


Royal Affairs

by gibberish10



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 197,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibberish10/pseuds/gibberish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the realm of Seven Islands and The Greaters, Magnus finds love in the most unexpected place - in the form of an Idris ruler: Alexander Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muse

The Lightwoods ruled Idris ever since they have overthrown the cruel regiment of Morgenstern family. They were far from innocent, one would say, but definitely better than being ruled by a Morgenstern who had all but driven their island into the ocean with their ambitious aspirations of defying the Gods. Idris was the biggest island out of a chain of seven which were created under the benevolence of some higher forces, _humbly_ called The Greaters. No one had seen these gods, but everyone feared them and one of the rulers of the islands tried their chances with their power – well, death was a mild word for their demise. In the case of Idris, Valentine Morgenstern had found a magical way to get himself into the lands of The Greaters and steal a whistle which could help him conquer the other islands and thus harness more magic and declare war on The Greaters.

To everyone’s relief and surprise, it was his daughter and wife who stopped him from using the whistle as they worked together with the Lightwoods to put an end to his dangerous quest. Clary Morgenstern had received a message from one of The Greaters while she was in the dream world and had her choose between saving the islands or betraying her father. It hasn’t been an easy decision as she had loved her father dearly, but she had seen the changes in him brought by the position of power he had held as ruler of Idris and, even risking his hate, she had chosen saving the world. Nonetheless, The Greaters have taken Valentine away in their land and ever since then Robert Lightwood and his family had assumed the position of rulers of Idris.

While the islanders weren’t having the best reprise from the Morgenstern era, they were definitely going steadier under the rule of Robert and his son, Alexander Lightwood. Even with the wars started by Max and sometimes, Isabelle, Idris was a prosperous island – incoming trades, lush forests, vast fields and access to the best part of the ocean had given its people the chance to know better lifestyles. When the wars would come, Max would always drive his enemies in the north battlefield where it was his usual playground – torture and the likes. While his brother, Alec, didn’t quite agree with Max’s violent tendencies, his father seemed to prefer them always saying that it created a fearful image and this would secure their rule for many, many years. Every time he heard this reason, Alec wanted to roll his eyes, even if he sort of knew that his father was right. Max wasn’t going to be a ruler as he preferred to remain the army’s general and Isabelle was too flirtatious for her own good, some of the wars being started in her name. Only Alec was a potential ruler and Robert knew this, but somehow always doubted Alec of some softheartedness hidden away by his son’s cool and impervious mask. His own son and he couldn’t guess what he was going to say next at their monthly meeting. This was a good trait in a ruler, but it made Robert fearful because the most quiet prove to be the most dangerous in the end and he didn’t want a repeat of the Morgenstern era. He loved his son, but he was also a ruler and his people had to trump family at some point in his life.

What Robert didn’t know was that Alec was actually sick of playing the ruler with his father. He envied his brothers for the liberties they could assume, for their casualness around their subjects and friends while he couldn’t even show a kitten some interest, even if he was a big cat-lover. It sucked being a ruler and he hated that he had to be big brother, the responsible and the only successor of Lightwood. Sometimes, he wished he could be like Jace – last of his line, frivolous with the ladies and not giving a flying damn. Instead he was the primary contact in maintaining the social and financial system of Idris, tempering the courts when judgments were being placed and meeting with ambassadors from other islands, ensuring the good future of Idris’ trading system. He had to sit through long meetings about the potential threats posed by Camus and Teika, the second and third biggest islands after Idris; he had to rein in his brother’s violent urges on starting another war with Teika just because he could and also, he had to check on Izzy’s spending habits which sometimes were preposterous!

For example, now she had called on some so-said king from a small island – _Magnifia_ – to bring her some of the riches this island is most famous for. Alec didn’t know the king personally and while the Magnifia gold was indeed most acclaimed, he himself had never held an interest in jewelry; that was his baby sister domain from which he hoped he could keep himself away. The least he wanted now was to entertain some pig-looking king fastened with every trinket of jewelry while listening to Izzy’s squeals of delight. Thank God, his father and mother had not insisted on him joining and for once, he was relieved of this burden. Maybe he could get a hold on Jace and go hunting into the woods, he missed his friend and even if he understood why he had chosen this danger-seeking and meaningless-relationship lifestyle, he still wished for Jace to be here and just have a good moment between old friends and make him forget that he was part of a ruler’s family and he was supposed to fall into his father’s footsteps. But Alec could only wish.

 

**~~~**

 

Alec woke up with a dreadful feeling thudding in his chest. He glanced at the large windows of his window and saw that it was a beautiful and sunny day, nothing on the clear blue sky seeming to mirror why he felt like today was going to be a fatidic day for him. While he wasn’t one to dwell much on certain emotions, over time Alec had come to trust his instincts and especially those which made him feel like he was feeling now. The only other time he had felt like this had been when Jace and Clary had been separated and Jace had started his wandering lifestyle, not caring anymore what happened to him. His friend had gone down a black hole and his only ray of sunshine was with Clary within the walls of Glass City. Alec shuddered at the thought of Clary imprisoned in the Glass City, but it had been her punishment as daughter of Valentine Morgenstern – no harm will befall her in there, but nothing else happened either. One could say she was forced into a nunnery lifestyle, but being a nun allowed a certain freedom while the Glass City did not. She would never see the blue sky, the starry sky or Jace – she will only see multicolored glass and her mirrored self; one was bound to go insane in there. It was a terrible punishment, but The Greaters have decided so and nothing they could have done would have stopped this punishment to be carried on. Jace would have gladly joined Clary in the Glass city, but The Greaters didn’t allow it and Alec had watched his best friend turn into a shadow of the man he had once was. Only the promise he had made to Clary was keeping him alive, Alec was sure of it. He had never known love like theirs – so powerful and yet so destructive in its purest form. Even if he was witness to how their relationship ended, he still felt envy for what they had shared and for what they might still be sharing even if miles separated them.

A sigh left Alec’s lips as he rubbed the center of his chest, the dreadful feeling still clawed into his soul. Maybe it was nothing, maybe he was just having some memory-emotions from thinking of Jace the other day and how he missed his company. He got out of bed and began to dress himself – he despised the idea of being helped by servants although Izzy totally enjoyed, maybe it had something to do with the fact that her servants were all male – thinking of the schedule he had for today. He recalled that Magnifia’s king was going to arrive today and he hoped to make himself scarce, he was really not in the mood of meeting anyone new, less someone Izzy was bound to squeal over because of his jewelries. At this thought, a faint smile tugged at Alec’s lips as he could hear Jace’s comment over which jewelries would Isabelle prefer to squeal at.

He really missed Jace.

 

**~~~**

 

The moment Magnus entered the city of Idris everyone stopped and stared. Used with attention, Magnus waved his hand in acknowledgment and threw some of Magnifia gold to the bystanders who hurried to catch the big and round coins, small fights starting in his wake. An amused smile curled his red-berried lips as he leaned and whispered to his griffin – “Wherever we go, they still gape and grapple.” The creature turned his head slightly, an amber colored eye staring reproachfully at Magnus who smiled innocently. He knew what Griff thought of such flashy displays, they’ve been having arguments over Magnus’ choices of appearance for too many years and they always ended up doing like Magnus wanted. Not because Griff was subordinate to Magnus, but because they were bound by friendship and much more other complicated stuff which he never had the time to explain to those who were mesmerized by the fact that Magnus had a griffin under his wing. Well, technically, he could be under Griff’s wing, but no one seemed to enjoy his little joke every time he said, despite Griff’s warning that he was definitely not that funny.

The gates of the Idris’ palace opened before him and Magnus’ smile widened. He had always wanted to come to Idris and he hadn’t hesitated in accepting young Isabelle Lightwood’s invitation to the palace for a trade in jewelries. Of course, Magnus was a businessman and a king in the same time, so he was also planning to secure more gold trading with the Idris’ rulers. As opposed to the Morgensterns, the Lightwoods had proven not that interested in the charms of Magnus’ wealthy treasures and had kept mostly to themselves, allowing only the Magnifia gold to be used as currency which, needless to say, had upset Magnus greatly. Catarina had tended to his needs for a month, always reassuring him that his charms, his fashion and other millions of trinkets he held in possession were still held at high value in the other islands. Surely, in the end he had recovered from the blow the less artistic Lightwoods had involuntarily given to him and much to his surprise, years later in their rule, a true spark of art had seemed to finally bud – Isabelle Lightwood. He couldn’t wait to meet the young princess, he was sure she was going to be a lovely company, one who could actually value the importance of his island’s riches and maybe help him reopen the trade of jewelry and fashion from Magnifia.

Griff suddenly came to a halt and knelt to the ground allowing Magnus to smoothly climb down off him, smothering any crease off his sparkly green shirt which he had assorted with a pair of silky black pants tucked into short leather boots. He knew he looked fabulous and the accessories that glinted off in the Idris sun made him radiant which pleased Magnus’ ego even more.

“Simon – umbrella, please!” He snapped his fingers in an elegant and swift movement and a lanky boy dressed in cotton-sateen white shirt and pants hurried to his side, opening a grand umbrella made of peacock feathers and offering him the shade he needed to look carefully at the palace of Lightwoods rulers. It was grand indeed, but not very much impressive otherwise. It had the usual design of a normal castle, turrets and all, balconies in some part of the castle which he assumed opened to either a view of the sea or the lush forests of Idris. With a sigh, he motioned Simon as he started to walk towards the impossible flight of stairs which led to the entrance of the castle – really, who builds a castle and thousands stairs right before it?!

Just then, when he was about to climb the stairs, the doors to a stone terrace slightly hidden by the big and green plants – Magnus never knew their names – opened and the most impossible beautiful creature of the seven islands stepped outside, basking in the sunlight. Magnus stopped transfixed, his lips parting slightly as he took in the image this man was presenting him – tall and lean with a messy, bed hair through which Magnus would love to tangle his fingers, the sight of him had Magnus’ heart beat faster. He could see a small lopsided smile hanging on lips which he expected to be as sweet as berries – his favorite! – and while he couldn’t see the color of his eyes, he imagined they were of a dark colour, one that would pierce through him once he got to know him better.

“Magnus?” Simon’s voice cut through his daydream of the beautiful dark-haired man, bringing him back on earth where not everyone understood the importance of having a good fantasy with someone you just saw.

“Who is that?” Magnus asked instead, his gaze still fastened on the man who was now walking towards a garden from which Magnus couldn’t see him anymore. He watched the way the deep cobalt blue pants veiled strong legs, tightening slightly, as the man moved, around a bottom which Magnus very much appreciated, the white shirt partially covered by a vest of the same shade of blue as the pants which Magnus wouldn’t have even bothered wearing – it was impossibly hot in Idris and the white shirt was buttoned up to the neck to make one feel strangled. But his muse moved freely, like the clothes were a second skin to him and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder how it would be if he was the second skin to him…

“That’s Alexander Lightwood.” Simon’s voice once more cut through his daydream, but this time making Magnus look startled at his help.

“The prince?” He asked in a low voice, noticing from the corner of his eye how the man of his dreams disappeared in a garden he didn’t have access yet.

“They don’t use such terms here in Idris, but yes, the prince heir of Lightwood.” Simon reconfirmed Magnus’ words, wondering if this was going to put a stop in his master’s schemes of getting what he wanted.

“I love a challenge!” Magnus suddenly declared, a devilish grin appearing on his face as his cat-like eyes gleamed golden.


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is confused by the sudden shower of gifts from an admirer who won't reveal its identity.

Alec was on his way back from the training fields, feeling pleased with himself and the result on the archery contest. He was still the best in Idris when it came to the bow and quiver and this might be the only thing that could keep him satisfied lately. He enjoyed when he was out in the field, only him and the guys, all of them trying to improve some aspect on themselves or simply keeping up the good work so far. To him, these moments felt precious because in there, no one would treat him any different or expect something from him just because he was the son of the ruler. Out there, he was just like everyone else and an equal chance was given to everyone, including himself.

The squeals and screams of delight roused him up from his moments of peace as he looked up at the castle’s garden, frowning as he saw his sister running down to him, her skirts flying all around her. That was Isabelle – a lady and a boyish girl in just one body. He caught her just before she tripped and she giggled in his arms, lifting big and dark eyes at him, now all sparkly and filled with happy emotion. Alec couldn’t help but feel pulled in by her enthusiasm, smiling openly as he rarely did.

“Put on a brake, Izzy, your chamber lads are fretting behind you.” He teased her as he glanced at the three men now stopped at a safe distance in order to give them space.

Izzy smiled devilishly at her brother – “It’s their fault they can’t keep up.” She said and shrugged elegantly before she latched onto her brother’s arm, snuggling up to him. “But, oh, Alec, it’s the most beautiful present!” She added with a wishful tone and he wasn’t surprised to hear that she has received presents again. It was no secret that Isabelle was the most courted woman in the Seven Islands and probably the most beautiful, reason to which she would always postpone any proposals and cause some rivalry between her suitors which in turn caused a bigger uproar as they brandished their swords in Idris for the sake of impressing Isabelle.

“Who’s the poor bastard this time?” Alec asked slightly exasperated, hoping that he won’t have to stop yet another war started by his sister and fueled by his baby brother.

“I don’t know.” She replied promptly and Alec looked at her in surprise this time. “And it’s yours, by the way.” She added sweetly, enjoying the look of shock on her big brother’s face. She could tell that Alec thought if anything could delight her this much, then it most surely was something he couldn’t even fathom to enjoy.

“B-but who’d send me a present?!” He stuttered at first and Isabelle giggled like a little girl.

“A secret admirer, perhaps?” She suggested, her eyes turning starry and dreaming – she had always been a hopeless romantic.

“It’s not proper!” Alec flushed bright red, the thought of a woman courting him making him feel like the laughing stock of men – not that he had many friends besides Jace, but this was enough to say that other men felt intimidated by him and the more inclined to badmouth him behind his back.

“Oh, Alec! Who cares what’s proper and what’s not?” Isabelle sighed in a dismissive manner, leaning her head on his shoulder as they reached the gardens of the castle, followed immediately by his sister’s men trio. “Just enjoy the gift and hope for another!” She added with a big grin making him roll his eyes in return.

He really wasn’t sure what to believe about this sudden present he received and what it might mean – had he met his admirer? Had they talked? Alec was aware that his romantic life was practically inexistent due to his responsibilities as heir of the ruler, but he had hoped to woo someone he liked, not to be wooed instead. It made him feel shy and insecure and why not, suspicious of the other party’s intentions – after all, what sort of woman would woo him without any previous meeting?

The two brothers entered the castle, Isabelle immediately letting go of his arm and rushing to the foyer where they received the presents or other gifts from visitors. As soon as he followed her inside the foyer, he stopped dead in the door’s frame. Her sister was wrapping herself up in a lush and shiny material, it had the deepest color of royal blue and it seemed to sparkle every time sunlight hit the material, although he could see that there was no embroidery on it other than the material itself. Was this a joke, Alec asked himself, not really understanding what he should understand from this gift.

“Is this a joke, Izzy?” He asked his sister on a cool tone, stopping her from flaunting herself draped in the material. She looked confusedly at him, not really understanding from where did this change in him come from. “That – the gift – is definitely for you.” He stated seriously, crossing his arms at his chest, the sleeveless vest straining slightly on his muscled body.

“No, silly.” Isabelle disentangled herself from the material, carefully placing it on the nearby table and touching it with a care and wishful expression that made her brother roll his eyes. “It is for you, the card says so.” She said as she crossed the room to handle him a golden card with a cat’s green eyes drawn on it. He turned it over and saw a neat, but curly handwriting –

 **_May we meet soon, Alexander_ ** _._

“Now that’s definitely creepy.” Alec handed it back to Isabelle who frowned at her big brother.

“No, it’s romantic.” She contradicted him, pouting in a cute way which always got her the attention and the favors she needed. “You’re just too blind to see it.”

“Whatever, you can keep the silk or whatever is that. I have no need for it.” He waved a hand and started to turn away only to stop midway – he could swear that the cat’s green eyes from the card had dropped in sadness. He kept staring at the card for a few more moments before he shook himself and assumed that it was just a trick of the eye. “See you later, Izzy.”

 

**~~~**

 

Despite Alec’s belief that someone was playing a joke – a bad one nonetheless – on him, the gifts kept on piling in their foyer, each bearing a golden card with green cat eyes. If at first he had believed it was creepy, now it was downright annoying – not only did this _admirer_ of his kept on sending him the silliest presents ever – necklaces, feathers of phoenix attached to a dream catcher (okay, he admitted, that one was cool), silk shirts, birds made of white gold who chirped at different hours and many, many other things he couldn’t find a use for. As a ruler, he couldn’t throw them away in the case his admirer proved to be a powerful ally they could need for future alliances, so he had to keep them and let Izzy enjoy them or have Max mock him in his particular way.

“Alec.” His father’s voice cut through his thoughts as he had been staring at the pile of gifts in the foyer.

“Yes, father?” He turned to the ruler of Idris who was watching him with, what seemed to Alec, displeasure. “Did something happen?”

“Not exactly.” Robert said and motioned Alec to follow him as he turned around and started walking towards his private chambers. Silently, his son went along, feeling like a kid again when he and Jace did something and his father had to scold him in private, lecturing him on the importance of being the son-heir of Idris. As soon as the doors closed behind them, Alec’s feelings of being reprimanded from childhood doubled. “Sit down.” Robert instructed, showing him the chair in front of the big desk while he took the one behind.

“Did something happen?” Alec asked again, internally scolding himself for not having patience and wait for Robert to start talking.

“Not exactly.” His father gave the same exact answer as a few moments ago. “It’s just that those gifts are getting ridiculous.” He continued, somehow making it sound like it was his fault for getting them in the first place.

“I don’t understand.” Alec said without emotion, hiding his thoughts away as he knew his father would just twist his words at some point and still make him the one at fault.

“They’re definitely for you, but the sender does not reveal itself already. The rumors are growing in speculation and I’d like to put a stop to it.”

“I didn’t expect a ruler to pay attention to rumors.” Alec’s reproach escaped his lips before he could think it through and his father caught on the whiff of anger his son was feeling.

“A good ruler pays attention to everything.” Robert admonished him and he did everything to stop himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation. “You need a spotless image, Alec. We’re the Lightwoods, the generation to rescue Idris from Morgenstern’s regime.” His father leaned and looked intently at him with eyes just like Isabelle’s. The only difference was that Isabelle was still human while his father seemed to have forgotten this in the time he had been in power. “These gifts have been coming in for two weeks and we weren’t able to identify the sender. I know you’re not seeing anyone –” Robert missed the way Alec flinched at his words, reminding him of his solitaire life “– but this cannot go on. Me and your mother have been discussing and we’ve reached the conclusion that it’s for the best if you took on a bride.”

Alec would have expected anything from this discussion with his father, but definitely not this. He stood motionless as he stared at his father, incredulity written all over his face before letting a derisive smile curl his lips. “With whom? You said yourself – I’m not seeing anyone. Besides, how would this help stopping the incoming gifts?” He asked, arching an eyebrow in such a royally way that even Robert envied him.

“The _admirer_ would have to stop. No one would court an engaged man.”

This time, Alec laughed out loud. From the gifts he had been receiving from this admirer, he doubted that an engagement would stop the gifts from coming at his door, practically begging him to consider them worthy.

“I believe you and mother are fooling yourselves.” Alec said, his eyes turning a deep shade of cold blue ice. “But, by all means, do find me a betrothed. I shall meet her after I return from the battlefield with Max.” He continued, a challenge to stop him from going subtly being transmitted to his father. For a few moments, both of the men stood in silence, assessing one another’s options and stubbornness.

“Very well.” Robert finally said, allowing Alec this one bit of choice. “When do you plan to leave and of course, when do you two plan to return?” He then asked, his posture now relaxed that the storm with his son had passed.

“I’ll be leaving today and in one week, we’ll be home.” Alec replied curtly, watching his father’s relaxed and pensive expression.

“Then, we’ll throw a ball upon your return. I have the perfect candidate for you.”

Alec rose abruptly and left his father’s private chambers.

 

**~~~**

 

He was fuming when he entered his room, almost near to a growl when he realized that he was being backed into a marriage he didn’t want. Not with someone he didn’t love or with someone his parents have chosen. His hands raked his dark hair in a desperate manner and was on the point of behaving like a mad man and rip a few strands when he noticed Jace in his bedroom’s mirror – lean and all hard angles, blonde hair slightly curling around his ears, bright golden eyes shadowed by his past. He whirled on spot and without other words rushed towards his best friend and hugged him, holding onto him like he was the only sane thing in his life.

“And here I thought _I_ was missing you.” Jace joked as he hugged Alec back, letting himself be embraced, knowing that his friend was rarely prey to his emotions and if Alec reached the point where he needed to stop Jace’s breathing through a hug, then things were bad.

Just like it started, Alec let go of his friend in an embarrassed movement, his hands once again raking his hair, disheveling even more. “Sorry, Jace, it’s… just…I…that…” He stuttered, his cheeks turning pink as he avoided Jace’s half worried, half amused glance.

“What happened this time, Alec?” He asked, knowing that somehow Robert Lightwood was involved into Alec’s disarrayed state.

“They want me to marry someone.” The answer came short and slightly panicked, but Jace couldn’t say that he was surprised to hear such news. At some point in Alec’s life, he had expected either Robert o Maryse to push a marriage on him, but apparently Alec had not.

“Then you don’t have to. It’s not like they can force you, right?” He said, smiling a little at his friend – they both knew that Alec’s choices were never his. Except archery, everything else has been pretty much decided by his family. It was Max and Isabelle who were truly free, but not Alec.

Alec smiled back weakly. “Yeah, I’ll just go and give up on everything and go with you on a wild hunt.”

“Hey, that’s actually a pretty good idea!” Jace grinned this time as he put his arm around Alec’s shoulders, looking pleased with himself. “You’d never guess what sort of adventures I can take you on…”

“Oh, I think I can imagine.” Alec said and hit Jace lightly in the ribs. “Adventures like being chased by mermaids even on dry land.” He continued and this time Jace laughed out loud and the sound of his laughter seemed to make Alec feel better. “Jerk.”

“Handsome jerk, please.” Jace wrinkled his nose before quickly adding – “And awesome, yeah.” Both of the laughed again and then sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other’s company, best friends even without seeing each other daily. “But, really, Alec, you don’t have to go through with this one.” Jace suddenly said and Alec looked up at his friend with tired eyes. “You just have to say no; it’s not like they can force you.” He continued, not liking the defeated expression that was settling on the other one’s face.

“I have one week to figure it out, Jace.” Alec interrupted him, although the dejected tone he used didn’t do anything to ease Jace’s worries. “Afterwards, it’s a ball and my parents will present me by betrothed. It’s not like we will get married right away and I might even like her.” He added with a little shrug at the end.

“Listen to yourself.” Jace shook his head, but even if Alec knew that this was wrong, he would still go through it – it was his devotion after all that kept him locked in this castle, the same castle that had taken his Clary away from him. “You’ve resigned yourself. You won’t even fight this.” He then stated and saw a flicker of pain in his friend’s blue eyes.

“I’m the only one.” Alec murmured and even without hearing him properly, Jace knew his words by heart – he had been saying them ever since he was ten; ever since Robert drilled them into his mind.

Jace sighed and squeezed his friend’s shoulder before starting to wander around the room a little, giving the space and time to Alec to recompose himself and gather his emotions under his control. He went to sit on the bed and instead noticed a nice little box sparkly and with a weird – it had green cat eyes – leaning against it. Jace picked it up and read the message out loud – “With hopes you’ll accept it, Alexander.” A small snicker left Jace’s lips as he looked inquiringly at his friend who watched him quizzically – “You never told me you had an admirer.”

Realization dawned on Alec as he hurried next to Jace and saw the card, quickly ignoring it, as his eyes fell on the jeweled box. It was this damned admirer who ruined his life, who had sent him weird gifts and now this admirer had somehow found the means necessary to sneak a present in his room. He was furious as he snatched the box and opened it brutally only to stop short of breath. Jace whistled long as he watched the big blue rock engraved in Magnifia gold in the form of a ring.

“I think someone is proposing.” Jace joked and Alec choked with laughter at the thought – it would be a fine irony.

“This is crazy.” Alec shook his head and his friend shot him an inquiring look which made him launch into the story of the gifts and how his admirer had never showed itself, just kept lavishing with useless gifts.

“Well, here’s a not useless gift. You can wear it and use it to blind all the girls at the ball so they don’t choose to marry you. After all, who’d want to marry a guy who wears a ring with a rock as big as the one they want for their engagement ring?” Jace grinned at his friend who rolled his eyes in half exasperated amusement.

“It’s a sapphire, Jace.” Alec said, his eyes drawn to the blue color of the jewel brought out even more by the reddish gold of the ring’s encase. “But who’d give me a sapphire, Jace, and why?” He asked, letting his doubts carry out loud for the first time. “I’ve been wondering all this time. If there’s someone out there wanting my attention, why doesn’t she just come forward and, I don’t know, take a walk together and get to know each other better? Why play this game?”

“Maybe she’s coy. Maybe she wants you to figure out what all of these gifts mean, maybe she sent you clues, but you, being the simpleton that you are –” Jace avoided being hit by Alec as he took a step back “– have ignored the gifts and pretended that they didn’t exist. I think you should accept this ring as a token of your maturity towards the shy charms of a woman in hiding.” He grinned again, looking expectantly at his friend who was obviously pleased by the ring, but very much confused by the motives behind it. “Who knows, maybe she’ll pop up at your ball and she will see you wearing the ring.” He then added, feeling like a little leprechaun, helping his friend but also do a little evil – after all, if Alec’s secret admirer showed up at the ball, then this meant Robert’s plans to get him married to someone he didn’t want were going to get deterred.

Alec’s blue eyes met Jace’s golden ones and suddenly, there was an understanding. Equal smirks appeared on their faces when Alec slipped the ring down his finger, a perfect match for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chappie yay!  
> I'm sorry that there's no Malec interaction (yet!) but I promise to have lots of it in the next chapter :)  
> Hope you like this part and hopefully it would help understand Alec's relationships with those around him.  
> Also, if anyone wants to see the ring (yeah, I know I didn't make it an earring as on the prompt ^^;;) I made my description on, click on this [link](http://www.tm-sale.ru/uploads/63_923895_1740089282_0.jpg)


	3. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has an engagement to stop.

“How do I look?”

“Like a peacock.”

Magnus threw a bored glance in Ragnor’s direction who shrugged, a small smile hanging in the corner of his lips.

“Catarina, darling, help me out?” Magnus turned to his other friend who seemed to be engrossed into a new novel. Really, he never understood why she got lost in those written and _inexistent_ worlds when there was so much more to live out in the real world. But well, each to his own.

Catarina looked up, seizing Magnus’ tight and leathery red pants matched with a pair of soft cotton boots that came up tied right up his ankles. Her eyes slowly moved past the pants, narrowing just slightly at the white shirt hanging loosely in some parts, but tight in others, revealing a bit of Magnus’ sun-kissed chest, now decorated with just two of his usual long necklaces. That stopped her –

“Where are your usual accessories?” She asked in confusion and Magnus blinked before he chuckled in amusement.

“And here I thought I have finally become your object of desire.” He said, shaking his head just slightly, amused still at his friend’s antics. Catarina was a special one, he thought, as he returned to look at himself in the mirror, now humming softly. She had come into his life when he had felt under-appreciated, lost and definitely, like no one could love him. But with her blatant self and her honest appreciation of him and his lifestyle, Magnus had come to like himself more, even turn narcissistic at some points, as Ragnor often said.

“You do look desirable, Magnus, but I’m afraid my heart is long settled.” Catarina said with a longing smile towards her book.

“And that, Ragnor, is how you reject a man without wounding his pride.” Magnus laughed, his eyes twinkling in the mirror as he watched Ragnor roll his eyes in exasperation. Ragnor was another special person who had been with him mostly from the beginning and who had shaped him in way his friend probably didn’t even think of. His sarcastic and sometimes sour self had helped Magnus temperate himself in some decisions and even offer comfort when his duties had proven too difficult at his young age.

“If wearing those pants required a pride, I would have agreed with you.” Ragnor replied, glaring at his friend’s too tight pants.

“What’s wrong with them?!” Magnus asked in surprise – he had believed Ragnor would be scandalized by his hair which was now streaked with pink and turquoise and _glitter_ – God, he loved glitter –, hence the peacock comment, not that his friend has seen too many peacocks or he’d see the difference. But Ragnor refused to reply as if his glare was enough of a statement which made Magnus throw his hands in exasperation. “I’ll have you know that this leather is most expensive and the fact that I might be the only one wearing them –”

“No wonder.” Ragnor snorted.

“– in the entire Seven Islands, that makes them unique for this special occasion.” Magnus continued as he had never been interrupted. “Besides, I need to make an impression.”

“I think you made one when you started sending all of those presents.” Simon said as he strode into the room through the balcony, waving a hand at Catarina and Ragnor before turning to watch Magnus carefully. “Are you sure you don’t want to go for a more… _formal_ wear?” He continued, flicking some invisible dust off his black shirt which hugged his torso in a way Magnus appreciated.

“Why do you say that?” Magnus asked, apparently willing to take into consideration Simon’s advice which made Ragnor frown. Since when the kid was now Magnus’ fashion advisor?

“They’re throwing a ball for the return of two Lightwood boys and the old Lightwood plans to marry off _your_ Alexander.” Simon said with a half smirk dancing on his lips, his brown eyes showing that he was curious how Magnus was going to play this one out.

“Not if I have something to say.”

 

**~~~**

 

Alec felt the tiredness seething in his bones like a sickness coursing through his body. He liked horse-riding but after one day and a half of riding, every muscle ached in protest when he tried to move. And he had to smile – not too much though – and pretend that everything was fine, that he wasn’t human or felt pain as he had ridden through the city and straight for the palace. His brother, Max, was always pumped on adrenaline and he didn’t seem to feel any of the fatigue Alec was currently experiencing, but yet again Max thrived when there was action. Not that Alec was a lazy leech or anything of the sort, it was just that _sometimes_ he couldn’t keep up with his vivacious brother and by the looks of his soldiers neither could them. But at least they were home.

_Home._

The thought of it formed a ball of coiled nerves in the pit of his stomach, churning him inside out as he knew what meant being home now. Despite the fact that he had been pushing and reinforcing the Idris’ lines in the north side alongside his war-loving brother, the thought that upon his return he will be engaged to someone he didn’t know had sat with him all the time, a silent reminder of what his future would look like from now on.

“Shit.” He cursed silently as he felt himself tensing yet again and not being able to enjoy his well-deserved and long bath. He stood up and despite his screaming muscles, he got out of the tube and took upon a black silk robe, tying it loosely around his waist. He barely finished the tie when his sister barged in, her eyes sparkling in delight.

“Alec!” She said his name and hugged him tight. “I’ve been waiting for you to finish your bath so I can hug you.” She giggled in his chest, glancing up at him in a mischievous way.

“Now that doesn’t help me feel welcome.” He said with a slight roll of his eyes, flicking his sister’s forehead tenderly. He knew Isabelle was just teasing him with the bath thing, she had been the first one to run in his arms as soon as he got off the horse.

“Tomorrow night is going to be perfect!” She said, slapping his brother’s flicking fingers half amused, half pouting. “I’ve arranged the perfect ball and you’re going to be the star of it!” She continued, beaming so happily that Alec couldn’t bring himself to say to her that he wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow night or any other night that was going to decide his future.

“And here I thought you’d be bored without me.” He teased her instead, smiling tiredly.

“Also, we got you a private party tonight.” Isabelle looked pleased with herself as she pushed away from her brother’s arms and went to the door, bringing Max and Jace inside who carried with them flagons filled with wine and sweet Idris ambrosia.

“Tonight we celebrate you, brother!” Max said grinning from one ear to another. “You’re getting engaged and down a road neither I or Izzy will ever want to walk.” He continued, laughing as Isabelle shook her head in denial and Alec simply watched them make their way inside his chambers and getting comfortable.

“Or I for that matter.” Jace said with a sheepish smile causing Max to stare at him longingly.

“You, my friend, are my role model when it comes to women.” The younger brother stated and maybe because he was tired, Alec started laughing. He would never admit that he felt bothered by the fact that he wasn’t the role model his little brother would have liked to have.

“Cheers to that, Max. At least you guys can taste romance.” He said, half realizing the bitterness in his voice and the sad looks of his brothers and friends before he was tackled down by Max who started tickling him and making him squirm and laugh in protest.

Maybe it wasn’t going to be that bad after all – if he had these three in his life.

 

**~~~**

 

The Idris palace was lit up like a sun had been place inside of it and it turned the building into a radiant place, a torch in the night, lights pouring from its windows and down in the gardens which were filled with fireflies dancing in between the multitude of flowers and bushes, playing hide and seek like some lovers in the dark. Inside the castle, the ballroom which was actually the ruler’s courtroom had been turned into a beautiful dance floor encased by an open square of tables where everyone would be able to sit and enjoy drinks and food at their discretion. At the top of the dance floor, the two thrones of Idris rulers were seated but currently no one sat on them, the rulers not yet present.

Isabelle looked up at the ceiling and smiled – Maryse had been against her setting up vines strewn across the room, saying that it will attract too many insects; but she wouldn’t hear it and always got her way, no matter what her mother said. And right now, she knew she made the best decision – after all, in which other palace could you find natural vines which sprouted the flowers queen of the night and spread sweet fragrance over the guests? Or the jade vines which hung low at the arched exits which led the guests into the gardens where they might get some privacy with someone of their like? Also, the fireflies were a nice touch although that wasn’t really her hand. She grinned as she looked around and took in the glowing orbs hanging on the red vine-hugged pillars behind the tables, the tables filled with food and drinks and then at the thrones which were engulfed in an arch of red and white blooming roses. Soft violin music could be heard in the background and she tilted her head thoughtfully, closing her eyes as if falling into the secret of the melody played – Meliorn always managed to reach out to her with his music.

A sudden gong disrupted her daydreaming and with a jolt she turned towards the main entrance from where the guests will be pouring in. She looked around for Alec and Max finding them giving odd looks to the jade vines, probably making some jokes on her account. _Men_ , she thought as she went to them, dragging both of them to their responsibilities of receiving the guests.

“Oh, Izzy, it’s not like you grew a jungle here.” Max teased her, offering his arm and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “They won’t get lost.”

“Yeah, where did you find these plants and how do they survive in this heat?” Alec came up on her free side, her arm graciously sliding under her big brother’s one.

“A woman has her secrets.” She said mysteriously, smiling at them in a mischievous way which made Alec shake his head and Max laugh in pleasure. She loved her brothers and right here, being with them was the happiest she will be.

The three Lightwoods greeted the first wave of guests, radiant and dazzling smiles on their faces as they accepted graciously the gratitude and the compliments on their house and all good-doing so far. It was mostly niceties, Isabelle knew this, but she also wanted to believe that the Idris people liked their rulers and their family and no one actually considered them to be useless or power greedy like Valentine Morgenstern had been. Of course that might wishful thinking from her side because there will always be people who will dislike those with power simply because they didn’t have it.

“Izzy, I’m going to see where mother and father are.” Alec whispered in her ear half an hour later, giving him a small nod of acknowledgement in return. As most of the guests have arrived, it was due time for the rulers to make their appearance and greet their subjects thus giving them the permission to start the ball with the first dance.

“Who is _that_?” Max’s surprised and intrigued voice made her look at the entrance, her eyes widening slightly as she took in the appearance of the man who had arrived. He was dressed in deep purple pants matched with a tight white shirt open in a very generous V laced with purls of sparkly gold which gleamed through the multitude of accessories the man wore at his neck. On top, he had a long black overcoat with gleaming amethysts at the cuffs. His hair was streaked with magenta color and his gleaming cat-like eyes lined with kohl and glitter.

Isabelle broke into a wide grin. “Magnus!” She said his name just a tad louder causing the man look at her instantly and smile warmly. “I can’t believe he’s here.” She said to Max who kept looking from his sister to the newcomer with confusion. “King of Magnifia.” She added and giggled as Magnus approached them and took her hand, kissing it while he bowed in front of her.

“Princess Isabelle.” Magnus said with a smile in the corner of his lips twitching in amusement. He had liked Isabelle from the moment he had seen her – a black haired beauty like her was a rare gem indeed. “Prince Max.” He straightened and then bowed graciously to Max who acknowledged him in return.

“We weren’t informed of your attendance, King.” Max said to him, his tone a tad cold and suspicious. Magnus, as perceptive as always, lifted his hands in surrender.

“I come in peace, Prince.” He said, sending a wink in Isabelle’s way who grinned again. “I have no thoughts of starting a war with the best master of arms such as yourself.” He addressed Max who blinked in surprise, his cheeks coloring slightly as if it was the first time he heard a compliment from someone. “If I’m not too daring, may I ask your lovely sister to assist me in a tour of this very well done ballroom?” He continued before Max could have a chance to reply or even stop Isabelle who let go of his arm and quickly linked her to Magnus’. “My dear, you have overdone yourself with this place.” Magnus beamed at her and Isabelle finally felt understood and appreciated – her brothers were brutes when it came to fashion or interior design.

“Finally someone who understands.” She said with false exasperation, blowing a kiss in Max’s direction who watched them leave, confusion and surprise still written on his face.

“Is he always like this?” Magnus asked, worry slipping his voice.

Isabelle chuckled. “No, but I think he never met someone like you.” She said and then added on a more thoughtful note – “Or that someone actually acknowledged his skills as a warrior.”

“Well, I only show and speak the truth.” He replied with a royal air like the king he was, thing which made Isabelle just shake her head in amusement, clearly not buying this blatant lie.

“Is that why you never signed the cards you sent to Alec?” She inquired with a mischievous tone, looking up at Magnus curiously. He was a handsome man – soft features with almond eyes, lean body with much to show (she could only dream of how he looked undressed), awesome hair and to-die for eyes. Really, who could have such an exquisite color, a mix of green, gold and rich brown?

Magnus looked back at her in mild surprise. “I thought I covered my tracks carefully.” He said, not denying being the sender which pleased Isabelle immensely. She would have hated it to play cat and mouse with Magnus, especially when she was almost sure that Magnus could win over her and she hated to lose too.

“Up till the cards, yes, you were untraceable.” Isabelle agreed with him, leaning her head on his shoulder. “But the eyes on the cards gave you away. I didn’t see it at first, but when more gifts started coming in and some of the gifts were similar to the ones you showed me… that’s when it clicked.”

“Did you tell your brother?” He asked and for a moment, he held his breath in the wait for her reply.

“No,” she smiled devilishly, “I waited for you to come and tell him. That’s what you’re here for, no?” Isabelle looked up at Magnus again.

“Are you sure you don’t have some spies in Magnifia?” He asked her with a suspicious tone, but his eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Isabelle laughed. “Oh, Magnus, you’re just too easy to read.” She said and dragged him into the gardens, feeling already giddy with happiness – maybe Alec would stop looking so sad like he did last night.

 

**~~~**

 

Alec found his parents in Robert’s private chambers and to his surprise, they weren’t alone. Another man and a young woman was with them – somehow, the sight of them made him nervous, emotion with intensified the moment Robert’s smile widened at his son and asked him to join them.

“Alec, this is Henry Branwell and his daughter, Lydia Branwell.” Robert introduced the strangers to him and a knot tied Alec’s insides.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Alec said, nodding in their direction, trying hard to keep his poker face. He couldn’t pretend that he didn’t know what this was or meant – Lydia was his fiancée. He looked at her briefly, registering the blond hair coiled in an elegant bun, the clear blue eyes and her mouth tightened into a clipped smile. _Oh?_ Alec wondered and maybe she wasn’t just as pleased of this marriage arrangement, just as he had been. Did she find him unattractive? Or did she have someone else? He couldn’t fathom the reason why she’d be unhappy of such a profitable marriage for her family or was he being too selfish and couldn’t realize that he wasn’t the only one feeling caught without an option of escaping?

“Alec, perhaps you’d like to take Lydia to a walk through our gardens?” Robert suddenly suggested and Alec blinked in surprise, same as Lydia who seemed to have turned now a shade of pink-red in her cheeks. Was she embarrassed or afraid? Alec wondered again as he approached her and extended his arm – she was smaller than him and looked much more fragile than at first. Could he do this knowing that she wasn’t happy with this arrangement? Could he go through a marriage just to satisfy his parents’ desires? If only he could find out who delivered those presents and have her brought forth and… what? He wasn’t sure, but he knew that all was connected to those bloody gifts and their sender and if he could unravel this, he could put a stop to this arrangement.

Lydia’s arm slipped around his own and he found himself looking curiously at their linked arms for a couple of moments before he lifted his eyes and met Lydia’s which were throwing daggers at him. Oh, she didn’t just dislike this idea, she seemed to _loathe_ it. Despite himself, Alec found himself smiling at the little woman holding onto his arm and led out of the room and towards the gardens where they could get to know each other better.

 

**~~~**

 

“Where’s Simon?” Isabelle asked and Magnus found himself amused by the question.

“Do I hear an unspoken yearning?” He asked teasingly while Isabelle fidgeted a little before she pretended to dust something invisible off her bloody red dress.

“I was just curious. Last time, he was with you and now you’re unaccompanied.” She said and looked around as if she expected Simon to pop up from one of the rose bushes in the garden.

Magnus chuckled. “I’m not unaccompanied,” he said and saw Isabelle’s eyes lit up for a moment before he continued, “but Simon is not with me. He had to stay and take care of matters in my absence.”

“You left him as regent?” Isabelle asked in surprise, not understanding how it was possible when the last time she saw Simon he had been acting more like a servant. And it was barely a month since she met Magnus, no one could reach the regent status so fast, could they?

“Is that a problem?” Magnus asked, sounding genuinely surprised. “Probably yes.” He then replied to his own question as if he realized what seemed to be the matter. “Magnifia isn’t like Idris. We don’t base our rulers on bloodlines or have many rules when it comes to its kings. I can choose someone to fill in for me as long as the land itself allows me.” He clarified for her, liking the way she seemed to accept this with the minimum protest ever. Most people couldn’t began to fathom how it was possible to have an island not ruled by bloodlines, but by virtues and simple perception and a strong connection with the land itself – not everyone was fit to rule after all, Idris people should know it best.

“The land allows you?” Isabelle asked, a cute frown forming between her eyebrows. “I’ve never heard of this.”

Magnus looked a bit guilty. “That would be mostly because those of Magnifia rarely leave their homes or the king himself discusses the matters of ruling this place. Neither do we get many visitors.” He said and something in his voice had Isabelle stop pressing further sensing that Magnus didn’t exactly wanted to talk about Magnifia’s ruling system. Or why they didn’t get visitors.

“So… in time, Simon could be the king of Magnifia?” She asked timidly, chewing on her lower lip as if the idea worried her.

“If he proves worthy, yes.” Magnus replied, his eyes narrowing slightly. “Why do I get the feeling you don’t want him to become king?” He asked and invited Isabelle to have a seat on one of the wood benches arranged between two magnolia trees.

“It’s nothing.” She tried to brush the subject aside, but Magnus took her hand and made her look at him.

“It’s okay, beautiful. You can talk with me.”

Isabelle bit on her lip once more. “If he becomes a king… then he and I can’t be together. I’m not fit to be his royalty or…anything. I want him as Simon and I want to just Isabelle to him.” She confessed on a small voice, showing for the first time her insecurities to someone else than Alec. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t have helped Alec in his endeavors as heir to the rule, it was that she didn’t fit into that type – she disliked rules, she hated being confined in meetings and for sure, she wasn’t cool and tempered like Alec was. From his stories, she would have probably dueled a few just for the stupidity they even dared to think. She was hot-headed just like Max and neither of them were fit to rule. Only Alec.

Magnus watched her curiously, this was something he had not expected to encounter on his second visit to Idris palace. Sure, he had seen the interest Isabelle had shown in Simon, but like always he had assumed it to be something brief, passing, not something to stay on the mind of this beautiful creature. _Oh, Lightwoods_ , _complicated beings_ , Magnus thought as he sighed and squeezed gently Isabelle’s hand.

“My dear, you never told me you fell in love at first sight.”

She looked up sharply with a shocked expression as if she had not known this fact. And maybe she didn’t, Magnus realized, because raw emotion such as love at first sight is not something everyone can recognize. But in their case, one soul calls to another.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, honey.” He caressed her cheek comfortingly. “Or scared. Not many get this joy of experiencing this type of love and you should enjoy it. You’re young, beautiful and kind. Love while your heart is young, fill it with deep emotions, paint it with happy memories. Come to Magnifia when you’re ready, I’m sure Simon will be happy to see you.”

Isabelle gulped and Magnus could read the unspoken question in her black eyes – _will he really?_ He nodded and witnessed the shiest yet most adorable smile from Isabelle Lightwood.

 

**~~~**

 

As soon Alec and Lydia reached the gardens, she let go of his arm and took slightly ahead of him, clearly upset with how the evening had gone so far for them. She then whirled around and stopped nearby the shadow of a magnolia tree, glaring at him as she crossed her arms. To his surprise, Alec found her stance quite beautiful and empowering. She reminded him of Isabelle when something didn’t play out the way she wanted it and was going to fight for it teeth and nails. A smile curled his lips and this action seemed to enrage Lydia even more as she scoffed at him.

“I don’t like you.” She stated abruptly and with no further comments, leaving Alec to smirk in amusement.

“And why is that? I think such statements should be explained.” He said, coming closer to her and watching her intently.

Her cheeks flamed, but the daggers in her eyes never faded. “You let this arranged marriage happen. That’s enough of a reason?”

It wasn’t, Alec thought, but it did hit him right in the guts. Maybe she hadn’t spoken it out loud, but she had just called him a coward. All traces of amusement disappeared from his face as he straightened himself, his eyes turning a dark stormy blue. “And I assume you fought against it?” He asked her, mockery clear in his tone.

“Of course.” Lydia stated clearly, almost stomping her feet to show her resolute disagreement for this situation. “But I’m unwed, no present suitor and my father wouldn’t hear about my desires.” She then added, a begrudging expression appearing on her face.

“And what makes you it’s different in my situation?” Alec challenged her, arching an eyebrow in question which made Lydia look at him surprised.

“You’re the h-heir!” She stuttered and her tone showed that she knew nothing of politics, thing which made Alec sigh in tiredness.

“Look, I’m sorry that you’re in this without your consent, but the same is for me.” He said, passing his hand over his face in a tired manner. “I’m single, no current love interest and my father wouldn’t hear about my desires.” He repeated her words, giving her a faint smile. “But we’re in this and I think we can make it work if we get to some agreement ourselves.”

Lydia looked at him with a frown, clearly not having expected such an outcome from her engagement. She didn’t know much about Alec Lightwood, just that he was handsome, a great archer and heir to the ruler of Idris. He had never presented interest to her and frankly, he had been painted like the perfect heir with no spots on his image, perfect to fit an heir’s image and perfect for ruling Idris. There were no rumors about him – except that he had been courted by some unknown suitor – and that was about it. Nothing spectacular except his good looks. But now, this young heir was looking every bit the same as she did when she had confronted her father on this arrangement. He was showing emotions that maybe no one else saw because he never let them see and now he let her see them so she could understand that they were both trapped.

“What kind of agreement?” She asked on a small voice, looking still defiant, but the daggers in her eyes have disappeared. Instead there was a reluctant understanding of Alec’s position.

“Alec!” A happy voice interrupted them and Alec looked to his left down the tiled path where Isabelle was rushing towards him. He could see another dark figure behind her, but it was shrouded in the shadows and he couldn’t see clearly.

“Izzy.” He said with a warm and real smile, one Lydia noticed and found herself watching Alec in fascination. This kind of smile transformed his entire serious expression, showing her a part of the heir that definitely no one knew or saw very often. If Alec had been smiling like this more often, he would have had no issue in finding a bride.

“Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?” Isabelle asked as she watched Lydia in curious interest.

Alec wanted to reply but right then, the shadows moved and a beautiful man stepped into the light, making Alec blink and feel his breath rush out of his lungs.

“ _Who are you?_ ” He whispered to himself, his blue eyes growing a bit wider as he took in the sight of the man who watched him in return with a confident smile. There was a sweet pang of pain in his chest the more Alec stared and involuntarily, his hand found the other one where the ring he had received as gift rested on his ring-finger. There was a rush of emotions choking him up and suddenly his body felt hot and his lips felt dry. Who was this man and why he was reacting so violently to his presence? It felt threatening in one way, yet strongly compelling in another. He felt like he wanted to run, but in the same time he wanted to stay and… _know him_.

He barely even heard Isabelle chuckle and dragging Lydia away, leaving him alone with this mysterious man with kohl-lined cat-like eyes.

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.” The man said as he glided to him, stopping in front of him. “I’m Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous about writing their meeting that it feels like I'm going on a date haha  
> I've used some of the lines from the TV show as you probably noticed, but I couldn't help myself XD Hope you can forgive me for this ^^;  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it's not filled with Malec... yet.  
> Let me know your opinions :")


	4. Of Engagements and Consorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is enticed with Magnus' apparition, but this man holds a bigger card over their future together and Alec isn't sure he likes that, again, someone else is deciding his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!!  
> My work and sleep program have been hectic lately and while I wanted to write, I couldn't because my traitorous body needed sleep #missmyyoungdays  
> Also, I'm sorry for the slow development of the Malec relationship, I hope you don't mind it ^^;; (I enjoy a playing-hard-to-get game, so they might be a this game for a few chapters xD) Also, although in my mind I can see Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr as Alec and Magnus, I wanted to keep their characters' physical description from the books, so just imagine a taller Harry Shum and a few inches short Matt haha  
> In any case, please enjoy this chapter and I hope to post the next one very soon! :D  
> Happy Easter/holidays, folks :")

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.” The man said as he glided to him, stopping in front of him. “I’m Magnus.”

Despite his reputation of having a good time reaction, Alec actually took a few moments before he replied – “A-Alec.” – and stuttered like a girl in front of her crush.

“Prince _Alexander_?” Magnus said and Alec felt his face go flush with red. It was the first time he actually felt joy upon hearing his name spelled out completely. He never thought that someone could say his name in such an endearing manner and in the same time with a challenge attached to it.

“I-I’m no prince, just Alec.” He managed to get out again with a stutter for which he cursed himself because being an heir did not allow you to have issues with public speaking or other officials from the Seven Islands.

Magnus chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the corner, drawing Alec’s attention – they looked like cat eyes and the line of black mixed in with glitter that traced the almond shape of Magnus’ eyes created an enticement to Alec, one he did not want to pull out. He simply wanted to lose into those eyes.

Wait, _cat’s eyes_?

“You sent me those gifts.” Alec dead-panned and like the end of a stage play, the curtains fell and he looked annoyed. “ _You_ are the one courting me.” He continued and Magnus’ smile faltered a little, having sensed that Alec wasn’t actually pleased with this realization; although he had seen how his gifts have been welcomed.

“I’m not very subtle as I thought I am.” Magnus said, trying to make the atmosphere light again – or at least with the sexual tension that Alec had seemed to ooze at the sight of him, but he saw that his little cupcake was more stubborn than he imagined.

“No, you’re not and you’ve complicated my life.” Alec retorted, crossing his arms and half-realizing that he sounded like a petulant kid. He didn’t care – this was the suitor, the only person who was responsible for the mess in his life right now. And he was a _man._ Relationships of same sex weren’t something unheard of in Idris, but the rarity of it made the whole situation feel a bit weird and awkward for Alec and coupling it with his reaction to Magnus’ appearance, well, let’s say it didn’t sit well with the heir of Idris.

“Already?” Magnus teased and Alec got that tingling sensation on his skin and shivers running down his spine. “It was never my intention, Alexander. I just wanted to impress you.” He continued with such honesty that left Alec baffled for a few moments.

“By sending me silk and jewelry?” Alec arched an eyebrow in amazement.

“I could hardly send you flowers, could I? Or would you have appreciated them more?” Magnus replied, the tip of his tongue slowly licking his lower lip drawing Alec’s attention.

“No flowers.” He replied on a gruffly tone, his blue eyes snapping back at Magnus’ enticing ones. “No silk or jewelry either. If you claim to like me, you come and face me. That’s the only way to impress me.” He continued, not realizing that he was actually challenging Magnus with his words.

 _So much like his sister_ , Magnus thought, chuckling inwardly as he dared to approach Alec even more, closing the distance between them and drawing pleasure in seeing the other one taking a deep breath at this new closeness.

“That’s why I have come, Alexander.” He whispered and Alec couldn’t see anything but Magnus in that moment, caught by the swirls of gold, green and deep brown of the other man. “I will steal you away.”

Alec’s brain stopped functioning at Magnus’ last words – _what?_ he thought as he was slowly reeling back into reality, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest, his body thrumming with unexpected emotion and need for a man who had only managed to mess up his life and throw him in an engagement he didn’t want. _What the hell was happening to him?_

“I-I’m not s-some _thing_ to steal me away.” He hated that he stuttered again, but he managed to look composed – or so he hoped – glaring at Magnus, but not backing away from their proximity. He was a warrior besides an heir, he was taught to hold his ground in front of anyone challenging his comfort. “I’m not sure what game you think you’re playing, but this one… you’re not going to win.” He stated, a determined smirk snaking across his lips.

“You play hard to get.” Magnus said and chuckled pleased which only made Alec seethe even more at the nonchalant manner the other man was displaying. “I never back down from a challenge, Alexander.” He continued, lifting his hand and tracing some invisible line down Alec’s arm. “You have something that I want back or… at least something in return.” He added with a whisper, his head titled as he watched the heir through his thick eyelashes, his magenta colored locks falling over his face creating a charming sight to which Alec was all but immune.

“What’s that?” He whispered back, caught in the moment of Magnus’ touch and his intent gaze.

“My heart.”

“You barely know me.” Alec replied with a bewildered tone, taking one step back – damn, he gave in.

“I suggest we change this.” Magnus smiled and he actually felt his knees go weak. What the fuck was wrong with him? Indeed he hadn’t shown an active interest in women like Jace and Max have done, but that didn’t mean he was into men – was he? He considered himself an admirer of beauty, be it feminine or masculine. And yet, Magnus was overriding his system in a way no one had managed so far.

“I’m afraid you’re too late for that.” Alec dismissed the idea with something he wanted to be a mocking smile, but ended up with a bitter smile. “I’m engaged.”

At his statement, Magnus chuckled, his cat eyes practically glowing with excitement. “Oh, I know.”

“You do?” Alec asked in surprise.

“Been knowing it for a while now.” Magnus admitted and there was a secrecy in his tone that Alec wasn’t sure he liked it or not.

“How come?” The heir asked, feeling a bit fidgety. If Magnus had heard of his engagement with Lydia then how many more have heard it too? He hadn’t even managed to speak with Lydia of their agreement and he needed her on board with him, he would have hated it to get married with someone who hated his guts,

Magnus ignored his question and turned towards the arched doors marking entrance to the palace as there were trumpets announcing the appearance of the rulers. “I think we should go inside.” He glanced over his shoulder at Alec who gulped in nervousness. “It will be fine, Alexander.” Magnus said, sensing the unquiet behind the mask Alec was struggling to put it up. “I promise to be your knight in shining armor tonight.” He then added, a promising look settling on his handsome features.

Despite himself, Alec found himself oddly reassured and followed this mysterious suitor of his back inside the palace where everyone was standing up while the rulers assumed their places. Alec left Magnus’ side to stand beside his brother who was on the right side of Robert while Isabelle stood on the left side of her mother. Involuntarily to him, Alec’s gaze seemed to lock onto Magnus’ figure who was still standing where he had left him. Once more he felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat and his heart start a loud and fast hammering in his chest.

As soon as there was quiet, Robert stood again and smiled at everyone in the ball. “Tonight, we have gathered to celebrate the return from the battlefield of my two sons. I am grateful for your presence and I am pleased to announce that our borders stand strong against any invaders.” He said and everyone in the room cheered. “There were no casualties on our side to this confrontation as my sons have reported, but this is the fourth breach or attempt of breaching,” Robert allowed himself a satisfied smile which caused a wave of dark chuckles from everyone, “and we have decided that it is best to repay this _kindness_.”

Alec froze – he had not heard this decision from his father and judging by the look on Max, it was not the ruler’s idea. While he was a strong preacher of _offense is the best defense_ , his father and brother considered otherwise and by engaging in a battle in Teika or Uriba, it only meant that they were going to waste resources and lose lives. The seas surrounding the Seven Islands were not calm and welcoming seas and Idris did not have the protection the other islands had when it came to sailing.

Idris was the paradise everyone sought due to its Mediterranean climate and its spiritual connection to The Greaters, but this island lost the power of magic since Valentine. They could not sail just as easily as a teikan or uriban. Even those from Camus could engage on a sea battle and come out victorious. Alec did not agree with his father’s decision, but he could not argue with him in front of everyone; he would have to wait.

“My son, Max, will handpick the soldiers for this mission and they will arrange only damage the ports of Teika and Uriba. No land battle will be engaged unless it’s necessary.” Robert continued in the hushed silence, everyone understanding what this meant – not everyone leaving will return to Idris.

“In another order, I have great news regarding the heir of Idris.” The ruler continued and the silence broke as everyone eyed Alec who turned into a mask of stone, emotions shut off completely. “I would like to announce to everyone my son’s – Alexander – engagement to –”

But to whom Robert was going to say, he didn’t get the chance as Magnus strode from the archer doors through the dance floor and stopped at a respectable distance in front of Robert. With a flourish bow, he announced himself – “Magnus Bane, King of Magnifia, at your service.”

Robert was speechless at the sight of the man in front of him. He had known him when Isabelle had invited him for some trading, but he did not remember inviting him to this ball! Especially when he had just made the announcement that he had authorized attacks on the ports of Teika and Uriba. He wanted to glare at his daughter for not letting him know that they were going to have a guest of another island. Surely, Magnifia was insignificant when compared with the other islands, but its role in everyone’s every day life had given it an importance Robert disliked. It wasn’t that he hated Magnus or Magnifia, it was just that it was abnormal that no one could visit that island or conquer it without finding instant death. And abnormalities in Robert’s vision only meant trouble like Valentine Morgenstern.

“King Magnus, we were not expecting you.” Robert finally acknowledged him with a small admonishment in his statement which Magnus dismissed with a radiant smile.

“Yet here I am.”

Robert waited for something more but it seemed that Magnus wasn’t inclined to continue. Grinding his teeth, the ruler forced himself to keep this charade going – “Thank you for honoring us with your presence. Feel free to enjoy this evening as it is a celebratory event for everyone.”

“Right, you were about to announce your son’s engagement.” Magnus said casually, his luminous eyes flickering in the direction of Alec who was watching all this with impassive curiosity. Robert did not like this.

“Yes, I was –” Robert started, but was again interrupted by Magnus.

“I would have preferred a few more days for us to get to know each other better, though.”

“Pardon me?” Robert asked and saw his son turn white as paper, confusion mixing with a bit of understanding on Alec’s face.

Magnus tried hard not to smile, he had always enjoyed a bit of trouble and he truly hoped that Alec will forgive him for his behavior now – it wasn’t that he had wanted their story to unfold this way, but hearing Robert speak earlier like that had made him want to _retaliate_ in some way. This man was no better than Valentine if he was going to send people to war just to prove a point or he was going to push his son into a marriage he obviously didn’t want. _Aren’t you doing the same with Alexander?_ – a tiny voice whispered in the back of his mind which Magnus promptly shut it out. His intentions were pure, well, to a certain point.

“I’ve been courting your son for a while; I believe you have received my gifts addressed to him.” Magnus revealed and the shocked murmurs that went around the ballroom confirmed what he had told to Isabelle – he had covered his tracks very well. Only she caught on his court game.

Robert was speechless for the second time this night, but not for long – “You’re a man!”

“Or so I’ve been told.” Magnus remarked dryly.

“You can’t court a man. It-it’s –” Robert continued, stuttering before he was interrupted by Magnus.

“– unheard of? Immoral? Not likely?” It was clear that the King of Magnifia was jerking Robert’s chain. To his shame, Alec felt like smiling. “I assure you that it’s not unheard of and least immoral. It is one’s decision to choose whom to court or not. And I have chosen Alexander.” Magnus looked at Alec and smiled, sending those tiny shivers down Alec’s spine, the way his name has been spoken making him want to close his eyes in sinful pleasure.

“My son is already engaged!” Robert turned red in the face, not believing that he was being made a fool in his own court.

“Is he now?” Magnus’ cat eyes turned coldly on Robert. “If you mean me, then yes, he is engaged.” His words startled even Alec who nearly lost his composure and wanted to go and drag Magnus away from here. This was going way too far.

“Father, perhaps we should continue this privately.” He suggested instead, looking at Robert who was shaking visibly. Alec had to hand it over to Magnus – not one could make Robert this angry in such a short amount of time.

The ruler of Idris didn’t say anything for a full minute, his gaze boring into Magnus like he wanted to drill him into non-existence. Unfortunately for him, Magnus was looking as he was actually bored with the ruler’s actions and he was currently checking his amethyst cuffs with curious interest. In a restrained huff, Robert left the ball room, expecting for everyone involved in this mess to follow him. Nevertheless, Maryse was quick on his heels while Izzy glided up to Magnus with unhidden giddiness which made Alec frown a little.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Max whispered to him, eyeing Magnus with more interest than Alec would have liked. “Never seen father’s temper go off the roof like this.” He added and Alec rolled his eyes as he sensed his brother’s thirst for mischief and trouble. No wonder he was eyeing Magnus with interest, anyone troublesome was good enough for Max.

“And here I thought you’re worried for me that now I might be engaged to a man instead of a woman.” Alec said with a slight accusing tone to which Max grimaced a bit before clapping his palm over Alec’s shoulder.

“My brother, I actually envy you. I wish I could have two beauties running up for my hand.”

Alec didn’t dignify that comment with an answer especially since Lydia wasn’t thrilled to be his fiancée and he wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to be courted by a man, even if the said man was the most interesting and beautiful man he had seen in his entire life. Involuntarily, he let his gaze wander up and down Magnus’ figure from the back as he was being walked by Isabelle to his father’s private chambers. A bit taller than him, Magnus was rather slender with somewhat broad shoulders, slim waist and long legs that kept going on forever. He looked fit and there was a coiled power that was coming off of him, shrouding him in the mystery that Alec was so pulled into. He wasn’t sure why this man had chosen him for courtship, but it intrigued him more than he would have liked to admit and somehow he felt bitter that Magnus hadn’t revealed to him from the beginning – all of this mess could have been avoided. Now there was nothing to do but let the show go on and hope for the best outcome.

 

**~~~**

 

 

The doors closed as soon as everyone was inside Robert’s private chambers. With the ease of a king, Magnus took a seat on the small couch placed in the right side of the ruler’s office. Robert’s eyes flashed in unspoken anger as he watched Magnus from behind his office desk, his hands gripping the chair’s back tightly. Beside him, Maryse stood tall and unyielding, but supportive of her husband. In front of the door stood awkwardly the three brothers and Lydia with Henry who wasn’t looking particularly happy with the development. Magnus felt the need of a strong drink but he was beginning to doubt the manners of the Idris’ rulers. He could even picture Robert pouring that drink over his head, if he has much suggested to have one.

“Explain yourself, King of Magnifia.” Robert thundered and Magnus arched an eyebrow in a cool way as if he was not tolerating such manner of speech directed to him. Far in the back, Alec begrudgingly admired Magnus’ royal air.

“Explain what, Ruler of Idris?”

A snort was heard from the three brothers and Lydia – clearly the youngsters found Magnus amusing.

Robert tried to calm himself down although the _king_ was really getting on his nerves. The thought that his son, his _heir_ , was engaged to such a flamboyant character and nonetheless a man, it made his nerves tingle with anxiety and violence. He wanted to strike and fast so this story didn’t spread and cause instability in their rule.

“The meaning of your words – please, explain them. You said you were engaged to my son.”

Magnus smiled slightly as he looked at one of his rings. “That’s right. I and Alexander got engaged two weeks ago.” He said and looked at Robert who gaped open-mouthed at him – such a funny sight, Magnus thought.

“Robert, what’s the meaning of this?!” Henry interfered and looked murderous and everyone with a bit of a heart felt for him. His daughter had been promised to marry Alexander Lightwood, but now it seemed that the heir was engaged with someone else. However, Lydia didn’t seem to mind this one bit at all, she was just trying to make an understanding of all this, even if her gaze kept being drawn to where the Lightwood brothers stood together, all three looking ready to defend one another. She felt her heart flutter like it didn’t before when she met Alec.

Magnus stood up in a swooshing move, making everyone look at him like he was magic on legs. “I should apologize, sir.” He addressed Henry who looked taken aback by this. “At the moment of our engagement, no one knew, not even Alexander.” He continued  and looked sincerely apologetic making Henry unsure of how to react, but he did poise the question on everyone’s mind –

“How he could not know he was engaged to someone?”

At this, some red colored Magnus’ cheeks making look even more attractive in Alec’s eyes. “I assume that by now everyone is aware that Alexander has been receiving gifts from an unknown sender, namely me.” He started and walked across the room slowly, his gaze steady on the object of his desires. “I know for a fact that Alexander never accepted them,” He continued and Alec caught himself feeling guilty, “but he did accept only one. And that was the most important of them all.” He added as he stopped in front of the other one who was watching him with open incredulity. How easily his cold mask faded in front of Magnus.

A jolt passed through Alec as the king took his right hand gently, lifting it for everyone to see the glittering golden ring with the bluest sapphire resting on his ring finger. An intake of breath could be heard from everyone, especially when Magnus lifted his own hand, showing the pair of the ring Alec wore – a pale silver encasing an amethyst of the deepest purple. The design of both rings was similar, only the color of the stones differing one which seemed to match something in them – sapphire for Alec’s blue eyes and amethyst for Magnus’ mysterious self.

“B-but it doesn’t mean anything!” Alec pulled his hand away, hiding it behind his hand like it could make everything normal. “It was a gift, there was no interaction between us and like you said, I rejected your gifts!”

Magnus tried not to wince at the other one’s words. “In Magnifia, the rings are a pair only to the King and his consort. Once you have accepted it, you have accepted my proposal.” He tried to explain, although he could see that this reason won’t make it through.

“In Idris, the exchange of two rings means nothing.” Robert said with a rough voice, his eyes dead set on Magnus. “You can’t come and claim your rights in Idris, especially with a small island like Magnifia –”

“Careful.” Magnus said softly with an easy smile. “Magnifia might be small, but its resources are limitless and available throughout the Seven Islands.” He added and from the tension that suddenly rose, he realized that everyone understood his message – if he made his island’s resources unavailable to Idris only, that would create an advantage to the other islands to come bustling over.

“I don’t think it’s wise to make threats if you want our brother’s hand.” Max interfered and his gray eyes warned Magnus that he was overstepping his boundaries. Next to him, Alec made a sound between snort and scoff at his brother’s words – _really, when had he turned into the lady of the castle?_

“Max, stop it.” Isabelle put her hand over her brother’s shoulder. “Magnus is just trying to explain his island’s rules. Just because they don’t apply to Idris it doesn’t mean that they’re not important.” She continued, Magnus’ eyes darting to her in an appreciative manner. “While this might not have been the best approach, Alec did accept the ring.” She added, looking apologetically at Alec who resumed his no-emotions mask. “Magnus, is there a way your engagement can be undone and maybe follow a more neutral way of courting my brother without putting an engagement ring on him?” Isabelle asked Magnus who looked surprised – out of all the Lightwoods, she proved to be the smartest.

“It can only be undone if Alexander is not interested or attracted in me.” Magnus said and everyone zeroed in on Alec who grew, if possible, even more stiffer than before.

“That’s hardly even worth debating.” Robert immediately dismissed the idea of his son being attracted by a man like Magnus. “It is clear that Alec doesn’t feel that way about you.” He added and there was a nasty smile on his face.

“Alexander, try taking off your ring.” Magnus simply said and much to his surprise, Alec found himself he didn’t want to. The ring had come to be his in the last two weeks and it felt like a part of himself; giving it up would mean giving a part of himself. Also, this ring would be his only reminder of Magnus if he were to never see the man – he didn’t want to part with it.

But he had to.

He was the heir of Idris, he had duties to his people. So, with regret in his heart, he reached to pull off his ring only to find out he couldn’t. Despite the hustling joy in his belly, Alec kept trying to take it out, but in vain. He looked at Magnus who was smiling at him softly and full of yearning.

“If you had taken the ring off, it would have meant you’re not my consort.” He explained to Alec who gulped, feeling his heart beating fast and hard. “But you are. I am sorry for not having been a proper suitor, but my intentions for you are of the best and I wanted to know you since the moment I saw you. I would be blessed and honored if you would be my consort in Magnifia.” He continued, somehow his hand having found Alec’s and holding it while his cat-like gaze bore into Alec’s blue eyes.


	5. Debts and choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is a King before all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay, chapter 5 XD  
> Today is Easter holiday in Romania, so this is my bunny gift for everyone <3  
> Freshly written so to speak :"D
> 
> Also, I think this might be the chapter which will raise most of the questions ^^;  
> But I assure there's an answer for every question or so I hope (do remind me if I overlook anything)
> 
> And, and.. I made a sort of poster for this fic - click this [link](http://gibberish10.tumblr.com/post/143599956628/royal-affairs-gibberish10-shadowhunters-tv) to see it XP
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :D  
> xoxo

“If you had taken the ring off, it would have meant you’re not my consort.” He explained to Alec who gulped, feeling his heart beating fast and hard. “But you are. I am sorry for not having been a proper suitor, but my intentions for you are of the best and I wanted to know you since the moment I saw you. I would be blessed and honored if you would be my consort in Magnifia.” He continued, somehow his hand having found Alec’s and holding it while his cat-like gaze bore into Alec’s blue eyes.

“Why couldn’t I take it off?” Alec asked and Magnus noticed the fear behind the logical tone. He smiled, wanting to ease the other one’s worries, but he wasn’t sure he could do this just yet – Alec did not trust him, that was clear.

“Because you feel the same as I do.” He said, hearing the sharp intake of breath from Alec as he pulled his hand away from Magnus and broke their eye contact, leaving Magnus with a feeling of emptiness. Alec was going to cut his heart in tiny bits until he finally accepted the two of them.

Isabelle watched the two of them curiously and was about to say something when someone else beat her to it – “Can everyone leave and let us have a private conversation with King of Magnifia?” Maryse asked and every pair of eyes settled on her with surprise. While their mother has not been an active presence in their life, the Lightwood siblings knew that she rarely expressed her desires without first consulting them with Robert. The fact that she had just voiced that Magnus and the rulers of Idris share a conversation only made it suspicious to them and they couldn’t help but wonder if Maryse might know more than she’s letting on.

“Maryse, but what about my daughter?” Henry said in an agitated tone, clearly affected by this whole situation.

“No one was officially informed of your daughter’s engagement to my son, so there shouldn’t be any harm done to her reputation, Henry.” Maryse said curtly, her razor like gaze cutting through him like paper. “Besides, I see she’s not suffering any pride damage from the looks of it.” She added as she looked at Lydia who blushed immediately. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we will discuss this matter tomorrow. Right now, we have a much more pressing matter at hand.”

Henry wanted to say something more, but Lydia put her hand on her father’s arm and shook her head slowly. It was enough – the Lightwoods were having a family drama and she didn’t want to be a part of it. She lifted her head to excuse herself and her father from the room, but her eyes caught the stormy gray eyes staring at her and her heart clenched. Nope, definitely not going to be a part of their drama. Without further words, she simply turned around and dragged her family out of there.

“If you’re going to talk with Magnus about my engagement to him, I want to be here.” Alec announced as soon as the door closed behind Lydia. He had his arms crossed and every bit in his stance indicated defiance.

Maryse turned on him and her features nearly softened. “Alexander, _please_.” She said and the use of his full name had him unravel inside. His mother hadn’t called him _Alexander_ since he had been a child. She hadn’t acknowledged him since he had been sixteen and now… no, this night was proving itself to be too much and everything started with Magnus. He felt his sister’s hand at his shoulder, but right now he didn’t want to be here even if he had just said earlier he did. His mother and Magnus had just killed the will out of him – he didn’t want to fight back.

So, he turned and left, his brothers following him.

Silence settled over the room and the remaining three persons. Magnus found himself slightly fidgety and something about Maryse had him wary. Unlike her husband, she was a closed book – he could see from where Alec had learned the art of hiding emotions – and she seemed a whole lot sharper than Robert who tended to act on his emotions rather than think it all through which, not oddly enough, reminded him of the other Lightwood – Max, while Isabelle was the epitome of these two combined. _Nicely done, Lightwoods_ , Magnus thought to himself.

“We’re alone.” He broke the silence, not bearing to stand it even a minute more.

Maryse looked at him like he had sprouted another head in the last second. “You’re a man.”

“I think we covered that with your dear husband just moments ago.” Magnus said dryly, wondering briefly what was it with Lightwoods and his gender. Really, was he wearing a dress?

“And you’re magical.” She added, this time piquing Magnus’ interest.

“Oh?” He didn’t say anything, he just watched her patiently wondering where she was going with this. No one in the Seven Islands knew about Magnifia magic – it was part of the island which compelled everyone who learned of its ways to forget unless a magical object or magic itself had touched them at some point. For Maryse to recognize and comment on Magnus’ true self was something peculiar indeed.

“You’ve come to collect the debt, right?” Maryse seemed unperturbed by Magnus’ comments, like she was just trying not to let herself distracted before everything was out. “You helped us twelve years ago and you said that you’ll come collect the debt we owe you when the time was right. You were a woman back then, but that was just magic glamouring your true self, no?” She continued and the wariness Magnus had felt regarding Maryse changed into full blown fear.

The Lightwoods have dabbled with magic and now magic has been merged with their lives. They would remember anything Magnus could say about Magnifia.

“Maryse, I have been a man from the beginning and have never expressed the desire to cross dress as a woman.” Magnus explained, trying to keep all of his thoughts away from showing up on his face. He could play a really nice poker face and this situation required it. “The debt you’re talking about… it’s not one you owe me.” He added on a softer voice, realizing that this poor family has been tricked by an enchanter. No warlock would have done or so Magnus wanted to believe.

“Then isn’t this the reason why you want Alec as your consort?” Maryse asked, her voice trembling just slightly.

“There are many other reasons why I want Alexander as my consort, but the main one is that he has been on my mind ever since I’ve seen him.” Magnus said with a serious tone, aware that he was sounding maybe shallow, but he had always acted on his emotions, that was his true nature and the one of Magnifia. If he didn’t, then he’d slowly lose himself and his mind. “Tell me about this debt you owe to someone magical.” He asked Maryse, changing the subject of his choice of consort.

 

**~~~**

 

Back in the ballroom, the three brothers were keeping a pretense of all-is-perfectly-good for the crowd which was eyeing them curiously, but not daring to approach them. Maybe it was Alec’s glowering gaze or Max’s presence, they wouldn’t know.

“What are you going to do, big brother?” Isabelle asked Alec who looked at her with an impatient gaze.

“About?”

“Magnus.”

Alec sighed. “I don’t know. If the engagement is real and I have to accept it, then… there’s nothing much I can do, is there?”

“There’s always a choice, Alec.” Isabelle told him, truly believing in her words, but Alec knew better. As an heir you never had choices, only straight paths you had to follow whether you liked them or not. “Besides, it looked you fancied Magnus.” She added, a tentative smile appearing on her lips.

“Do I?” Alec replied a bit sadly, not sure if his attraction to Magnus had anything to do with the fact that their rings were a pair and somehow connected.

“It might be magic, Izzy.” Max interfered, sounding displeased with how things have unfolded. “There’s no way Alec couldn’t have taken off that ring if it wasn’t imbued with magic and synced in with Magnus’ one.”

“Since when do you know so much about magic? And why do you think Magnus has used magic?” Isabelle asked, a frown appearing on her forehead.

“I’m the warrior, big sister. It’s my job to know every thing that can harm us and how best we can protect ourselves.” He replied and a wild grin appeared on his face. “I wonder if magic users bleed red.”

Alec and Isabelle looked shocked at his words. “You’re not thinking of attacking Magnus, are you?!” His sister asked, gripping Max’s arm.

The storm in his gray eyes settled a bit and the wildness of his smile subdued. “I’m no fool. Magnifia might be unreachable, but we need their resources. If killing Magnus means we’re going to lose the benefits, I won’t jeopardize that, although I won’t let him believe he can bully us into thinking he has the upper hand.”

“But, Max… he just wants to be with our brother, nothing more.” Isabelle said, worry mixing with sadness at her brother’s words. She had always known that Max had a more ruthless and violent side which made him an excellent warrior, but hearing him talk like this… it scared her. Her baby brother shouldn’t have to know such desire and lest, yearn for them. Because she could see the desire to hurt, to cause trouble, she could see it in his troubled gray eyes.

“Idris will lose the heir if Alec accepts Magnus’ proposal.” Max replied coldly, his gaze moving to meet Alec’s in a challenging manner. In the end, it all depended on Alec’s answer – if he was going to fight this or simply let it sweep him away to a land no one could reach to.

“Alec!” Jace’s voice suddenly broke the Lightwood brother’s conversation, making them realize that they were still in the middle of a party. “What’s this I’m hearing? You’re engaged to a man which is king?” He said with laughter in his voice, clearly finding this situation amusing. Or maybe it was just the wine on his breath.

“You know, Jace,” Alec turned on him, his blue eyes piercing, “I’d like for once to have my best friend back.” He added, leaving Jace taken aback and shocked as Alec simply left them, clearly upset.

 

**~~~**

 

Magnus expected Maryse to say the story behind the debt, but in the end it had been Robert. While he had hashed out the main events which led to a debt to an enchanter, Magnus could understand the pain and the desperation of a family who needed help _of any sort_. Too bad it had been an enchanter who gave it to them.

“Describe to me the woman who helped you.” Magnus asked and when he heard _blonde, blue eyes_ and _very_ _beautiful_ , there was only one name that popped in his mind – “Camille.” He shared the name with them, urging them not to forget it this time. It was bad enough that Camille was the enchanter they were indebted to, let alone the fact that he had been mistaken for her. “You couldn’t have picked a better shark for your debts.” He said with a sigh, starting to pace through the room.

“You know her?” Maryse asked and he could hear the suspicions in her tone.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Magnus said dramatically, looking at Maryse with a grimace. “But we’re not on the best of terms.” He added, thinking that this was being put mildly – Camille had succeeded de Quincey in his reign of terror, but Magnus had become the king and despite her efforts, she was still forced to listen to his command.

And his command had been to challenge him if she wanted the throne of Magnifia; if not, then she should relinquish the properties in the southern area of Magnifia and retire to the northern part, in the icy and cold lands. Magnus hated the cold and he had considered this a fitting punishment for someone as lively and cruel as Camille. Both of them knew that her magical powers were not enough to challenge Magnus for the throne and it would have only resulted in her death.

But she had promised to make Magnus’ life as pleasant as her life in the icy north. So far, she had kept her word – Magnifia recognized her as a powerful magical being and allowed her to transform the northern area into her kingdom – part jungle, part icy mountains, Camille ruled over the darkness and cold while Magnus kept the southern area warm and sunny which tropical forests and sandy beaches. Indeed, he could still summon Camille to answer for her deeds, to have her punished if need to be, but Camille had evaded being caught and Magnus could not have her responsible if nothing incriminated her. She was the best of the enchanters just like he was the best of the warlocks.

“The seal on Max is breaking.” Magnus decided to tell them and Maryse put her hand over Robert’s in search of support – the sight was heartbreaking for the king. He had seen many parents lose their children and the devastating emotional toll that took over their lives was tremendous.

“How do you know this if you have no connection with Camille’s debt?” Robert asked, his hand covering Maryse’s in a soothing manner.

“I noticed something was not right with your son Max the moment I met him tonight. I did not recognize it as being a seal, but with the story you’ve just told me… the signs are all there.” Magnus explained, sighing as he resumed his pacing. “Recently, has he become more ruthless? Thirstier in his need of war, violence?” He asked and while Maryse blanched, Robert tensed as he nodded yes.

“You have let his desires control him and in doing so, the seal is breaking. It’s been twelve years now, I’m surprised it lasted this long.” He said, but just as he did, he realized something – seals on memories didn’t last this long unless there were other elements that have tempered or slowed down their life expectancy. Immediately, images of Alec and Izzy popped in his mind and he understood.

“You mean to say that the seals could have always broken like this? That they were not forever?” Maryse asked, her voice carrying her pain and anger as she slowly realized that it had been a trick.

“Yes.”

“Then… our debt to her…”

“Is still standing.” Magnus confirmed with a sad expression. “Camille helped you, but with a price. A temporary help with a life-long debt.” He sighed, feeling like destiny was playing a joke on him. He had to choose a consort whose family was imbued with Camille’s magic.

“No.” Maryse shook her head, the thought of her children knowing the truth of what had happened back then and the risk of having… no, she couldn’t allow this. “Tell me how to save them, Magnus, tell me.” She said pleadingly and looked at the king with such an earnest look that for a moment Magnus saw Isabelle.

“They have to know, Maryse.” Magnus replied and approached the two rulers. “And they will know. Such secrets won’t stay buried for long.” He added and grimaced sadly at Maryse’s whimper upon hearing his words. “What I can do to help is just offer advice.”

“Will it help them?” She asked and Magnus nodded. “Tell me.”

“Wait.” Robert interfered, his gaze pained but calculating. “Will this cause another debt to you magic folk?” He asked and Magnus could hear his disdain in his words.

“Warlocks do not require debts or favors for their help. That’s enchanters’ work.”

“Are you a warlock?” Maryse asked, her eyes widening a little. It seemed she knew more about warlocks than she did of enchanters.

“Yes, always have been one.” Magnus smiled at her, feeling more sympathy for her than for her husband.

“How can we know that what you’re saying is true?” Robert asked, making the king groan.

“You can’t, you just have to trust me.”

“Trust you? You came here, _magicked_ our son in accepting a magic ring which tied him to you with an engagement, you’re acquainted with Camille who tricked us into owing her a debt and you want us to trust you?!” Robert looked menacingly at Magnus who returned his gaze coolly.

“First of all, you asked for Camille’s help. You were the one to accept her conditions, regardless of the consequences. Don’t try to pin it on me, it’s your mistake. Second of all, I never _magicked_ Alexander in accepting my ring. He did that on his own choice. And lastly, I don’t lie.” Magnus replied, the color of his eyes intensifying so much that it reached a pure yellow gold.

“No, you just skirt around the truth.”

Magnus threw his hands up in exasperation. “Maryse, how do you put up with him?” He asked and then added hastily – “No need to answer. Humans have always been ready to lie down at their loved ones’ feet.”

“You’re not human?!” Robert asked and Magnus laughed.

“No, darling, I’m magic.” He said and grinned in a mischievous way. “And if you want my help in saving your family, you’re better going to listen to me carefully.”

Robert wanted to say something more, but Maryse’s nails dug into his arm, stopping him.

He knew he shouldn’t play his cards like this, but Robert was challenging – no, _annoying_ him – more than Camille ever did. Besides, what he was going to do was worth seeing Robert boil in his own cocky anger.

“Alexander will have the choice of selecting either being a ruler of Idris or a consort of Magnifia.” Magnus said, feeling a sordid pleasure upon seeing Robert’s contorted expression. “And in return, I will take your debt from Camille and tell you how to keep your son Max from breaking down and going on a killing rampage.” He paused for a few moments, letting them process his words and his conditions. “Do we agree?”

“Do we have a choice?” Robert gritted out.

“I’d usually say _always_ , but in this case, not really.” Magnus replied a bit flippantly. “Like it or not, between me and Alec there is something and I intend to figure it out. If by the end of it, he won’t like me, then I won’t insist.”

“Were there others?” Maryse asked and it baffled Magnus for a second.

“Others…?”

“Other consorts.”

Magnus gulped. “I believe my love life is not a topic of interest in our conversation.”

“There is if you’re going to take away my son.” Maryse said fiercely and the razor sharp gaze he saw on her at first showed herself. _There’s a lioness protecting her cubs_ , Magnus thought with an admiring feeling for the woman.

“Alexander will be coming to Magnifia only if he chooses me, did we not settle on this?” The king replied, not really giving Maryse an answer.

“They died, didn’t they?” She asked and Magnus flinched, barely visible, but her eyes didn’t miss it. “Being your consort is a sentence to death. You’re going to help one of my sons and condemn the other.” She continued and her voice was dripping with disgust. “You’re no different than that Camille.”

Magnus looked guilty and sad in the same time. “I don’t want Alexander’s death, but… yes, there’s a risk for him living on Magnifia.” He said, feeling suddenly old and weary. Truth was that Magnifia was mostly deadly to humans, non-magic users. But there have been stories, stories of strong humans who have lived long and beautifully with the Kings and Queens of Magnifia. So far, Magnus did not have that opportunity, his previous consorts having either left him or died.

“And still, you’re going to take him with you if he says yes.” Maryse remarked, the disgust in her tone not disappearing.

“I am a King before all, Maryse. Just like you and Robert, I have a duty for my people.” Magnus said, his voice void of emotions. “I have a duty for my land, one neither of you could understand. However,” He continued, his expression pained, “I promise to keep Alexander out of harm if it’s within my power, magical or not.”

“Your promise means nothing.”

“My promise means everything.” Magnus retorted sharply. “For it is not easy to have a King of Magnifia promise you something. Our magic binds us to our vows.”

“And why would you make such a promise?” Robert asked, begrudging curiosity lacing his tone.

Magnus smiled. “Because a King would sacrifice his well being and life for his consort.”


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec battles with his own desires while Izzy proves herself to her parents and Max gives into responsibility.  
> Everyone changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend was the weekend where I've been the most productive in matters of writing XD ~~feeling proud~~  
>  I can't believe I'm posting chapter 6 or that I've even reached to this chapter! It's been a while since I was able to write this much and want to thank everyone who's been reading, leaving comments and kudos; everything is much appreciated <3  
> Also, I dedicate this chapter to @TheLittleBlackCap because her comments challenged and inspired me in the same time to keep on writing and to create a world you'd all like to read :") ~~I hope I managed at least a little xP~~
> 
> Thank you all again for reading and enjoy this new chapter ~~sorry for my sappiness~~  
>  xoxo

When morning came and Alec opened his eyes to the beautiful singing of the birds outside his balcony, he just wanted to take out his bow and struck each and every one of that happy singing bird. He wished that for once Idris’ weather manifested grey and cold just like his mood right now. He groaned as he turned and tossed in his bed, trying to find a reason as to why he shouldn’t leave the room today; not that there weren’t, it was just not good enough for a ruler as he was supposed to be.

A sigh left his lips – a ruler. He wasn’t sure he was going to be one anymore with the Magnus issue and all. Ever since he had left the party, he had been trying to find a good solution to this situation, he had been trying to come up with ideas that could help both Idris and Magnus, but in the end he had only come up to the conclusion that if Magnus didn’t pull out his engagement ring, then Alec had to forfeit his status as heir to Idris.

He couldn’t be a ruler of Idris and a consort of Magnifia.

And the bad part of all this was that he didn’t even feel that bad for not being able to be a ruler. The only thing that kept him worrying was who of his brothers was going to replace him – Max wasn’t one of the best options and Idris haven’t had a female ruler in ages, besides Isabelle might cause wars just as much as Max could. _It was no easy task being beautiful_ , Alec thought humorlessly.

Either way, his brothers weren’t ready for this position and he didn’t want them to be burdened with this just because he had been stupid enough to accept an engagement ring. Alec looked at the ring glistening on his finger in the rays of sunlight that streaked through the windows. He still couldn’t explain why he had felt so against taking off the ring or why he had been happy when he had come to realize that the ring won’t come off. This ring represented his engagement with Magnus, a mysterious man who had turned his whole world upside down.

And if what Magnus said was true… then he was attracted to him. He was invested – at least sexually – in wanting to be Magnus’ consort. What did this say about him? Was he into men? Is this why he had never been with anyone? Why he had secluded himself into being the perfect heir, refusing any invitation of being more than friendly with a woman? Jace had always told him he was being weird that he hadn’t sex with a woman, but Alec had simply put it on the fact that he was too busy to be communing with the ladies and his reputation had to be intact. Besides, he didn’t believe in meaningless hook-ups like Jace and Max did. He wanted and felt it necessary to feel something for the person he was going spent the night with.

Up until now, no one had made him feel more than vague curiosity. No one until Magnus who stormed into his life, short-wire his brain and set his body on fire. After last night, Alec finally understood the itch always Jace and Max had been talking about – there’s this someone and whether you know them or not, your body responds to them in a manner that makes it tingle, makes it warm in every little part and soon, you’re overwhelmed and all you can think is that you want to touch that person and you want her to touch you. How, it doesn’t matter, just the feeling of their closeness, of their skin is enough.

Alec gulped as he threw away his covers. Thinking about Magnus didn’t do him any good, especially when his body just kept going haywire every time he pictured those kohl-lined cat eyes, those pouty lips and that slender body which…

“No.” Alec groaned and adjusted himself before going to the balcony, to get some fresh air. He definitely needed it.

 

**~~~**

 

Outside on the terrace, Isabelle and Magnus were having a glorious breakfast in the sunny morning, clearly feeling the opposite of Alec.

“So, Magnus,” Isabelle started, her eyes scanning the king over the rim of her teacup, “are you going to court my brother for a while or whisk him away one night so no one can follow you?” She continued, making Magnus laugh at her way of keeping a light image on all of this messy situation.

“As much I would like to whisk Alec away,” Magnus replied as he twirled a glass of wine, lounging in his chair, “I’ve decided to let him choose if he wants my courtship and proposition.” He looked at Isabelle sideways before casting his gaze into the far horizon, past the beautiful gardens of the palace of Idris.

“You’re concerned he won’t accept you.” She spelled out his fears as she set down her cup.

“What’s there not to accept, really?” Magnus chuckled, but even the sound of it had a sad ring to Isabelle. “I’m charming, rich and…”

“A man.” Isabelle completed for him seeing him struggle with the right words for the first time.

“I’m not worried about that.” He waved a hand dismissively. “I’ve seen straighter guys eyeing me and secretly lusting for me and my sexy time,” He winked at her making her giggle, he really liked the sound of her laugh, “but Alexander might consider duty more important than matters of heart or body, for this instance.”

Isabelle smiled sadly. “Yeah, he might.”

Magnus didn’t say anything about Isabelle reconfirming his fears as he simply let the pleasure of silence settle over them like a cloak of a new born friendship. He liked Isabelle’s attitude towards life and people, he enjoyed her spirited and laughing self, it was like she was a kindred soul. She would make a beautiful ruler if she was ever going to choose this path. Maybe she hadn’t realized it yet, but there was a force and raw power in her that she could rule Idris a thousand times better than Robert does it now. And probably even better than Alec who had been drilled with sticking to the rules, maintaining a certain image and pretending that he didn’t have emotions.

Isabelle was the exact opposite – while she might be hot-headed, she also knew when to mediate as far as Magnus had gathered from his visits to Idris. Unlike Robert, she didn’t view his island like a small and annoying bug which has become a necessity to all of the Seven Islands. No, she viewed him like any other ruler – a person who had something to say and something to bargain. They had done wonderful negotiations the other time he had come to Idris and he was honored to have known such a beautiful woman. If Alec hadn’t been haunting his dreams, he might have set his eyes on her.

The thought made him smile – “What are you smiling about?” Isabelle asked and this only made him chuckle.

“I was thinking that if my heart hadn’t set out to chase Alexander’s, I might have courted you.” He said with an impish smile, enjoying the pleased smile that appeared on her lips and the unexpected blush to her cheeks.

“Oh, I would have broken your heart.” She replied teasingly, smiling wider as Magnus laughed out loud.

“I’m beginning to think that you Lightwoods have this trait in your blood.” He said equally teasingly, realizing that he wasn’t scared of the heartache that Alec might cause him as long as they could have a chance together as a couple. He was ready to plunge into this adventure as long as Alec was by his side.

“Oh, I don’t know. Alec’s not much of a heartbreaker.” Isabelle shrugged elegantly, the smile still dancing on her lips.

“With that physique and blue eyes?” Magnus arched an eyebrow in incredulity. “I don’t believe it.” He said dramatically, making Isabelle giggle like a little girl.

“You’d be surprised, but my brother is practically a saint.” She said and then leaned over the table in a conspiring manner. “I don’t think he has had his first kiss yet.” She confessed to Magnus who looked equally shocked at such news.

“Well… that’s unexpected.” He could only say, gulping a bit as he realized just how much more precious Alec has gotten to him. Yes, he was definitely on this ride of love.

“So treat him well, my king.” Isabelle winked mischievously, leaning back on her chair.

“You have my word, pretty.” Magnus winked back, the thought of being Alec’s first kiss playing in his mind like a roulette. He wondered how he’d taste – _of innocence,_ came the reply too quickly and too tempting for Magnus to sit quietly through this morning.

Was Alec awake?

 

**~~~**

 

“Do you think it’s wise to trust Magnus?” Robert asked Maryse for the umpteenth time, making her sigh in exasperation.

“Whether I think it’s wise or no, he’s our only hope to save our children, Robert.” She replied as she arranged her hair in the mirror, eyeing from time to time her husband’s anxious pace. “If he’s a warlock, then… I’d daresay he’s more reliable than Camille.” She added, her eyes clouding a bit.

“Since when do you know so much about warlocks?” Robert asked her, coming to a stop behind her, their gazes locking in the mirror’s reflection.

“Remember Valentine?” She said after a few moments’ pause. “His wife was warlock.”

“Jocelyn?!” Robert said with a start, this bit not having been revealed to him. “Is that why… why she disappeared like that?” He asked, having always believed that she had been taken in with The Greaters for a punishment much horrible than Clary’s.

“I don’t know.” Maryse shook her head in denial. “All I know is that Jocelyn used her magic powers to help our people and she had always looked after our children.”

Robert sighed. “But this doesn’t prove that Magnus is trustworthy or reliable. Look at Valentine, we all believed in him and it cost us the magic of this land.”

“Do you remember?” Maryse asked softly and Robert knew what she meant. “Do you remember how it used to be… having magic in these lands?”

“No.” Came the only reply both knew that would be. When The Greaters have stopped Valentine, they had cleaned the magic away from Idris, taking away everyone’s memories of it and how it used to be when the land of Idris was pulsing with magic. All they knew now about magic was bits from other Seven Islands, but everyone was so protective of their magical ways that not much was useful.

It was unclear to this day as to why The Greaters hadn’t wiped the Idris completely and instead had left it fight its way in their graces and have granted the land the mark of purity and prosperity. Both Maryse and Robert knew that Idris’ well being had been a mercy of The Greaters, but to what ends… they were never informed.

“I know that Jocelyn said that warlocks are different. Warlocks won’t ask for payment in return of their help, that their magic is purer than most.” Maryse said to Robert who still looked disbelieving of Magnus’ or any other magic carrier’s intentions.

“How can you remember her saying this? These memories should have been erased by The Greaters.”

Maryse had the decency to blush. “I’ve been keeping journals and when The Greaters wiped our memories of magic, I re-read them. They might have erased our memories, but they never took away my writings. That’s how I know Jocelyn was a warlock and what she was like…” She trailed a bit, looking obviously embarrassed, but not Robert who was watching his wife with renewed respect and admiration. He knew that she had always been a clever and resourceful woman, but having it proved again only made him realize what an excellent choice he had done in marrying her.

“I’m not saying that all of them are like this. Valentine is a clear example for exceptions, but we have no reason to doubt Magnus right now. He took the debt from us and he offered to us a solution for Max’s condition.” She turned to him and looked up at him. “I know it sounds surprising coming from me, but we need this hope. We need to believe in Magnus, no matter what Alec will decide.”

Robert clenched his jaw. This was yet another problem that this warlock had brought in his home. If Alec was going to choose Magnus, then he had to reconsider naming a new heir to Idris. Alec was the oldest, followed by Isabelle and lastly by Max – normally, he would have picked Max despite his young age, but with his condition he was not a reliable option.

“If Alec leaves… Isabelle will have to be the new heiress.” Robert said and Maryse could see that it did not sit well with him this decision.

“She will be fine, Robert. She’s a Lightwood after all.”

 

**~~~**

 

It was the middle of afternoon when Alec finally decided to leave his bedroom and go stretch his legs or do some archery. Frankly, he had been avoiding everyone and even if he knew he wasn’t acting like a ruler or anything, he didn’t care right now. He had unresolved feelings towards his parents, his friends and now Magnus. And he’ll be damned if he wasn’t going to have at least a day where he could whatever he wanted.

So, imagine his surprise when he opened the door only to find himself face to face with a Magnus dressed in pants of deep velvet matched with a black shirt over which he had thrown a white, sleeveless vest. The usual jewelry was as ever present around his neck and hanging, although not as numerous as last night. The ring pair was lonely on Magnus’ long fingers, not that Alec cared.

“What are you doing here?” He scowled, posting himself in the doorframe so that he could block Magnus’ view of his room. Not that Magnus would care what his room looked like, Alec thought bitterly.

“I came to see you.” The king smiled and Alec’s heart started running. “Am I not allowed?” He then asked, his yellow-green eyes turning sad just for a few moments, making the other one feel like a complete jerk.

“Well, considering if you have snuck into my room to leave me an engagement ring…” Alec started, realizing that his mouth was definitely not connected to his brain. “Sorry, that came out wrong.” He added and ruffled his hair, Magnus’ eyes following his every move.

“No, you’re right.” The king said, inclining his head in apology. “Although I didn’t sneak in your room.”

“Oh?” Alec asked, curiosity written all over his face. “Did you bribe someone then? Now that’s a new side I didn’t know about you.” He continued a bit mockingly, before adding – “Wait, I actually don’t know anything about you.”

Magnus leaped at the chance – “Then let me correct that. Walk with me.” He invited Alec, extending his hand in peace which Alec promptly ignored.

“I will walk with you, but only because you are guest.” He said and moved forward to close the door, only to collide into Magnus’ chest, their face getting pretty close. Either Magnus was slow on the reaction time or he had done that on purpose, Alec thought as he looked into those mystifying cat eyes, feeling his body getting all tingly at such an expected proximity. “You’re in my way.” Alec said on a low voice, although not sure why.

“Am I?” Magnus matched his low pitch, the corner of his lips twitching just slightly into a smile.

“Back down, Magnus.” Alec growled, his blue eyes sparkling with anger and something else.

“Or what?” The king challenged him, but before Alec could reply he took a step backwards, giving Alec the breather he needed. Now that wasn’t good for his nerves, he thought as he brushed past Magnus who chuckled at his antics. “You’re easy to tease, Alexander.”

Alec scoffed. “You’re imagining things.”

“And you’re denying them.” Magnus glanced sideways at Alec and found himself mesmerized at the beauty on this man – even with that scowl on his face, he still looked like he had come out from Magnus’ wildest dreams. His well defined profile, the hard set of his jaw, his high cheeks tinged with reddish pink, his big blue eyes hooded by dark eyelashes and that sinful mouth which kept Magnus wondering how it’d taste – everything on Alec was perfect.

“Stop staring at me.” The heir hissed, Magnus catching on the glare he was receiving.

“Sorry, got carried away.” He replied peevishly, definitely not apologetic on having stared at Alec like that. “You’re a sight that takes my breath away every time I set my eyes upon you.” He continued, enjoying the sudden stumble in Alec’s walking and thus giving him an excuse to try and touch him.

“Don’t touch me.” Alec immediately pulled away from his touch, eyes clouded with annoyance and what Magnus recognized, desire.

“You say this now.” Magnus teased him and laughed upon seeing the shocked expression of Alec. “I’ve been told my hands are… _magical_.” He added in a whisper which made Alec’s skin shiver at the thought of Magnus’ hands on him.

“Stop this.” Alec suddenly said and there was a fearful edge to this voice. “You’re just toying with me. I don’t know you and… y-you’re just laying all this on me.” He had stopped walking and was gesturing in a wild manner like this would get Magnus to understand better what effect were his words having on Alec. “If you want to know me, don’t try to seduce me.” He said and the plea in his voice had Magnus feel stupid and petty in his approach.

“My apologies, Alexander. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” He said with a serious expression. “I really got carried away and it’s sort of my nature to tease the people I like…” He continued, sounding a bit embarrassed with himself. “I’ll try to keep this as friendly as possible.” He then added and smiled coyly at Alec who bit on his lip before nodding just once and starting walking once again.

Silence fell over them and while Magnus wasn’t one for long silences, he had decided to be a bit more patient and let Alec come to him or at least make some baby steps, he would help him out for the rest of the walk if necessary. What Magnus didn’t realize was that while he was trying to contain his excitement at being with Alec, the other one was practically in overdrive because of his emotions and reactions at Magnus.

First, it was the sexual tension that seemed to build up inside of him every time Magnus came close. Second, it was the teasing nature of Magnus which made Alec freak out because he wasn’t sure he was supposed to allow this. Third, it was the sheepish and honest way of Magnus admitting that he liked him and wanted to spend time with him even if he ended up scaring Alec most of the time which wasn’t even his fault because it was Alec who was scaring himself with all of this emotions and sensations he was feeling because of Magnus. Lastly, it was the pliant manner which Magnus wrapped around Alec’s needs that actually made Alec worry the most.

Up until Magnus, no one considered his desires or his opinions much. Sure, they listened to him because he was the heir, but in the end, the decision wasn’t much influenced by Alec even if it was his own life they were talking about. Up until Magnus, no one stepped away just because Alec was feeling uncomfortable or insecure about this.

The fact that Magnus gave him place to decide how he wanted to play this one made Alec feel important and… cared for.

“Is there any place in particular you’d like to go?” Magnus’ silky voice cut through his thoughts, making him realize that he had led the king outside of the palace and past the gardens, heading for the archery fields. “I had the tour with Isabelle a while ago, but I’m afraid I’m not good with orientation.” He admitted and Alec looked at him in surprise. “What?” Magnus smiled shyly and Alec’s insides tied into a knot. “I’m not a warrior and orientation has always been my enemy. Got lost in Magnifia’s woods a couple of times.” Magnus said and shuddered. “Unpleasant times.”

This time, Alec looked at the other one with open curiosity. “Let’s go this way.” He finally said and indicated a path which seemed to lead towards the cliffs and the beach, the opposite direction of the archery fields. “And perhaps you can tell me more of Magnifia.” He glanced at Magnus whose features softened as if Alec’s request pleased him immensely.

 

**~~~**

 

“What’s the meaning of this, father?!” Max thundered as he looked angrily at his parents. Beside him, Isabelle was tensed. “I believed we all agreed that I will never follow on this path.” He added through gritted teeth and Robert sighed. He had known it wasn’t going to be an easy task.

“Max,” Maryse started and her son’s gaze moved on her like an eagle’s spotting a rabbit, “I know this is sudden, but this is necessary for us in order to maintain good relationships with the High Court of Idris.” She continued, willing her son to accept this arrangement as nothing more as an alliance. Of course, she hoped it was going to turn into something more, but that depended on them.

Max scoffed. “What use I have of the High Court?” He dismissed his mother’s words, thinking that the High Court was nothing but a bunch of old people trying to play politics. Ever since Valentine’s left Idris dry of magic because of his doings, the High Court has been founded as a manner of keeping things in check. Of course, his father had absolute control of Idris’ resources, but should he be considered dangerous in his decisions for Idris’ future, then the High Court could stop him.

Well, they didn’t stop him when he had convinced his father to attack the ports of Teika and Uriba, Max thought darkly and highly pleased with himself.

“Branwell is a family of the High Court.” Robert said and his voice came across rough and hard. “We have upset them with the withdrawal of Alec’s engagement to their daughter Lydia, so we must pacify them.” He continued, making Max clench his jaw and fists in anger.

“And you think they’re just going to be happy that you trade one son for another? Or that you consider their daughter a thing to be tossed from one brother to another?” Max said and laughed darkly. “Oh father, this is beneath even for you.” He added and without warning, someone hit the back of his head with such force that it nearly made him topple over his father’s desk.

To his surprise it was Isabelle who had nearly knocked him over. “Stop being a rude brat, Maxwell.” She said, her black eyes shining angrily. No one used his full name anymore, it was like everyone had conveniently forgotten it, but hearing his sister use it… it made him feel like a child again. “You complain about being forced to accept an engagement with Lydia Branwell, yet you would have gladly let Alec take the fall for us.” She continued, stirring emotions of guilt inside of him.

“But –”

Isabelle lifted a finger to shut him up. “Before you say because he’s the heir, remember that you are also a Lightwood and you have every right to ruling as Alec. Just because he took on the role, it doesn’t mean that you are relieved of your duties.” She paused as if letting him to completely understand the meaning of her words. “If Alec happened to die and our parents were no longer, what would happen to Idris? Would you not be the ruler because you’re too busy playing wars or too scared to be a responsible man for once?”

“Isabelle!” Maryse sharply interrupted her, but Isabelle ignored her.

“I know it’s difficult for you to accept this, Max,” Her voice softened just slightly, “but think about Alec and what he has been sacrificing to reach this point. Think about what it would mean for us as a family for you to take on this engagement.” She continued and put her hand over her brother’s arm. “I’ll support you, no matter what, but I – _we_ – need to know that we can count on you too.”

Max looked at his sister for a long time. He had never seen her talk or act like this before – it was like all of a sudden, his carefree and frivolous sister disappeared and was replaced by a responsible and wise woman. Izzy had always been able to calm him in his angry moods, but most of the times, she had indulged him with hugs and words of you’re free to do what you want because they’re Lightwoods and they broke noses and accepted the consequences. Yet now, she was putting a stop on him, she was reigning him in, forcing him to make a decision.

“Max?” Isabelle said softly, her black eyes filled with concern for him.

“Why did you have to pull the Alec card?” He said with a weak smile as he hung his head down in defeat. Every good general knew when a battle was over and it was time to retreat.

“Because our brother deserves to be happy.” She replied, making Max glance at her questioningly. “And because I think Lydia is going to make you happy.” She added, answering to his unspoken question.

Max laughed as he pulled Isabelle in a hug, turning to look at his parents who were watching them with the most peculiar expression. “What’s wrong? Isn’t this what you wanted?” He asked half-jokingly, half-annoyed with them because they still got their way.

Maryse smiled sadly. “Yes, it is. I’ll let Henry know of the new arrangements.”


	7. Magnifia - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec share some moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I'm at work and since the workload isn't that big, I've managed to write another chapter. Yay! ~~thank God neither my manager or supervisor are here~~  
>  And this chapter is all about Malec <3 (as a gift balm for losing in the poll on eonline.com)  
> Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did writing it ^^;

“So… what would you like to know about Magnifia?” Magnus asked as soon as they sat down on the grass, near the cliffs.

Alec looked at him briefly before turning his gaze on the beautiful sea, sparkling in the far horizon. He loved it here, it was quiet and offered good relaxing and thinking time. He wasn’t sure why he brought Magnus to a place where found peace, but they needed some time to talk, some time alone. At this thought, Alec felt the heat rising to his cheeks, mentally slapping himself for even letting his mind stray into that direction.

“Tell me everything.” He said gruffly, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them out like he was trying to protect himself.

Magnus chuckled before he allowed a small pause. Clearing his throat he started – “Once upon a time, there was a magical land called Magnifia.”

“Wait,” Alec interrupted him, getting himself an amused glance from Magnus who was now lounging on the grass like it was the softest mattress ever, “so you’re like truly magical?” He asked, eyeing the other one curiously.

“Come on, Alexander, I thought it was already obvious.” Magnus teased him, even if he still felt a bit silly for not having noticed. “Even your brother Max noticed.” He then added and weirdly enough, Alec felt this funny sensation in his chest. Yeah, he had seen Max notice Magnus more than usual.

“What, do you fancy my brother as well?” He heard himself say, shock coursing through his body when he realized how that must’ve come out.

Surely enough, Magnus seized the opportunity – “Jealous?”

“No,” Alec gritted out, annoyed with himself and Magnus for that matter, “just curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat.” Magnus sing-sang making Alec look at him funnily. “Though in my case, it only made her wiser.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec asked in confusion.

Magnus smiled mysteriously as he opened one yellow-green eye, watching the other man in an amusing manner. “You’ll see.”

Alec wanted to pursue this subject, but then he recalled Magnus’ skills of evading his questions and decided not to let him off the hook so easily. “So, Max? Are you interested in him as well?”

“As much as your brother does seem more open to the idea of a relationship with a man, he’s not the one I’m interested in.” Magnus replied truthfully, now both eyes open and trained on Alec. “You could say that Max represents just a professional interest.”

“What does that mean?” Alec asked, chasing away the tendrils of pleasure upon hearing Magnus say his brother was not a possible love interest to him.

“I believe you were asking me about Magnifia.” Magnus switched subjects, making Alec sigh.

“Why won’t you truthfully answer my questions?” He asked the king who looked at him in surprise. “You say you want us to know each other, but if you keep evading my questions… then I can only assume you have something to hide.” Alec continued, plucking some of the grass as if to show his frustration. “I can’t begin to trust you if _you_ don’t trust me too.”

Magnus was left speechless and not because Alec wasn’t right, but because Alec was actually considering _them_ as an item or at least a possible couple. He hadn’t expected him to even see a future for them, but Alec was full of surprises apparently.

“You’re absolutely right, Alexander.” Magnus beamed at him and Alec felt taken aback.

“I-I am?” He stuttered, clearly not having expected this answer either. No one had so agreed with him so easily or had considered his words _right_. Besides, no one had looked at him like he was made of gold and the sun rose and set with him; because that was how Magnus was looking at him now, making his heart beat fast and his body thrum with need. “So you’re going to tell me what sort of professional interest you have with Max?” He asked, hoping that his voice didn’t tremble.

“No.” Magnus said serenely and Alec felt crestfallen. Noticing this, he added quickly – “Not because I don’t want to, but because there are rules that don’t allow me to speak freely as you deserve to hear.” He knew he was lying – well, _half-_ lying – but Alec needn’t know this. After all, he wasn’t going to help tear down the seal Camille had put on Alec, it would crush him.

“Oh…” Alec seemed sad and pleased in the same time, making Magnus wonder if no one had actually shown to this man appreciation. “And what can you talk about? Are these rules…magically binding you to keep from disclosing them?” He then asked and Magnus felt his heart give a huge leap.

Here he was – a man who had been deprived of magic, a man who had been raised up as an heir whose image was perfect and this man was accepting magic like it was the most natural thing while his parents had almost scorned him for his true self if they hadn’t needed his help. Alec had no idea just how much more precious he was growing to Magnus.

“Yes, you could say that they’re magically binding me.” The king smiled a bit ruefully, the sight making Alec want to do something and comfort him.

“You don’t like it.” He commented and surprise flickered in those beautiful eyes.

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Magnus replied and he eased himself back on the ground – he didn’t remember when he sat up, but with Alec he might find himself doing stuff involuntarily. “Being from Magnifia, certain things come naturally to us. Yes, even these restrictive rules.” He said, already sensing Alec’s protest. “As a King, they are doubled.”

Alec bit his lip as he thought of himself, feeling like he could truly relate to Magnus’ situation even if he was only an heir. “How so?”

“You like to tear a man’s mysteries, don’t you?” Magnus chuckled and Alec fidgeted a bit.

“No… I’m just curious.” He mumbled, but his voice reached Magnus’ ears.

“So I’ve noticed.” He said, trailing a bit, his words carrying a bit of innuendo to which Alec was definitely not immune. “Magnifia is not an ordinary island. It is a living island and the King is in a constant and magical relationship with her.” Magnus continued and Alec caught on the soft notes of his voice the love he felt for Magnifia.

“Her?”

“Yes. She likes to be considered female in origin.” Magnus smiled, keeping his eyes closed and unaware of Alec’s current expression.

“You make it sound like there’s… more than a platonic relationship between a King and his land.” He said, not sure how to feel about this. Sure, he could understand someone’s dedication towards his people and land, he could even fathom feeling love enough to break you down, but to actually make it sound like there was a more than a platonic relationship… well, that bit sounded weird to Alec.

Magnus opened his eyes, but didn’t look at Alec and stared just straight ahead at the blue and clear sky above them. “That’s because it is, Alexander. Magnifia is a power that only us, warlocks and enchanters can channel it. She calls to us like a mother calls to her children and we flock around her, seeking her protection. We siphon emotions for her and she provides for us. She is a force to be reckoned with and once you’re King or Queen, you have to feed her.”

Alec blinked – “Feed her?”

“Emotions.” Magnus looked at Alec and smiled a bit shyly. “Emotions are the magic food for Magnifia. I, being the King, have to provide for her as many emotions as possible. That’s why I acted the way I did when I saw you and became enthralled with your beauty.”

Alec blushed, but didn’t look away or told Magnus to stop it. “I don’t understand.”

“Acting on my emotions is what keeps Magnifia prosperous. Failing to give into my emotions, I can lose my power and have Magnifia act against me.”

“This sounds so complicated.” Alec groaned as he passed a hand through his hair, ruffling it. “How are you still alive?”

“Good looks?” Magnus joked, realizing that this might be a little too much for Alec. Bingo, he smiled and he wished he could bring more of those smiles on Alec’s always frowning face.

“How old are you, Magnus?” Alec asked, even if he somehow suspected the answer. Magnus looked like he was in his early thirties, but his eyes spoke of ageless times.

“Too old to remember and too young to care.” Magnus winked at him and this time Alec laughed out loud, surprising the other one.

“Always skirting around the truth.” He said to the king, but without much reproach, just playful tone. “How do I fit into this relationship of yours with Magnifia?” Alec asked, aware that he should probably ask a whole lot of other questions – like how warlocks and enchanters were born and why did they have these magical powers, why was Magnifia so damaging to its own inhabitants or the King seemed to be more like a sacrifice than a ruler. But right now, he just wanted to know Magnus and his plans for him.

“If you accept to be my Consort –”

“Thank you for not naming me Queen, that would have been injuring my male ego.” Alec muttered and Magnus snorted.

“If you want I can make the arrangements just for you and your male ego.” Magnus innocently suggested only to have Alec glare at him, thing which made him laugh. “Don’t worry, Alexander. Only the warlocks and enchanters get the title of King and Queen. The ones aiding them in their duties are Consorts.”

“Tell me about warlocks and enchanters. Which one are you?” Alec asked, not sure if Magnus mentioned it to him or not.

“I’m a warlock.” Magnus said and sat up, looking intently at Alec just moments before he magicked a ball of blue fire dancing on the palm of his hand. Alec’s eyes widened at the sight and he wanted to lift his hand and touch it. “Careful.” Magnus’ voice seemed to come from somewhere faraway. “It can still burn you.” He added and extinguished the flame.

“T-that was awesome!” Alec said, looking at Magnus with excitement. “What else you can do?”

Magnus laughed. “Many more, but magic requires a price when used so unless I’m on Magnifia, I don’t show off.”

“Really?” Alec narrowed his eyes in a distrusting manner. Magnus had been everything and show-off was at the top of the list.

“Hey, I’m a responsible man when need to be.” Magnus feigned indignation which had Alec snort, obviously not believing Magnus. “Fine, fine, I tend to forget my duties sometimes, but in the end, it all works out.” He smiled sweetly and Alec just shook his head in amusement.

“Show off.” He muttered and got a playful punch in the shoulder from Magnus. The contact surprised him and had his heart squeeze tight as he realized that his first instinct had been to grab that hand and drag Magnus closer. He forced a laugh as he stared out to the sea, not wanting to risk glancing at Magnus and have him see the effect he had on him.

Silence followed while Alec struggled with his own thoughts and desires which seem to only grow in the presence of Magnus. He had always been a composed person, always in check of his emotions and needs, but with Magnus… he seemed to lose control bit by bit.

“Did I overstep my boundaries again?” Magnus’ worried voice brought Alec back from the incursion on his thoughts and looked at the other one in surprise.

“No, no, I-I was just thinking.” Alec said quickly, feeling his cheeks heating up.

“About?” Magnus asked and there was nothing more than curiosity in his questions and Alec thanked all The Greaters that Magnus wasn’t aware of his inner battle.

“About why you can’t use magic as freely as I’m sure you’d like.” Alec saved face, his smile trembling slightly. “I mean, what sort of prices does one pay for the use of magic. I mean, your emotions are food to your island, the least she could do was to let you use magic freely, no?”

Magnus chuckled, amused by the indignation he could hear in Alec’s tone. Also, he was a bit touched by the fact that Alec had used the endearing term Magnifia preferred – he could feel her approval thrumming through his blood. At least, Magnifia wanted Alec just as much as Magnus.

“Magic takes a toll on someone’s life. The more magic you use, the more it will eat at your life. Magnifia is an eternal source of magic and living there allows you to use magic without paying the price too dearly. While on the Seven Islands, we lose the protection of Magnifia and we pay with our lives. Surely enough, there have been others who carry with them a bit of Magnifia land and thus harness this protection and can perform more magic in the Seven Islands.”

“And why don’t you have some of Magnifia’s land upon you?” Alec asked in bewilderment. He’d use it if this ensured his continuous use of magic. Well, if he was a magical being of course.

“Because that kind of action hurts our land.” Magnus said and there was raw pain in his voice. Did he feel it if Magnifia was hurt? “Imagine this action as having a bit of your skin peeled off you. The more you take, the more you’re exposed.”

Alec shuddered. “That sounds awful.”

“It is.” Magnus confirmed and Alec couldn’t help but to ask –

“Does it hurt you too when someone steals some of the land?”

A pained smile crossed Magnus’ face. “I feel everything she feels. Every wrongdoing done on her is projected on me. Every good deed done on her is projected on me. And viceversa.”

“So… if you’re feeling sad, it’s going to start raining in Magnifia?” Alec asked and he sounded so innocent that Magnus couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Not really, Magnifia has her own moods, she rarely reflects mine unless the intensity is impossibly grand and it interferes with our relationship.” He said, smiling happily at Alec this time and the heir realized that he didn’t mind that Magnus laughed at his silly question as long as that smile stayed on his face.

“And how do I fit in all this again?” Alec questioned, scrunching his face in a frown which Magnus found endearing now.

“As my Consort, you’ll share your emotions with Magnifia through me.  I’ll channel them through our bond,” He pointed at their rings, “and my King duties to feed her constantly will go down by half.”

Alec gaped. “You’re going to use me as an emotion bag!”

Magnus panicked – “No, no, it’s more like the shared household of a married couple. Each one has their duties, no? When one is tired, the other one helps and there’s this mutual understanding of providing care for one another no matter the situation. It’s like that, really. You’re important me, don’t think I’m just using you.”

Alec had watched Magnus’ sudden panic and the way he had flailed his arms and gotten closer to him, seeing the yearning to be believed and the desire to have Alec understand him and his proposition to be a Consort. Not anymore surprised, he had ended up being fascinated by his manner, so cute and amusing in the same time. He had been joking earlier, but Magnus had misread the situation and gotten all agitated. He felt like kissing him.

“Magnus.” Alec spoke and both of them realized that this was the first time Alec was saying his name. Their pair rings throbbed on their fingers. “I believe you.” He said, gulping as he tried a smile of reassurance.

“You do?” Magnus asked, surprising Alec with the uncertainty he was hearing in the other one’s voice.

“Well, I was only joking and you went into a frenzy trying to explain what being a Consort is really is.” Alec teased and Magnus looked embarrassed. “Didn’t know you flail when you’re agitated.” He dared to stretch his teasing, laughing as he saw the glowering look from Magnus. “Promise I won’t tell anyone… neah, I’m kidding, I’ll definitely tell someone.” He giggled, enjoying for once that he could return the favour of teasing to Magnus.

Too bad that the king was a man quick to act on his emotions – he barely had time to realize what was happening when he found himself tackled to the ground and Magnus sitting on top of him, both his hands pinned to the ground. _Fast as the wind_ , Alec thought as he gulped looking up at the Cheshire cat grin on Magnus’ face.

“W-what are you doing?” Alec stuttered, afraid and amazed at the same time just how fast their friendly atmosphere changed to a tensed one.

“Don’t you know that you shouldn’t tease a cat?” Magnus purred as he leaned closer to Alec’s face whose eyes widened in anticipation and fear.

“You’re no cat.” Alec said, his heart hammering hard and fast in his chest. “And you’re definitely trespassing.” He warned Magnus, but his threat came out feeble and it only made Magnus laugh such a devious laugh that it reverberated inside of Alec’s bones.

“Says who?” Magnus’ eyes glowed, the swirl of green blending in a fascinating golden yellow. “Remember my signature, _Alexander_?” His voice was low and inviting and Alec gulped again.

“Cat eyes.” The heir nodded, feeling his mouth dry. “But you’re a warlock.” He continued and Magnus grinned that Cheshire’s cat which in Alec’s head meant only trouble for his mind and heart.

“And who says warlocks can’t be cats?”

“You’re a _cat_?!” Alec felt like fainting either from his exploding heart or his mind which was trying to absorb all sort of information Magnus was throwing at him. Besides… he loved cats.

Magnus laughed. “You’re so easy to tease.” He said and leaned even more, Alec’s body tensing as if bracing for what was about to come – Magnus was going to kiss him.

 


	8. One week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightwoods are a dramatic family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay, apparently workload increased after Monday and I got sleep deprived again.  
> I wish I could I have written more this weekend, but my friend is leaving for Japan tomorrow morning and we're having a girls' night ^^'  
> I've read all of your comments and I regret that I didn't have time to reply on each one of them, but I will definitely reply.  
> Enjoy this chapter :D  
> xoxo
> 
> PS: in case you're wondering, this chapter is not entitled Magnifia part 2 because that part will be when Alec goes to Magnifia xD

As soon Isabelle and Max left their parents, Maryse let out a trembling sigh. Robert glanced at her worriedly and gently steered her towards the small couch, noticing the fatigue in her face. As soon as she was seated, she looked at him with sad eyes.

“Our daughter, Robert,” She started and Robert looked grim, “she’s going to be a wonderful ruler.” She continued, but of them knew that this was not what they had both realized in the moment Izzy had brought Max to his senses.

“I know, Maryse.” He whispered and sat down himself, not trusting himself to stand. Magnus had been right so far. Max needed to be controlled and if Alec left, then he’d be liable to give into his most murderous desires which would only force their hand to stop him in a way no one wanted to.

“Do you think Lydia would be alright for Max?” Maryse asked and looked at Robert for reassurance. He might not be the most loving husband, but in him, she had found safety and steadiness. She needed those now.

“She should be or we’re allowing our son to be destroyed.”

Maryse shuddered at the mere thought. When Magnus had revealed to them that the memories seals on her children were actually the ones holding Max’s desires for violence in check, she hadn’t realized that it was such a fragile thing. But then the warlock told them that should one seal break or be taken away from Max, it would mean that Max will be destabilized in his current condition and a substitute was required. Another seal was out of the question because seals break at some point and thus render the one magicked into a state of frenzied desires where logic couldn’t break through.

“Magnus pointed her to be a good stabilizer for the replacement of Alec’s seal.” Maryse spoke softly, aware that her husband was in the least pleased that Alec might be choosing the warlock over them.

“And what if the warlock proves to be wrong?” He asked roughly and Maryse looked sharply at him. “We’ve got to think of what can be worse, Maryse. I’m following his indications, no?” He continued, wanting her to understand his point of view. She had always been there for him, through thin and thick and he wanted her to see his reasoning.

“As long as Max finds focus in other than war, his seal will stand. Besides, Izzy seems to have a good hold on him.” She continued, leaning her head on Robert’s shoulder. “I don’t think Magnus wants us harm, Robert. He might’ve done things differently when it comes to Alec, but… he genuinely seems to like him.”

Robert scoffed. “What’s not to like about Alec?”

“I meant Alec.”

“What?”

Maryse sighed. “Alec… he seems to like Magnus.”

“And you figured that… how?” Robert looked skeptically at his wife who smiled a bit prideful.

“I’m his mother.”

“And as his mother, do you think he’d choose Magnus over us?” Robert asked after a few moments of silence.

“I’m not sure. Alec’s always been righteous and a true abider of the law, but I don’t think he has ever met someone who could turn his world upside down.” Maryse replied, thinking of yesterday night when she had watched Magnus interact with her son and how Alec had seemed enthralled with the other one, his eyes sparkling with interest and delight and fear at what Magnus was doing…to him and to his life.

Robert frowned. “That man has a knick for turning everyone’s world upside down.” He said and Maryse laughed.

“Don’t you want our children to be happy, Robert?” She asked with a wistful tone, making her husband wonder what was this about now.

“Of course.” He replied gruffly.

“Then, does it matter if Alec chooses Magnus?”

A few more moments of silence spread between the couple before Robert replied. “As a parent, I’m saying no.”

“And as a ruler?”

“I don’t know.”

“Isabelle had proven herself twice now, Robert. She managed diplomacy better than you and Alec would have done.” She said and she couldn’t keep away the pride in her tone and she was pleased to see the smile on Robert’s face. Despite his displeasure at the possibility of Alec going away, he wasn’t blind to his daughter’s potential as a ruler. Maybe he had been side-blinded before, but he could see it clearly now that she carried the competency of being a magnificent ruler.

“She still has to see Idris as her family.” He pointed out and Maryse nodded understanding perfectly what he meant – Isabelle’s actions in the past hours have been based on her love for her family and her need to protect them. However, if it hadn’t been about them, she might not consider the matters as important or that they needed to be treated with care and subtlety.

“She loves Alec and she will do anything to see him happy.” Maryse said, the faith in her children obvious in her tone. “And Max… Max will do fine by Lydia. She seemed a sensible lady.”

Now it was Robert’s time to laugh. “After you dismissed her like that?”

Maryse had the decency to blush. “Circumstances, dear.”

“We’re the Lightwoods, huh?” He said and touched her forehead with his, a warm smile dancing on his lips.

“We break noses and accept the consequences.” She continued, her eyes crinkling in amusement.

 

**~~~**

               

“I still can’t believe you guilt-trapped me in there, Izzy.” Max said as they were walking through the grand hall and out on the terrace.

Isabelle smiled shamelessly. “You know I’m right.” She said and Max rolled his eyes like the little brother he was. “And besides, I spent some time with Lydia, she seems like what you need.” She added thoughtfully.

“And since do you know what I need?” Max arched an eyebrow, his grey eyes sparkling with amusement and curiosity.

“Since you were in diapers.” She stuck her tongue out to him, making him laugh. She then started taking off her low heeled shoes, lifted her green emerald dress and got off the terrace and into the garden where she began walking on the grass barefooted, enjoying the tickling under her feet.

“You’re going to catch a cold.” Max said as he took a seat on the stone stairs, watching his sister indulge into her weird pleasures. She had been doing this since she was a child – she had disliked wearing gowns and dresses and had been often found dressed in Alec’s clothes, claiming that moving was easier. Max had always admired her and her stubbornness, her beauty and her strength. Even when she had grown into a lady and had shed away the rebellious stage, taking on more feminine clothing, attracting male attention and making Max and Alec be her prime bodyguards. Not that she had needed them – she could always put anyone in their place – but she was their sister and brothers protect her sister, whether she’s a big sister or a little sister.

Isabelle looked at him and grinned. “With this beautiful weather? Never.” She shook her long and dark mane as she began dancing, another quirk of hers since she had been little. There was only a difference of three years between them, but Max had never felt like he was his little brother, for many times, he had felt like they were twins which looked nothing alike.

She had taken after their mother, while he had inherited more of his father, although on a few shades lighter – Maryse was dark-haired with bright blue eyes while Robert was dark-haired with dark blue eyes. Isabelle had the same shiny and long black as ink hair, the difference between their mother and her being in the color of the eyes which were of the same color as of her hair. He was brown haired with grey eyes, looking more like a version of his father when he was younger and his eyes had been more grey than dark-blue.

Max sighed to himself, his gaze following Izzy’s fairy like dance – he wondered where she learned those moves – and for a few moments, he wondered how would their lives be from now on. If Alec was indeed going to follow his path as a Consort to Magnifia, then the weight of being an heir will befall on her sister’s shoulders. Will she be able to dance like this if she was going to fill in Alec’s shoes? Will she be stripped away of her little quirks she had been indulging into so far?

In these moments, he felt like he should hate his big brother, but he knew he couldn’t. Maybe Izzy had been the one he had admired the most as he was growing up, but that didn’t mean he had been blind to Alec’s struggles every day – of how he had tried to do the best for everyone, how he had obeyed their father’s orders without as much as a complaint. There had been times when he had despised this meek obedience in Alec, but now he realized that without Alec taking all of this weight, he and Isabelle couldn’t have known freedom as they did now.

Therefore, if they could offer in return a slice of freedom to Alec… then marrying Lydia wasn’t such a bad deal after all.

Isabelle squealed in delight and surprise as he saw Jace jump from a tree – this man must’ve been a cat in one of his previous lives – and grab her in a swirl. He found himself smiling. Jace Herondale was like an adoptive brother of theirs only that he had been missing from their lives for five years now. Max didn’t blame him, although he couldn’t quite understand his reasons. He had never loved anyone as Jace did and most definitely, he couldn’t see himself behave this way as Jace did; but each to his own demons.

“Jace.” Max said as he approached them, Isabelle smiling from ear to ear as she clung to Jace for a few more moments of swirling before he let her down with a sweeping motion.

“Hey, Max.” Jace said and hugged him with a few claps on the back. “Where’s Alec?” He asked and Max chuckled inwardly. Ever since he had known Jace, he had always asked for his brother.

“We don’t know.” Isabelle interfered, having caught her breath and was now readjusting her dress. “He wasn’t in his room when we looked for him.” She added and waved them towards the terrace where they could sit down.

Both of the men followed her and soon all three of them were seated at a small round table with a filled jug of fresh lemonade. Isabelle always looked after these kinds of things in the palace – she had ordered to the servants to always place refreshments in places where people might hang out. For terrace, she had always opted for drinks as they could be covered and easily kept away from insects.

“He might be with Magnus.” Isabelle said as she filled herself a cup of lemonade and was sipping from it slowly.

Jace winced and all of them knew why – last night had left these two friends in a bit of a pinch as Alec had finally said to Jace what he had been thinking for a while now.

“Is he going to accept his proposal?” Jace asked and fidgeted with the ring on his finger – it was Clary’s family ring.

“You’d have to ask him.” She replied with an elegant shrug. “Besides, we were told that he has a week to decide whether he wants to be a Consort or a ruler.”

Jace looked at her sharply. “And if he chooses to be a Consort?”

“Then he will leave with Magnus, I believe.” She replied, not looking in the least concerned about this. “However, if you want to apologize, there’s still time.” She then added and Max felt like this was a slap to Jace and judging by the look on his face, he felt it the same.

“Izzy…” He started, but her sister silenced him with the lift of a hand just like she had done with their mother. She was going to kick ass, Max thought in awe.

“I don’t care to hear your excuses, Jace.” She said and while there was no mean edge to her words, it still hurt. “I understand your pain and Greaters are my witness that I wished we could have done anything to help you, but it’s been _five_ years, Jace.” She continued and her eyes were soft and full of understanding. “It has to stop. You need to start to live again.”

Max looked at Jace who was anything but thrilled to have this discussion, but he should have seen it coming. No one had addressed the issue of Clary being taken away by The Greaters to the Glass City – a place which everyone feared, but no one saw – and while they have tried to be there for Jace, he had lost himself in the meantime.

“I don’t see what this has to do with Alec.” Jace said through gritted teeth and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

“Really? Then why do you think best friend had dissed you last night? Why you’re here, tail between your legs?” She crossed her arms expectantly.

Jace seemed at loss of words, but everyone knew she was right. “I didn’t know he felt that way.” He ended up saying lamely, but Isabelle wasn’t doing pity right now.

“And, pray tell, how did you think he felt when you disappeared for months and appeared much later, looking like a human without his soul and heart every damn time?” She leaned forward, her black eyes narrowed. “How did you think he felt when he had no one to train with, no one to share his worries about a future he doesn’t want?”

Max felt just as bad as Jace right now. None of them had been there for Alec and even if Isabelle had seen and known of her brother’s inner struggles, it seemed that sometimes he had preferred their company or at least, Jace’s company and Max could understand why – a friend could always be more objective than someone as close as your family.

“Do you think that Clary would have wanted this out of you?” Isabelle said with a whispered tone, tears glittering in her eyes.

Breath rushed out of Jace’s lungs as he stood up, memories of Clary assaulting him – Clary laughing, Clary scolding him, Clary fighting with him, Clary sleeping, Clary, Clary, _Clary._

“Stop.” He said as his whole body trembled, his hand covering his face.

“It’s not my intention to hurt you, Jace.” Isabelle spoke softly, looking up at him and hating every minute of this discussion. “But… we’re here, we’re your family now. Can you please stay with us? Can you please trust us to heal your wounds?”

Jace looked at her and his golden eyes shined liquidly. “No one can heal my wounds but her.” He said with a sad smile. “But I’ll stay.” He then added, understanding that he might have hurt too many important people to him in his quest to find the Glass City and to live his life without Clary. “I’ll be here even if Alec will choose to be a Consort.”

Isabelle looked positively brightened at the idea and she stood up in order to go and embrace Jace. “Thank you.” She spoke low, realizing what this meant – she might see a brother leave, but right now, another has come home.

Max cleared his throat and both of them looked at him. “Do you guys think Alec’s going to bottom for Magnus?” He asked out of blue and while Jace looked positively shocked, Isabelle seemed to mule over the idea.

“I think they’ll switch, Alec’s curious.”

“Are we seriously discussing Alec’s sex life with a man?” Jace said incredulously while both siblings started to laugh.

“Welcome back, Jace.” Max said with a mischievous grin. He had had to diffuse the too-emotional scene earlier and what better with a sexual joke on Alec?

 

**~~~**

               

Alec watched Magnus lean in, his heart going a hundred per mile at the prospect of what was going to happen. It wasn’t like this was his first kiss – okay, it was, but not because of lack of trying. It was just that every time he and some girl got too close, someone ended up interrupting him and he had to leave. The closest he’d gotten to a kiss had been when Isabelle had tricked him and Jace in a contest and they ended up _touching_ lips. Surely that didn’t count as a kiss as Alec remembered clearly both of their horrified faces when they realized what Izzy had made them do. Surely, Alec’s heart had been beating same like now, but there had never been this kind of excitement as he was having now at Magnus’ closeness.

Therefore, imagine his shock when Magnus went for kissing his cheek instead of his lips.

“What was that?” Alec asked in a hushed shock mixed in with disappointment. His blue eyes were fiercely locked onto Magnus’ mischievous ones.

“A peck on the cheek?” The King offered innocently, a small smirk dancing in the corner of his lips.

Infuriated with Magnus’ teasing game, Alec pushed him off of him, but this reaction didn’t even seem to face the other one who more like expected it since he rolled away with the swiftness of a cat. “Don’t – you – ever –” Alec started, feeling his face blazing hot while he experienced shame taking over him. He had been wanting Magnus’ kiss and now the other one was making a fool out him. He was a total idiot.

“Alexander…” Magnus started, putting his hand on his arm, but Alec shrugged it away, too angry with the other one.

“Don’t.” The heir said, gulping as he looked away from Magnus, purposely turning his back on him. Why he wasn’t already up and leaving was beyond Alec’s comprehension, but ever since Magnus had come into his life, he had been behaving weirdly.

Behind him, Magnus sighed. “Listen to me.” He started, wanting to touch those tensed shoulders, to ease the shame and disappointment away from Alec. He had not meant to take things this far, but Alec had sort of expected it and while this pleased Magnus enormously, he could see that he had upset the other one much than he had wanted. “I didn’t kiss you because I didn’t want to,” Magnus continued and Alec scoffed in mistrust, “it’s because I can’t.”

Alec turned to watch Magnus with narrowed eyes. “I think this is the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Remember I’m a magical being who is coming from a land confined in rules?” He replied sarcastically, waiting for the understanding to dawn on Alec. At least, he didn’t have to wait too much because he could see it in the way Alec’s inviting mouth opened in a small o and his eyes widened just slightly.

“Explain.” The other one said and while this was definitely not the answer Magnus expected, he had to admit that it was at least willing.

“Since you’re my fiancée, kissing you would mean sealing our engagement.” He said and sure enough, Alec interrupted him –

“I thought that was when I accepted your ring.”

“Yes and no.” Magnus looked apologetically at Alec. “The rings meant my proposal which you accepted it, the kiss means you’re ready to get married with me.”

Alec looked confused. “Don’t these two mean the same?”

Magnus ruffled his spiked hair and Alec had to stop himself from wanting to ruffle it more because it made him look so damn good. “I’m not explaining myself properly.”

“No, you’re not.” Alec confirmed it as well to which Magnus gave him an amused smile.

“If we were to kiss right now, it would mean that tomorrow we have to initiate the wedding ceremony.”

“Now that’s fucked up.” Alec stated with a frown.

“I know, but that’s how Magnifia wants it.” Magnus said with a sigh, looking a bit disappointed himself.

“Why does she want it like this?” Alec asked and to this the other man smiled a bit longingly.

“Because she believes that a kiss born out of true love will need not to wait for wedding.” He replied, thinking of all the kisses that had not been out of true love.

“That’s childish.” Alec said, wondering what made Magnus smile like that. There had been sadness mixed with that longing.

“I know, but it’s also a reassurance that Magnifia will only get the purest emotions. And love is the purest that is.”

“So… if I kiss you now,” Alec started and blushed at the yearning he saw on Magnus’ face, “tomorrow we’d, I don’ know, fly to Magnifia and get married?” He asked, trying to make sense of this world of magic that Magnus was weaving around him.

“Sort of, but we can do the wedding here as well.” Magnus smiled invitingly and for a moment, Alec felt tempted.

“No.” Alec said, surprising them both. “I haven’t even decided if I want to be your Consort.” He continued on a lower note and Magnus gulped.

“Well… that’s up to you. I told your parents that you have to decide by the end of this week.” The warlock said and he was twirling the ring on his finger, drawing Alec’s attention.

“Why a week?” He asked, thinking that there were six more days to spend time with Magnus.

“Because in a week I have to return to Magnifia.”

Alec looked at Magnus with a startled expression. “It’s because of magic, no?”

“I’m the king, I channel most of the emotions and Simon can’t do it all on his own, there are others still more powerful than him, even if he is protected by my magic.” Magnus replied, casting his gaze at the horizon. “Simon is my regent.” He explained before Alec could ask. “Magnifia’s ruling system is simple.” He added and smiled at Alec’s comment _at least this is_. “There’s the king, the regent and the advisor. The king, obviously is me, the regent is someone selected by the king and Magnifia and the advisor is someone selected by the king.” He explained further, recalling all of those moments when he had made choices. Some had been good, some had been bad.

“And how are they selected?” Alec asked, getting caught in the story of Magnifia.

“Regents are selected after a series of magical trials. They have to withstand a huge amount of magic and emotions as they need to follow in the steps of the king. In the case of Simon, he had won this title after he saved my life in a dangerous quest.” Magnus said and there was an expression of nostalgia on his face and Alec felt himself more curious – he had almost forgotten about their not happened kiss.

“What quest?”

Magnus looked at him and smiled mysteriously. “This is a story for when you’re in Magnifia.”

“You can’t tell me?” Alec asked and looked sad.

“Not really.”

“Your rules suck.”

Magnus laughed. “Yeah, but there are other things good at sucking.” He said it with such casualness that Alec nearly missed the innuendo, but when he did realize it, he stared at Magnus’ mouth for a few moments.

“You’re a teasing pervert.” He announced and stood up.

“But you like me.” Magnus mimicked his actions and looked awfully proud of himself.

“Maybe.” Alec lifted his chin defiantly.

“Definitely.” Magnus got a bit closer and his consort’s eyes darkened.

“I guess you have a week to find out.”

“I guess I do.”

Alec and Magnus looked at each other for a few more moments, the tension between them almost palpable, chocking their emotions and desires out of them. But neither was willing to do the step that was going to seal their fate.

_One week._


	9. Of kisses and magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec make up while Isabelle and Magnus get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> It feels like I've been away for a month, but it's only been a week, right!  
> I've been busy lately ~~and it's gonna get busier~~ , but my mind was thrumming with ideas for Malec (I might even post a oneshot later, so want to write and share that idea in my head haha)  
> I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :"3  
> Thaaank you for kudos and commenting <33  
> xoxo

Isabelle was on her way to the training fields when she saw Alec and Magnus coming from the cliffs’ direction. A small smile curled her lips as she watched them walking together, noticing the way they were both checking one another when the other wasn’t looking – well, that was more like Alec because he had to keep an image of not being too interested in Magnus. _They make a cute couple_ , Isabelle thought as she waited for them to get closer and notice her presence, it seemed they were to lost to each other’s presence to see other people watching them, lost in their own world.

Maybe others refused to see it, but she had watched Alec since she had been a baby, since he had helped her clean her scrapped knees, since he had let her wear his clothes just to prove that she could dress like any man. She admired Alec and his strength, but she also resented him for always taking upon himself everything, not sharing his burdens and believing that he had to do it by himself and save others through his selfless acts. That’s why she saw it clearly – the way his eyes lit up at the sight of Magnus, the way he seemed nervous when Magnus was near and how easily pulled in he was by the king of Magnifia.

It was the first real interest that Alec had shown and Isabelle wanted to grant her big brother the opportunity to chase his interest, to discover and get drunk on it. Or him, in this case. That’s why maybe other refused to see it because Alec rarely let people in, but she was _willing_ to see all of Alec and right now, she saw him gravitating towards a man who could lead him down a path from which he could finally learn to let go and be happy, _feel_ happy.

So, if she had to guilt-trap everyone in order to see Alec smile like he did right now, then she’d gladly do it. To her, there was no one else who deserved more happiness than Alec.

She waved her hand the moment her brother saw her, his face breaking into a softer grin, the awkward but shy smile he had been giving Magnus fading slowly. Both men approached her and she gave them a full view of her training equipment –

“I didn’t know Idris accepted women to wear tight leather pants and moleskin vests.” Magnus said appreciatively, leaning in for a kiss on the rosy cheeks of Isabelle’s.

“No one can stop me from what I want to do.” She laughed, tightening her ponytail just slightly. “Besides, they can’t expect me to do horse-riding and archery in satin gowns and heavy jewelry.” She added, arching an eyebrow in a mocking expression.

Magnus mirrored her laugh. “My dear, you’re a lovely and refreshing sight to sore eyes.” He said sincerely, admiring her each day more.

“Yes, tell that to the horde of men on the training fields.” Alec mumbled, his arms crossed at his chest. His expression might not show much, but Isabelle knew he was bothered by the attention the men threw her way when she dressed up like this.

“Big bro, I’m sure that if you didn’t think I can handle myself, you’d lock me in a tower.” Isabelle winked at him, reminding him of the occasions she had more than just put a man in his place. No one messed with her or disrespected her in any way.

Alec looked away to hide his prideful smile and Magnus had to admit that he was a bit jealous of the easiness Isabelle made him smile. He could practically see Alec turning gooey in her presence, like a marshmallow ready to melt in someone’s mouth – preferably his. The warlock shook himself inwardly and decided that it was best if he spent some time alone before he did something he wasn’t going to regret, but was going to influence things a lot.

“I, for one, have no doubt you’d handle any mischievous lad coming at you.” Magnus said and with a flourish bow announced his retreat to his temporary chambers at the Idris palace.

“I hope to see you at dinner, Magnus.” Isabelle said and Magnus inclined his head affirmatively. One nod and wishful glance in the direction of Alec and the king of Magnifia left their side, letting the two siblings to their own business.

“Okay, what happened?” Isabelle suddenly asked and Alec looked startled.

“What do you mean?” He asked, playing an innocent mask which did not fool Isabelle.

“You both acted a bit weird.” She said, her eyebrow cocked in half amusement, half concern. “You, I think I get why, but him,” and she pointed out at the retreating form of Magnus, “no. He’s not weird around me and he definitely does not flee like he did earlier. You two did something.” She continued, tilting her head to one side while wearing a curious and calculating expression on her face.

Alec seemed unsure of what to reply – he hadn’t noticed Magnus acting weird, but then again, he hadn’t met anyone like Magnus whose emotions were all over the place, confusing him all the time. So he might not be so good at reading him as Isabelle proved to be.

“We did nothing.” He finally confessed, his shoulders sagging a little, making Isabelle worry immediately.

“And this disappointment comes from…?” She said, waiting for her brother to elaborate.

Alec scowled low-key, looking at her with puppy eyes. “I… might’ve want him to k-kiss me,” he stuttered a bit and pointedly ignored Isabelle’s wide eyes and the start of a grin, “but he said no.”

“WHAT!” Isabelle shrieked, expressing the exact feeling Alec had had when Magnus _just_ kissed his cheek. “What do you mean he said _no_?! He’s been practically all over you since you two met, he’s even your supposed _fiancée_! If he doesn’t kiss you, what does he expect you two to do if you do get married?” She continued and Alec felt a rush of relief – he had been feeling the exact same way and he was glad that his sister didn’t find it weird that he had wanted Magnus’ kiss.

“He said that it’s because of Magnifia rules.” He said and ruffled his hair in displeasure.

“What rules?” Isabelle frowned in confusion. “There’s no such thing as no-kiss policy in Magnifia.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought too, but he’s the king and apparently, he has to obey more rules than normally.” Alec continued sadly and discontented with how the things were turning out.

“Alec, that’s not possible.” Isabelle insisted and in her outraged state, didn’t realize what she said – “Magnifia feeds on emotions and one of the best emotions are given off during intimate times. So Magnus is lying, but why?”

Alec looked at his sister with a frown. “How did you know about Magnifia’s needs? Or who told you this? Was it Magnus?” He asked, unable to keep the slight jealousy in his tone.

“No, no,” Isabelle waved her hand in dismissal, not noticing her brother’s discomfort at her knowledge about Magnifia, “it was Simon.”

“Magnus’ regent?” He looked startled. “When did you meet him?”

Only now did Isabelle stopped and recounted what she had revealed to her brother, a guilty expression appearing on her face. She smiled innocently as she patted Alec’s cheek – “A lady never shares her secrets.”

“And yet you just did.”

“That was a spoiler.”

“Of?”

“Magnifia.”

“Izzy –”

“What?”

“Tell me.”

“No.”

And before he could react, she ran away, letting Alec stare at her in disbelief.

  

**~~~**

 

                Her heart thumping in her chest, she felt giddy and slightly afraid. No one knew about her and Simon and while she might have let Magnus know of her feelings towards his regent, she hadn’t actually shared that they’ve been seeing each other. Well, sort of seeing each other. With her cheeks flaming at the sudden memory, she kept rushing towards the palace, her mind driven only by one thing – to get Magnus to tell her the truth.

<< _“You smell like a fairy.”_

_Isabelle whirled around in surprise, her mouth parting slightly at the sight in front of her – it was Simon, King Magnus’ helper. But what was he doing here…?_

_“But I guess I can let this pass once.” He said and Isabelle blinked in confusion._

_“What?” She said, her eyes going over Simon’s lanky, yet graceful figure, dressed in simple, black pants paired with a loose and turquoise shirt. She had never seen anyone wearing colors so boldly – well, except Magnus, he was cacophony of colors – and pulling it off in a sexy matter which set one’s blood to rushing._

_Simon smiled and Isabelle felt her knees go weak. Who had known the helper of a King could be so damn good looking and cute? The way his coffee-colored eyes had crinkled when he smiled, showing the faint dimples in his cheek had made her swoon and she wasn’t swooned easily. But Simon was gorgeous with that smile on and his ruffled dark-brown hair which seemed like he had just gotten out of someone’s bed. Not her bed, unfortunately._

_“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Isabelle crossed her arms and went to the swing hanging by the strong branch of a big oak._

_“You seem to say plenty.” Simon followed her soundless, his words sounding somehow mocking and amused._

_Isabelle glanced at him as she eased herself onto the swing. “Are you always this mystic?” She waved her hand as if she was assuring him that it was not a compliment. But Simon took it as one and laughed amusedly._

_“Yes and much more, I’d say.”_

_“Oh?” She gave him a curious glance and Simon smiled again, making her insides clench into a tight knot. What was it with him that made her so attracted to him? When she had met him, her eyes had been drawn to him, but he had seemed relaxed and slightly bored and eager to serve his King. He had never seemed interested in her, but here he was and he was already jumbling her system._

_“You’re so cute when you overthink.” Simon said with a chuckle, getting closer to her._

_“I-I am?” She stuttered in double surprise – one because Simon was so bold and second because she never stuttered when someone flattered her._

_“Why do you think I’m here?” Simon took a wavy lock of her hair and began swirling it around his long fingers. “You’ve kept a fire for me.”_

_Isabelle felt confused, but his words seemed to reach out to her in a way no one else’s did. “I didn’t pine for you if that’s what you mean to say.” She said with a sultry voice, wanting to pull away but in the same time to stay near him. She stayed._

_Simon laughed low and throaty. “Someone’s not being honest with herself.” He accused her softly and he bent to kiss her soft hair, bringing their heads closer. One coffee-colored eye opened and looked into her black ones. The intensity in it made Isabelle draw in a breath and release it with a needy shudder._

_“What do you want?” She asked with a whisper and now both eyes of Simon’s were trained on her face. He hadn’t left her proximity._

_“You.”_ >>

Isabelle found Magnus in his room, dressed in a silky ruby robe, looking at ease with himself.

“My dear, I did not expect you.” He said, inviting her in with a smile. “I was under the impression you were going to train this afternoon?” He continued, closing the door behind them and looking curiously at the brunette. She looked slightly out of breath and her face was read, but why in the name of The Greaters would she have ran to his room? Unless something had happened to Alec – “Is your brother alright?!” He quickly asked, panic clear in his eyes.

“No, he isn’t.” Isabelle finally found the voice to speak, glaring at Magnus who frowned.

“Can I assist him with something?” He asked, suspecting that Alec wasn’t in grave danger or anything of the sort if Isabelle could glare at him like that.

She crossed her arms. “Yeah, what about telling him the truth?”

“The truth?” Confusion was written all over Magnus’ face.

“The kiss.” Isabelle tapped her foot impatiently and saw the realization dawn on the King and he had the decency to blush.

“Alexander told you.” He said, not reproachfully, but with somewhat envy.

“Of course.” Isabelle sounded impatient and soon enough she started to pace, her mind on Alec and Magnus, although it kept slipping to Simon and their recent _encounters_. “He looked so miserable it was obvious.”

“Obvious that we didn’t kiss?” Magnus asked in surprise and Isabelle snorted momentarily.

“No, silly, obvious that you did something.” She replied with a smirk at Magnus’ offended expression. “And I was right. You lied to his face. That’s not nice, Magnus and I don’t like people lying to me or my family.” She turned on him, walking straight to him and pushing her finger into his chest, looking all protective and fierce. “So, tell me the truth – why didn’t you kiss Alec?”

Magnus made a pained expression as he sighed in defeat. “I swear, you Lightwoods will be the end of me.” He said and magicked himself a glass of wine, noticing that Isabelle wasn’t in the least surprised. “I suppose you know that I’m a warlock and that I can do magic.” He continued and she nodded just briefly. “Did Alexander tell you what I actually do as a King?”

“You’re siphoning emotions.” Isabelle said without a beat and Magnus smiled bitterly. Of course Alec would tell his sister although he would have preferred that his mystery of his true nature dragged a little. “For the land and your people. The more you give into your impulses, the better the magic.”

“I didn’t know it took me this much time to reach my chamber.” Magnus observed dryly, obviously referring to Isabelle and Alec’s discussion of his duties as a King and magical being. Isabelle, tactfully, didn’t correct him on her source of information on his majesty.

“It doesn’t matter,” She said, tilting her head and watching Magnus intently, “what matters is that you didn’t give into your impulses and didn’t kiss Alec. Or you don’t want to kiss him?” She arched an eyebrow, obviously not believing for one second that Magnus didn’t want a piece of her brother.

The King laughed. “More than anything, actually.” He admitted and passed a ringed hand through his black hair, streaks of blue forming in its wake.

“Then what’s the problem, Magnus? Why did you invent such a stupid rule?” She looked at him with exasperation.

“Because I’d be his first.”

 

**~~~**

 

“Alec, can we talk?”

Alec turned to look at Jace who was now standing behind him. Isabelle had long disappeared from the path, but he had stayed rooted in the place, thinking of their discussing – it seemed that his sister knew more about Magnus than he did and somehow, this didn’t sit that well with him. How did Izzy manage to know Magnus better? They had spent time together when Magnus had first come to Idris, but had the warlock told his sister about his true nature back then? That seemed less likely given the secretive nature of the magical land of Magnifia. Then how? How did Izzy know more than him about his fiancée? He needed to find this one out or he’ll go crazy overthinking it.

“Alec!” Jace waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him into reality. “Are you okay, man?” He asked and Alec recalled that Jace wanted to talk him and he had been spacing out while thinking over Magnus – this was bad, he was losing too much of himself in this tornado that was Magnus.

“Yeah… sorry, just spacing out.” Alec said and gave him a strained smile.

“Not like you to space out.” Jace commented and then quickly added – “Is it Magnus?”

“Is it that obvious?” The other one asked, sounding a bit displeased with the fact that everyone seemed to guess his reasons for being sad, disappointed or for spacing out.

“Well, he has turned your world upside down…” Jace said, trailing off as he watched his friend curiously. This was the first time he was seeing this side of Alec. His friend has always had a tight leash on his emotions and rarely succumbed to them, but lately he had shown more emotions than he had done in his entire life. It was sort of unbalancing, but very much refreshing because he could see more behind the mask Alec had always kept on for fear of hurting others and letting others to see his own hurting.

Alec smiled ruefully. “That as much he has done.”

“But you like him, don’t you?” Jace asked and signaled Alec to take a walk together. “Otherwise he wouldn’t affect you so much, right?”

“I’m not sure, Jace. Magnus is an enigma that pulls me in, but if I get too close, I might… _lose_ rather than win.” Alec said in a sort of sad voice, but Jace heard more than Alec was actually saying – since this was all very new to Alec, he was nervous of being too unknowing to some stuff and mess it up not only for him and Magnus, but for everyone. After all, both of them were in very high positions.

“When I first met Clary,” Jace started and he could sense the surprise of his friend, after all, he hadn’t discussed Clary in over five years, “I wasn’t sure what to do with her presence in my life. She was so radiant, so powerful and _so beautiful_ that at times I thought I’d lose sense of me just being near her.” He continued, his voice tightening as he recalled moments from the past, moments which still felt like it was just yesterday…just a couple of moments ago. “I’ve never wanted to be near and close to someone like I wanted with her. But in the same time, I’ve never wanted to be as far away as I’ve wanted because of her.” Jace looked sideways at Alec who was staring ahead, his jaw set. “If Magnus makes you feel even in the slightest this way… no matter the results, it’s worth it, Alec.”

“Even after all this time?”

“Always.”

Alec looked at Jace and smiled sadly. His friend might have not been here for him when he had needed him, but he was now and this was all that mattered.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t go with you.” He said to Jace, both of them knowing exactly what was Alec apologizing for – when Jace had left to look for Clary, he had asked Alec to go with him, but his duties to Idris had stopped Alec from going with him. While Jace had come to understand over years Alec’s refusal, it had still hurt back then, it had still killed a bit more of himself. Clary was gone and now his best friend was refusing to help him search for her. Sure, it had been a futile search as no one knew where Glass City was, but the intent would have mattered to Jace. The company would have made it easier.

“And I’m sorry I couldn’t be here with you.” Jace returned the apology, looking at Alec with bright and luminous golden eyes. “And for being a jerk all this time.” He then added, thinking of the many times he had returned to Idris and to Alec’s room being drunk and judgmental, cussing The Greaters and then Alec for not having gone with him only to end up asleep and tear-faced. And during all this time, Alec had taken care of him and his family properties, making sure that Jace still had a home even if Clary was no longer there.

“Jace, you’re always a jerk.” Alec grasped his shoulder, looking at him with a serious expression, but his blue eyes were smiling.

Jace laughed and pulled Alec into a hug. “I’ll stay.” He whispered in their embrace, sensing the jolt of surprise that passed through Alec. “I’ll look after them if you decide to go with Magnus.”

Alec pulled away and looked at Jace with big eyes – “Thank you.” He said, but the smile on Alec’s face was enough to Jace.

 

**~~~**

 

Isabelle looked at Magnus like he had sprouted multiple heads.

“You make no sense, Mags.” She said and ignored the surprised expression on Magnus’ face at her new nickname for him. What she didn’t know was that only Catarina called him _Mags_ and this had made him realize just how good friends these two might become if they ever had the chance to meet. Maybe Catarina would finally leave the fantasy world and see the real one.

“Why should it matter if you’d be his first or his last?” Isabelle asked, cocking her head to one side while waiting for a reply.

Magnus sighed. “Usually I’m not fussy of being someone’s first.” He started and the arched eyebrow of Isabelle at his statement reminded him of Ragnor who usually assumed this action when he was definitely questioning Magnus’ sanity. Really, Isabelle could compete with him on the arched eyebrow thing. “But Alec is different.” He continued, going to the open doors of the balcony and stepping outside as he stared to the blue sky of late afternoon, thinking of the man who had his heart in throes.

“Different how?” Isabelle asked, but somehow she knew the answer.

“He’s my chosen Consort.” Magnus confirmed her suspicions, but still that didn’t make sense. Fortunately, Magnus continued – “I told your parents that Alec can decide whether he wants for our engagement to continue or not and that his choice must be revealed at the end of this week.”

Isabelle looked surprised, but Magnus couldn’t see her expression as he was still facing the view of the great sky rolling above him. Maybe she shouldn’t be surprised, but still… she had expected that Alec’s engagement to Magnus had been definite and unbreakable. At least, that’s how Magnus had made it sound last night or had it all been a show for their parents in order to rescind the engagement with Lydia Branwell? If that was the case, then, well played, Magnus Bane.

“So… your engagement to him isn’t something irremediable.” Isabelle stated and Magnus’ shoulders seemed to sag a little.

“Not if Alec doesn’t choose me.” Magnus turned to her and he looked insanely sad, like he had been hurt so many times, yet he was bravely holding on and hoping. For what, Isabelle wasn't entirely sure she could guess. “I chose him by sending him the pair of the Magnifia rings. He accepted the engagement by putting on the ring, but he didn’t _choose_ me _yet_.” He continued, his eyes shimmering gold and green.

“It’s all a matter of choice, then?” Isabelle asked and Magnus nodded. “Then why didn’t the ring come off when you told him to take it off?” She asked and the King smiled wickedly for a moment.

“The rings are enchanted. They’re tied by desire and want and I confess, I played with a bit of magic then.” He replied, leaving Isabelle gaping at him.

“You staged the whole show!” She said with a small shriek, but there was giddiness and thrills behind it, like she had just been revealed the tricks to a magic show. 

“More or less…?” Magnus tried to appear embarrassed, but Isabelle wouldn’t buy it. “You all played your parts wonderfully.” He then added, smiling appreciatively.

“Of course, we’re the Lightwoods.” She laughed, but then quickly sobered up. “So, if the ring stayed on because you magicked it to behave like this, how did you know my brother desired you?”

Magnus’ cheeks colored just slightly. “The rings generate heat and glow when the object of your desire is in your sight. My ring started burning and glowing from the moment Alec set eyes on me.” He said and Isabelle detected a note of pleasure in his tone.

“Wow, talk about sex magic rings. Your ring tells you if he wants you sexually and his rings tells him if you want him sexually.” Isabelle clapped her hands like a kid, amused and excited about this. “Are these rings available to everyone in Magnifia?” She then asked, an idea forming in her mind.

“These rings are only for the King and his Consort, but imitations can be created. Not always giving the best results and wear off in time, but they do the trick you want for a period.” Magnus said, finding her genuine curiosity amusing and relieving in the same time. He had kind of feared that telling her the truth might make her change his opinion of him, but apparently he had taken the right risk. Her reaction was totally different than earlier when she had announced she didn't appreciate anyone lying to her or her brother - apparently, Magnus could get away with some white lies. However, now, Isabelle didn’t seem in the least bothered that he had been using magic to play tricks on her family, including her too. The warlock chuckled to himself.

“Can you –”

“No.” Magnus shook his head with a smile.

“You don’t even know what I wanted to say.” Isabelle pouted, looking at him with a pleading expression which he was sure it worked on many, but not on Magnus. Well, at least, not now.

“Yes, I know and I can’t create you a pair of _sex magic_ _rings_ , as you called them.” He told her and Isabelle giggled.

“But now you know what to get me for my birthday.” She added with a beaming smile and Magnus snorted.

“Not asking for much, are we?”

“Well, you did _magick_ me last night…” Isabelle said innocently, but her eyes said otherwise.

“Guilt trapping me, huh?” Isabelle just smiled wider. “Fine, I’ll make it a birthday present.” Magnus gave in, realizing that this girl was really a force to be reckoned with.

“Yay!” Isabelle jumped into his arms, making him drop the glass wine which disappeared midway during its fall. “That is so useful.” She said enviously, looking up at Magnus with delighted eyes.

“I know.” Magnus put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly.

“Why didn’t you kiss Alec?” Isabelle asked and she felt his sigh reverb through his chest. He thought she had forgotten, but she did not.

“I want him to make his choice based on emotions, not driven by sexual impulses. I know he desires me, but being my Consort will require much more than simple wanting.” Magnus explained at last and Isabelle felt a tremendous weight lift off of her shoulders. “I know it’s a long way till he can truly say or feel he loves me, but if there’s more to his interest in me other than sex, then… it will be enough to build a strong and loving relationship.” He continued, sounding confident and hesitant in the same time, but Isabelle understood why – Magnus will do his best for his and Alec’s relationship to work, but if Alec was going in half-hearted, then it was going to be difficult. “I know I will love him because he is already carving himself in my heart.”

Isabelle pulled back slightly and looked at Magnus with soft eyes, understanding and admiration written all over her face.

“That’s my brother.” She said and Magnus chuckled. She really rooted for them.

 


	10. Truthful lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get closer while Max and Lydia challenge one another.  
> Faraway someone dreams of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got the time to write this chapter!! ~~and to think it took me a wedding invitation to get the time~~  
>  I particularly like this chapter and I truly hope that the emotions I felt through the characters can be conveyed to you all as well. (also what do you think of the coined word for Max and Lydia pair - Madia? xD sounds weird, no?)  
> The ending might get you all wonder what's going to happen and most likely you all will guess who is the mysterious dreamer haha ~~not trying to make it obvious, but it is obvious lol~~ but all will be revealed in due time :D
> 
> If there are typos, grammar mistakes, please feel free to point them out, I don't have a beta, I mostly write at night and even if I re-read the chapters, some errors/mistakes might squeeze past. Therefore, I'll be eternally grateful should you point them out ^^
> 
> Thanks to all commenting and leaving kudos <3
> 
> BTW, did y'all hear that we're getting more Magnus Bane from Nov 2017?!! I can't wait for this year to end and the next one to pass LOL ~~getting old never sounded this good~~

Next day Magnus woke up with a slight headache and as much as he didn’t want to remember, he did – last night’s dinner had been a fiasco and not because of him. First Robert had revealed his magical nature in front of everyone, including the Branwells, then he had continued to discuss the Glass City with Jace who had been clearly uncomfortable with the subject and in the end it had ended with Alec dumping his napkin on the table and taking Jace with him when his father decided that he wanted to avoid any Morgenstern drama now that Magnus was here – although what connection had this and that, Magnus did not know. 

In the end, the mood had gotten so sour that Magnus excused himself – no need to feign headache, Robert had given him one already – and much to his surprise, Isabelle, Max and Lydia had followed him shortly. Thing which led to his slight headache from this morning.

Given the fact that now he was exposed as  _ the warlock _ , Max and Lydia were both curious with his magic tricks – seriously, his magic could hurt people, but they had insisted on calling it  _ magic tricks _ – and in the end, Magnus had complied with a few demonstrations like bringing in some booze and sweets and having music fill his room. Later on, all four of them were tipsy enough to joke with no shame. The rest was a blur to Magnus and he frankly wasn’t sure he wanted to remember exactly what they might’ve done or discussed. Hopefully, nothing too much damaging to his relationship with Alec.

Speaking of Alec, he was making a mess more than usual and this was a first to him, especially when courting someone for being his Consort. 

When he had first courted Imasu, it hadn’t involved any magic show or  _ scheming  _ – as much as Magnus hated this word, he did resort to scheming when it had come to Alec – and it had been sweet, innocent and with lots of music and passion from Imasu’s side. Magnus had thought he had finally found the one to share a lifetime on Magnifia when finally the truth revealed itself – Imasu had been infatuated with the idea of Magnus being the King and the prospect of wealth had clouded his judgment. There had been feelings between them, but none too strong to keep Imasu from fleeing especially when he saw himself age more faster than the rest.

Magnus had granted him safe passage from Magnifia, but his heart had been broken and his magic weakened by this betrayal.

His second Consort, Etta, had been more invested in loving Magnus and truly offering him support in his position as a King. Again, wooing her hadn’t required any  scheming or white lies, she had known him for who she was and had taken him into her life right from the start. Etta had been the one who taught Magnus the art of understanding of human’s fickle nature. She had been a precious Consort to him and he had suffered long after her death. She had been the only who stayed, but Magnifia told him that she hadn’t been the one to love him the most.

Now, his third Consort proved to be more of a challenge and Magnus, with all of his knowledge about art of seduction, found himself helpless in front of Alexander Lightwood. When he had first seen him, he had been struck by the innocent beauty the heir had exuded, the air of loneliness and charm sticking onto his slender figure. Now that he knew the man personally, he was more enthralled with Alec. There seemed to be so many emotions bubbling under a cool mask, so many surprises waiting for Magnus to discover; Alec proved to be the Consort who set his heart alight with just one glance, who took his breath away with just one smile. 

Having known that courting Alexander wasn’t going to be easy, Magnus had decided that using magic to set the wheels into motion wasn’t such a bad idea. When Simon and Magnifia had encouraged him, he had ignored the silent protests of Catarina and Ragnor who had considered that he would have a better chance at winning Alec’s affections if he went after him honestly, with the truth of who he was. However, seeing how his previous experiences with the Consorts went, he hadn’t been sure and therefore had acted according to Simon and Magnifia’s words.

So far, Magnus was inclined to agree with Ragnor and Catarina seeing how things have unraveled. Not only he had enchanted the ring to stay on Alec’s finger, but he had also tricked the man in receiving and accepting it under the form of a gift without even a warning of what it meant. And now he had lied to him that they couldn’t kiss without getting married right away – he had sort of expected to be called on his bluff, but Alec had believed him.

“Damn.” Magnus cursed as he let his head thump against the headboard of the bed. He had fucked up royally and he knew that the only way to make things right was to tell all of his scheming to Alec. It was a risk, but he had to take it, otherwise he’d feel guilty every time he’d see Alec.

Isabelle had been right – lately, his actions have been anything but nice.

 

**~~~**

 

When Lydia exited her room, she was surprised to see Max standing right outside her door. For a few moments, both of them stared at each other, as if neither one had expected to meet like this. Well, Lydia certainly hadn’t, but Max should know that this was her room, no?

Ever since Maryse had come to their place and informed them that the engagement with the Lightwood family was still on, she had felt like she was going to be trapped again. But then Maryse had clarified that it was Max to whom she was engaged now and suddenly the world righted itself again. Sure, not that much, but… Max was definitely someone she wanted to know better. She didn’t understand why she liked Max better than Alec, but ever since she had seen Max, her heart had set upon a race of its own.

Almost as tall as Alec, with dark brown hair and clouded grey eyes, Max screamed danger and confidence. Lydia had always strayed away from danger, much to her parents’ instructions than to her own desires. She had always been somewhat of a tomboy growing up, but society had forced her in the manners of a subdued lady and always following the rules. When she had heard of her engagement to Alec, she had protested against it because it was not what she had wanted – being the spouse of an heir meant even more rules, more confinement. She wasn’t going to accept it easily and when Magnus had appeared, claiming to be Alec’s already betrothed, she had felt it like a blessing of The Greaters upon her fate.

Then even more happened and she was now the fiancee of Max Lightwood, the one her heart seemed drawn to even if he was everything she had been warned against.

“Are you not going to greet a lady good morning?” Lydia said, lifting her chin in defiance. “Or is it your habit to lurk in front of a lady’s door?” She added, seeing the slight surprise on Max’s features. Maybe he didn’t remember last night, but he had been more than once saying just how didn’t want to be engaged to her and she felt no need to be polite with him right now.

“Someone had a rough morning.” Max finally spoke, smiling in a mocking manner. “Hangover?” He asked and offered his arm to which Lydia scoffed, but took it nonetheless.

“I wasn’t the one licking the bottom of the glass in search of more wine.” She replied stiffly, ignoring the way his arm felt under her fingers – big, soft relaxed muscles, just slightly coiled suppressing the strength she was aware he possessed.

Max laughed, surprising her with the low and rich sound. She had heard him last night laugh, but that had been more or less the wine laughing. Now… this was Max and her heart was going again down the race it had started when her eyes had fallen on him. 

“At least, I was trying to have fun.” He winked at her, his grey eyes crinkled at the corners. Lydia fought not to stare as she frowned at him.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

His lips twitched in a smile at her affronted tone. “It means you were not having fun last night. Yeah, sure, you got a bit red in the cheeks and spoke more than usual, but you still kept to yourself. Me and Izzy were the ones creating atmosphere and Magnus, of course, with his magic tricks.” 

Lydia felt herself blushing – great, Max thought of her boring. “I’ll have you know that I’m a person who knows how to have fun.” She spoke with royally air, looking at him with bright blue eyes, determination written in them. “It just doesn’t involve alcohol.” 

Max’s eyes narrowed just slightly, quietly studying her. “Then, show me your fun, Lydia.” He challenged her, a lazy smirk appearing on his face, making Lydia feel cornered and stupid for a moment. But she didn’t back down and looked at him defiantly – 

“Let’s go horse riding. May the best win.”

Max’s eyes glinted. “Winner takes it all.”

“All what?” Lydia asked, the danger she had sensed in Max rising all of her bells in alarm.

“All of the other.”

Lydia gulped – “If you win, you will have it all. If I win, you’ll give me your horse.” She quickly changed the terms, making Max laugh.

“My horse and your body. That’s barely a fair trade.” Max stopped and Lydia’s heart skipped several times as he turned to watch her carefully, their bodies close, but not touching. 

“What do you mean? Is your horse more valuable than my body?” She took offense, the fire in her blazing in her blue eyes.

Max laughed. “No, my horse is hardly valuable to what you can offer me.” He spoke low, his hand rising to a loose lock of her hair, curling it around her finger. “Let me offer you something better. If you win, you’ll get my horse and my ring.” 

Lydia gasped. “Why are you doing this?” She asked softly, almost a whisper. Giving her his ring meant that he had raised the proposal of having her as a fiancee and not their parents; it would restore something of her image, not being the girl who got tossed from one man to another.

“Because I won’t lose.” Max’s grey eyes sparkled meanly and Lydia was slowly beginning to realize what this was about – not some sort of honorable offer from Max’s side, but it came from an overconfidence from him, toying with her just because he could.

“This time you will.” She gritted the words out, slapping his hand away from her hair. “Meet you in half an hour at the stables.” She turned on her heels and left abruptly, seething with anger and ignoring the jabs of pain that idiot’s words had caused. Maybe Alec would have been a better choice or staying the way out of Lightwoods’ way would have been the best choice.

Max watched her go, feeling a perverse feeling of pride. When she had found him in front of her door, he hadn’t realized that he was there and definitely hadn’t wanted to see her. But there she was and she had looked lovely, her bright baby blue eyes staring at him in surprise. Then she had opened that kissable mouth of her and he realized with a start she wasn’t going to invite him in her room. Granted, he knew nothing of her, but there hadn’t been a woman passing the opportunity of getting him in her room. Yet, Lydia hadn’t even thought the possibility, given the way she had closed the door, finitely and definitely protective.

And now, she had accepted his challenge, the prize being either her body or his horse and ring. When he had proposed that his prize would be her body, he had done it mostly to see her reaction –  which he had hoped to be a scandalized one, sex wasn't a taboo in Idris, anyone could get it with anyone, but Lydia had seemed rather  _innocent_  and definitely shier than most girls – and again, she had surprised him not by only accepting these rules, but also promising to defeat him when he was the best rider out there.

Maybe being Lydia’s fiancee wasn’t such a bad idea. She proved to be more interesting than he had given her credit.

Max left for the stables, whistling happily.

 

**~~~**

 

Magnus was standing outside of Alec’s room, wringing his hands in worry. He knew that this was the right thing to do, but would it also be the wise one? He wasn’t sure anymore – but he had to do it, it had felt wrong in the beginning, it was still wrong and he hated doing the things wrongly. So, he knocked twice rapidly, his heart hammering fast in his chest.

The door opened and much to his surprise it wasn’t Alec who answered, but Jace. A  _ shirtless _ Jace. Magnus’ eyes narrowed just slightly, his jaw clenching.

“Is Alexander in?” He asked and hoped that his voice was perfectly normal and casual. However, seeing Jace’s smirk, he doubted.

“Yeah, he’s getting dressed.” Jace said, leaning against the doorway, not inviting Magnus in and also not clarifying why there were both of them undressed.

“Oh.” Magnus could only say, his nostrils flaring just a little.

“We’ve had… a _rough_ night.” Jace continued, his golden eyes sparkling mischievously.

Magnus tried hard not to keep staring or to push Jace and his perfect abs away from the door, demanding for Alec. He wasn’t a jealous person, not much anyway. But he had always preferred to have his partners know exactly what sort of relationship they were getting into – if it was a open one or a monogamous one. In Alec’s case, he thought he had made it clear that he wanted a monogamous one. But maybe Alec didn’t feel that way or he was just experimenting with his friend before Magnus, he really didn’t know. Still, it hurt and he  _ was _ jealous.

“Then I’ll guess, I’ll look for him later.” Magnus said, thinking that it was better to retreat now than to do something that he will regret.

Much to his chagrin, Alec appeared at the door, buttoning his shirt and not looking up. “Who is it, Jace?” He asked, just as he finished the last button, his eyes lifting and meeting Magnus’. His lips started to form a smile but he seemed to notice the way Magnus’ jaw was tightly set and how his posture was nothing but stiff. He then glanced at Jace and his shirtless body, quickly adding one plus one and blushed furiously.

“No.” He just said and Jace laughed pleased while Magnus looked confused. 

“You should have seen your face, Magnus.” Jace preened and then Magnus realized – he had been making fun of him and now he was feeling like an idiot.

“I believe you forget I am a warlock and I can turn you into a toad, right?” He said a bit menacing, but there was no real threat behind it and all three of them knew it. 

“At least, make it a handsome toad. I don’t want all of this to be lost to the world.” Jace grinned as he gestured at himself, making Alec groan and Magnus scoff.

“I’ll make sure to add extra horns, then.” He nodded at Jace who laughed again and went inside of Alec’s room to grab his shirt and coat. 

“Talk later, Alec and see you, Magnus.” He blew a kiss in Magnus’ direction, laughing again when the warlock pretended to block it.

As soon as Jace was out of earshot, Magnus looked sheepishly at Alec – “Can I come in? I want to talk with you.”

“Sure.” Alec said without hesitation, inviting him inside and closing the door behind them. Silence settled for a few moments and Alec wasn’t sure why, but his eyes followed Magnus’ gaze which had been drawn to the unmade bed where the shapes of two bodies could still be noticed. Again, he blushed and he went over to the bed, drawing over a blanket to cover all the mess.

“It’s not what you think, Magnus.” He said determinedly and Magnus startled.

“And what I think, Alexander?” The warlock looked curiously at the other man.

“T-that me and Jace…” Alec waved his hand as if it to explain everything by a simple movement. “That we… you know…”

Magnus smiled softly. “I think Jace made it clear that he was just messing with me.” He said and felt happy seeing the relieved expression on Alec’s face. “I just didn’t know you’d care explaining this to me.” He added, seeming a bit embarrassed.

“Why not?” Alec looked surprised. “I don’t make a habit of fooling around.”

Magnus felt like weeping of happiness, but then Alec asked the question Magnus would have rather replied to it later – 

“Do you?”

“Not since I’ve met you.” He replied truthfully and Alec seemed to appreciate it by nodding in understanding and why not, a tiny bit of pleasure. He didn't press for further details.

Silence stretched once more between them and Alec cleared his throat – “You said you wanted to talk?”

“Yes.” Magnus exhaled a deep breath, feeling again guilty and worried of things will go. He looked at Alec and braced himself for whatever was going to come at him – “I haven’t been exactly truthful with you.”

Alec arched an eyebrow in question.

“I lied about the rings two nights ago.” He blurted out, wringing his hands again. “I needed everyone to give us a chance and I have magicked the ring in that moment so you couldn’t pull it off. I needed the chance of getting to know you and you to know me and your father wouldn’t have allowed it if I haven’t proved that my proposal to you was  _ real _ and unbreakable.” He continued talking fast, wanting to explain himself and his actions, but somehow it all seemed like an excuse for using magic to keep the ring on Alec’s finger. “Well, up to some point.” He added lamely. “I don’t want this to be considered as an excuse, but it’s the truth, Alexander. I’m sorry that I used magic in order to keep you tied to an engagement with me.”

Much to his surprise, Alec smiled.

“I knew.” He simply said and seeing Magnus’ confusion, he added – “Or at least, I suspected that you used magic that night.”

“How?”

Another mysterious smile from Alec. “I tried taking off the ring while you were not present. It worked. So i thought it was either you using magic or my ring reacted to your presence and it didn’t want to be taken off or something like that.”

Magnus’ mouth was slightly open. Of all things, he had not imagined Alec to know of this white lie of his or to even have this chill reaction.

“And you’re not mad knowing this?” He then asked shyly.

“I was, at first. But then I realized that if it hadn’t been for that trick,” Alec said, smiling when Magnus winced at his last word, “then I would have been stuck into an engagement arranged by my parents.”

“But I’ve only made you stuck into an engagement arranged by me.” Magnus interrupted with a dry voice.

“True,” Alec nodded, his blue eyes soft and understanding, “but at least you wanted me for me.” He continued and watched Magnus’ eyes widen slightly. “Before you came, I always did what my father asked of me. I would have gone through my engagement with Lydia because that’s what a leader does for his country.” He started explaining, standing up and going closer to Magnus. “I’m not saying that I took lightly the fact that you tricked me into our engagement, but you made me feel something else other than a sense of duty.”

Magnus’ breath hitched in the back of his throat. “Are you saying…  _ yes _ ?”

“No.” Alec shook his head, missing the crestfallen expression that appeared and disappeared from Magnus’ face. “Not yet, at least. There are still five days, Magnus and I won’t hurry in giving you my answer.”

“That sounds fair seeing that I hurried you in our engagement.” Magnus allowed a feeble smile, but his words made Alec laugh softly.

“I’m not doing this out of a sense of getting back at you. I just want to be sure that when I will give you my answer, it is entirely based on what I want and not what others want.”

“That’s exactly what I want too, Alexander.” The warlock lifted his hand and touched the warm cheek of Alec. A jolt seemed to pass through both of them, but neither one moved away, just stared at each other. “There’s one more lie.” He spoke softly and Alec nodded that he was listening. “What I said about the kiss… was a lie.” His hand moved to trace ghostly Alec’s lips. “I was afraid that if I kiss you, I will influence your decision towards our engagement.”

Alec’s breath came out in a low chuckle over Magnus’ finger. “Do you think your kiss to be this intoxicating?” He asked, playfulness covering the tiny bit of hurt in his chest.

Magnus smiled coyly. “That will be your decision.”

“So… there’s no shotgun wedding if we kiss?”

Magnus shook his head in denial.

“No fireworks over Magnifia if we kiss?”

Magnus smiled as he shook his head again. “But I can make that happen if you want.”

It was Alec’s turn to smile. “Then…” He said softly, lifting his hand to catch the two fingers still caressing his lips and he pressed a kiss to them before he turning them around and pushing them against Magnus’ lips. “...let’s wait out on the kiss.”

The warlock felt his heart beating fast, ready to explode. “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

Alec blushed slightly, looking pleased with himself and how things between him and Magnus were turning out to be.

He could feel the answer forming inside his mind.

 

**~~~**

 

The images came to her clearer this time.

She woke up gasping and choking on air as she tried to clear away the webs of her dream. She saw Jace coming, risking death. She saw Alec looking the happiest of his life. She saw Izzy getting crowned. She saw Max fighting out of the darkness. She saw Simon leaving.

Worst of all, she saw Magnus trapped and Magnifia getting dark.


	11. Price of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max needs help and the use of magic takes a toll on Magnus. Luckily, Alec is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter update :))  
> This might be a chapter you can consider as a filler, but it's actually very much connected to what will happen later in the story.  
> I ~~half~~ tried to explain the magic seals thing, but it's not complete yet. I will bring up the seals again later in the story and that's when I believe it will be complete and hopefully much clearer as to why they've been placed and why still standing :)  
> I hope you'll like the interaction in this chapter ^^;
> 
> Now, I'm off to get ready for a wedding, c'ya later~   
> xoxo

Riding with Lydia had been the best challenge of his life and Max had done his share of challenges. She had looked stunning in riding clothes – probably Izzy’s hand in this because he was sure that Lydia didn’t own any horse riding costumes and she was would have challenged him while wearing a long dress, which would have been entirely amusing and interesting to watch. While he had been caught in between cursing – because it took him away the source of amusement – and thanking his sister for helping Lydia with the clothes, he had resumed admiring the nice shape of her body, his eyes lingering more or less on her leather dressed ass.

“Staring won’t make you win.” She had said to him, making him laugh and like her even more for her blunt way, never holding back what she thought. But while she had been almost right, he did win at a hair’s breadth, however he had always appreciated more the challenge than the win itself.

“Ah, that was enjoyable.” He said as he dismounted, looking awfully pleased with himself, even more when Lydia looked livid and was glaring at him.

“You cheated.” She said as she walked over to him, jamming her finger into his chest. He had cut many times in front of her horse, scaring it and slowing down her progress.

Max lifted one eyebrow in a mocking way. “Don’t know how to lose gracefully, huh.”

Lydia jammed her finger again, harder this time. “You – cheated.”

“That’s what all losers say.” He smirked annoyingly and Lydia was about to push him when Max got a hold of her wrist and pulled her close to him. “I believe you owe me now.” He whispered low, danger darkening his grey eyes.

Caught off guard, Lydia’s breath hitched in the back of her throat, her heart hammering wildly and not because of anger. “Yes, I owe you.” She replied just as low as him. “But we never settled on  _ when _ I was going to pay for this challenge.” She continued, the corners of her lips quirking up in a mean smile. Two could play this game and judging by the surprised look on Max’s face, he had definitely not seen this one coming. He had considered her easy to fall for his charms, but if he wanted her, then he would have to prove it. He might be her fiancee, but he won’t lay a finger on her unless she allowed it. And right now, she didn’t even consider allowing it with the way he was treating her – just like another lady in the sack.

“You little weasel.” Max recovered from the shock and grinned at her in a pleased manner, his arm tightening around her slim waist, making her eyes widen. “You know we’re out here alone, no?” He looked at her with mean eyes.

For a moment, Lydia seemed to realize the danger, but as she stared at Max, she also realized that this wasn’t someone who would take advantage of her this easily. Yes, Max had a reputation of womanizer and a god warrior, but to be both of these, one required pride and a prideful man wouldn’t take advantage of a woman no matter the place. No, someone like Max preferred his women to come to him, already seduced and allured by his presence.

“So what, you’re going to have me by force? Wow, that really lives up to your reputation.” Lydia scoffed, relaxing in his arms and showing him she was not afraid of him.

Max narrowed his eyes at her. “Either you are stupid or very brave.” He said and enjoyed the way she bristled, watching the blue of her eyes turning slightly dark, just like a sky getting ready of a storm. 

“I’d rather say I’m good at reading people.” She lifted her chin up defiantly and Max got the urge to kiss it or bite it – or he could do both.

“Oh, right? And what did you read off me?” He taunted her, his fingers spreading on her waist and squeezing a bit.

“You’re a bully.” She said with a quick nod, holding herself still even if his touch was burning through her clothes. 

Max laughed. “That’s all? I thought you had already a repertoire of words about me.” He teased and leaned closer into her face. “Or you’re afraid to say it all?” His breath tickled her lips which were slightly parted in surprise. Max’s gaze moved her bold eyes to her tempting mouth. “Are these lips afraid of mine?” He asked slowly, his eyes lazily lifting to hers, taking notice of the slight gulp and the quickening pulse at the base of her neck. “You like me, Lydia Branwell.” He asserted with a pleased tone, enjoying the panicked look in her eyes. “Luckily for you, I seem to like you too.” He added and without further ado, he kissed her hard and ravishing.

The taste of her invaded his senses, drugging his mind instantly. He felt pulled by her eager mouth, swallowing up the needy moan that wanted to escape, but he wouldn’t let it away. She reached out for him, her slender hands losing themselves in his hair, tugging him closer. He felt shivers going through his body, her kiss breaking him down to every tiny part of him. Something in his chest lifted and then locked tightly, just as her teeth scraped his lower lip before biting it softly.

With a shudder, he let her go completely, watching her through a daze – her hair a blond mess falling down her shoulder, her lips beautifully swollen and pinkish from his kiss and her eyes… god, her eyes shining with lust and something more. Max felt something tug at his chest as he lifted his hand and pressed tightly there. It hurt to have her away, but having her close it did just as much damage.

“Max.” She spoke and he lifted a hand, stopping her approach to him.

“You’re right.” He said and his voice sounder broken and he hated himself for that. “I wouldn’t take advantage of you.” He continued, eyes narrowing seeing her expression soften at his words. No, she didn’t need to go soft on him. “Judging by the way you kiss, I doubt you’d be any good in bed.”

Without waiting for an answer or even analyze his cruel words, Max turned away and walked to his horse, mounting it fast and then setting it to a run like he was being chased by demons. If only demons were blonde and blue eyed with divine mouths.

 

**~~~**

 

After finally telling the truth to Alec, Magnus felt like a free man and this only made him realize just how oblivious to his feelings he has been. He had focused so much on getting to Alec, to know each other that he had lost sight of who he was and how he liked things to be – as clearer as possible. However not even in his wildest dreams, had he imagined Alec to react this way to his truth. The understanding, the teasing and finally the shyness, everything that Alec had shown him earlier… everything had been unexpected and very much welcome. Because his heart had definitely fallen even more for that beautiful man.

Even if Alec said  _ no  _ to him at the end of these five days, Magnus was just pleased to have had him for a while in his long life.

He was about to enter his room when suddenly, his skin pricked, then a wave of magic washed over him. Worry creased his forehead as he abandoned the thought of having a quick talk with Simon and followed the residues of magic that were growing and falling inconsistently. Magic was extinct in Idris, but it always found a way to get back and the seals on the Lightwoods proved as much. There were magical travellers coming to Idris, but none lingered too much in a land where magic was not used. Therefore, this wave of magic was unusual and Magnus was sure that it meant nothing good.

The traces led him to the stables where to his surprise found Max on the ground, leaning against one of the stalls there. He had his eyes closed and seemed drenched in sweat and gasping for air – hurriedly, Magnus approached him, kneeling next to him and checking his pulse.

“Max, can you hear me?” He said, but the man’s skin was feverish and he was oozing with magic.  _ Camille, _ Magnus cursed and put his hand over his chest where he could feel the seal pulsing with magic and raw feelings. The warlock brows drew together in thoughtfulness, wondering if it was a good idea for his magic to get involved with what happening.

It’d be stand-by, he decided and lifted Max a little higher as he sat down next to him. He adjusted the young man in his arms, carefully moving aside his disarray of hair. “Max, listen to me. You got to stop feeling afraid. What you’re feeling it’s perfectly natural.” He spoke softly, his arm around his shoulder, squeezing protectively. “It’s no different than what you feel for your family. They’ve been here for you, they’ve supported all of these years, they’ve  _ loved _ you with no strings.” He continued, his voice calm and confident, wanting Max to fight this war alone.

Magic had always been tied with emotions and raw emotions were usually the trigger of doing or undoing magic. In Max’s case, it sort of starting to undo the magic Camille had done on him. If that happened, then Max was lost and there was nothing Magnus could do. That’s why he’ll sit here with him, talk him through until he emerged on his own from the danger of falling over. Or, if need be, he will use his own magic to help him – but he truly hoped Max was strong enough not to need his magic.

More magic wasn’t going to help Max in the future.

“Let these emotions pass through, accept them as they are. You’ll be okay, Max. It’s not going to hurt you.” Magnus soothed him, pressing his cheek against the man’s brown hair. “Remember Alec… Izzy, they love you so much, you’re their little brother, their little warrior.” He continued, forcing himself to be calm even when his words seem only make Max’s breaths grow faster and much more needy, like he was suffocating. “Max, everything will be alright. Just listen to my voice, don’t fight those emotions. Accept them, embrace them.” 

He kept whispering words of encouragement, of acceptance, wanting the young man to gain some control over what he was feeling and stop the magic from engulfing it all and thus destroying his very own life. He could feel all of Max’s emotions, his own magic rising up to meet them hungrily, wanting to draw on the energy the other one was exuding. However, Magnus had a tight leash on his magic and he forced it away until it was necessary for it to be used.

Finally, Magnus could feel Max’s breaths even and his feverish skin was starting to cool down. The magic was slowly pulling back, filling in the cracks created on the seal, redoing it. 

“There’s a good boy.” The warlock said, feeling suddenly tired. “Heal yourself, Max. You can do it, use the emotions… use the magic.” He whispered softly, bluish light suddenly lighting up around them as Max’s features relaxed and he was truly ready to face the world again. But to Magnus, this only meant one more worry – Max.

He stood there, holding Max who had fallen asleep, exerted by the effort he had gone through. Fighting through a sea of emotions and keeping magic at bay was no small ordeal, Magnus should know this. But Max’s journey had just begun.

“Max!” A shocked voice was heard and Magnus saw Lydia abandoning her horse and come racing towards them, her eyes frantic and worried. “What happened, Magnus?” She asked, her hands taking Max’s relaxed body into hers, letting his head rest on her lap as she kept caressing his sweaty face.

“He had a fit.” Magnus replied, looking at Lydia curiously.

“A fit?” Lydia’s eyes met him in incredulity. Obviously, she didn’t believe him. “He’s twenty-three, not some old man to have a fit!” Her voice was hushed, but angry.

“It’s complicated, Lydia.” 

“I’m his fiancee. There’s nothing more complicated than that.” 

Magnus smiled feebly. “Max’s magically injured.” He said and then added quickly seeing her horrified expression – “I didn’t do anything to him, I don’t make a habit of hurting the brother of the one I court.” 

“Then how?”

The warlock brushed aside the quick jab of pain at her words, he was used with being accused of doing something when magic had been involved. “It happened a long time ago and Max was affected.” Magnus didn’t give much details, in order to keep the secret at least safe. “Right now, he has been emotionally challenged and the magic inside him reacted. Magic is fueled by emotions and if you don’t control your emotions, the magic will consume you and ultimately, kill you.” He further explained, Lydia’s expressions changing from horrified to worried and then afraid. 

Her eyes rested on Max as her fingers trembled on his forehead. “Is he going to be alright? Did you heal him?” She asked with a tiny voice.

“He will be alright. He fought his way out of this.”

“Will it happen again?”

Magnus hesitated in replying to this – “Possibly.” He told the truth as he wasn’t sure what could trigger this kind of fit next time.

“How can I help him?” Lydia looked up at Magnus, helplessness written over her face.

“Teach him how to love.” The warlock replied and he could see that this answer confused Lydia a lot. “His emotions earlier were about you, Lydia. Something you did affected him and the magic inside him reacted.”

Lydia looked shocked. “He kissed me… after we had a horse race.”

“Then your kiss unlocked something in him and he wasn’t able to understand why as he had never felt it before.” Magnus explained, recalling the storm of emotions he had felt when he had been holding Magnus – each and every one had been about love, need, protection, caring and all for Lydia, someone who wasn’t family. “I guess it would be safely to say you’re his first love.”

This time, Lydia looked embarrassed as she stared again at Max and his relaxed posture. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, but she could discern lines of fatigue and worry on his young face, pale shadows under his eyes like he hadn’t been sleeping properly.

“I don’t know how to teach him how to love. I haven’t loved someone myself.” She spoke fearfully, not looking at Magnus, but keeping her eyes on the man in her arms.

“You have a good heart, Lydia. It will lead you to the steps and you can show Max too.” Magnus’ voice was calm and understanding, like he had loved before and he probably had, Lydia realized with a startle. God knows how many lovers Magnus has had before Alec. “But you both will need patience with one another.” He continued and put his hand over Lydia’s, making her look up at him. “He might be cruel sometimes, he might say hurtful words,” He added and noticed the hurt in her blue eyes, “but he does it because he’s afraid. He hasn’t loved or allowed himself to love another person outside his family. You are the new element, the one carrying many questions for his heart and he might fight you on the way.”

Lydia gulped. “You’re asking me to be strong for him.”

Magnus nodded. “In love, there’s always someone who will give more. But that shouldn’t matter if the other person shares your love and the intensity of it.”

“I can’t fight the magic, Magnus.”

“No,” He agreed, but a smile appeared on his lips, “but you can give him your emotions. Remember what I said, magic is fueled by emotions, a balance in his emotions will even out the magic and reduce the danger, but right now he cannot bring that balance on his own. Not when you’re his unbalance.” 

“You sound confusing.” Lydia said to him with a sad smile. “You’re saying that I can help him balance the emotions, but I’m the cause of his unbalance?”

Magnus smiled apologetically. “Right now, Lydia. You’re his unbalance right now. Later, you can become his centrum, his stable point.” He paused and then looked dead serious in her eyes – “If you truly want this.”

Lydia looked at Magnus, understanding what he was trying to say – Max will always be prone to these fits, she will always have to be careful and to stand by him, to help him get through. She had to take care of him, to nurture for him in secret.

“Will this ever stop?”

“Unlikely, but it’s possible. I haven’t seen it happen so far.” Magnus delivered the blunt truth, wanting Lydia to know exactly what she was getting into. Max might be the strongest warrior of Idris, but he was as fragile as a baby inside his heart and mind, magic was holding him together and if it unravelled, then he will lose control and go insane. Lydia needed to take care of him and his needs her entire life. His family had done this and while Isabelle and Alec are still unaware, Robert and Maryse aren’t and only they know what this meant for Max.

“He can’t know, Lydia.”

“I figured as much.” She spoke softly, her heart starting to beat faster.

“But he’ll figure it out at some point.”

“I know.” She said and there was a prideful edge to her voice, as she stared at Max and smiled feebly.

“It will be tough.”

Lydia looked up at Magnus, this time the smile wide and determined. “I never thought it would be easy being with him.”

Magnus smiled in return, aware of the unspoken words of Lydia’s –  _ but he’s mine now _ .

 

**~~~**

 

By the time they had Max tucked in his bed, Lydia had kept fawning over him, Magnus was dead tired. It had been difficult for him to maintain a magic shield over the stable after Lydia found them and thus ensuring that no one was going to stumble upon them again. Then magicking the three of them inside of Max’s room had taken another toll on him. He knew better than to use magic on a land without it, but this had been an emergency and Magnus had had no choice, even his bond with Magnifia seemed dull and quiet.

If it had been Magnifia, it wouldn’t have been an issue for him, but so far, it drained him faster than usual and right now, he could only think how much he wanted to sleep and replenish his magic.

To his luck, just as he reached the room, someone called his name. He wanted to pretend he didn’t hear and just enter the room and pass out, but he did look and he saw it was Alexander, his sweetheart who could make him smile even when he was so dead tired.

“Alexander…” He spoke softly, leaning against the door as he watched the other man approaching him.

“Are you alright?” Alec asked worriedly the moment he got closer and saw the signs of fatigue on Magnus’ face.

“Peachy.” Magnus waved a hand, only to use it to cover a well deserved yawn.

“Clearly.” Alec said, still looking worried at the other one. “What happened? You were fine...a while ago.” The pause made Magnus smile as he recalled their promise of a kiss.

“I guess it’s the air. Too much summer here, it makes me lazy.” Magnus replied jokingly, but his feet slid a little under him. Alec didn’t miss that.

“Come here.” He decided and put one of his arms around Magnus’ waist, making him lean against him. “I’ll get you inside.”

“If you wanted to get your hands on me,” He started and Alec half-glared at him, “you should have just asked.” Magnus slurred the last word like a drunken man. “Mm, Alexander, you smell so good.” He then sniffed the other man who tried not to think too much of what was happening as he opened the door to Magnus’ room and took him inside, using his foot to close it behind them. “I want to wake up to this scent forever.” He then giggled and it was too close to Alec’s neck, the breath of the warlock tickling his skin and making him shiver.

“Magnus, stop giggling.” Alec gritted out and it only made the other man giggle some more, his warm breath making Alec feel more and more conscious of the man he was holding – of the way his shirt was moulding over the well defined body, now lifting up a bit and revealing just a peek of brown skin, of how impossibly long and hard Magnus’ legs were, feeling his thigh brushing against his several times in their trip to the bed. And he couldn’t chase away the image of Magnus’ lips now so close to his neck that it gave him shivers and made him feel expectant of more.

They finally reached the bed and Alec wanted to drop Magnus very unceremoniously on the bed, but the warlock held tight and in the end it was the two of them in the bed, Alec very much on top of a giggling Magnus. The younger man pushed himself up in a hurry to get up, but the firm hands at his waist stopped him and he looked at Magnus who stared at him a bit dazed.

“You’re here.” He stated a bit dreamily, his hands climbing up in a slow manner from Alec’s hips, feeling the other man’s hard curves.

“And you’re drunk.” Alec tried not to think too much and forced himself to keep his cool. This wasn’t the Magnus he knew and something made him behave like this. And he couldn’t think of anything else but alcohol, though why would anyone get drunk in the middle of the day was beyond him. Also, Magnus looked dead tired and something was just not adding up.

“Am not.” The pout that appeared on the warlock’s lips was so inviting that Alec had to look away. If this kept up, then their promise of kissing later would be broken on the same day it was made.

“Then why are you acting like this?” He asked, forcing himself to look at the other one after a well deserved pause for him to recover from the Magnus effects.

For a moment, Magnus seemed to regain his seriousness, his hands stilling midway on Alec’s body. Then he smiled goofily. “Too much magic.”

Alec blinked confusedly. “What do you mean?”

“I used too much magic, silly and now I’m exhausted.” 

“Exhausted people act differently than you are in this moment.”

“It’s you who makes me act differently.”

Alec had no reply at Magnus’ last remark, but now finally things were much clearer and he could see that Magnus wasn’t going to push matters between them. He was just touchy-feely right now and Alec happened to be here. A frown formed on his forehead as he realized his last thought – wait, if anyone else would have been here instead of him, did that mean that Magnus would have reacted like this? Jealousy reared its head and he was about to ask Magnus – giving the fact he was also loose with his mouth, no filter of whatsoever– when he saw the warlock was fast asleep under him.

The sight made him forget his earlier jealousy moment and he found himself smiling stupidly. Who would have thought that this man could look so cute and innocent while sleeping and with his mouth slightly parted? Definitely not Alec.

But here was… Magnus of Magnifia, sleeping exhausted under him, his hands barely holding onto Alec’s shirt, like he didn’t want to let go, but he didn’t have any more strength. Magnus who had teased him earlier with those sinful lips of his, Magnus who had relied on him to get him to bed, Magnus who had turned his whole world upside down.

Alec sighed deeply as he moved slowly, removing Magnus’ arms from around him and feeling the loss of his warmth immediately as he got off the sleeping warlock. He saw Magnus’ face scrunching up in protest at something – maybe at the loss of him? Alec could only hope –  and in a split moment, Alec decided for a crazy idea. He helped all of Magnus get up on the bed, settling him carefully on the pillows, although the man slept like a log, he really must’ve been exhausted – magic did a number on him, apparently, but why did Magnus use magic in Idris, Alec wondered –  and without much thinking about it, he climbed in bed, next to Magnus, their legs brushing and their shoulders touching.

With his heart beating fast, Alec took Magnus’ hand into his and tried to lull himself into an afternoon sleep which didn’t come and he was left staring at the man who kept his heart in throes, never giving him a quiet moment. But Alec wasn’t bothered by this, for once, his life held a meaning, even if that meaning was far from pleasing the people of Idris or his parents. This time… he wanted to know Magnus, to understand him and his Magnifia rules, he wanted to  _ go  _ with him.

But in the same time, he didn’t want to rush in just because Magnus was the new element and he was just taken with the man. He wanted to give them a chance, but he wanted to make sure he won’t regret it the next morning.

Alec moved slowly onto one side, his eyes watching the rise of Magnus’ chest as he was breathing, then slowly travelled to the slight curve of the neck still adorned with multicolored chains. A smile caressed his lips as he thought that only a man like Magnus could pull off this cacophony of colors and blend of clothes and accessories. And he had never thought that this would be his type if he ever liked someone.

His heart clenched slightly at this thought –  he had never thought he would like someone –  and his eyes locked onto Magnus’ sleeping face. He truly liked Magnus, had felt drawn to his presence ever since they had met and Alec couldn’t get him out of his mind, not even when Magnus had declared in front of everyone that he was his fiancee and practically derailing every single of his plans for the future.

“You’re crazy, you know?” Alec whispered and lifted his other hand – he was still holding Magnus’ hand with the other one – to caress away a stray lock from Magnus’ forehead. “But I like this crazy you.” He added and he felt his heart beating faster at what he was saying. “If I hadn’t been heir, you probably wouldn’t have needed much courting.” He spoke with a whispering voice, letting his fingers trace the lines of Magnus’ face, enjoying the way the warlock leaned into his touch, even while sleeping.

Drawn by the beauty of the man next to him, Alec didn’t feel or see the way their entwined hands were glowing softly, the colors changing at short intervals of time. 

Soon enough, his eyes dropped sleepily and he nuzzled closer to Magnus who sleepily reached for him, tucking Alec’s head on his shoulder while his other arm fell possessively over the heir’s waist, now all of their limbs entwining in a need to be closer and to protect one another even during sleep. 

The glow from their hands grew until it engulfed both of them, satisfied and happy smiles appearing on both of their faces.


	12. Color me magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' magic reacts to Alec's emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the longest chapter so far (11k!), but I hope you won't mind and enjoy it.  
> There is very much Malec and I believe we can bring the story next in Magnifia :"3  
> Hopefully many of the secrets will be revealed to Alec and you all ^^;
> 
> I'll try to update on each weekend, so until Saturday :D  
> Thank you all for kudos and comments <3  
> This chapter is for you all!

A few hours later, Magnus woke up feeling fresh and his magic fully replenished and responsive. Weird, it felt even more alive now, coursing through his body and thrumming with happy emotions – he had always known that a good sleep did wonders, but this was a first in a long time. He felt like stretching but when he actually got to it, he found himself he couldn’t. Blinking in surprise, he looked to his left and saw Alec, sleeping profoundly.

His heart burst with happiness at the sight, unable to keep back the wide smile that spread over his lips. Slowly, he noticed just how close Alec was nestled next to his body, he became aware of their hands still holding and of the ghosted smile over Alec’s face.

He recalled Max and the amount of magic he had used to ensure the safety of his secret, then meeting Alec when he could barely stand. The rest was sort of a daze, but he could remember the warmth of Alec, his blue eyes looking at him reproachfully yet worried. But he didn’t remember Alec getting in bed with him, sleeping together. He lifted his free hand and traced with one finger the slight angular shape of his face, marveling at this boy and his antics. Alec was proving to be more than he had expected and definitely something else entirely – instead of rejecting his advances or his courtship, Alec seemed to be more drawn to him, seeking him just like he sought him out.

In this dance, Magnus realized that he wasn’t alone. Alec was joining him too.

His finger trailed to the corner of Alec’s mouth, hovering just a moment before he traced the shape of the other man’s lips. He wondered how would Alec taste, how would they feel if they were to kiss. And he also wondered if the kiss was going to incite things or was going to put the fire out. With a shaky sigh, Magnus pulled his hand away and looked away from Alec, realizing what he was starting to feel – fear of rejection, fear of failing for Alec.

He let go of the other man’s hand and gently removed himself from his nearness, realizing yet another thing, one which tugged at his heart painfully – Alec had helped his magic. He had given his strength – most likely involuntarily – while they’ve been asleep. Because he had been here, Magnus had recovered faster and his magic felt now more potent, much more responsive to his needs and, if he tapped carefully into it, to Alec’s needs as well.

He wanted to groan because having his magic attaching to Alec’s life force meant that it was going to be even more difficult to separate from him if Alec decided to say no at the end of the week. His legs dangled over the edge, intent on rising up and going away to clear his head and forget about the beautiful and tempting man from his bed. His emotions were getting slowly too intense and deep for such a shaky beginning between him and Alec and he needed to make sure that when he left, his magic and his people weren’t going to take the brunt of a rejection.

A simple tug and then a cool hand over his wrist had Magnus stop in his movement and look behind him, where Alec laid awake, his beautiful blue eyes watching him sleepily.

“Magnus… where are you going?” He asked and the warlock’s heart broke just enough to make him want to get back in bed and curl with Alec until he said _yes_ and he could take him away and be happy together.

“Nowhere.” He replied and almost gave into his desires, but still held back.

A lazy smile appeared on Alec’s face. “Then get back here.” He said and tugged on Magnus’ wrist, the other man too shocked at his words to even resist now. He fell back in bed, next to Alec, their faces close and their hands now entwined.

“Alexander… what are you doing?” Magnus asked and Alec’s heart sped up a little as he got closer to Magnus, wanting back the warmth he had felt missing the moment the warlock left him.

“Cuddling?” He replied innocently and Magnus laughed low, the sound resonating through his body.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Magnus teased back, touching a lock of Alec’s hair and then brushing it behind his ear.

“Do you need to be seduced?”

“You’re teasing.”

“Maybe.”

Magnus laughed again and feeling at ease, leaned his head against Alec’s one, their gazes close and their breaths entwining. “I thought we had a promise.”

It was Alec’s turn to laugh. “Getting shy now?”

“I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“You didn’t make me sleep next to you. It was my decision, Magnus.”

The warlock drew a shaky voice. “I’m getting attached to you, Alexander.”

Alec smiled. “Good.”

Magnus chuckled, his eyes dropping to Alec’s curled lips before meeting his gaze again. “You healed my magic.”

Surprise appeared in Alec’s eyes. “I did? How?”

“You held my hand when I was healing internally. My magic was at very low levels and it needed time to recover. Being so far from Magnifia, it would have taken me the rest of the day and night. But by choosing to stay next to me, to hold onto me… you transferred strength to me.” Magnus said, lifting their holding hands and looking at them with longing.

Alec followed his gaze and squeezed Magnus’ hand in their hold. “I’m glad I could help.” He said, feeling oddly touched and happy about this particular thing between them. He wasn’t sure when they had grown this intimate, but Alec didn’t mind it, especially when he was starting to trust the other one, as he had the impression that Magnus could understand anything he’d feel or say.

“You did more than help, Alec.” Magnus spoke softly, his eyes filled with emotion as he looked back at the other man. “My magic… is drawn to you.” He added and he heard the gasp of surprise as he knew that Alec could see the small tendrils of blue vines, surrounding their holding hands. He had been glamouring them for the sake of Alec, but seeing his open reaction to what had happened between them while asleep, Magnus felt it safe to risk this bit of information of his magic.

“It’s warm…” Alec said in awe and his blue eyes sparkled happily as he looked from the materialized magic to Magnus. “Just like you.” He then added, his cheeks coloring slightly.

 “Look, Alexander.”

The magic itself reacted to Alec’s emotions and turned a bright color of red.

“W-what happened?” He asked in confusion, but the awe was still present in his voice.

The color changed again, this time a mix between red and yellow.

“My magic reacts to you. The colors are a sign of your emotions.” Magnus explained and looked pleased and teasing in the same time. “Red is for passion, love, infatuation. Yellow is for confusion, fear, uncertainty. Blue is for peace, happiness, fulfillment.” Alec looked like a kid and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh a little at his earnest reaction.

“There are other colors too?” He said and right then, the vines turned green and purple.

Magnus inclined his head to them. “Yes, green is for knowledge, youth and yearning. Purple is for curiosity, imagination and desire.”

“Oh, Magnus.” Alec whispered, turning his brilliant eyes from the magic to the warlock. Behind, the vines turned bright red. “Thank you for sharing your magic with me.” He added with a low and humble voice, unconsciously drawing closer to him.

Breathless, Magnus decided to glamour the magic again, not wanting Alec to feel embarrassed of him being able to see guess some of his emotions. “Thank you for sharing your strength with me.” He returned the gratitude, feeling his heartbeats increase and pressure build up in the lower part of his body.

They spent moments looking at each other, both of them aware of how close they were to one another, how fast their hearts were beating and even if invisible to Alec’s eyes, how magic was a radiant red-purplish fire around their hands. Their breaths grew slowly uneven, lips parting just slightly, as if they already knew what they wanted and needed to do. Alec’s tongue flicked over his lower lip and Magnus’ gaze broke away from his, drawn by that sole movement. The air seemed to still by the time the warlock looked back up at Alec and saw the desire and permission in there.

Slowly, as if afraid not to fall in too suddenly, both of their faces got closer, their hearts thundering in their chests now. Just a little closer and their lips would finally meet in a sinful kiss they both have been dreaming and wishing for –

There were sudden knocks at the door. “Magnus!”

Startled from their moment, both Alec and Magnus pulled away, their bodies flushed with need and their minds going a thousand a mile with thoughts of what could have happened but didn’t. Alec looked at Magnus who looked less visibly troubled by what didn’t happen, but something told him that Magnus was just too cool to show it. Then the warlock looked at him and the storm in those beautiful eyes startled him into a new wave of desire.

“Magnus –” He started, but the knocks on the door got insistent and Alec almost wanted to shout back at the person disturbing their moment.

“It’s okay, Alexander.” Magnus smiled understandingly, but Alec didn’t want that. He wanted him back in bed with him to continue where they left off or rather from where they didn’t even get to start. “We’ll set those fireworks later.” He winked and the heir felt contradictory emotions – disappointed and yet expectant of what was going to come.

“Magnus! Are you there? I need you!” The voice outside the door said as the knocks went on incessantly.

“Coming, dear Isabelle!” Magnus let himself be heard while Alec was startled for a second time – he hadn’t realized it was his sister at the door. He had been too affected by what had been going on between him and Magnus.

“Finally!” Isabelle huffed in exasperation and didn’t wait for an invitation inside, but simply bypassed him, only to stop shortly as she entered the room and saw her brother. “Alec! What are you doing here?” She asked, but at a closer look – red cheeks, disheveled hair and rumpled clothes – she realized, her mouth forming an adorable O before a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

“Izzy, it’s not what you think.” Alec said awkwardly, but from the look on his sister’s face, whatever he said now could be as well the mewl of a cat because she wouldn’t hear it. She was already spinning the story for herself.

“You guys should have used a don’t disturb sign, lovemaking in progress.” She said with a little tut, her black eyes sparkling in amusement.

Magnus chuckled. “We’ll take note of next time, my dear.” He said, looking relaxed while Alec was beet red in the face.

“Oh, I like the sound of that. If you want, I can give you some advice on –”

“No, thank you, Izzy.” Alec cut her short, glaring at her as he crossed his arms at his chest.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine, but we do appreciate the intention.” Magnus winked at the brunette who grinned happily. She enjoyed hearing Magnus say _we_ and even more when Alec wasn’t protesting on this fact, he was usually attentive to such details, but apparently he didn’t mind. “I believe you wanted my help…?”

“Oh, yeah, never mind.” She shrugged, looking sheepishly. “I was actually looking for Alec and I wanted to take you on a finding mission, but well, he’s found already.” She grinned again, glancing between them with unmasked curiosity.

Alec groaned. “Did something happen if you were looking for me?” He asked, not dropping the glare on his sister.

“No, I just didn’t see you all day and I wanted to spend some time with my big brother.” She said, then quickly added on a whiny voice – “Lydia was also with Max, pretty sure they were in the process of lovemaking as well. Everyone is getting some love exercise…”

Alec’s gaze moved from Isabelle when he noticed Magnus stiffen for a moment before he put a consoling arm around his sister’s shoulder, smiling understandingly. “You don’t need someone for some love exercise. Best exercise is loving yourself.” He winked at her, making her snort in laughter while Alec blinked in stupid amazement. Of all things, he had not expected Magnus to say this.

“You guys are terrible.” Alec said, shaking his head as if disappointed.

“But you love us, so it’s alright.” Isabelle laughed it off, unaware of how the word _love_ made Alec stiffen, but Magnus saw it nonetheless. Sure, Alec could easily say he loved his sister, but Magnus was a whole other story.

“I’m actually starving, my dear. Has dinner time passed or we can still grab something to eat?” Magnus saved Alec the need of giving any reply and looked at Isabelle curiously.

“Well, dinner will start in half an hour, but I’m going with Jace in the city later. If you guys want to tag along, you’re more than welcome.” She said and looked expectantly at the two of them.

Surprisingly, it was Alec who replied with a shy, but firm answer – “No, we’ll have dinner here.”

Magnus’ expression mirrored Isabelle’s startled one, but when his eyes met Alec’s, there was unspoken emotion which warmed the heir’s heart; both of them wanted to spend more time together.

“I see.” She trailed off insinuatingly, but Alec just rolled his eyes in reply. “Well, then, see you tomorrow, I guess.” She added, her words carrying loads of lewd thoughts which obviously made Magnus chuckle and Alec groan in the back of his throat. His sister was going to kill him one day. “Have fun, boys!” She winked and blew them each a kiss before sprinting out of the room.

Finally alone, Magnus looked curiously at Alec who now seemed fidgety and insecure. But before he could say anything, Alec took initiative – “I was thinking we could have dinner here and talk some more about… us.”

Although surprised, Magnus finally learned that he should expect anything and much more from Alec. With an easy smile, he crossed to Alec, stopping in front of him. “Anything you want, Alexander.” He said, waving his hand to their right where the balcony was and a round table for two with lit candles and one single rose appeared.

Alec smiled at this action, watching Magnus from beneath his eyelashes. “You really know how to impress, no?”

“I try.” Magnus said not so humbly, grinning pleased with himself. “However, I can only summon what’s already available in this world, so the food might be a challenge for both of us.” He then added, making Alec laugh softly.

“Not minding as long as it is in your company.”

“Flirting back, are we?”

“You say you prefer me not to?”

“I think I have a long list with what I prefer you to do and flirting is definitely one of it.” Magnus replied cockily as he put his hand on Alec’s back and gently guided him towards their table for two.

Alec glanced up at him. “I’d love to hear it sometimes.”

Magnus tried not to grin as he offered a seat to Alec. “Maybe after dinner.” He looked at Alec as he took a napkin and set it over his lap.

“Maybe.” Alec challenged him, the steady blue eyes boring into sparkling green-yellowish ones.

“Such a tease.” Magnus shook his head in amusement and took his seat, waving his hand again and this time their plates filled with oven-baked fish and vegetables. “A particular of mine.” He said, licking his lips appreciatively, unaware of the fact that Alec’s eyes just followed that move with interest.

“A particular of mine, too.” He whispered to himself, breathing deeply to stop himself from going down the roads which were not proper for table manners.

“Did you say something?” Magnus asked, a bit distracted by the food and the low grumbling in his stomach. Magical healing always left him ravenous.

“Just how delicious this looks.” Alec replied with a smile before starting to cut the fish and have a bit.

They ate dinner mostly in silence because Magnus seemed like he couldn’t concentrate on anything else but eating and he had explained briefly to Alec that it was because of magic before he resumed to eating. Alec had found this aspect of Magnus endearing, especially when he stuffed his mouth like some little kid with candies. The previous night most definitely hadn’t allowed Magnus to enjoy his meal and watching him now showed another Magnus to him, one relaxed and hungry.

Alec smiled as he sipped from his wine, enjoying this feeling of peace and safety he had in this moment. He couldn’t recall the time when he felt like this, secure enough to not guard his expressions or keep his true thoughts masked under politeness. He couldn’t recall the time when he enjoyed someone else’s company even if they hadn’t shared a word for half an hour now. He felt content just watching Magnus eat and make those delicious sounds when he found a vegetable or a part of the fish he seemed to enjoy much more than the rest. _Yes_ , he could get used to this.

“What are you thinking of?” Magnus’ voice drew him away from his thoughts. He hadn’t realized when Magnus finished as he had been staring away into the beautiful sunset offered by the balcony view, his thoughts swirling around Magnus and the feelings he made him have.

“Of you.” He replied truthfully and he was pleased to see Magnus try to look humble, but the quick quirk of his lips told Alec just how much these words made Magnus happy. “Of how much I enjoy your company and how you make me feel.”

“And how do I make you feel, Alec?” Magnus asked as he reached for his glass of wine, swirling it slowly.

“Content. At peace. Happy.”

Magnus didn’t say anything, just stared knowingly at the other man.

“Lustful.”

A smile bloomed on the warlock’s face as he sipped his wine.

“And these emotions scare you?”

“No. On the contrary, they make me want to know more of you.” Alec replied confidently, even if Magnus could see his cheeks reddening at this confession. Alec was not used to reveal his emotions this easily, but with him, he had been doing it slowly, but surely.

“But?” Magnus said, having sensed it before in their conversations, verbal and non-verbal.

“But I still have a duty and I’m not sure if I can just abandon it and go away with you.”

Magnus tried not to look too disappointed and was surprised to feel Alec’s hand taking his across the table. Their finger intertwined with marvelous ease.

“Show me.” Alec said and Magnus didn’t need further explanation as he removed the glamour on his – _their_ – magic. Like the first time, he saw the awe on Alec’s face before it changed into something softer, deeper. The magic vines turned to rainbow colors. “What does this mean?” He asked with a hushed voice as if he was afraid that if he spoke louder, the colors would fade.

Magnus smiled. “That you feel a lot of things for me.”

Alec lifted his eyes to meet Magnus’. “I do.”

The other man’s breath caught in the back of his throat and the rainbow colors deepened until a more intense color came to surface – the bright pink. Alec’s eyes widened and they asked Magnus what did the color mean, but Magnus felt his tongue tied and his heart hammering fast. He pulled his hand away apologetically, breaking their connection.

“Magnus, what’s wrong?” Alec asked and as much as he wanted to take back Magnus’ hand, he didn’t. “What does pink mean?” He continued after a short pause in which Magnus seemed to be deciding something – what, he didn’t know. So he waited until the warlock was ready.

“Pink is for romance, hope, nurture.” Magnus finally said, his eyes meeting Alec’s with a fearful edge to their unusual color.

At first, Alec wanted to ask why was this a problem, but before he could, he recalled that the color broke through the moment he confessed to Magnus that he was having lots of feelings for him. The pink color hadn’t been his, it had been Magnus’. His mouth parted slightly as he realized what this could mean or probably meant – the king’s feelings might run deeper than his own at the moment.

“Don’t worry, Alexander.” Magnus said with a bittersweet voice, trying to be reassuring but sort of failing. “Sometimes magic can get wacky or wrong like that.”

Alec wanted to say something else, to contradict Magnus, but what could he say? He didn’t know anything about magic but the bits Magnus had been showing him. And he couldn’t reciprocate Magnus’ feelings, not now at least and he didn’t want either one of them to continue under the impression that _love_ might happen this fast. Alec could understand his own colors and what triggered them, but pink hadn’t been through them. He was curious about Magnus, he _liked_ Magnus, but romantic love was still a long way for him.

“Okay.” He said lamely, feeling suddenly stupid and awkward.

“Alexander.” Magnus called his name and he looked at him with a downcast expression. The warlock smiled. “It’s okay, don’t think too much about it.” He added, but Alec was suddenly aware that Magnus did not offer to take his hand again. “Come, let me tell you some more about Magnifia.”

Forcing a smile, Alec nodded.

 

**~~~**

 

When Max woke up, the first thing – or someone – he saw was Lydia sleeping with her head on his bed, the rest of her body resting on an uncomfortable looking chair. His heart hurt like hell and while he couldn’t understand why was Lydia here or why was he in a bed, he realized that he needed water. He tried to move despite his limbs feeling like lead and a groan escaped his lips, waking Lydia up –

“What? Where? Happened?” She spoke fast and disconnectedly as she looked around her, her loose braid wild around her face. Then her sleepy eyes settled on him – “Max! You’re awake!” She looked relieved and happy and all of Max’s earlier amusement at her confusion seem to fly away.

“Why you’re here?” He grumbled, but his parched throat made him roll his eyes in disgust with himself. “Water.”

“Here.” Lydia said immediately, bringing a glass of water to his lips, ignoring his glare and urging him to drink. Eventually he did, draining the glass and even dropping a little on his chin, Lydia promptly passing her finger and taking away the excess.

“I could have done it myself.” Max snapped, annoyed with the shivers he got from her actions.

“Sure thing.” Lydia agreed with him complacently, making him grit his teeth in further humiliation.

“You haven’t told me what you’re doing here and why I am in a bed?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “The horse threw you off nearby the stables, Magnus found you unconscious and I found you both.” She lied easily, although it did not sit well with her. But it had been what she and Magnus had settled upon. “Don’t worry, your reputation is intact, no one saw us carrying you to your room.”

Max’s cheeks reddened at the thought of being carried by Lydia and Magnus. “I don’t remember being thrown off the horse.” He said with a petulant voice and Lydia nodded understandingly.

“Magnus said you’d might face some memory loss on the accident or even more other events. But it will all come back to you, don’t worry.” She touched his cheek gently and Max’s grey eyes widened.

He might not remember the accident, but he did remember shaming her kissing and possible bed skills. Yet here she was, looking after him, wearing that worried and all-knowing expression. He was aware that she had been hurt by his words, but the damage was done and an apology wasn’t going to fix it.

“Stop frowning.” Lydia’s voice snapped him back to reality. “Don’t try to remember stuff.” She added, misinterpreting his frowning.

“I’m not.” He sounded sullen and Lydia’s features soften just a little.

“How do you feel then? Does anything hurt?”

“My whole body. My damn head.” Max replied grumpily now as he pushed on his arm to assume at least a sitting position, he hated to lie down and be fussed over. Even if it was Lydia doing the pampering.

“I assumed so.” She said and then left his bedside to grab something from a table nearby. “I prepared some medicinal drink – it will help you restore some of the strength and ease some of the pain.” She handed the glass to him this time and he lifted his heavy hands, their fingers touching as he took the glass away. For a moment, they both stood with their hands on the glass, staring at each other.

“Thanks.” Max said and Lydia let go as if burnt.

“My mom used to give it to me when I’d come home hurt from… well, stuff.”

Max arched an eyebrow as he drank the medicinal drink which was bitter as hell. He just scrunched his nose, but drank it all. “What stuff could have made you eligible for receiving this awful drink?”

Lydia laughed and her laugh warmed him more than the drink she gave him. “Horse riding for once. You know, it’s difficult to ride in a long dress, I wish I’d met Isabelle before, it would have saved me a lot of trouble.” She sighed nostalgically, probably recalling the pains of horse riding in a dress.

“And still you challenged me.”

“Someone had to teach you a lesson.”

“Hah.” Max snorted, a hint of smirk crossing over his face. “But you didn’t, did you?”

It was Lydia’s turn to snort. “Yeah, because you kept cutting in front of my mare and scaring her.”

Max looked pleased with himself. “All is fair in war and love.”

“All is fair in _love_ and _war_.” She corrected him and Max waved his hand in dismissal.

“The same.”

“Not really.”

“And why do you think that?” Max asked, handing her the glass which she promptly set it on the bedside table.

“It’s usually love which brews wars, not war which brews love.” Lydia said calmly, sensing the storm before it started. It was clear in Max’s grey eyes.

“This has nothing to do with the saying.” He frowned at her, set on proving her that it didn’t matter whether it was love first or war.

“I believe it does.” She replied serenely, looking at him unperturbed by his adamant opinion. “One can start a war in the name of love and it will be considered fair because he or she was in love and his or her mind wasn’t in the right bag. But one cannot say they started a love in the name of war, it makes no sense.”

Max blinked at her owlishly. “You make no sense.” He replied grumpily, but she had the impression he had convinced him of her view.

“Well, too bad. You’re stuck with me.” She grinned at him and Max felt that grin etch on his heart.

“Yay for me.” He rolled his eyes just in time when his stomach grumbled hungrily.

“Now… those in favor for dinner will have to say _please_.” She looked like an angel at him, but the gleam in her blue eyes was the one of a devil’s.

Max set his jaw in refusal to play her games.

“Hmm, no one’s hungry then.” She sounded disappointed, but he could see on her face that she was enjoying this situation. “Well, guess I’m going to go bed since it’s already late and I’ve spent all my day taking care of injured insolent princes.”

Max stared at her as she began gathering the stuff she had prepared for him. This woman was going to kill him with her attitude and words; others would have fallen head over heels to help him, to _serve_ him and this woman not did only toy with their challenge, but was also toying with his health. But he won’t fall to her tricks, he’ll crawl if needed to get some dinner. Or, he could ring the damn bell for the servants. He looked to the bedside table just in time to see the bell being snatched away by Lydia.

“Bells are not good for headaches and they must be taken away in order to avoid any incidents.” She explained herself while Max kept staring incredulously.

“Give it back.” He growled at her, making a lounge for it and half falling from bed, luckily for him, that medicinal drink seemed to be working as some of his strength was coming back to his limbs.

“Say please.” She taunted him with a sweet smile.

“Never.”

“Then see you tomorrow.” She blew a kiss to his direction and headed for the door. Right before she opened, she heard the choked word – “Did you say something?” She half turned, keeping an angelic expression while Max looked murderous.

“ _Please_ , goddamned woman.” He gritted out, going against all of his pride.

Lydia’s smile grew wider. “Dinner will be served right away, goddamned man.”

 

**~~~**

 

“So Simon’s an enchanter?” Alec asked as he curled on the bed, listening to Magnus’ talk about Magnifia. So far, he had learned how Magnifia gold and other precious metals are being created – the more powerful its king is, the more the land offers to its inhabitants who in return will mine the land for gold, gems and other precious material which is being exchanged with the other islands in return of food, medicine and art. After the mines are depleted, the materials are brought to the surface where elves and goblins – from warlock family – work them into malleable items which are then crafted by the nymphs and gremlins, which are from enchanter family.

“Yes,” Magnus hummed, his back leaning against the bed’s headboard, while his eyes watched Alec’s curled form, “he’s one of the few powerful enchanters I can actually trust.”

“And Catarina and Ragnor are warlocks.” Alec said, recalling Magnus’ mentions about them from earlier. “So… how many enchanters and warlocks are at your castle?” He asked, curious to know how many magical beings will he be meeting if he went there. “Are there any humans?”

“Yes, there are some. And I don’t have a castle, Alexander, more like a big villa at the beach.” Magnus replied, chuckling a little. His hand found its way in Alec’s dark hair, playing softly with it; a pleased hum was heard from the younger man and Magnus was happy to know Alec agreed with this administration. “As for your question, Simon’s the only enchanter living with me. The rest are on Camille’s lands.”

“Camille?” Alec asked curiously, lifting his head to look at Magnus. It was the first time he was hearing this name.

“Yes, she is eyeing the Queen position.”

“I thought you said partners of the King are called Consorts – oh!” Realization dawned upon Alec. “She’s your enemy!”

Magnus laughed. “Well, if you put it like that, yes, she can be called my enemy, but I’m still stronger than her.”

“Why didn’t you contain her power or harness it somehow?” Alec asked, thinking that leaving such a powerful enemy out on the loose is not a good move for a king.

“Magnifia wants her free.” Magnus replied and Alec could hear the strain in his voice, so he had thought of cutting Camille out of his life.

“Why?” He asked, but he wasn’t hoping for an answer. There had been already several questions to which Magnus had glazed over saying he cannot answer them here.

“Camille has an unconventional manner of harnessing emotions and this pleases Magnifia. I, alone, can bring more than Camille, but she is also using her subjects and sometimes, those _emotions_ are better fuel than mine.”

Alec noticed how disgusted Magnus had spoken of the emotions siphoned by Camille and he could only wonder the methods that enchanter was getting them. Torture was one of them as fear was a powerful emotion just as love and passion. He could imagine Magnifia wouldn’t say no to some big portions of fear, especially since Magnus didn’t seem the type to inflict terror in his subjects just to feed off an island.

“And how come Simon came to you if he’s so powerful? Shouldn’t he be under Camille?”

Magnus went quiet for a few moments. “Simon’s story with Camille is his story to share.” He said to Alec, aware that as much as he wanted to share everything with Alec, some things were still off-limits and he’d have to refuse.

“Oh.” Alec’s response was short, but it was enough for Magnus – he knew Alec wouldn’t press for further details. “Isabelle knows Simon.” Alec said as a way to fill in the silence that had settled after his question.

“Yeah, he was with me when I came the first time. He can cause quite an impression if he wants.” Magnus chuckled, recalling the cool and aloof stance he had assumed in the presence of Isabelle Lightwood. Sure, Simon could be cool and aloof sometimes, but he was mostly snarky and had a mean edge in an amusing way, some would say.

“I see.” Alec nodded, a yawn suddenly making its presence felt. They had been at stories since they finished dinner and later when they moved to the bed, despite the first two awkward moments on how they were going to sit next to each other, they had tried to get to know each other and their lives before their meeting.

Alec had told Magnus how he had been the heir since the Lightwood era began in Idris, how responsibilities were suddenly his homework and how his father had drilled into him the sense of duty towards Idris and its people. He had spoken of the envy he had felt for his brothers seeing them enjoying life while he had to go to meetings, to write maps and deliver speeches. He was the public figure and despite Idris’ romance and sex liberties policy, he had been more focused on delivering and fulfilling the image of the perfect heir, the one capable of ruling them.

It had felt good to unload all of these feelings he had gathered all of these years and Magnus had listened, sharing his opinion here and there, but mostly listening. It had been comforting and Alec had felt a weight lift from his chest and shoulders. He had also told Magnus that he was worrying about the ruling position if he were to leave and while this was a delicate subject for both of them, Magnus had assured him that no repercussions will befall Magnus or Magnifia if he said no. Surely he didn’t prefer it, but he wouldn’t force Alec do something he didn’t want.

The problem now was Alec’s true desires.

He wanted Magnus, but he also wanted to fulfill his duty. However, he couldn’t have them both and the deadline was nearer with each day passing.

“Let’s go to sleep.” Magnus interrupted his thoughts and Alec looked sleepily at him, the question in his eyes. However Magnus smiled apologetically – “I think it’s better if we sleep in each other’s beds tonight.”

Feeling like a kicked puppy, Alec nodded disappointedly, but he understood Magnus’ feelings and why he was saying this. Ever since that moment with the pink vines, Magnus had kept a part of himself away from Alec, like he was afraid that it was already too much and they were going too fast. He was still touchy-feely and flirtatious with him, but now there was a wary edge to his gaze and Alec wasn’t sure how he could make Magnus feel safe with him again.

“Thank you for today, Magnus.” Alec said as he got out of the bed, his heart heavy.

“Same to you, Alexander. I couldn’t have made it out without you.” The warlock said wearing that impossibly soft and understanding expression which Alec had grown so fond of it, but right now, it wasn’t the one he wanted to see. He wanted the raw emotions he knew Magnus felt just like he did – he wanted the passion and need mirror on Magnus’ face just it would mirror on his own.

Both of them headed for the door, the silence enhancing the sound of their steps. At the door, Alec turned to Magnus before opening it. “About the pink –” He started to say, but Magnus lifted a finger and placed it over Alec’s slightly open mouth.

“Don’t, Alexander.”

Alec saw the sadness in Magnus’ eyes and it pained him. He wanted to make things right, he wanted to say the right words and to erase that sadness in those soulful eyes.

“Alright.” Alec said, his breath tickling the finger of Magnus. Aware of this, the king hastily removed it and Alec felt colder. “Good night, Magnus.” He added and on an impulse, he leaned up and pressed a kiss on the corner of Magnus’ lips. Heart beating fast, he opened the door and exited it before anything else could happen or be said.

“Good night, Alexander.” Magnus whispered to no one, his fingers touching the place where Alec’s mouth had seared itself.

 

**~~~**

 

He was wide awake despite being past midnight. Ever since Alec had left his room, he had felt restless and worried, even if he had no real reasons as he should expected this sort of development. In the end, courting someone should lead to romantic love, no? Should mean allowing hope to grow, no? But having seen the pink magic after so long, it had shaken him to the core. Suddenly, everything seemed to happen too fast and Magnus wasn’t sure if he could stop himself from falling deeper than he already was.

With a sigh, he decided he needed his friends or at least some reassurance that this was still alright, even with pink magic showing up. He went to sit down on the bed, making himself comfortable as he wasn’t sure how long this would take – Ragnor might be a man of few words, but when he got riled up, he wouldn’t stop talking.

The room went dark as he closed his eyes and lulled himself into a relaxed state of the mind. Magic rushed at his call, tingling his skin in its wake. There was an explosion of colors and he was suddenly in the gardens of palace of Idris, sun warming up the air.

“Simon?” He called and for a moment nothing happened, but in the distance there was a shimmer of flickering shadows before it materialized into the full body of Simon. He was wearing a pair of burgundy pants matched with a white shirt embroidered with lines of golden thread. He was awfully good dressed for the night. “Heading out?” He asked the enchanter who approached him, his dark brown eyes looking a bit irritated.

“No.” He replied simply and Magnus wondered if he had interrupted something. “Did something happen?” Simon asked, drawing his attention away from any nocturnal activities Simon might have been entertaining.

“I need to speak with Ragnor.”

“Has it occurred to you that it’s the dead of the night?” Simon asked with a bemused smile.

“I haven’t gone blind, Simon.” Magnus sighed, not really in the mood of Simon’s smart comments. “But I need to talk with him. So can you please call him in?”

Simon looked at Magnus for a few more moments, like he was deciding whether to press this matter or not. In the end, something must have shown on Magnus’ face that he agreed with a nod and soon enough shadows began flickering in his right before Ragnor come completely into vision, startled and dressed in a nightgown.

“Why in the name of Greaters are you calling me in the middle of the night?” Ragnor asked, glaring at both Simon and Magnus.

“King’s orders, Rags.” Simon sneered and Ragnor bristled all over – he hated it when Simon called him _Rags_ , that wasn’t a proper name, but a veiled insult to his name. But he couldn’t teach the enchanter some manners, not since he was regent and all. 

“Well?” Ragnor looked at Magnus, ignoring Simon.

Magnus looked at the two of them with a sad smile. He had missed them, even bickering like this. They were his balance ever since he had lost Etta, they have been offering him the stability which was now threatened by the prospect of a new Consort.

“Pink magic has appeared.” Magnus said and extended both hands showing them the once blue vines turning bright pink.

“I’ll be damned.” Simon’s eyes widened, not having seen before this color show up. Next to him, Ragnor was unusually quiet. “I didn’t know warlocks can change their magic’s colors.” Simon remarked and looked from the pink magic to the two of them. Apparently they have and it didn’t seem like a good thing.

Magnus extinguished the show of magic and went to sit down on the grass. “It is a particularity of Kings and Consorts.” He explained to Simon, looking suddenly tired.

“But I didn’t see it when Etta was with you.” Simon frowned, flopping himself on the grass too, in front of Magnus. Ragnor followed him in a more gracious manner.

“Because it’s something private, intimate between the King and Consort. I wouldn’t go around showing the colors of my magic with Etta.” Magnus further explained, but the frown on Simon’s forehead deepened.

“Then why show it now?”

“Because it means he’s falling in love.” Ragnor replied instead of Magnus who looked like a deer caught in the range of a hunter.

“Okay, now I’m confused. And why is Mags falling in love a bad thing that it needs a counsel meeting in the middle of the night?” Simon crossed his arms, his stance demanding an explanation.

Ragnor scoffed and rolled his eyes. “A Magnifia King or Queen in love means that their magic is going to get locked on the person they love. Until another comes to change those feelings, the magic will not work properly. It is a vulnerable state of the King or Queen if the Consort does not return the feelings or doesn’t stay next to them.”

Simon looked shocked. “Why didn’t I know that?”

“These are magical secrets, not easily shared. As a regent, you should have been told earlier, but Etta has just died and later, there was no need.”

A brief indignation passed over Simon’s features before he looked accusingly at Magnus. “You should have told me, no matter what.”

“You would have refused the regent position if you would have known from the beginning?” Magnus asked, understanding why was Simon upset. The King was not a free man, the position came with too many strings attached.

A short pause followed in which Simon simply glared at Magnus. In the end – “No.”

“How does the Consort feel about you, Magnus?” Ragnor asked, dismissing the tension between the regent and the king. “Does he share your feelings?”

Magnus sighed. “He is responsive, I’d daresay.” He closed his eyes and recalled Alec’s sleepy features, his yearning eyes and the way he seemed to brighten up at his sight. He recalled the tingling sensations from the ring when they stood too close, he recalled how Alec had stayed with him, _healing_ him even if he didn’t have to.

“You don’t sound convinced.” Simon noticed and Ragnor agreed with the enchanter.

“He doesn’t want you?”

A small smile lifted Magnus’ lips and Simon quickly said – “I don’t think it’s a problem of desire, Rags.”

“Then it’s his heart.”

Magnus nodded and both men looked pityingly at their king.

“He’s torn between his duty to Idris and knowing me. His feelings towards me are a mix of curiosity, desire and adventure.” He said to his friends who listened carefully, without interrupting the other man. “I saw his colors, but there was no pink. Not yet at least.”

“But?” Ragnor prompted, not letting too much of a pause form.

“But it will be a risk, even if Alexander comes with me to Magnifia.” Magnus looked at Ragnor and the other warlock understood.

“Imasu.”

“The eloper?” Simon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and then yelped when Ragnor hit him over the back of his head. “Watch it, warlock.” He growled, his dark brown eyes growing a silver hue.

“Bring it on, enchanter.” Ragnor’s tiny horns on his forehead grew larger.

A wave of magic knocked both of them on their backs. “Enough, you two.” Magnus looked at them reproachfully, his hand outstretched and vines of blue and pink crackling in his palm.

Both enchanter and warlock watched the magic display warily, even in this state, Magnus was still more powerful and their king. “Your magic… feels different.” Ragnor pushed out, having had the air knocked out of his lungs.

Magnus closed his palm over the crackling and colorful vines. “Alec helped me heal.” He said and at the hopeful expression of Ragnor, he added quickly – “Unknowingly. He just decided that he wanted to sleep next to me when I was healing because of an overuse of magic.”

Simon frowned and Ragnor glared, both of them asking the same question at the same time – “Why did you use magic in Idris?”

Magnus sighed, now this was going to be a long story, but he needed to fill them in, otherwise they won’t understand. Besides, they would probably kill him – well, figuratively speaking – for what he had done. “It all starts with Camille.” He said and waited for the reactions.

The sky darkened just as Simon’s expression turned angry and his palms clenched tightly while Ragnor’s horns grew to antlers’ size. Both of them had suffered losses because of Camille and neither wanted her alive, but it was only because of Magnus and Magnifia that she still breathed.

“She should be dead.” Simon growled and the king decided to let this unfold for now. It did good for their emotions to be let out, they would get a reprieve from them while he could siphon them to Magnifia.

“We need her, Simon.” Magnus spoke firmly, but not without gentleness.

“We need her cruelty, you mean to say.” Simon’s dark eyes now tinged with silver bore into Magnus’ cat ones.

“All of what she is. Her magic is powerful and Magnifia needs her strength. She brings in the emotions I cannot.”

“I can. Just let me have her.” Simon proposed for the umpteenth time, but it fell on deaf ears.

“No. My regent will not be a murderer. I need you to be strong and kind, Simon. If you fall into her steps, no one will follow you as a King and you will end up as de Quincey.” Magnus repeated the same words he had always been saying to Simon, but the wounds were still fresh and Simon was not a quick forgiver.

“de Quincey was weak and a fool.” Simon spoke disgusted and Magnus groaned. It was like going back in time when he had first brought Simon under his wing and on his territory. Feisty as an enchanter, Simon had always picked fights with anyone, often ending up with Magnus scolding him publicly and keeping him confined in his room where he would stay with him and talk through all of his deeds.

“Then you’re no better than him if you think you can replace Camille.” Ragnor spoke and his voice was a low growl. The antlers have disappeared, but the anger was still present on his green face. He looked at Simon with heavy eyes, but there was understanding. “If you want to be King, then you need to be better than her and Magnus. Right now, you’re just a kid playing with magic, no tame or whatsoever to his feelings of revenge.”

“You lost him too and you dare preach me about control?!” Simon snapped, the silver in his eyes now much clearer than ever.

“Precisely because of that, you stupid enchanter.” Ragnor held his ground, fighting back his own magic which rose hungrily at his intense emotions. “You think killing her will bring him back? You think killing her would make you better? Look at you, you can’t even control your own damn power, let alone battle a powerful enchanter like Camille Belcourt.” He waved his arm around him and showed what the bright scenery changed to – a barren place with ruins around, placed on the northern cliffs of Magnifia where sea was violently crashing against the rocks and the sky was dark and rumbling with thunder. “This will not bring you satisfaction, Simon. And Raphael wouldn’t have wanted this for you.”

Maybe it was his name or Raphael’s name, but Simon’s emotions slowly went down in their intensity and there were sun rays starting to peek through the dark clouds and the waves were called back to the sea, their turmoil hidden in the depths of it. He felt a hand over his should and saw Magnus sitting closer to him.

“You can be stronger, Simon. But you need to be wiser first. Be the most cleverer enchanter in Magnifia and you’ll win against Camille.” He squeezed his shoulder and Simon closed his eyes, the silver going away and his dark brown color coming back. He turned to look at Ragnor, wanting to say something but the warlock waved him in dismissal.

“I’ll be your advisor when Magnus chooses a different path.” He said and Simon felt his lips curl slightly.

“Who says I’m going to pick you?”

Ragnor glared at him. “Then I pity the one you’ll choose.”

Simon grinned, ready for another retort and Magnus shook his head in amusement.

It was going to be a long night – being a referee between these two and explaining what Camille did to the Lightwood family and how Alec might or might not choose him. But he was with his friends, minus one, he realized.

“Simon, bring Catarina as well. I need a young soul between you two bickering hags.”

 

**~~~**

 

With the help of Catarina, Magnus managed to get some sleep at least half of the night. He would have gladly stayed until morning, but she had insisted that he took care of his sleep because he was already showing some wrinkles due to old age. Offended, Magnus had said that no one at one hundred fifty looked as better as he was. Ragnor had kindly reminded him that he was two hundred years old.

At that point, Simon had cracked down with laughter and Magnus had once more realized just how much he had missed them, despite their lovely remarks at his appearance. Surely, Alec and his siblings were a delight to have around, but no one could relax you more than some old friends who knew you inside out.

In the end, all four of them had decided that even if the pink magic showed up, there was still nothing Magnus could do but wait for Alec’s reply. If it was no, then Magnus will use the help of his regent to keep the control of the emotions until someone was going to sway his heart again into love and he could finally be with a Consort who wanted only him and not the King of Magnifia or the mysterious warlock. If the answer was going to be yes, then Magnus would take the risk of repeating history with Imasu. But Catarina was positive it was going to be more like Etta’s or even better.

But for now… there was nothing they could do but wait and hope for the best.

There was a knock on the door and Magnus looked up from his book, his heart speeding up a little as he thought it might be Alec. It was already noon and he hadn’t gone downstairs for breakfast, so maybe the heir had come to check up on him. This thought warmed Magnus’ heart even more and he could only imagine what sort of pink shade his magic was manifesting now.

He put his book down and went to open the door only to find Max in front of it, looking fidgety.

“Max. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Magnus asked, looking curiously at him, trying to see if the man was recalling anything of their encounter at the stables.

“Can I come in?” Max replied with a question of his own, his voice gruff and sort of… embarrassed? Magnus’ interest was piqued.

“Sure, come in.” He opened the door wider, allowing the prince inside.

“Lydia told me what happened yesterday.” Max started and Magnus was careful to keep a neutral expression. He and Lydia had talked about what they were going to say to Max, but there were a million of things which could have gone wrong. “I-I wanted to t-thank you.” He stuttered and Magnus’ eyes widened slightly in surprise. It seemed that difficulty at expressing emotions was running in the family.

“There’s no need, Max. I did what anyone else would have done.”

Max nodded, agreeing with Magnus immediately. “Also, you kept it a secret. I’m grateful for that too.”

“I imagined a man of pride such as yourself wouldn’t want to be known that he was knocked out cold by his horse.” Magnus said with an easy smile and Max found himself relaxing.

“Yeah, you assumed right.” He passed a hand through his brown hair, seeming to be breathing more easily now that he got over niceties and gratitude.

“Is there something else bothering you?” Magnus asked and Max looked lost for a moment, unsure.

“Neah, it’s nothing too much.”

“You’ll find that when you grow older, things tend to get too much and a friend is all you need.” Magnus spoke wisely, snapping his fingers together and making two glasses filled with amber liquid appear on the table near the balcony. The one where he and Alec had dined last night. “Or the ear of a friend, at the very least.” He added and indicated to Max to one of the drinks as he took his own.

“Are you saying you can be that friend?” Max asked as he accepted the drink, feeling slightly envious of the magic tricks Magnus could do.

“For my short time, yes. Unless you prefer a more feminine companion.” Magnus replied, sipping from the glass and watching Max carefully.

“I can’t go to Lydia.” Max said immediately and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

“I didn’t mention Lydia.” The king said with a hint of amusement and Max flushed, making Magnus think that he looked definitely cuter when he was flustered. Max, just like Alec, put a mask in front of the world – the mask of a warrior, of a man strong enough not to need anyone’s help.

“I, well, I assumed… you know, yesterday…” He started stuttering and Magnus tried not to smile.

“You thought of her because you like her.”

That shut Max up as he simply stared at the king, like he had just said the unthinkable. But he had said those words to Lydia as well, no? He had admitted to her face that he liked her, but did he really _like like_ her?

“And it seems I’ve stunned you into silence.” Magnus sighed, putting his glass on the table. “There’s no shame in what you feel, Max. It’s alright to like her if that’s how you feel about her. It’s alright to want to befriend her, she’s a wonderful lady.” Max mumbled something. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“I said I don’t want just to befriend her.” Max gritted out and the words seemed to grate on his throat as if they were made of nails.

“So? What’s stopping you?” Magnus asked curiously, waiting for Max to try to find the answer.

“I don’t know. She’s confusing me. She seems to like me, but she’s not like the other and doesn’t accept my advances as easily as the other women did.” He started and Magnus listened, aware that this was not given lightly. “She’s smart, she doesn’t giggle stupidly and she has these silly concepts about love and war and… I think she’s right. And she’s teasing me like no one else did it before, like she’s not afraid of me although I have killed and tortured many.”

Max looked at Magnus and there was a desperate gleam in his eyes. “She’s so different that I’m getting lost in the idea of her. But I’ve never been afraid and…”

“And she’s making you feel fearful of what she could mean to you.” Magnus ended the sentence for him and Max nodded miserably.

“What should I do? She’s my fiancée, I cannot ignore her, can I?”

Magnus smiled and got closer to Max, putting his hand over his shoulder. “My dear and newest friend, ignoring her won’t make all you feel go away. You’re a warrior, Max. Fear is a common emotion on the battlefield, you’ve probably seen it a thousand times if not felt it.” He paused and let Max recall moments of when he had witnessed fear on the battlefield. “Did those men run away because they felt fear?” Max shook his head as he recalled his own soldiers looking death in the face and smiling at it even if he knew they feared that this might be their last battle.

“No.” He replied and Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Lydia is the new element in your battlefield and you’re the fresh soldier on a field you haven’t played before. Or at least, not like this.” The king continued, his eyes intent on Max’s ones. “This war cannot be ignored and it cannot be won. It can only end on a truce between the two of you.”

“Truce?” Max asked as if this word was foreign to him.

“Yes. Truce, Max. You need to let yourself go to Lydia, to try to know her and let her do the same with you. Only then, all of this confusion will go away. Only then, you will realize why she is different from the rest.”

“I can’t fall in love with her.” Max said immediately and Magnus read the rising storm in his grey eyes.

“That’s something your heart can decide, not your mind.” He touched Max’s chest where his heart was beating erratically and pushed a bit of magic through it, calming it down. “Just remember, Max, there is nothing wrong with feeling love for someone outside your family.”

Max looked fearfully at Magnus. “That’s why you pursue Alec? Because your heart decided for you?”

Magnus smiled and he didn’t feel the bitterness he had felt last night when the pink magic had revealed itself. “Yes and it’s a wonderful feeling.”

Somehow, Max doubted this, but Magnus looked happy and there was no reason for him to lie about this, no?

 

**~~~**

 

Alec was on his way back from the training fields when he saw Lydia going down the path which led to the cliffs. He shouted her name and she stopped, half turning to see the caller. At the sight of him, she smiled and waved back. Alec took it as a sign that it was alright to go to her and maybe spend some time together.

He knew about her engagement with Max, but they haven’t had the chance to talk it out or at least, to apologize to her for this whole messed up situation.

“Hello, Lydia.” He said to her as soon as he reached her, taking note of her green dress embroidered with golden thread at the hem of her long sleeves and her waist. It suited her fair complexion and Alec wondered if Magnus considered his clothes flattering to his complexion. The thought sort of dumbfounded Alec as he realized that the color of Lydia’s dress made him think of what Magnus would say about his own clothes.

“Hello, stranger.” She joked and he appreciated the icebreaker because he was really sucky at moments like this. He laughed and offered his arm, shaking away the thoughts of Magnus and his opinion on his fashion sense.

“Going anywhere in particular?” He asked and she shook her head, the curled locks bouncing up and down as she did so.

“Just wanted to take a walk down the cliffs. To see the sea crashing against the rocks.” She replied, sounding a bit nostalgic.

“Everything alright?” He asked and judging by the quick breath she took in, not all was that alright. “I know we started on some rocky grounds, but I want you to know you can count on me for anything, Lydia.” He said and squeezed her hand resting on his arm.

“Thank you.” She said, turning baby blue eyes on him. “You and Isabelle are very kind to me, despite being an outsider.”

“And Max?” He asked, having sensed that this dejected attitude of her had something to do with his little brother.

Lydia looked away and seemed thoughtful. “He’s… alright, considering the situation.” She shrugged a little, looking sad.

“You don’t have to say yes, Lydia, if he’s not someone you want.” Alec told her and he recalled the very fiery woman rejecting him before they even got to be proper fiancées. “You refused me, why can’t you do the same with Max if you don’t like” Alec paused as realization dawned, “him…?” He looked incredulously at her. “You like my brother!” He exclaimed and by the flaming cheeks of Lydia, he was right. “Then what’s wrong?”

Lydia half glared at him. “I don’t think he likes me.” She said and Alec started laughing.

“Max? That’s impossible.” He waved a hand in dismissal, but seeing her embarrassed and kind of irritated expression, he reverted to seriousness. “Why in the name of Greaters wouldn’t he like you? You have beauty and wit, Lydia and maybe that’s what’s confusing my brother and he doesn’t know how to handle you. He’s always had girls who either fawned over him being prince or simply swooned because he smiled. I imagine you’re the first one to give him a hard time.”

A small smile crept up her face, Lydia looking coyly at Alec. “I might have challenged him to a horse riding and called him some names…” She confessed and Alec couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, yeah, that’s definitely the way to get my brother’s attention. He’s a sucker for challenges and he’s the most prideful Idrisian here.” Alec said, kind of wishing to have seen all of this with his own eyes. “I’m sorry if this sounds wrong, but Lydia, I’m glad I’m not your fiancée. My brother needs you more than me.”

It was Lydia’s turn to laugh and Alec was happy to hear it and see her look happy and pleased. “I kind of agree with you.” She spoke with more confidence than she felt, but seeing Alec agree with her, Alec who knew Max better than she did, it was enough of a boost to believe that she and Max could have a future together. “How are things between you and Magnus?” She asked, glancing at him and noticing how his cheeks tinged red and his mouth quirked a little.

“I’m not sure.” He replied truthfully and Lydia frowned – the answer was totally different from the reaction she just saw.

“What do you mean? You don’t like him?”

“I do, but…”

“There shouldn’t be any buts, Alec. If you like him, then give it a shot. If you don’t like him, take a page from my book, reject him.” She grinned at him and Alec laughed, aware that she was referring to their first meeting when she had bluntly refused him.

“It’s not that easy, Lydia.” He said with a sigh, looking a bit troubled. “I’m heir to Idris and he’s King of Magnifia, a land of magic. I can’t hold both stations.”

“That would be greedy.” She remarked dryly, drawing a short laugh from Alec. “You can’t bring yourself to choose between Idris and Magnifia?”

“Not exactly.”

Lydia stopped and made him stop as well, both of them now facing one another. “Alec Lightwood, what does your heart say?” She asked on a serious tone and Alec could not make a light joke of the whole situation now.

“I…don’t know.”

“That’s stupid. We always know what our hearts say, we just don’t listen to them closely.” She dismissed his answer and Alec could not stop himself from gaping at her – she was going to be a reckoning force in Max’s life. “So… listen, what does it say? Close your eyes if it helps.”

A bit bemused, Alec agreed and closed his eyes. He heard Lydia’s voice telling him to recall moments with Magnus and he did – their first meeting, the way Magnus had seemed to appear of nowhere and turn his world upside down. Then he recalled just how drawn he had been to him, like a bee to honey. His memory took him to the time when he and Magnus had sat down talking about Magnifia and how with each word, Alec just wanted to know more. When he got out of his room, his eyes automatically looked in the direction he knew Magnus’ room was. When he was outside, he hoped for a glimpse of the man who was his fiancée. And now… when he was thinking of him, he recalled last night and how intimate they have been in a way far from physical, in a way he hadn’t been with anyone until Magnus.

He thought of the pink vines and how scared that color had made Magnus. His heart squeezed in pain at the sight of fearful Magnus and he wanted to go to him now and make sure he was alright. He would have stayed the night, but Magnus had said no. He would have kissed him, tasted him, but Magnus had been afraid. He wouldn’t take advantage of him, that’s why he hadn’t visited him today, but gone straight to training – he didn’t trust himself when he was near Magnus.

This man was making him feel so many things he didn’t think it was possible for him to feel. And lately, all he could think of was just _Magnus_.

“Well?” Lydia asked when he opened his eyes slowly and looked at her.

“I heard it.” He said and she beamed like a kid when receiving candies. Something on his expression must’ve told her what his heart spoke to him.

“You deserve to be happy, Alec.” She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek in a caring manner. “Don’t waste it on politics.”

It was the fourth day of the week, but Alec had his answer.


	13. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nights in Idris are filled with dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13th Chapter is the lucky chapter I guess haha  
> I had planned to make it the chapter where they go to Magnifia but then I realized if I did that, then it's gonna be as long as the previous one and it's better we take it slow, I think? XD ~~anyway, I do think that chapter 14 will be long as 12.. ^^;~~
> 
> There's also some Clace and Sizzy in this chapter and both scenes might be triggering some questions, but like Magnus, I'm tied to secrecy until we reach Magnifia haha
> 
> Anyway, enjoy it and... I hope you'll like it? XDDDDD   
> I suggest to listen to Ruelle - war of hearts after half of the chapter ^^;
> 
> xoxo

Alec and Magnus haven’t seen each other all day after the pink magic had revealed itself and Magnus had told Alec that it was better they didn’t sleep in the same room. Normally, this wouldn’t have worried Alec as he was expecting to see Magnus at dinner, but when Isabelle told him that Magnus left word that he was going into town for some business and he will probably have an overnight stay there, Alec felt himself responsible and that he was being avoided.

He had more or less led Magnus on and things have started growing between them, especially in the warlock’s case. Now, he had no chance to speak with him or try to explain why _pink_ hadn’t been in his emotions and it was silly, really, to think that now their relationship had been defined by a color.

To his dismay, Alec knew that there was nothing he could do right now and he had to wait for Magnus to return and discuss things over, discuss _them._ It wasn’t going to be an easy discussion as Alec was aware that he sucked at saying what he really felt, but he needed to make himself understood and he didn’t want to see Magnus’ sad expression again. Every time he closed his eyes now, he could only see the sadness pooling in those beautiful almond shaped eyes, tainting their unique yellow-green color. That sight seemed to have etched itself on his memory, never giving him a break and allowing him to concentrate.

Dinner had passed uneventfully and when he had gone to bed, it was still Magnus on his mind. The servants have told him that the warlock had not returned and Alec had the impression that he will not, at least not this night. Was it that bad that he didn’t color the magic pink like Magnus did? The inner voice inside his head spoke sarcastically – if you fell in love for someone and that someone didn’t return the feelings, would it be _that bad_?

Alec groaned and burrowed his head in the pillow, trying to shut his own mind away. Not that was going to work since Magnus hadn’t given him a chance to discuss the damned pink or to let him explain what he felt and how he wanted things between them. He hadn’t given him a chance for a kiss either, although it was clear that both of them wanted it – no, Alec _needed_ it – and they were now just tiptoeing around it. Sure, it had been him who had decided on dragging it on, but should have Magnus listened to him? After all, he did tell him that if he didn’t follow his emotions, needs it would affect Magnifia. Therefore, surely holding back from kissing Alec was affecting the magic somehow.

Something clicked in his mind and Alec’s head lifted from the pillows only to stare at the headboard with a shocked expression on his face. He recalled Magnus’ state from yesterday and how he had said it was because of magic – they have never touched the subject of why Magnus’ magic levels had been low, but now that he was thinking, Alec couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of Magnus holding back on his needs concerning Alec.

Guilt surged through the heir’s heart and Alec really wanted to talk with the warlock, to _see_ him at least. To make sure he was alright. But he was nowhere in the castle and Alec couldn’t go wandering the city in search of one good looking, crazy king-warlock who didn’t let him sleep at night.

In the end, he could only wait for the night to pass and then go straight to Magnus. He needed to hear him out.

 

**~~~**

 

“Hello, Isabelle.”

The brunette turned and grinned at the sight of Simon. Without further words, she ran to him and kissed him fully on the lips. She felt his surprise as every time they met, but she also felt his acceptance and his happiness at her actions. That’s why she was always greeting him with a kiss – because she loved knowing Simon happy, even if he was far away from her.

“Hello, gorgeous.” She whispered against his lips and Simon smiled shyly.

“Sorry I haven’t been visiting much.” He spoke, his hand threading through the mass of her long and dark hair while the other one was gently caressing her cheek. “Magnifia is quite busy when Magnus’ not around.”

She leaned into his cheek and smiled warmly at him. “It’s alright, I forgive you.” She said and he smirked at her royally answer.

“How grand of you, milady.” He replied, enjoying to tease her even if she took it in stride, looking awfully pleased with herself. It was a trait he had admired at her ever since meeting her. Nothing deterred her and matters of heart were easily settled – if she liked you and you liked her back, then there was no need for foolishness. She’d give you a chance and you’d better use it. Simon hadn’t hesitated.

“I prefer Your Highness.” She corrected him and Simon laughed.

“Then I have something for you, Your Highness.” He said, smiling at the way her black eyes seemed to shine at the prospect of a present. He really ought to bring her more presents.

The decorum suddenly changed – the sunny garden they have been standing changed to lush private chambers with deep golden curtains hanging at the corners of high windows and dark blue painted walls filled with different signs, each more complicated than another. There were shelves suspended on one wall and filled with heavy books, underneath them comfy looking chairs, a heap of pillows on them and around them. In the far end of the room, a big king sized bed with canopy – see through red curtains fell around it and there seemed to be a breeze as they kept swaying gently around the bed.

“Your room?” Isabelle asked, her black eyes looking around curiously. She knew that the signs on the walls were runes – enchanters used them – the pillows were a sin of Simon’s – he told her so in their previous meetings – the books were filled with spells – courtesy of Magnus – everything inside the room spelt Simon. “Are you planning on taking advantage of me?” She probed and Simon arched an eyebrow in dry amusement. She knew already what he was going to say and no sooner she thought this, he already did –

“Didn’t think you were a woman of whom people can take advantage of.”

This opinion of his pleased her and Simon was perfectly aware of it. In the end, in this place, he could feel and taste every emotion of hers. Not that she was aware of this as he hadn’t exactly told her what meeting like this meant for both of them.

Isabelle smiled and pulled him towards the bed, there was no need to pretend that there wasn’t one and they weren’t curious about one another. However, she found that the bed was the one that surprised her the most, she hadn’t picked Simon for the romantic type so that he needed a canopied bed. But she had to admit – it was a nice and very sweet surprise, especially as she moved aside the thin curtains and climbed in the soft bed, Simon following her quietly. The sheets were of the deepest red, but the pillows were of the purest white and she wandered if this held some meaning to Simon. She knew by now that nothing that Simon did or preferred didn’t have a meaning behind it.

“Why did you bring me here, Simon?” She finally asked, her body nestled against his, both of them lying against the white pillows, Simon’s hand absently playing with her hair. She liked his touch, his mannerism towards her – never too much, but never too less, always the right amount to make her yearn for him, to wait for him and to set her heart on fire.

“I wanted to show you my lair.” He replied and she smiled pleased, her fingers now playing on his clothed chest. He was wearing a moleskin vest, tied in the front with many brown laces, but she could touch through the tiny gaps of the laces if she wanted to.

“And?” She prompted, knowing that he wasn’t finished, but he always liked to drag on and she hated silences. The thought made her giggle inwardly – so different and yet so alike in many things. In a way, he was like her – straightforward, don’t-bullshit-me attitude and full of sarcasm. However he was quiet, while she was loud, he was mean to prove a point while she preferred to do it with kindness even to those who didn’t deserve it. And these were the things she had noticed while they were just the two of them – she couldn’t actually imagine Simon when he was with others.

“And I know you wanted to know more about me.” He said and Isabelle looked up at him, his dark brown eyes meeting hers in understanding. He was also like this; always attentive to her needs.

“Showing me to your room isn’t going to tell me more about you.” She smiled at him, her gaze soften at his intention, she appreciated the gesture. “I need to see you, Simon.” She added and Simon tasted the stale emotion of sadness.

“And you will, at the right time.” He replied, his hand cupping her chin as he leaned down to kiss her tempting lips. Her mouth parted in eager welcome, the warmth and sweetness of it chasing away the sadness Simon had felt just moments ago. It was a slow and soft kiss, meant to promise things not possible now, meant to reassure an insecure heart.

“Kissing me won’t change the fact that I still need to see you.” Isabelle murmured against his lips, but Simon knew it was a lie. She was already feeling happier by kissing him.

“Then I guess… I should try harder.” He whispered back, shifting gracefully and Isabelle found herself pinned under Simon, her eyes wide and expectant. “Am I allowed to touch you, Your Highness?” He nuzzled their noses together and Isabelle sighed as her arms wrapped around his neck, leaning up to meet his mouth in a needy kiss.

“Yes, Simon. _Yes_.”

 

**~~~**

 

Alec blinked slowly from his sleep, the gentle shake on his shoulder rousing him from the dreamland. He looked up in surprise and saw a ball of light suspended first before his eyes focused on Magnus’ smiling face. He started blinking faster now, lifting himself up and wondering briefly if this was a dream – had he been wishing so much to see Magnus that now he was here?

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” He asked, rubbing with one hand at his eyes.

“Taking you on an adventure.” Magnus replied mysteriously, the smile on his face never disappearing.

Alec stifled a yawn and peered at the warlock through one eye – “I thought you were going to stay overnight in town.” He said and he wasn’t sure if he imagined or not, but his voice carried a bit of accusation. Judging from the amused expression Magnus sported at his words, he wasn’t imagining.

“Thought so too, but then I realized that we haven’t seen each other during the day and I wanted to see you.” Magnus replied, reaching out to smoothen out some of Alec’s rebellious locks. “Initially I wanted to sit and just watch you like a silent stalker, but that wasn’t enough so I rouse you up and I’m taking you on a night stroll.” He continued in an unconcerned manner, looking all relaxed with his actions and unashamed of his words.

Alec frowned. “Magnus, did you drink while in town?” He asked and the warlock chuckled as if this was such a silly question.

“Alexander, who doesn’t drink when out in town?” He said and decided to flop himself on Alec’s bed, next to him showing an innocent expression.

“You’re drunk right now, no?” Alec groaned and for a moment, he felt a bit bitter – it seemed that Magnus showed this careless and unguarded self only when either his magic was low or he was drunk.

“No, Alexander. I wouldn’t come drunk into your room.” The warlock said, shaking his head in denial, but Alec still had his doubts. “I’m not even tipsy, but I do feel lighter today.” He added, seeming like he had guessed the thoughts behind Alec’s questions and remarks. “Here, I can prove it to you.” Magnus insisted and grabbed Alec by the shoulders to face him. Oblivious of Alec’s sudden surprise, he leaned in and blew some air in his face, making Alec smell some mint and _honey?_ – could someone’s mouth smell of honey? “See?” Magnus looked pleased with himself as he pulled back and smiled at Alec who, right now, was all but concerned about Magnus being drunk in his room.

Slowly, the warlock seem to realize the situation he had created involuntarily for them – his hands were still on Alec’s shoulders, their faces were still close and they were alone. It was the dead of the night and no one would be coming pounding on the door. Their heartbeats increased as both of them grew aware of how perfect this was and how they could just lean in and… finally taste one another.

Alec was half way through leaning when Magnus’ forehead hit his gently, stopping him. The heir looked surprised at the warlock, the question clear in his eyes.

“I did drink something, Alec and while it does not affect my judgment, I’m afraid I would try to have more than just one kiss.” Magnus confessed and Alec found that he wasn’t breathing properly. “And there’s so much you still need to know about me… I don’t want to do this half-heartedly.” He continued, his hand moving slowly from his shoulder to his neck and finally on his cheek. Alec’s lips parted as his eyes were staring intensely into Magnus’. “And there are still things I don’t know about you, Alexander. Things I want to learn and know by heart. I don’t want to kiss you into a puddle of lust and have my way with you without knowing what your heart likes or loves. What are your dislikes, your telltale signs.” He paused as his thumb found the lower lip – the fuller one – of Alec’s mouth and slowly began to trace it. “I want to know everything about you, Alexander Lightwood.” His gaze flickered to the sinful mouth he was touching. “Before I kiss and make love with you.”

Alec’s heart stopped dead before starting a fast gallop and he was sure he had just died upon hearing Magnus’ words. He felt his whole body responding to Magnus’ words and his nearness and the only thing he wanted to do was to throw himself at this man and let him have his way with him – he wouldn’t mind one bit. In fact, he even craved for it as he had never craved for anything or anyone else in his life. How or why it was Magnus igniting all of these feelings inside of him, he wasn’t sure, but right now he didn’t care and all he needed was Magnus himself.

“Saying this…only make me want to kiss you more.” Alec whispered against Magnus’ finger and the warlock smiled, although Alec could see the strain in it. “Magnus,” He drew closer and took the other man’s hand into his own, “don’t hold back. I don’t want you to get hurt because of me.”

Magnus frowned slightly. “What do you mean?” He asked, allowing this closeness between them, even if it did not help either of them to try and get some more time between them.

Alec looked shy as he entwined his hand with Magnus – he had discovered he liked the way their hands fit one another, how they melted into each other, offering warmth and safety. “Your magic… you told me that you need to follow your emotions, impulses, needs… but so far, you’ve been holding back with me. Isn’t that why you’ve nearly fainted yesterday?”

The warlock looked at Alec with surprise in his eyes; out of all things he had not expected for Alec to reach to this conclusion. He had so much concern in those blue orbs, so much care that Magnus felt himself unworthy of it. “Oh, _Alexander_.” Magnus whispered and allowed himself a moment of weakness and pulled Alec into a tight embrace, burying his face in the hollow of Alec’s neck. He felt the other man’s shivers, but he held tighter and soon enough there were tentative movements at his sides and then slender, but strong arms held him back.

Alec relaxed in his embrace as he drew closer, as if he wanted more of Magnus, to feel more and the warlock couldn’t deny him anything. They stood like this, listening to each other’s heartbeats, enjoying the silence and the knowledge that together they were better, together they felt happier. Alec could feel himself starting to drift into dreamland again, but there were suddenly warm lips at the base of his neck and he jolted awake.

He watched Magnus drew back with a sly smile – “You were sleeping on me.” He said as a reply to his earlier action, but Alec hadn’t minded it.

“Maybe that’s what I should do if it would get you to kiss me.” Alec teased, happy to hear Magnus’ low laugh.

“I’ll kiss you, my pretty boy, and you’ll never want me to stop.” Magnus winked at him and stood up, extending his hand to Alec too. It didn’t failed him to notice that Alec was dressed only with a pair of loose pants, but he had tried to focus more on his beautiful face than on his sinful body.

“I’ll keep you onto that promise.” Alec grinned, thinking that he’ll kiss Magnus tonight whether he knew his likes or dislikes. With that decision in mind, he put his hand into Magnus’, getting out of bed and following him trustingly. To where, he didn’t care.

 

**~~~**

 

“Clary?” Jace’s voice trembled as he stared at the silhouette in front of him. She was dressed in a long sleeved white dress and her hair was longer, but still a flame down her thin and tiny figure. She wasn’t facing him, but he’d recognize that hair, that small frame of hers anywhere. “Clary!” He shouted this time and ran towards her, but she didn’t turn to look at him.

Soon enough, he hit a wall of glass and he could only watch her from behind it. His fists started pounding the glass and he never stopped calling her name, but not even once did she turn. It was like she couldn’t hear him or she didn’t want to hear him. But she was there and she should know he was there too, their hearts had always beat as one, they were one soul in two bodies, surely she should know.

Jace slid down to his knees in front of the glass wall, his eyes burning on the unmoving figure of Clary. There were tears on his face, but he didn’t care; he’d lose an arm and a leg if it meant he could see and touch her again. “Clary… please turn around.” He whispered this time, his voice hoarse from all the shouting. He closed his eyes for one second and when he opened them, she was there, kneeling in front of him, her expression worried and sad.

“Jace.” Her voice soothed his ears and he wanted to reach her, to take her into his arms, but the damn glass wall was still there. “Stop.” She said and he stilled under her green and heavy gaze.

“Clary…”

“Let me talk.” She spoke again and she pressed her palm on the glass wall, her fingers spread. Her palm was as tiny as ever and he could easily recall how well it fit into his hand, how warm and confident he had felt every time she was holding his hand. “You need to stop looking for me.” Clary said, making Jace frown in confusion. He wanted to say something, but she shook her head sadly. “Where I am, I cannot be reached without you putting yourself in front of certain death.”

“I don’t care.” Jace was quick to reply, his own palm pressed on the wall, right across hers. “You’re my soul, Clary. Without you, I have nothing.”

“If you die, I will die too, Jace.” She looked at him with her beautiful green eyes for a few moments before she sighed, her small shoulders sagging. “You are the only thing keeping me sane in this place. I need you to live, _please_ , Jace.”

He let his head down, shaking it in denial or disbelief, but Clary knew better – Jace was fighting himself. Every fiber of him told him to go after her, to find her, but she was asking him not to because she wanted him to be alive. She was his heart, his soul and she was asking him to stop.

“I’m not sure I can, Clary. I don’t want to stop looking for you.” He finally said and Clary sighed, her expression saddening even more. She knew Jace and how stubborn and determined he could get when it came to her, she had been watching him the whole time when he had tried finding her. She knew if he didn’t want to stop, he won’t and this would only endanger him. Up until now, she hadn’t been allowed to visit him in his dreams and this was the first time, so she needed to give him at least something to protect himself if he insisted on coming. After all, he will soon know where she was.

“Then promise me one thing.” She suddenly looked intense and her eyes were burning green now. “Make sure you’re with Alec if you come after me.” She said and Jace didn’t mask his surprise, but Clary didn’t elaborate as she looked behind her and a frightened expression appeared on her face. He saw her stand up and Jace quickly followed. “Alec must be with you.” She added before she looked at him longingly and desperate, just as he was. “Promise me, Jace.”

“I promise.”

Jace woke up panting and sweating, his heart beating fast and wild. She was still alive.

 

**~~~**

 

In the silence of the night, Magnus and Alec found their way down to the tiny beach beneath the cliffs. Alec had used to come here when he was a child, but for some reason, he had stopped, but it seemed that Magnus had discovered the old trail leading to the beach and decided that it was a good place for them to visit in the middle of a night escapade.

And Alec had to agree with him – the view was breathtaking. Full, bright moon mirrored itself on the calm sea, tall and ragged cliffs loomed above them, forming a protective line against the cool winds from the sea whose waves gently lapped at the cold sand beneath the dangerous looking rocks. There were also stars – millions of them – powdering the sky, making Alec wonder what lied among them or beyond them.

“It’s so quiet.” Alec said as he looked at Magnus conjure some blankets. Two for them to sit down – despite the warm climate of Idris, the nights were slightly colder, especially this close to the sea – and another for them to snuggle under. “Thoughtful as ever.” He added with a smile, discarding his shoes so he could feel the cold sand gritting under his feet.

“Are you preparing for a swim?” Magnus asked, sitting down on the blankets and watching Alec roll up his pants. He had now a thicker and loose white shirt on him, making Magnus feel safer around him; without that shirt he could definitely short-wire his brain.

Alec threw a grin in Magnus’ direction making his heart flip-flop. “Just soaking my feet a little.” He said on a giddy tone and Magnus realized something – Alec loved the sea. He could see it in the way the other man was eyeing the water, like he was seizing her up and then acknowledging her power before slowly padding to the coming and going waves.

A squeal of delight teased Magnus’ ears as the first wave touched Alec’s feet, the man looking positively thrilled and cold. He looked into his direction again, the expression of pure happiness hitting Magnus squarely in the chest – this is what he wanted to see on Alec’s face. _Pure happiness_.

“Magnus, the water is fantastic.” Alec said, obviously beckoning him to join him, but Magnus wasn’t a fan of cold things, especially of sea water. He’d had enough of it when he nearly died.

“I can see it.” He replied teasingly, but didn’t make a move to join Alec. “It’s all written on your face.” He added and the other man laughed before turning his attention on the water and beginning to splash around like some little kid. He also seemed to be going further and further into the sea, like he was curiously checking just how deep could the water get.

Somehow, this didn’t sit well with Magnus. “Alexander, come back, will you?” He called out to Alec, but the heir didn’t hear him, too engrossed in his curious expedition of the sea. Magnus stood up and left the blankets, approaching the wet line of sand. “Alexander!” The soft breeze carried his voice and Alec turned, still grinning at him while he was already knee deep into the water. Magnus could see his rolled up pants now all wet from the splashing and waves.

“Are you joining me, Magnus?” Alec asked and fully turned to face his fiancée who was taken aback by the sight he was creating – the big moon at the back of his lean silhouette, the breeze ruffling his hair and fluttering his half wet shirt and the sea gently rolling around him.

“Come to me, Alexander.” Magnus stretched his arm towards him and he could see from there the surprise in Alec’s eyes, but it was quickly replaced with acceptance and pleasure at the invitation. He watched Alec making his way through the water, splashing some more around him and on himself that when he finally arrived near Magnus, he looked like a wet puppy.

His cool hand grasped his warm one and Magnus pulled him closer, shivering slightly at the wet and cold feel of Alec’s. “Don’t go too far away from me.” He whispered and Alec looked up at him, again surprise in his eyes. But then came understanding and Magnus felt relieved that Alec seemed to understand what he wasn’t saying – while magic might protect Magnus, it didn’t mean he didn’t have fears of his own, fears he couldn’t conquer. And water was one of them.

“You should have told me.” Alec spoke gently, lifting his hand to caress away a lock of hair swiped by the breeze from Magnus’ perfectly styled hair.

“And miss seeing you look like that?” Magnus smiled at the other man who shyly returned it. “Thank you for understanding.” He said, his features soft and full of longing and something else.

“Thank you for letting me know.” Alec replied and for a moment they stood watching at each other, the sound of waves being the only thing disturbing the silence. “Magnus…” He whispered, feeling the cold ebb away as it made way for warmth and much more. “I…” Alec continued and his free hand slid around Magnus’ neck, gently cupping it. “…can I…”

But he didn’t finish it because Magnus was finally kissing him. His mouth was hot on his, ardent lips searching his as their bodies flushed tightly against one another. Alec felt his heart burst with emotions as his lips parted in welcoming, his hands now both ravishing Magnus’ hair as he kept pulling him closer. The shock of feeling Magnus’ tongue slid into his mouth melted into a throaty moan which was quickly swallowed by the other man’s devouring kiss. There were so many feelings coursing through his body and each one of them carried Magnus’ name, each one of them was because of Magnus.

He was breathless, but never felt more alive. His heart was soaring above the skies, its million heartbeats in tandem with the movement of their tongues swirling around one another, dancing the dance of their first kiss. There were fireworks under his eyelids and his whole mind was blown apart from the mint and honey taste of Magnus – _so he did taste of honey_ , Alec thought insanely as he clung to the other man, feeling himself shiver every time Magnus changed their kiss angle, giving him a moment to breathe before taking his breath and heart away.

He had never felt like this – so full and so needy, so desperate and so shaky. Those lips he had been dreaming of kissing were like lines of fire on him and when they moved down his chin and neck, Alec could swear that the sky was swirling and his skin was being branded. “ _Magnus_.” He managed to breath the moment he felt the teeth of the other one gently nipping at his skin, making him shudder and grip him tighter. Then Magnus’ mouth was back on his, but this time was slower, gentler, like they had all the time in the world.

His lips were being parted with care, smooth tongue slithering in slowly as if asking for permission which Alec granted without hesitation. The movement was fluid in his mouth, their lips kept brushing one against another unhurried and Alec could finally register where Magnus’ hands were and how they were caressing his sides and back, making him feel on fire with each touch. He could feel the hard planes of Magnus’ body against his own, he could feel _something_ harder against his stomach and his heart gave a huge lurch. He came back to his senses while Magnus nipped at his lips with his teeth before pressing sweet and short kisses.

Alec’s eyes finally opened, their color now an intense blue dominated by desire, lust and other emotions he wasn’t sure what they were. He looked at Magnus and he smiled goofily, unable to contain this happy feeling he felt surge in his chest at the sight of Magnus’ flushed cheeks, reddened lips and glowing eyes. “Wow.” He said giddily and Magnus’ arms tightened around him, Alec realizing again just how good Magnus felt against him and how some things were slightly _harder_ than he had imagined.

“I did try to warn you.” Magnus spoke on a low, guttural voice which reverbed deep inside of Alec. He knew that this moment he will always remember.

“That you’ll kiss me senseless?” Alec asked, chuckling as he nuzzled his nose against Magnus’. “You did promise me fireworks.” He then added, tilting his head and pressing a fugitive kiss to the warlock’s lips.

“I’m a man of my word.” Magnus smirked and moved one hand, rainbow magic sparking in the air. Alec half turned to watch the sky and sea get illuminated by booming fireworks. Magnus could see the fireworks reflected in his blue eyes, the happiness etched on his face and in the beautiful curve of the mouth he had just kissed. If he had ever worried about the fact that a kiss might determine that there was no spark between them, then Magnus had never been more wrong than now. If anything, the spark between them had turned now into a bonfire and he was sure that Alec felt the same.

“Magnus,” Alec said and turned those brilliant eyes on him, now filled with awe, desire and happiness, “it’s yes.”

For a moment, Magnus was confused as he didn’t understand what was Alec talking about, but the longer he stared at Alec, the longer he saw the excitement and shyness in the other one’s eyes, the more his confusion cleared and he finally understood it. Surprise registered on his face before he released a few more fireworks with the happiest smile ever on his face. He let go of his barriers and kissed Alec again, fireworks cracking above their heads.


	14. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are getting ready to depart for Magnifia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter, folks :"D   
> Trust me, I tried keeping it short, but there were simply too many aspects that I had to write about so... it's 11.5K long now ^^; ~~and you'll hate Robert in this chapter~~
> 
> This chapter is the last one that we'll be spending it in Idris and the next one is officially the one where we enter Magnifia and all of its dangers and magic. And finally everything can start to reveal itself, but will Alec endure the truths of Magnifia? That remains to be seen hehe
> 
> Also, I won't be posting next weekend as I'm not at home, so please consider this long chapter also as an apology for not updating the next weekend :S
> 
> Thank you for reading/leaving kudos & comments (I'll catch up on that shortly!) and please enjoy this chapter~~
> 
> xoxo
> 
> PS: there might grammatical errors/typos as I stayed all night yesterday to write it ^^; so I'm sorry in advance, but if you notice them, please point them out so I can correct them :"D

The sun peeked shyly from the horizon, transforming the sea in a glittery mass. The warm rays were most welcome to the cold sand and to the couple now huddled together under several blankets, the fire next to them sputtering its last sparks.

Magnus hadn’t felt this peaceful and happy in a long time. And all of this was thanks to the man he was holding in his arms right now. When he had finally succumbed to his desires and kissed Alec, he had felt like the time stopped, like he had truly breathed for the first time. The emotions which had burst in his chest had been just as overwhelming as the kiss with Alec.

The fears that had held a lock on his heart had dissipated with the sweet and innocent taste of Alec’s kiss. He had known in that moment that he would not forget the heir of Idris any time soon because he was imprinting himself on his heart harder than a rune tattoo. Then Alec had told him _yes_ and the happiness that followed could not be described.

Alec had looked happy and shy and Magnus couldn’t have helped but kiss him into a shivering mass of devastating emotions. This man was going to be the end of him, Magnus had thought, especially since he hadn’t felt like this in a long time.

“Magnus?” Alec’s sleepy voice interrupted his thoughts and the warlock turned his head slightly to look at his fiancée, _his Consort_.

“I’m here.” He said reassuringly, pleased at the smile that bloomed on Alec’s young face. His eyes were just a shade darker of blue and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder at the beauty of them. Normally, people were enticed with his eyes, but Magnus would have gladly spent a lifetime staring into Alec’s eyes, getting lost in them.

Alec snuggled closer to Magnus, his arm squeezing around his waist. “The sun’s up.” He stated the obvious and Magnus laughed.

“That’s true.” He replied and placed a kiss atop of Alec’s tousled hair. Magnus grinned to himself as he recalled that he had had some say in the way Alec’s hair was now. Despite their promises to get each other slowly, last night had been a bit too passionate for both of them and while nothing more than kissing and a lot of caressing happened, it certainly had kept them warm.

That until Magnus had decided that it was enough foreplay or they would have to take things to the next level because one could only have this much endurance. He recalled Alec’s blushing face as he busied himself with the fire, giving them both the space and time to get a grip over their desires.

“How long have you been up?” Alec asked on the same sleepy voice which Magnus found it endearing – the low pitched, yet clear tone being music to his ears.

“An hour, maybe. Just before the sun starting coming up.” He said and he felt Alec’s surprise at his answer.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” He whined, making the other man chuckle.

“You looked peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you up.” Magnus said and shifted just slightly making Alec readjust his position next to him – more exactly, climbing on top of him and staring at him with definitely more awake eyes.

“I wanted to see the sunrise with you.” He announced gravely and he was sporting the cutest pout to which Magnus found himself weak.

“I hardly think you’re going to see it with you standing on top of me.” Magnus smiled at him, his hand reaching out and caressing his cheek.

“I hardly think you mind this position.” Alec challenged and the warlock laughed wholeheartedly. “See?” The younger man added when he felt Magnus’ hands coming to rest on his ass.

“You’re going to give me so much trouble, Alexander Lightwood.”

“What a Consort can do.” Alec shrugged innocently, but there was a wicked gleam in his blue eyes. Magnus looked at him with utmost fondness and emotion, time suddenly slowing down between them and allowing reality finally settle in – Alec had said yes, Magnus was falling in love.

Alec pushed himself closer to Magnus’ face and closed his eyes just as their lips met in a slow, pulse-quickening kiss. It wasn’t like the ones they had shared last night – hurried, needy and passionate – it was more like a getting-to-know-you kiss, to remember how you feel and taste. There was no tongue, just the sweet touch of lips, the soft yet hard brush of them one against another, making their hearts beat faster in tandem.

“I meant it.” Alec whispered as he pulled away, his eyes gazing into Magnus’. “I want to be with you, whatever that means.” He added and Magnus gulped at the intensity he could see in the other one’s eyes and words.

“You said so last night.” He tried to keep this lightly, but he was aware that them being an item wasn’t a light thing at all.

“I know.” Alec pecked his lips again and put a safe distance between them because both of them were just too familiar how sparks seemed to fly around them. “But I wanted to tell you again.” He added, resting his chin on his palms now spread on Magnus’ chest. “Last night had been wonderful and you might think I was intoxicated with the kiss and fireworks and the romantic set…”

“But you were not?” Magnus interrupted with an arched eyebrow, but Alec could tell the tease in the slight quirk of the other one’s mouth.

“I was,” He said with a genuine smile, licking his lips as his eyes fell on Magnus’ ones, “but that’s why I’m telling you this now. When the sun’s up.”

“So I don’t believe you would go back on your word?” Magnus asked, trying very hard not to smile or chuckle at Alec’s antics. His pretty lover was reassuring him that _they_ were still a thing and so totally going to happening – wasn’t this endearing and warming to the soul?

Alec nodded seriously, unaware of the thoughts Magnus was having. “Like I told you last night, I haven’t had the chance to be with someone in a romantic way and you’re the first one to spark an interest in me.”

“You mean a bonfire.” Magnus interrupted again and Alec laughed.

“Bonfire, a fully formed firestorm.” He agreed with the other one who looked pleased at this statement. “You’ve unlocked something in me.”

Magnus’ eyes sparkled with vivid emotion. “You stole my line.”

Alec gave him a sheepish grin. “Were you planning on saying it soon?”

“Maybe.”

“Then I didn’t steal anything.”

Magnus had to laugh and his hands moved from Alec’s ass to his hips, as he pushed up from the blanket and had their bodies in a straight position while sitting down. Alec’s legs automatically came around Magnus’ circling him just as his hands were now holding the warlock around the neck. “Oh, but you did, darling.” He said, their faces pretty close and their breaths entwining.

Alec felt his heart hammering as he was once more too conscious of Magnus and how his body was feeling under him, all around him. “I don’t take accusations lightly.” He said a bit breathless, but his gaze was unyielding, challenging even.

“I imagine you don’t.” Magnus nuzzled his nose against Alec’s, unaware that this unexpected gesture made Alec’s mind freeze, his heart skipping more than just one beat. “But you’re guilty, my dear.” Magnus continued and Alec watched him with eyes slightly narrowed. “My heart pointed you as her thief.” He then announced gravely and it took Alec a few moments before he realized and gave an amused snort before he hid his face in the nook of Magnus’ neck, just to hide his blushing expression.

“You’re such a cheesy warlock.” He muttered and the said warlock hugged him tight, a big smile on his face.

“Alexander,” He started after a few moments pause, “I would be lying if you saying yes doesn’t thrill me to the stars and back. And maybe I have been too excited myself that I might’ve lost sight of what being my Consort actually means.” He continued, feeling Alec tense slightly just before he pulled back and looked at him with a serious expression.

“What do you mean?” He asked and Magnus couldn’t blame him for the wary expression.

“Nothing that I didn’t say to you so far. But there are still things about Magnifia which you will learn after we leave Idris. Things which might make you feel different about me.” The warlock said and there was a fear in his eyes that Alec didn’t understand.

“Do you eat babies for breakfast?” He asked making Magnus have a small burst of laughter before he shook his head in denial. “Do you kill people for sports?” Another shake. “Do you enjoy torturing people? Are you into some shady dark magic cults? Will you eat me?” Magnus smiled and shook his head at each of his question. “Then what could make me feel different about you?” Alec ‘s hand came up on each side of Magnus’ face, tenderness in his touch and eyes.

The answer was right on the tip of his tongue, but Magnus couldn’t speak it as he was magic bound to Magnifia’s secrets. “Just know that I wanted to share with you everything, but I couldn’t. Just remember that when we reach Magnifia.” He looked earnestly into Alec’s eyes, his heart hammering with the fear that Alec might grow to hate him for everything he will learn later.

Alec looked at the pained expression of Magnus, noticing the fear in the unusual eyes. “You sound like I would discover a very terrifying secret of Magnifia.” He said and it was enough from Magnus’ lowering gaze to understand that he was about to discover just that. “Okay,” He took a deep breath, his hands moving downwards from Magnus’ face to come resting on his shoulders, “I already knew it was going to be a challenge to be with you. So I’ll be ready,” He said, trying to smile but Magnus wasn’t fooled, “thanks for the heads-up, I guess.”

“Alexander,” Magnus started and then paused, the words right there, but his heart was saying no, “I…” Another pause in which the warlock gathered his courage and continued, “I didn’t think you were going to say yes. So… if you’re having second thoughts, I won’t hold it against you.” He got it all out, the words tasting like ash in his mouth. He didn’t dare to look at Alec and instead was focused on the man’s collarbone.

He felt a finger under his chin and his head was pushed upwards, forcing him to meet Alec’s piercing eyes. “You’re the most confusing man I’ve ever met.” He said, his voice flat and devoid of emotions. “You pursue me romantically but you didn’t believe that I could actually give into it and accept to be your Consort.” He continued and Magnus knew that once you put it that way, it sounded a really bad thing to say this now. “Then when I say _yes_ , you warn me against what being with you means.” Alec added and this time there was a bit of exasperation in his voice.

“Alexander –” Magnus tried to say, but Alec put a finger over his lips.

“You entered – no, barged – in my life, stood against my parents one way or another and forced an engagement on me.” Alec spoke and then paused thoughtfully before adding casually – “I still haven’t asked you how you managed that with my parents, so I’ll come back to it later.” Magnus seemed to want to say something, but Alec tutted him. “You magicked our rings, then toyed with my desire for you, playing me for a fool when I only wanted to kiss you and know you better.” He saw Magnus cringe at this blunt and cruel description, but he didn’t comment. “You told me the truth and then showed me your magic, your true colors.” His expression softened as he continued with a half smile on his face – “You dragged me here in the dead of the night and kissed me senseless half of the night.”

Alec paused and watched his own finger trace the shape of Magnus’ mouth. “You had a rocky start, Magnus, but you came through. You gave my heart a reason to flutter, my mind a reason to stop thinking and my body a reason to burn slowly.” He said, his blue eyes lifting from the tempting lips to meet Magnus’ surprised eyes. “Being with you is like getting on a big adventure, but it’s also the only thing that has made me happy in a long time. So, if I have to fight my way through the heart of your kingdom, I will gladly accept the challenge.”

Magnus felt his heart stumble and his breath hitched in the back of his throat. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve Alec, but he was getting him no matter what he said. And he will protect him as long as he lived, he will _love_ him until the last breath was ripped out of him. Because Alec deserved to be happy, Alec deserved the best and he will try to be the best.

“Just don’t lie to me.” Alec suddenly said and Magnus looked at him startled. “I can promise to try to understand magic bound secrets, but I won’t understand or accept straight out lies. Don’t try to protect me with these, I prefer the truth no matter how blunt or cruel it might be.” He added, letting his forehead touch Magnus’ who let out a shaky breath.

“Not making it any easier for me, are you?” The warlock tried to joke, but the feeble smile of Alec told him that it wasn’t a very good joke. “I promise not to lie to you in order to protect you. You’re my Consort, Alexander, and my truths will be your truths as well.”

Alec smiled genuinely this time. “Kiss me, Magnus.”

“My pleasure.”

 

**~~~**

 

“Good morning, Jace.” Isabelle chirped happily as she entered the room where they were going to have breakfast. Her friend simply growled a greeting. “Well, aren’t you a cheery sight in the morning.” She said mockingly, taking her seat and looking carefully at him. “Couldn’t sleep?” She then asked when Jace looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

“I dreamt of Clary.” He said and Isabelle stilled in her movement to take a sip of the fresh orange juice.

“I thought the nightmares have stopped.” She said carefully, like this was a secret no one else should know. Luckily for them, there wasn’t anyone as early as they were so they were alone in the breakfast room and the servants were too far away to hear.

“It wasn’t a nightmare.”

“Oh? If it was a sex dream, I doubt it would have made you look this miserable.” Isabelle tried to joke, wanting to lift Jace’s spirits, but the other one barely gestured a smile. “What did you dream, Jace?”

The blond man let out a shuddering breath. “I saw her trapped in the Glass City.” He said and Isabelle’s features softened with understanding. “She looked tough, but she was scared. She asked me to stop looking for her.”

“Oh, Jace.” Isabelle stood up from her seat facing him and went to sit next to him, her arm around his shoulder. She hadn’t noticed, but under her touch he was shaking silently.

“I told her I wouldn’t.” He continued and Isabelle’s heart twisted in pain. “I can’t stop looking for her, Izzy.” He added, his golden eyes boring into hers with a desperation only he knew.

“I know, Jace.” She replied understandingly, her fingers working to unknot the tension locked in his shoulders. “But you don’t know where the Glass City is.” She added softly as if she was afraid that this truth was going to shatter him. It was no secret to the Lightwood siblings that Jace had been looking for Clary all of these years and that he had come up with nothing. “You spent so many years away from home and visited all of the Seven Islands and no one could tell you where this Glass City is.”

“And what should I do? She’s alive, she is waiting for me and I cannot sit back on my ass hoping that some poor bloke will come wandering in and tell me the secret location of Glass City!” He said, his voice rising with each word.

Isabelle looked at him just as lost as he felt, but then an idea struck her – “Why don’t you ask Magnus?” She beamed at him, totally feeling that this was an awesome idea. “You’ve never gone to Magnifia, right? Then maybe he knows something, after all, he is supposed to be a magic user.” She continued, nodding enthusiastically. “You have nothing to lose if you ask him.”

Jace looked at her a bit skeptically, but he agreed that he had nothing to lose especially when Clary told him to bring Alec with him and who was Alec’s fiancée?

_Magnus Bane_.

“Okay, I’ll ask him. Thanks.” He smiled at her and she leaned to kiss his cheek.

“Anytime.” She added and stood up exactly when Magnus, Alec, Lydia and Max entered the room. A broad smile appeared on her lips – “Had a night out as double dates?” She asked and saw three out of four blushing like some teenagers, making her laugh.

“Don’t be silly.” Max rolled his eyes as he approached the table and took a seat, leaving Lydia to handle herself. Isabelle arched an eyebrow at him. “What? She’s independent.” He threw the words out and Lydia spared him a long glance, saying enough.

“My apologies, Lydia, for my brother’s poor mannerism. He’s grown up with the pigs.” Isabelle said sweetly making Alec and Jace snort in laughter and Max blush in embarrassment. When Izzy wanted to be mean, she could manage it just fine.

“My, you are a lively household.” Magnus said with an amused smirk, taking his own seat next to Alec.

Isabelle turned to him, giddy excitement written on his face – “For someone who surely skipped our breakfast gatherings since he isn’t a morning person, you’re looking pretty fresh, Magnus.”

“I decided that a long walk in the morning would do me well after last night.”

“I gather your business meeting went well?” She asked, her eyes practically jumping between him and Alec and the way they seemed to get closer to one another, like there was too much distance between them.

“That went well indeed.” Magnus said and a small, secretive smile appeared on his face.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. “Okay, I’ll bite. What happened between you two?” She gestured at their closeness and everyone zeroed in on them, making Alec fidgety on his chair and Magnus to chuckle amusedly.

“What makes you think that something happened?” Magnus asked teasingly.

“First, you’re here for breakfast. You’re no early bird, Magnus, you told me yourself. Second, my brother is smiling like an idiot ever since he entered the room,” She said, ignoring Alec’s stuttering protest, “and last, you have just this little,” and she brought her thumb and forefinger nearly an inch apart, “until you two fuse because apparently the chairs are too far away from one another.”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh while Alec rolled his eyes. “My dear, you are an inspiration to me every time we meet. With such observant skills, I could hire you for a spy.” He said and Isabelle looked pleased with herself.

“You can’t afford me.” She immediately said, obviously teasing, making the warlock laugh some more.

“So, what happened?” Max asked, having watched Izzy and Magnus’ banter with amusement and bit of jealousy. His sister had hidden talents of making people tell her everything – he hadn’t been noticing this as he hadn’t had anything to hide, but seeing her interact with Magnus, he could see just how easy she could make someone dance the way she wanted.

Magnus looked at Alec inquiringly and the older brother’s cheeks tinged with red. “We need to tell you something.” Alec said and everyone perked up, yet Isabelle looked as if she already knew by the smug and happy expression she was wearing.

“Good morning, everyone.” Robert’s voice was heard and all six heads looked towards the door from where the ruler and his wife made their way inside.

Lydia made an attempt to stand up, but Max’s hand clamped over her wrist and forced her to stay down. Blue eyes met angrily the grey ones and Max simply shook his head, mouthing that there was no need. She wanted to ask why, but his hand was still holding her wrist and he didn’t seem to want to let go any time soon. She let the moment slid by and looked instead at Robert and Maryse who took their places at the table.

“It’s such a beautiful morning, isn’t it?” Robert said cheerfully and everyone one nodded or simply shrugged. Jace definitely didn’t feel like it was a beautiful morning, but he wasn’t going to argue with Robert over breakfast.

“Most beautiful.” Magnus approved of Robert’s words, despite the half glare he got from Alec who pinched his thigh under the table. Magnus threw him a reproachful look while Isabelle tried to hide her chuckle behind a napkin – she had seen the whole under the table scene.

“Magnus, you’re here.” Robert looked surprised as if he hadn’t expected Magnus over breakfast.

“Been here for almost a week.” Magnus replied with false respect and a sweet – too sweet – smile. “I’m courting your son after all.” He added and was pleased to see Robert’s expression souring.

“Ah, yes.” There was a bland reply and Robert signaled the servants to start serving the breakfast. Soon, there was a commotion and everyone fell into an expectant silence. After the food was served and Robert said the thanks and prayers, everyone started eating. Half way through however, Maryse turned to Alec and asked curiously –

“What you wanted to tell everyone, Alec?”

The bit of bacon got stuck in Alec’s throat at the sudden question and he started coughing, making Magnus and Isabelle fuss over him. Max and Jace tried to stifle their laughter while Lydia wore a comical look on her face, somewhere between worry and amusement. Finally, the bacon was swallowed and Alec could breathe easier, although tears were still present in his eyes because of all the coughing.

“Are you okay, darling?” Magnus asked, his hand soothingly caressing him between his shoulder blades.

“I’m fine.” Alec managed and gave the warlock a weak smile as he leaned just slightly against his body.

Neither of them noticed the unusual quietness at the table until it was too late. Alec jerked away from Magnus’ proximity and his cheeks turned bright red. He could see Max’s leering face, Lydia’s embarrassed one and Jace’s sad one. While he could understand Lydia’s embarrassment – probably it wasn’t every day you saw you ex-fiancée getting cuddly with another man – he couldn’t understand why Jace looked sad. He knew about Alec’s interest in Magnus, they have spent an entire night going over Alec’s situation and how was this going to affect Idris and his family. Then why he was looking sad as if his actions were somehow the cause of it?

“Alec, do you have something to tell us?”

Alec’s attention snapped to his father who looked at him with a thunderous expression. The man gulped and involuntarily sought out Magnus’ hand which wasn’t far from his leg and quickly wrapped itself around his, tightening and reassuring him.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” He said and everyone seemed to hold their breaths in the wake of his announcement. “As you all know, I was proposed to by Magnus Bane, King of Magnifia. In the time we’ve spent together, I have reached the conclusion that I want to accept his proposal.”

“That’s preposterous!” Robert stood and looked with a murdering gleam in his dark eyes. “You can’t possibly get married to a man you’ve just met!” He continued, his eyes glued to Alec who had gone slightly pale, but there was determination in his eyes.

“That would be my decision to take, father.”

“You’re heir to Idris, you can’t abandon your people for s-some lunatic!” Robert gestured at Magnus who stiffened in his seat, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Beside him, Maryse grabbed at her husband’s arm, urging him to calm down.

“I was told that Isabelle would make a perfect or even more suitable replacement for me.” Alec replied coldly, although Magnus could feel him shaking. It wasn’t easy to stand up to your parents when your whole life you have been drilled into believing that they knew best and that you should follow into their steps.

“This isn’t about Isabelle!” Robert didn’t seem to calm down, despite Maryse’s attempts. Next to Magnus, Isabelle went pale as well. “She’s still young and doesn’t have your training. You were my heir, she was not.”

A chair scraped against the floor as Isabelle stood up and looked at her father with her most disappointed expression. “You were never meant to be a ruler either, father. You filled this position after Valentine Morgenstern was taken away. You didn’t have the training either and yet, I believe you have done a good job so far.” She drew in a breath, hiding away the sob that seemed to threaten to betray her emotions. “However, right now, you’re failing both as a ruler and as a father.”

The stricken expression Robert showed was enough for Isabelle to know she had touched a sensible chord and she wasn’t regretting it. If her own father didn’t consider her capable of being his heiress, then he didn’t deserve her understanding or kindness.

“I’ve lost my appetite.” She announced and without further reaction, she left the room.

Both Magnus and Alec wanted to follow her, but they needed to clear this mess and they had to stand together in front of Robert who needed to see that this was happening. In the end it was Jace who excused himself as well and ran out of the room in search of Isabelle. Behind him, he left an angry Max and a wary Lydia, but neither said anything as they simply found each other’s hands and held tightly as if they could somehow diffuse the situation.

Robert looked from the empty spot where Isabelle had been to Maryse who was returning the look with pity and a bit of _I told you so_. He had never meant to hurt Isabelle and he hadn’t meant to say those words to her, even if they were true. He had brought Alec up with the vision that he was going to be his heir and he had put all of his hopes in his oldest son. Isabelle was already a grown up woman, with her own ideals and a fair share of liberties which wouldn’t help with the image of being an heiress. How could he offer Idris Isabelle who would act more on her emotions than on her reasoning? How could he offer Idris Isabelle who had a reputation of heartbreaker? Alec had been the perfect choice, the perfect son. And now he was losing not only him, but also his daughter.

“Nice job, father.” Max finally said, standing up and dragging Lydia with him. “Come on, Lydia.” He added and pulled her away from the room, not handling anymore the tense situation.

“Robert.” Maryse’s voice drew his attention to her and Robert suddenly felt just like in that year when the worst nightmare of a parent happened. “You need to find Isabelle.” She said and he knew she was right, but Alec wanted to leave with Magnus and he couldn’t have this. “Remember what we talked, Isabelle is _right_.” She added and touched his cheek soothingly. “Go, find her and explain. Apologize.”

Robert gulped and it was in the sagging of his shoulder that Alec saw his father giving up and following his mother’s advice. With one last glance in his direction, Robert left the room in search of Isabelle.

Left alone, Maryse turned to both of them and looked with a pinched expression. “You’re going to give me a heart attack one day, Alec.” She said, but there was no bad emotion behind it. “Are you sure about this?” She asked and gestured between the two of them.

“Yes.” Alec replied determinedly, despite the fact that his heart was now clenching at the thought of his sister being hurt because of his decision.

“Once you take this step, it’s going to change your life, Alec.” She spoke gently, her eyes flickering in Magnus’ direction.

“I understand, but I want to know him better.”

“He could stay here more and get to know each other better.” Maryse proposed and Magnus shifted in his chair.

“Magnus cannot stay too long from Magnifia. He’s a King after all.” Alec explained, making his mother adopt a thoughtful expression.

“It doesn’t have to be a marriage. You can go visiting there and decide after.” She offered again, this time her eyes staying on Magnus who grimaced.

“It’s not that easy.” He finally said and Alec looked at him sideways. “In order to protect Alec, I have to bring him as my Consort, otherwise he will be just a human in Magnifia.”

“And that position is bad?” Maryse asked, although the answer was clear.

“He won’t be protected by my and Magnifia’s magic. Everyone could make him their subject.”

“But you should be able to offer him some warding objects or some spells, no?” She insisted and Magnus sighed.

“It won’t be enough. A human is a rare commodity for Magnifia and usually they are quickly devoured by the magic and other stuff. A Consort will be protected by our magical laws as it is the Consort’s role to help the King. A happy King is a good King.” Magnus explained, although from Maryse’s expression what she was hearing wasn’t any better.

“So you’re saying he could be dead in a few years?”

“As my Consort, no. As a human, yes.”

“Magnus, he’s my first child.” Maryse started and Magnus’ skin pricked as he knew where this was leading. “I need to know he will be safe from harm if he goes with you. If you can’t sacrifice your position to Magnifia to be with him here in Idris, don’t take him to a place where he can’t protect himself.”

“Mother!” Alec said in unpleasant surprise. “Magnus and I discussed this already, there’s no need for such pleading.” He added, his whole face aflame. While it had been nice to hear his mother cared for his well-being and not just for his duty to Idris, the fact that she had treated him as a child who was going into the lion’s den didn’t sit well with him. Especially when she was emotionally blackmailing Magnus.

Maryse looked from Magnus to her son and there seemed to be a sag in her straight position. “Very well, then.” She gave in and Alec felt a rush of relief pass through him. “I will help with your father. Later we will have to arrange the public announcement. Isabelle will need to resume her position as heiress of Idris. And of course, your wedding.” She looked at them questioning.

Alec looked flustered. “We need to leave for Magnifia the day after tomorrow. There won’t be time for a ceremony.” He said and his mother looked something between deflated and relieved.

“We could come back later for a ceremony if you insist one should be given in Idris.” Magnus interfered and Alec looked at him gaping. They certainly hadn’t talked about this possibility last night! Sure, Magnus had told him that they had to leave on Sunday as he needed to return to Magnifia and that they will do a ceremony there whenever Alec was ready. But he hadn’t mentioned that they could return to Idris for another wedding ceremony, especially after he had told him that Magnifia wasn’t the easiest place to get to or to leave from.

“That would be lovely.” Maryse nodded with a smile and stood up. “Well, then, preparations must be done. Enjoy the day.” She added before leaving the breakfast room.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other with curious expressions – “It could have been worse?” Magnus said and Alec agreed with a smile. “Come here.” He said opening his arms and pulling Alec into an embrace. “I’m sorry.” He murmured as he pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s hair.

“For what?”

“For taking you away.”

“I’m coming with you, you’re not taking me away.”

“Then for making you want to come with me.”

Alec sighed. “Stop blaming yourself, Magnus. I want this, you and me.” He pulled back just enough to look into the other one’s eyes. “My family can handle itself when I’m gone. They’re just a bit more dramatic than usual.” He added, aware that might sound insensitive, but it was the first time he wanted something, _someone_. No one could blame him for wanting to be selfish for once in his life.

The image of Isabelle trying not to cry flashed in his mind and he felt the guilt Magnus was feeling too. He hugged the warlock again, this time tighter.

 

**~~~**

 

A knock on the door brought Isabelle from her unraveling thoughts. With a sniff, she got out of bed and went to answer. She imagined that at this late hour, it was either one of her brothers or Jace coming to check up on her after the disastrous breakfast they all had this morning. She had to admit that she hadn’t expected her father to have such little faith in her skills or that he would dismiss her this easily. In that moment all what she had ever wanted had been to hurt him just as his words hurt her and something told her that she had succeeded.

Sure, the fact that he had sought her out afterwards and had apologized for his behavior and tried to explain himself had made all of her payback seem petty and childish. Her father loved her, she knew that, it was just sometimes, the ruler of Idris was more present than her father and she knew that this morning, it had been the ruler of Idris speaking, not her father. But in that moment it had been difficult for her to separate the two of them and like a wounded animal, she had struck back.

Fighting away the tears, Isabelle tried not to think about her father anymore and opened the door at last, finding herself surprise when she saw Magnus by the other side. Now she felt like crying again and she hated crying.

“Hello, sweetie.” Magnus said and brushed his hand on her cheek, wiping away the one stray tear Isabelle couldn’t keep in check. “May I come in?” He asked and she nodded with a sniff.

“I thought you and Alec were celebrating tonight.” She tried to smile, but it ended up miserably and she knew that by the apologetic expression Magnus showed.

“How could we celebrate if you’re here hiding and crying?”

“I’m not crying.” She shook her head and blinked fast to show him that she was so done crying.

Magnus smiled. “Of course, you’re made of tougher material than tears.” He said and looked at her tenderly.

Isabelle showed a sad pout. “Why do you have to be so charming?” She lifted her hand to cover her eyes. “You should stop saying things like that. You… you…” She started hiccupping and Magnus went over to her, gathering her in his arms and making soothing sounds as she started crying to her heart’s content.

She blabbered through her tears, cursing her father and his unyielding convictions, telling how he was stupid for not seeing her more than just a woman who couldn’t handle ruling and how she was now crying like a stupid woman who knew nothing but to cry. She then told him how she hated being weak and how she had learned how to fight just so that there was no need for bodyguards when she went out, even if her brothers and father had insisted on sending at least one. She had never wanted the ruler position, but now that this was possible, she had envisioned herself as doing things for Idris, changing some of the old rules and offering young people the chance to do something for themselves, to stand up for themselves without the fear of being oppressed. And her father had simply deemed her to be _not his heir_. These words had hurt her more than if he had told that he didn’t want her as a ruler because she was a woman.

“I am his daughter too, how couldn’t he think of me being a possibility?” She gripped Magnus’ now soaked of tears shirt, pushing her fist against the hard chest. “I thought I showed him I can handle situations better than he can…” She then added, recalling how she had maneuvered both his brother and his parents into accepting Magnus in their lives.

“Isabelle, he knows your abilities. He is aware you’re capable of ruling Idris just as well or even better than Alec.” Magnus said soothingly, his hand never stopping from stroking her long and sleek black hair. “It is just difficult for him to give up on someone he had invested time. He had built his and your future around Alec’s position of an heir without considering the possibility of Alec not being an heir. It will take him some time to accept it, but once he will do it, he will come around and he will show you the respect he lacked this morning.”

“You really think so?” Isabelle asked on a small voice, looking up at Magnus with puppy eyes.

“Yeah, I really do.” He said, nodding with a smile.

“Thank you, Magnus.” She seemed to blush and pulled away from Magnus’ hold, feeling embarrassed at the fact that she had stained his shirt with her ugly tears. “I ruined your shirt.” She added lamely, but Magnus brushed it away.

“I have many more.”

“I bet you do.”

Both of them started laughing.

“Truly, thank you.” Isabelle looked him in the eyes, gratitude written all over her face.

“Hey, I only offered a hug and a shirt.” Magnus joked and Isabelle smiled widely. She will miss him when he will leave with Alec. “Besides, I have yet another offer.” He winked at her playfully as he waved his hand in a circle and there was suddenly a velvety square box on his spread palm. He handed it to her – “For the future heiress of Idris.”

Isabelle looked in surprise at him, her heart beating fast. With trembling fingers, she took the box and opened it to see the most beautiful necklace ever – it was long and silvery, ending with a square pendant which encased a stone of the deepest red. There was an intricate design to the encasement and as Isabelle picked it up, she felt it warm to the touch and not cold as one would expect it. The red stone seemed to glow a brighter red and she looked up at Magnus in question.

“It is enchanted and it will allow you communication with those in Magnifia.” Magnus said, looking slightly embarrassed. “Should there be an emergency, you can break the stone and a portal will open between Magnifia and Idris. You’ll be able to cross seas and lands in no time.” He further explained, shocking Isabelle with such a generous gift.

“Why would you give it to me?” She asked as her hand closed over the pendant in an unconscious possessive manner.

“I am aware that I am taking your big brother away from you, Isabelle. Magnifia is not an easy place to reach and as much as I would love to have you over, I’m afraid I cannot offer this invitation. At least, not in the appropriate future.” Magnus said, sounding apologetic with every word he was saying. “Therefore, I had this forged for you should there be anything you’d like to discuss with your brother or me, for that matter.”

“Or Simon.” She added with a whisper, making Magnus’ eyebrow rise in surprise.

“The necklace will glow red when you want to talk with anyone from Magnifia.” He said and both of them watched the stone glowing. Isabelle blushed and hastily put it in the box while Magnus looked mildly amused.

“How will it happen?” She asked and looked curiously at the warlock.

“Just touch the pendant and you’ll be taken to where that person is. Of course, your body will remain here, while it is your mind and spirit which will travel the time and space.”

Isabelle gaped at him.

“It’s called astral projection, some magic users do it without the help of magic stones.” Magnus added, enjoying the cute and dumbfounded expression Isabelle was showing him. “If you want, we can both go and visit Simon.” He added, extending his hand to her, but she quickly shook her head.

“I’ll figure it out on my own.” She said and judging by the redness in her cheeks, Magnus supposed that she wanted to try this with Simon alone. Well, he couldn’t blame her, he understood the feeling perfectly.

“I recommend you don’t do this in public and always do it while sitting. Also, try not to stay too long. Without a mind and spirit, the body can stop functioning and you’ll be stuck in limbo, not belonging to the physical world, but neither to the other world.” Magnus warned and smiled when he saw her nod earnestly.

“I’ll miss you.” Isabelle blurted, surprising both of them. Magnus’ features softened and leaned to press a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll miss you too, my sweet Isabelle.”

 

**~~~**

 

After the disastrous announcement of yesterday, Alec had emotions of doing this in public. But he had to as he had been the heir figure so far and the people of Idris have been accustomed with him being their future ruler. As much as he disliked this, Alec still had a duty towards his people and Idris. So, he took a deep breath and stepped on the balcony of the Idris palace where his father and Valentine had given speeches before.

Today, he was going to give one as well and he could only hope it wasn’t going to be a fiasco.

The sun was blinding, but after blinking a few times, he was able to see the crowd gathered in the courtyard and beyond the gates, staring up at the royal family. He knew his father was right beside him, his mother and two siblings behind them waiting. Much further behind, the council was seated, many of them wearing a disappointed expression – they hadn’t had his father’s reaction, but they surely hadn’t taken it too well.

“People of Idris,” Robert’s voice boomed beside him and the people below cheered; to them Robert was the sign of rebirth, of hope after Valentine’s disaster, “thank you for coming on this beautiful day. I bring news of my children and I hope you will join me in this celebration.” He continued, smiling when the cheering started again.

It was almost comical how yesterday Robert was having a fit because Alec had chosen Magnus and today he was asking everyone to celebrate with him.

“My son, Alexander Lightwood,” He started again and Alec could feel the weight of a crowd’s singular gaze, “is engaged to Magnus Bane, King of Magnifia. It is my utmost pleasure as a parent to give my blessing to them. As a ruler, I can only expect great business relationship for our island. My son has brought to you Magnifian gold.” Robert announced and while Alec paled at this sudden twist, he couldn’t say anything in front of the cheering crowd which seemed to have gone even more insane at this announcement.

And who wouldn’t, Alec thought to himself angrily, hating his father for twisting his relationship with Magnus into a business advantage.

“Given his new position as fiancée of the King of Magnifia, my daughter, Isabelle Lightwood,” Robert continued and extended his left hand which Isabelle took gracefully as she stepped in the view of the crowd, “will assume the position as heiress to Idris.” Isabelle smiled and waved and the people cheered like they have never done at his heir coronation.

As if on cue, their mother stepped on the balcony as well and turned to her daughter who bent into a humble greeting position. Maryse lifted the heiress tiara she had been holding and adjusted it gently on top of Isabelle’s black hair. In the same time, on the right side, Max was next to Alec removing his heir crown.

“Your future ruler of Idris, Isabelle Lightwood!”

 

**~~~**

 

Magnus met with Alec much after the public heir coronation and immediately noticed the foul mood his lover had. He hadn’t been able to participate as he had to contact Ragnor and inform him to come and get them from Idris. As usually, his conversation with Ragnor had taken longer than expected and when he finally was able to return by Alec’s side, it was already past lunchtime.

“Alexander, what happened?” He asked as he reached to Alec who tried in vain to control his anger while making his luggage for their trip tomorrow.

“My father, Magnus!” He nearly shouted, exasperation and anger mixing together.

“What did he do this time?” Magnus asked calmly, going to him and grabbing his arms to turn him around and stop moving. “I thought the coronation went well.” He continued, clearly recalling Isabelle walking down the stairs with her new heiress tiara and waving at him with a broad smile. It surely couldn’t have been that bad, could it?

“It did. Izzy’s the new heiress, I’m only your Consort now.” Alec said, looking at him with a tired smile.

“I like the sound of that.” Magnus replied, brushing his hands up and down on Alec’s arms. “Tell me, what did Robert do now?”

“He used our relationship as a stabilizer of the influx of Magnifian gold.” Alec got it all out in a breath, but Magnus heard it nonetheless. While he had been expecting this move from Robert, he hadn’t expected Alec to be this upset and angry over this.

“I guess I do owe him an heir. How much do you think you’re worth?” Magnus said lightly, not giving Alec more incentive to be angry although his choice of words might have been poor because Alec was glaring at him.

“This is isn’t funny.”

“Of course not.”

“Don’t just say that to please me.”

“I’m not, Alexander.”

“Then why aren’t you angry?”

“Because your father is a ruler and he has to give the people the news they want to hear. Do you think the crowd today wanted to hear you’re engaged to me and that you’re going away? No, they needed to hear that even if you’re engaged to me and leaving this island, they still benefit of your support. Even if it’s at my expense.” Magnus explained calmly and Alec looked at him slightly surprised. “You would have reached this conclusion yourself if your emotions hadn’t clouded your judgment.” The warlock added and leaned in to press his lips on Alec’s forehead.

Alec looked at Magnus with a curious and bemused expression in the same time. “I totally thought you’d be going to chop off my father’s head with magic.” He said with a loose smirk and Magnus had to laugh.

“Am I that scary?” He asked, arching an eyebrow in incredulity.

“No, but people are scary over money.”

Magnus agreed silently, but he didn’t voice it out – “Trust me, Magnifia is a bigger dowry than Idris can handle.” He winked at his lover who chuckled. “C’mon, let’s get you packed.”

“Now that sounds kinky…” Alec muttered, but Magnus heard.

And he shook his head smiling.

 

**~~~**

 

Their last day in Idris and Alec was totally freaking out.

This was the day his whole life was going to change, the day when he would start a new life in a land filled with magic and magical beings. He wasn’t sure how Magnifia was going to be, but if Magnus was any sign of how it was, he expected it not to be that _bad_. Even if his fiancée had warned him about the dangers of Magnifia.

He was leaving for a place he literally knew nothing of. What has he been thinking? Was he strong enough to face magic? Would he love Magnus one day? Sure, right now he did feel something more for Magnus, but was it enough? What if Magnifia threw him out and didn’t accept him? What if he was not good enough of a Consort and he had to return to Idris?

_Could he be with someone else after Magnus?_

Alec was pacing back and forth in his room, looking around at the now empty room. He hadn’t much to pack nor did Magnus let him take too much. Clothes he needed, but other necessities… Alec was assured that Magnus would be having them all. So he only packed personal belongings such as sketches done by Max, poems written by Isabelle and his bow and quiver he received as a birthday present from his parents. Anything else, he could ask to Magnus.

“Alec?” The door opened and Alec looked at his sister with an expression of _help_ and _I’m totally fine_. “What happened?” She immediately went into sister mode, coming to him and gripping his upper arm. “Are you okay?”

“I’m not sure.” He let out shakily, unable to control his voice. “I’m truly leaving.” He then said and looked at her with an incredulous expression.

“Yes, you are.” Isabelle said with a calming smile, moving her hand up and down on her brother’s arm. “And you’re going to be fine, Alec. You wanted this, remember?” She squeezed gently and Alec nodded, going for a few deep breaths.

“Was this the right thing, Izzy?”

Isabelle looked at him seriously, her big and dark eyes mirroring his woes. “I always said that if I did something for my own happiness, without hurting others, then it was the right thing to do.”

“But I hurt you… and our family.” Alec said and it was difficult to keep the guilt away from his tone, but his sister shook her head.

“No, Alec. You didn’t hurt me or any of us. You’re our blood, we want you to be happy even if your happiness isn’t what we expected.” She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. “We’d be hurting you if we asked you to stop pursuing what you want. Just remember, no matter what happens, you’ll have us.”

Alec smiled slowly and he felt his heart lighter. “Thank you.” He said, grasping her hand and pressing a kiss insider her palm. “You’re going to be best ruler Idris could have asked for.” He added and was happy to see the pleasure his words brought to her.

“Aww, what’s this? Family reunion without me?” Max’s voice floated from the door and both Alec and Isabelle looked at him with amused smiles.

“We’re just getting started.” Alec said while Isabelle beckoned him inside.

“You’re just in time for the siblings hug.” She said and caught Max’s arm as he approached, stopping him from fleeing. Everyone knew that Max wasn’t big on hugs. “So get in here so we can squeeze each other tightly.” She added, bringing her arms around her brothers and bringing all three of them together.

“I can think of only how lewd that last sentence of yours sounded, Izzy.” Max groaned in exasperation, but he hugged back, yelping softly as Isabelle stepped on his foot. “If one day, you come back and see me bruised, it’s because of our violent sister.” He then added, making all three of them laugh as they huddled in their siblings hug.

“I’m going to miss you.” Alec said with a sigh, squeezing them tightly – his younger sister and brother.

“You’d better or we come straight to Magnifia just to kick your ass.” Isabelle’s voice sounded muffled, but she did manage a glare towards him.

“Yeah… I’ll be waiting.”

Isabelle said nothing of how Magnus couldn’t guarantee bringing them over to Magnifia for a family visit. And Max could only think that his brother was indeed leaving and his heart throbbed because of this.

 

**~~~**

 

Somewhere around lunch time, Magnus sought out Max and Lydia. He had been working over this last night and this was the last day he could see them both and wish them all the best in their future. He brought both of them in the garden under the shade of the big oak and was pleased to see that Max didn’t seem so cold to Lydia anymore. There were still coveting glances between them, but that was their issue to solve, not Magnus’.

“You probably wonder why I’ve called both of you.” He started and Max rolled his eyes while Lydia nodded a bit warily.

A wave of his ringed hand and suddenly, he was holding a wooden box with intricate silver lining on his palm. It looked like a case where you’d keep your most precious pen, only that it was just slightly smaller and much flatter.

Max’s eyes widened and Lydia’s hand flew at her mouth. Their surprise made Magnus chuckle – “My gift for the soon to be newlyweds.” He handed the box to them and both held each end gingerly as if afraid of it. “It won’t bite, I promise.” He winked at them and Lydia gave a nervous laugh as she reached to open the box.

Inside there were two rings – one for a male wearer and another for female wearer. The one for Max had an amethyst stone encased in silver tiny claws with axe-crosses on each side while the one for Lydia held a moonstone encased in copper and silver leaves. Both of them were a beautiful sight and carried meaning behind the stones they held.

Lydia’s eyes met Magnus’ and there was a mutual understanding between them and a secret smile ghosted their faces.

“I’m sure it’s a lovely thing you guys do in Magnifia, Magnus, but I’m not the jewelry type.” Max said, looking a bit unsure at Magnus.

“Not even if I say it’s magicked?” Magnus baited him and saw the need in Max’s eyes. With his peculiar situation, Max will always be drawn to magic like moths to the flame. It will consume him, but he will still walk towards it.

“And what does it do?” Max asked and Magnus smiled understandingly while Lydia watched her fiancée closely.

“It will aid in your battles, offer you protection.” He said and while it wasn’t entirely true, the amethyst stone will protect Max from breaking down like he did last time. The amethyst was well known in the magic world as a ward against harmful spells and a seal like Max’s was anything if not harmful. Also, the amethyst was used in soothing angry temperaments, offering peace and harmony of the universe, especially if a warlock or enchanter magically drew the symbol for sun and crescent moon overlapping, which Magnus did – it ensured that all of the negativity of the wearer’s surroundings would not affect the wearer itself.

“You’re worried about me, brother-in-law?” Max smirked at Magnus, not wanting to admit that the gesture was indeed touching.

Magnus laughed. “You’re a capable man and warrior, Max, but yes, I do worry about you.” He replied honestly and saw that he had managed to surprise and embarrass the younger brother by the way he averted his eyes away from his. “Will you accept my present?” He questioned, wanting the magic he placed on the ring to be accepted by Max, otherwise it was moot.

Max looked at the stone again and then nodded slowly. “Thank you, I’ll wear it in battle.” He took the ring and slipped it on, feeling a rush of magic wave hit him right in the center of his chest. He closed his eyes and opened them wide as he stared at Magnus.

“It’s normal, don’t worry.” He assured smilingly, Max could only nod in acceptance. He knew he will not wear it only in battles, but also in his daily activities.

“Is Lydia’s ring enchanted as well?” Max suddenly asked, glancing at the feminine ring and thinking that it was a suitable present for her – the blend of copper and silver seemed to reflect the strength and subtle beauty she possessed and the moonstone seemed to shine exactly as she did.

Magnus tethered on the edge of admitting the truth and omitting it. In the end, he decided with the truth as he nodded – “The moonstone will help with matters of fertility and will ensure a happy home. In time of need, it will aid Lydia in finding her balance and channeling her better emotions.” He said and looked at Lydia, hoping that his message was conveyed – the moonstone will help her in calming Max if anything got out of control.

“F-Fertility?!” Max sputtered, looking at the ring as if it was an entire different thing.

“Yeah, you know… that thing women need when married couple want children.” Lydia’s voice dripped with sarcasm as she half-glared at Max.

“You want children?” He asked with wide eyes as if this possibility was surprising and not something he had been expecting.

“What do you think?” Lydia arched an eyebrow at him.

“You want children _with me_?” Max repeated and it seemed to Magnus that he might just witness an intimate moment he should not be a part of.

“I’m not engaged to anyone else, so yes, I want children with you.” Lydia said and despite her words, her tone was soft and a little shy. “You don’t want this?”

Magnus knew he should leave, but not yet – he wanted to know Max’s reply.

“I haven’t thought about it.” Max replied truthfully, looking down at the ring. As if in a trance, he plucked the ring out of the box and took a closer look at it. It seemed so small, yet according to Magnus, it held a potent magic. And this magic would help him and Lydia have children together, it would help them have a happy home. Did he want that?

A gasp left Lydia’s lips as Max took her hand and lifted it just enough for him to be able to slip the ring on her finger. She felt the rush of magic touch her body and she shivered, but Max held tighter on her hand.

“But I’d love to give it a try.” He announced and Lydia’s lips trembled in a blooming smile.

His duty done, Magnus deigned it polite enough to leave and let the two lovebirds alone.

 

**~~~**

 

Little after lunch, Isabelle was informed that there were two persons claiming to be the escorts of Magnus and Alec. With her heart hammering, she agreed to receive these escorts while she instructed a servant to inform Magnus and her brother of their arrival.

She waited for them in her father’s office and when the door opened, she couldn’t help but smile widely. Just like she had expected – Simon had come after Magnus and Alec. It took every bit of her will to stand down and simply watch Simon and another man – green skinned with tiny horns on his forehead, she noticed – enter inside.

“Your Highness.” Simon bowed and she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“Simon.” Her voice didn’t tremble, but she was aware that it carried just the faintest of wistfulness.

“This is Magnifia’s advisor, Ragnor Fell.” Simon introduced his companion who took a step in front of her and bowed very formally.

“Pleased to be in your presence, Your Highness.” His voice was low and gruff, but it carried the soft touch of a wind. Isabelle felt herself smile at Ragnor.

“No need to be so formal, Ragnor. I’m not yet a ruler.” She stood up at last and came in front of them, her face showing every bit of happiness she was feeling right now.

“You’re too kind.” Ragnor inclined his head at her, allowing himself a smile.

“I’ve sent for Magnus and Alec, they should be joining us in a few moments.” Isabelle said and invited them to have a seat on the couch while she rang for some refreshments and sweets. “I must admit I was expecting more of a retinue.” She looked at them curiously.

“It should have been just me and a few select others coming to pick up the King and his Consort –” Ragnor started, but was interrupted by Simon –

“But I tagged along. And because I did so, we had to leave others capable of holding the fort in our absence. In consequence, the retinue is just the two of us.”

Isabelle tried not to chuckle at Simon’s flippant attitude. “But will the land be alright? The King’s position is not threatened, right?” She asked Ragnor who threw a glare in Simon’s direction before turning his attention to her.

“The King can only be replaced through his death.” He said and Isabelle nodded thoughtfully – that was how other islands managed their rulers’ selection too. “His absence won’t affect the position, but it can affect the land.”

“That’s why our dear King must depart today.” Simon interfered again and the brunette nodded in understanding.

There was a sudden commotion outside the office room before the door opened and seven people followed suit inside. Isabelle felt like groaning, but that would be not very lady like, so she managed only a forced smile.

“Simon!” Magnus seemed surprised at Simon’s presence and Isabelle could understand why, given his earlier explanation. “Weren’t you supposed to stay behind?” He asked his regent who shrugged innocently.

“You’re needed today, Ragnor needed a powerful source of magic.” He grinned as he wriggled his fingers, red tendrils of electricity appearing between his fingers.

“Simon!” Ragnor hissed and the regent stopped his short demonstration of magic.

“What? Everyone in here knows we’re magic users.” Simon looked at him with indignation, obviously not enjoying being chastised in front of people.

Magnus sighed and shook his head. “Everyone,” He turned to Max, Lydia, Alec and his parents, “meet my regent, Simon Lewis,” the enchanter waved his hand, “and my advisor, Ragnor Fell.” The green warlock bowed his head in respect. “They’ve come to take us home.” He then looked only at Alec who returned his gaze with a shy, yet determined one.

Robert tore his eyes away from Ragnor and looked at Magnus – “And how will you be going to Magnifia?” He asked, feeling once more that this was the worst decision his son could have taken.

“We leave from your most Nordic port. There Mistico is accosted and we will depart sailing.” Magnus explained and he could see from Robert’s expression that he had been expecting something else.

“No magic display?” He sneered and Magnus saw both Ragnor and Simon bristle on the couch at the ruler’s tone.

“Just a small one, I’m afraid. Mistico will be fueled by magic, so I need my strength.”

“You’ll sail us to Magnifia?” Alec interfered with a surprised tone and Magnus smiled at him.

“Yes, I have the biggest amount of magic to get us there today.”

“If the weather’s good.” Simon chirped and Magnus grimaced.

“Yes, that too.”

“What happens if the weather is not good?” Isabelle asked, looking intently at Magnus.

“Then it might take longer. My magic will burn faster if the weather is against us as I have to keep the elements of nature away too.” He said and judging by everyone’s worried expressions – except Ragnor and Simon – he felt compelled to add – “No need to worry, Simon and Ragnor will help me with magic should there be a need.”

“I’ll be there too.” Alec said, putting his hand over Magnus’ arm in support.

“You’re no magic user.” Robert blurted, frowning at his son.

Alec wanted to say something, but Magnus’ hand covered his and squeezed gently. “I’m afraid your father is right, Alexander. Your intention is appreciated, though.” He smiled at him, wanting to lean in and kiss his slight pout away, but he knew that it was better to restrain such affections for now.

“Magnus, we should go.” Ragnor stood up, Simon following immediately. In front of him, Isabelle threw him a disappointed look, but there was nothing he could do now. “We need to reach by nightfall and we’ve already lost half the day.”

Magnus nodded and then looked at Alec, aware of his emotions, of his nervousness. “It’s time, Alexander.” He whispered just for him and the younger man nodded. He turned to his family who looked at him anxiously.

He knew he should say something, but he felt his words stuck in his throat, not willing to leave his mouth. There were so many things he wanted to thank them for, so many things he wanted them to know that he was feeling for them and yet… nothing came out.

In the end, it was Maryse who stepped forward and embraced him fiercely, only as a mother would. She kissed him on the cheek and hair, holding him tightly once more before she let him go. “Be happy, my Alexander.” She whispered to him and Alec felt his eyes sting with tears.

Everything after Maryse was a blur – he recalled Isabelle flinging herself at him, tears falling freely from her eyes, Max shaking his hand before pulling him into a tight hug, Jace hugging him and forcing a smile at him, Lydia wishing him the best and lastly his father looking as tough and unbending as always shaking his hand and kissing his forehead.

He was aware that by the end of their goodbyes, he was crying as well, but he told himself it was normal. He was going to a new world, somewhere where they couldn’t reach out to him easily. He felt a warm hand taking his and he looked at Magnus through misty eyes. He squeezed the warlock’s hand and nodded that he was ready to go.

“Ragnor, if you please.” Magnus looked at his advisor who nodded and took out a small ruby stone and smashed it on the floor – from the broken shards, winds whistled and together they formed and shifted into a mass of shivering water which was of deep and murky green.

“Is that a portal?” Isabelle asked and Magnus looked at her with an amused smile, but it wasn’t him who replied to her question.

“Yes.” Simon watched her intently, his dark brown eyes catching a silver hue to their color.

“Simon.” Magnus’ voice drew the enchanter’s attention away from Isabelle. “Please go ahead.”

The smirk on Simon’s face told Magnus that his regent knew why he had requested that he went ahead, but he didn’t comment on it. After all, they had plenty of time to discuss this at home. Immediately after Simon’s departure, Ragnor followed and lastly it was down to Magnus and Alec.

“Thank you.” Magnus said and looked at everyone on turn. “And I’ll keep my promise to you.” He added, but his eyes were settled on Robert and Maryse who drew a breath in, the couple finding support in each other.

Alec looked once more at his family and smiled tearfully before he and Magnus stepped into the portal and vanished from sight, the portal folding on itself and disappearing as well.


	15. Magnifia - part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Magnifia reveals some truths. Alec is given a tour of Magnifia mid-way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaa, I'm back :3  
> It's been two long weeks for me and I fantasized so much over Malec that when Friday came I was so excited people thought I'm going on holiday haha  
> But in a way they were right, I am going on a holiday - every day with Malec <333 (how are you people coping with the lack of Malec on the TV screens...? T^T)
> 
> Anywaaay, this chapter is again long, but I guess we can overlook this minor detail XD   
> I just hope you can enjoy this world as much as I do every day in my head <33
> 
> Let me know your thoughts anytime ^^/  
> xoxo

The fresh saltwater air hit him the moment he and Magnus stepped outside of the magic vortex onto the docks of Port Dusha. The portal didn’t prove to be such an unpleasant experience, Alec thought despite the ringing in his ears and the slight nauseous sensation in the pit of his stomach. He looked around and even if it was afternoon, there was no one in sight. Maybe it was the drizzling rain that drove the inhabitants of Dusha or maybe Magnus worked some magic in order not to be bothered. That would be a relief considering the fact that Alec was a very public figure in Idris.

“It’s a local _fiesta_.” Magnus seemed to have read his thought and Alec startled in surprise, making the warlock chuckle. “The locals are at a _fiesta_ down the valley, that’s why there’s no one here.”

“How do you know?” Alec asked, not masking at all his surprise or embarrassment that Magnus seemed to know more about Idris’ cities and their customs.

“I came here to stay a week, I needed a return route to start from a place where people weren’t too many or too present. I’ll be using magic and I don’t want too many witnesses.”

“I see. So the whole time you knew you had to depart from Dusha.” Alec said, sounding thoughtful. In a way, knowing this bothered him – not because Magnus had planned it all beforehand, but because he would have still left even if Alec said no or yes.

Magnus looked at his fiancée and wanted to say something, but there was no time. He didn’t like the fact that it was raining in Dusha and he wasn’t sure how much he could blame it on Idris’ climate.

Up north of Dusha was the Sea of Mermaids which was the natural border between Idris and Uriba and while Idris had a Mediterranean climate, Uriba had a warm temperate climate with three months of continuous rain. Magnus wasn’t sure, but they might have just caught the start of those three months of rain. Well, that was just his luck, the warlock thought bitterly as he took hold of Alec’s hand and dragged him towards the decks where Simon and Ragnor were already waiting.

“I thought you got stuck in limbo.” Ragnor muttered as soon as they were within hearing range, making Magnus chuckle and Alec look slightly uncomfortable.

“And leave you with Simon so early in his regency?” Magnus teased Ragnor who looked horrified at the thought and completely ignored Simon’s indignant outcry. “C’mon, we’d better hurry. I don’t like the weather and I don’t think it likes us either.” He then added, directing them towards their boat. “This is Mistico, Alexander. The fastest from my fleet.” Magnus proudly presented the boat and much to his surprise, Alec found it uncharacteristically… _plain_.

“Is it safe?” Alec asked and Simon broke into laughter while Ragnor frowned and Magnus looked slightly amused. He could see what Alec meant seeing that mistico boats tended to be long and with low hulls which did not inspire much safety and strength. But they were fast and Magnus needed fast, not strength. Besides, he had magic and he could easily protect the boat from pirates and the other likes or from sea storms, though those were more difficult to deflect.

“Alexander, you wound me.” He said dramatically before ushering them all on the boat and cutting any possible reply from Alec who now felt again uncomfortable. Everything was going to change for him and from the looks of it, he wasn’t having any great starts.

“Simon, set the sails up and Ragnor, you’re in charge of the course while I show Alexander around.” Magnus instructed and his friends quickly followed, Alec watching curiously both of them. It was interesting to see Magnus in a position of ordering people around, even if he had known he was a king from the beginning. The knowledge didn’t compare with the sight and in that moment, Alec felt his chest tighten just a little.

This was the man he was going to share a home, to create one just for the two of them. Alec’s heart beat faster and his eyes stung just slightly the moment he felt the boat moving, the lateen sails filling with air and Ragnor’s guiding taking them out of the port and onto the seas.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked and Alec realized that he had been staring at the port of Dusha, most probably wearing a sad expression.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He replied with a tight voice, turning to look at Magnus and meeting understanding and comfort in the eyes he had been dreaming of since he had met him. “It’s just… you know, going away.”

“I know. It’s never easy and I won’t say it’s going to get easier.” Magnus’ hand squeezed on his, their fingers naturally entwining. “But you’ll get used to the feeling and I’ll make sure you won’t feel alone.” He added with a smile and Alec nodded, feeling the heaviness in his chest lighten a bit. “C’mon, let me show you your cabin –”

“My cabin?” Alec interrupted, looking curiously at Magnus who, for the first time, looked at a loss of words.

“What?”

“ _My_ cabin?” Alec repeated, trying to hide away the teasing smile that threatened to bloom on his lips. Magnus wasn’t stupid and he might be the most perverted person he had met, so Alec didn’t doubt that his fiancée understood his question from the first time.

“I won’t be spending much time in a cabin.” Magnus finally replied, looking apologetic in Alec’s direction, tugging him below deck where several doors could be seen. “I’m the fuel, after all.” He added and pushed a door on the left open, revealing a luxurious cabin which had Alec’s jaw drop open in shock.

“Now that’s you.” He said without thinking, taking into view the heavily decorated wooden walls with paintings and fairy lights hovering near the ceiling, casting orange and red glows around. While the bed looked modestly average, it was dressed with black silk sheets and fluffy pillows, looking all but inviting to more than just sleep.

“Are you saying that Mistico didn’t meet your expectations of me?” Magnus threw a sidelong glance to his fiancée who blushed adorably.

“It seemed uncharacteristic of you.” Alec admitted and the warlock laughed as he drew Alec closer to him.

“But this room is very much like me?” He asked, looking into Alec’s blue eyes which were slightly wide now. They were alone in a room which invited to intimate moments and suddenly, Alec could only think of how Magnus’ body felt against his or how his voice seemed like velvet curling around him, trapping him to his senses so invaded by the other man.

Alec could only nod in agreement, his mouth dry and unresponsive to form any articulate answer. They have been alone just the two of the before, but never like this, never with the knowledge that from now on, they were going to share a bed and _much more_.

“Do you like it?” Magnus asked, his body slowly pushing against Alec’s, making them move across the cabin and Alec could only think that they were going to reach the bed and he wasn’t ready. Or was he? He didn’t know.

“I… yeah. It’s you.” Alec finally found his voice, his hands now resting on Magnus’ shoulders, fisting slightly his shirt. “I mean, I like it because it reminds me of you.”

The corners of Magnus’ lips turned up and his eyes gleamed with amusement. “And what else do you like because it reminds you of me?” The warlock teased, stopping short of reaching the bed, but well within their reach if one of them felt the need to fall back.

Alec looked at Magnus’ with uncertain and shy eyes. “You’re not trying to make me spell out what I like about you, are you?” He asked and there was a slight exasperated whine in his tone, one which Magnus felt endearing.

“Interesting choice of words.” Magnus grinned, leaning in just enough to bring their faces close. “Spell… do a spell on me, Alexander.” He paused for dramatic effect and then added on a heavy whisper – “Spell me out.”

Alec’s mind blanched and he could only stare at Magnus, eyes darting between his cat like gaze and teasing lips. He could hear his heart beating, the echoes of his erratic blood rushing through him resounding in his ears and all he knew was Magnus.

The moment stretched on and on until Alec finally gave in and reached to kiss Magnus only to be startled by the pounding at the door. Like a cat scared out of its wits, Alec jumped and tripped by the bed at his back and fell backwards, dragging Magnus with him. They fell in a heap of limbs and strangled noises, but as soon as they straightened themselves out, Alec was more vividly aware of Magnus, his weight on him, the hard planes of his body lining themselves against his own.

Blue met green and gold in a mesmerizing moment of heat and passion. Alec wanted to say something, but –

“Magnus, you’ll get enough time to get laid in Magnifia!” Simon’s voice was heard outside the door.

Someone really hated Alec for interrupting them not once, but twice, the younger man thought as he threw a glare at the door, making Magnus chuckle in amusement.

“Coming in a minute, Simon.” He told to his regent who knocked again at the door.

“Not leaving until you come out.” Simon replied stubbornly, wanting to make sure that his king was going to come out in a minute and not a moment later.

Magnus sighed as he looked again at Alec. “They do have the worst timing, no?” He said playfully and Alec failed lamely at hiding his disappointment. “But fret not, my love,” His cat-like eyes shone as he leaned and pressed a long kiss on Alec’s lips, “I will take care of you later.” He added and pulled away not before biting softly on the lower lip of his partner and winking at him as he let go. “Get comfortable, I’ll be on the deck.”

And with that, Magnus got off of him, the sudden missing weight making Alec feel oddly incomplete. The door opened and it revealed a Simon who watched them unfazed, though he had one quirked eyebrow.

“Really, Mags? Couldn’t wait until we got to Magnifia?”

“I’m weak against temptation, Simon.” Magnus replied easily, half turning and blowing a kiss Alec’s way. Magnus had to admit – Alec made quite a sight when he was sprawled like that on his black silk sheets, looking positively ready for some good tumbling.

Simon rolled his eyes, even if he did agree with Magnus on the Alec temptation – the Lightwoods could be easily called gods of lust, considering how sinfully good looking all three of them were and how much sex appeal they could exude, crowding one’s senses without even trying.

“C’mon, wipe your drool and let’s go.”

 

**~~~**

 

Considering the embarrassment he had faced upon his embarking, Alec decided that it was better if he spent his whole journey below deck, where he could chastise himself for being so easily swayed by a teasing Magnus and so quickly giving into temptation even when there were people waiting for them. He needed to have more control than this, especially when Magnus was concerned, otherwise he was just going to fold in every time Magnus smiled in his direction or made an innuendo.

But when, after a couple of hours, the boat started rocking pretty roughly, Alec knew he couldn’t stay below deck without seeing what was happening and if everyone was alright, if Magnus was handling still fine. After all, he did say that his magic would run faster if a storm was forming.

Passing through the Sea of Mermaids would ensure them a few storms along the way, although they shouldn’t sail too much on this sea as the Sea of Sailors was the most navigated one and the most mildly out of the seas surrounding the Seven Islands. He knew from Magnus that they had to go to the North, nearby Ice Island which meant that they had to pass through three seas to get there – Sea of Mermaids, Sea of Sailors and Sea of Monsters. And right now it seemed that their slide from Sea of Mermaids to Sea of Sailors wasn’t going to be one without a storm.

And he was damn right especially when he got out on the deck and saw the dark clouds, the thundering rain and the angry waves of the sea. Magically enough, the rain or the waves didn’t wet the deck or any of the people on it, but the rocking of the waves was enough to tell Alec that the only way they haven’t toppled into the sea or dragged under the waves had been because of Magnus’ magic.

His eyes scanned the deck and saw Simon cloaking Ragnor with magic who was busy keeping their course while Magnus was at the ship’s bow, his arms wide spread and his magic protecting them from rain, lightening and the sea itself.

“Magnus!” Alec crossed the deck to reach him, his voice being carried away by the howling winds. He could see that this storm was taking a toll on Magnus’ magic, he could feel the cracks in the protection and he knew that he could help Magnus – as his Consort.

Determined, he kept his footing despite the rocking of the boat and approached Magnus who noticed him too late –

“Alec, no! Don’t come near me!” He shouted and Alec looked at him in surprise.

“I can help you. I can give you my strength.” He said in return, finding support on the mast in order not to be rocked from one side of the bow to another and maybe over the board. “I’m your Consort.” He added, seeing Magnus’ protest before the man could utter it.

“I will handle this, Alec, please, go back below.” Magnus begged, and there was kindness in his voice and also concern. “Simon will come help me, he’s just busy.”

Alec looked behind and saw Simon’s strained face as he helped Ragnor take control of the boat and not take them into some rocks, his magic now casting light all around them, showing them only sea and angry waves. He looked back at Magnus, saw beads of sweat sliding down his temple and he decided.

“I’ll help.” He took a step ahead, his hand outstretched and Magnus could not break his focus on the control of the magical protection to stop Alec from what he was about to do. As soon as he felt his lover’s hand curl around his arm, the flow of emotions, life force flew into him with an immense strength, like a tsunami crushing into him, shutting all of his power and then boosting it up with an electric charge. He never felt more alive than now.

That until he saw Alec flew right across the deck, hitting on the second mast of the ship and falling down unconscious.

“SIMON!” Magnus’ voice thundered and the boat stopped rocking and there was light pushing the darkness of the storm, assuring them clear passage.

The enchanter looked at his king and saw him standing at bow, shining like a beacon of light and looking just as terrifying as a god ready to punish those who dared cross him. Both he and Ragnor felt the power boost and the fact that there was no need for their magic right now.

“Take Alexander below deck.” Magnus ordered and both of his friends looked at the unconscious Consort. “I’ll get us out of this storm, take care of him.”

Simon nodded and rushed at the side of Alec which was cold as ice and seriously passed out. As soon as Ragnor joined him, he asked on a small voice – “Is he going to be alright?”

Ragnor looked from Alec to Magnus – “For the sake of us all, I hope he will.”

The enchanter followed Ragnor’s gaze and nodded absently. If something happened to Alec, Magnus wasn’t going to forgive himself.

“He's heavy and huge.” Simon grunted as he lifted Alec. There wasn't that much of a height difference between Simon and Alec, but the Consort was much better built than he was and in his eyes, this meant huge...and heavy. Really, what did those in Idris feed their kids?

“Don't you try to move him by magic.” Magnus warned Simon who rolled his eyes.

“I'm an enchanter, not a gargoyle.”

“Sometimes I wonder if there's much of a difference.” Ragnor muttered, scoffing when he heard Simon’s protest – “I heard that!” – but completely ignored him and helped lifting Alec instead, both of them carrying him to his cabin.

Magnus was left on the deck alone, feeling stronger than before and for a moment he felt a twinge of fear. He couldn't assess just how much he might have done to Alec without jeopardizing their journey. Mistico might be small and fast, but its trajectory was maintained purely by magic. They had no crew and only the three of them knew where to stop before it was too late and they got themselves killed. So, for now, Magnus could only trust Simon and Ragnor with Alec's safety, although he knew he had no reasons to worry... it was just the helpless feeling that he couldn't be the one tending to Alec right now. And to make sure that he hadn’t damaged him completely.

He looked up at the sky and their magic whispered – _clear the sky._

And he did.

 

**~~~**

 

Alec opened his eyes and looked around in surprise.

The cave was a blend of stone, nature and water. But while one might think this implied that it was something beautiful, straight out of fairy tales, the cave he found himself in spoke indeed of beauty but it was the dangerous aura that ticked off his warrior instincts.

He was aware that he was lying on the ground, cold and hard stone under his body. A few steps across him there was a body of water, clear and deep. It mystified him how in this place, light and darkness were dancing like old friends, allowing his eyes to see without problems, but narrow in curiosity at the corners where shadows seemed to gather more. As he looked at the lake, it seemed like light was hitting the water, but there were no holes or anything in the high and low ceiling of the cave to indicate that sunlight or any type of light penetrated the interior of the cave.

He lifted himself slowly and when he felt no pain from moving, he deemed it safe to stand up and take a better look around. The cave seemed to be bigger than normal as there were three sides of it. There was the one with the lake where he was currently in, another to his right where it seemed to lead to a tunnel filled with blue-purple crystals jutting out of rock, catching anyone’s eye and the last side which screamed danger the most – the walls were covered in moss and tree roots which all rushed to the middle, forming the vague figure of a skull, from which curled, ram-like horns stood proudly.

Underneath the roots skull, there were several short and thick rock pillars covered in green moss and vines. Between these pillars, there was a swing seat covered with soft looking blue moss, thick spider webs covering the arm rests while strong lianas supporting the swing were hooked in the empty and black hollows of the roots forming the eyes of the skull.

Despite the dramatic effect, Alec didn’t feel afraid, but he did feel wary. He was in an unfamiliar place and, while he hadn’t spent much time with Magnus, the place reeked of magic. He could feel the pulse of it in those blue purple crystals trailing a path towards nowhere – and he wasn’t curious to pursue it, he felt he was brought here for a reason and the person who did this was going to show up sooner or later; though he hoped for sooner. And despite him being aware of the magic surrounding him, he had to admit that he was drawn towards the nature skull which looked looming and charming in a perilous way.

If anything, he instinctually knew that one step towards that skull could put him in danger more than if he were to step in the crystal clear and luminous water behind him or start a way through the blue purple and beckoning crystals.

There was a rustle of leaves – despite no actual trees being in sight – and Alec’s eyes narrowed at the swing seat. Shadows flickered and suddenly there was a beautiful and young woman sitting on the swing seat, her arms curling around the lianas. She had long, brown and loosely curled hair with big grey eyes which reminded him of Max. Her lips were curved in a tiny and rather amused smile – what caused her amusement, Alec did not know.

She seemed to be watching him as if she knew him and in a weird way, Alec felt that he knew her too. But he could swear that he had never seen her before. Also, there was a massive amount of magic coming in waves from her and Alec knew she was powerful, maybe even more powerful than Magnus. Somehow, this triggered alarms in his mind.

“Approach, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” She spoke and despite the soft lilt of her voice, the soothing tone, her words carried authority and power. He could do nothing but obey her. “There’s no need to fear me.” She said, her smile deepening as she watched him coming closer to her lair.

Alec looked at her and understood more than her words said – for now, he needn’t fear her, later, nothing was guaranteed. “Who are you? Why I am here? Where is Magnus?” The questions rushed out of him and he cursed himself silently, but his reaction had seemed to entice a chuckle from the mysterious woman.

“You may call me Tessa.” She offered royally and Alec gulped. Tessa was such an ordinary name, nothing to speak of what she seemed to hide or of the way her eyes spoke of centuries long forgotten.

_She was ancient_ , Alec realized with a jolt of surprise and somehow, he didn’t know how to deal with this revelation. He was fairly new at this, Magnus still had his secrets around him and he still knew nothing of Magnifia except that there were many strings attached.

“I’ve been anxious to meet you, Alexander.” Tessa broke him out of his reverie and Alec blinked at her in confusion. “You’re not like the others he’s brought before. I can sense you’re different.” She continued, pushing with her feet against the root cracked ground and making the swing move. “But challenges lie ahead and your strength will be tested,” She paused as a fleeting hungry expression appeared on her face – it was not a beautiful sight, Alec decided, “along with your heart.”

As if on cue, his heart started to beat faster, aware of dangers his brain was still not able to grasp. He felt like he should know Tessa, but how or from where, he had no idea.

“I know what awaits me.” He spoke braver than he felt. Truth was that he only knew half of what was expecting him, Magnus having told him that being with him wasn’t going to be a relaxed and peaceful life. Magnifia was a magical place where rules applied differently than here.

“Do you now?” Tessa laughed and the swing stopped abruptly.

Alec watched her rise from the swing seat and was surprised to see that what he had believed to be a vivid green dress with specks of yellow, red and brown was in fact a tight blend of leaves stitched by golden threads which Alec was more than sure that it was magic in its physical form. The dress rustled every time she moved and with every step of her, it readjusted on her body, showing just how much control she had over magic.

“What do you know about the man you’ve agreed to be his Consort?” She asked and Alec felt rooted to the ground, incapable to move or to stop her approaching of him. His skin pricked at the power she was emanating and the hair on his arms and at the back of his neck stood up as her grey eyes bore into his. There was a calculated look in them, a cold cruelty and a warm understanding. She was a paradox and Alec was right next to her.

“He’s King of Magnifia. He is a warlock which is a magical being.” He spoke softly and Tessa stopped, her head tilted to one side.

“What is a warlock, Alexander?” She asked and there was mean playfulness in her voice.

“A magical being?” He repeated, unsure of what she was getting at.

“Yes, that’s a given. But what makes a warlock a _warlock_?” Tessa clarified, watching with amusement how Alec realized that he didn’t know why warlock and enchanters existed in the first place. How were they born or why all of them were gathered on Magnifia and not scattered on all of the Seven Islands.

But he had a feeling he was going to find out and Tessa was going to enjoy this truth being revealed to him.

 

**~~~**

 

When Simon emerged from below deck an hour later, Magnus couldn’t help but feel antsy, needing to know if he had rendered Alec to nothing but a shell. He waited for Simon to get closer to him, wanting to see the signs before hearing the truth.

“Is he alright?” Magnus asked, panic clear in his eyes though not in his voice. The strength of Alec was now coursing through his veins, warm and powerful, like a never-ending source of power. He had refused Alec's help because of this reason – he was channeling much of Magnifia's magic in order to keep them safe through the storm and anything connected to him was bound to be sucked of his energy in order to fuel this journey and not end the king’s life. Having Alec touch him, Magnifia had felt the rightful Consort and she snacked away on his emotions, getting the energy she needed to power Magnus. But this had left Alec unconscious and lying on the deck.

“He's just knocked out, Mags.” Simon said, trusting Ragnor’s abilities to look after drained patients and his diagnostics more than his own. “You really did a number on him.” He then added, making Magnus curse slowly.

“I told him not to touch me… but he didn’t listen. I’m not sure what will happen to him now.” He said, looking concerned at Simon.

“He is strong.” The enchanter said, glancing around them pointedly – the sky has cleared and the sea was once again calm, allowing them a much quieter voyage. “Stronger than the ones before, I’d daresay.”

“He actually seems to like me.”

Simon smiled understandingly. “Then he's crazy, not only strong.” He commented teasingly, but both of them realized what this meant for Magnus. His other consorts might have shared his bed and land, but none had shared his heart completely and not because Magnus hadn't loved them, but because they hadn't truly loved him or loved him enough. One had been infatuated with the King, with his powers and had failed to see the man behind while the other had accepted him, but in the end it had been too much for her.

Maybe that's why Magnifia had eaten away at them faster than Magnus had wanted, although he will never admit this. Despite his flaws, Magnus loved those beside him and once he did, it was difficult for him to stop himself.

“You're just jealous.” Magnus half-smiled at Simon who pretended to look offended.

“My dear Mags, in case you haven't noticed, I am a brilliant enchanter with awesome powers. Your Alexander is just a human with strong emotions.”

Magnus chuckled, grateful for Simon’s banter right now. “You haven't seen him with a bow.”

Simon's interest piqued. “He does archery?” He considered himself an excellent and dignified archer. It would be interesting to be challenged by a human.

“And excels at it.” Magnus beamed with pride while Simon looked skeptical.

“We shall see.”

They rode the waves in silence for a few more moments, each lost to their thoughts. Simon had to admit that he was pretty curious about Magnus' new Consort and he was thrilled to see that his inner bets of Magnus winning Alec over were won every time. He just wondered if Alec was indeed strong enough for Magnifia and Magnus himself. He had seen too many withering humans and he didn't want to see another one, especially one such as beautiful as Alec or with such a beautiful sister...

“Isabelle.”

Magnus looked at him, making him realize that he had said the name out loud. He felt his cheeks heat up – this did not happen often to him.

“Speaking of,” the warlock started and Simon cursed his fates, “how come Isabelle is so smitten with you? I remember you sitting nice and quiet next to me when we visited Idris for the first time. And I don't remember you chatting her up or using your charm.”

Simon was quiet for a few more moments before he spoke the truth – as a half fairy, he couldn't lie in real life. “I might have dreamwalked.” He spoke so low that Magnus actually doubted that Simon actually did what he had said he did.

“Repeat that again.” Magnus's eyes flashed angrily and Simon felt like recoiling but he was too proud to do it and instead faced the King stoically.

“I dreamwalked to see Isabelle Lightwood.”

Mistico suddenly slowed down as Magnus got angrier with Simon's words and attitude. Dreamwalking was the ability of enchanters to travel through the world and people's minds, they could manipulate and twist one's fate just from some dreams. And most of the time, it was love that undid them all – love for an enchanter who loved to play in a dream with the emotions of someone.

Dreamwalking was also useful for Magnifia because in dreams, everyone exuded more and more emotions, their intensity twice increased than in real life where reason still had a say. And in dreams' world, the enchanters could lie. In real life, their fairy blood didn't allow them to lie which was unfortunate for everyone, not only for them – Simon's bluntness had charmed and horrified Magnus at their beginnings – however in a dream state, they were ethereal, pure forms of magic which carried no physical blood and hence, no restrictions on the truth.

“Simon,” Magnus started, clouds appearing at the horizon as his eyes kept glowing like a cat's in the dark – hard and metallic, “how many times do we need to have this conversation?”

The enchanter gulped – he could feel the King's magic choking him slowly as the air was imbuing itself on the magic, threatening to crack in the form of thunderstorm judging by the clouds. And they just got rid of the storm.

Magnus was much more powerful carrying with him the brand of Magnifia, but it was in times like this when Simon realized that beneath all of that smiling and warm face, there was a possible demon.

“Magnus, you might want to cool down. You’re bringing the storm back.” Simon said fast, lifting his hands in surrender. “I needed to see her, that’s why I dreamwalked. I didn’t do it for other nefarious reasons you might think of.” He continued, but the dark clouds were still up in the sky and Simon cussed inwardly as he added – “She’s the first to spark an interest in me after Raphael. It was the only way I could see her.”

 Magnus’ anger kept on for a little longer and like a snapped chord, the clouds disappeared, bringing back the sun and the blue of the sky. Simon knew that his king was still upset, but at least, the worse seemed to have been avoided.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Magnus asked and Simon wished for the umpteenth time he didn’t have fairy blood and the cursed inability of lying.

“That I like her or that she’s my first romantic interest after Raphael?”

“Both.”

Simon sighed. “My private life shouldn’t be your concern and a man doesn’t kiss and tell.” He said, looking away as he winced – it was not the entire truth and both of them knew as on Simon’s skin appeared red welting lines. He turned away to hide them.

“Simon, you need to trust me.”

The enchanter turned and looked with a glare at Magnus – “Do you trust me?” He saw the king want to reply and added more viciously – “One hundred percent trust me?” Magnus closed his mouth in regret. “That’s exactly my thoughts. So excuse me if I’m going to hold back a bit of my dignity by not saying the entire truth.”

“But you’ll be in pain.”

“I’ll survive.” Simon replied stubbornly, lifting his chin defiantly as if daring Magnus to continue with his questions and make Simon bleed some more because of the fairy curse.

“Alright. But we need to start being more honest with each other regarding our actions.” Magnus seemed to concede, but Simon was aware that the king will probably tackle the question another time and maybe that will be time when Simon will say to Magnus why he hadn’t shared this love pursuit with him. “You know you two are going to be difficult, no?”

Simon frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Isabelle is human, she doesn’t have the luxury to wait.” Magnus clarified, feeling bad for breaking Simon’s love bubble with Isabelle. But he needed to be aware of how ill-fated their relationship was going to be.

“I can bring her to Magnifia. You won’t stop me, right?” Simon’s eyes got defiant again and Magnus sighed.

“Of course not. But have you asked her if she wants to come here?”

“Why wouldn’t she want to come to Magnifia?”

Magnus felt like groaning seeing how blinded was Simon by his abilities of an enchanter – they always believed they could seduce everyone and bring them where they wanted.

“Because she is heiress to Idris, remember?”

“So was Alec and he forfeited his ruler status for you. Are you saying Isabelle wouldn’t do the same for me?”

This time, Magnus truly groaned. “No, stupid, but unlike Alec, Isabelle wants this. She wanted to be heiress to Idris and are you going to make her choose between what she wants to do and your desire to take her with you? I’m not saying she won’t come, but would she be truly happy knowing that she had left behind the fate she wanted to have?”

“She never told me she wanted to be a ruler.” Simon spoke on a low tone, as if afraid that this was indeed the truth.

“You didn’t spend time with her as a friend. You only know her as your lover.” Magnus replied on a gentle tone, but at the look on Simon’s face, he hastily added – “She never shared this with me. It’s what I deduced based on my time with her.”

“So it might not be true, then.” Simon’s words carried the scent of hope and Magnus cringed.

“It may not, but I’d thread carefully, my friend.” The King put his hand over Simon’s shoulder in a comforting manner and the enchanter looked at it with a strange expression on his face.

“This is not because my relationship with Isabelle would be a threat to your rule with Alec, right?” He finally said the words that have been pushing at him, turning his eyes upon Magnus – eyes which glowed silver.

Magnus squeezed on Simon’s shoulder, meeting power with power. “I’m not Camille, Simon. I won’t destroy your relationship for my sake. I care about Isabelle and I want her happy, she’d make a fine Consort if she were to come to Magnifia.”

The silver blinked away into dark brown just as surprise appeared on Simon’s features at Magnus’ words. “I didn’t think…”

“I know. But that’s your destiny, Simon. You’re my regent and anyone who’s your partner would be a Consort once you’re King.” The King replied and then added with an understanding smile. “You can’t tell your heart who to love and if Isabelle’s the one for you, I wish for you to be wise and come to me for any advice. We will get through this together.”

Simon gulped, but nodded in understanding. He was going to be King and Isabelle a ruler. They couldn’t be more ill-suited for one another.

 

**~~~**

 

“I don’t know.” Alec answered lamely to Tessa’s question about what made a warlock be a warlock, feeling furious with himself and with Magnus for once. He hadn’t shared with him everything and now he was here in a place with a woman insanely powerful and definitely walking the line of crazy.

Tessa seemed to sense his emotions going wild, her nostrils flaring at their intoxicating scent. But she didn’t comment on anything and instead gestured to their right where the roots shifted and formed a couch, same blue soft moss quickly appearing over the roots, covering them like a blanket would do. Alec inhaled and walked over to the newly made seat, surprised at the pillow like sensation the moss gave when he sat down.

She chuckled and approached him, taking a seat next to him. If moments ago, he had been overwhelmed of her magical powers, now he could only feel a low hum of her powers. “You’ve dimmed your magical aura.”

Surprise flickered in her grey eyes for a moment and Alec felt oddly satisfied. He had the impression that this wasn’t a woman easily impressed. “I thought suffocating you with my power is not advantageous to our King.” She smiled at him, putting a hand over his, soft, white skin before tiny shocks pressed into his own body, making Alec pull his hand away, eyes wide. “A reminder it’s still here.”

Alec nodded, acknowledging the warning. “Tessa, why I am here?” He asked again and she seemed to consider his question this time. Too bad she wasn’t going to answer to it now. Alec felt very entertaining and she could see why Magnus was enthralled with this human.

“Warlocks are the offspring of a human and a Greater God.” She started and Alec was stunned into shock. Tessa, looking pleased with herself, continued – “Enchanters are the offspring of a fairy and a Greater God. Both species are more powerful than your usual magical being because of their Greater God origins. Pitch a fairy against an enchanter and you’ll get a roasted fairy. Pitch an enchanter against a warlock and you’ll get yourself a good and entertaining time.”

“How can you say that?” Alec choked out, the revelations he had just received making him realize that he, indeed, knew nothing of the world he was heading to.

Tessa gave him a cool look. “Magnifia is not a fairy tale, Alexander.”

“Please, call me Alec.” His plea came out abruptly, but he didn’t regret saying it. Hearing her say _Alexander_ made him think of Magnus and right now, he didn’t want to think of Magnus because he had no plan how to get out of the cave and this crazy woman was giving him a Magnifia history and origins lesson.

“Alec.” She agreed condescendingly as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. “You won’t be a Consort if you cannot manage such small truths, Alec.” She said and Alec closed his eyes in order not to roll them in exasperation.

“Small truths? I just find out that my fiancée is part Greater God, the same beings who made my best friend miserable for five years by imprisoning his lover and our friend in the Glass City and reduced Idris to a land dry of magic.” Alec growled at her, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

“Does the truth of our King being part Greater God affect your feelings for him?” Tessa asked curiously.

Alec looked taken aback, his anger receding just slightly, but he replied honestly – “No.”

“Then what seems to be the problem?”

“I…” He started and looked at her confused. “He didn’t tell me!” He blurted out and Tessa laughed. It was a beautiful laugh despite her cold manners, it was a laugh which reminded him of Magnus.

“Good gracious, you are hilarious.” She stated as her laughter subdued and Alec glared. “Stop glaring, blue eyes. I’m not affected.” She dismissed him as she crossed her legs, the leaves adjusting over her body again, making herself comfortable on the couch next to him. “Alec,” Tessa started, making Alec want to glare again as he disliked her tone right now, but he decided against, “I believe Magnus told you that he cannot share with you everything that he or Magnifia is. Haven’t you agreed to being his Consort, despite not knowing his true origins?” She asked, her ancient grey eyes searching his like she was searching inside his soul, scorching and everything.

 “I did, but I guess I wanted him to be one to tell me.” He admitted and Tessa frowned.

“The others didn’t mind when I was the one telling them the truth about Magnus.”

“What others?”

“Other Consorts, of course.”

Alec held his breath. “How many were?” He asked softly, like he didn’t want Tessa to hear him.

“Only two.” She replied nonetheless. “They’re gone now and I can tell that they were a whole lot weaker than you.”

Alec looked at her with surprised eyes. “Why am I here?” He asked again and this time, Tessa sighed.

“It’s the tour, Alec.” She said, looking slightly exasperated.

“The tour of what?”

“Of Magnifia.” She winked playfully before she whisked out of sight and Alec was jolted awake.

“W-what? Who?” He tried to fight the hands checking his forehead, neck and face. “Gerroff me!” He felt his tongue heavy and foreign in his mouth.

“Alexander, it’s me.” Magnus’ voice was suddenly filling his ears and Alec looked at the worried expression of his lover. “Hello, cutie, welcome back.” The King whispered and Alec smiled exhausted.

He remembered nothing of the woman in his dreams.

“Magnus… what happened?” Alec asked and the warlock looked so relieved that he wondered if something that bad happened.

“You didn’t listen to me and I sucked most of your strength.” Magnus replied and despite his reprimanding tone, Alec found himself kissed hard and desperate. “Never do that again, Alexander.” He pulled back and rested his forehead against Alec’s, his eyes staring into his.

“I’m sorry.” Alec said, lifting his hand and touching Magnus’ cheek in a comforting manner. “I only wanted to help.”

“Not like that, please. I just found you, I don’t want to lose you.” Magnus whispered and nudged his nose against Alec’s. “I refuse to lose you.”

Alec’s cheeks flamed red just as his heart tripped several times upon hearing Magnus say such words. Since he was bad with words in such situations, he could only wound his arms around Magnus’ neck and pull him closer, holding him tight and reassuringly – he wasn’t going anywhere. “You’re stuck with me.” He whispered to Magnus who chuckled and nuzzled his face in Alec’s soft hair.

“Good, I wouldn’t want it other way.” He said and pushed back, looking at the other one with a big smile on his face.

“Magnus, they’re approaching.” Ragnor’s voice was heard from the door and both men turned to look at the green warlock.

“Who is approaching?” Alec asked in confusion, wondering if they were being attacked by pirates.

“Our transport to Magnifia.” Magnus passed a brushing hand over Alec’s forehead and hair. “You’ve slept most of the day, it’s nearly dusk.”

Alec blinked in surprise as he had not expected to be out for so long and he could understand better now why Magnus had been this worried. “I’m –” He started but Magnus shook his head, interrupting him –

“There’s no need for apologies, Alexander. You wanted to help and you did. I just wish I could have warned you that this might happen.”

“But you did –”

“Yes, partially. My half truths endanger you and the quicker we get to Magnifia, the better it will be for you and me.” Magnus spoke again and got off the bed, extending his hand to Alec. “Now, come, it’s time to leave the sea and fly home.”

Alec took his hand with a nod and took his hand without hesitation, both of them together with Ragnor going up on deck where the wind was biting at them sharp and icy. They were close to the North, in the Sea of Monsters, Alec realized. He looked up and saw that the sky was quickly turning dark, the horizon aflame but slowly dying.

Four black points neared the boat from above and Alec stared in shock at the creatures landing on the deck – they were similar to monkeys and bats, but with larger bodies, like some spell went wrong on them and turned them into this hybrid. Their faces were squashed and always had a snarling expression, revealing fangs which could probably rip the bones easily. There were also muscular legs and arms like those of a large monkey which both ended in in sharp talons.

“Magnus!” Alec looked wildly from those creatures to Magnus who showed no reaction whatsoever.

“They won’t hurt us, they’re here to take us to Magnifia.”

“In their mouths?! Or in pieces?” Alec couldn’t help but be sarcastic as this was the least he had expected in means of transport.

“In the swing seats.” Magnus chuckled, pointing at the creatures where Alec could see that around their huge and hairy body was tied something similar to a horse's harness, the difference being that the seat wasn't on their bodies, but underneath, forming some sort of swing if they lifted up in the air. Alec thought for sure they were going to be meat for these vile looking creatures, even if Magnus had told him that they were here to help them get to Magnifia.

The soft thump of a more majestic creature turned Alec's attention away from the hybrid creatures and found himself looking in awe in the most beautiful animal eyes – they were the eyes of a bird but they carried an amber gold color, with different sets of rings around the pupil, the brightest of purple contrasting vividly against the amber. But there was more to the creature's eyes, a spark of intelligence he couldn't see at the other flying creatures and an ancient wisdom hidden in those bird eyes.

Alec's eyes took in sight the enormous figure of this creature, carrying the body of a lion and the wings of a powerful bird. There was an exquisite color to the creature's wings as well – pure white streaked with gold and tipped in purple, a mirror of the eyes. Its whole body was covered in honey colored fur with a rich mane of dark brown around the neck which changed slowly into dark metallic red feathers to cover its bird head.

“Consort.” Alec heard the voice, but saw no one speaking. He looked questioningly at Magnus but his fiancée had left him and now was busy with better adjusting the harnesses on the other creatures. "I am Aquila. I trust you're ready to meet your future?"

Alec couldn't help but stare at the lion-bird hybrid in front of him – “You can speak?” He asked and he wasn't even sure his voice was actually heard, this soft he had whispered the words, like a child afraid of the answer.

A gentle chuckle was heard in the back of his mind.

“I am a griffin. We share the ability of speaking through our minds and obviously, communicate with others.” Aquila said and Alec knew that he was going to see more of this in Magnifia.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know.” He apologized, not sure how to react when a creature you've never seen before was talking with you.

“Yes, I remember you weren't present last time our King visited Idris.” Aquila replied understandingly, looking at him with his amber colored eyes. “Yes, I have been in Idris the first time.” He added seeing the quizzical expression of Alec's who was wondering why no one had mentioned that this wonderful of a creature had walked his lands. Surely Izzy would have said something. “I was partially glamoured, if you're wondering.” Aquila's voice was heard in his head again and Alec's eyes widened. “I was under the disguise of a creature alike, but my true form was not visible entirely.”

“But why?” Alec asked, unsure what to say to so many revelations in such a short amount of time. Well, he knew he should expect this from now on.

Aquila's wings unfolded as he rose to his full height as an answer – he was impressively huge and Alec knew that such large beings were not common in Idris and it might have scared the locals. Alec nodded in understanding at Aquila whose eyes twinkled in an amber colored smile.

“What are...” Alec half turned, glancing at the monkey-bat hybrid creatures which were still being handled by Magnus and his friends. Despite their obedience, it seemed that there was a mischievous side to them, not making their job any easier.

“They're gargoyles. They will help you get to Magnifia.” Aquila explained, turning his attention on the restless creatures which at once began behaving. “Which shouldn't be delayed any longer.” He then added, throwing a glance to the water surrounding them.

“Are they safe?” Alec asked, not being able to shake away the feeling that those creatures were not to be trusted.

“Oh, not at all.” Aquila’s voice seemed amused, but also ominous. “They are being mind-controlled into behaving like this. Usually, you would have been food for them.”

Alec fought hard not to gape between Aquila and the gargoyles. In that moment, Magnus caught his eyes and seeing the wary expression on his face, he instructed Ragnor to take care of his gargoyle while he checked Alec.

“I see you met Griff.” Magnus said as he reached Alec, putting his hand on the small of his back reassuringly.

“Griff?” Alec looked in confusion. “I thought his name was Aquila.”

“Ah, right. That’s true.” Magnus flashed a grin in Aquila’s direction who Alec could swear that scoffed in his fiancée’s direction. “I call him Griff.”

“Definitely because of the lack of imagination.” Aquila’s voice was heard in both their heads and Alec was not surprised when Magnus laughed.

“It’s because of griffin… he just shortened your definition of a being.” Alec muttered as he realized Magnus’ nickname of Aquila, shaking his head as he side glanced at Magnus in a hopeless manner.

Aquila snickered – “I like this one. He’s not lapping at your heel.” He said to Magnus only this time, but the warlock simply smiled as he flicked Alec’s nose in an affectionate manner.

“You don’t get to laugh at my lack of imagination. Need to remind you that described my jewels as things that sparkle?”

“But they do!” Alec protested as he rubbed at his nose, half glaring at the other man. “And who the hell needs to know all of their names… sapphires, rubies, diamonds, emeralds, amethysts and lapis lazuli!” He continued, listing all of the names Magnus had told him when they had been packing and Alec had dropped a wooden box of Magnus’ in which there had been all kind of gemstones.

Magnus looked impressed at his lover and it was too late when Alec realized that the smug expression on the warlock’s face was because he had just known all of the names of the gemstones Magnus carried. “I hate you.” He groaned in embarrassment, looking away from Magnus and straight into the beautiful eyes of Aquila who studied him intrigued.

“No, you don’t.” Magnus’ lips kissed his temple, Alec feeling the slight curve of his lover’s smile.

“Magnus, we’re set!” Ragnor called from the other part of the deck where the gargoyles waited for them.

“In a moment!” He shouted back and looked at Alec, his hands on his shoulders. “We’re going to get into those harnesses and we’ll be flying over to Magnifia. The gargoyles are mind controlled by Griff here and there’s no need to worry that you’d be dropped or anything. In fact, it’s going to be quite a pleasant flight.” He smiled, his hand coming to cup Alec’s cheek. “You ready for this?”

“What if the harness snaps under my weight? Or is cut by those talons?” Alec asked hushed, his blue eyes swimming in worry. “I’d hate to drown halfway to Magnifia.” He then tried to joke and Magnus smiled lovingly.

“They’re magicked. They would hold even an elephant and besides, you’re not that buff, my love.” The warlock leaned and whispered something more into Alec’s ear – “I could lift you up against a wall with no problem whatsoever.” He pulled back and was pleased to see the reddening cheeks of Alec’s, obvious that his subtle message got across loud and clear.

“What about those talons?” Alec tried to keep his mind away from Magnus’ suggestive words and be practical about their flight – a thing he has never done before, but he was just going with the flow right now. So many things have changed since he had met Magnus.

“Nothing can cut through the harness.” The warlock reassured him with a smile before dragging him towards the gargoyles which seemed to eye him mischievously.

“Why can Aquila take us?” Alec asked innocently and Magnus grimaced as he glanced at the griffin behind them.

“We’re not mules to be ridden.” Aquila’s voice was heard in Alec’s head and the young man turned around to look at the griffin. “We bow to the King, but we’re not horses.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend.” Alec said and there must have been the honesty in his eyes because Aquila simply nodded in acceptance of his apologies.

“You did not know, Consort. I am glad you understand enough not to insist.” The griffin said, tilting his bird head to one side, his amber eyes checking the water surface which was now illuminated by fairy lights. “We must hurry.”

Magnus, understanding the danger, nodded and dragged Alec to one of the gargoyle which lifted above the deck, allowing the swing set to float in the air and thus giving Alec the space and possibility to climb onto it.

“Don’t worry, you won’t fall.” Magnus reassured him again, understanding his fear perfectly – after all, this would be his first flight and Magnifia was just a speck of land in the faraway horizon. To Alec, this journey might seem terrifying. “Just sit tight and hold onto the leather ropes here. They will hold, not matter what.”

Alec looked at Magnus and the warlock could read the fear in those blue eyes. “Do you trust me, Alexander?” He asked, cupping his face and caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. When Alec nodded, Magnus smiled and added – “Then everything will be fine.” And with one more tap to the swing seat, two more leather ropes circled round the seat, securing Alec’s back and front. “Extra safety for my favorite.” Magnus grinned, winking at him and leaning for a quick kiss before going to his own gargoyle, the others following suit.

Once everyone was set in their places, Aquila rose with a rush of wind, his wings outstretched in the night sky and glowing like a guiding light. Mesmerized by the sight offered by the griffin, Alec nearly screamed when his gargoyle lifted up higher with two powerful wing beats, the swing swaying dangerously above the boat and soon above the sea. He gripped tightly onto the ropes, his eyes shut as he listened to his heart beating wildly and at the leathery wings hitting the air with each push. His legs felt cold now and he wasn’t sure it was because of the icy winds or because of the fact that his entire body was aware that he wasn’t on solid earth anymore.

The sound of wood cracking and waves rising and rippling made Alec open his eyes and turn to look behind where they had left the Mistico – it was now being thrashed by huge and large tentacles, the long haul being splintered in two and engulfed under the sea, the tentacles moving up and down at the surface of the sea as if they knew the boat hadn’t been the only intruder.

“What was that?” Alec turned to ask Magnus, but the warlock’s gargoyle was next to the griffin, the two of the possibly discussing. Instead, next to each side of him, Simon and Ragnor flanked him.

“That was one of the krakens.” Ragnor clarified for him, the wind carrying his voice in a distorted manner.

“Krakens?” Alec had to shout over the rush of wind.

“That’s why no one gets close to Magnifia or knows where it is.” Simon replied from his left, Alec turning to look at him. “They get killed before they reach it.”

Alec looked down at the sea below them – dark and unwelcoming and filled with kraken’s tentacles. “Sea of Monsters.” He said and Simon nodded as Alec turned his gaze back on him. “Not a myth, but truth.”

“Very much.” Simon agreed, a faint smile crossing his lips.

“But why would the kraken try to kill the King of Magnifia?” Alec asked and looked between Simon and Ragnor.

“The krakens don’t recognize the power of Kings or Queens. They are tasked with the safeguard of Magnifia’s secrets and location, so that’s all they will do.” Ragnor replied, glancing at the sea below them.

“How many are there?”

“Only two. One for the south and one for the north.” Ragnor replied and he probably saw the question on Alec’s face because he added – “They’re large enough to cover the west and east as well. There’s no possible breach unless you know how to fly.” He pointed at the gargoyles and the griffin.

As Alec looked at Aquila, he noticed the island they were getting closer to. Unlike the cold night sky they were flying under, the island seemed wrapped in a glow like it was day over there, like the sun had risen just for that island. And the light revealed a blend between long beaches with white-brown sand and dark green and lush forests which seemed to darken up to the north where mountains rose high and tall, stoic and unbending. But what was more impressive was the building which shone, its towers looking like spikes which refracted light instead of absorbing it.

It seemed that the shiny building was in the middle of the island, the mountains, the forests and the beaches being just natural protection around it.

“Is that Magnus’ house?” Alec asked Ragnor, recalling that Magnus had told him that his house was more of a villa, not an impressive, glass like building.

The cold wind changed to a warm breeze as they got closer to the island, Alec noticing more of the island and of the fact that the waves seemed to leave shiny rocks in the sand as if the sea offered gifts to the earth. But while he looked at the striking island and its unusual blend of nature, he couldn’t help but look at the building that seemed to be the center of the island and everything around it.

“Ragnor?” Alec insisted, but he had the feeling he was being ignored as the green warlock chose to look ahead and not reply to his question. He turned to Simon, but the regent was not to his left anymore, but ahead of him as if he didn’t want to be questioned.

His blue eyes found the building again, the light refracting around it, small rainbows forming at the spiky towers. Just what in the name of The Greaters was that building? Alec wondered and there was a crystalline laughter ringing in his ears – he recognized it, but he couldn’t place it. Then the voice of a woman whispered playfully –

_It’s the Glass City, my sweet Alexander_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...so?? XD what do you think?  
> Sorry, I'm a bit excited over the last revealing point in this chapter hehe
> 
> Anyway, if you want to ramble with me, I'm here and also on [Tumblr](http://gibberish10.tumblr.com/) ^^ (same nickname)  
> BTW, did I mention I fantasized a lot with Malec and two more ideas popped up for stories?   
> Tell me what you'd like to read first - futuristic pirate/warlock Malec or present singer/actor Malec? XD   
> I have enough ideas for both these ideas... <3


	16. Glass City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnifia or Glass City - truth has never been more confusing and painful to Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on the Glass City!! :"D  
> This one is shorter than the previous two, but still long ^^
> 
> I'm sure more questions will rise from this chapter, but all will be answered - it's still a long way until 25th chapter xD ~~yes, 25 might be the magic end number~~
> 
> In any case, enjoy this chapter and let me know what sort of trials do you think will be waiting for Alec? 
> 
> PS: both singer/actor & futuristic pirate/warlock AU Malec will be written and will be posted after RA fic is finished :") thank you for your opinions! xoxo

“Jace!” Isabelle called at the lone figure standing on the balcony. His golden-white hair glinted in the dusk light, his posture rigid, both hands at his back and fisted in one another. Isabelle could only think that this aura of loneliness was because Jace was once more thinking of Clary.

 “Did you speak to Magnus before they left?” She asked as she reached him, putting her hand on the small of his back, in a comforting manner.

Jace shook his head before he replied – “I couldn’t catch him for a talk.” He looked at Isabelle with a sad smile. “Besides, they had enough on their hands.”

“Magnus would have helped, nevertheless. He didn’t strike me as the type to leave someone in dismay if he could help.” She replied, letting a bit of reprimanding lace her tone. “You should have asked.”

“Maybe is better I didn’t.” Jace sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Why do you say this? What happened, Jace?” She quickly worried, not liking this defeated expression of Jace’s. She had noticed it that morning and afterwards when Alec had finally given his approval to go with Magnus, but she had simply thought it was because of the dream. But a dream of Clary would have fired Jace, not stomping his hope out.

The blonde man didn’t say anything for a few full moments as he kept staring at the horizon. “There was more to the dream, Izzy.” He started and Isabelle said nothing, somehow she had intuited that Jace had been holding back on the details of the dream. “Clary told me that if I want to continue my pursuit of finding her… I need Alec.” His golden eyes found her black ones and Isabelle could read a lot of unspoken pain and vexing emotions. “Taking Alec with me would help me find her.”

“That’s why you looked so sad when Alec said yes to Magnus.” She spoke softly and saw Jace nod slowly. “He is your only clue to finding Clary, but telling him so would have stopped him from pursuing his own happiness.” She continued and she didn’t need to see Jace nod to this or even agree with her conclusion, the proof of Jace not telling Alec was enough.

“You were right, Izzy. I have been selfish all of these years and I always relied on Alec to be there if something went wrong. And he was, Greaters know he had been all along.” Jace started and he leaned on the rail of the balcony, gripping it tightly. “I couldn’t take away from him the happiness he had just found with Magnus.” He paused, turned his head slightly to look at Isabelle. “I’ve never seen him look so smitten with anyone.” Jace looked back at the dying horizon. “Clary is my life, I love her beyond the sky… but I can’t ruin Alec’s life.”

Isabelle gulped, feeling incapable of easing Jace’s pain or easing his mind in some way. Her heart wept for Clary and Jace and their star-crossed love and wished that she could offer a solution, she wished that there was a solution for everyone to be happy.

“I’ll be fine, Izzy.” Jace’s rough voice startled her and she wanted to go to him and hug him, but the way he held himself told her that he didn’t want this, he just needed to find his strength to continue his life without Clary. “I just need some time alone.”

She nodded and patted his shoulder in understanding. “I’m here if you ever need anything. Max too. Don’t close yourself off to us, Jace.”

“I won’t.” He replied, his hand coming across his shoulder to grip Isabelle’s in a reassuring manner. “Thank you, Isabelle.”

“Anytime.”

 

**~~~**

 

They were dropped on the sand as the gargoyles hovered in the air and Magnus undid the magic bindings on the harnesses. Alec felt a little dizzy as he turned in the direction of Magnus who rushed to his side, worry etched on his beautiful features.

“Alexander –” He heard Magnus’ call to him, but he seemed to hear him from faraway, although he was sure that Magnus had been just a few moments away from him. He felt himself swaying and he looked for support, but found nothing as he fell through the darkness that had been eating at him from the corners of his eyes, finally being taken over by it.

Magnus caught Alec before he hit the ground, spraying sand around. “Alec!” He gripped the man’s chin turning his face towards his, his eyes scanning it worriedly. “Don’t worry, Alexander, I’ve got you.” He said and waved his hand, a handful of blue sparks conjuring a stretcher where he carefully lifted Alec. “Aquila, please use the gargoyles.” He looked at the griffin who blinked just once before he directed his gaze at the hovering gargoyles from which two of them positioned at the each end of the stretcher.

“What happened, Magnus?” Simon asked, not having seen anyone react like this when they set foot to Magnifia. “Is it because of the Glass City or his seal?”

Magnus shook his head. “It’s his trial.” He said and looked at Ragnor who nodded in understanding. They have seen this before, though under other circumstances. Yet, Magnus had never felt as scared as he did now.

“Help me get him inside.” The warlock said and flicked his fingers again, a deep blue cloud forming around his feet and pushing him upwards. It was aerial magic, but only used in Magnifia as it was connected to the atmosphere surrounding the island. It helped them to transport for short distances as such clouds dissipated fast no matter how powerful the warlock or enchanter was.

Beside him, Simon and Ragnor created similar aerial clouds, bright red and deep green sparks fueling them up. With one look to Alec, Magnus moved towards his villa, just behind the woods. He needed to get to Alec fast, he hadn’t prepared him at all and he was afraid of what could happen. And he couldn’t think of the worst, not just yet. Not ever.

 

Alec opened his eyes to stare right into a pair of gray ones. Recognition jolted through him as Tessa smiled at him amusedly. Her hand was playing with his hair, a calm soothing manner to it, but which felt oddly intimate and Alec wanted to cringe away from it.

“Hello, my sleepyhead.” Her voice sounded dreamily, like a bird song in the lazy mornings.

Alec made a move to stand up – he hadn't been aware until she spoke, but he was once more on the ground, this time his head was cradled on her lap – but her hand stopped him and kept him in place. Alec felt the strength she had in this simple touch and he made no further move and simply laid there, glaring at her.

“Why am I here?” He asked after a few moments and his eyes darted around, noticing the green trees, the sunlight streaking through the leaves and eerie quiet of a forest. He was definitely in a grove, but the silence unsettled him more than the cave he had been earlier today. It was not natural for animals not to make a sound in a forest which meant either he was not in a real forest or Tessa was that terrifying.

“Always with the same question.” She chuckled, drawing his attention away from their surroundings. “Where do you think you are?”

“I wouldn't be asking if I knew, would I?” Alec sort of snapped, thing which seemed to please Tessa who smiled at him understandingly.

“Touché, but do use your brain a little. While emotions are my favorite snack, I do enjoy some well-done reasoning. And you seem a very reasonable man.”

Alec's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but the truth hit him nonetheless. “I'm in Magnifia.” Tessa arched an eyebrow in question and he set his jaw at the naked truth – “I'm inside Magnifia, at the center of it. And you're her physical embodiment.”

Tessa smiled broadly at him, oozing pride through all of her being. “I think I am going to like you very much.” She announced and Alec pushed away from her lap, feeling too crowded and weird for his comfort. This time, she let him with a chuckle like little bells.

“And I am not sure I will like you.” Alec retorted more defiant and braver than he actually felt. But a warrior never backed down.

Tessa shrugged. “My like of you matters more than your like of me.” She said with no shame or pride, it was like she was just stating a valid truth and indeed she was, of this Alec was much aware.

“Why did you bring me here?” He asked again and Tessa sighed before she rose slowly, her dress now being made of watery waves, tiny fishes jumping in and out, their multicolored bodies forming a dazzling aspect to her presence. He could see a bit of Magnus in her demeanor and fashion.

“I wanted to talk with you.” She said and began moving around the grove, murmurs of running water being heard with each of her movements. “You're finally here and secrets are being revealed to you.” She added and watched Alec curiously.

“The Glass City.” He said and his chest tightened at the memory of that cold, yet beautiful building with its towers as spikes aiming for the sky.

“It was quite a revelation, right?” Tessa spoke, her eyes watching every expression of Alec's although his volatile emotions were usually a dead giveaway for how he was feeling. But she enjoyed watching him, he was a mystery to her too.

Alec ground his jaw in mild annoyance. “It was.” He looked at Tessa but he didn't see her, it was Jace with his broken hearted expression, Jace with his hollow eyes like he was dead on the inside, Jace finally breaking down and crying in his arms like a child. And all this time, Glass City had been on Magnifia and Magnus had known. He had known and hadn't said a thing.

“And how do you feel?” Tessa asked, breaking into Alec's reverie who glared at her.

“Can't you tell by my emotions?” He sneered at her, starting to pace around, his annoyance showing in his movements.

“I can, but I know humans prefer it better if they talk about it.” She replied calmly and when he turned, he saw her seated on a swing, her dress flowing around her like water. Heck, it was water, magicked water to cloak her body like that dress made of leaves from the cave.

“And what do you want me to tell you? That the small trust I held for Magnus is now hanging on a thread because of the secrecy oath he's sworn to you? That I feel betrayed, but I can also understand why he couldn't tell me? That I feel like the biggest hypocrite and asshole for not even being able to get angry on my best friend's behalf because my fiancée is who he is and it seems that magic always comes with a price?!” He stopped short of breath, his chest rising and falling fast as he reined in his emotions. “Is this what you wanted?” He then asked, his voice mocking.

Tessa's eyes glowed dark grey and silver, but Alec was not afraid, he could read appreciation coming from her. “Tell me more, Alec. Tell me how much conflicted you are. Feed me.”

Suddenly she was too close or he was, he didn’t know, but her hands were tight on his wrists and all of his emotions were being sucked away from him. He felt weak or growing weak, but in the same time he felt light, all of the dark emotions in his heart being taken away from him and leaving behind only a state of euphoria mixed with the cold nothingness.

“Tessa. Let go of him.” Alec heard Magnus' voice and he felt himself float into the warlock's strong arms. He felt warmth and magic embracing him and he knew he was safe, it was Magnus.

“What were you trying to do?” Magnus hissed at Tessa who looked at him playfully, if not a bit pouting.

“He is your Consort, he was feeding me.”

“Not like this, Tessa.” He shook his head as he readjusted Alec in his arms and sat down with him on the soft grass. “You could have killed him.”

“He is stronger than that.”

“He is still human. You were sucking his life force too.”

Tessa scoffed and twirled her watery dress as she went to the swing. She was aware that Magnus was probably right, but Alec's emotions had been so delicious, so succulent and she hadn't held back, not even when her magic tapped into his life force. To her surprise, she had found traces of an enchanter magic and she knew that Alec was unaware that someone had put a lock on his memories. But she will eat at that seal away... Alec would have to survive.

“You felt it, right?” Magnus asked her and Tessa tilted her head questioningly. “The seal.”

“Yes. But I will break it.”

“I know.”

“He'll suffer.”

“I know.”

“I'll feast.”

“I know that too.” Magnus said through gritted teeth, looking down at Alec's pale face.

When he had seen him fainting, he had known that it wasn't because of the flight stress, but because someone had wanted to see him. And Magnus had known immediately who that someone was and hadn't wasted time in coming for Alec. But the preparations had taken too long, even with Griff's help as in the beginning he hasn't been allowed in so easily. Maybe it had been Magnifia or Alec itself, but Magnus had been stuck inside his own mind until he had broken through and had stopped Magnifia from getting more from Alec.

“Then why fret, my dear King?” Tessa asked, looking at him curiously as she always did.

“You can’t put him on trials from the moment of arrival, Tessa.” Magnus looked at her and his expression was that of a pained one. “He didn’t even know what he was facing or didn’t even have the warding against you tapping into his life force.”

She barred her teeth in displeasure at Magnus’ last words, but both have agreed that this was a necessary warding for Consorts; otherwise they wouldn’t last long. “He’s alive, isn’t that important?”

“Being alive doesn’t mean just breathing.” He spoke softly, turning his gaze again momentarily on Alec’s pale features. “I need him to be strong, Tessa. To be strong for you and Magnifia.” He then added, staring at her determined. “But I also need him for me.”

“You’re falling in love.” She smirked amusedly.

“Yes, I am.”

“Good. Because he’s falling too.” She pointed at Alec and despite himself, Magnus felt surprised. He knew that he wasn’t indifferent to Alec, but he also knew that he was the new element, the one that made Alec feel different and challenged and he has been here a long time to realize that humans will go to great lengths for everything that made them feel different and adventurous.

“You didn’t know?” Tessa asked as she tilted her head, her gray eyes watching Magnus curiously. “No, you wouldn’t. That has always been your problem, Magnus, with Consorts. You think you don’t deserve them.” She rose from her swing and came next to them, kneeling down, her watery dress flowing over the grass. “The truth is that,” She continued and put a long finger under Magnus’ chin, tipping his head up to meet her eyes, “none of them deserve you.”

“Don’t try to copy Tessa.” Magnus’ eyes flashed angrily. “You’re not her, no matter how much you mould your appearance after her.”

Tessa smiled without emotion behind it. “I might not be your warlock Tessa, but I agreed with her on this aspect.” She said and leaned back, passing her hand over Alec’s face. “When you fall in love, you forget that you need to love yourself too. This one might be different, but you’re still the same no matter how much you’re hurt by others.”

“Why do you do this?”

“Do what?”

“Speak like her, use her words.”

Tessa looked up from Alec. “I’m the magic in you, Magnus. You’re my king. I know your needs, emotional or physically. And for our purpose here, we need to take care of one another. You give me emotions and I give you healing.”

“This is not healing, Tessa. If you’re impersonating a dead friend of mine, it is not healing.” Magnus spoke softly, but his words carried his pain and she felt it acutely.

“Then what is it?”

“Torture.”

She pursed her lips in thought – ever since the real Tessa had died, Magnus had acted in an odd way, one that she, as the source of magic, had tried to understand, to make sense of it and how it will benefit her and the rest of the island. She had witnessed Magnus’ magic going into dormant state for several days and despite her better judgment, she had feared for him and his life. So she had taken upon herself to dig into his memories, into their memories and bring Tessa back.

She had seen him cry on their first meeting as Tessa and Magnus. If she had been a living being, she would have said her heart had leaped up to him in comfort and sympathy. Instead, she had listened to Magnus’ guilt put in words, emotion she had been feeling ever since Tessa died; she had held him in her physical arms which had felt so weird, but so interesting. She had thought she had offered closure.

And maybe she did for a while, but also maybe all of the pain she had been feeling from Magnus hadn’t been entirely from losing Imasu or Etta.

“I thought I was helping you.” She said and maybe she sounded accusing because Magnus’ surprise flooded through her. “But if I had not, I will discard this image.” She added, pulling away and standing up as dignifying as possible. She turned around and walked towards her swing seat, the dress changing to a sand-looking one, dry and rough.

“Wait!” Magnus called out to her and she stopped momentarily. He didn’t know what to say, he had never imagined Magnifia as being interested in his pain and helping him out crossing over a tough moment in his long life. He had believed her to be what she was – a source of magic that needed to be fed and that fed the land with magic.

“Speak, Magnus.” She urged him on, making him gulp. He had always needed to be careful when threading with Magnifia – she was the magic, the emotions themselves and she could be just as volatile as an enchanter.

“Don’t change.” He ended up saying lamely and from the slight jerk in the bare shoulders of her body, he realized that maybe she had become much more since they have met as magic and King. “You helped me that time and you’re helping me still. It’s just that sometimes, the pain is bigger than the help.”

“Especially when you know it’s not her.” She completed his sentence before turning around to watch him. Until Magnus, she had used and had been used, but with him as her King she had felt prospering, the island was better than before, the Greater Gods were pleased and the magical beings were more and more drawn to Magnifia, in search of a sanctuary.

Magnus nodded. “Tessa has been with me since the beginning, she was practically my sister and I lost her.” He started, but his throat clamped up as his chest felt constricted upon discussing Tessa. It was never easy, but Magnifia needed to understand. “You, taking on her appearance, had eased my loneliness up to a point. You had offered me solace with your Tessa, but you’ll never be her.”

Tessa smiled. “I don’t want to be her. I just want you to be my King.” The warlock returned the smile, feeling that the heaviness on his chest eased up just a little. “And her words had always grounded you down. That’s the only reason I’m using them, because I saw how you felt when she spoke to you. I _felt_ it even in your memories.” She continued, the sand-like dress changing its shape back to water.

“She was younger than me, but more mature.” Magnus agreed, a nostalgic expression caressing his face. “I think she was an old soul in a young body.”

“She might’ve been.” Tessa agreed, feeling the sense of peace settling in her king’s heart. “I like Alec, Magnus. He’s good to you and he’s good to us as well.” She decided to share and was pleased to feel the happiness her words caused to Magnus. “Explain to him everything, I know he will try his best to understand.”

“Your words or Tessa’s?” Magnus asked and she laughed.

“A bit of both?”

“Good enough.” The warlock nodded at her, the smile still locked on his face. A happy King was a happy reign.

“Now go, he’ll wake up soon.” She waved a hand, blinding white sparks flew their way and the two men disappeared from her grove. There were a few moments of quietness before the chill of a cold wind announced her of the appearance of someone.

“Camille.” Tessa turned around to look at the woman in front of her.

Her blond hair was pulled tight from the hair front line, forming a braided net hairstyle which fell straight down her back and highlighting her chiseled and heart-shaped face. She was wearing a body-tight gown of deep orange and yellow streaks, cut around the middle on each side, showing milky skin. There was a pattern of sewed blood red leaves covering her chest and thinning towards the waist before falling into a disarrayed manner over the plaits of the gown. Her arms were bare, except for sparkling gold bracelets that were coiled around them from wrist to elbow, matching the choker at her neck which was encrusted with rubies and was in the shape of snake with its mouth open and fangs showing as if they were getting ready to bit into her neck.

“Magnifia.” Camille’s voice drawled, her red lips parting to reveal a white smile.

“Tessa.” She was corrected, a tiny spark of annoyance rising in Camille, but she obliged –

“Tessa.” At the other woman’s smile, Camille tightened her hold on her emotions, stamping them down before Tessa could feel them. “I have been informed that the brat has been brought to us?” She asked and walked around the grove, looking curious.

“Yes. Alexander is the new Consort.”

“Such a long and boorish name.” The enchanter snickered, glancing at Tessa and scouring for her reaction.

“You can call him Alec.” Tessa shrugged, not being particularly interested in joining Camille’s games of slurring humans. She used to do it to entertain herself, but she had grown tired of them. “Is there a reason for your visit?”

Camille looked away. “I see that Magnus is still your favorite.” She decided to go for the truth, since she couldn’t skirt much around it anyway.

“He is our King.” Tessa reminded her and tasted the hot spicy taste of anger coming from Camille. This seemed to amuse her – “Why don’t you challenge him? Maybe you can be our Queen.” She taunted her, looking at her with twinkling eyes.

“You don’t need to mock me, Tessa.” Camille turned to her, her green eyes as shards of ice. “I am perfectly aware of Magnus’ powers trumping mine, but I am biding my time.”

“Oh, I know you are.” Tessa sing-sang, returning to her swing, the murmurs of running water being heard behind her. “I am just waiting for the day.”

Camille scowled. “How is Alec? Is he like Imasu or Etta?” She changed the subject, asking for what she had come for.

“Neither.” Tessa smiled and there was a pleased expression to her face which Camille disliked. It was annoying enough that Magnifia preferred Magnus for ruling, she didn’t want to think what it would mean if the brat was also becoming a favorite.

“So he’s neither infatuated with the idea of power or with the idea of love?” She arched an eyebrow, walking slowly towards Tessa.

“Not really. He’s just here for Magnus, he’s curious about Magnus.”

Camille stopped short. “True love?”

“Maybe.” Tessa replied and there was a wicked smile on her face.

“Then I have to kill it in the bud.” Camille spoke abruptly and Tessa laughed.

“Oh, please try. I’ve missed some action on this island.”

The blond woman narrowed her eyes at Tessa before she twirled once and disappeared. Tessa remained behind humming and thinking to herself that Alexander Lightwood was going to bring a new era to Magnifia.

 

**~~~**

 

Alec opened his eyes for the third time on the same day. There was a haziness to his vision, but he blinked a few times and cleared it away. He pushed up on his elbows and saw that he was in an unfamiliar room, fairy lights hanging scattered around. He saw that the walls were covered by wood vines, each vine carrying blooming flowers of various colors – the sight triggered a memory and he saw himself in a cave, disoriented and looking around, the memory quickly followed by the one of a beautiful woman who appeared in the cave and she spoke to him about Magnus and Magnifia.

He clutched at his head and ground his teeth in pain, memories hitting him one after another, the knowledge of what he’d learned so far being brought to light. He stood crouched in bed, the sheets pooled around him as he panted, feeling breathless because of the massive headache he had felt – getting your memories back felt like someone was trying to split your skull open and then force information back in, making you accept them.

But now he knew. Now he knew who Magnus was, what origins he held and that the Glass City was here. The headache pain paled in comparison with the pain he felt in his chest, with the heaviness that settled on him.

He heard the door opening, but he didn’t look up, too lost in the knowledge and also his emotions which threatened to swallow him whole. How could he face Jace or even speak to him knowing that his fiancée had known that the love of his life was trapped on his island?

“Alexander.” He heard Magnus’ voice call out to him, but he couldn’t look up just yet – he didn’t want to lose his control in front of Magnus, he didn’t want to say things that might hurt Magnus. “Alexander, please, look at me. Talk to me.” Magnus continued, the bed dipping slightly as he took a seat next to him, but didn’t dare touch him just yet.

Minutes passed and all they could hear was the sound of Alec’s shallow breathing, no words yet spoken between them. Magnus felt his heart tighten at the sight of his lover, standing crouched in the middle of the bed, hands clutching at his head resting on his knees, looking every bit of a devastated person as one would be if they found out what Magnifia truly held. He wasn’t going to pretend that he hadn’t known this would hurt Alec, but had this depended on him, he would have told him before they left Idris. Now all they could do was to work out through the pain of the truth and to build up again the trust between them.

“I know…” Alec started suddenly and it startled Magnus as he looked earnestly at the other one, waiting for him to continue. “…that you couldn’t have told me about the Glass City.” He continued, his voice low and filled with bitterness. “Or that you are part Greater God.” He added, making Magnus close his eyes – he hadn’t known that Tessa told him this much. But yet again, he hadn’t expected for her to take him so quick on the trials.

“Alexander –” He started but stopped when Alec lifted his head abruptly and looked at him with hooded eyes.

“But this doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt or that I feel like I’ve been tricked.”

Magnus looked hurt, but didn’t say anything and simply stared at Alec who seemed to tremble just slightly.

“I am angry, yes, but I guess disappointment plays a bigger part now. I have been naïve and I have betrayed my best friend.” He continued, words coming out with difficultly and while Magnus wanted to protest, he knew Alec wasn’t finished. “I’m aware that being your Consort will tie me up on sharing the knowledge I will learn here and that’s why I have betrayed Jace. I thought that by coming to Magnifia I will learn about more magical stuff or magical creatures… but I have never thought I will learn that Magnifia holds the heart of my best friend.” He spoke low and soft, showing every bit of how broken he felt. “I wish I could say…”

Magnus held his breath as he waited for Alec to continue, his own heart breaking at the sight of the other man and upon hearing his words.

“I wish I could say I don’t want to know about Magnifia.” Alec looked away as if ashamed. “But I do.” He added as if it was a secret, but then he looked back at Magnus and in his dark blue eyes, there was a determination the warlock was not sure how to place it. “And I will find a way to get Clary out of there.”

Magnus said nothing to this declaration, instead he reached for Alec’s hand, slowly as if afraid he won’t be allowed. But Alec didn’t pull his hand back and instead gripped it tighter as if Magnus was his connection to reality. With a sigh of relief, Magnus climbed further in bed and dragged Alec in his arms who clutched to him desperately. There were no tears or sobs, but Magnus could feel and hear them nonetheless. Had it been someone else, the knowledge of Glass City would have terrified them, but it wouldn’t have hurt them like it did to Alec.

“I’m sorry, Alexander.” He whispered in Alec’s hair, pressing his lips against it repeatedly. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Alec sniffed for a moment before he pulled back and looked at Magnus with a tired expression. “It’s a crazy ride with you, Magnus.” He said with the corner of his mouth trembling into a feeble smile. “But now we’re here, can you tell me everything?”

Magnus’ eyes glowed magically as he nodded. “I guess you want to start with Glass City.” He stated and saw Alec’s silent agreement in his eyes. Magnus smiled understandingly before he disentangled himself from Alec’s hold and pulled him down on the bed, both now facing one another like it was time for a bed time story.

“Glass City has existed in Magnifia since before my birth which has been many, many years ago.”

“How many?”

Magnus sighed, looking slightly embarrassed. “Two hundred years ago.”

“I’m dating an ancient.” Alec dead-panned and Magnus smiled impishly.

“It means I know lots of tricks.” The warlock said with a wink, making the other man look away in shyness. “In any case, Glass City had been created as a gate, not as a prison as many seem to think.”

Alec frowned. “A gate? For who?”

“For The Greater Gods.” Magnus replied and saw the shock on Alec’s face. “The Greater Gods’ origins are unknown even to us, but it has been rumored that they have once roamed this very realm until they have ascended to a better place. However, they have forged themselves a gateway to this realm, should they ever feel the need to come back for the sake of old times’ memories.”

“You make them sound like they are… living beings.”

Magnus chuckled. “Our legend says they are. Living beings with unimaginable powers.”

“And immortal.” Alec added with a thoughtful expression to which Magnus nodded in agreement. “So, if the Glass City is actually a gate, how come people are being imprisoned in it?”

“I’ve never been inside and I don’t plan on doing it, but my guess is that this gate isn’t your normal gate. Remember the portal? To go from one point to another, you need to transverse the space which can be infinite. Those moments between your point of leaving and your point of arrival can be used by magic and transformed into something more.” Magnus tried to explain, but Alec’s blank face told him that he was doing it poorly.

The warlock stood up on the bed and decided to make a live demonstration. “Look,” he started and drew a blue circle with his magic, electricity crackling all around it, “this is your starting point, right?” He looked at Alec to see him nod. “Now, this,” He continued and created a second circle, this time yellow, “is your ending point. Between these two,” Magnus moved his fingers and crackling red lights formed between the two circles, “this is the space. A powerful magic wielder can take this space and shape it according to his or hers desires.” He proceeded to demonstrate by creating from the red lights the image of the Glass City. “So, when one decides to cross from whichever point,” He showed to the red and yellow circles, “they will pass through the magically shaped space.”

Alec looked at the display of magic, feeling in awe and also slightly fearful – if The Greaters could build something outside of this world, then just how insanely strong they were?

“And how are people trapped in the Glass City?” Alec asked, looking from the magic display to Magnus.

“My other guess is that if Magnifia is the red point and The Greaters’ sanctuary is the yellow point, then the access to both sides is being denied. That’s how it usually works with portal as well.” He further explained by dropping a silver grey curtain over the circles. “Portals are warlock transportation, created by warlocks. But a powerful warlock can block your access to your arrival points if they are being provided with the information that your portal was created with. And if your arrival point is blocked, then you’re stuck in that space or limbo since you’ll be drifting with no point of return as your point of leaving disappears as soon as you step into the portal.”

“Wait, I’m confused.” Alec said and stood up as well, looking at the covered circles and at the red Glass City. “Portals are created by warlocks, right?” Magnus nodded and Alec continued – “But the information with which you’re creating a portal can also be the information that can get you stuck in a limbo where you’ll be drifting.” Again, Magnus nodded, but Alec scrunched his nose in thoughtfulness. “Then how come people don’t drift in the Glass City, but instead they are trapped as if in prison?”

Magnus chuckled. “You’re thinking based on the rumors spread about the Glass City, but you’re not incorrect in your assumption. However, you forget that The Greaters are not your ordinary warlocks, they have far more power than we do and my only guess is that they channel better the magic in space so drifting in limbo is avoided.”

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed even more as he asked – “Who spread those rumors about Glass City?”

“I don’t know. They were spread long before I was born.” Magnus shrugged and with a wave of his hand made the magic display gone. “Glass City is a special place between two points of access. But special doesn’t always mean good and many people have gone crazy in there.” He continued, his tone sad and heavy with memories.

“Why do they go crazy?” Alec asked on a small voice and he couldn’t help but wonder if Clary was alright.

“If you heard voices from both sides, with no one to share your thoughts, would you remain sane?” Magnus replied, his eyes hooded with dark emotions.

“Is Clary alright? Is she still…?”

“Sane?” Magnus smiled bitterly, but there was a fondness to his expression that Alec didn’t quite understand. “She’s tougher than she looks, that biscuit.”

“Biscuit?” Alec asked in confusion.

“I and Clary are friends, Alexander.” Magnus replied and looked embarrassed – yet another truth that got revealed. “She and Griff have clashed telepathically. I was later been told about this and I started visiting her quite frequently to have friendship grown between us.” He continued, seeing that Alec was quiet and pensive. “She also told me that my conversations with her keep her grounded to reality, so I tried to visit her as much as possible.”

“How can you communicate with her?” Alec interrupted him and Magnus felt oddly relieved.

“Clary is a magic clairvoyant.”

“A what?”

“A magic clairvoyant.” Magnus repeated and smiled a bit secretly. “She can foresee magical disasters or great changes in the magical world. And magic clairvoyants have telepathic abilities, like griffins.” He continued, but the confusion was still visible on Alec’s expression.

“For example, the experiments Valentine was doing – they were meant to lure out the Greaters and steal their power, to prove you, non-magical folk, are better. He had dabbled in some dark areas of the magic and would have succeeded if Clary hadn’t turned him in.”

“Valentine would have succeeded in stealing the Greaters powers?” Alec asked in shock, somehow not believing it.

“Not entirely, but he would have drawn power enough to make him a magic wielder and take over the entire realm.” Magnus explained and Alec felt like his head would explode from so many revelations. “An insane magic wielder.” He added, recalling the dark clouds that have been rolling over Magnifia – he hadn’t known at that time, but the disappearance of the whistle had affected the island’s magical balance.

Alec nodded absently as he recalled the day when Clary had denounced her father and had everyone mobilized in order to stop Valentine. “But how could have he managed?” He asked, feeling like he was missing something.

“The Whistle of Terror.” Magnus said and looked at Alec with a guarded expression. “Valentine stole it from Teika.” Before Alec could say _what,_ because Magnus knew he was, he added – “There are magical objects of The Greaters scattered on the seven islands. There are few who are aware of these powerful items.”

“But what do they do? Why are they powerful?”

“I don’t know, I’ve been trying to find out. But it seems that if an item is found, this island gets affected. So far, only the Whistle has been found which is good news for us.”

Alec pursed his lips in thought. “Could it be that all of these items can offer protection against The Greaters?”

Magnus shrugged. “Might be. The Whistle of Terror was never used and once it was retrieved, it went with Clary inside the Glass City.”

“Does Clary know about it?”

“If she does, she never told me.” Magnus said truthfully, reaching over and grabbing Alec’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “Glass City is an unknown world to me too, Alexander. And I’m not sure you can break Clary out of there.”

“Have you tried?” Alec asked and there was a slight defiance in his voice.  Magnus didn’t have anyone locked in there, why would he assume that breaking into Glass City was impossible?

“Once.” Magnus replied after a few minutes, making Alec feel ashamed for his thoughts.

“What? Why? What happened?”

Magnus smiled sadly – “How about we leave this story for another time?” He asked and his eyes spoke of moments of pain, torturous thoughts. “You’ve been taken in Magnifia’s center twice today. I’d like to hear what happened the first time.”

Alec looked like he wanted to protest to the change of subject, but Magnus didn’t look ready and he didn’t want to cause him any pain, not when Magnus had waited for him to tell him how he felt. If Magnus could wait, then so could he.

“I met Tessa. But that was Magnifia, right?”

Magnus nodded. “Tessa is an image she copied. Tessa was once a living being, but now she’s gone.” He said, but his voice sounded rough and filled with bitterness to which Alec could not come up with an explanation other than Tessa must’ve been someone really close to Magnus. “What else?”

“At first, I woke up in a cave with three ways.”

“Ah, the first trial.” Magnus spoke understandingly and frankly a bit surprised as he had thought that the first trial had happened in the grove.

“Trial? What do you mean?” Alec looked obviously confused.

A ghosted smile appeared on the warlock’s lips. “As a Consort, you’ll have to pass through three trials. Three is a magic number and once completed, you’ll be crowned as my Consort.”

“I thought we were just going to have a ceremony for our wedding.” Alec said in surprise and Magnus looked apologetic.

“I couldn’t tell you about the trials as much as I couldn’t tell you about Glass City. But being a Consort is not an easy task, as you can probably see by now.”

“Do you know what are these trials?”

“Yes and no.” Magnus replied, biting on his lower lip insecurely. “I can’t tell you. You have to face them by yourself with no prior warning.” He then admitted and Alec sighed deeply.

“Not surprising anymore.” He said, managing a feeble smile. “And will they prove to be dangerous?”

“Yes.” Magnus replied and pulled slightly on Alec’s hand to bring him closer. “But you won’t go in alone. My ring will protect you. And I’ll spell you for safeguard.”

Alec’s feeble smile turned into an amused one. “You’ll spell me?” He asked and leaned forward, his forehead knocking against Magnus’. “Will it involve naked dancing under the moonlight?”

Magnus laughed softly. “I can squeeze that in, if you want.” His other hand snaked around Alec’s nape, playing gently with his hair. No one said anything after that, the reality of what they were and what was going to follow settling heavily on them.

They spent a quiet moment, just soft touches on each other’s skin, hair, trembling breaths leaving one another’s lips, finding solitude and support in each other’s presence. It was the peace Alec needed and it was the comfort Magnus craved for. Their hearts beat in unison and they were happy together – whatever was going to come, they will face together.

The King and his Consort.

 


	17. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is finding out more about Magnifia's rules and politics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya all!  
> Thank you for the patience and I bring chapter 17 <3  
> It's freshly written (not even at my PC, but on google docs), I didn't have time to go over it again and if there are any errors, I apologize beforehand.
> 
> You might find this chapter a bit on the dark side, but remember Magnifia is not a fairytale and I never intended for it to be one :") 
> 
> Let me know your opinions <33
> 
> PS: I might not be able to update next weekend, but I do promise to try ^^;

Next day when Alec woke up, he felt panic rushing up through his sleep before he realized where he was. Looking around the room, he took into the simple details of it and also of the large terrace that opened from the opposite wall across his bed. The doors were wide open and instead of the usual view he had gotten in Idris, he was now welcomed with the sight of mountains and wild forests, the sound of birds and possible other flying creatures reaching his ears. There was a richness of scents coloring the air and Alec truly felt like he was sitting outside and not in a bed with silky sheets.

Yesterday, he had arrived to Magnifia.

After surviving two magical traumas, Alec considered himself pretty lucky, even if he had the dreadful sensation that this was far from over. But at least, he had Magnus and in the end, that’s why he was here. He wanted to know Magnus, to share his life whatever that might be. This man had a brought a spark – no, fireworks – into his dead life and he intended to return the favor.

Stretching, Alec yawned and decided that he had to get out of the bed. He and Magnus hadn’t spent the night together, Alec being too emotionally tired and Magnus, as gallant as ever, didn’t want to crowd. Despite his protests, Magnus had decided that it was best for them if they slept separately for a while.

In the end, that’s why he got this simple room, traces of Magnus barely visible – his fiancee had decorated it according to Alec’s simple style. What he hadn’t known - and neither had Alec for that manner – was that Alec missed Magnus’ cacophony of colors, the explosion of objects he has had in his room in Idris. He didn’t want this boorish room, despite its elegancy and simplicity, he wanted small chairs to trip over, scattered pillows to make a fashionable statement on the floor, he needed Magnus’ jewelry boxes to clog the vanity table… Alec sighed – he just needed Magnus here with him.

But he wasn’t here and Alec understood why and he was going to act like a mature man. A groan left his lips as he hit the mattress in frustration – no, he wanted to whine and have Magnus move in with him or him moving in with Magnus. He stared at the ceiling and huffed an exasperated sigh before he motivated himself and dragged out of bed.

Moments later, he was out of the room and again the feeling that he was rather in the woods than in a room intensified. Magnus had told him he had a villa, but perhaps he had forgotten to mention that his villa was built around the huge trunk of an old tree which was definitely magical. What tree sported spiral wooden stairs instead of branches? Alec tried not to gape at this and instead looked, wondering how this house was built; he saw circular corridors with doors made of natural wood, more like the tree had created them than people. The ceiling seemed to be made of leaves of all colors and he immediately looked at the floor, expecting to see the multitude of leaves under his feet. To his disappointment, there was only simple and polished wood.

With a sigh he moved further on the corridor when he stopped short because somewhere from above something landed in front of him – it was a cat and it had the most luminous eyes, like yellow orange beacons. His face looked kind of squashed and his whole body was covered with long and sticking up fur. It seemed wild, but in the same time it looked domestic.

“Hello, kitty.” Alec crouched and stretched his hand at the cat who looked at him evenly. “Who are you? Here, kitty, here.” He beckoned it, wanting to pet it even for a moment. He was an avid lover of cats. But the cat simply stared at him, its eyes studying him all the time. With a sigh, Alec looked at it resigned – “Can you you take me to Magnus?” He decided to ask, wondering if the cats in Magnifia had a different behaviour or had abilities like Aquila.

The cat meowed low before stood on its four, swishing its tail in an arrogant but beckoning manner. To his utter surprise and delight, Alec followed the cat curiously, amused at its antics as it seemed to always look back at him as if making sure he was following.

“You’re a peculiar little thing, aren’t you?” He chuckled and the cat meowed again as if in approval. Okay, maybe the cat wasn’t going to come to him for petting, but at least it was acknowledging him now.

They walked on the circular corridor, reached a spiral staircase and climbed down on it, amazed on how sturdy and forest like they were. The rail was of iron and it was covered in green leaves and white flowers decorated them here and there. He also realized that the walls surrounding the trunk is made of colored stone bricks, giving it a weird but interesting medieval look.

The staircase was broad and even if it was spiral, it didn’t cause one to feel dizzy or worried about stepping wrongly, it seemed like it was just a stroll in the woods and everything was just right. Alec and the cat finally reached the end of the staircase and the cat turned to give him another seizing look before swishing its tail and going ahead. Alec looked curiously around and despite the big trunk of the tree, there wasn’t a corridor, but only an immense room with bookcases on either side and scattered armchairs and tables.

It looked like a living room or an open space where people gathered to have a chat or read a book while sipping some fancy drink. He was amazed by the bookcases which were tall enough to need a ladder to reach the top shelf.

The cat meowed drawing his attention from the books. Alec turned and saw Simon lounging on an armchair, the cat purring in his lap.

“I see you’ve met Church.” He said with a lazy smile, scratching the cat behind his ears. “He’s the guide around here.”

“Guide?” Alec asked in confusion as he approached them, feeling a pang of envy at Simon for being able to pet Church.

“Yes, our guests are always met by Church so they don’t _wander_ about.” Simon explained and Alec felt a bit stung.

“I am not a guest.” Alec said sulkily making Simon laugh.

“Church knows his duties. You’re still on trials for the Consort.” 

Alec sighed as he eased himself in an armchair in front of Simon. “I guess you’re right.”

“Giving up?”

“What? No, no.” Alec shook his head vehemently at Simon’s suggestion. “I am just wondering how will I handle everything if not even a cat is giving me a chance.”

Simon looked at Alec with a mix of confusion and curiosity on his face. “Church is not cuddly with strangers, even a soon to be Consort. It took me years and lots of cat food to have him come sit in my lap.” He confessed, having guessed that Alec was just worried about not being liked by the family cat. “And don’t worry, he’s not the only cat around. You’ll get plenty of playtime with that one.” 

At his words, Alec’s expression changed immediately and Simon had to laugh. “You’re truly a cat lover.” He added through his laughter, eyes squinting in merriment.

“Well...they are beautiful and gracious and they can take away pain.” Alec mumbled embarrassed, glancing at Church which seemed busy to wash his fur.

“Magnus is going to die when he hears this.” Simon laughed again and this time he stomped his feet on the floor, disrupting Church from his activities and making him jump away with an angry meow.

“Why? He doesn’t like cats...that much?” Alec asked confused, wondering why would his love for cats be considered a reason of dying for Magnus.

“Oh, he adores cats. Just tell him. You’ll see.” Simon spoke mysteriously, but he showed no sign of continuing this subject. “Anyway, what are you doing today? You should be resting, you had a big day yesterday.”

Alec shrugged. “I am not sure. But I am not tired and Magnus said he is going to be out for most of this day.”

“Want the tour then?” Simon asked, already half rising from his seat.

“Yeah, sure.” Alec said immediately, standing up. “Can you take me to Glass City?” He asked and Simon looked at him warily.

“Clary. You want to see her.” He said and Alec nodded enthusiastically. “But I can’t take you there.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Both.” Simon sighed as he passed a hand through his hair, ruffling it. “Glass City has wards, it’s not like you get to stroll in a garden and get out. Without the proper company or equipment, you can’t get near Glass City.”

Alec frowned. “Are you saying that only Magnus can take me there?”

“I can take you too.” Simon smiled mockingly. “But I won’t. You’re not yet aware of what living in Magnifia means and I won’t risk taking you there just for a whim.”

Alec seethed. “It’s not a whim. Clary’s my friend and she’s been locked away _here_ for five years.” He said and glared at Simon. “I just need to know she’s alright.”

“She is.” Simon replied with a nonchalant shrug which only made Alec want to hit him. Didn’t he understand?! This wasn’t something he needed to hear, it was something he needed to _see_. “And before you get angry, think about where you are and who you’re talking to.” The enchanter added and revealed teeth in a feral grin.

“You think you scare me?” Alec stood his ground, not backing down just because Simon had magic. Sure, it was clear who would win in the end, but what kind of Consort would he be if he allowed Simon to threaten him?

The enchanter laughed, eyes closing momentarily and when they opened they were silver. “I think I can.” He spoke to Alec who narrowed his eyes at the silver eyes, not sure what they meant or if they were danger - he recalled Tessa and her eyes and their hue of silver so he could assume that it was a signal of when they would start using their powers.

“And how would you explain it to Magnus, your King?” Alec asked, glancing around for something to defend himself with. He didn’t have his bow and quiver and the room was more or less filled with books and chairs. Sure, he could break a table’s leg and hit Simon with it, but it might take him a while to break it and in that time Simon could probably kick him with some magic and he’d be done.

Simon shrugged. “I’ll tell him you ran away. Wouldn’t be the first.” He said, aware that his curse was activating, but thankfully, Alec didn’t know about it and of what the red welts across his forearms might mean.

Alec’s blue eyes flashed angrily. “Shouldn’t you be on your King’s side?” He asked, not clearly understanding why was Simon trying to make him cower.

“Sure, but what he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.” Simon taunted Alec, red sparks appearing at his fingers.

“You’re bluffing.” The other man said, not really believing Simon would dare harm him or Magnus.

A quick and sharp pain made Alec gasp. His eyes widened in shock at Simon.

“You were saying?” Simon grinned, head tilted to one side. “But I’ll give you an advantage, just to be fair.” He smiled and waved his hand and his bow and quiver appeared on the armchair he had been sitting. “Magnus told me you’re an excellent –” Not sooner he finished his sentence that Alec shot his arrow. “ – archer.” Simon barely had the time to deflect it. “Well, he wasn’t exaggerating about that.”

Alec nocked another arrow. “Next one won’t miss.”

Simon grinned happily. “Oh, that sounds challengingly.” He created his own arrow, a flaming one and pointed it at Alec from a similar bow.

“Why do you do this?” Alec couldn’t help but ask, thinking that it’s not even his second day in Magnifia and he was already magically wounded and threatened by someone he had believed to be trustworthy.

“Why do you think?”

“Crazy much?”

Laughter left Simon’s lips. “Partially.” He said and with an amused sigh, made his bow and arrow dissipate into thin air. “But mostly because it was a test.”

Alec stared incredulously. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” He gritted out and pulled back the arrow, intent on letting it go. Simon narrowed his eyes, but didn’t move. “You threaten me and then goad me into a fight for a fucking test?! What the fuck is wrong with you all?? Do you enjoy torturing people who come to this island?!”

“Wow, that’s a dirty mouth you got there.”

“Simon!” Alec hissed angrily and the enchanter rolled his eyes before lifting his arms in surrender.

“C’mon, Alec, let down the arrow and I’ll explain.”

“I think I’ll keep it like this. I find it works on jerks like you.” Alec refused, his eyes two blue flames of anger.

“Fine, suit yourself.” Simon sighed and resumed his seat on the armchair, the tip of Alec’s arrow following him dutifully. “Magnifia is a place of magic, luxury and betrayal.” He said and magicked himself a glass of wine. “Anyone can be your enemy, even your long last friend or lover.” He continued, the bitterness in his voice making Alec frown.

“And this whole test was done because…?”

“Because you need to be prepared. In any moment with anyone.” Simon looked at him dead in the eye, his expression serious and warningly. “You are Magnifia’s Consort, but Magnus will not always be by your side. Like now for example.”

Alec said nothing as he knew Simon was right; but still he kept his arrow nocked no matter how much his fingers seemed to get numb.

“I know Magnus didn’t have time to present to you the dynamics of your stay here, but I’ll be the one to trip you at your every move.” Simon smiled meanly and lifted his glass in mock toasting.

“What do you mean?” Alec’s heart started to beat faster. He knew that he and Magnus haven’t gotten the time to talk much, but this was getting ridiculous - there was always someone else to present to him the conditions of his staying here.

“It means that I will challenge you every time we meet. I will guide you into avoiding traps or getting out of tricky situations.” Simon explained, looking at his glass curiously. “I’m an enchanter, Alec and I’m not sure how much you know about my people.” He waited for Alec to reply.

“I only know that you’re part fairy and part Greater God.”

“Too little to be able to survive here.” Simon mused as he took a taste from the wine. “Enchanters are tricksters.” He started and gestured to Alec to take a place and to give up on the threatening arrow. Begrudgingly, Alec lowered his arrow, but kept his hold on its end, keeping a ready hand making Simon smile. “An enchanter will trick you into giving your family, your future child and your own life if you’re not careful. And you’ll do everything willingly without even knowing you were tricked until it’s too late and nothing can be done. As the fairies, we are happy to create mischief.”

Alec opened his mouth to ask something, but at the quick glance from Simon, he shut it. If an enchanter was a trickster, then every question of his will give him an advantage.

“Good, you’re learning.” Simon nodded his head in approval. “We’ll use everything we can get from you – words, emotions, actions and expressions. We’re without mercy and any pleas makes us feel better.”

“Okay, okay, you’ve convinced me. You’re the scum of Magnifia.” Alec interrupted impatiently, ignoring Simon’s half glare. “Tell me how do I trick you instead?”

“You can’t. Tricking people is our legacy, we get born with it. But you can avoid getting tricked.” Simon replied with a shrug, leaning forward and looking at Alec with an intense gaze. “Or at least tiptoe around an enchanter’s or fairy’s game. A fairy is usually easier to avoid, but an enchanter is ten times a fairy.”

“God, you sound so awfully proud by your origins.” Alec groaned, letting his arrow and bow down, flexing his fingers out of numbness.

“Mistake number one.” Simon chuckled and trapped Alec’s neck with an arch of crackling red energy. “Never let your guard down, my dear Alec, or you’ll get trapped.”

“But you said you’re not going to hurt me!” Alec tried not to move and meet the fiery looking arch.

“Did I?” Simon grinned as he studied his nails. “All I did was to lure you in a false sense of security. And what did I tell you in the beginning?”

“Everyone can betray me.”

“Exactly.”

“Fine, you made your point. Now can you release me?”

“Nope.” Simon hummed and stood up, going to one of the bookcases and looking at it curiously. “What did I tell you about enchanters?”

Alec groaned. “That they enjoy torturing?”

Simon laughed and looked over his shoulder at Alec. “And what else?”

“No pleading or you’ll get off on it.” The other man threw sarcastically, but Simon seemed pleased.

“Now… what should I read?”

Alec regretted the moment he stepped out of his room.

 

**~~~**

 

Magnus sighed as he looked at the stony building in front of him, but he knew it was a necessary visit. The reports he has gotten from Ragnor were not something he could oversee and as much as he had let Camille get away with some of her actions – only for Magnifia’s sake – he couldn’t let her behaviour pass unnoticed.

The earth shook beneath him, opening up as stone stairs half covered in moss pushed up towards the ground and forming a passage to the Grey Castle. Magnus sighed, but he was used to this kind of magical display. But it was an impressive building, Magnus had agreed on many occasions, but while his villa was a warm and natural place, Camille’s castle was filled with the screams of the dead and tortured, the walls of grey stone holding many souls trapped there.

Despite the elegant manner Camille held herself, the castle was from horror stories – there were huge fangs rising from the stone in front of the main door which was made to look like it was a mouth opening, tiny and sharp teeth forming the top frame. Right above it, there were two deep black holes and Magnus knew those holes were actual tunnels for Camille’s bats, her pets which brought her the prey she needed for _experimenting._ The stone front rose up in different carvings depicting faces of strong animals or people writhing in pain, the roof ending with a gargoyle made of stone and looking over the comers with vicious eyes and open mouth, showing fangs.

Magnus climbed up the stairs, the door in front of him opening without him having to knock. With confidence, he entered the cold interior of the castle, torches lighting up on each side of the walls, revealing columns covered in thorny red roses and at the far end, wide stairs forking in the middle to two more sets of stairs. At the top of the main staircase, Camille stood in all of her glory, dressed in a deep red gown, sleeveless and showing a lot of cleavage.

“My King.” She spoke endearingly, but both of them knew it was mocking.

“Camille.” Magnus greeted her with a short nod before he approached her. She smiled from above, not moving yet to climb down the stairs. “I see you haven’t decorated lately.” He stopped, having walked half of the way and inviting her to covers hers. While he was stronger than her, appearances must be kept.

Camille held his gaze for a few moments before she shrugged elegantly and decided to give course to his invitation and join him half way. “Not here.” She replied and her mauve painted lips curved into a sadistic smile.

“Good, never invite me elsewhere.” Magnus replied with disgust, making her smile.

“Oh, Magnus. You never understand power.” She stopped in front of him, her green eyes sizing him up hungrily.

“And you do?” He arched an eyebrow in a mocking manner.

She licked her lower lip teasingly. “Very much, my sweet dear King.” Camille lifted her hand and touched the lapel of his vest. She might find him faulty in manners of ruling, but the man had an impeccable fashion sense – the snug deep green pants matched his white silk chemise coupled with a burgundy vest. Her hand moved from his chest to his arm, squeezing slightly and sighing at the hard feel she got from beneath all of the silk.

Magnus watched her impassively, but made no move to refuse her touch or reprimand her antics towards him. “We need to talk, Camille, of your latest incursions in and out of Magnifia.” He announced and her green eyes lifted to meet his.

“Oh? You’re here to give me a spanking?” She purred and got closer to him, glueing her body to his.

“Just a warning this time.” Magnus replied coolly, remaining as stiff as possible. “You’ve taken too many liberties, Camille, and I won’t tolerate another toe in the wrong lane.”

She laughed in his face, her long nails scraping his neck, leaving some red lines behind. “You can’t possibly want to ban me from delivering sweet emotions to Magnifia, do you?”

Magnus gritted his teeth and grabbed her hand before she dug his veins out. “We’ve agreed to a limit. You overstepped it.”

Camille sighed dramatically. “ _Ten_ people a month is hardly a fair limit.”

“Then kill them slower.” Magnus narrowed his eyes, cursing himself for even saying these words. But this was a thing they have agreed upon a long time ago and he had to follow it.

“I try, but they die quickly.” She shrugged and removed her hand from Magnus’ grip, massaging it gently. “And I didn’t even get to their head.”

Magnus tried not to think too much of Camille’s torture methods. “I don’t care. You’re not taking anyone over ten. If you do it again and I will find out, Camille, I swear I’m coming after you.”

Camille sneered at him. “Now you’re big on threats, aren’t you? Is it because of your new Consort?” She mocked him, conjuring a mirror and showing Magnus a smiling Alec. “Pretty little thing, isn’t he? Reminds me of Will.”

Magnus’ power exploded in the room and sent Camille and her mirror flying on the stairs. “I’m not joking, Camille.” He approached her, blue flames engulfing his frame and his eyes shone – his cat eyes.

The enchanter gulped, but she didn’t cower away. “That’s so bad. And here I thought we were having a nice chat.” There was a sudden gasp and Camille’s hand flew at her throat as if she was suffocating.

“Don’t forget, Camille. I am your King and I will chase you to the end of the Seven Islands if you cross me again.”

Camille’s eyes turned silver and Magnus found himself pushed back a few steps, her own power trying against his. She lifted herself from the stairs, but her knees were shaking under the pressure of her King’s power. “And I will find a way, Magnus. I will find a way to take away your kingdomship.”

Magnus grinned ferally. “Try if you can, my darling. I know all of your tricks.” He said and waved his hand, his magic forming a blue whip which slashed over her face making her scream in horror. Camille was a vanitous woman and Magnus going for her face was the greatest attack he could have done.

“We shall see, my _King_.” She spat the last word, gripping her necklace and breaking the yellow stone, a portal forming immediately. Without waiting for Magnus’ reply, she slipped through it and left him alone.

Magnus looked around, waiting. Then with one powerful roar, his magic hit every bit of the castle, creating dents in the columns, walls and stairs. He wasn’t looking to destroy the castle, but he wanted every one to know who was the King in Magnifia – even the minions of Camille.

As he turned away from the chaos he created, on the wall behind him, words carved themselves in deep blue – _I am your King, you will obey to my rules._

 

**~~~**

 

A couple of hours later, Ragnor entered the relaxing area only to come to a halt, looking shocked from Simon to Alec.

“By The Greaters Gods, what in their name do you think you’re doing?” He asked Simon as he went to Alec and murmured something, the crackling red arch freezing and then easily crumbling to pieces.

“Teaching Alec.” Simon replied easily while Alec massaged his neck, feeling it stiff.

“What? How not to move his neck?” Simon rolled his eyes. “You need to be careful, Simon. It’s not in our tasks to kill the Consort!”

“But I will kill the Regent.” Alec spoke and made a lunge towards Simon who laughed and pulled away from Alec’s reach.

“No, you shall not.” Ragnor grabbed Alec by the arms, holding him back. “Simon is a bit crude, but he is trying to help.”

“By getting my neck fried by magic?” Alec shot back, watching Simon with mean eyes.

“First of all, you got your neck under my magic all by yourself.” The enchanter tutted him, waving his finger at him as if in do-not-lie motion. “Second of all, had you stopped cursing me - Ragnor, this one needs a soap for his mouth – I might have released you after the first hour. And lastly, I was just going to but Ragnor had to ruin it all!”

Ragnor threw Simon a distrusting look. “Either way, you two need to stop. Simon, apologize.”

Simon’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Why?”

“Because you failed your task and you had more or less attacked the Consort.”

“I did not fail my task!” Simon looked indignant at Ragnor, crossing his arms in defiance. “If anything, I taught him that magic will be something he cannot conquer no matter how much he struggles or cusses at someone.”

Alec struggled in Ragnor’s hold, wanting to reach Simon one way or another. No one in his life had jerked his chain as much as Simon did and now all he wanted to do was to show Simon just what he had learned.

“Simon, just get out of here. We’ll talk about this later.” Ragnor ushered him away and Simon seemed to resist for a moment there before he waved his hand like whatever and left the room. As soon as the footsteps of the enchanter disappeared upstairs, Ragnor let go of Alec’s arms.

“Is there a thing here, restraining people against their will?” He asked Ragnor and while he was aware that his anger and annoyances wasn’t directed at the counselor, he couldn’t help himself.

“Sit down, Consort.” Ragnor invited him with a patient expression.

“Call me Alec, I’m not a Consort yet.”

“We will get on first name basis once you’ve been here a while. For now, you’re a Consort nonetheless.”

Alec glowered, but said nothing and took his seat although he had been sitting there already for two hours. “What now?” He asked kind of rudely, but Ragnor didn’t seem to mind. After all, he was friends with the likes of Simon.

“As I’m sure Simon didn’t tell you what you’ll be doing here, I am going to start from there.” Ragnor said and waved his hand, a book flying into it immediately. “Magnus will be busy these days as his duties as King beckon him to leave during the day. I and Simon have been tasked to help you understand your role here and also to know what sort of dangers you will face.” He paused and glanced from his book at Alec who tried his best not to look disappointed. “I’m well aware you would have preferred Magnus teaching you all this stuff, but unfortunately it is not possible.”

“I understand.” Alec replied stoically.

Ragnor’s lips curled just slightly. “Simon will help you understand the dangers of Magnifia and how to better defend yourself.”

“Yeah, he’s doing a fantastic job so far.”

The counselor chuckled. “I won’t apologize for his behaviour, but you must be aware that he is only trying to help. Out there, you will encounter beings who truly want to harm you and they won’t simply pretend to do it.”

Alec knew and understood all of this, but still Simon had been more or less a pain in the ass. He could have told Alec to be prepared or to expect such a behaviour, not to goad him into a fight and then pin him to the armchair with magic.

“Consort, it will do you no good to hold it against Simon.” Ragnor broke through his thoughts, looking at him understandingly. “The quicker you accept that this is how he will train you, the easier it will be for everyone.”

“Fine. I will try not to murder him next time.” Alec conceded as he crossed his arms defiantly.

“Excellent.” Ragnor smiled crookedly and took the seat Simon had vacated earlier. “Now, let’s continue. My task will be to school you into Magnifia’s history and population. We will discuss what your functions as Consort are and also, about the ceremony.”

Alec frowned. “Ceremony?”

“Yes, after the trials have ended there will be a ceremony for you to be crowned as a Consort.”

“What can you tell me about the trials? Magnus was vague.” Alec asked and Ragnor looked at him curiously.

“Unfortunately, not very much.” The counselor agreed to share, even if the reply was everything but informative. “All I can say is that each trial is different for each Consort. What you experience on your trials will be something else from what the other Consort experienced.”

“So none of the other Consort saw a cave?” Alec pondered out loud and Ragnor studied him carefully this time.

“When did this happen?”

“I think when I was out the first time.”

“The cave is not a trial, not in the real sense of the word.” Ragnor explained and Alec’s interest piqued.

“So it means that you know about the cave?”

“I have heard about it.”

“Never been to it?”

“Not really.”

“But what did you hear?”

“That there are three roads and one must choose one of them to wander. Which one did you choose?”

“The one with the woodsy skull.” Alec replied and wondered if this meant something. “Do you know what it might mean?”

“Yes and no.” Ragnor answered, opening his book and setting it on the table between them. He showed Alec a picture which was similar to the cave he had decided to walk through. “The courage path.” Ragnor named it and Alec looked up at him in surprise. “It’s the path that few take it, but those who value strength and honor will always choose it.”

“What about the other two? The one with the crystals and the lake?”

“The crystals path is the richness path and it is usually taken by those who crave for wealth, luxury.” He flicked the page and showed Alec the same path he had seen in the cave. “The lake is the safety path and it will be chosen by the ones afraid to make the jump.” Another page was turned over and it revealed the lake where he had found himself. “Water is a source of comfort, of life and those who are afraid to try more will select complacency.”

Alec gulped. “What did the other Consorts pick?” He asked on a small voice, his mind wandering back at the time he had found himself in the cave. He would have never gone for the lake as it will have made him a sitting duck and doing nothing was not his motto. The crystals path had tempted him and he had deemed in that moment that temptation was not the right answer to the place where he was. The woodsy skull had been his only choice and should have he met his end there, he would have take it nonetheless.

Ragnor smiled. “Ask our King this.”

“Great, one more thing to ask Magnus. Hopefully he will be home sometime.” Alec replied bitterly as he eased back in his seat, aware that he was behaving like a child. “Sorry, Ragnor.” He added, looking ashamed at the green warlock.

“It’s alright.” Ragnor replied understandingly. “All I ask for is to have patience. Magnifia’s politics are not like Idris’ politics and there might be some times when the King must be away.”

“Tell me about Magnifia’s politics.” Alec asked, wanting to know and to understand Magnus even when he was away.

Ragnor’s eyes crinkled as the corners of his mouth curled up. “We’ll get there. Just let me add one more thing – Catarina, another warlock, will show you around. So please don’t wander by yourself.”

“Because it will be dangerous?” Alec sighed, feeling like he was treated like a very breakable piece of porcelain.

“Yes.” Ragnor nodded gravely. “Magnifia is a different world. Any of the laws that applied in the Seven Islands… will not apply here.”

“I don’t want to sound conceited, but shouldn’t a Consort have more weight to its title?”

The counselor grinned and there was no kindness in that smile. “Not when a Consort means a shot at longevity.”

Alec straightened up, his heart thundering. “What do you mean?”

“When someone kills a Consort, they will gain more magic and years in their life.”

Alec felt like he was being slapped over and over again. This couldn’t be happening. It was one thing to understand that Glass City was here and another that he was going to watch his back at every moment. Then a treacherous voice whispered in his head – didn’t you ask for thrills, for escaping your boorish life, for _Magnus_?

“But how…?” He asked Ragnor who watched him with worried eyes.

“As a Consort, you will be touched by the King’s magic, implicitly Magnifia’s magic. Such magic doesn’t just brush over you, it will seep into your blood and your bones and it will give a longer life, a healthier body.” Ragnor replied and turned half of the pages from the book to a chapter entitled _Consort_. “We didn’t realize that these abilities could be passed until someone killed a Consort.”

The breath hitched in the back of Alec’s throat, but he wasn’t afraid for him, he was worried about Magnus – had it been his Consort? “Who was it?”

“Not someone from Magnus’ past. It was an older King, one of the firsts.” Ragnor passed his green fingers over the page’s title. Alec thought he saw a bit of nostalgia in his gesture and maybe, hidden pain.

“How old are you?” Alec dared to ask, startling Ragnor.

The green warlock smiled mysteriously. “If you’re asking if Magnus is older than me, he’s not. I’ve been counselor to many Kings and Queens before Magnus came along.”

“Then how come you haven’t claimed the throne for Magnifia?”

“Ruling isn’t for me, Consort. Besides, my powers aren’t as formidable as the ones Kings and Queens possess.”

“But –” Alec wanted to protest, but Ragnor stopped him.

“This isn’t about me, Consort. I believe you were asking about the safety of a Consort.” Alec nodded absently, now curious about Ragnor and his personal life – if someone without the powers of a King had survived so many years, then he could learn from Ragnor and do it too. “Once the Consort was killed, the Queen at that time decreed that every future Consort should have their magic protection tripled so no one could threaten a Consort’s life again. Surely, such things didn’t stop opportunists and more rules were set.”

“Such as?”

“Teach the Consort to fight and avoid direct confrontation with magic wielders. Tell the Consort the history of Magnifia and of the creatures that inhabit it. Show the Consort Magnifia and its places, escape routes in case danger arises.”

“And has it worked so far?”

Ragnor smiled. “Yes. Consorts have died either of natural causes or because they fled Magnifia without telling the King or Queen.”

A frown formed on Alec’s forehead. “They tried to flee?”

“Yes. Some Consorts thought that Magnifia was a land of riches, a place where they could live the rest of their lives in peace, eating grapes out of slaves’ fingers. As you can see, the truth is far from their imagination.”

“But they didn’t know about the magic… the dangers? Were they not warned?”

“They were. But in front of riches, no one sees the danger of magic.”

Alec fell quiet for a few moments and recalled the richness path in the caves, wondering just how many have gone that way and ended up in a dangerous situation. How many have thought they could handle Magnifia and the truth have scared them away, sending them to a certain death? He had seen the kraken destroying the Mistico, what could those tentacles do a human’s body?

“You’re different, Consort.” Ragnor broke him out of his thoughts, Alec blinking in confusion at the other warlock. “I don’t know what drove you to come here, but you have a strong will and spirit. You’re not here for riches or safety, that much is clear.”

“I came for Magnus.”

“And that’s an adventure itself which requires lots of courage.” Ragnor nodded in approval. “There will be many things which will test your faith in our King, your will to remain here and your own morality.”

“Morality?” Alec asked in confusion.

“Yes.” Ragnor nodded and it looked like was about to spew a bitter pill. “In case of crimes, you try to find who’s guilty and proofs are required. Your punishments are sometimes mild, other times harsh depending on the crime level.” He continued and watched Alec nod his head in agreement. “Here is not the same. Magic leaves traces every time it’s used and you can tell who’s guilty. Once found, the guilty will be traded over to Camille.”

“Why Camille?”

“She is our tortionnaire.”

“What?” Alec asked in confusion.

“Our torturer. Magnifia needs a balance of good and bad emotions.” Ragnor started, but Alec stopped him –

“Magnus told me about this. She’s the one bringing the emotions born out of pain, torture.”

Ragnor nodded. “Yes, we have a quota of people we give to her.”

“Give?” Alec felt bewildered with each revelation he was having today. “You’re talking about human lives!”

“Wrong.” Ragnor looked at him sadly. “We are talking about magic wielder criminals. Those who are actually hunting other lesser beings and kill them for sports. Those who will hunt a Consort for his life and magic.”

Alec stood up, it was too much. “Let’s stop here. I don’t want to know more right now.”

Ragnor stood up with him. “As you wish, Consort.”

Alec turned away and only his self-control stopped him from running up the stairs. In what world had he dived in?  



	18. Strengths and desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec spend quality time together and get to know each other more intimately. More secrets spill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... I didn't post last weekend, but I hope this chapter will earn my forgiveness from y'all? ^^;;  
> I'm not sure what to say about this chapter, other than enjoy it XD (and that it's very fresh, unchecked for spelling so I do apologize for any errors!)
> 
> Let me know your opinions? ^^/  
> xoxo
> 
> PS: I miss Shadowhunters :(

Alec entered his room feeling emotionally tired. He was just realizing just how foolish and naive he had been. Not only he had let infatuation decide his future, but he had also allowed his heart feel more for the man who seemed just as dangerous as a kraken.

The door closed behind him with a finite sound, just like his life was sealed now. Because he knew he wouldn’t change anything from what happened so far, even if the opportunity presented itself. He couldn’t go back to not knowing what magic was or felt like, he couldn’t go back to not knowing Magnus. Even if he had jumped into this crazy world filled with magic, creatures he hadn’t seen before, where he was just as powerless as a new born baby, Alec didn’t want to go back to a life where he knew nothing.

But this didn’t mean he couldn’t feel drained or...even afraid. He wanted to be with Magnus, to be his Consort, but how could he when this very precise position was a threat to his life? He was a warrior, a trained soldier...but what could one do in front of magic, fangs and talons?

Alec sighed as he passed a hand through his hair, numbly walking towards his bed. A meow drew his attention and Alec startled at the sight of the cat lounging on his bed. It had long, white– grey fur and greenish eyes which seemed to twinkle at him. Its bushy tail swished left and right, in a playful manner.

“And who are you?” Alec asked, approaching it slowly, not wanting to scare it. He’d really enjoy the quiet company of a cat.

Another meow was given in response and the cat rolled on its back, playing with its paws in the air as if signaling Alec to come and play with it. The man chuckled and realized that this must be the other cat Simon had been talking about. “You want to play?” He asked and the meow he heard was enough of an answer for him. It seemed as if the cats of Magnifia understood his words, even if they couldn’t speak.

With a happy sigh, he got closer to the bed, sitting on it carefully and playing with his fingers around its paws, making the cat chase them. Soon enough, he was smiling broadly, his worries forgotten and the truth of his future here cast aside. He hadn’t lied when he had said to Simon that he believed that cats could take away the pain. In each and every occasion he had found himself in the company of a cat, anything that might have disturbed him during the day or in that moment disappeared like... _magic_.

Just like now.

In this moment he found the peace and time he needed to reassure his heart, to ease his mind and relax his body. He could see things not as tragically as earlier, but as a challenge he had been aware that was awaiting him on Magnifia. Sure, things weren’t as he was used to, but that’s why he was here – to learn and to get better. He was not a quitter, Lightwoods were not born quitters and when life turned hard, they were taught to face it and win over all.

As a Consort, he needed to offer Magnus his emotions and he needed to protect himself as well. He wasn’t going to crumble at the sight of first unknown danger, he’ll get through this, he just needed the knowledge and the skills. Ragnor and Simon were there to offer him and Magnus… Magnus was going to teach him how to love a man without restrictions. For the first time, Alec was open to everything someone had to offer, he was ready to welcome any kind of emotion in his life – love, pain, happiness, distress, everything.

There was a knock on the door and he looked at it startled, his hand slowing down in patting the cat which was now purring pleased. “Come in?” He said unsure and the door creaked slightly and a blue face with long white hair framing it popped from behind the door.

“Hello, you must be Alec. I am Catarina, can I come in?”

Alec nodded in surprise. He had gotten used with Ragnor’s green skin, but he hadn’t expected that there were other people with different skin color other than him. Guess he should stop being surprised at this point.

“Sorry to bother you, I know you asked Ragnor for some time alone, but I was anxious to meet you.” She talked happily, entering the room and looking radiantly despite her blue skin.

“It’s no bother.” Alec finally said, standing up from the bed and went to her, taking her hand and kissing it as a greeting. “Nice to meet you, Catarina.”

The woman giggled pleased. “Just like the princes in the books.” She said dreamily, unaware of Alec’s confused expression. “You’re very handsome, Alec. I can see why Magnus had fallen for you.”

The man blushed at her blunt confession and tried not to look too embarrassed. “Thank you. I think the feeling is mutual.” He added in an undertone making her smile broadly.

“I know. It’s all over your aura.”

“My what?”

“Aura.” Catarina explained, her blue eyes twinkling amused. “Everyone has an aura surrounding their physical bodies and the strongest emotions they feel give it color.”

“I didn’t know.” Alec said with a shy smile.

“You couldn’t have.” She replied honestly, chuckling just a little. “Only magic wielders or with a direct connection to magic can see a person’s aura. However, few know how to read it.”

“And I’m guessing you’re one of those few.” Alec supplied while Catarina nodded enthusiastically.

“It’s my specialty, besides healing.” She said, surprising Alec.

“I didn’t know magic could be used in healing.”

Catarina hummed in agreement. “It can, but not many know how to do it. Even Magnus has issues channeling his magic into healing mode.” She said and moved towards the bed where the cat was still purring. “I see you’ve met Chairman Meow.”

“Who?” Alec asked in confusion, turning to look at Catarina and the cat. “The cat’s name is Chairman Meow?”

The woman laughed softly. “Yes, he is. Chairman Meow is Magnus’ cat.”

“What about Church?”

“Church is everyone’s cat.”

Alec felt his head spinning. “I’m definitely missing something.”

“Chairman Meow is loyal to Magnus and he is usually in the King’s chambers. Church is the guide of this house, he is like a guardian if you wish to consider him so. He will protect the house of unwanted strangers while Chairman Meow will protect the King and the Consort.”

“How?”

“These are magical cats, Alec. They share strong connections with us.” Catarina scratched gently behind Chairman Meow’s ears, making it purr even more. “A warning given in advance can help us protect better.”

Alec felt amazed at this lesson. “That’s why he was here… in my room?”

“Most probably. Magnus is out and it is his duty to look over you. Of course, it is everyone’s duty to look after the Consort.” She smiled at him warmly, but he wasn’t feeling particularly pleased.

“I don’t want to be babysitted.”

Catarina laughed. “Of course you don’t. You’re a warrior prince after all.” She winked at him playfully. “But this magical land is full of dangers and until you can protect on your own, you have to let us do our job.” She paused and gave him a coy look. “Besides, I don’t mind babysitting a handsome Consort such as yourself.”

Alec felt himself blush again, but he brushed it with a crooked smile. “You’re a handful, aren’t you?”

“You don’t even know.” Catarina grinned impishly.

 

**~~~**

 

Later that day, Magnus returned to his home, looking tired and magically drained. Church welcomed him with a reproachful meow.

“I know, but I am King after all.” He mumbled to the cat which rubbed against his legs as if in understanding. Magnus leaned down to pass an absent scratch behind his ears.

“Did you fight the gargoyles again?” Simon asked from the stairs, looking at Magnus with a critical eye.

“Not necessarily.” Magnus smiled at the enchanter, walking further in the house, past the foyer and touching the old trunk of tree. He closed his eyes and gold light seemed to emanate from the tree before it flowed into Magnus’ body.

“You need to take it from your Consort now.” Simon spoke again and Magnus nodded absently.

“I will once he is ready. Speaking of, how was Alec feeling today?”

“Peachy.” Simon said before he winced. “He might not be happy.” Another wince. “Okay, he is not happy at all.”

“What happened?” Magnus asked, worry filling his heart. He knew he should have been the one teaching Alec all that needed to be known about Magnifia and how to be a Consort, but the island needed his care.

Camille needed to be taught a lesson, the gremlins needed to be reminded of boundaries and not invade the goblins’ territory, the elves needed to be pushed back from going to war with the fairies and the dryads needed to share their land with the nymphs. And he was not done as the sphinxes were displeased with Aquila being in his service and he needed once more to discuss with them. Also, the gargoyles and golems decided to cause havoc in the villages of Magnifia and as a king, he needed to put a stop to this.

All in all, his return was going to be filled with a King’s duties and some things might take longer and his time with Alec was going to be cut short.

“Simon took his role of teaching defense tricks too serious.” Ragnor spoke as he climbed down the stairs, making Simon jump in surprise.

Magnus raised an eyebrow in question towards Simon who tried to look innocent but failed.

“I just didn’t want him to think that Magnifia is a place of fairytale!” He blurted out, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. “He had this doe– eyed expression and I felt compelled to snap him out of it.”

Magnus sighed and his lack of anger at Simon’s actions showed to both his friends just how tired he was. “I don’t want him scared either, Simon. Magnifia can be dangerous, but I believe we can also live peacefully.”

Simon snorted, but said nothing.

“What about you, Ragnor? How did it go with Alec?”

“He is tough, but unused to this. He might be shaken by the fact that Consorts are hunted for their magic and life essence.”

Magnus sputtered in annoyed shock. “You already talked to him about that?! Are my friends gargoyles?!” He glared at the two men. “I said to take him slow, not on a twister of information. Where is he now?”

“He’s upstairs, playing with Chairman Meow.” Another voice was heard and Magnus turned to see Catarina entering the foyer, her pure white hair tumbling down on her blue shoulders. She had probably wandered again in the woods with her books and stories.

“How do you know?” Magnus asked and the female warlock smiled.

“I stayed with him until an hour ago. He is fine, if you’re wondering.”

“You didn’t take him to any of the dangerous parts of Magnifia, did you?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask, feeling like he was about to fuck his duties and stay with Alec.

“No, he didn’t seem up to it. Mostly we chatted and played with Chairman Meow.”

Magnus threw a pointed look at Simon and Ragnor.

“You should have told us you want us to play with him and the cats. Heck, I would have brought in some merbats too.”

Magnus groaned, although he had to admit that Alec might enjoy the merbats – little fluffy creatures with leathery small wings which could dive in water and catch fishes. They were mostly used as pets or means of entertainment in Magnifia. “You’re missing the point as usually, Simon.”

“No, Magnus, you are.” The enchanter crossed his arms and looked defiantly at the warlock. “You want to keep Alec as cocooned as possible, but this is Magnifia we’re talking about. You let him believe all is going to be great and that you’ll be here every time he needs you and you’ll lose him faster than a lightning bolt hitting the ground. And by losing him, I don’t mean him wanting to go back to Idris.”

Simon stopped and everyone fell silent. It was proof that what Simon had just said was true enough and while Magnus wanted to protect Alec, he also needed to show him the dangers of being here. And as quickly as possible.

“We won’t hurt him, Magnus.” Catarina spoke kindly, her hand touching his arm comfortingly as she had approached him earlier during Simon’s heated speech.

“We’d be fools to do so.” Ragnor grumbled from the stairs. “The kid is right.” He said and ignored Simon’s protest of _who’s-a-kid_. “You need to trust us. We did wrong by Etta, but we won’t do so by Alec.”

Magnus looked at his friends and felt his heart constrict in pain and happiness. He was aware that what Simon had said was true and that Alec needed to be exposed to what Magnifia truly meant. He knew that Ragnor still felt guilty for Etta’s fears while she had been here and he knew that Catarina would never hurt Alec.

“If you’re afraid he’ll reject you because of Magnifia...you’re not giving him enough credit.” Catarina spoke gently, her blue eyes filled with understanding.

“Thank you all.” Magnus said after a few moments of silence, looking at everyone on turns. All three of them were right and Magnus needed to face his fears regarding Alec. Magnifia might not be the safest place in the realm, but it had its beauties. He just needed to show Alec both sides and then he’ll be prepared for what it meant to stand next to him, as a full-fledged Consort.

Magnus smiled gratefully at his friends as he took a deep breath before he went to see his lover. He stopped briefly and put his hand on Simon’s shoulder and squeezed, this simple action speaking thousands of words than a plain _I’m sorry_.

“Go to him.” Catarina urged him gently and Magnus needed nothing more to rush up the stairs, to see his heart’s Consort.

Without knocking, he opened the door and to his surprise, found Alec sleeping curled against Chairman Meow, the sight breaking his heart just a little. His cat had protected Imasu, but hadn’t truly felt loyalty towards him, Chairman had said it to him in many occasions. With Etta, he had been more open and she had won his cat’s loyalty over time, but something had still missed, like Chairman knew something both of them didn’t; the cat had never revealed to him what had Etta missed while as a Consort.

But now….seeing Chairman Meow with Alec, he could see what his other Consorts had lacked in their relationship with his cat.

There was magic weaving around them, golden threads flowing from Chairman Meow around Alec and Magnus knew that it was his cat’s pledge to protect him. Chairman Meow had given his loyalty, protection and love to Alec.

One green eye opened and stared at him knowingly. Magnus smiled at the cat and approached them silently.

“Thank you, Chairman.” He spoke to the cat which closed its eye in approval, its purr being heard loud and clear.

Magnus leaned over Alec and pressed a kiss on his cheek. They will talk later.

 

**~~~**

 

Alec woke up cold and panicked. He sat on his ass and looked around his room which missed the glow of fairy lights and seemed bare and cold. He noticed the terrace doors wide open and the soft curtains fluttering outside like some ghosts tattered to the frame. It was an odd and eerie feeling he was getting in that moment, like something was out there waiting for him. Whether it had good or bad intentions, Alec couldn’t figure it out.

He looked for Chairman Meow but he was nowhere in sight and somehow, the disappearance of the cat left Alec feeling a loss he wasn’t used to. With a brave sigh, he got out of the bed and realized that the floor was stone cold. How could wooden floors get this cold, he had no idea.

Shivering, he strained himself against the cold and was heading out for the terrace when he heard the voice – a sweet, beckoning womanly voice.

“ _Alexander_.”

He started mid step and looked around him, wondering. The room was just as empty and eerie as earlier, but he could still hear the echoes of that voice calling his name, drilling themselves into his skin like needles. There was a warning in the back of his skull, but he ignored it.

“ _Alec_.”

The voice now seemed familiar and it dug into his memories, into his heart which started hammering against his ribs. Fear rose like a small wave in the middle of the ocean before it built up in height and threatened to drown him. And in that moment he knew – Isabelle was in danger. And he needed to save her, but how?

Like on cue, a scream pierced the silence and Alec’s whipped in the direction of the open doors of the terrace. Earlier, there had been only mild wind wheezing, but now it seemed like the nature outside turned wild and uncontrollable, the curtains billowing wide before they were ripped apart by the stormy wind howling and carrying the scream of his sister.

Isabelle was there, she was out there, alone and scared in a world she didn’t know. One _he_ didn’t know either, but it didn’t matter, not when his sister was out there. Another wailing scream was heard just as the thunder roared in the sky, foretelling heavy rain. Without wasting another minute, Alec headed for the terrace, despite the tugging at his feet, as if someone or something was trying to hold him down.

Only the thought of Isabelle being out there kept him pushing, finally reaching the open doors and ready to go further, even if it meant to jump. Somehow, he didn’t even think that he needed to jump, it was Magnifia after all and he was the Consort, he’ll surely be protected of any fall or injury.

The wind whipped sharply at his face, making him close his eyes momentarily. In that brief time, he missed seeing the shining green eyes staring at him from outside, maliciousness written in them. His hands found the railing, not feeling the cold sensation anymore as he was numb all over and hesitated just for a second before he put his leg up and prepared to jump.

Several things happened at once – the sky exploded in flames, there was a shout and an angry yowl behind him and Alec was yanked back, falling shivering into Magnus’ arms.

“Alec, _Alexander_ ,” the voice of his lover called to him worriedly, but he could only cling to Magnus, the coldest of cold biting into his skin and seeping in his bone. The happy cackle of a woman resounded somewhere outside.

He could feel the powerful light behind his eyelids, could hear Magnus’ soothing voice and the healing purr of Chairman Meow.

There was a background sound which he couldn’t make out, but he recognized the voices. They sounded worried and angry in the same time, but Magnus hushed them away as he kept touching his face, neck and chest. Chairman Meow was now prowling at his feet, his soft fur tickling his skin with warmth.

Bit by bit, he was regaining awareness of his limbs, no longer dead cold, but prickling with delicious and very much welcomed warmth. He heard sounds of relief and when he finally opened his eyes, he had realized that the whole time he had had them closed.

“Magnus…” He whispered and the warlock smiled at him in reassurance, his hand squeezing his tightly.

“Shush, Alec, you’re alright. You’re here with me.” Magnus spoke calmly, but Alec could see and feel his emotions. He was nothing but calm.

“Isabelle...Izzy…” Alec recalled his sister’s scream and began to agitate, wanting to go and look for her, but Magnus held him tight in his arms.

“Just an illusion. Izzy is safe, in Idris.” He spoke gently, his hands now touching his face with soft fingers. He felt Alec relax in his arms and the tight hold on his heart eased just a little. “Chairman, are you done?” He then asked the cat and Alec chuckled when a meow was heard – of course, he had been right, the cats here understood human language.

“Why is he laughing? Got funny in the head?” Simon’s voice was heard from somewhere from above and Alec squirmed to see him, but Magnus kept him in place again.

“Cats.” Alec murmured, making Magnus smile just slightly amused despite his worry.

“It’s alright, I will take care of him.” He dismissed his friends who nodded a bit reluctantly before filing out of the room. “Come on, my prince.” Magnus murmured in Alec’s hair as he lifted the other one, holding him tight in spite of his wobbling legs.

“Magnus…” Alec half moaned as he leaned against the other one, feeling all slippery and gum– like. “What happened to me?”

“Magic. The bad sort.” He replied, walking with Alec towards the bed, feeling stupid and ashamed. He shouldn’t have let Alec vulnerable like that, he should have been better prepared and he should have gotten to him faster.

Instead he had been lured into a false dream, just like Alec, the difference being that while Alec was walking towards death, he was embracing the Alec in his dream. He knew who was responsible for this trap and he knew that right now he couldn’t do a thing. Alec was his priority and he needed to make him stronger.

“You will stay, right?” Alec asked as he lowered on the bed, looking at Magnus with wistful blue eyes.

The warlock smiled as he cupped the other man’s cheek gently. “As long as you want me to.”

Alec smiled and tugged on Magnus’ sleeve, to get him in bed with him. The two men shuffled and adjusted to lie down in the bed as closest as possible, both of them needing the feel of comfort, warmth and maybe something else. They sat in the quiet of the night, each of them lost in their own thoughts of the other one, the need to protect and cherish one another growing in intensity.

In the end it was Alec who broke the silence as he looked at Magnus’ brooding expression and poked it. The warlock blinked in surprise at the gesture. “It’s alright, Magnus.” The prince whispered to him, leaning his forehead against Magnus’.

“Is it?” The bitterness in the warlock’s voice surprised Alec.

“What do you mean?”

Magnus sighed and looked at Alec warily. “Do you not regret coming with me? Your life was endangered right before you even put a foot on this island. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to go back to Idris, hell, I wouldn’t even flinch if you called me a demon! I promised you love and adventure and I have brought you closer to death! I am King and yet I couldn’t protect my Consort…”

Alec looked surprised at Magnus. He hadn’t known such emotions haunted his lover’s heart or that he was blaming himself for Alec’s misfortune so far. Sure, Alec had considered once or twice that Magnus could have told him what Magnifia was going to be like, but the warlock had been magically sworn to secrecy. Alec had known this and still he had gone with Magnus.

“Magnus.” He reached out to the King who in his earlier outburst had risen from his lying position and was now glaring at the doors of the terrace, his chest falling and rising with each angry breath he took.

“I was tricked, Alexander. I was foolish to think I can protect you when I have lost two other Consorts in favor of time and magic.”

Alec’s breath hitched in the back of his throat. Magnus hadn’t spoken so far of his other consorts other than saying there have been others before him. Despite having reached out, he didn’t say anything, his hand now on Magnus’s back in a reassuring manner.

“Imasu tried to leave me after he realized that the riches Magnifia promised were not worthwhile when his life was in constant danger. I have been blinded by my confidence in love conquers all belief that I didn’t see he wasn’t feeling the same and that he was tormented by the thought of staying here for his entire life.” Magnus continued, his gaze hardening with emotions of times long set but which still haunted his soul and mind.

“He died because of me. Because I hadn’t been strong enough to let him go and had foolishly held onto the hope he will accept this fate because he loved me.” He added and Alec’s heart constricted at the raw pain he was sensing in Magnus’ voice. “Then Etta came along and she was the sweetest and most understanding creature I have ever met. She had come with me out of love, had stayed with me despite the constant danger on her life. She had died because of me. _Again_.”

The silence stretched on and Alec moved his hand up and down slowly, in a comforting manner. “How did she die?”

Magnus kept quiet for a long time before he let out a shuddering breath. “Magic ate her life force.” He confessed the ugly truth. “After Imasu we tried to teach Etta bit by bit what Magnifia was. Ragnor was her closest friend during her Consort time. She had been an earnest student, had accepted every challenge without pulling back.”

“Then...why did magic affect her mortally?”

Magnus’ shoulders sagged. “Magic preys on the weak and her convictions about us, magic and life itself were weak. She was dependent on the people in her life. Magic is a powerful force and without a strong spirit, even a strong heart stands no chance.”

Alec swallowed silently, his hand now fisting feebly Magnus’ shirt. He wasn’t sure what to feel about this, it was yet another revealing truth that seemed to threaten his life. Did he have the strong spirit and heart to defeat magic in its quest of quenching all that was living? He felt Magnus move and their eyes met in a silent understanding, he could see in Magnus’ gaze that he had loved and lost more than one being should have. Magnus was radiant still despite the pain and hurt he had endured and Alec… Alec needed to be just as strong. He wanted to be next to Magnus, to see the world together, holding hands and sharing their hearts and souls completely.

He smiled and moved slowly until he settled awkwardly in Magnus’ lap, his arms looped around the warlock’s neck. Magnus looked at him surprised, but it was no long after Alec felt his hands rest on his waist, their warmth chasing away every remaining chill.

“I will not be dependent on you.” Alec suddenly declared, startling Magnus even more. “I don’t want you to be dependent on me either.” He continued and his expression turned soft and full of yearning. “I want us to be together as strong as we can be. I don’t know anything about your world while you know everything about mine. But I will learn and I will be strong to share your throne. Just wait for me.”

Magnus smiled shyly. “Always, my pretty boy.” His hand moved upwards to touch Alec’s cheek. “Maybe I failed so many times…because I had to wait and learn to be ready for you.” He added and Alec’s blue eyes shone brightly. “I feel strongly about you, Alexander. If you ever feel differently than now, tell me… don’t stay out of some perverse duty or of fear, just –”

His words got cut off as Alec’s mouth pressed against his, one set of lips hard and determined to make him shut up. Alec’s hands curled in his hair, gripping it tightly as if this one gesture was meant to show his possessiveness towards Magnus. However the warlock was no one to argue against such treatment and he pulled Alec closer, his fingers digging themselves in the soft flesh, right under his chemise. There was a soft sound coming from Alec as their mouths moved, brushing needy one against another, speaking of hidden desires and complex emotions.

Neither of them had realized just how much they needed this kind of closeness, this thirst of one another which seemed to be growing moment by moment. Alec had needed Magnus next to him this morning and Magnus had needed Alec next to him last night. But there were still things sitting between them, unspoken truths, dangerous quests and they have pushed their own needs and feelings aside. But now they were alone and the quiet sounds of the night whispered to their own desires.

“Magnus…” Alec murmured against the warlock’s lips, his breath uneven and his heart thundering. “I…I won’t leave.” He drew in a shaky breath as he looked at Magnus. “Please stay.”

Magnus’ lips parted as he understood Alec’s words and his own heart was rushing towards the end of a cliff. “Oh, my prince.” His hands squeezed around Alec’s waist as he reached up to kiss him again, their lips meeting in a messy kiss, tongues and teeth clashing as they fought for dominance.

A startled gasp was heard from Alec as Magnus lifted him, his hands cupping his ass, and then flipped him over, bouncing just slightly on the mattress before Magnus’ body half– covered his. He looked up at the warlock who smiled at him provocatively and Alec found himself burning all over. His fingers itched to touch Magnus, to undress him and feel his warm skin, to _taste_ it and to map out every little line on it.

“Do it.” Magnus’ voice was low and throaty and it sent shivers down his body, making him ache like he had never felt it before.

His blue eyes darkened as he lifted his hands and twisted on the first golden button, revealing more of the brown skin underneath. Amazed and thrilled, he went on the second button, the tips of his fingers brushing against the flesh beneath, enjoying the way it shivered at his touch. Soon, the shirt’s buttons were all loose and Alec’s trembling hands pushed aside the material, needing to see more, to _touch_ more. Magnus helped him out silently, but not passively as Alec could feel him sometimes making gentle swaying moves against him, their lower bodies brushing and creating this needy friction between them.

“You’re so beautiful.” He couldn’t help but whisper, passing his hands over the hard planes of Magnus’ chest, moving them over the shoulders and letting them fall teasingly past his sides. Out of instinct, he leaned up and pressed his lips in the center of his chest, leaving a wet trail behind as he fell back. He looked up at Magnus and smiled embarrassedly, but very much pleased that he was the one that had brought such an expression on the other man’s face – there was tight desire and pure emotion swimming in his eyes, his lips were slightly parted as if he had been surprised by Alec’s action.

“You plan on murdering me, Alexander.” Magnus chuckled as he leaned over him and nuzzled his nose against his. “But don’t worry, I can return the favor.” He pressed a teasing kiss on the corner of Alec’s lips, making the other one chase him for a real kiss, but Magnus left him hanging, a devilish smile dancing on his face. “My turn now.” He said with a wink and with practiced fingers, he twisted on the chemise Alec wore and rolled up slowly, enjoying the way Alec squirmed to help him get rid of it.

The clothing went past Alec’s head and was soon discarded on the floor, the milky skin of the prince being revealed to Magnus’ hungry eyes. “Exquisite.” He whispered to no one in particular, but Alec blushed nonetheless, feeling too exposed, but not covering himself as he wanted Magnus to see him as he was.

“Will you kiss me? I’m freezing.” Alec’s voice came out shy, though his words were nothing short of shy and it made Magnus chuckle before he dipped his head and teased Alec with a maddening kiss which ended in a moan of protest from the other one.

“Better now?” Magnus asked and pressed sweet pecks on the jawline of Alec, going down on the neck and sucking gently on the skin.

“Y– yeah…” Alec arched just slightly, his hands coming around Magnus and settling on his back, fingers digging in the flesh. “Maybe.” He then added quickly making the warlock chuckle against his skin, the warm breath tickling him all over.

“What about this?” Magnus whispered and pushed himself a bit harder against Alec’s body, smiling pleased at the hitched breath he heard from Alec.

“Ngh, more.” The prince gripped tighter on Magnus’ body and moved his own, wanting more of that delicious friction from earlier which made his crotch feel better and like it was ready to blow.

“Not yet, my darling.” Magnus pressed a kiss on Alec’s shoulder, his teeth grazing it gently.

Alec whined softly. “Why?” He turned his head towards Magnus and the warlock looked at him curiously, unaware for a moment that his true eyes showed. Alec’s own eyes widened and his desire fell aside in front of this new Magnus – “Your eyes.” He muttered and Magnus realized that his cat eyes showed.

“Oh, shit!” He pulled back and sat on Alec’s legs, his head lowered as he hid his eyes away from Alec.

Alec was confused as he did not know what to make of this. Why did Magnus have cat eyes?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a comment at the end of the story.. I won't write explicit sex/love scenes, but there will be scenes like the one from this chapter :") I prefer more romantic set-ups when it comes to sex/love scenes and I hope it's no problem with y'all ^^;
> 
> Thanks for reading <3  
> You can chat with me whenever you want on [Tumblr :"D](http://gibberish10.tumblr.com/)


	19. Cat eyes and trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus explains to Alec his cat eyes, Tessa makes an appearance and Simon is playing with Camille's fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for kudos and comments! <333
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too and I'll be posting chapter 20 next weekend (hopefully!) after which I'll be on a holiday for 3 weeks (coming back on 4 Sept! wohooo) and I won't be able to write as much as I want to :(  
> In another order of ideas, I can happily say that I have the finale in my head and now it's all a matter of bringing it all there in 6 chapters XD (I try to keep up to 25 chapters as promised :"D)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on 19th chapter~ :3  
> Thanks for your support as always!!  
> xoxo

Magnus took a few more moments to control his glamour before he could look at Alec and explain to him what his eyes meant. He wasn’t sure what to expect, if whether fear or disgust or anger again that Magnus had yet more truths to be revealed, but the cat was out of the bag, so to speak. The warlock took a deep breath and looked at Alec ready to face whatever the other one had to say.

However the prince didn’t look afraid, disgusted or even angered, just curious and surprised, thing which made Magnus feel more hopeful than moments earlier. “I have cat eyes.” He declared, a bit of defiance slipping in his tone as if daring Alec to say something mean.

Instead, Alec let out a funny sound, one that Magnus recognized it as being half laughter, half snorting. “If you tell me you have cat ears and cat tail too, I want to see them.” He said and Magnus felt his mouth open just slightly in amazement.

“Are you serious?” Magnus said, not believing his ears and not even his eyes when Alec nodded. “You… you’re not afraid?” He asked almost fearfully, looking at the other man with unmasked surprise.

Alec arched an eyebrow. “Are you kidding me? I’m a big cat lover and if my boyfriend has cat eyes… well, that’s more reason to like him.” He said with a smile, taking a hold of his hands and pulling him down on top of him, staring at him lovingly. “Show me your eyes, Magnus.” He added in a whisper, his hands now framing the warlock’s beautiful face.

It took Magnus a few moments to oblige to Alec’s request, feeling his heart beating faster than it has done until now. Imasu had screamed in fear at the truth of his eyes and had asked him never to show them again to him while Etta had tried to accept him no matter what, even if he had seen her shudder or her pitying looks thrown his way. The Greaters knew what she thought upon seeing his eyes, because she never told him. And now Alec… Alec had the most unexpected reaction, no fear or disgust in his stare or words. Just simple curiosity and enthusiasm, making Magnus feel like he had finally found his place in this world – next to Alexander Lightwood.

The glamour dropped and he revealed vivid yellow with green-black slit pupils from which he watched Alec with fear and hope. The prince’s mouth opened slightly as he stared in amazement at the warlock, enthralled with their color and how beautifully it suited Magnus.

“Your eyes…” He traced his fingers over Magnus’ cheek and stopped beneath one eye, touching gently the soft skin underneath. “…they’re beautiful, Magnus.” He spoke and Magnus felt his heart explode with happiness caused by Alec’s words. “I wondered why Ragnor and Catarina seemed so distinct from humans, like you’d expect them to be magical whereas you… beside your flamboyant self, you seemed normal.”

Magnus chuckled. “Normal?”

Alec blushed as he looked briefly away. “Yeah, you know… as normal as you can be.” He stuttered, making the other one chuckle some more.

“Alexander, I doubt I can fit the scale of what anyone considers _normal_.” Magnus teased his lover who sported a tiny pout.

“Well, with those eyes, you’re _extra_ ordinary.” Alec decided to be cheesy, his fingers now touching Magnus’ lips.

“You have no idea how happy you’re making me, Alexander.” Magnus spoke and his voice sounded strangled, like the emotions he was having in that moment were choking him. Alec looked at him and over the spectacular eyes a moist sheen seemed to have deepened their color.

“I am?” Alec asked insecurely, not knowing what he was doing to make Magnus feel like this, but he was pleased to be the one causing Magnus’ happiness.

“Oh, my darling, you have no idea.” Magnus smiled and Alec returned it. There was nothing else more either one of them wanted to see on each other’s face. Magnus leaned to kiss Alec and the prince sighed in pleasure as their lips met softly, but lovingly, carrying the message inside their hearts.

It was long after they parted and moved to a more comfortable position, their half-nakedness not really helping with the situation. But Magnus wanted to discuss with Alec about his eyes, about what this meant… he wanted to explain, even if Alec seemed not to be bothered by this.

“Would you like to know more about my eyes?” Magnus asked and he heard the sharp intake of air in Alec.

“Can you tell me?” Alec propped himself on his elbow and stared at Magnus with excitement.

“I have no secrets to hide, just ask.” Magnus reassured him with a gentle smile, his hand wandering over Alec’s arms in an absent touch.

After a few seconds of hesitance, Alec launched into questioning Magnus – “How does one get cat eyes? Did you always have them? How do you feel? Why don’t you show them always? Are they like helping you see better in the dark or anything magical? Does Simon also have cat eyes, although I kind of don’t want him to…”

Magnus felt himself stare in amazement for the second time this evening, Alec’s curious enthusiasm at his eyes being so refreshing that it stunned him. In the end, he couldn’t help but laugh silently at his lover’s cute antics.

“Why are you laughing?” Alec pouted at him, his blue eyes narrowed. “I know I might sound stupid… but I don’t know that much yet. I’m still learning.”

Sensing the other one’s sentiment of dejection, Magnus quickly spoke to reassure him – “No, Alexander, I’m just too… charmed by your enthusiasm. I have not expected it.”

“And why not? It’s not like you’re a devilish incarnation.” He said and Magnus smiled sadly, making him frown. “Someone told you this. Someone believed you are. And it hurt you.”

The warlock lowered his eyes momentarily before facing Alec. “Many believe this.”

“Believe? As in present believe?”

Magnus nodded. “Warlocks are the offspring between Greater Gods and humans, right? Since human blood is too weak to handle the magical flow of the Greater Gods blood, when a child is conceived, that child will bear a mark. Some warlocks will be of a certain color skin, while other warlocks will have a distinctive trait such as my cat eyes.”

“But shouldn’t this mean that every warlock should be considered as…” Alec started, but didn’t want to continue, not finding the heart to say that Magnus, Ragnor and Catarina are devilish incarnations.

“As devil’s work?” Magnus completed for him, showing just how accustomed he was with this kind of reaction. “Yes and no. In every island, there’s a specific creature or item that’s feared.” He continued and Alec had a feeling that he knew where was Magnus going with this. “A cat is one of them.”

“But, in Idris…” He spoke feebly and Magnus interrupted him gently –

“In Idris there are few cats. Think about it.”

And Alec did, memories of him seeing a cat and going to pet it, but his mother scolded and later punished him for even trying this. He recalled memories of hearing rumors that only old hags had cats and that those animals were the bearers of their evil intentions or even death. People had laughed at him when he had said he had seen cats and that they were cute, but also those people had gossiped about him later, throwing him suspicious glances. Over the years, he had learned to hide away his love for cats, although he had never stopped to ask why people were afraid of cats or seemed to condemn those who dared have them.

“Why?” Alec asked Magnus and looked at him like he held the answers to every question of his.

“I believe it has to do with the belief that cats are the Greaters Gods’ pets or messengers and that any harm that will befall on them will return ten times fold on the aggressor. Unfortunately, it has been heard of cases where cats were being shunned and the cats turned against those doing the shunning and scratched their eyes out.”

“Oh.” Alec said in mild surprise, but then – “They deserved it?”

Magnus laughed. “Maybe they did, maybe they didn’t. There are too many stories revolving around cats’ behavior towards people and since cats are also good at channeling magic, many magic wielders have used them for not necessarily good intentions.”

“And everyone believes this? Including those here in Magnifia?” Alec asked and Magnus half-shrugged.

“There are some who have lived more on the other islands and rumors are spread. Many think that my kingship is because I’m the Greaters Gods’ cat.”

“You’re the only one with this mark?”

“Yes, apparently this mark appears on very rare occasions.” Magnus replied with a sigh, recalling how he had searched for other people with the same situation as his, wanting to figure out how to live with the devil’s mark as everyone named it. Being born on Camus hadn’t helped either, despite the islanders’ questionable morality.

“But shouldn’t those in Magnifia expect such things to happen?”

“Only if one is born here. I traveled from Camus to Magnifia.”

Alec’s eyes widened at this. “You’re not from Magnifia?!”

“Not exactly… I was born and brought up until 10 in Camus, then I left with some warlocks to Magnifia.”

“How? The krakens…”

Magnus smiled. “Can be avoided as you saw and the warlocks knew. They had contacted the Queen at that time beforehand and we were allowed on Magnifia. I have lived here ever since.”

“And you were… treated differently because of your eyes?”

“The Queen had a cat.” Magnus smiled nostalgically, recalling those times and how surprised he had been at seeing someone pet a cat or even considering them worthy of being alive. “She never allowed any disrespect towards the cats or myself for that matter. But of course, she wasn’t always there as she had her own duties.”

“But the cats…they’re adorable! Why would one want to say differently?!” Alec felt indignant on the cats’ behalf, making the warlock chuckle pleased.

“I think you, besides the Queen and her Consorts, might be one of the rare people who think this.”  His lover said, his hand entwining with his, their fingers playing lightly for a few seconds, letting silence settle over them.

In the end, Alec broke it, his hold on Magnus tightening as he expressed his feelings. “I’m sorry, Magnus, that you were seen differently because of your eyes.”

“I was a child, I didn’t know how to hide them well.”

Alec felt pain tug at his heart thinking that Magnus had to face shunning from childhood – you can’t choose how you’re born, people had to have seen this. “You don’t have to hide them with me.” He spoke low, but clear, staring at Magnus with earnest eyes. “I want to see you as you are.”

Magnus’ lips curved upwards, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to Alec’s lips. “You’re precious. Thank you.”

“I-I just want you to be happy.” Alec stuttered, feeling his cheeks get warmer.  He was just being honest with his feelings and right now Magnus was the highlight of his life.

“As do I, Alexander.” The warlock whispered back, his cat eyes shining beautifully. “But I think it’s time for us to get some sleep. This world still needs us tomorrow.”

Alec grinned and kissed Magnus quickly before he tackled him down on the bed, settling his head on his chest where he could hear his heart beating fast. Magnus winked the fairy lights into darkness with a flick of magic and were quickly replaced by a starry sky reflected on the ceiling and all around them, as if they were sleeping in the sky.

“You really know how to impress a guy.” Alec muttered against Magnus’ chest, his breath tickling the man’s bare skin.

“Only you, my darling.”

 

**~~~**

 

The sound of rustling leaves woke Alec up and to his surprise, he found himself in the woodsy cave where he had first met Tessa. He stood up immediately, feeling the soft moss under his palms as he did so. There was no sign of Tessa yet, but he knew she was going to show up – she liked a dramatic entrance, just like Magnus.

No sooner he thought this, there was a small whirlwind of glitter and Tessa materialized into a bright yellow and orange sparkling dress which hugged her body tightly, but fell into a pool of glittery dust at her feet. Alec wondered what it was made of this time as the woman seemed to have knack of forming impossible clothing.

“Must be nice to have magic sew your clothes.” He couldn’t help but remark, making Tessa giggle amused.

“I try to make use of it.” She replied and waved her hand in a swift manner – the earth shook beneath them and soon enough, vines rose from it, all dressed in green moss, together forming a table and two very comfortable-looking chairs. “Have a seat.” She invited him with a dazzling smile.

For a moment, Alec hesitated, but until now, Tessa hadn’t harmed him when she had offered him a seat. “Standing is not an option, I guess?” He said, but walked towards the table nonetheless.

Tessa laughed. “You guess well, my prince.”

Alec cringed at the calling, but he didn’t comment and simply took a seat, crossing his arms at his chest. With a smirk on her face, Tessa started walking towards the table as well, the glitter around her body twisting with every move.

“It’s fairy dust.” She said as she took a seat, assuming an elegant pose.

“Huh?”

“The dress. It’s made of fairy dust.”

“Why?” Alec asked, not sure why he was having a conversation with Tessa about fashion.

“Because it’s sparkling and I can use it? I’m sure you saw Magnus wear his glitter all the day.” Alec gave a soft smile as he recalled Magnus and his glittery make-up, smile of which Tessa took notice immediately. “You’re in love.”

The prince blushed immediately and nearly choked on air, but controlled himself quickly. “Is it unexpected?” He asked, despite what he truly wanted to say was that it was none of her business, even if it actually was.

“Maybe. A little.” She tilted her head, curiously studying Alec.

“Why? Isn’t a Consort supposed to love the King or Queen?”

“Oh, yes, love does bind a Consort and King. But your love is different from the rest I’ve met.”

“What do you mean?”

Tessa pondered a bit, a small smile forming on her lips. “Some other time.” She taunted him, but Alec learned his lesson – if Tessa wanted to play, she will do it no matter what. He was better not knowing anyway, not now at least.

“Is there a reason as to why you’ve called me again in your lair?” Alec decided to ask, arching a questioning eyebrow at her.

“I don’t need a reason to summon you, Alec.” She chastised him, her grey eyes staring him down. “But this time, there is.” She paused and when Alec said nothing, she sighed and added – “I will give you your second trial.”

“My second?”

“Your first was your second meeting with me.”

Alec frowned as he couldn’t see that event being considered as a trial. “And what has been determined based on that first trial?”

Tessa chuckled. “Strength. The emotional one.”

“Oh. Magnus told me about this. A strong spirit and a strong heart.” He said and Tessa nodded appreciatively.

“Exactly. Your heart is in the right place, but your spirit must be tested too.”

“What will happen if I don’t fit the criteria?” Alec asked and even if he kind of knew, he couldn’t have asked Magnus to spell it out clearly for him. Not after seeing his desolate expression at losing people he had loved dearly.

“Magic will consume you. _I_ will consume you. And you’ll make a fine meal, my prince.”

Alec looked at Tessa and her serene expression, realizing once more that this was not a mortal being. She was just pure magic forged in the heart of this island where emotions of all sorts fueled her power. And yet, he couldn’t help but ask – “You’d do that to Magnus?”

Tessa frowned momentarily before she nodded. “I would. He’s just the King, if he’s weak, a stronger one will take his place.”

“Shouldn’t the magic of Magnifia help the King? If you consume me, wouldn’t this weaken your King?”

“Like I said, a weak King will be replaced.”

Alec scoffed. “So, basically, he has to stay strong even in front of your magic.”

“Exactly.”

“Do you know your story, Tessa?” Alec asked, using her name on purpose.

“What do you mean?”

“How you were created, why are you here on this island and what is your purpose. Do you know all of this?”

For a few moments, Tessa was quiet, her beautiful face pinched in thoughtfulness. Alec wondered why and if maybe Tessa didn’t know what she was anymore. But then she smiled and there was wickedness in it, making Alec’s skin crawl. “Are you playing mind games, Alec? Do you want to test me?”

Awareness pricked at the back of Alec’s head. “No, I was just curious. I don’t know your politics here and you’re weakening your King on purpose.”

Tessa watched him closely for a few more silent minutes, making Alec feel fidgety on his chair. In the end, she spoke calmly, all of her wickedness hidden away – “My purpose is to have a strong King, no matter the ordeals he must face. If his choice of a Consort is poor, then it is not my fault he does not survive my magic. I exist to protect this land, a King exists to ensure the magic doesn’t get away.”

Alec frowned. “The magic doesn’t get away?”

“Yes, magic is complex. You can find it everywhere and can use it at your will as long as you believe in it.”

“Are you saying that Idris can still have magic?”

Tessa smiled mockingly. “Maybe.” She replied and Alec reined in his urge to roll his eyes at her cryptic answer. “But Magnifia is magic itself. If the creatures inhabiting it would have access to it without a filter or if other islanders could access Magnifia easily, it will be a misbalance as everyone would get either too much or tainted with magic they can’t handle. That’s why Magnus is a King.”

“So he can take and yield all of that power.”

“Power which is fueled by everyone’s emotions.”

“Everyone on this island?”

“Yes.” Tessa replied simply, putting her hand on the table and turning it upside down as an invitation for Alec to take it. “I promise not to bite this time.” She said with an impish smile, one Alec didn’t trust in the least, but he had no choice.

So he took her hand and what he felt could never be described – it was like he was sucked in this tornado and tsunami of emotions and magic, everything weaving at high intensity, leaving one without air, making him feel like he had no identity, like he belonged to no one but to magic and emotions. It was like he was drowning and no one was there to save him. In the end, Tessa released his hand and he fell back on his chair gasping and sobbing in the same time.

He looked at her with teary eyes. “Is this what Magnus feels every day?”

Tessa nodded. “Everyone’s emotions pass through him as he is the King. The Consort must help him with this task.”

“And you think I can do it?” Alec asked with a trembling voice, the earlier demonstration having left him feeling weak and powerless.

“And this brings us back to your second trial. Your emotional strength has been proven on your first task, now it’s time for your physical strength. As you’re probably noticing, this kind of transfer of emotions and magic will take a toll on your body.” She paused and watched Alec nod in agreement. She smiled pleased. “At the right time, I will ask you to go to Glass City.”

Everything stilled in Alec, even the buzzing in his ears had stopped as he simply stared at Tessa. “You want me to do what?” He asked and Simon’s words came back to him – _Glass City has wards, it’s not like you get to stroll in a garden and get out. Without the proper company or equipment, you can’t get near Glass City_.

“To go to Glass City. I believe you wanted to see your friend, Clary. Now I’ve informed you your task.” Tessa looked at him with a happy expression, like she had just delivered Alec the best news ever.

“But I won’t be able to get to it!” He said outraged, wondering if Simon was birthed by Tessa given the stupid ways they seemed to think it was the best to teach him about Magnifia.

Tessa chuckled. “Then why do you think I’m giving you the head start? Find out how to get to Glass City before I call you on this trial.”

“When will you call on me?” Alec asked through gritted teeth, although he sensed it was a futile question and he was right when Tessa shook her head in amusement.

“I will decide in the near future.”

“Any more surprises I need to know of?”

Tessa grinned broadly. “Oh, why yes. Your third trial is decided as well.”

Alec’s heart started to beat faster, feeling the tiniest of fear settle inside his chest. “Will you tell me?”

“What’s the point? You need to complete the second and then we’ll discuss about the third. It might be your threshold to this land and Magnus.”

“What do you mean?”

“Family, Alexander. You’ll learn everything.”

And she blew glittery fairy dust at him, sending him away from her cave.

 

**~~~**

 

Simon recognized the signs of dream-walking even before he was sucked in a torture chamber, grey and bloody stone walls encasing him. With a murdering glare, he watched the heavy door in front of him open and Camille entered through it, dressed in a deep purple dress.

“It matches your bruise.” Simon couldn’t help but sneer at her, the result being the tightening of the chains on his wrists.

“You were always a chatty one, Simon.” Camille spoke softly as she approached him, her green eyes narrowed.

“Pot meet kettle.” He smirked, clearly not impressed by her control over him in her dream-walking state.

Camille sighed and looked at him with false concern. “My dear boy, I don’t want us to fight. I have grown tired of you being Magnus’ lapdog, why don’t you come back home?” She spoke and Simon watched her with an incredulous expression on his face.

“In my whole existence, I have never heard so much shit spoken per second.” He said with utmost disgust, his brown eyes burning with hatred for the woman in front of him. “You think I will ever come back to your side?”

Camille barred her teeth in a cruel grin, her hand grabbing Simon’s chin in a powerful grip. “You’re siding with the losers, Simon. I saw that phony Consort, he’s nothing and this time I will destroy Magnus and if you’re not by my side, I will destroy you too.”

Simon laughed as he pulled away from her grabby hand. “You really think you stand a chance in front of Magnus? Look at yourself, your face hasn’t healed from where the King’s magic touched it.” He leaned forward, their faces close. “You’re weak. You can’t beat anyone.”

The slap that whipped Simon’s head to the side echoed through the chamber. “You’ll regret refusing me, Simon. I’ll hunt down everything you love.” She paused and grabbed Simon’s face again, her green eyes meeting his brown ones. “Including that pretty Isabelle Lightwood.”

Memories of another time, of another person flashed through Simon’s mind – his smile, his kind eyes, his golden cross and his boyish looks all stained with blood. The pain that ate at him that day came back vividly, coursing through him alongside vengeance he had sworn on the day Raphael died. With a howl of a wounded animal, Simon’s own magic pulsed through the dream and crackling red energy burst open one of the cuffs holding prisoner Simon’s wrist. His hand immediately clutched around Camille’s throat.

“Touch one hair of Isabelle’s and I’ll torture you forever. I will have crows eat your flesh every day and worms sew you up. I will keep you alive until you’ll beg for death.” He spoke low, his hold on her neck tightening until he was pushed back by a wall of Camille’s own magic.

She laughed chokingly. “Well, well, it seems I have taught you well.” She rubbed at her neck as she moved a few steps back, eyeing the other enchanter with curious wariness.

“That you did.” Simon’s upper lip curled in disgust. “And I suggest you keep away from Alec, unless you want another fire show like tonight.”

“Oh, you figured it was me.” She said with a shrug, obviously not too concerned about this.

“Like you made it difficult.” Simon snorted and with another wave of crackling magic he opened his other cuff, now standing free in front of Camille.

“You do know that I put some seals on those siblings, right?” She said casually, changing their environment with a dining room, although to Simon it made no much difference from the torture chamber.

“I’ve heard.”

“It can kill them if they’re undone. And Alec cannot be Consort with a seal on him.” Camille smiled pleased, obviously thrilled about this idea. “Magnus couldn’t have picked a better worse Consort.”

“It _might_ kill them. And as always, you underestimate your opponents.” Simon corrected her, making her arch an eyebrow in question. “And I’d be stupid to tell you more than this.”

“You were stupid enough to hang out with that warlock.”

Simon hissed angrily, lashing out with magic, but missing Camille by a long shot. He might have the power, but she had the experience and even if he wanted to best her, he was still not in full control of his emotions and powers. Magnus had always told him that.

Camille laughed at him. “You were always the rebel of the family. And you were my favorite too.” She tutted at him, looking at him with a false sad expression.

“But now you’re my favorite too.” Simon mocked her, faking disappointment at her words. “I fantasize about killing and torturing you every moment.”

“And yet I seem to be unscathed.” She threw back at him with a wink.

“For now.”

“So I guess that’s a _no_ to my earlier invitation?”

Simon glared at her. “If you let me chop your head, I might consider it.”

“Always so funny, Simon. Must be from your father’s side.”

“Do you even remember him?”

Camille smiled broadly. “Of course, it gave me the most annoying son ever.” And pointed at him, making Simon roll his eyes.

“At least he knew what he was doing.”

“Oh, I doubt, my son, I sincerely doubt it.”

Simon looked at Camille for a few moments, their blood relationship once more being flung around like it was important when both of them knew it meant nothing. Simon might be Camille’s son, but they had never been a family. Even more after Camille murdered Simon’s lover, Raphael Santiago, a warlock from Magnus’ circle.

“Stay away from the Lightwoods, mother. Next time we roast you.”

Camille simply laughed as she unraveled the dream around Simon, leaving him alone with his own thoughts and memories in the middle of the night.


	20. Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Clary enjoy some family time in Magnifia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am baaaaack :")  
> I'm sorry for the delay and this might not be the most revealing chapter, but it's a prelude to what's coming next! :"D ~~hence the title, so obvious, no??~~  
>  Anyway, holiday was long but enjoyable, I'm happy to be back and to writing again and now I'm determined to bring this story to an end. No need to feel sad, there's [Wildest Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7767628) to read after this story ends~ ^^/ 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads, leaves kudos or comments!  
> Love y'all xoxo
> 
> PS: it's 3 am here, so mistakes might be present, I apologize in advance!

Two weeks have flown by and Alec felt like he could finally understand how Magnifia worked. Although based on a simple ruling system where Magnus had all the power and ruled over every magical being in Magnifia, there were different social classes to which everyone was being subjected to. He had learned how the ones with humanoid figures were actually the ones considered the superior class while the ones who have retained animal parts or had a different and usually, gore like look were on a lower scale and these beings were usually the ones doing the underground work. However, things have changed under Tessa and Magnus’ rule where they have both tried to create a world where everyone had a chance at having a decent life without the cruelties that the other Kings and Queens have allowed.

It had been a shock to him that Magnifia had taken upon the appearance of Tessa, the Queen who had saved Magnus when he had been ten. Also, the story of her death had left him feeling immensely sad for Magnus and the people of Magnifia. Greatly weakened by the loss of her two Consorts – Will and Jem – Tessa had been challenged by de Quincey, an enchanter. As it was custom, the two of them faced powers in the Pandemonium, a place similar to an amphitheater, but for battle purposes. Needless to say that Tessa had lost, all of her magic siphoned by de Quincey who had revealed to her a bitter truth – while Jem had indeed been killed by his fairies, Will was alive within the Glass City. It had been a cruel thing to do and Alec had despised de Quincey, despite never having met him.

He had felt no remorse for de Quincey’s death years later when Magnus had challenged him for the king position. While Ragnor’s lessons were mostly real facts telling, Alec could only imagine what sort of reasons drove Magnus to this step. Surely, de Quincey had done a poor job in protecting Magnifia, his deals with Mortmain – a greedy human – having enslaved most of the lower class, allowing only to enchanters and few warlocks the access to a wealthy lifestyle. The rest have lived in misery and chained pain and torture, that until Magnus had finally grown into his powers and had been able to channel the magic Magnifia was willing to offer.

According to Ragnor, the battle for King position had been one of tremendous powers, causing high waves and thunderstorms all around Magnifia. In the end, de Quincey had lost and Magnus had absorbed his magical essence. Alec had felt oddly satisfied that Magnus had finally put an end to a tyrannous king, although he had wondered how much had this death affected Magnus. Surely bringing back the peace Tessa had maintained during her reign had been worth it, but Alec had had the feeling that Magnus had never quite seen it that way. After all, it was never easy to take someone’s life, no matter who that person was. But, this was a story for another time with Magnus.

After their first night together, Alec had seen Magnus scarcely and mainly during the night when the warlock was dead tired and even if he was excited to spend time with Alec, he’d soon fall asleep, leaving Alec wondering and hoping that one day he could share the burdens that seemed to weigh on Magnus’ shoulders.

That’s why Alec had been giving his best at learning more about Magnifia, at how to defend himself against magic and how to avoid trickery. After his first training meeting with Simon, the enchanter had tuned it down a little – thing which had annoyed Alec – but after his third lesson, he turned to his mean and merciless self. Alec had challenged him to archery contests which had ended mostly in ties. With each lesson, Alec had learned a new face of Simon and he had wondered briefly what could have made this enchanter be this thick and slick as he was now. But he had learned a lot from Simon, like how to avoid being caught by a nymph or how to shut out a siren’s song. He still had some issues with avoiding fairy traps. Also, a lot of body combat had kept Alec in shape, his reflexes sharpening with every training since Simon had a kink in blindfolding him and letting him in the middle of a creek where he was going to deflect any sort of attack using his other four senses.

All in all, his life in Magnifia had gotten better. While the time spent with Simon and Ragnor was a beneficial one, it was the time with Catarina, the blue warlock, to which he looked forward the most. Her kindness, her joyful and sometimes sarcastic self had reminded Alec of his sister, Isabelle and he had  realized with a pang of sweet pain just how much he missed his family. He had Magnus, indeed, but he was still busy with issues of the island and their time together was always on a clock.  However, Alec tried not to think too much of this and he had decided to enjoy Catarina’s company as much as possible.

She had shown him the surroundings and he had been amazed by the land richness he could see all around. The house Magnus had called a villa was split in two by the trunk of a tree and as far as Alec had been able to figure out, each big and sturdy branch seemed to hold a room, but it was obvious that magic had its say in all of this bizarre construction. However, in a way, he had been able to say he was living in a tree – Cat had laughed too much at his conclusion.

In front of the villa, there were was one main road which was pebbled with colored stones which reminded him of Magnus and his magic. On one side of the road, palm trees casted shadows and it seemed to Alec that when the leaves rustled in the sea breeze, he could hear clear chuckles, like there was someone living on the top of the trees. When he had asked Catarina, she had smiled mysteriously and had said that there was life in everything here in Magnifia. On the other side, the road was guarded by thick and broad trees which were in an endless rustling and carried none of the gentleness the palm trees seemed to have. Cat had explained to him that while nothing will hurt him while on the pebbled road, going beyond the forest trees, he’d find himself challenged, not only by magic, but by much more.

Until now, Alec had not seen any reason to cross over into the wilderness of Magnifia, even when he had come at the bifurcation of the pebbled road. As Cat explained to him, one led to the Grey forest and another towards the heart of Magnifia where the Glass City resided. The Grey forest was home to goblins, dryads and trolls and other types of magical beings which names Alec did not retain. After one passed the Grey Forest, the Cursed Mountains rose foreboding, hiding most of the fairy and enchanter population. He had also learned that in those mountains, Camille, the enchanter out to have the Queen status, had her torturous abode. However, the Grey Forest was just as dangerous as the Cursed Mountains as often fairies took their prey from there and magical traps popped where one did not expect. Magnifia was dangerous no matter where he looked.

But it no longer felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. Sure, he was still a long way from being able to ward off magic attacks, but he knew more or at least, that’s how he felt – like he finally understood what life on Magnifia was going to be. He sighed as he gazed at the sea horizon, the breeze cooling his skin as he sat on the beach and thought of everything that has happened in two weeks.

“Alec.”

His heart skipped a beat, his blue eyes blinking fast as he kept staring ahead. It couldn’t be, could it –

“Turn around, you silly.” The voice said and it carried the longing his own heart felt. Needless to say, he immediately leaped to his feet and turned to see his sister standing in the middle of the beach, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

“Isabelle!” His voice sounded hoarse and he made to go to her, but she shook her head.

“I don’t think you can hug me. Magnus told me that this will be a way of contacting you without being physically there.”

“Magnus?”

Isabelle smiled and the miss of her hit Alec hard. “Yes, he gave me an enchanted stone if I wanted to talk with you.” She said and Alec felt like kissing the hell out of his fiancée. “And since we haven’t heard at all from you for three months now, I figured it was high time for me to pay you a visit.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “What do you mean, three months?!” He asked and his heart started beating faster. He knew that time flowed differently in Magnifia, but he hadn’t imagined it passed this quickly in human world!

“Yeah…it’s been three months since you’ve been gone.” Isabelle looked sad, showing him that this long of an absence had affected her and probably the rest of his family too.

“Here’s been two weeks.” Alec offered a lame excuse, but his sister understood as she nodded absently. “I’m sorry, Izzy, had I known I would have contacted somehow.” He then added, coming closer to her and hating that he couldn’t touch her, couldn’t hug his little sister.

She smiled tearfully. “I know, don’t worry. I and Max have been discussing that you might not know how much time has passed.” She said, her black eyes softening as they racked over him. “And look at you, you look happy for a change.”

Alec chuckled. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, Alec. You never realized it, but in Idris, you always looked like you were heading to your impediment doom.” Isabelle lifted her hand and reached to touch her brother’s cheek, but her hand simply passed through. The disappointment was clear on both of their faces.

“I was happy with you all.” He said, but as he did, he realized that maybe, deep down, he had been yearning for someone like Magnus and for an adventure like the one Magnus had promised him.

“You had better.” His sister grinned at him and he realized that the time for moping and feeling estranged was over. “Tell me everything, how’s here and how’s Magnus treating you so far.” She continued and Alec could only laugh at her enthusiasm and curiosity. How he missed his sister and he bet life here in Magnifia might have been easier from the start if she had been with him.

“Why don’t you take a look around?” He invited her and she promptly turned her back to Alec and saw the beautiful and magical nature of Magnifia spreading in front of her. He heard the soft sound of surprise and it made him chuckle. “Wait until you see Magnus’ villa.”

Isabelle looked sideways at him. “What do you mean? Does he have a palace of gold?” She asked and this drew out a spontaneous laugh from Alec, making her smile pleased. If Alec could laugh like this, then life beside Magnus wasn’t that bad.

“Yeah, about that…” He started after the laugh subdued, his blue eyes twinkling in mischievous amusement. “We live in a tree, Izzy.” And he laughed again at her shocked expression.

“W-what? You’re mocking me, aren’t you!” She pouted and waved her fist at him, obviously promising to hit him the first time she got the occasion.

“I am not.” Alec smiled broadly and gestured to her to follow him further on the beach from where he could show her the villa. “It’s an enchanted tree, I think oak, and the rooms rest on its sturdy branches. Magnus feeds the tree at the end of every day.”

Isabelle frowned. “Feeds the tree? What, he feeds it minerals?”

Alec chortled, indeed he has missed his sister. “No, he feeds it energy. And in return, the tree gives him magic and protection.”

“What do you mean? I thought that magic came freely in Magnifia.” She looked at him curiously and in that moment, Alec realized just how many things he had learned about magic.

“Magic always comes with a price. Any use of it will require your own energy, whether it’s yours or someone else’s. Magnus has lots of energy because of the emotions he channels for Magnifia.”

“So, he’s like… an endless source of energy?”

Alec inclined his head in thoughtfulness. “You could say so. However, channeling emotions take a toll on someone. You need to have a physical endurance as well.”

“And Magnus has it.” Isabelle concluded and Alec nodded in approval.

“At first he didn’t, he had needed the support of his friends, but with training and self control, he had mastered the flow between magic and energy. Surely, he can tire out, but it will take longer than usual.” Alec paused and smiled as he saw the villa’s branches stretching out into the air. “Magnus…is pretty awesome. No one knows what he’s done for this island and that’s too bad, because we could learn a lot from him.”

Isabelle smiled at her brother and she had an amused expression on her face. “You’re so in love with him.” She suddenly declared making Alec falter in his step and look at her with a red face. In the end he simply nodded, making Izzy chuckle and Alec felt a small woosh against his skin and he knew that his sister tried to slap his shoulder. “Damn it, I hate it that I can’t touch you.” She made an annoyed face and Alec shook his head in amusement.

“My shoulder is grateful it’s not being slapped.” He grinned at her, making her roll her eyes. “Look, that’s our villa.”

“Uu, our villa, that sounds so wifey.” She cooed at him and it was Alec’s turn to roll his eyes at her antics. “Also, you need to tell me if you two did –” She started enthusiastically, but trailed off as she saw the tree-villa Alec had been telling her about. It was beautiful, that’s all she could think as she stared at the deep brown branches with golden leaves which apparently formed some sort of domed roof, leaved which then turned softly into shades of green as they grew below the dome. Also the branches turned sturdies and their color seemed to be of different nuances of brown and red, making an impossible yet breathtaking view to one’s eyes. She then saw the balconies, the rooms staring out between the branches and she thought they were impossibly small. She quickly looked at Alec who laughed –

“No, they’re bigger on the inside.”

Isabelle looked back at the villa. “That’s awesome.”

“Magical.” Alec added and Isabelle nodded in enthusiasm. She thought of Simon’s room, of how big it looked and she could only wish to visit Magnifia and Magnus’ home. “Tell me about Max, is he alright?”

Isabelle looked away from the villa to Alec and smiled fondly. “He’s alright, he’s in love, but he won’t admit it too easily.” She chuckled to herself and Alec felt the jab of envy – he wanted to see his brother’s love struck expression. “Lydia is wonderful to him and the two of them together are an awesome couple. The wedding will be at the end of the year.”

Alec looked surprised – if three months have passed and he had left in July, then that meant in less than two months his baby brother would get married. “I’m sorry I’m not there.” He said, but Isabelle shook her head.

“Don’t be. You needed to live your life, Alec. Outside of Idris, outside of the confinement of being an heir.”  She looked at him and he couldn’t deal with all of the understanding and kindness he found in his sister’s eyes. When had she matured so much? Since when he had been so visibly miserable? “Hey, don’t think too much about it. Just live your life, Alec. Spend time with Magnus, let your heart feel the fullest and we’ll be happy for you. We’ll still be your family no matter what.”

Alec felt a lump in his throat as he nodded. “What about Jace? Is he alright?” He then asked, changing the subject as it was too emotionally close for his comfort.

“He’s doing okay.” She replied a bit mysteriously and Alec wondered why did she have that distant look on her face. “He’s helping me with the heir thing. It seems that if people see us together, they think we’re an item.” She chuckled and Alec made a funny expression – somehow, he could never picture Jace with Isabelle. “But it’s alright, this way I don’t need to always reject suitors.” She grinned impishly, giving Alec the feeling that these two enjoyed this game of pretending.

“You two are incorrigible.” Alec shook his head in amusement. “What about mother and father?”

At this question, Isabelle’s expression darkened slightly, but then she shook it away. “Father is still pining for you, but we’re trying to come to terms. Mother is more forthcoming, surprisingly. She’s more like…a mother, I guess.”

“She is our mother, Isabelle.” Alec said slightly reproachfully, but his sister shrugged it off.

“Maybe she has been to you and Max, but to me she has always been rather cold. So, sorry if I’m surprised to find out she does have a motherly side.” She sounded somewhat defensive and Alec’s hand automatically went to wrap her around the shoulders, but it came through nothing.

Isabelle chucked sadly as she looked at him – “Magic does come with a price, huh.” She said and Alec sighed.

“Are you okay, Izzy? I know you never wanted the heir thing…”

“Maybe I didn’t before, but right now, it’s the only thing that actually makes me look forward.” Isabelle suddenly said, surprising him. “So if you ever decide to come back, I’ll fight you for this position.” She looked at him, all fierce and driven and Alec had to give it to her.

“You’ll make a wonderful heiress, Isabelle.” He simply said and tipped his head in front of her, as a sign of respect, surprising her with this gesture. It seemed that even if they were closest as siblings, they still had hidden sides to one another. Not even a dull bone in the Lightwood family.

“I tend to think so, too.” She laughed and it was the most joyous sound Alec could have hoped for. “I miss you, Alec.” She then said and the longing was once more a tangible wall between them.

“I miss you too. All of you.” He said and pretended to pat her head and she pretended to feel it as she closed her eyes. “Thank you for letting me go.”

“Anytime, big bro.” Isabelle smiled at him lovingly. “I have to go, Magnus told me not to stay too long in this state. I’ll come visit again and this time, be in in that house, I want to see it inside too.” She grinned broadly as Alec nodded in agreement. “Stay strong, okay?” And with one last look at her brother, she disappeared, leaving Alec all alone on the beach.

 

**~~~**

 

Later that night, Magnus finally got to come home earlier and Alec felt his birthday had come earlier when the warlock entered the living where he and Simon and Cat were lounging and playing with the merbats. The merbats were highly intelligent creatures and while they were mainly used for fishing, one could have them simply as pets which had healing properties as Catarina had informed him. It seemed that a merbat could ease one’s pain, physical and emotional. Considering that he had met with Isabelle that day, Alec had felt the need of the merbats acutely and Catarina had kindly obliged to his request.

“Honey, I’m home.” Magnus jokingly said from the doorway and Alec felt his cheeks heat slightly.

“Welcome back.” He said and stood up, the merbats clinging to his shoulders like monkey babies.

“I see you’ve made more friends.” Magnus came over to him, watching amusedly how the merbats seemed protective of his fiancée, their white eyes following him with wariness and curiosity.

“Yeah, they flock to him immediately as they see him.” Simon commented from the armchair, snickering a little. “He might be a magnet for merbats and soon we might find ourselves under siege.”

“Now, now, don’t exaggerate, Simon.” Cat interfered and gave Alec a kind smile. “You always had a flair for drama. Alec is just _that_ likeable.”

Simon’s reply at her remark was to snort while Alec felt like hiding under the leathery wings of the tiny merbats – if he could fit that is. He startled when he felt Magnus’ lips on his forehead and he realized that he had been looking down at his feet. It was unusual of him to be quiet when baited by Simon, but today he felt that he didn’t have it in him. Maybe it was because he had seen Isabelle or because he had finally let the homesickness wash over him, he didn’t know for sure.

“Want to go upstairs?” Magnus’ voice was low and kind, concern for him lacing it. Alec looked at him and the urge to simply crawl into his lover’s arms and stay there cocooned overwhelmed him. Without saying anything, he nodded at the warlock who smiled in return.

“Cat, can you please help with the merbats?” Magnus asked and in a moment, Cat was next to Alec and was gently prying away the merbats which insisted to stay stuck to Alec.

“Maybe Simon is right.” She mumbled under breath, making the couple chuckle. In the end, all three merbats were removed and were now sticking to Cat while staring at Alec with sad white eyes and making soft crying sounds. “He’ll be back, you three sods. Stop whining.”

Amazed at the attachment of the merbats, Alec patted their tiny heads, making them seek him out immediately. “Better go, Alec, otherwise they’re flock to you again.” Cat warned and waved him away as she returned next to Simon who had an infuriating smile. Cat rolled her eyes at him, this enchanter was too cocky sometimes.

“Let’s go.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him after, soon enough both of them finding themselves in the quietness of Alec’s room. The fairy lights glowed in the darkness “Tell me what happened.” He asked the moment the door closed behind them, his arms coming around Alec’s waist, embracing him soothingly.

“How do you know something happened?” Alec asked with a muffled voice, his cheek resting against Magnus’ shoulder.

“You look and feel sad. Also, the merbats were reluctant to let you go.” The warlock paused and added – “Are you in any kind of emotional…pain?”

Silence followed in which Alec listened to Magnus’ powerful and steady heartbeats, his encounter with Isabelle passing through his mind again. His hands gripped the back of Magnus’ shirt as he simply curled closer into the other man’s arms.

“I saw Izzy today.” He finally said and he heard a soft exhale of relief from Magnus, thing which made him half smile. “I guess homesickness is kicking it.” He then added, this time sighing.

“Did she seem well?” Magnus asked, making Alec feel happy that his lover cared about his sister’s wellbeing.

“Yeah, she was sad cause of me, but she looked good.” He said and pulled slightly to be able to look at Magnus – as requested by him, the warlock did not wear the glamour over his eyes and Alec could see the beauty of his cat eyes watching him. “Three months have passed since I’ve left Idris, but here only two weeks have gone by.” He confessed and saw understanding dawn over Magnus. Time had passed too quickly for those in Idris and if that was the case, then when Alec might be able to visit them, his family might not longer be there.

“Alexander.” Magnus spoke softly, but carrying all of the kindness he felt. “Time is never on anyone’s side.”

Alec blinked his eyes several times as he looked away from Magnus – he hadn’t hoped for a lie, but he hadn’t wished for the truth either. “I know, it’s just that…”

“They will get old before you do.” Magnus completed for him and Alec nodded, feeling all of a sudden drained.

“Was this how you felt when you visited the other islands?” He asked Magnus, his fingers now picking at the hem of his lover’s silk chemise. “When you went back to Camus…?”

Magnus grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, drawing Alec’s attention to him. “When I finally could visit Camus, my parents were long gone. I can’t say I mourned their loss, but it certainly felt different as I realized that the friends I might have would probably be gone by the time I meet them again.” He spoke softly, his thumb caressing Alec’s hand in a soothing manner. “It was a dark realization, but one which I had to come to terms with.” He paused slightly, giving the time to Alec to register all of this. “I’m not asking you to do this. But you will need to do it at some point and I can only promise to be next to you at every moment.”

Their eyes met and held in tight understanding, Alec smiling sadly in the end. “I guess magic does come with a price.” He said and Magnus felt confused for a moment.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re my magic, Magnus.” Alec said and looked at their entwined hand. “I might not have asked for you out loud, but I yearned for you. And I still do.” He continued, making Magnus’ heart skip more than one beat. “And the price is time.”

“Oh, Alexander.”

“No, it’s alright. As long as you’re with me.” Alec smiled and leaned up to kiss Magnus briefly. “Tell me about your day.” He whispered as he pulled onto his lover’s hand to drag him towards the bed.

“Darling, the last thing I want to talk about is politics, especially when you’re taking me to a bed.” Magnus said flirtatiously, making Alec laugh. “But,” and he stopped Alec who looked at him questioning, “tonight, I want to show you something.”

“Isn’t Magnifia dangerous at night?” Alec asked before thinking – Simon and Ragnor’s repetitive warnings stuck to his mind.

“Honey, you’re with the King.” Magnus winked at him and Alec couldn’t help but to laugh and mutter _show-off_. “You already knew that when you agreed to be my Consort.” He serenely pointed out while he produced a small purple stone which he smashed it on the floor and a portal opened – “Let’s go an adventure, my prince.”

With his heart thudding, Alec followed Magnus into the portal.

 

**~~~**

 

“Daughter.”

The voice startled her, but she was no longer angry at the visit – five years have passed and she had come to accept the bitter truth.

“Mother.” Clary turned to look at Jocelyn who smiled at her worriedly. “What brings you here?” She asked despite her better self. Even if Jocelyn was her mother, she was still imprisoned here because of what she was.

“I’ve heard that Alec is here.” Jocelyn said and Clary’s heart started to beat faster.

“And? It’s not like he can get me out of here.” She waved around her mockingly, the glass mirrors mimicking her movements.

“No, but he can bring Jace.”

The mention of Jace’s name brought a new wave of pain to Clary. “Magnus would not allow it.” She said feebly, her green eyes meeting her mother’s.

“Magnus is still human at the core.” Jocelyn spoke kindly, but Clary got the message loud and clear – anyone with human genes was bound to make a mistake, to submit to their human and weaker side.

“He knows better than to bring Jace here.” Clary insisted, having discussed with Magnus several times the possibility of having Jace coming to Magnifia. “And no one can pass past the krakens.” She added, her heart heavy with this knowledge.

Jocelyn looked at her daughter with pain in her eyes. She knew that Clary had been suffering while trapped inside this prison, but it had been beyond her to save her. None of them would have allowed it, not after Clary’s prophetic abilities have manifested. She was a danger to the outside world and a danger to them as well, although Jocelyn failed to see how her daughter could be a danger to anyone. It was her who saved them all from Valentine’s malevolent plans and yet her reward had been imprisonment. She had fought against this, but in the end, she had had to agree and be subdued to see her daughter closed off from her friends and lover.

“Clary, I’m afraid that things might change.” Jocelyn finally spoke and dared to approach her daughter who stared at her with wary eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t say for sure, but the winds are changing. Alec’s coming here seemed to set the wheels to movement again.” Jocelyn spoke low only for her daughter to hear. “Sophie and Luke agree with me.”

“What about the others?” Clary whispered back, her eyes darting around. If they wanted, they could listen in on their conversation.

“I don’t know. And if they sensed anything, they’re keeping quiet.” Her mother paused and put her hand over Clary’s shoulder. When her daughter didn’t shake her away, she allowed herself a tendril of hope to bloom in her soul. “If Alec can save you, I will fight along with him.”

Surprise registered in Clary’s eyes. “But…that’s…”

“I know.” Jocelyn nodded gravely, aware that this decision of hers meant that the world’s balance was about to be tipped. “But you’re my daughter. My _only_ daughter.” She added and Clary looked away, memories of her shouting at Jocelyn and accusing her of being an easy woman coming back.

“What do you want me to do?” She finally asked, aware that Jocelyn hadn’t come to visit her just to tell her that she was going to fight for her freedom. She hadn’t done it in five years, why bother now?

“Tell Alec everything you know. It might help or it might not. But at the right time, we will know.”

“Spoken like a true prophet.” Clary mocked her and Jocelyn couldn’t blame her. “If he comes, I’ll speak to him.”

Her mother looked at her for a while longer before giving her a curt nod and moved away from her, turning towards the blinding light in the back of the room. Clary sighed and leaned against the windowsill – there was no fear of falling because the glass wouldn’t allow it. So she simply pushed against it and waited for her heart to settle down. It would do no one good to start hoping that help was finally on its way.

“Jace…” Clary whispered to no one as she cried silently.

 


	21. Under the fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have a first date in Magnifia. The journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot about Malec, so I hope you'll enjoy it :")  
> I'm in a romantic mood right now and there will be a lot of cheesiness in this chapter haha
> 
> Thank y'all for reading/commenting/leaving kudos <33  
> xoxo

His ears popped as he stepped out of the portal and Alec quickly agreed that this time, portaling had felt better. He opened his eyes slowly, the scene unfolding before him rendering him speechless. Magnus had brought him in a magical creek, the waning moon casting its soft glow over it. But what took Alec’s breath away were the tiny and floating fireflies, which gentle buzz sang throughout the night like a melody of the nature.  In here, the grass seemed greener and softer, the trees welcoming and protective and time was of no importance to anyone.

“Come.” Magnus’ voice drew his attention and a gentle tug on his hand had Alec move after Magnus who waved his hand and sheen of blue magic fell over the ground forming itself into a fluffy blanket.

Following his lover, Alec lied down and found himself staring at an inky black and starry night, half of the moon visible and ruling among the sparkling stars. His hand gripped Magnus’ in a moment of excitement at such beauty as he lifted the other one and pretended to caress the glowing moon.

“It’s beautiful.” He said and he felt Magnus shift towards him, though they were still not close enough.

“Yes, you are.” Magnus said adoringly and Alec’s lips curled slightly as he turned to look at the other man who was watching him with love in his eyes.

“I meant the sky.”

“And I meant you.”

This simple confession made Alec’s heart beat faster and he couldn’t help but to move closer to Magnus, their hands never letting go of one another.

“You’re cheesy.” Alec said, his blue eyes intense with emotions.

Magnus laughed lowly. “If that’s what it takes to see your smile, then I’ll be the cheesiest man in the Seven Realms.” The warlock replied with an enamored expression, lifting his hand to brush aside a stray lock of Alec’s soft hair. “And I’ve never taken you to a date, Alexander.”

“Oh?” Alec looked surprised at the other one before he looked briefly around, thinking that this place couldn’t be more magical and romantic for their first date. “I thought our night on the beach was our first date.”

“That was a pre-date.” Magnus’ fingers trailed over Alec’s cheek, making the young prince close his eyes in yearning.

“A pre-date? I’ve never heard of that.”

“You’ve never met me.”

Alec’s blue eyes met Magnus’ cat eyes. A smile ghosted on both men’s faces. “True that.” Alec whispered as he caught his lover’s trailing hand and pressed a kiss in its palm. “I’m glad I met you.” He said with honesty, thinking that just moments ago he had been feeling homesick and now, all he could feel and think about was Magnus.

“That makes two of us.” The warlock winked at him before he moved again and waved his hand in an elegant manner and the air shimmered with magic before two crystal glasses formed from thin air and were filled with a golden, sparkling liquid. “And I think this calls for a celebration.” Magnus handed one glass to Alec and kept one to himself. “To us, Alexander.” He touched his glass against Alec’s and smiled happily.

“I’m not even sure what this is.” Alec said with a soft chuckle before he lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. “Wow, it’s sweet!” He added immediately, looking like a child in delight.

Magnus nodded in amusement. “It’s fairy champagne.”

“Fairy champagne?” Alec tilted his head in curiosity, looking at the golden liquid, bubbles and something more glittering through it. “How’s it different from normal champagne?”

“It’s sweeter.” Magnus shrugged unconcerned. “And maybe, it makes one more…relaxed.”

Alec frowned. “More relaxed? Do you mean drunker?”

Magnus threw him a sheepish smile, making Alec shake his head in amused disapproval. “So you brought me here to get me drunk.” He then stated, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

“No, no. I brought you here for our first date and the party.” Magnus quickly denied, but his last word made Alec blink in surprise.

“Party? What do you mean? You never told me it’s going to be a party!” Alec looked suddenly alarmed and too conscious of himself. “Who’s coming? I didn’t know you throw parties!” He continued frantically, now half standing as if he was getting ready to go back to the villa and get changed. That until Magnus gripped his shoulders and forced him back down on the blanket.

“Alexander.” His voice cut through Alec’s frenzy and the prince looked at Magnus with puppy eyes. “It’s not a party as you know of. It’s a firefly party.”

“A what?” Alec was downright confused.

Magnus smiled understandingly. “I know you’ve been studying on Magnifia’s past, society and rules, which are not portrayed in a pretty way and Ragnor has never been one to tell also about the beauty things Magnifia has to offer. I want to rectify this.” The warlock explained and Alec relaxed visibly, although he still felt surprised at the other one man’s intentions. “Tonight, I want to show you why this island is worth protected.”

Alec watched Magnus with a slightly open mouth, taking in sight the earnest and determined expression of his lover who wanted him to see Magnifia through his eyes; who wanted him to love it just as Magnus loved it. He realized that his rapid-beating heart was slowing down as he came to realize what needed to be done in this situation. Surely, Magnus was going to show him magical places, _firefly parties_ , but there was only one way to ensure that Alec felt for Magnifia everything Magnus did.

“Share with me your emotions.” Alec spoke loud and clear, determination rising in his eyes as well. He saw the understanding of his words dawn on Magnus who seemed to panic for a moment as he said –

“I didn’t mean that, Alec. I just wanted you to see the surroundings, to meet the people inhabiting this island.”

“I know, Magnus.” Alec smiled at him as he reached to touch his arm in reassurance. “You want me to see Magnifia in its beauty. What better way than to share the connection we’re meant for, anyway?”

Magnus fell silent for a few moments as he watched Alec with vivid cat eyes. In the end, he smiled and looked a bit exhausted at his lover. “You never cease to amaze me, Alexander.”

“I’m happy to be of service, my King.” Alec grinned, inclining his head just slightly making Magnus laugh at his antics.

“Come here, you lil’ brat.” He extended his arms and Alec didn’t hesitate to fill the empty space, the peace and comfort he felt in Magnus’ arms making him want to snuggle even more.

“Will we always need to hug for this?” Alec’s voice came out muffled as his face was buried in the crook of Magnus’ neck. A shiver passed down Magnus’ spine.

“No, but I like feeling you near.”

“You mean glued.”

Magnus laughed. “Very much glued, Alexander.”

It took Alec a few moments to understand the innuendo and when he did, he simply clung to Magnus even more. His mouth was dry now, but he still found the words to say – “I’d like that very much too.” He heard the shuddered breath of Magnus and he realized that they’ve been holding out on the _big moment_ as Isabelle might’ve called it. Alec knew that there was no reason as to why postpone their first night, but maybe unconsciously they have both given themselves time to realize if this was indeed what they wanted, if it was something more than just desire.

“If you tempt me with such invitations, Alexander,” Magnus’ voice cut through his thoughts and Alec looked up just to see that Magnus was watching him with an intensity of emotions which probably matched his own, “I might not be able to show you what I’ve intended tonight.”

Alec let a teasing smile appear. “It will still count as the beauty of Magnifia.”

A groan left Magnus’ lips before he tilted his head to one side and leaned in for a kiss which Alec anticipated and yearned for. It started slow, teasing and curious, but it changed rapidly to needy, breathtaking and passionate. Alec held onto Magnus tightly, his hands crumpling his lover’s shirt, his body responding to every erratic touch of the other one. They have been sharing the same bed for two weeks now, they have been kissing and teasing one another, but right now… it seemed like they have been thirsty for each other and neither have realized it until they were here. In this moment.

Alec let himself be laid on the blanket, their kiss never stopping and their hands never pulling away from touching each other’s bodies. Just for one moment did Magnus’ hand move away from him and then the gentle warmth of magic covered them, making Alec’s skin tingle.

“What did you do?” Alec whispered between their kisses, his eyes now a stormy blue.

“I’ve given us privacy.” Magnus replied hoarsely, watching him patiently despite the lust Alec knew was coursing through him. “I might be extravagant, but I never intend for anyone to see you in such moments, but I.”

At these words, Alec felt the last bit of reason escape him as he simply pulled Magnus over him, shutting him up with a kiss that he hoped conveyed every bit of his feelings. Needless to say that Magnus seemed to get his message and simply met his passion, his _strong_ emotion with his own. It was more than Alec could have imagined and nothing his siblings and occasional friends have told compared to this moment when Magnus treated him with care and passion equally.

There were soft murmurs into the night filled with fireflies and sparkling stars, there were promised meant to last for an eternity and there was love and magic in every touch. Alec had never felt Magnus this close as he was feeling him now – his lips on his skin, his tongue playing naughtily with his body, making him writhe in need and those fingers artfully making him arch and ask for more, whatever that was.

“ _Alexander…_ ”

A sharp jolt of pain made Alec open his eyes and stare at the beautiful sky, a throaty moan leaving his lips. The pain ebbed away, Magnus skillfully replacing it with pleasure, magic tingling all over the prince’s body as it surrendered completely to the warlock. Blue met vivid green-yellow and Alec smiled while holding tightly onto Magnus, legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

“ _I love you, my beautiful warlock_.”

And it was true was Alec’s last coherent thought before Magnus showed him that love and magic can bring you farther than the sky, push you past the limits of your body and simply wrap you in its blissful energy which warmed one from head to toe.

Several moments later, Alec lied splayed over Magnus’ body, his head resting where the warlock’s heart was beating normally. He could feel Magnus’ fingers in his hair, playing lazily and making him think that this was the place where he had been meant to be. And he never wanted to leave the warmth of Magnus’ arms.

“We’re glowing.” Alec suddenly remarked, having noticed it before, but had innocently believed that it was his own head playing with his post-sex reactions.

Magnus chuckled. “That’s natural.” He said, his eyes closed and obviously pleased with himself.

“No, I mean we’re glowing _pink_.” Alec stood up, wincing a bit, but brushing it aside. Magnus opened his eyes as well and looked at their naked bodies with curiosity before he smiled and blushed in the same time. “Why are we glowing pink, Magnus?” Alec asked as he examined his body and then shamelessly, eyed Magnus’.

The warlock cleared his throat. “Remember when I said that magic has colors?” Alec frowned momentarily as he recalled, then nodded. “Pink stands for –”

“Love.” Alec completed and looked at Magnus with wide eyes.

“Innocent love.”

“Are there more types of love?”

“I daresay yes.”

“And is our love good or too innocent considering what we’ve done?” Alec asked, making Magnus laugh amused.

“Oh, my love, you are truly extraordinary.” Magnus stood up as well, putting his arm around Alec’s waist and pulling him close for one more ravishing kiss. “We did nothing short of innocent, Alexander. Our love is untainted, is purest even when we offered our bodies. What we did meant only to strengthen our love.”

Alec felt his cheeks warm up instantly. “You always talk so…”

“Enchanting? Alluring? Daring?” Magnus offered to help seeing Alec struggle with ending his sentence, earning himself a half glare from his lover.

“…romantic.” He finally spoke and the warlock smiled warmly.

“That’s because you bring it out of me, Alexander.” He whispered as he caressed the prince’s cheek, fingers trailing over his mouth. “I will shower you with words, but I hope my actions speak grander than my words.”

“Well…you gave Isabelle a means to contact me while in Magnifia.” Alec spoke softly and Magnus realized just how much it had meant for Alec to see his sister. “I hadn’t even thought of this when I left with you. But you did, for my sake.”

“I simply thought you’d need a familiar face in an unknown place. Even if it was just a projection.”

Alec nodded in understanding, his expression happy. “Thank you.”

“No need, my love. Anything and much more for you.”

“Cheesy.” Alec teased and Magnus sighed as if exasperated. A few moments of silence passed between them as they simply kissed and held hands, sharing their pink magic and making it glow even more. In the end, it was Alec who pulled back and looked at Magnus with yearning – “Can we share the connection?”

“Aren’t you tired?” Magnus asked, worry sparking in his eyes. Alec shook his head vehemently. “It might wear you more than I do –” He didn’t get to finish it as Alec muffled his words by placing his hand over his mouth. He was red as a beetle.

“I know, but I want to do this. It’s important, Magnus.”

The warlock’s teasing expression softened as he nodded and Alec deemed it safe to remove his hand from his lover’s mouth. “But it’s better if we put on some clothes. You’re already distracting while wearing clothes, naked… I might end up doing something else.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but looked pleased nonetheless. “Fine, if you can’t stand me naked…” He pretended to sigh and Magnus pinched his side. “Ouch, why’d you do that?” Alec glared at him while Magnus smiled innocently.

“You tease too much.”

“Pot, meet kettle.” Alec mocked him as he got dressed, grimacing slightly while moving.

“It still hurts.” Magnus touched his arm, his tone laced with worry.

“It’s going to be fine. I’ve…never…you know…” Alec tried not to look at Magnus, feeling slightly embarrassed of his poor sexual life.

“I know, but maybe I can help with the pain.” Magnus said carefully and when the other one looked at him hopefully and fearfully in the same time, the warlock smiled encouragingly. “It’s just some magic to heal.”

“Cat said you’re not that good with healing magic.”

Magnus sighed. “Not as good as her, but I can relieve the pain of others. Healing magic requires a more amount of concentration and energy from the healer’s side. Since I’m already handling a lot of magic to sustain everything here, I cannot go around healing everyone like Cat can do. But you’re special, you’re my Consort and I will protect you whatever the cost.”

“Okay.” Alec accepted and Magnus found slightly dumbfounded, he obviously hadn’t expected for Alec to agree to this so quickly.

“My brave prince.” Magnus cooed and closed his eyes as blue magic pulsed out from his fingers and through Alec’s skin, working fast through his body and easing the strained muscles. In less than a minute, Alec felt the discomfort disappear and almost gave a wriggle making Magnus chuckle in response. “Better get dressed, honey. You’re not helping.”

Alec blew him a kiss before he pulled on his clothes, faintly reminding how they were removed and how good it had felt when Magnus’ skin finally touched his, their bodies so close to one another, sharing warmth. He fought back the desire that came back needy and gnawing at him, deciding that there was time for him and Magnus to explore their bed talents.

“Do you still want me in your arms?” Alec asked as soon as he was ready, watching Magnus buttoning his silk chemise.

“Always, Alexander. But this time, face me with your back.” He replied, giving a teasing smile to his lover who nodded with a blush sporting on his pale skin.

As soon as they were seated, Magnus put his hands palm up on his knees and urged Alec to put his own the same on his palms. “The Consort needs just a small amount of touch in order to relieve the King of half of his emotions. Also, there will be times when your energy will be taken instead of simply remaining yours. I will try to control those times, but I need you also to be careful.” He explained and Alec nodded, recalling the incident on the Mistico.

“So you’re saying that if I see you straining for power, I shouldn’t touch you?”

“Exactly. Ragnor, Simon and even Cat can supply for energy.”

“What if none of them is there?”

“Let’s hope that never happens.”

“But I still want to help you.”

“If you’re injured because of me, I will not be helped.” Magnus spoke and Alec almost heard a twinge of anger from the other one. “I know it’s difficult, Alec, but as a non-magical being, the risks for you are greater than for any of us. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Alec pondered on his words for a few moments and in the end decided not to say anything. He wasn’t the type of man to stand back and watch his loved ones fight for him or even worse, defend him when he couldn’t do anything. But there had to be a way and if magic was energy, then maybe he could learn to gain access to it somehow – surely Cat or Ragnor knew something about this.

“Okay, let’s do this. Show me your world, Magnus.”

And he did. And it was nothing like what Tessa had shown him – at first, it was a gentle flow of emotions, swirling around his soul and mind before it started descending on him, emotion by emotion occupying his mind and filling his soul. He saw and heard laughter, babies and children of different magical beings playing together or with merbats, it seemed that every family had one. He felt happiness and joy exuding from them and he couldn’t help but smile. His chest felt warm and full with their emotions, the thrill of magic that filled every action of theirs.

Then, like a storm brewing at the horizon, Alec felt the dark emotions rise and come tumbling towards him, threatening to swallow his entire being. But a wall of magic put a stop to it and instead of an avalanche of dark emotions, a tiny river of anger, sorrow and pain trickled in and mixed with emotions of happiness, joy and gratitude. It felt weird now and his mind tried to catch up with the visions that anger and pain conjured, most of them being a jumble of creatures fighting one against another or doing harm to another. It felt shuddering to see and feel this, but he strained against accepting more because this was what Magnus did daily – he accepted the emotions on behalf of Tessa and transferred them into magic which fed the land and everyone.

They stood like this for quite a while, emotions unloading from Magnus to Alec who felt his whole being getting drenched, making him sag in the circle of his lover’s arms. When Magnus interrupted the connection, Alec felt sleepy and slightly dizzy.

“Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus asked, moving Alec slightly, so he could check up on him. He noticed his face was paler than normal and his eyes had lost their usual brilliance, now a pale blue staring at him.

“How do you endure?” Alec asked, lifting his hand and Magnus clutching it immediately, surprised at the icy feel of it.

“I’ve been around magic for more time than you. It was the same for me in the beginning too, Ragnor had helped me on several occasions.” Magnus explained as he rubbed his thumb over Alec’s hand. “You’ll get used to it as well.”

“I have a second trial coming up. I need to be strong.” Alec suddenly blurted, making Magnus frown in worry.

“You’ll be, my sweet Alexander. Rest now, it’s been an eventful evening.”

Alec smiled as he let his head rest against Magnus’ chest. “I’d do it again.” And he fell asleep, leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts and a lighter heart.

He will protect Alec no matter what.

 

**~~~**

 

“Hello, Alec.” Tessa greeted as soon as Alec materialized in front of her. It was a surprise that she didn’t make him wait like the other times.

“Tessa.” Alec inclined his head in greeting. “Is it time?” He then asked, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest. Ever since he had shared with Magnus the connection, he had kind of been hoping for Tessa to show up and drag him into the second trial. But another week had gone by and nothing had happened, except that his life with Magnus was getting better and better… He mentally slapped himself before his mind went down a road he didn’t want Tessa to notice and then tease him about.

“Yes.” Her voice interrupted his thoughts, a smile curling her red painted lips and Alec had the weird impression that she knew what had happened between him and Magnus. She even paused while watching Alec take a deep breath, amusement clear on her face. “But, first, walk with me.” She invited him, raising an eyebrow when Alec didn’t offer his elbow to her.

“Right.” He hurried to her side and gallantly extended his arm which she took gratefully. As they moved, her dress seemed to giggle with every step and he dared cast a curious glance towards it. It was a luminous blue, enough to take one’s eyes away, but other than that he didn’t see why it should _giggle_.

“Undines.” She spoke and drew his attention. “The dress is made of undines.”

“Aren’t those the water fae folk?”

Tessa bit back a smile. “Look at you, already learning our society. And to answer your question, yes, they are.”

“And you made them in a dress?” Alec couldn’t help the horror in his tone, but this seemed to amuse Tessa.

“They’re not actually sewed into a dress, Alexander.” She scolded him gently, as she steered him down a colorful pebbled path. “It’s only their magic I’ve borrowed. The giggling you hear it’s their voice magic.”

“The one they use for luring mariners while out in the sea.”

“That would be sirens and they’re different from the mermaids which are part of the undines.” Tessa paused and gave Alec a long look. “Surely, you’ve come upon this distinction.”

Alec felt like he was back in his father’s palace when he was being scolded for not remembering the laws of Idris. “Anyway, where are we going?” He decided to change the subject, obviously not comfortable with being treated like an ignorant kid.

“I’m escorting you to the Glass City path.” Tessa revealed with a sheepish smile, making Alec only then look around and seeing that it was the beach path, the one that led to Magnus’ villa. “What have you learned so far, Alec?”

“About?”

“Getting to Glass City of course.” There was a slight irritation in Tessa’s voice.

“That I definitely need a guide, but won’t get one. That along the way, I will come upon nymphs, trolls and griffins.” He said, feeling his mouth go dry. This was it, he was going to the Glass City, he was going to complete his second trial and he was going to see Clary.

“And what will the nymphs, trolls and griffins do if they saw you?” Tessa asked, the amusement clear in her voice.

“Nymphs will try to lure me in their dancing games. I will dance until I die. Trolls will throw a rock avalanche over me and kill me. Griffins will rip me apart with their beaks and claws.”

“Fantastic!” Tessa sounded thrilled with his knowledge and Alec wondered what the hell was fantastic about the fact that he was going in a territory which was going to more or less try to kill him. A soft pat on his arm drew his attention to Tessa who watched him with intense grey eyes – “Just remember, prince, don’t stray off the path and you shall be fine.”

And with a whoosh of the wind, she was gone from his arm and Alec felt magic unravel around him and making him wake from his sleep to find out that he was actually outside and standing right at the entrance of the path leading to the Glass City. It was the middle of the night and there was an eerie quietness outside and even the stars seemed to have lost their shine. It seemed like everything waited for him to take the first step down the path and start his journey through the heart of Magnifia.

A sudden meow drew his attention and Alec looked down to see Chairman Meow watching him with curious and luminous eyes. He crouched and scratched the cat behind its ears, feeling relieved to see it, at least one friendly soul before he was going to his doom.

“How come you’re here?” He asked and Chairman Meow gave him a reproachful look. “I know, I know, but I couldn’t control it.” He apologized, recalling that this has happened before – Camille had enchanted him through his dream and he had nearly gotten himself killed. Chairman Meow had been one to try and save him, obviously the cat considered that he had a death wish by magic or something similar.

In the spur of the moment, he asked – “Will you come with me, Chairman?” – and he realized just how stupid he sounded, asking a cat to join him on a suicide walk. But to his surprise, the cat pushed its head against his palm and blinked his eyes once. A meow soon followed and Alec considered it as an agreement to his question. Somehow, his quest didn’t seem that much scary now.

“Then, let’s go.”

 


	22. Journey through Magnifia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec starts his journey through Magnifia and meets danger at every step, but friendship might also be found in the woods of the terrific Magnifia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearies, so sorry for the long absence. I've been caught up with work and now I'm down with a cold. It has taken me a whole lot longer than I thought to write this chapter, but I hope y'all will enjoy it :")
> 
> I've been notified of your comments and kudos and they are much appreciated! You're warming my days <3
> 
> Let me know your opinion on this update and next chapter has a tiny surprise on a secondary couple, briefly mentioned in this story ^^/
> 
> xoxo

Alec wasn’t sure for how long he had been walking and the scenery at night wasn’t much changing. But the constant presence of Chairman eased his nerves just a little. The eerie quietness of the forest surrounding them unsettled him and he sort of expected danger around any swerve or behind every tree. But nothing had happened so far and he was starting to have the feeling that he was being watched, the hairs on the back of his head rising in awareness.

The path was shrouded in shadow and moonlight, allowing him to see where he was walking even if the road was paved and smooth under his feet. He wondered if he had to walk forever and then it hit him, surely this was the test – to break a vicious circle he was going round and round. He stopped abruptly and Chairman glanced at him, his bushy tail moving back and forward silently. He looked around and behind some leafy bushes, he noticed a worn down path. Trusting his instincts, he got off the main path and headed down the hidden away one, his heart thudding in his chest. Abandoning the main road meant leaving behind safety, but Tessa wouldn’t have subjected him to this trial if she wanted him safe. Therefore Alec had to be an adventurer and explore Magnifia without fear, only then he would be able to understand it completely.

With his belief reinforced, he moved aside branches and clinging lianas, smiling briefly at the low mewl of Chairman – someone wasn’t enjoying this ride very much. Neither was Alec, especially since he wasn’t wearing proper clothes – just a pair of sleeping pants and a night shirt – and didn’t have his bow and quiver either. Except for his body combat training, he was about as protected as a baby. But he tried not to think too much of it since it would only make him fear what awaited him and right now, fear was something he couldn’t afford.

All of a sudden, the deafening silence was broken by soft notes of singing and Alec stopped again to look around. He saw a flicker of light in the faraway shadowy forest and before he realized, he started walking towards that light.

Several moments later, he snapped out of his trance and the first thing he knew was that he didn’t know where he was. He had been following the sounds and lights but the forest had tricked him and now it seemed like it was laughing at his foolishness as he had dived into the unknown of a territory that was magical and with lots of creatures able to kill him. Chairman was quiet around his legs, the warmth of his tiny body a constant reminder that he was not alone and that even if Magnus wasn’t there, their cat was. When Chairman had gotten from Magnus’ cat to their cat, Alec wasn’t sure, but he definitely felt Chairman as being his as much as it was Magnus’. The thought warmed him even more.

Somehow, the night had gotten colder than earlier and Alec knew that they would need to find shelter and soon. The music and the light had disappeared again in the favor of shadows and quiet, again the feeling that he was being watched intensifying. Clearly someone had noticed his presence and was trying to lure him away from the safe path and like an easy target, he had followed right through. In his defense, he had never heard such clear and enticing music before, his body having reacted instinctively towards it, drawing him to a part of the forest where the path was no longer visible. It had been a momentary lapse of reason, but Alec suspected it had very much to do with magic.

“We need to find shelter, Chairman.” He whispered to the cat who threw him a knowing look before turning away and running towards a different direction, leaving Alec dumbfounded behind. “Chairman, wait! It’s dangerous out there!” He shouted and ran after the cat, pushing aside branches and all, not caring if he got scratched. Chairman Meow had run off alone.

After ten minutes of running and shouting after Chairman, Alec knew he had drawn the forest’s entire attention to him. But at least, now, he knew why Chairman had taken off – the cat had brought him to a grove which nestled a tiny lake and in the middle of it, a small hut was built. For a moment he wondered why couldn’t cats talk like the griffins, it would have made Alec’s life right now much easier. Drawing his breath, he looked at Chairman who was carefully licking his paws, as if he didn’t know how much he had scared Alec.

“You brought me to a shelter, didn’t you?” He wondered out loud, but Chairman pretended to ignore him. With a sigh, he leaned down and scratched the cat’s ears briefly as a sign of thanks. Oddly touched by Chairman’s understanding and help, he headed for the wooden bridge that hovered above the water and ended up right at the door of the hut. He had noticed that the moonlight was focused entirely on this tiny lake, casting its silver rays like a blanket over it, illuminating the place with soft light and giving Alec enough to see where to step. The lake’s water seemed of a black color and a shiver passed through Alec as he wondered what rested beneath the bridge and his instincts told him not to touch the water. Soft padding behind told him that Chairman had finished with his paw grooming and was now following him on the bridge.

Nothing happened as they crossed the bridge or when they opened the door to the tiny house, finding it dusty and scarcely equipped. Alec allowed himself to heave a small sigh as he turned to smile at Chairman who scanned the interior more vigorously than he did. In the end, the cat snuck between his legs and went to the only bed in the room, climbing on it and making himself at home. With a chuckle, Alec closed the door and realized that the moonlight did not enter the house and all of a sudden it seemed darker. Trying not to think much about it, he found his way slowly to the bed and slipped under the thin covers, Chairman’s furry body curling next to him, a slow purr drifting them both to sleep.

It was the music that woke him first and then the light. He blinked in confusion as he stood up in bed, Chairman nowhere to be seen. He was still in the hut, but it was brightly lit by a playful fire in a fireplace he hadn’t seen when he had gotten inside. It was warm and it felt good. But what was better was the man who was arranging a delicious meal on the single table in the room.

“Magnus.” He said with a longing voice and the warlock turned to give him a dazzling smile.

“Oh, you’re awake at last.” Magnus said, putting a single rose between the two plates which held saucy meat with potatoes. Alec’s mouth watered at both sights – Magnus and the food.

“How come you’re here?” He asked and got out of the bed, his feet touching the cold floor. A shiver passed through his body despite the happy fire in the fireplace.

Magnus wriggled his fingers. “Magic.” He winked at him and extended his hand to Alec who eagerly took hold of it.

“You’re cold.” He said in surprise, looking down at their entwined hands and missing the odd expression that passed over Magnus’ face.

“It’s just your imagination.” The warlock chuckled and drew Alec closer, their bodies meeting in a tight embrace. “But you can warm me up, you know?”

Alec’s cheeks reddened slightly as he relaxed in Magnus’ arms, his own coming around the other one’s body. “And here I thought you were worried about me.” He teased, drawing an unexpected laugh from the other man.

“Why would I be worried about you?” Magnus spoke and Alec frowned momentarily. “You’re more than capable, Prince of Idris.” He added, lips brushing past Alec’s lips, but they were just as cold as the hands holding him. Alec felt an uneasy feeling settling in his heart. “But enough of this… how about we dance a little to warm ourselves up?”

Alec drew back and looked at Magnus with serious blue eyes. “Show me your eyes, Magnus.” He requested, now having noticed that his warlock hadn’t shown his true eyes as they have agreed to never hide their true selves from one another.

“What do you mean, my prince?” Magnus chuckled, amusement appearing on his face. “You’re looking at them.”

“No.” Alec slipped away from the embrace of the cold Magnus, his expression grave. “You’re not Magnus.”

The amusement from the other man slipped away. “You’re worrying me, darling. How come I am not Magnus? You already forgot me?” And he showed a wounded expression, but Alec stood firm on his position.

“What’s my name if you’re indeed Magnus?”

It took a heartbeat to hear the reply – “Alec.”

And the prince smiled sadly. “And that’s why you’re not him.” Before the other man could say anything, he grabbed the poker near the fireplace and pointed it at the man impersonating Magnus. “You’re a nymph and you’re trying to trick me into dancing.” He spoke clear and without fear, ignoring the way his phrase sounded.

Magnus looked at him pondering and then he grinned – it was not a beautiful grin. It had something beast-like to it, something that spoke of the real person behind the mask. If Alec focused enough, he could see rows of sharp teeth instead of human teeth, long and blue-silver face, dark eyes slanted downwards.

“Well, well, you’re not as dumb as you look.” The nymph-Magnus spoke, taking a step towards him, but Alec held his ground. He was not going to allow the nymph get any closer, so he pushed the iron poker in the nymph’s face who drew air in sharply. “Now, we shouldn’t play with sharp objects.” He added, but made no further move, his eyes – Magnus’s glamoured eyes – watching the poker intently.

“That’s right. Nymphs are afraid of iron.” Alec said and made a swift move, the sharp iron tip of the poker cutting the face of the nymph, making it scream and recoil backwards.

“You savage!” The nymph shouted and the illusion dropped, revealing a humanoid woman figure with skin of blue-silver nuances, a pretty face except for the teeth which seemed to poke from behind her full lips. “I should kill you for doing this to my face!” She hissed angrily, her hand clutching the blackened cut on her cheek.

“You planned on killed me nonetheless.” Alec pointed out dryly, earning a glare from the nymph.

“Not before we had our way with you.”

“Is dancing this important to you?” Alec couldn’t help but ask, feeling curious about the nymph even in such a situation.

The nymph blew a strand of blond hair upwards. “Yes. It leads to good mating.”

Alec blinked a couple of times. “And do you make a habit of killing your mating partners?” He asked, his tone incredulous, but to his surprise, the nymph looked embarrassed.

“We don’t kill them. They die.”

“Why?”

Her dark eyes closed momentarily. “We are too vivid for them. Our dance is a mating ritual, but it’s so tiring that it makes one’s feet bleed and then the heart stops.” She explained and Alec felt a twinge of pity for the nymph. “We are a cursed lot, the nymphs. We can’t take husbands or lovers because in order to mate, they have to die. So if we fall in love, it’s bound to be a doomed love either way.”

Alec looked at the nymph, taking in her sad and cold appearance. He wanted to believe her, but something told him that she wasn’t telling him the truth – not entirely nonetheless. His gaze stopped on her mouth and then it hit him. “What about your teeth? They look like they could rip the flesh off the bones.”

The nymph’s hand flew to her mouth and her dark eyes seemed to fill with tears. “You are such an insensible man!” She cried from behind her hand and for a moment, Alec was thrown back by this reaction, but Simon’s voice resounded in his head – _nymphs will eat your heart out, literally and figuratively._

“Drop the act.” Alec snapped angrily, growing tired with this charade. “Tell me what you did with my cat.”

The nymph said nothing and watched him silently before she lowered her hand and allowed a savage grin appear on her face. “I ate it.” She proudly announced and Alec saw red in front of his eyes and before he realized, he started lashing out with the poker at the nymph who evaded him easily. “It meowed for help, but you were too sleepy to hear it.” She taunted him, jumping from one foot to another, laughing as Alec missed her every time. “The meat on the table – that’s your cat!” She then said, making Alec stagger momentarily as he looked at the table where the meal was, the one he had thought looked delicious. Nausea hit him, but hurt and anger made him redouble his attacks on the nymph.

Soon they ended up outside the hut and Alec realized with a shock that it was still night, the moon still casting its light over the dark lake. The nymph kept laughing, her slender feet gliding over the wooden bridge. All Alec wanted to do was to shove the poke through her mouth.

“Oh, are you sad that your pretty delicious cat is gone?” She mocked him, her dark eyes filled with mean mirth. She beckoned him over, long fingers wriggling in his direction.

Alec gritted his teeth and tried to block out the taunts since they were messing with his head and a good soldier never drove in battle with a heavy heart. He stopped in the middle of the bridge and considered his surroundings – the black water was still to be avoided and it seemed that the nymph wanted to draw him away from the hut. She was also carefully not to touch the black water and this only confirmed his suspicions. He glanced briefly behind at the hut and he looked again to stare as a silver streak rushed from the hut, went straight past him and jumped in the face of the nymph who screamed in horror as claws dug in her skin. She grabbed the tiny body which Alec recognized now to be Chairman Meow, relief coursing through him only to be shortly replaced with fear as the nymph lost her balance and fell into the water, dragging the cat with her.

Without wasting time, Alec rushed to their side and jumped in after Chairman – the cold water sent a shock throughout his body, but he kicked, hands outstretched for the cat; he couldn’t see a thing in the unnatural blackness of the water, but the nymph had a silver-blue glow and surprisingly enough, so did Chairman. He swam towards them, trying to reach Chairman who was now heading towards him. That was when he saw the black tentacles hugging the nymph from behind. He saw horror etch on the nymph’s face and he realized that she was not the worst kind of creature out here.

He grabbed Chairman who clung to his shirt with his claws and swam back to the surface, trying to keep away the images of the nymph getting sucked into the blackness of the water. Instincts told him to get out of the water and fast. Just when he broke the surface and pushed Chairman on the bridge, he felt a tentacle grab around his ankle and with amazing strength, pulled him down under water again. Panic flooded him and tried loosening the hold on him, but to no avail. He couldn’t see the surface anymore and he was being dragged in the abyss of the cold lake, he could even feel the cold touch of more tentacles, his vision growing hazy…

Then he was out of the water and spewing black water all over the bridge.

“Get up!” A sharp feminine voice was heard and he was hauled to his legs and nearly dragged over the bridge and away from the lake. “Goodness, boy, are you out of your mind to jump in there like that?!” The voice scolded him and Alec could only lie on the soft grass, heaving water and gasping for breath.

“Lily, stop. Help me get the water out of him.” Another womanly voice spoke and there were slender arms around his torso, lifting him up slightly and a small, but strong body positioned itself behind him. The woman began pressing her arms under his chest and in the same time, he felt the warm tingle of magic weaving around him as he spit the last bits of water, feeling oddly cleansed.

When the girls felt like he didn’t need anymore help in breathing, he was released from their hold and magic. “There.” The one not Lily said and gently laid him on the grass. “How do you feel?” She asked, Alec finally being able to see her – she had a kind expression, brown eyes who were filled with concern.

“Better now, thanks.” Alec said with a feeble smile, then he stood up abruptly. “Where’s Chairman?” He asked in frenzy when the cat meowed behind him, watching him with bright green eyes. “There you are.” He extended his arm to the cat who understood his beckoning and pushed his tiny head against his hand, Alec happily scratching him behind the ears.

“Never seen a human this cozy with Magnus’ cat.” The one named Lily remarked, obviously amused and surprised in the same time.

Alec looked at her sharply, growing suspicious at once. “Who are you?” He asked and drew closer to Chairman as if in protection.

Lily simply arched an eyebrow at the reaction, but said nothing, letting Maia take over. The brown-skinned girl understood Alec’s worries and she sat back, looking at him with an open expression – “I’m Maia and this is Lily. I am a warlock and Lily is an enchanter under Magnus’ protection.”

The prince watched Lily with curiosity making her fidget under his gaze. “Weren’t you taught that it’s rude to stare?” She asked abrasively and Alec’s cheeks got colored slightly.

“Sorry. It’s that the only enchanter I’ve seen is Simon.” He said and then quickly shut up, realizing that even if they _said_ they were acquaintances of Magnus, this didn’t mean they were trustworthy. Ragnor had told him enough of Magnifia’s politics and how many sheep have actually proven to be wolves in disguise.

“Oh, Simon.” Maia said tenderly and Alec saw a brief jealousy rise in Lily’s dark eyes. “How’s he? I hope he’s better now.”

Alec tilted his head to one side. “I think he is.” He said confusedly, not sure what Maia was referring at.

“You never told us what you were doing in the lake.” Lily interfered and pointed at the now calm looking lake.

Alec hugged Chairman at his chest. “There was a nymph.” He simply said and brushed his hand over the cat’s wet fur.

“And?” Lily prompted with a scowl.

“We got into a fight and my cat saved me, but he fell in the water.” Alec replied a bit annoyed, half glaring at Lily who was now looking surprised at him.

“You jumped into water to save a cat?” She asked with an incredulous tone. “And here I thought I’ve seen stupid before. Don’t you know what water is _that_?” She pointed at the lake again and Alec looked at the black surface, shaking his head. Lily threw his hands up in exasperation, oddly reminding him of Simon. He kind of missed the enchanter even if he had seen him yesterday.

Maia chuckled and Lily looked at her horrified. “Sorry,” she said with a sheepish smile, squeezing gently Lily’s arm, “but you two are amusing.” She continued, Alec deciding in that moment that he liked her better than Lily.

“Glad to see I’m your source of humour.” Lily scoffed, but didn’t look that upset to Alec.

“Always, love.” Maia winked at her and to Alec it finally clicked – they were a couple. And an odd one on top – a warlock and an enchanter, who would have thought? Ragnor had told him that there have been couples like this before, but usually they were at swords and it was usually such couples that created and fueling the feud between warlocks and enchanters.

“Anyway, let’s get down to business.” Lily tried not to look too affected by her girlfriend’s antics and turned her piercing stare on Alec. “Those kinds of lakes are the domain of Baba. And judging by the blank expression on your face, this doesn’t say anything to you.” She sighed when Alec nodded reluctantly. “Babas are ill-natured creatures, witches by origin, but transformed when they’ve dabbed in the dark emotions. The black waters are their mark and the tentacles are their means of eating.”

Alec thought of the nymph and her horrified expression. “How did you save me then?” He then asked, looking on turns at both of them.

“Tell me a purifying method.”

“Fire.” Alec spoke almost immediately, making Lily smiled just briefly.

“Exactly. I and Maia used fire to purify the blackness and we could see you being dragged away. With magic, we pulled you back up.” She explained and Alec could see this unfolding.

“But how come you happened to come by this place?” Alec asked and was surprised to see two identical blushes sporting on their faces. “Oh.” He simply said and neither of them continued, the revelation causing an awkward situation.

“So,” Maia cleared her throat and looked at Alec curiously, “if that’s Magnus’ cat and you just called him _your_ cat, does this make you Magnus’ new Consort?” She asked and Alec felt like he had just put his foot through his own mouth. “You are!” She then exclaimed happily, making Alec sigh – he had thought he had mastered his expressions while being in Idris, he had thought he had been taught better, but apparently in Magnifia he was a whole new person who he didn’t know how to carry it.

“Calm down, Maia.” Lily tugged gently on her braided hair, having sensed Alec’s discomfort. “What are _you_ doing here anyway? Why you’re not with Magnus? Don’t tell me you two had a hubby fight and you decided to wander around in a magical land with no magic powers.” She focused on him again, making Alec too conscious of the fact that he was the only one powerless.

“No, I’m on my way to the Glass City.”

“Alone?!” Both of them exclaimed in alarm.

“No… with Chairman.” He replied kind of lamely.

Lily sighed while Maia smiled gently at him. “Get up, we’ll take you to the Glass City.”

Alec was ready to say _really_ with a grateful tone, but then he changed his mind. If anything stuck from what Simon told him was that enchanters were not to be trusted and Lily was one of them, even if she was in a relationship with a warlock as Maia. “Why?” He decided to ask before he stood up and looked at them curiously.

“We owe Magnus a lot and if we can help his Consort, then we’d gladly do it.” Maia said without hesitation and Alec believed her, despite the lessons he had been taught. “And besides, it’s better if you have someone who can use magic. We need to pass through Valley of Trolls and then the Griffins’ plateau before reaching Glass City.”

Alec nodded half reluctant, half grateful. “If it’s no problem to you.” He said and Maia shook her head while grinning.

“None at all.” She replied and scrunched her nose at the sight of his wet clothes. “We have to change that.” She waved her hand at his appearance. “Try to conjure in your mind what clothes you want and I’ll magick them here.”

“Can you do that?” He asked in surprise and at her nod, he imagined his combat clothes, including the bow and quiver. No sooner had he done that, he felt the magic in the air and he knew before he opened his eyes that his clothes and weapons were there. “Wow, this was never showed to me.” He said in awe as he took the clothes and felt giddy happiness.

Maia shrugged it off with a smile. “Get dressed, finally dawn is here.” She urged him and then took Lily aside to give Alec some privacy. “Oh,” she stopped briefly to look at him, “and it’d be cool if you told us your name. Unless you want us to call you Consort.” She grinned mischievously in his direction.

Alec flushed slightly. “Alec. It’s Alec.”

“Looking forward to our adventure together, Alec.” Maia winked at him before Lily dragged her away with an exasperated sigh. Up until that moment, Alec hadn’t realized just how good it felt to have someone to share this adventure.

“Not to mean any disrespect, Chairman.” He then looked at the cat with gratitude and guilt, but the cat simply blinked his way before continuing with washing his fur. Alec smiled fondly.

 

**~~~**

 

“Have any of you seen Alexander?” was the first thing Magnus asked as he entered the kitchen where Cat and Ragnor were sharing a warm breakfast. Both of them looked up at Magnus with confused expressions, giving the king the answer he needed.

“Have you lost your Consort?” Simon snickered from behind as he squeezed past Magnus and into the kitchen, obviously lured by the breakfast delicious scents.

Magnus felt his heart plummet – all three people that Alec could have been with were here and neither looked like they knew about his whereabouts. “He’s not in his room. I looked for him and he’s not here. Not in this house.” He finally said, turning the atmosphere from a relaxed to a tensed and alert one.

“Do you think Camille got him?” Simon asked with a grave expression, all of his earlier humorous attitude vanishing.

Magnus looked lost. “I am not sure.” He said, trying to sense any foreign magic, but the tree told him that no one had approached the house. “I can’t pick up anything. We must search for him now.” He spoke the last word with urged frenzy, turning on his heels to leave when Ragnor stopped him –

“Are any of his personal items missing?”

The king frowned upon hearing the question, but the stern expression of Ragnor had him check again with the magical tree. He closed his eyes and its magic washed over him just like it had had a few moments ago, only this time it showed him more. “His bow and quiver. His training equipment. And pajamas.”

Simon’s lips twitched in a slight smile. “Pajamas. Interesting choice. Maybe he’s gone out camping.” He muttered and got an elbow from Cat who half glared at him.

“Have you considered he might be on his trial?” Ragnor inquired, obviously ignoring Simon’s remarks. “After all, he did have time to take all of this so I’m guessing he wasn’t forced to leave the house.”

Magnus agreed that Ragnor’s reasoning made sense. But why would Alec leave and not tell him anything? Didn’t he know that this would only make him worry? Didn’t he know that the moment he’d wake up and find his spot in the bed next to him _empty_ and _cold_ would drive Magnus into an emotional frenzy worse than when he had lost Etta? Alec surely must know what he meant to Magnus by now.

“Magnus.” Cat’s voice cut through his thoughts and he looked at her with unfocused eyes – all he could see was Alec’s face, his smile and his twinkling blue eyes. He had to be okay, even on his second trial. “Have you looked for Chairman?” She asked and Magnus blinked twice.

“Why should I look for Chairman? Alec is the one missing, Chairman is probably gallivanting somewhere in the –” He trailed off as he kept looking at Cat’s patient expression until it dawned on him. Quickly, he closed his eyes and asked the tree to find Chairman, giving him the answer he sort of expected. “He’s not here either.”

All four of them exchanged relieved glances until – “Even so, he is out there alone.” Magnus said worriedly, apologizing inwardly to Chairman. “He is unprotected until he’ll be in grave danger. Chairman won’t show his true self until then.”

“I wouldn’t say that he is _that_ unprotected. The prince has combat skills and he is not that stupid.” Simon said, making Magnus both happy and annoyed – it was high praise coming from Simon.

“Of course, I know that. But we all know that Magnifia isn’t paradise.”

“Then he needs to learn what is Magnifia.” Ragnor stubbornly said, holding Magnus’ angry gaze. “You need to let the Consort stretch his wings, otherwise how do you expect him to do his duties? And Chairman is still a help even in his actual form.”

Magnus knew Ragnor was right and he hated it, not because he wanted to always be right, but because it was about Alec and he wanted to be next to Alec, to protect him of all harm. He knew he couldn’t cocoon Alec forever, but neither did he want him to be in danger.

“Simon,” Cat interfered and all attention zeroed in on her, “why don’t you check on Alec in your dreamwalking?” She suggested and Magnus could see the sun shine again.

“Yes! That’s a great idea, Cat. We can check on him and make sure he’s alright.” Magnus exclaimed in enthusiasm, but Cat shook her head in denial.

“You shouldn’t go along, Magnus. Your tendency to protect the ones you love will only endanger him.”

“True.” Ragnor backed her up, staring at Magnus fiercely. “The trials must be completed by the Consort alone. Help should be minimally given and Simon isn’t the helping type,” he continued, ignoring Simon’s indignant _hey_ , “so he is most suited to check upon the Consort’s condition.”

Magnus looked at them with a betrayed expression. “But he’s…alone.” He simply said, making Cat stand up and go to him, gently grabbing his arm.

“Sometimes, people need to be alone in order to find their strength. Alec is a strong man, he will come back to you.” She smiled understandingly. “Just have faith in him.”

 

**~~~**

 

During the day, Alec realized that the forests of Magnifia looked much more different than at night. Not necessarily friendlier, but much less hostile and they were filled with life. He must have seen a dozen bird fairies, some pink rabbits playing with merbats, brownies – working for goblins’ homes as Maia informed him – and definitely some elves, but Lily told him that those were just as haughty as the enchanters. It had been a weird commentary coming from an enchanter herself, but Alec recalled Simon and he understood that not everyone liked their peers.

“How long till the Valley of Trolls?” He asked Maia who was using magic to make a path for them – a shortcut to the Glass City path, she had mentioned.

“Once we get to the path, it should be a day walk.” She replied cheerfully and she wondered if she was always like this. Lily seemed to be the opposite of her – quiet and serious, difficult to approach. He wondered if the last one was a trait for all enchanters since Simon had also proved difficult in the beginning.

“Should I be watching for something in particular?” He asked again and he heard Lily sigh.

“You really don’t know a thing about where you’re heading, do you?” She asked him sarcastically and he decided in that moment that it was in their enchanter nature to be like this.

Alec wisely decided not to take the bait and instead looked around, trying to prevent any possible attacks, but from Lily and Maia’s stances, he understood that they won’t be attacked anytime soon. Maia told him that her magic tended to be towards helping people while Lily’s one was more of the combat magic, together they formed a pretty good team and were usually left alone when noticed out in the woods, especially neutral woods like the ones they were here. Should they have wandered in the woods of Camille, then they might have had a bit more of issues.

“How are we going to pass through the valley of trolls unscathed?” He chose to ask, changing the subject entirely. One enchanter was enough to take already, Lily didn’t need to add her input as well.

Maia hummed a little. “Trolls are suckers for gold.” She revealed with a wicked smile which Alec kind of liked – it showed that she wasn’t all kind and sugar, she had also a mean streak in her which meant she wasn’t easy to fool.

“Or anything you hold dear.” Lily added with a little shrug. “Luckily, Maia can summon about everything and Magnifia is the land of gold.”

Alec nodded absently – he didn’t carry anything of substance, just his bow and quiver and Magnus’ ring. But he would never give up the ring, it was like a part of himself already, he could never part with it even if it threatened his life.

“But will they accept Magnifia gold? Can’t they get it themselves?” Alec inquired, thinking that it seemed kind of silly for trolls to trade gold for safe trespassing.

“Trolls are cursed beings.” Lily started to explain to his surprise. “They are not allowed to the gold mines of Magnifia and they live out of trades and treacheries.”

“They don’t sound very nice.” Alec said a bit mockingly.

“No one in Magnifia is nice and the trolls are no exception. But they need the gold to buy other stuff.”

“Buy? I thought Magnifia gave everything to everyone here.” He looked at Lily with confusion written all over his face.

“Magic. That’s what Magnifia gives to everyone, but not everyone is evolved enough to use it or even transform it.” Lily further explained, her voice neutral. “Trolls are such beings, but it is said that they have tried to _steal_ magic and thus the King back then cursed them into being unable to use magic’s full potential.”

“How do they get gold if their magic abilities are bound?” Alec asked, wondering what could the trolls possibly have that others were interested enough to trade with them.

Lily smiled humorlessly. “Since fate is a bitch, most of the gold mines are under the valley of trolls.”

Alec whistled low. “So it means that everyone who wants access to the mines, they need to get through the trolls. But since they can’t use magic, wouldn’t it be easier for outsiders to claim the place?”

“You’d say. But troll skin is thick against magic, you can’t hurt a troll easily. That’s why, after endless bloodshed between trolls and many of us, we decided to make a trade. Those who venture unannounced on the troll territory will have two options – die squashed by rocks or survive and trade with them.”

“That’s not much of an option. That’s survival skills.”

“Trolls don’t make such differences. If you’re good enough, you’ll survive which means they can afford wasting time on you.”

“And here I thought nymphs were selfish.”

Lily gave him a tiny, but tired smile. “Everyone here is selfish, Alec.” She said and to him it sounded like the saddest statement ever, making him wonder what had happened to her. “Everyone has something someone needs. The difference between this world and the Seven Realms is that here no one is afraid to show it and everyone knows what you’re after.”

“And what’s that?” He asked and to his surprise it was Maia who replied –

“Power.” Her tone was one of disgust. “We’re not so different from you. We all want power to walk through this life.”

“Magnus doesn’t want power.” Alec found himself saying, thinking of his lover.

“That’s because he was born with it.” Lily replied not unkindly. “Tell me about you. Ever since you’ve arrived to Magnifia, haven’t you yearned for power?” She looked at him, her black eyes curious, but not judging. “Have you not yearned to be able to walk without a bodyguard in this world?” She gestured at Chairman who was walking next to Maia, his furry legs padding softly over the ground.

Alec hadn’t thought of Chairman as his bodyguard, but now that Lily said it, he recalled when Catarina told him that Chairman was Magnus’ cat and implicitly the Consort’s cat and its duty was to protect the couple, especially the Consort. He hadn’t given much thought earlier, but Chairman was here with him for a reason indeed – to protect him. Had he not rushed into that nymph’s face, he might have gotten hurt. And if he was hurt in an unknown land with no one to help him heal, then he was good as dead.

“I have.” He finally replied, pulling away from his thoughts revolving Chairman and his presence here. Nonetheless, he was grateful for the company. “But I don’t want the power to use it against you or anyone else.”

“Yes,” Lily interrupted, a little irritated, “you want to use it in the name of good. To _protect_.” She continued and her eyes caught a silver hue to it. “Power corrupts, Alec. No matter how good you are.”

“But Magnus, Simon, Ragnor and Catarina, they have power and are not corrupted.” He felt himself get agitated, not really agreeing with Lily’s negative view of the world.

“What do you actually know about Simon?” Lily sneered, glancing at him all knowing and making him feel like an idiot. Of course, he didn’t know much about Simon, but that wasn’t the point.

“I know who he is now, whatever he has done or whoever he has been in the past doesn’t matter.” Alec stated with a definite tone, stubbornness showing clearly in every edge of his being.

Lily looked a bit taken aback of his adamant self, but in the end she stared away without saying anything. Ahead of them, Maia glanced at Chairman with an amused smile – Alec proved to be an interesting Consort, maybe finally the right one for Magnifia.

 

**~~~**

 

“That’s it, I can’t take it anymore.” Magnus stood up from his armchair and looked at Simon expectantly. “Do it now.”

The enchanter sighed – it was the umpteenth time Magnus was asking him to dreamwalk in order to check upon Alec. The umpteenth time since the sun had set down. “If I had known you’d be like this since afternoon, I would have magic-sedated you.”

Magnus arched an eyebrow in mocking amusement. “I’d like to see you try.” He said as he crossed his arms at his chest, making Simon snort.

“One day, Magnus, I will tie to the bed and have the merbats lick you.”

“For the love of The Greaters, stop with such comments.” Ragnor cradled his head in his hands, looking positively sick while Simon seemed proud of himself. Magnus simply shook his head while Catarina hid a smile. “Simon, it’s past midnight. I suspect Alec must’ve fallen asleep by now.”

“Not what I would suggest, but let’s see.” Simon said with a small shrug and everyone kind of agreed with him – to fall asleep in the forests of Magnifia was as good as giving a shout that you’re willing to die, you became an instant prey. But they all put their hopes on Chairman who will protect Alec no matter what.

“Remember, Simon, don’t tell him more than he needs to know. You’re there just to make sure he’s safe.” Ragnor reminded him and Simon brushed him with a waving hand – he knew what he had to do. He sat down in the middle of the room, cross-legged and closed his eyes.

The magic rushed to meet his desires and in a moment, he was in the dream world where he could mold everything to his will, where he could call to anyone he wished to. When Camille had first shown him the power to dreamwalk, he had nearly gotten lost in the dream world, wandering through dreams and nightmares until Camille found him and dragged him back to reality. It had made him afraid to access this part of his magic, but Camille had never been the kind mother that would sooth her child’s fears and instead had sent him every night in the dream world until he controlled his fears and thus, ended up controlling his own magic and dreams. It was the only good thing Camille had ever given to him, even in her cruel way.

It took a few more moments to bring Alec in the dream, watching the prince stumble in the gardens of Idris with the grace of a new born foal. Nevertheless, his presence eased Simon’s conscience, he wasn’t sure Magnus could take another loss.

“Hello, Alec. Fancy seeing you here.” Simon greeted the prince who blinked owlishly at him before he leaped to his feet and took a fighting stance. “Oh, c’mon, I know we’re not best friends for life, but am I that scary?”

“Where am I?” Alec finally asked, glancing around briefly, but not really taking his eyes off Simon or whoever this person was.

Simon sighed. “I thought you’d recognize your own gardens, prince, but I guess I held high hopes for you.” He snapped his fingers and a comfortable looking chair appeared right behind him on which he took a seat graciously.

“Idris?” Alec finally looked around and the homesickness hit him. There was the tree where Isabelle had challenged him to climb only to end up falling and fracturing her arm; he could still see her stubborn expression that it didn’t hurt and that she was just as good a climber as her brothers. He pulled himself away from the nostalgia’s arms. “Why did you bring me here? Are you really Simon?” He looked suspiciously at the other who started to laugh and clap in the same time.

“I have to admit, Alec, I’m a great teacher.” Simon smiled broadly, genuine pride written all over his face. “Yes, Alec, I’m really Simon. I am here because you left in a hurry and with no note or whatsoever to anyone. Naturally, we’re all worried for you.”

Alec narrowed his eyes. “Tell me something only Simon would know.” He demanded and Simon arched an eyebrow, clearly impressed.

“Fine.” Simon agreed and he took his time thinking as he was flicking off specks of invisible dust from his coat. “Your friend, Clary, is a prisoner of the Glass City.” He said, thinking that no one in Magnifia knew about this little information.

Alec frowned and seemed to mule over this proof, in the end giving Simon a curt nod. “You’re Simon.”

The enchanter rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you been listening?” He muttered to himself, but loud enough for Alec to hear. “Any way, are you alright? Magnus is dead-sick worried about you.” He decided to cut the pleasantries.

“I’m fine.” Alec shrugged unconvincingly. “I’ve met someone along the way.”

Simon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You’ve met someone? Who? Where? Why?!”

Alec’s lips twitched in an amused smile at Simon’s consternation. “I took shelter in a hut in the woods,” he started, but stopped at Simon’s expression of incredulousness which was exactly the same as the one Lily wore when he told her he had jumped in to save Chairman, “what?” He crossed his arms defensively.

“You don’t go camping in huts in the woods, Alec.” Simon said with a tired tone. “If there’s a hut in the wood is because there’s a trap. If you need a place to sleep, either dig a hole in the earth or find a cave or alcove in the rocks or trees. You have less chances of dying this way.”

“Well, right now I’m camping in a cave.” Alec tried not to look too embarrassed. “And in case you have forgotten, neither you nor Ragnor briefed me on the camping rules in Magnifia.”

Simon smiled momentarily. “Touché. Tell me who’s with you because I sure as hell recall the lesson with don’t trust anyone in Magnifia except us.”

“I know and I remember.” Alec replied, lifting his chin in defiance. “I don’t trust them, but they’re helping me to get to the Valley of Trolls –”

“Valley of Trolls?” Simon interrupted him, standing right and alert. “Alec, where are you going?”

The prince looked a bit confused and unsure. “To the Glass City.”

Simon looked positively sick. “A-alone?” He stumbled over the word as if it seemed incredible.

“No, I’m with Chairman Meow. And now with Lily and Maia.”

“Maia?” Simon frowned, his expression changing to one of recognition. “Maia, the warlock? You’re with Maia and her lover?” He asked and Alec nodded to his surprise. “Wow, I knew you were a handful, but didn’t imagine how much.” He muttered to himself, but clearly audible to Alec.

“What do you mean?”

Simon looked at him with a sympathetic expression. “You’re on your second trial, right?” He inquired, earning another nod from the prince. “The road to Glass City isn’t easy, especially for someone with non magic abilities as you. Maia and Lily are outcasts.”

Alec looked taken aback. “Outcasts? They never told me that.”

“And why would them? Everyone has repudiated them and you clearly don’t know why, neither are stupid to tell you this and risk you push them away too. Besides, if the word spreads that they helped the King’s Consort, they might have a chance of getting back to live in a settlement.” Simon explained and Alec felt like someone had punched him in the guts. All this time he had believed they were genuinely helping him, but just like Lily had told him, everyone here in Magnifia was selfish.

“What did they do that they were branded as outcasts?” Alec decided to ask, ignoring the ache in his chest. Lily had lied – not everyone in Magnifia was honest with their desires.

“They fell in love.” Simon replied simply and the answer shocked Alec. “Maia’s a warlock, Alec, and Lily’s an enchanter.” He said and there was a sad edge to his voice and Alec wondered if he was sad for them or himself. Why himself, Alec couldn’t figure it out. “Both sides wouldn’t have believed their loyalties and Camille isn’t the type to forgive such… _dallying_.” He spoke the last word with such disgust and hatred that it shocked Alec.

“That’s awful.”

Simon looked at him and smiled, but it wasn’t a nice smile, it was a tortured one. “That’s one word for it. Anyway, they were branded as outcasts, but Magnus offered them his protection, so no one can actually harm them just to spite. If they do, then Magnus will retaliate.” He brought his hands together and stared at them for a while. “They’re nice people, as one would say, but they’ve been betrayed too many times, Alec. Distrust of others might run deeper than it shows.”

“What are you saying?” Alec whispered, but he heard the message loud and clear. _Don’t trust them, no matter what_.

“I think you know.” Simon simply said before he continued briskly – “Now, if you’re off to Glass City, you need to know something. Trolls are liars and thieves, you need to be extra careful with them, you don’t have any gold to trade with them, so I’m guessing they’ll ask for something you hold dear.” He looked thoughtful for a few moments. “As much as it pains me to say this, give them your bow and quiver.”

“No!” Alec looked horrified. “They’re the only thing I have from Idris, from my family.”

“Exactly.” Simon spoke on a serious tone. “It holds a piece of you and that’s more magic than any troll could get.” He added, his expression sympathetic to his reaction. “Of course, there could be another way, but I’m not sure Magnus would agree to it easily.”

“What is it?” Alec asked, his heart twisting slightly – how he wished Magnus was here too.

“You can offer them a favor as Magnus’ Consort.”

“That would mean using Magnus’ power.”

“To save yourself and have free pass through the valley.”

“I cannot do that.” Alec said immediately, shaking his head and making Simon smile.

“I imagined as much, so your only option is to give up your bow and quiver. And, Alec, you need to pass through it alone.” The enchanter looked at him with grave eyes and Alec found himself cornered – he had known that he needed to leave Maia and Lily behind, even more, he had been warned not to trust Magnifia’s beings so easily, but their company had been soothing and travelling was always best done in big numbers.

“I know.” He said, giving a small nod of understanding which seemed to please Simon.

“Right, now onto griffins, they are highly intelligent as you’ve seen with Aquila. They have mind abilities –” He started, but stopped abruptly as a small tornado formed further to their right, drawing their attention. The wind nearly knocked them down but Simon’s magic rooted them to the ground until the tornado stopped in between them and took the form of Tessa.

“Hello, lads.” She spoke with a cheerful tone, but Alec was wary.

“Magnifia.” Simon murmured in awe, looking at her gold woven dress and braided brown hair which fell down to her waist. As always, she was sight that took away breaths.

“I prefer Tessa, dear.” She looked at him with a sweet smile, one that Alec found scary. “Alec, my prince. I see you’re well and you have made friends.” She then turned to look at him, her smile widening into a full grin.

“Why are you here?” Alec asked, his heart beating fast in anticipation.

Tessa giggled and it made both men’s hair rise on the back of their necks. “Someone has been naughty and I have come to deliver a punishment.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec’s voice came out low and intense. Behind Tessa, Simon looked confused, but he assumed a defensive stance.

“Your friend here,” and she pointed at Simon, “knows the rules of the trials.” She continued and Alec looked slightly panicked at Simon. “However, he decided to break them.”

“What rules? You never spoke to me of any rules.” Alec gulped and desperately wished for a weapon to do something. But how could you fight against Tessa, a being made entirely of magic?

Tessa arched an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you tell your friends about your second trial?” She asked patiently as if she was in a class and was about to teach her students a lesson.

“I didn’t have the time?” Alec answered and even as he did, he knew it was stupid, proof of it being Tessa’s cruel laughter.

“My darling, you had all the time in the world to tell them about your second trial. But you couldn’t because it was your trial and not theirs.” She got closer to Alec, her cold hand touching his cheek tenderly. “And they know this. They know they need to stay out of this.” Her words turned sharp and her grey eyes blazed silver just as Simon screamed and Alec was thrust in the tumbling darkness.


	23. Star-crossed lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past of Simon is revealed to Alec in a whirlwind of memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, sorry for the long absence~  
> I've been having some medical/professional issues and my inspiration in writing dimmed considerably.  
> But I'm feeling slightly better so I'm ready to share with you a freshly written chapter of Royal Affairs ^^  
> It is not Malec (again, I know! sorry), but I'm hoping this couple will win your hearts as well as they did mine, despite their star-crossed destiny.
> 
> Also, since this is a huuuge chapter (12.5K!!) I've come to realize that RA will definitely not end at 25 chapters... I'm sure everyone noticed that there are still stories to be covered, mysteries to be unveiled and I feel like I've just started.  
> Next chapter is going to be as revealing as this one and it will affect directly Malec, everything is still faraway from the ending I planned. But I trust you're not disappointed with this news? ^^;;
> 
> Thank you for your continuous support and kudos/comments and I hope you'll like this chapter, despite its title <3  
> xoxo

Alec opened his eyes to find out he was once again in the forest, but this time he was in a different and unfamiliar place. Also, the forest seemed to be darker, more grey than green. He wondered if Tessa wanted him dead considering he had been taken out of safety and dropped in the middle of a foreign forest.

The sound of the snap of a twig coming from his right drew his attention and he looked around panicked – where to hide? Before he could even make a move, a slender figure emerged from the grey-green forest, right on the grove he was in. It belonged to a young boy, curly dark hair and honey-colored skin; if Alec didn’t know better, he would’ve called him an apparition of a Greater God because he looked innocent and divine in the same time. But if Magnifia taught him anything was that nothing was what it seemed and any moment now, the boy would look up and see him and Alec would see fangs or horns or any other horrific trait that will mark him as nymph or baba.

To his surprise, when the boy looked up, he had no physical evil trait and seemed indeed innocent. And he didn’t see Alec at all. Even more, he was ignoring his presence as if he wasn’t even there. The prince frowned and decided to approach the boy, thinking that since he hadn’t been attacked, it was safe to assume that the boy was at least friendly. However, before he even made one step, the sound of leaves being crunched was heard from his left and he looked behind, noticing that the other boy did the same.

Another surprise was shown to him as he saw Simon come out of the forest and straight into the grove. He looked slightly different, younger even if possible. And there was something different about his aura as well. Alec opened his mouth to call out to him, but Simon’s eyes were glued to the young boy who was eyeing Simon warily.

“Well, well, what did the cat bring us?” He heard Simon say and Alec had the definite impression that either of them could see or hear him. “You know you’re trespassing, no?” Simon spoke despite the silence from the other boy. “This is Camille’s territory. Do you know what we do to those who trespass?” He asked, grinning evilly as he approached the intruder who looked at him like he was worthy of every bit of contempt.

“Should this make me scared?” The other boy finally said, giving a jerky nod at the display of fiery magic in Simon’s hand. “And Camille owns this part of Magnifia only because she is allowed. Don’t act so cocky just because she gave you a boot to lick.”

Simon arched an eyebrow in surprise, he hadn’t expected the boy to have such a mouth on him. “You’re pretty cocky for someone as you.”

“Someone as me?” The boy snorted derisively. “That almost sounds like you know me.” He crossed his arms at his chest, the small bag he was holding dangling around his ribs. “Don’t fool yourself, Simon Belcourt.”

The enchanter took a wary stance – if the intruder knew his name, then it meant he wasn’t just a little runt as he had suspected him. “Who are you?”

“Now he asks.” The other chuckled, obviously mocking Simon. “But let’s entertain this meeting. I’m Raphael Santiago.” He gave a slight bow, his eyes never leaving Simon. “Warlock of profession.” He added and bright green flames erupted from the tips of his fingers as he waved his hand for theatrics.

Simon’s lip curled in disgust. “Should have known only a warlock would dare wander here while looking all pretty like that.”

“Jealous?” Raphael smirked, apparently not bothered at being called pretty. “Sorry, but taken.” He added, every word laced with mockery and irony. “And while it’s all nice to meet an enchanter such as famous as yourself, I will take my leave before my brain rots from speaking to you.”

Alec watched the exchange with unmasked incredulity – this wasn’t happening and Simon had not just been reduced to a stuttering mass as it was clear the enchanter had not expected such an outcome. He saw Simon wanting to stop Raphael but he never got to do it as there was a thunderous sound and the trees around the grove began to shake announcing the presence of something big coming their way. Alec, Simon and Raphael looked up just in time to see the body of a large serpent rising above the trees before diving towards the ground.

“Damn.” Simon spoke under his breath and had little time to put up a protective barrier over the grove, trapping both Raphael and Alec inside.

“Hey! What did you do?!” Raphael shouted at him, his eyes darting between Simon and the shaking trees.

“Protecting us. You might know my name, but you don’t know the creatures that lurk in the Grey Forest.” Simon replied irritated before closing his eyes and pushing more magic in sustaining the bubble he created around them. “That thing is half serpent, half bird. When it rose up, it scented the air for prey, meaning –

“It scented us.” Both of them said in the same time, making Simon smile dryly.

“Good to see your brain isn’t rotting.”

Raphael pretended not to hear this and instead approached Simon, even if it was slightly wary. “How do we avoid it?” He asked and scanned both the sky and surrounding.

“You can’t. You can only stay put until it will go away.”

“Are you saying we’re stuck here, together?”

Simon smiled humorlessly. “Not my preferred activity, but yeah, that’s right. We’re stuck here.” He paused and looked at Raphael, at his curly hair, annoyed pretty face and his dark eyes filled with many emotions which seemed to echo inside of him. “Together.”

Raphael scoffed. “Great. Just perfect.” He threw his hands in the air in exasperation, making Simon chuckle. “What’s so funny?” He glared at the enchanter who simply shrugged, obviously too amused to share it with him.

Somehow, Alec got the feeling that he was intruding on something he shouldn’t know. No sooner had he thought this that he felt another presence form beside him and to his surprise, he saw Tessa standing next to him, looking entertained at the scene unfolding in front of them.

“Like what you see?” She asked curiously.

“Why are you showing me this? I don’t know Raphael or whoever this boy is.”

“Was.” Tessa corrected him and Alec’s eyes widened slightly before he turned to watch Raphael again.

“He died?”

Tessa smiled without feeling. “Unfortunately.”

“Why are you showing me this?” Alec asked, not really understanding why Tessa would think this was an important thing for him to know. Surely, now it seemed that Raphael had been someone important to Simon, but what connection had this to him, it was unclear.

“You’re not the only one who sees this.”

Before Alec could say anything, Tessa vanished and he was left once more alone to watch the two boys defend themselves against a serpent-bird creature that was out to get them. Alec wondered if Tessa planned to show him Raphael’s death. He also wondered if Simon was the other person who saw it – what a cruel punishment.

Raphael’s green magic joined Simon’s red one in doubling the protective ward. The collision of colors that spanned out in front of them made Simon think that he hadn’t seen anything more beautiful, red complimented green in such a way that green made red stand out. It seemed like they were made for one another. “Thank you.” He spoke softly and low, making Raphael arch a surprised eyebrow.

“I didn’t imagine enchanters knew such words.”

Simon scoffed. “What? Only warlocks are capable of gratitude?” He asked in mockery, glancing at the boy next to him who shrugged uncaringly. “Double standards, typical.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Raphael’s voice sounded offended.

“It means that you lot are highly hypocritical.”

“We’re not the ones kidnapping, maiming and kill people for sports.” The warlock took on the defense, his dark eyes glaring at Simon.

“So? It’s not like you warlocks never killed anyone.”

“We did it in self-defense most of the times.”

Simon snorted. “Until some of you got the taste of it and joined our ranks in order to continue with the killing.”

At this statement, Raphael fell silent for a few moments, drawing Simon’s attention on him. “What did you say?” He asked and there was a slight tremble to his voice, as if he didn’t expect such news.

“What you heard.” He replied casually, shrugging in the meantime.

“Warlocks can’t be working with enchanters.” Raphael insisted and Simon had to laugh.

“You know, I thought you look innocent, but now I see you’re actually one. Is Magnus covering everyone’s eyes and ears so you don’t see what’s really happening here?” He mocked the other, a mean smirk appearing on his face, making him look every bit of the enchanter he was in Camille’s court.

“You’re lying.”

“Are you sure you know what sort of creatures are enchanters?” Simon raised an eyebrow in question, the universal truth that enchanters and fairies couldn’t lie being known to everyone on Magnifia. Well, everyone except Raphael as it seemed.

“Then you’re using some magic spell to sell me such twisted truth!” Raphael’s mouth curved in a grimace and Simon just couldn’t believe the other one’s willfulness to believe that his people were entirely good.

“No, it’s time for you to grow up, little warlock. Life is not black and white, there are varying shades of grey just like this forest.” Simon said, his lip curling in a disgusted smile. “Better learn the truth now than later when a good friend stabs you in the back.”

Raphael looked at Simon with such dislike that it seemed palpable even to Alec who wasn’t even in their time. Neither of them noticed the crackling of magic surrounding them, the protective web fading in power – but Alec did. And he recalled Magnus’ words that emotions were the source of magic and before he could even issue a warning that would never be heard, the fast swipe of a strong reptile tail pushed past the wards and hit Simon so powerfully that it sent him into Raphael, both boys tumbling on the ground, grunts and yelps.

“The wards are down!” Raphael said frantically, making Simon cough in trying to muster up a chuckle. The enchanter was half sprawled on top of the warlock who was now trying to get them up and to a safe place.

“No shit.” He managed to say as he clung onto Raphael, thinking that he was so going to kill his mother’s pet for this. “Put up your ward, it has scented us and it will hunt us, but magic can keep him away. And this time, do try not to get too caught up in your emotions.” Simon instructed Raphael who looked at him briefly as if considering before nodding.

“Why am I saving your ass, I don’t know.” He still muttered, making the enchanter smile amused.

“Isn’t Magnus’ creed not to leave wounded people behind, no matter what they are?” Simon asked as they moved towards the woods, Raphael’s green magic encircling them like a bubble. The serpent-creature was nowhere to be seen, but Simon knew better – it hid until it found a weak spot in your protection. Just like it did earlier.

“That was Tessa actually.” Raphael said, his eyes darting all around in search of danger.

“The former Queen?” Simon asked and felt Raphael’s curt nod, that’s how close they were. It was weird that the warlock wasn’t freaking about their closeness, but Simon guessed that in such a situation, one didn’t have the time to complain. They were in the woods now and Simon looked around for a better place to hide, they couldn’t keep walking, not when he felt his legs like jelly. The beast had poisoned him. “Look for a tree. Big tree. It has a nook…we can go there.”

Raphael glanced at Simon and his expression showed worry for the paleness he noticed in the other one’s face. “You’re poisoned.” He said and Simon’s lips twitched upwards.

“Astute observation.” He commented, but fell silently quickly as he needed his strength until they found the tree. Simon knew the beast’s poison effects all too well and one thing he knew best was that it worked fast. He needed some serious treatment as soon as possible.

Despite the fact that Alec knew that this had happened a long time ago, he couldn’t help but worry for Simon. He looked ill and they were nowhere near to a safe place and just like them, he could sense the danger, he could hear the slithering and low bird humming of the beast that was hunting them. Simon needed treatment fast and Alec was useless in helping them.

Then something strange happened, the surroundings grew foggy as if someone was casting a sleeping spell over them. Alec looked around worriedly and wondered if something more was going to pop out of the forest and try to eat them. But when nothing else happened, he realized that this was Simon’s memory and not just what Magnifia could show him. Everything that he saw was because Simon could see it and now, under the effects of poison, he was growing weak and tired, his vision no longer fully functional. In the end everything turned black and Alec was left in the darkness, distorted sounds surrounding him.

It seemed like an eternity by the time Simon opened his eyes in a bleary manner, the images coming into shape slowly. “Where are we?” He asked with a small voice, hating the weakness in it.

“Found the tree you mentioned.” Raphael’s tired voice spoke from Simon’s right and the enchanter looked his way – he looked just like how he sounded, tired, but still lovely to the eye. “You are a lot heavier than you look.”

Simon gave a tiny smile. “You’re not training properly.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Raphael asked coolly.

“Nothing bad, just that you need more training. I don’t see the muscle on you so I’m assuming that’s the lack of your strength.”

“My strength is in my magic.” Raphael said after a few moments of silence in which Simon studied his profile, enjoying the boy’s sight.

“What do you mean?” He asked and made a movement to stand up only to hiss in pain which he felt cutting across his abdomen. “Oh, fuck.” He muttered and Raphael’s hand was pushing him steady against the ground.

“Lie still. You’ve been wounded and it will take a while until it is healed.”

“I forgot about that beast’s barbs. They cut me open, no?” Simon looked at Raphael with glassed eyes.

“Yes, they did. But I sucked the poison out and it allowed me to stitch you up.” The warlock said, lifting his other hand hovering it over Simon’s abdomen. Warmth spread over the enchanter and his expression eased slightly from pain.

“Thanks.” Simon said and cracked a small smile. “Can I ask how did you suck the poison?”

Raphael arched an eyebrow in question. “You don’t have healers?”

“We used to, I believe.” Simon replied with a thoughtful expression. “Camille doesn’t keep weaklings unless if it’s for torture.”

Raphael’s eyes widened slightly. “Would she kill you if she saw you like this?” He asked on a small voice and Alec saw the answer before Simon voiced it out.

“Yes.”

“But you’re her son!” Raphael’s outrage was new and endearing to Simon.

“A son who failed in front of her favorite pet.”

“That was her pet?!”

Simon smiled. “Ah, you’re truly innocent.” He said and there was gentleness in his tone and Alec saw that this surprised Raphael as much as it did with his earlier comments.

“I am not. But what you’re saying to me it’s barbarous. I don’t know why Magnus keeps her alive.”

Simon didn’t say anything, having asked this question himself too many times. At first he had enjoyed the promise of power, the scent of blood and maybe the feeling it gave him when people didn’t dare cross him because of who he was and what he did. But as he grew up and began wandering alone, he had learned that life wasn’t just between the bloodied walls of Camille’s castle or in her torturing dungeons. And by discovering a world beyond, he saw himself through other’s eyes and how many opportunities he had lost as Camille’s son. Slowly, his eyes had opened and had finally see what his mother was – a monster. And he was her spawn.

“You’re his warlock. You should ask him.” Simon spoke low as if he didn’t want to reveal that he actually wanted Camille to pay for her crimes.

Raphael looked at Simon for a few whole minutes, making the other one feel overly conscious of himself. “Why are you still with her, Simon?” He finally asked and the enchanter grimaced slightly.

“Why did you save me?”

“Would you have preferred I let you die?”

“You know who I am and what I’ve done. Letting me die would have been a relief to many and a blow to Camille. Yet you saved me.”

“Not everyone thinks in terms like this.” Raphael pointed out, his hands busying themselves with Simon’s wound, taking away the poultice he had created to cover the cut. “You saved me too, today.” He then added, his cheeks coloring slightly, but he didn’t look Simon’s way at all. “You could have chosen to protect yourself and instead you protected the whole grove, including me.”

“And this is what this is? A retribution for a momentary lapse of reason?”

Raphael stopped from his work and turned to watch Simon. “That momentary lapse of reason showed your true self.” He said with a serious tone, his sincerity making Simon feel naked under his gaze. “That’s why I helped you. Because you are not like her.”

Simon turned his head away, unable to hold Raphael’s honest gaze. He didn’t know what he did and who he was in reality. He was a fool for believing that one sole act can change a man to the core. Simon was evil and Raphael just didn’t know it yet.

“However, if it makes you feel any better, you can teach me how to fight and to protect myself and others.” Simon looked in surprise at Raphael. “That’s so you don’t feel indebted to a warlock.” He added hastily, pushing with the back of his hand a rebel wavy lock of hair, but it kept coming back annoying him.

Simon tried not to smile and he ended up acting accordingly to his instincts – his own hand shot up and pushed back the rebel lock, behind Raphael’s soft ears. He missed the way the warlock’s breath caught in his chest or how his eyes darkened, being too focused on the silkiness of the hair and the feeling of Raphael’s skin under his fingertips.

“I’ll teach you.” He said, pulling his hand away and looking at Raphael with serious eyes. “You can’t be a healer only. I will make you a warrior as well.”

At this, Raphael simply smiled and Simon’s heart went to him unbeknownst to its owner.

Alec watched the scene dissolve into darkness, feeling every bit of emotion that Simon had felt towards Raphael – curiosity, attraction, desire and finally, possible romantic love. He had felt and seen it in every move of Simon’s towards the warlock and it saddened him beyond that Simon had lost someone he had held dear to his heart.

“Having fun?” Tessa’s voice jolted through him and he looked at her with reproachful eyes. She was like a beacon of light in the mass of darkness, all dressed in silver.

“I don’t think our friend Simon has recalled too much.” She added with a soft and cold chuckle as she twisted her body slightly for Alec to see Simon on his knees, thorny lianas imbedded in his chest. There was no sign of visible wounds, but Alec imagined that it was his soul that was hurt right now. “How about a few more memories until it bleeds out of him, eh?” She said and before Alec could protest, the darkness disappeared along with Simon and Tessa.

He was back in the grove where Simon and Raphael first met, only now it looked slightly different. It seemed greener and brimming with life. Alec looked around for Simon, aware that the enchanter had to be around. No sooner he thought this, Simon stepped into the grove and Alec felt a magic wave surge through him – it seemed Simon had created some sort of safe haven for them, hence the different aspect of the place.

Simon also looked different – slightly older and definitely happier, no trace of the meaner self Alec had seen in the first memory. Another wave of magic hit and both Alec and Simon looked at the other side of the grove to see Raphael enter the enchanted grove.

Much to Alec’s surprise, it was Raphael who looked a whole lot different than the slender boy he had first seen. In his stead there was a better built young man who walked with confidence towards the enchanter watching him with open admiration. He had never seen Simon look so awestruck like he did now.

“Do I have something on my clothes or face?” Raphael asked self-consciously and Alec realized that he might be the only one who saw why was Simon staring at Raphael like that.

“Other than your ordinary clothes and scowling face, nope.” Simon grinned at him teasingly, the brown of his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Raphael arched an eyebrow in mocking. “My clothes might be ordinary, but they fit me better than yours.” He said and then both men spent some moments checking each other’s outfits. In the end they started up laughing and got a lot closer to one another, a vibe or a tension seeming to form between them, one that Alec hadn’t noticed the last time.

He wondered how long had it passed since their first meeting.

“So, are you ready for your training?” Simon asked, rubbing his hands in eagerness.

Raphael smiled wickedly. “Hell yeah. Ragnor’s been on my ass ever since I’ve told him I am learning how to defend myself.”

Simon laughed. “He still sends minions after you to check on your training?” He asked and when the warlock sighed, he laughed again, this time louder. “And have you showed them?” He then asked, his expression proud and eager.

“Kind of.” Raphael’s cheeks got slightly pinker. “They caught me by surprise a couple of times.” He said, not really looking at Simon.

“I see. Then we’ll work on the surprise attacks.” No sooner he finished saying, he already lowered his body to the ground, stuck out one leg and swept Raphael off his legs with one quick and misbalancing move. “Like this one.” Simon smirked at the splayed on the grass Raphael who glared at him.

“I thought we were talking!” He said with a huff, accepting the hand Simon extended to him.

“Surprise attacks aren’t called surprise because they come with a bell attached so you can be prepared.” The enchanter scolded the warlock, their bodies brushing against one another as Raphael regained his footing. “And your balance is poor again.” Simon added quickly, not looking too comfortable with being this close to Raphael.

“Well, you kicked me down. My head is still ringing from the impact.” The other man muttered, brushing his hands over his black outfit.

“Duck!” Simon warned and instincts kicked in making Raphael lower himself, feeling a whoosh going over his head, and then doing a backflip to put some distance between him and Simon.

“You really are a demon when it comes to training.” Raphael breathed the words out, watching Simon from his crouched position. Alec couldn’t agree more with him, having experienced Simon’s ideas of training.

The enchanter looked pleased with himself. “Look at yourself. A year ago, you couldn’t even jump high enough and now you’re doing ducks and backflips.” He said with a grin spread on his face as he approached Raphael. “I’d say you needed this demon trainer.”

“You think you’re so funny, truly.” The warlock shook his head momentarily before leaping and jumping straight at Simon who easily anticipated the move and evaded the kick Raphael wanted to land on him.

“But I am. Haven’t you seen that during our year together?” Simon pretended to be shocked at the other one’s words. “You’re just jealous. You could never be as funny as I am.” He then proceeded to tease the other one while doing a light jog on the spot. “C’mon, Raph, you can get me.” He wriggled his fingers at the warlock who narrowed his eyes in distrust.

“I told you not to call me Raph.” He said while approaching Simon carefully. “It sounds like a kid’s name.”

“Exactly, _Raph_.” Simon replied proudly, making the first move and going head first to attack Raphael. However, this time he was evaded and before he knew it, he got a kick in the ribs that sent him half tumbling on the ground. “Ouch.” He huffed out as he looked at Raphael who was obviously gloating to have gotten a kick at him from their first minutes together.

“Told you not to call me Raph.” The warlock grinned and did a little hopping of his own, warming up even more. Simon always liked to get the first shot and Raphael has had a lot of time to study his moves.

“Oh, boy, someone’s in trouble.” Simon quickly bounced back to his feet and a feral look appeared on his face. “You better be prepared, Raph.” He added and didn’t even give them to Raphael to reply as a series of quick and fast motion attacks were launched on the other man who barely had time to breathe in order to block them all. There was no time to go to offense, only to defense since Simon was like a bull when in fighting mode.

To Alec all of it was a blur, the speed of the two men being more than his eyes could follow. He could even see tiny sparks of magic mingling through their sparring, half grunts and huffed breaths being heard as they kept a dancing of their own. It also seemed like they never got tired despite the efforts they put into this training which to Alec looked painful and he had a brother who was in love with war. But as amazing as the training was, it was still a small thing that stopped them – a small rock on which Raphael tripped making him slip up on his defense and Simon miss his offense and causing them to fall onto each other in a great heap of limbs. Alec couldn’t help but smile at this silly development.

“Ow, I think I twisted my ankle.” Raphael muttered as he tried to move his leg and feeling a sharp pain right above his foot.

“What kind of fool slips on a rock?” Simon asked as he half lifted himself only to stop and stare at Raphael – this was the closest they have gotten to one another in a year, if you miscounted the time where he had almost been poisoned to death and Raphael had nursed him.

The warlock glared at the other one. “The same kind as the one who can’t even take a shot.”

“Didn’t you know you wanted me to kick your ass this bad.”

Raphael rolled his eyes. “Get off, you’re heavy and I have to attend to my ankle.” His hands came up to push Simon’s shoulders, but the other one didn’t budge. Tension rose high and it seemed that Raphael finally realized the position they were in. His gaze lifted slowly to Simon’s face.

Time seemed to freeze in the moment their eyes met and Alec saw the tendrils of magic weaving around them. It carried the same pink hue, entwined with streaks of red and green. It looked like it carried the magic both men possessed, their colors mixing with that of pure love. Alec knew he was intruding in an intimate moment for Simon, but for some reason he couldn’t tear his gaze away from what was happening between them.

“Simon.” It was Raphael who spoke first, his voice just barely a whisper. “ _Please_.” He added and there was a slight push of his hand against the enchanter’s shoulders.

“Please what?” Simon pretended not to understand, pretended not to know what this would mean if they crossed over that threshold in their relationship.

“Don’t do this.” Raphael breathed the words, but they carried no conviction, his dark eyes speaking more than his lips did.

Simon smiled sadly and lowered his head, ignoring the sharp intake of air from the other man. Their foreheads touched, but nothing more. “This is torture.” He chuckled, but it was humorless.

“I know.” Raphael agreed to him and one of his hands came to touch Simon’s cheek. “But we can’t. Not with the way this world is.” He kept talking and to Simon, everything sounded gibberish. He didn’t care how the world was, he just cared about them and what they have been feeling for a while, but have never truly addressed it.

“What do I care about the world?” Simon voiced out his thoughts, his gaze staring into Raphael’s dark one. “ _Please_.” It was his turn to plea for something only their hearts wanted.

The warlock’s expression softened. “Please what?” He returned the question Simon had asked a few moments ago, making the enchanter let out a half snort, half chuckle.

“Smartass.” He said and turned his face to one side to press his lips against Raphael’s palm. His own hand came to cradle it against his cheek and slowly they moved to interlace their fingers, both of them watching the motion enthralled. The magic forming against their hand hold took a vivid color of pink, looking like some sort of a bubble wrapping their hands.

“I’ve never seen this color.” Simon whispered amazed at the change.

“Neither have I.” Raphael replied, but he wasn’t watching their hands, but Simon. His expression showed many of his conflicting emotions and Alec guessed many of them were similar to what he had felt when he had met Magnus – how could you risk everything for someone you didn’t know for long, why did your heart and body chose him out of everyone and what were you willing to sacrifice to belong to someone like him.

Alec let out a small gasp when Raphael yanked Simon down to him, his lips clumsily pressing against the enchanter’s ones. It was surprise at first that he felt, but then it turned into an emotion of intense pleasure as the two men finally decided to cross together the threshold of friends to lovers. Alec turned away, ashamed to have witnessed such an intimate moment of Simon’s life.

“Don’t feel guilty.” Tessa’s voice reached his ears again and he saw her materialize in front of him. “It’s a long burnt memory anyway.”

“That’s not true, Tessa.” Alec felt angry and hopeless – there was nothing he could do to stop Magnifia from doing this to Simon. “Let him go, you tortured him enough.” He pleaded to her and for a moment, she looked like reconsidering, but then she shook her head.

“This is as much as his lesson as it is yours as well.” She spoke cryptically as always, a small secretive smile blossoming on her lips. “Next memory won’t be as sweet as this one. Pay attention, little prince.” Tessa winked at him and then disappeared, the decorum around him rearranging itself and taking him to an unfamiliar and cold place.

He looked around for Simon, taking in sight the grey stone walls, shadows clinging to every corner, making him shudder. He was in a dining room, if he were to take in consideration the long table with spare chairs around it. There were black candles on the table and there were some plates as well, but other than that, nothing else invited one to want to have dinner in such a place. A door opened somewhere behind him and he saw Simon enter the room with a bored expression and took a seat at one head of the table. He seemed older in this memory, close to his appearance Alec was familiar with.

Alec wondered if he was still with Raphael or had the moment of death come and gone. The enchanter took out a dagger and began playing with it, his boredom clearly showing. The door opened again and some servants entered, head bowed, not even once looking at Simon. Alec could see their shivers and felt bad for them, but Simon looked immune to such a display, not even thanking the servants who set the food in front of him. This Simon was different than the one he knew, but Alec felt the need to give him the benefit of doubt – after all, they were in Camille’s castle, as much as he could tell from.

No sooner had he thought of her name that the door opened for a third time and a beautiful blond woman entered the room, wearing a white and tight dress, the hems of its sleeves and lower part dipped in the bloodiest red. Alec felt an instant recognition as she being the one everyone feared – Camille Belcourt. The center of his chest began to burn just a little as if her presence affected him, but it was just a memory. He noticed Simon stop from his playing with the knife and looked at her, an insolent smile grazing his lips.

“Well, aren’t you the bride tonight, mother.” He commented and Camille’s red lips twisted in a smile.

“I thought it will be befitting the occasion.” She spoke calmly, walking to the other end of the table and taking her seat.

“What occasion?” Simon asked, a brief frown creasing his forehead. “Don’t tell me you finally found the poor sod who accepted to marry you!” He then added, laughing like it was the biggest joke ever.

“Hilarious, Simon.” Camille chuckled, arranging the napkin on her lap. “But let’s eat first, we have plenty to talk afterwards.”

“Why not talk now? I’d hate to feel sick afterwards.” Simon insisted, pushing his plate away from him to prove his point. Alec wondered what happened between them – he hadn’t seen them interact before, but before meeting Raphael, Simon had given the impression that he was on good terms with his mother. Right now, everything indicated otherwise.

Camille arched an eyebrow in question, but Simon’s dark stare made her sigh. “Very well.” She conceded and with a snap of her fingers, the door opened for a fourth time and what – no, who – entered through it made both Alec and Simon feel fear and anger. It was Raphael, unconscious but bleeding from a cut on his head. He was pinned to a wooden X shaped cross, like someone wanted to make an example of him.

“What is this?” Simon managed to say, his voice unwavering, but his eyes were still glued to Raphael’s unmoving face.

“A present.” Camille said with a shrug as she took a bit of the steak she was having. “I thought we could have some fun after dinner.” She added, her green eyes narrowed at her son. “I’m sure you can agree that we haven’t had some family time together.”

Simon tried not to gag at his mother’s words. “Do you know who he is?” He asked and then looked at her, his brown eyes burning in his pale face. He needed to save Raphael, but he needed to be subtle about it – for now, Camille looked like she was actually giving him a present.

“A warlock.” She replied simply. “Do you know more about him?” She then asked, setting her cutlery down, her expression cold and calculating.

“No.” Simon answered maybe a bit too fast. “It’s the first time I’m seeing him.” He lied, turning again to watch Raphael – his best chance at survival was that Simon never acknowledged their relationship. They have discussed the possibility of their relationship being discovered and they have both agreed that it was best kept a secret even if they were to be in the same room; however he had never imagined Raphael would be the one in Camille’s room and ready to be used for torture.

“Good.” Camille smiled and resumed eating. “Now,” She waved her hand towards Raphael and the warlock seemed to come to his senses, “can you entertain me while I eat?” She asked Simon who felt like he had been thrown into a frozen lake.

“W-what?” He stuttered, making her glance sharply at him.

“Is something the matter?” Camille inquired sweetly and when Simon didn’t reply, she continued with emphasized patience – “Torture him for me, Simon. I want to eat while he’s screaming the loudest you can make him scream.”

Alec couldn’t believe what was happening. He kept looking from Simon to Camille and he realized that she must’ve known about their relationship and was now forcing Simon to react by torturing Raphael. If Simon refused to torture Raphael, then she would find out and Simon would have to own his relationship and considering how enchanter and warlock relationships were viewed, both of them will pay for this _defy_. If Simon tortured Raphael… Alec didn’t want to think of the outcome and he didn’t want to address the scariest thought in his mind – whether Simon truly killed his love partner.

“Why a warlock, mother?” Simon finally asked, his hands clenching into fists under the table as he showed a neutral expression.

“The others were too weak. I figured a warlock’s magic might keep the body longer under torture.” She replied casually as if they were discussing the weather. “Besides, this one has been coming into our territory too often lately. Some herbs were being collected from here.”

Simon cursed the gods silently. It had been him who had allowed Raphael to come pick the devil’s herbs necessary for his healing potions and poultices, but he had thought he had been careful, that his mother hadn’t managed to track this activity. Apparently he had been too sloppy and now they were going to pay.

He looked at Raphael who returned the gaze steady and confident. His heart throbbed in pain thinking what this might feel to his lover, but he was the same as ever – stoically taking whatever came his way. He knew that Raphael wasn’t blaming him for this situation, but it was his duty to protect the one he loved. He _needed_ to get him out of here, unharmed.

“Simon, I’m getting bored. Do you need some incentive?” Camille’s voice cut through his thoughts and before he knew it, Raphael screamed in pain as his fingers twisted upwards, the sound of broken bone deafening into Simon’s ears. His entire body strained against going against his mother.

“I thought you wanted me to play.” He said on a low and dangerous voice, making Camille stop her magic on Raphael.

“You were taking your time.”

“Torture is an art, mother. You don’t rush it.” Simon smiled at her, but it was void of emotions. His words made her laugh and the sound of it rose the hair ends on Alec’s nape.

“Very well phrased, my son.” She praised him, lifting a glass of wine in toasting. “But do get started, my patience is thinning out.”

Simon’s heart beat fast in his chest as he nodded and then turned to look at Raphael. How could he save him? How could he keep the man he loved out of harm’s way? He rose from his chair and approached the warlock. His beautiful face was twisted in a mask of pain and defiance, but Simon recognized the love and sorrow in his dark eyes, saw his beloved’s frustration that nothing else could be done in this moment. They have been together for five years now, five years in which they had defied every rule of Magnifia and had loved one another without restraint. Simon had to protect Raphael somehow.

The enchanter lifted his hand and with wet eyes, mouthed _I’m sorry_ to his most loved warlock. Tendrils of crackling red magic surged from Simon’s fingertips and pushed through Raphael’s body, making him convulse in pain, the sound of his scream reverberating deep inside Simon’s soul. It was the only way to save Raphael – he had to torture him for Camille’s entertainment. Then, he’d break him free and leave with him to a safe place, to Magnus’. And after he made sure Raphael was alright, he would return and kill his mother. He should have done that a long time ago, but he had been weak. No longer. She will pay for what she did to Raphael even if he was the one lifting the hand to harm.

Just as Simon finally decided a course of action, something happened and Alec saw it before Simon did, just like Camille. The green magic of Raphael pulsated against the red one and together the two of them merged and both men were suddenly screaming, their own magic turning against them.

“Stop.” Raphael muttered, a thin line of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. But he wasn’t pleading for his life, he was pleading for Simon’s whose eyes were crying tears of blood. While Alec was still new to the magic, he had the feeling that this was what happened when magic was used by two lovers against one another. Magic was made of emotions and their emotions matched one another and it created a paradox. It will consume them physically because emotionally they couldn’t hurt one another.

The sound of thunder clapped in the dining room as Camille severed their connection, Raphael sagging on his cross and Simon falling to his knees, his face all bloody. The clicking of heels as Camille approached seemed like the sound of his sentence. He felt her grip on his chin and he was looking into her livid face. “What was that, Simon?” She practically spat the words and Simon was pleased to see her aggravated over this situation. “Tell me and I might be lenient in his death.”

Simon slapped her hand, surprising her momentarily but that was what he needed. Gathering his strengths and ignoring his protesting body, he kicked Camille with a swift move to the chest, sending her flying to the other side of the wall. Camille had never been one for body to body combat, always preferring to pay mind games and power games. He cast his magic over her, pinning her to the wall, knowing that he had only few moments to release Raphael and get away from there.

“Hang on, I’ll get you out of here.” He said to his warlock who smiled at him briefly.

“What a pair we are.” Raphael whispered, feeling a lot weaker than he had before. “It went well for a first time meeting the parents.” He then added, eliciting a short laugh from the enchanter. “I’m sorry, Simon. I have been careless…”

“Shush, baby, no need for excuses. Let’s get out of here.” He said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, tasting the coppery blood. As soon as he freed the hands, Raphael practically collapsed in his arms. This wasn’t ideal in escaping, but he would carry Raphael even through hot coal if necessary. He wasn’t letting him go.

“Simon…” Raphael’s voice brushed his ear and it was the fear in it that made Simon turn in time to see Camille hurtling a spear of fire red magic. He lifted in time a shield to protect them, but the clang of magic shook him to the core. He wasn’t as strong as his mother and his earlier painful connection with Raphael had taken a bit out of him.

“You are a traitor, Simon.” Camille roared as she started towards them, her green eyes glowing silver. “You copulated with warlocks. Even a troll would have been better, but you chose the one race you shouldn’t have.” She continued and another spear formed in her hand, ready to throw it again. “I knew you were seeing someone, but I had faith in you, my death bringer.”

Simon felt his heart being gripped by a cold hand. “You knew who he was.”

The sneer on Camille’s face was telling enough, but he didn’t have time to think about what a fool he had been he could have kept this from his mother for too long. Another spear came towards them and he poured all of his magic in maintain the shield. Then it was a rain of needles and each sharp puncture felt like it was on his body instead of his magic. He didn’t scream, but soft whimpers had left his lips several times that until he felt Raphael’s healing magic undoing the evil his mother was casting on him.

“Stop, you’re hurting yourself more.” He whispered to Raphael through grunts, walking backwards towards the door. It was foolish, they would never get far, not without a portal.

“My magic is yours.” The warlock whispered, pressing a kiss to the base of Simon’s neck. It felt refreshing given the situation and Simon knew that Raphael was offering his strength every way he could. Sometimes, a touch was enough, other times a kiss would help better.

“I will save you, Raphael.” Simon promised and he felt his lover’s faint smile against his skin. They will get out of there together, there was no other ending to their story.

But Alec knew there was and as he watched the two of them moving away from Camille’s wrathful magic and the moment they crossed the threshold, they never saw the danger above as red bats descended upon them, screeching angrily. However, it was too late for Simon to protect them from both threats – Camille and her vicious bats – and in the end they fell under her spell, Simon receiving most of the attack as he protected Raphael.

“Foolish boy! Let me kill him and I might be lenient on you.” His mother thundered from the doorway, looking ready to smite both of them into oblivion.

“You’ll have to kill me to get to him.” Simon spoke defiantly, making Camille’s eyes burn silvery.

“Is it really worth to lay down your life for a scum like him?” She asked and there was disbelieving scorn in her words.

Simon smiled as he held tighter onto Raphael. “Every second of it.”

“Then suffer for each of it.” Camille spat and moved her hand as magic molded in her palm under the form of a fireball. As she threw it, Simon covered Raphael, both of them on the ground now.

Alec felt useless as he watched horrified how the magic flew viciously at the couple, but to his surprise it bounced off of them, hurtling back at Camille who moved sideways to avoid it, shock written all over her face. The couple were engulfed in a protective layer of pink magic, crackles of red and green moving all over its surface.

“What is this?” Camille murmured, her beautiful face fearful.

“Love.” It was Raphael who replied, both of them now standing on the knees and watching Camille with defiance and confidence. “Something you can’t destroy.”

Camille’s expression darkened. “I might as well try.” She grinned coldly and the whole castle trembled under the waves of powers she was gathering in one single attack. She was drawing magic from everywhere, not just herself.

Fear gripped Simon’s heart and he pulled himself and Raphael up, telling him to hurry, to get away from there. He didn’t want to know if their love magic could withstand Camille’s wrath. His hand wound tightly over Raphael’s one and both of them ran down the corridor, but Alec saw that it was too late. With a horrendous cry, Camille let go of the power she had been holding and it came hurtling towards them, like a tornado catching up with you. The magic hit them and most of it concentrated on their handholding, breaking them apart at last with similar cries of pain.

Camille approached them, looking menacing and triumphant. “Love is strong if you two are together. Magic happens if you two are next to one another. But like everything else, once separated, it’s just two halves – weak and half powered.” She smiled all knowingly at them and when she saw Raphael reach out to Simon, she kicked him with a wave of magic, sending him further away from him. “Don’t you dare touch my son, filthy warlock.” She spat the words with hatred and before Simon could do anything, she cast a sleeping spell over him and implicitly over Alec who looked around in confusion, the darkness once more welcoming him.

Despite the blackness and stillness around him, Alec could feel Simon’s intense emotions of love and need of protecting Raphael, realizing once more just how tragic their love story ended. He wasn’t sure yet why Tessa wanted him to see this part of Simon’s life, although he did wonder now more about the pink magic and its uses in defense. He might not be Max, but behind a good defense hid a good strategy and since his only outwardly weapon was the pink magic he had together with Magnus, he wanted to discuss it over with his lover. He just hoped that he would finish the trials in order to see Magnus again.

The darkness started to dissipate and Alec realized that it was Simon coming back to his senses and soon enough, the memory shaped around him in the form of a dungeon or a cell. The first thing Alec noticed was Raphael pinned to a wall, opposite of Simon who was also shackled to the wall, their hands held tight in iron casts, right above their heads.

“Raphael!” Simon’s voice sounded urgent and low. Alec could see he had a cut across the forehead which was still bleeding, but Raphael looked oddly pale. “Raphael!” He called out again and Alec wondered if the warlock was already dead and Camille was making her son suffer by simply hanging his dead body in front of him.

But the eyelids of the warlock fluttered and dark, sunken eyes opened to look at Simon. A fleeting smile crossed his lips. “Simon…” His voice was weak, but it carried the emotion of love. “We really need to stop meeting like this.” He then added, chuckling slightly, but he ended up coughing blood.

“Idiot,” Simon sounded weeping as he moved against his bounds, the chains rattling, but unyielding, “now’s not the time for jokes. I’ll get us out of here.” He then added, trying to be strong and optimist for his lover. Alec knew that Simon never saw the glass half full.

“I’m dying.” Raphael finally said after his cough reduced.

“No, you’re not.” Simon replied stubbornly, refusing to believe such a thing.

Raphael’s expression turned soft and kind, like the one of a healer who was preparing the family for the worst kind of news. “She poisoned me, Simon. Enough to kill me and have you watch. I can feel it weakening my magic, I can’t heal.” He delivered the truth of Camille’s doing, his eyes showing the anguish he felt as he was the one to cause the shock and hurt now visible on Simon’s face.

“No… no, it’s not possible.” He shook his head and in a fit of rage, he thrashed against the wall, the chains rattling harder and louder, causing his wrists to bleed. “You’re not going to die, Raphael! I promise you!”

The warlock watched his lover torn between accepting the truth and fighting until he was bleeding and dying too. He gathered his last of his strengths and raised his voice – “Simon!”

That stopped the enchanter and looked tearful and angry at his lover. “I’m not going to let you die, Raph.”

The other man smiled fondly. “Again with the name shortening.” He said, his voice carrying memories of them discussing heatedly about Simon’s way of teasing him.

“If you die…” Simon started and there was a slight hiccup in his tone. “I am nothing.”

Raphael’s mouth parted slightly in a surprised gasp. It seemed that this one truth he had not foreseen to hear or see from Simon. “Don’t say this, Simon.” He spoke in a tired, but desperate manner. “I don’t want this for you, no matter what happens to me.” He paused and shook his head when he saw Simon wanting to say something. “Meeting you was a magical moment. I didn’t think I’d fall for your conceited, mocking self, but five years later… I can’t think of another way our meeting could’ve gone.” Another pause and it was clear to both Simon and Alec that the poison was working throughout Raphael’s body, weakening him and all of this talk was taking its toll on him.

“Raphael…” Simon began to say, but Raphael shook his head again, wanting to have his say.

“You can make a change, Simon Belcourt.” He started once more and there was a feverish look to his eyes. “And if you loved me at all these years, you will live. You find a way to get out of here and make a change. And maybe, someday, magic will reunite us again.”

“You’re unfair.” Simon’s body was slowly shaking, even if his voice was small, but steady. “You’re asking me to live without you after…after being with you? After I’ve seen and felt love beside you?” He continued, sounding broken with each word. Both men locked gazes, words failing them in expressing how they felt for one another. “I can’t give up on you.” Simon finally broke their silence and before Raphael could say anything, Simon’s eyes glowed a bright silver and red magic emanated around him.

“Simon!” Raphael called out to him, but there was no reply from the enchanter and Alec wondered what was happening.

The answer came in the form of a whirlwind forming around him and a splitting headache followed soon after as it seemed that there was something containing the whirlwind while it raged. Alec clamped his hands over his ears, feeling as if emotions consumed him inside out, each and every one of it had its own voice shouting at its highest pitch. He felt himself scream with these emotions, anger, love, despair surging through him with newfound strength and soon enough, it was magic that flooded him, pouring through every pore of his being and pushing against the walls that it was contained.

When it finally cascaded outside, Alec found himself toppling alongside Simon in a familiar place – Magnus’ magic tree house villa. They were in the downstairs room where they usually sat and discussed or leisured about and it was oddly filled with light and peaceful. In the middle of the room, there was Magnus looking mildly surprised at their apparition, blue magic caressing the outline of his body.

Alec had never felt happier to see his lover and was just about to go to him and flung his arms around him when Simon rose and spoke fast and desperate –

“Help me.”

That was when Alec realized. They were still in Simon’s memories and this Magnus did not meet him yet. Something inside him twisted and it felt a lot like disappointment and longing. He had never expected to miss Magnus as he did now. He needed to go back to Magnus, no matter what.

“Why?” Magnus asked and while his voice wasn’t cold, it was cordial, forced. “You broke through the wards of my mind and dragged me in your dreamwalk state.”

Simon licked his lips and Alec knew this was draining every ounce of strength that the enchanter had left. “It’s Raphael. She got him. He’s poisoned. I can’t help him.” He was near tears, but Magnus remained skeptical.

“You are her son.” He simply said and Simon nodded with a regretful expression. “This could be a trap.”

“IT’S NOT!” Simon roared and he crumpled to his knees, his hands forming in fists as he stared at the wooden floor. “I’m burning my magic to the core to ask for your help. He’s your kin, _please_ , help him as I cannot.” He looked up at Magnus and there were tears falling freely. “I can’t let him die…”

Alec looked at Magnus in silent plea, even if he knew that the warlock couldn’t see him. But he saw the moment when Magnus decided to believe Simon and it might’ve been the tears or the _please_ , but something had made Magnus cast aside precaution. He approached the enchanter and crouched in front of him, wearing a worried and kind expression.

“Where is he?”

Relief flooded through Simon and Alec. “In her dungeons, Grey Castle.”

Magnus’ jaw tightened. “Very well.” He gripped Simon’s hand and blue magic fueled to hold the connection between them. “I’ve never done this, so I’m going to rely on you, Simon.” He said and the enchanter nodded, not even wondering how Magnus knew which one of Camille’s sons he was. “Keep picturing where you and Raphael are. Imagine a door,” He paused at Simon’s quizzical look and he smiled patiently, “someone told me about this, that’s why I know the theory, but do not have the practice.”

“I want to save Raphael, not to die in the process.” Simon couldn’t help but say, a spark of distrust appearing in his brown eyes.

The warlock showed a dry smile. “I have very much the same wish as you, my dear boy.” He said and sent a surge of magic through Simon, cutting further comments from his side. “Now focus. Think of a door and that it leads to where your body currently is. Don’t worry about anything else, I’m your support. Just focus to get to Raphael.”

Simon closed his eyes and the storm inside his mind calmed down, his emotions settling in a  steady flow, magic ready at his fingertips. He felt himself thrumming with power and he recognized it as being Magnus’. He felt again capable of saving his lover so when the door materialized in his mind, he didn’t hesitate opening it immediately, magic rushing with him and through him.

He opened his eyes slowly and he saw Raphael chained to the wall, eyes closed. Panic and fear surged through him and he struggled against his iron binding to no avail. He couldn’t have been gone this long. “Raphael!” He shouted his lover’s name, but it caused no reaction or whatsoever. There was a rustle at his left side and as he looked, he saw Magnus walk past him to Raphael, grim faced. “Is he…?” He asked, but Magnus said nothing and instead blasted away the iron cuffs and Raphael fell in his arms like a raggedy doll. Simon’s heart twisted.

Another surge of blue magic passed above his head and the binding around his wrists disappeared and he slid to the ground on wobbly legs. Nevertheless, he still stood up and approached Raphael in Magnus’ arms, his hands outstretched and shaking. “Raph…?” He murmured as he watched the pale face of his lover. Again, no answer.

Alec knew why and it was painful to watch – Magnus holding the lifeless body of Raphael while Simon figured the truth out on his own was the most heartbreaking scene he had ever been witness to.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus finally said and it was his hold on Raphael that told Alec he was suffering for the loss they were now both feeling.

“NO!” Simon gripped Raphael’s arms and pulled at him, wanting to take him away from Magnus’ arms, but the warlock wasn’t letting go. “He’s not dead. He… can’t…be…” He hiccupped, but the unresponsive Raphael was more proof than he could ask for. His hands still grabbed onto Raphael’s body, tendrils of red magic pushing through him at each touch, but there was no reaction. His lover was no longer in this world.

“We need to go.” Magnus spoke again and Simon didn’t seem to hear, pain tearing through him like knife through paper.

“I’m going to kill her.” He said at last, the bitter feel of wanting revenge nestling in his soul. “I will poison her and then torture her until her dying breath.” He added and was just about to turn away to follow through with his words if it was not for the barrier of blue magic that kept him place. “Let me go.” He turned his hollow gaze on Magnus, refusing to look at Raphael. Only the thought of him being gone threw him into a hole deeper than the universe.

“If you love Raphael, you will come with me.”

Simon snorted. “Don’t you see where people I love end up?”

Magnus’ expression softened. “This is not your fault, Simon. Surely you know this.” He paused and waited for an outburst from the other one, but nothing came, nothing but an empty stare. “Come with me. Let’s make this right by Raphael.” He continued, watching the enchanter carefully and patiently. “He wouldn’t have wanted you to die foolishly in the quest of revenge.”

This seemed to strike a chord in Simon as he winced visibly as if he was slapped. “I’m an enchanter. I have no place next to you.” He whispered and his gaze moved fearfully on Raphael, his face twisting in a pained grimace. If they hadn’t met, Raphael would still have lived.

“You will always have a place next to us. However it is your choice.”

Silence seemed to stretch afterwards, Magnus looking at Simon while the latter’s stare remained focused on Raphael. Alec realized in that moment just how much open and expressive Simon had grown over years as his face right now showed nothing of the turmoil he was feeling through the memory. The pain of losing his loved one, the need to avenge him and the desire to be a better man in the memory of the one he loved and the only one who believed in him to be other than a monster.

In the end, Simon lowered himself in a kneeling position, shock registering on Magnus’ face.

“I pledge my life to serve you, Magnus Bane, in the aid of making Magnifia a better place.” He spoke the words, red magic swirling around himself. “For as long as you need me, I will lend you my power.” He paused and moved his gaze from Raphael to Magnus. “All in the name of good, I pledge.”

Red magic flared all around Simon’s body before it dimmed to a soft glow. Magnus seemed speechless. “It wasn’t necessary.” He still found the words, but before he continued, Simon spoke stubbornly –

“I was raised by a woman who poisoned the one I loved the most. I might not be the monster in this castle, but better to be safe than sorry.”

Sadness crossed Magnus’ features and he chose not to say anything at the moment as the pain was too raw and the wound too deep. In the end he took out a small blue crystal rock and smashed it against the floor, creating a portal. “Let’s go, Simon.” He said softly and turned towards the portal, half stepping into it when the door of the dungeon opened to reveal an angry Camille.

“Magnus, dear, I didn’t know it was you. I thought we had rats again.” She mocked him, but the warlock showed an impassive expression. “Oh, you’ve come to collect the dead weight?” She then chuckled as she looked at Raphael’s body in Magnus’ arms.

Simon snarled and nearly threw himself at her if not for the blue magicked wall that separated them from Camille. “I’m going to kill you, Camille.”

She arched an eyebrow at him and assumed an offended expression. “Such bad manners, my son. I didn’t recall raising you like this, calling your mother on her first name, really, son. I am wounded.”

“Simon, let’s go.” Magnus called to the enchanter, drawing his attention away from his mother.

“Where are you taking my son?” Camille asked on a high pitched voice, approaching them, but not too close. “And Magnus, you are trespassing. Taking my prisoner and my son is definitely outside the boundaries we set.”

Magnus’ cat eyes revealed and blazed angrily, his wall of blue magic reaching out at her with tongues of fire, making her take a few steps back. “I will return, Camille and we will discuss _boundaries_ again.” He didn’t say anything more and instead, turned to Simon. “Please.” He simply said and the enchanter met his eyes briefly before nodding and taking ahead of him, plunging into the short darkness of the portal, taking Alec with him.

They stepped into the living room of Magnus’ tree villa, followed soon by Magnus. Shocked cries were heard and Alec saw Ragnor and Cat rush to Magnus, a low sob cutting through Alec as he realized it was Ragnor who let it out. Magnus finally let his own tears fall as he set Raphael’s lifeless body on the bed of branches and leaves which was magically created in the middle of the room.

“My sweet, dear boy.” Ragnor took Raphael in his arms, swaying back and forth as he kept sobbing and caressing the bloodied hair of the young warlock.

“Magnus… what happened?” Cat asked as she silently wiped her tears away, touching the yet warm shoulder of Raphael. “Why…”

Magnus sighed deeply. “One name – Camille.”

At the sound of her name, Ragnor looked up at Magnus and as if some big pointer was suddenly in the room, his gaze fixed on Simon was in the corner of the room, watching them from afar. “It was you. It’s because of you.” He said accusingly and his horns grew to the size of antlers in matter of seconds.

Magnus put himself in direct line of Ragnor’s sight of Simon. “Ragnor, you’re not thinking straight. Simon tried to save him, he was the one who dragged me earlier away from here. But… we were too late.” He explained, but it seemed that Ragnor wasn’t hearing him out. “Ragnor, everyone here loved Raphael. Please, respect this.”

These words however seemed to draw his attention and in the end, the antlers withdrew to the size of tiny horns again and he turned to watch Raphael with a brokenhearted expression. “Tell me you are going to do something about this.” He spoke and his voice was raw with emotion.

“I will.” It was Simon who spoke and everyone looked at him again. “Camille Belcourt will pay for Raphael’s death and I will gladly bring death to her door.”

“Simon…” Magnus started, but Ragnor fiercely added from behind him –

“And I will assist you, no matter if you’re her spawn.”

Cat and Magnus exchanged a worried look, but they said nothing. Not when someone close to them had been ripped away too soon and too cruel. Simon approached them carefully and when Ragnor didn’t try to attack him anymore, he knelt beside Raphael and took his hand, looking at him with dry eyes. He pressed a kiss to his already cooling hand.

“You know… he called you his favorite cabbage.” He finally said and everyone shared a pained smile. Maybe they were strangers to one another, but they all knew Raphael one way or another.

The scene dissolved and Alec found himself in the same place where he and Simon had first met in his dreamwalking. He saw the enchanter looking spent and in pain as he was crouching on the ground. He didn’t hesitate in going to him and checking for any wounds, but he knew that what Simon felt right now was not because of physical harm.

“Hey… can you stand up?” He asked as he offered his support and the enchanter half accepted it.

“You saw…everything as I did.” Simon stated and Alec murmured in agreement.

“And there’s one more tiny thing Alec needs to see.” Tessa appeared from nowhere and Alec looked scared at her. Enough was enough, but he didn’t get to say anything before the scene changed again and this time he was brought into a much more familiar place.

Alec stared in shock at the guest room in the Idris palace, seeing his sister and Magnus discuss trading of goods. He looked for Simon and he found him leaning against a pillar and watching his sister with interest, just like he did with Raphael. A frown appeared on Alec’s forehead and no sooner did he think why Simon showed interest in his sister that it seemed like someone opened a connection between his mind and Simon’s because he could hear his voice –

_“She reminds me of Raphael. Beautiful, confident and stubborn. Look at her handling Magnus. I’m sure Raphael did the same with him. I wonder if she’s single. Oh, she is, just caught a fleeting gaze from her in my direction. I shall visit her tonight and see if she’s interested in some magic fun.”_

Alec stared in disbelief at Simon and then at his sister. He recalled Isabelle mentioning something about having some secret conversations with Simon, but he hadn’t known the depth of their relationship and neither did she, apparently, if Simon’s inner talk was anything to go by. Anger filled him and before he could see what happened next – his sister had just thrown a huge grin in Simon’s way – he was brought back to where he had been holding Simon, which, actually, still was doing it.

“Alec,” Simon’s voice sounded urgent and if he didn’t know better, ashamed, “that’s not like that between me and Isabelle.”

The prince let go of Simon and looked at him disgusted, but before he said anything, he woke up in the middle of the forest, Maia and Lily chatting next to him in low tones. It was still night, but Alec felt like he had been going through a week of events.

 

**~~~**

 

Meanwhile, Simon woke up in the living room of Magnus’ tree villa, wearing the most horrified expression. “Alec knows.” He simply said and Magnus looked at him half relieved, half confused.

“What does he know?” Cat asked, coming next to Simon and palming his face as he was looking rather pale.

“About…” He looked at Ragnor and gulped. “Raphael and Isabelle.”

All three of his friends frowned. “And it’s a bad thing because…?”

“He saw the main points of my relationship with Raphael! He knows I’m Camille’s son and he knows that I’ve let my mother kill my lover. He knows I’m a monster.” He burst out, jumping to his feet and starting pacing, despite his shaky legs. “And he knows I’ve approached Isabelle because she reminded me of Raphael.” He added, sounding disgusted and ashamed with himself.

Both Magnus and Ragnor looked at him unsure of what to say. As always, Cat came to the rescue as she went to Simon and stopped him from pacing while her blue hands cupped his white face.

“Simon.” She spoke his name calmly, wanting his focus entirely on her. “You’re not a monster and you didn’t let anyone kill Raphael.” She tackled the first two issues that Simon still seemed to struggle sometimes. “You can’t change you’re Camille’s son and if Alec has a problem with that, then he’s not the right Consort.” She then added, wanting him to understand that he was much more important than just a newcomer. “And, so what if you approached Isabelle because she reminded you of Raphael? Do you stay in contact with her because she still reminds you of him?”

Simon looked in Catarina’s baby blue eyes and shook his head, making her smile. “There you have it. Alec is a sensible man, he won’t come to avenge his sister’s maidenhood. From what I understood from him and you two,” she tilted her head towards him and Magnus, “she’s quite capable of choosing her own man. And if she chose you to woo her, then it was her choice as much as it was yours. You didn’t enchant that girl, Simon.” She leaned forward and knocked their foreheads together in a gentle manner. “You’re not the monster you still seem to think you are.”

The enchanter was at loss of words and it was Ragnor’s words which made him feel even more incapable of producing anything coherent in terms of language – “I think we both know by now that Raphael wouldn’t have loved you if you were indeed a monster.”

“And he’d be cheering for you and Isabelle.” Magnus interfered, making everyone laugh out of a sudden. “What?” He looked around in confusion.

“Has this guy actually spoken with Raphael before?” Simon asked teasingly while Ragnor and Cat gratefully clarified Magnus’ confusion.

“Raphael was very possessive.”

Magnus blushed slightly. “My bad.” He said sheepishly, looking like a child who swore by mistake in front of his parents.

Simon shook his head in amusement and put his arms around Cat, whispering a quiet thank you in her ear, earning a bright smile from her and a quick squeeze on his arm.

Watching all three of them, hearing their support of their past and present relationship, Simon realized that what Tessa had considered punishment for him had been just in the heat of the moment. He didn’t live in the past anymore. He had loved Raphael with all of his being and a part of him will love him no matter what, but there were living people who needed his love just as much. These people had healed a heart he had thought dry and cold, these people had seeded hope in him and he was looking forward to a future with them.

And if Alec had an issue with him dating Isabelle, they would sort it out. In the end, that was what brothers-in-law did, no?


	24. Broken seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec starts to understand more of his role as a Consort and his second trial is at its end. However, there's one thing he never knew and he's about to relive it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free time rarely happens to me, but since I've had it, I'm updating this story :"D  
> The ideas were kind of already there, just needed the proper environment to start writing haha
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and the approach on Twitter, I totally loved it!  
> It's a pleasure to know you outside the fiction, so if you ever feel like saying hey to me, you can write to me on twitter or tumblr :") (same username as on Ao3!)
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and I promise that next chapter will have Malec! :D  
> xoxo

Alec, Maia and Lily continued their journey at the first rays of sun, all three of them deciding that it would be better if they reached and passed the Valley of Trolls by nightfall. They’ve packed and hid their tracks – Lily was worse than a commandant when they missed some spots that might give their route away – and they went on their way, silence sitting awkwardly between them. Not because they didn’t have anything to say to one another or because Lily had again said something rudely, but simply because Alec had a dark aura surrounding him which kept both girls away from him. After all, they barely met him and even if he was human by scent, this was, after all, Magnifia.

It was nearing lunchtime when Maia finally decided to break the silence and put an end to hers and Lily’s worries. “Alec,” she called out to him and the prince stopped, turning to look at her in surprise; it seemed like he had forgotten he was accompanied, “let’s take a break, shall we?”

A small frown creased his forehead and he looked like he wanted to insist on keep going until his stomach announced his protest at his thoughts and agreement at Maia’s suggestions. “Sure.” He said with a shrug and followed the girls in the shade of the trees – they have found again the path to Glass City and if during the night, it looked foreboding, during the day it was the most shined upon path, making them sweaty with each step.

They sat down on the cool grass and Maia took out some fruits – some Alec didn’t recognize – along with some bread. It wasn’t a luxurious lunch, but it was enough to keep the walking. Thankfully, there was no issue with the water since Maia could always refill their skin flasks with fresh water. For some reason, she seemed unable to summon food.

After their stomachs were filled and their thirsts satiated, Maia tackled the bull and took it by the horns – “Okay, tell us what bit you in the ass today.”

Alec blinked in surprise as he looked at her and Lily who seemed uncomfortable, but had a defiant expression on her face. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been acting all weird since this morning.” She waved her hand at him, showing her impatience. “Not talking, not looking where you’re going… I’m expecting any moment for you to change into some unknown monster and make us run for our lives.” She huffed as she crossed her arms at her chest, looking positively upset. Lily moved behind her in a protective manner.

“I’m sorry.” Alec replied with an ashamed expression, casting his gaze down where he began pulling on the grass in an attempt to control his own emotions. “I just had a bad dream.”

Lily scoffed. “A bad dream put you in this mood? I can’t imagine what would a bad situation do to you, considering we’re heading towards one.”

Alec’s shame seemed to intensify. “Fine, I found out some stuff and I don’t know what to do with it.” He offered half the truth after a few moments of silence, meeting their gazes in an annoyed manner.

Lily seemed to want to say something, but Maia touched her knee before she could. “Why don’t we talk it out together? Maybe it will offer you a better view of what you’ve found out.” She proposed and Alec thought it over for a few moments. He barely knew the girls, but he was already trusting them with his life, so what would it be if he shared some of his turmoil?

“Have you ever seen pink magic?” He decided to ask, his eyes narrowed.

Maia and Lily exchanged a look and their hands entwined. “Yes.” The warlock replied confidently and if Alec’s question confused them, neither showed.

“Do you know for what it stands?”

“Love.” Lily answered this time and she tilted her head in a curious manner. “But I take it you already know about it.”

“Did you see it with Magnus?” Maia asked intrigued. Alec’s cheeks colored slightly and nodded in response. “And this is what troubles you? That you and Magnus share a love connection?” She continued, not really understanding the prince’s question.

“No. I was curious to know if this magic can protect you.” He sounded thoughtful, but he could tell from their expressions that they have never had a situation where this kind of magic proved to be… _different_.

“We use magic to protect us.” Lily frowned slightly. “I don’t see why the color should matter.”

Alec shifted and focused his entire attention on them. “Right, but have you thought of using your magic as a _couple_?”

“What do you mean?” Maia asked and there seemed to be an expectant air clinging to her.

“You have your own magic power, right?” He started and when the girls nodded, he went on. “That magic is fueled by your emotions, your own essence.” Another couple of nods followed and Alec felt that this was something that Tessa had been trying to show him. “Wouldn’t your magic be stronger if these emotions were used simultaneously?” He questioned, but their blank expressions told him that they were not quite understanding what he was trying to convey. “Okay, let’s set a situation. Lily, Maia is about to be attacked. You’d jump in front of her to save her, right?”

Lily replied immediately – “Of course.”

“But Maia would want to protect you too, right?” He looked at Maia who nodded several times. “If instead of you waiting for the blow to hit either one of you, why don’t you call on the magic to protect one another?”

Maia’s mouth opened slightly and Lily frowned. “You mean to use our emotions _combined_ and project them in the form of magic?”

“Yes!” Alec smiled and looked happily at the two girls. “It is understandable that one would only think of protecting the one they love and instinctually, they are prepared for the blow, but if we would overcome the instincts and reached to the magic, it might actually save both of you instead of leading to one’s death.”

“And you’ve stumbled about this theory…how?” Lily asked, not sure how she should feel about Alec’s words. Sure, the pink magic existed and the ones who experienced true love could see it more often than those who were just infatuated. But no one has spoken of the pink magic has being used in offense or defense. So how come a human like Alec could think of this theory when he’d been on Magnifia for not even three months _and_ was non-magical?

Alec swallowed. “A bad dream.” He said clumsily and passed his hand through his hair. “I saw someone die,” He started and looked away, his blue eyes hooded, “but for a moment, the pink magic had protected him. I thought it might work again.”

Maia’s expression softened while Lily looked slightly uncomfortable. “Alec.” The former touched his hand which was gripping tightly on the other one. The prince looked at her with pained eyes. “Magnus has been here a long time. He isn’t going to die so easily. Not when he’s found you.” She spoke to him kindly and the lump that got stuck in Alec’s throat eased just a little.

“Thanks.” He said and he meant it. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to tell them he had witnessed Simon’s tragedy, but the truth was that ever since he had seen Camille, he had gotten this irrational fear of losing Magnus just like Simon had lost Raphael. That woman was vile and if there was something, he had come to realize after seeing through Simon’s past was that love made you equally strong and weak.

Tessa wanted him to know this and now that he did, he had to keep on being strong because he was aware that at some point or another, Camille will come after him and Magnus.

“Can you tell me about Camille?” He suddenly asked and almost regretted it seeing the way Lily tensed and blanched in the same time.

Maia turned to her lover and put a protective arm around her waist, leaning her head on her shoulder. “What do you want to know?” She asked, her hand squeezing Lily’s one.

“Are there any warlocks in her command?”

Lily laughed lowly and devoid of emotion. “Of course there are.” She said and Alec noticed that Maia didn’t even blink at this statement. So it was true that Raphael was the only one blind to the true situation.

“Does anyone know if Magnus is aware of this?”

“I don’t think so.” Lily said with a shrug. “The warlock race is always put above such cruelties and if there have been rumors of warlocks chumming it up with Camille, they are long dead.”

Alec exhaled a long sigh. “That’s not good.” He said almost to himself, but both girls heard him.

“What do you mean?” Maia asked, her brown eyes serious and worried.

“It means that there could be spies in the circle of warlocks. Spies close to Magnus.” He looked at them and their expression mirrored his – if this was true, who knows what many other plans of undermining Magnus’ kingship have been set in motion? Alec was sure now that Raphael hadn’t been caught because he had been careless, someone had spied on him and Simon. Someone had betrayed them and that ended up in Raphael’s murder.

“What does Camille offer to her followers?” He decided that he would tackle this issue when he was back home, next to Magnus.

Lily looked slightly ashamed. “Power, freedom to do whatever you please.”

Alec frowned. “Do people of Magnifia feel oppressed under Magnus’ rule?” He asked and Lily’s short laugh made him feel even more confused.

Maia and Lily exchanged one glance before Maia started to speak – “Magnus is a great ruler, but things were bad before he came into his role. His kingship is still new and without a Consort, I’m sure he’s focusing on keeping Magnifia on a leash.” Her tone was gentle, but there was a disappointed edge to it and Alec wondered why. “The changes under his rule don’t happen fast enough and people here are getting anxious, power thirsty.” She paused and took a subtle breath before giving a weak smile to Alec. “I and Lily are outcasts. We didn’t tell you earlier because we didn’t know what or who you are. Also, it’s kind of taboo to be a mixed couple so we wanted to avoid any unwanted hatred.”

Alec’s lips parted in a comical O before he smiled understandingly. “I’ve never knew I was into men until Magnus came into my life. It’s not a taboo in Idris to love the same sex, but as a prince I was expected to offer heirs to the throne. Imagine how that went when Magnus swept me off my feet.” He spoke and reached out to them, his hand covering their entwined ones. “I understand your hesitation in telling me what’s your status here in Magnifia, but I want you to know you have my full support and admiration for still being a couple against all odds.”

Maia smiled widely, making her look younger and more beautiful. “Thank you, Alec.” She said shyly, leaning against her lover who was staring at him with disbelief.

“Things need to change, Alec.” Lily said after a few moments, sounding tired. “Magnus has the best interests, but he’s one man with a lot of power and responsibilities.” She continued and Alec listened raptly. “And people go to Camille because she is offering what Magnus is not.”

“Power?”

“Yes.”

“But it would be mayhem if everyone held power over one another.” Alec spoke in mild outrage. “Surely, the people of Magnifia know this.”

“They do and they don’t.” Maia interfered, glancing at her lover worriedly. “There are lower social casts who are oppressed by those with power which immediately sets them in a higher social cast. In the southern area, things are slightly improved and those who are mistreated can appeal to Magnus for protection, even if there are still situations where he cannot interfere. However, in the northern area, the situation degenerates with each day. And it is there where the temptation lies, in the chaos that is ruled by Camille.”

“There are rumors that Magnus is afraid of Camille.” Lily whispered in the quietness that settled afterwards and Alec looked surprised at her. From Simon’s memories and from what he’s known Magnus, he had never believed that his lover felt fear because of Camille.

“Why would he?”

Lily looked at him with dark eyes. “Why hasn’t he taken any measure against her? Why has he let her still breathe and create the havoc she does?”

_Because Magnifia doesn’t let him_ – Alec replied in his mind, but he couldn’t explain this to them. No one would understand that the land itself was the very magic that fueled everyone’s powers and that she required the dark emotions as well. And that was when he realized something; he needed to find something as big and as succulent as the negativism, darkness Camille offered to Magnifia. Maybe this was his meaning here, as a Consort. Maybe the pink magic was the answer after all. He needed to finish this trial as soon as possible and get back to Magnus. They needed to do something about Camille.

“Magnus has his reasons.” He said in the end, making Lily scoff derisively. “But I promise to do whatever it is within my power to cleanse Magnifia of Camille’s evilness.”

Maia smiled kindly, but Lily rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Alec.” The warlock expressed her gratitude, but Alec got the feeling that neither one of them were actually believing him that he was capable of doing a change in their world. Frankly, neither was he, but he needed to believe in himself and his love for Magnus. Together, they stood a chance.

 

**~~~**

 

It was late in the afternoon when the forest faded behind them opening to deep and narrow valley, encased by rocky hills, covered here and there with green moss. It oddly reminded to Alec of the cave where Tessa had first lured him. There was an eerie silence in the valley and while it looked peaceful – green down, blue up and some grey on the sides – Alec had this nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and the sensation that he was walking into a trap.

“Okay, this is it.” He said after taking a deep breath and turned to Maia and Lily. “Thank you for bringing me this far.” He added, causing both girls to frown in confusion.

“We’re coming with you.” Maia said in the same time Lily asked –

“What do you mean _this far_?”

Alec looked bewildered at both of them. “Well…I have to get to Glass City on my own.” He scratched the back of his head, making an apologetic expression.

“Says who?” Lily prompted him, her fierce gaze settling on him and when he didn’t reply, she continued – “You want to make it out of here alive, you need to let us accompany you. A cat isn’t going to save you this time. The trolls aren’t as dumb as the nymphs.”

“I know, but…”

“Alec,” Maia started and he looked at her helplessly, “you are our Consort and possibly the only hope to have a place in this world. Let us protect you.”

His protests died in front of their words and it made him feel appreciated and ashamed in the same time. Appreciated because they wanted him to give him the trust, the hope he had offered to them earlier and ashamed because he had to rely on their help. But these emotions only made him strive for being a better self, for creating a world where no one should be ashamed that they had to accept a stranger’s help. Yes, Alec was a walking paradox.

“Okay. But can we do something first?” He asked them and wore a sheepish expression to which Maia chuckled and Lily eyed him with a narrowed gaze. “Can we test the pink magic theory we discussed earlier?”

“Oh?” Both girls looked at him in surprise.

“I know that we’re going into a possible trap and that danger will be real, but I’m willing to risk this in order to find out if your love united can be stronger than separated when it comes to magic.”

The couple exchanged a worried glance but their decision was quickly made. “Alright. We’ll call on the pink magic for defense.” Lily agreed and Alec smiled widely at them.

“Then, let’s walk through the valley of trolls.” He announced and both the warlock and enchanter nodded.

“Just let me go ahead.” Lily took up the front while Maia brought up the rear, Alec and Chairman in between. In this formation, they walked down the path that stretched through the valley, quietness following them closely. “Watch for the rocks.” Lily spoke softly to them and Alec made sure to be their eyes, checking both sides of the valley’s rocky walls.

Despite the green grass and the spotted flowers, there seemed to be no bird or other animal wandering about. It was like the valley was devoid of life despite its quite relaxing aspect; Alec wondered how did the trolls look.

“Shadow, three o’clock.” Maia whispered and Alec looked immediately, but there was nothing.

“Be subtle, Alec.” Lily hissed at him, he could see she was rather tensed. “We must outsmart them, so if we spot them, we don’t show it.” She further explained and Alec nodded in understanding before he realized that she couldn’t see him as she was looked ahead of them.

“Yes.” He murmured and snuck glances all around, all of his senses alert. He sensed even Chairman was on his watch, no swish of the tail or any short stops to sniff at flowers, just 100% concentration on keeping within the boundaries created by Lily and Maia.

“Nine o’clock.” Maia mentioned again and this time Alec didn’t look in the same spot to reconfirm her words. “Six o’clock. They’re ganging up on us.” She added and there was an urgency to her tone.

“Let’s hurry up the pace.” Lily suggested and they happily obliged when the sound of rumbling stones was heard. “Shit. They’ve started the avalanche. Run!” She yelled and all four of them rushed through the valley and Alec could now see more shadows popping in and out above their heads, stirring up rocks and sending them their way.

They were half way when the rocks caught up with them and Alec shouted – “The pink magic, activate it!” Soon enough, with Chairman on his shoulder, he was squished between the two girls who held their hands tightly and both of them began glowing – yellow for Lily and purple for Maia. The colors mingled in forming a shield which kept the rocks at bay, but Alec could see the strain on their faces as the solid weight fell on top of the shield, creating small cracks which were quickly filled with magic.

“Find the love inside of you.” Alec found himself speaking to them, giving instructions although he was not a magical being, letting his instincts take over. “Mold it to your magic, feed it and then transform it. But first… find your love for one another.”

Lily and Maia locked gazes in the wake of Alec’s instructions and they both recalled times when they have been together, times when they have cried because of their love, times when they have fought against the world and stood tall despite the shunning. Equal smiles bloomed on their faces and the frowns of concentration disappeared, easing into loving expressions. They felt no fear, but only love for one another and the need to protect each other. As long as they were together.

Alec saw the magic change its colors to pink with crackles of yellow and purple, just like Simon’s and Raphael’s magic had changed when they had protected each other. He also felt the power of the magic growing heavy on him, as he was too close to them and they were burning too much. In the end, their combined magic pushed past the avalanche of rocks and in an unexpected manner, it blasted each and every rock to dust throughout the entire valley, ending the rumbling noise and also reducing the trolls to numbing silence.

Once he deemed it safe, Alec slipped away from the two of them, needing a mouthful of fresh air despite it being powdered with fine dust. The two lovers embraced one another and their mouths met in a longing kiss, the glow of their bodies turning bright magenta.

_Well, this hadn’t happened before_ , Alec thought curiously watching the color before he realized he might look like a pervert staring at two girls making out. With a blush sporting on his cheeks, he turned sideways and looked around, finding himself surprised to see humanoid looking figures staring at them from the top of the rocky hills. Then from behind some jutting rocks, a convoy of trolls made their way to them. Alec cleared his throat to draw the girls’ attention who pulled apart immediately, but their hands lingered on one another.

The trolls were peculiar looking beings – their skin was light grey, their eyes were molten gold and their hair green, but other than that they looked a lot like humans, except that they seemed to have taken a like to not wearing clothes other than some small, but little covering skirts around their hips.

“Greetings.” Said the taller troll who seemed to be their chief if Alec were to judge by the silver crown he was wearing. It was a woman’s diadem, but the troll wore it proudly.

Alec bowed his head in response, but said nothing. Lily had warned him to let the trolls initiate the discussion as they could unravel one’s words and make it seem like they were insulted and the payment would just be bigger.

“My name is N’hir, the troll ruler.” He then introduced himself and Alec had quite a time to understand if the man clicked his tongue and spoke in the same time he pronounced his name. “Quite the magical display.” The troll added and looked from Alec to the girls who met his gaze unflinching. “Count me impressed.” He bowed almost respectfully if not for the smirk in the corner of his pale lips.

Neither of them said anything as they waited for the request. Alec had also been told that he should never reveal his name to a troll as they could bind you to them with the little magic they had should they find out your name.

“Such a quite folk you three,” He started, then paused as he glanced at Chairman with a narrowed gaze, “four, are.” He corrected, making Alec’s curiosity spike up. Still, he kept his silence. N’hir sighed. “Very well. What do you have to trade?”

Maia looked at Alec and Lily and with a wave of her hand, shining gold coins appeared in a green cauldron. Lily stifled laughter, making Alec shoot her a curious glance. The trolls seemed not to have noticed as their eyes glued to the green cauldron filled with gold.

“Is the trade sealed?” Maia asked and N’hir looked at her with rapt golden eyes.

A thin smiled appeared on his grey face. “Not quite.” He said and all three of them tensed at this response. “That one,” He started and pointed at Alec while wearing a mischievous expression, “carries a seal upon himself.”

Maia and Lily exchanged a worried glance while Alec looked confused. “We offered gold.” Maia spoke simply, no further explanations given.

“Yes, that you did.” N’hir moved his gaze to her and nodded in appreciation. “But we want his secret.”

Lily nearly snarled, but Maia wound her arm around her waist, keeping her still. “We don’t know it.”

N’hir narrowed his eyes. “I suppose not.” He conceded to this explanation and decided to approach Alec who kept a stiff posture in front of the troll who seemed to examine him with vivid curiosity. “The seal prevents it.” He sniffed around Alec, his expression growing greedy. “But the secret carries the scent of magic. Good, _old_ magic.”

Alec’s blue eyes sparked angrily. “Gold has been provided as per the trade’s conditions.” He finally spoke and his tone carried an air of finality. “Should these conditions be broken, you will be tried in front of the new king, Magnus Bane.”

N’hir took one step back as if he had been slapped. “Does a human dare tell me what are the rules of trading in this valley? _My_ valley?” He hissed and the golden of his eyes began to burn in the sockets.

“This human,” Alec started and he didn’t back down despite the power display in front of him, “has kept the end of his trade. Upon payment in gold, we shall be given free pass through the valley.”

The trolls made disapproving noises behind their ruler. “And if I refuse?” N’hir asked, his mouth forming a thin line.

Alec smiled coldly. “Do you really want to see the results of your refusal?” He inquired and gave a small chuckle. “Earlier, you’ve seen rocks turned to dust. I wonder what else can we turn to dust.”

N’hir growled. “You’re human, you hold no magic.”

“But they do.” Alec inclined his head towards Maia and Lily who entwined their hands and pink flames rose from their free hands.

The trolls fell silent at the display of the pink magic. “That’s forgotten magic.” N’hir murmured and Alec frowned briefly before cooling his features in an inexpressive mask.

“Not anymore.” Alec spoke confidently and he hoped to all Greater Gods that the trolls weren’t going to push this anymore since he had played all of his cards. The girls might’ve mastered the pink magic in such a short time, but right now he was going out on a limb. And he hoped it was going to be a lucky limb.

“Very well.” N’hir finally said, retreating to his group of trolls. “We accept the gold and we grant you free access.” He decreed, the words rather spat than offered. Without further ado, he flicked his fingers and the green cauldron disappeared, the convoy of trolls retreating in their stone walls.

Until they were out of sight, Alec remained stoic and defiant, confidence radiating off of him.

“You can breathe now, Alec.” Maia whispered and the prince let out a small smile as he glanced at them. The warlock looked totally impressed with him and even Lily seemed appreciative of his earlier standoff. “That was something you did there.” She winked at him in accomplishment.

“Yeah, he totally disregarded he shouldn’t address a troll like that, he bluffed his way throughout the whole deal and made a power display out of us.” Lily couldn’t help say, but Alec knew she didn’t mean it especially since her eyes looked at him with respect he didn’t see before. “Great job, Alec.”

The prince grinned. “C’mon, let’s get out of here before they change their minds.”

They needn’t be told twice as they hurried throughout the valley and onto the last quest before reaching the Glass City – Griffins’ plateau.

 

**~~~**

 

They passed the valley without further events and while this was good, it kind of unnerved all three of them. The only one who seemed relaxed by the lack of attacks was Chairman who had taken the lead, his tail swishing back and forth as if he had no care or whatsoever.

“What do you think the troll meant by having a seal?” Alec decided to ask, looking at the two girls.

Lily shrugged. “Who knows? It is known that trolls usually talk batshit so they can trip you into a tricky deal.”

“So I heard.” Alec sounded unconvinced, his hand absently rubbing over his chest.

Sensing his worry, Maia touched his shoulder gently. “Don’t worry, Alec. If there was a seal on you, I’m sure Magnus would have told you.”

He looked at her and gave her a relieved smile. She was right – if there was anything magical on him, Magnus would have sensed it and would have told him. There was no reason for him to believe the tale of a troll who only wanted gold.

“Thanks.” He said and all three of them fell quiet again. It was past twilight and the valley was illuminated with fireflies, providing them light necessary to continue walking.

Initially, Alec had proposed to camp for the night, but Maia and Lily convinced him otherwise – if there was anything more dangerous than sleeping in a Baba’s hut, that was camping in the Valley of Trolls. Not only could you get killed in your sleep, but also enslaved to the underground trolls. None of the perspectives presented a good option for them so they continued their journey despite the night rapidly coming over them.

The moon was high in the sky by the time they reached the end of the valley and they took a few moments to take in the vastness that opened in front of them. If the valley had felt suffocating with its closing in rock walls, the plateau was a sea of sand with tall crystal mountains jutting out of the dunes at what seemed to be, equal distances.

“Okay… now this looks worse than the valley.” Alec said as he noticed the Glass City path disappear under the sand. “What do you suggest we should do?” He asked the girls who sported twin frowns on their foreheads.

“I say we get out of the valley and rest for the night, then we start again.” Lily proposed, not looking truly pleased with the situation, but given the fact that the plateau was an open field with mountains as perfect hideouts for any attacker, she’d rather sleep the night and then get on the road.

“Okay, but where do we rest?” Alec asked as he saw nothing which could offer shelter over the night. The valley was not an option and ahead of them only sand and crystal rocks.

Maia looked at them with a sigh. “We dig, you dummies.” She took ahead of them, crossing onto the plateau with confidence.

Several things happened at once – there was a deep and long screech and the flutter of wings was heard above them. Lily tackled Maia to the ground just as claws grazed her shoulder and Alec lowered to the ground, looking up at the starry sky and seeing the large form a griffin circling them.

“Get back in the valley!” He shouted to the girls and he felt Chairman claw himself on his back as he started going backwards.

“No, Alec! We got to go forward.” Maia shouted back at him and he stopped in his tracks. “Going back means another payment.”

Alec stalled for one moment before he ran back to them, realizing that he was a moving and easy target for the griffin circling them and screeching above them. The girls formed a dome shield out of their pink magic and right before he reached them and their safety, he felt strong bird claws grabbing him by the shoulder, the point of their talons digging into his skin, making him scream in pain.

Lily and Maia watched how Alec thrashed against the hold and in a split second, they dropped the shield and created lassoes of magic to pull Alec back to them, but to no avail – the griffin’s clawed forelegs held the prince tightly and the more they pulled, the more they dug themselves into his shoulder. In the end, Maia created another lasso to hold Alec while Lily began throwing yellow balls of magic at the griffin in hopes it will let go of Alec.

It didn’t, much to their distress and soon enough other screeches joined the crowed and the girls found themselves outmatched and unprotected.

“Leave, hide!” Alec shouted at them, his voice laced with pain, the talons unforgiving with his skin.

“No, we won’t leave you!” Much to his surprise, it was Lily who replied with a fierce tone and she gathered more power from the earth, creating a small sandstorm and sending it the griffins’ way. “Maia, lightning.” She spoke to her partner and the warlock nodded in understanding as she magically held Alec with one hand and used the other one to create bolts of lightning that erupted from the sandstorm and thus confusing and scaring the griffins which approached them like vultures.

Alec saw them fight, but he was losing blood and was simply hanging in the air while being pulled from two directions. He felt like a puppet – no powers, nothing he could do or help. He was the damsel in distress and he _hated_ it. In a fit of surging anger, he trashed against the griffin’s hold, but that only made his shoulders bleed more and make him dizzier. He felt himself slip in and out, the display of magic in front of him becoming foggier minute by minute. If the griffin didn’t pull him away from there and kill him somewhere else, then he would surely die from the loss of blood.

He felt tiny claws on his legs and he looked down at Chairman whose eyes glowed eerily green. He gave it a small smile and whispered – “Too high to jump. Stay there.” He tried to soothe the cat’s possible fear, but Chairman tilted his head and nodded once, calmly.

He opened his mouth and let out a meow which turned into a lion’s roar, shocking everyone on the plateau. Alec felt the grip on his shoulders loosen slightly, but his eyes were focused on Chairman who jumped from his leg and white light surrounded him, his tiny silhouette changing into the one of a big beast, one whose land resonated with a powerful thud.

The light shook off of Chairman and in its stead stood a beautiful beast – white fur covered its huge body, dark grey mane around its neck and small black tufts of hair covering the ends of his nine tails. The only recognizable thing that was from Chairman were his green eyes, but even those had a metallic look to them, almost feral and untamable. He roared once more, the sound rolling on and on the plateau, the griffins replying in turn through screeches of their own.

Chairman swished his nine tails and he bared his teeth at the griffin holding Alec. He waited a few moments as if he expected the griffin to let go of Alec and when it didn’t happen, the big cat leaped high in the air and raised a huge paw, all claws exposed, striking fast and hard one of the wings. The griffin let out a cry of pain and Alec felt himself being swung sideways, his shoulders already numb from pain and loss of blood. However the griffin wasn’t letting go and neither was Chairman giving up on taking down the bird.

“ _Alec_!” Someone called and the prince looked around blearily, but all he could see were more griffins and the girls fighting desperately to protect each other and keep Alec tied to them. Chairman was circling them and jumping every now and then, managing to inflict some wounds on the griffin holding him. “ _Alec, focus on my voice._ ” He heard again and he wondered why did it seem familiar. “ _Call off the catsith._ ” The voice continued to say and Alec didn’t even know what a catsith was. “ _The feline beast is a catsith. Call it off._ ”

“It’s not mine.” Alec murmured as he looked at Chairman who kept his eyes trained on him and the griffin holding him prisoner.

“ _It belongs to Magnus Bane and you’re his Consort. The catsith listens only to you two._ ” The voice spoke again and a small surprise made way on Alec’s pained expression.

“You’re Aquila.” He finally recognized the voice and looked up, scanning the sky for the familiar face of Aquila. “Call them off first.” He tried to hold onto his reason before he was plunged into darkness because he had been shaken of blood through the air like he was a ragged doll.

“ _They won’t listen to me if the catsith is still loose._ ” Aquila sounded bitter, but Alec had not time for his hurt feelings.

“Then Chairman is free to do whatever he wants.” Alec spoke softly, but the cat heard him, his bushy head looking his way and Alec could swear he saw a smirk on his feline face. Another roar shook the plateau and Chairman turned into a blur as he leaped and this time, his teeth sank into the griffin’s wing. Both the griffin and Alec were dragged down by the weight of the catsith, Alec screaming in pain alongside with the griffin.

The moment they touched ground, Chairman went for the griffin’s neck, his huge paw crushing the bird’s neck. He snarled in the face of the griffin which let out croaked sounds, but Chairman did not ease his pressure and soon enough, Alec felt the talons pull away from his shoulder, the movement making him moan in pain.

“Chairman, that’s enough.” He whispered to the cat who looked at him with bright green eyes. He let out a low rumble which Alec interpreted as a purr and he nodded, oddly understanding Chairman’s concern. “Aquila, he won’t hurt you.” He spoke out loud even if he wasn’t sure if the griffin heard him anymore. “Call them off.” Chairman removed his paw over the griffin’s neck and quickly jumped to Alec’s side, dragging him away from the other beast who was now flapping his wings to get away from them.

For several moments, nothing happened, but the flaps of wings and the screechy attacks stopped abruptly and the rush of feet told Alec that Maia and Lily were safe and were coming to his side.

“Alec! Are you alright?” Maia asked and gingerly touched the holes in his shoulders. “We’re going to heal you, don’t worry.”

The sudden bristle of Chairman and the low growl he let out drew their attention as they saw a squadron of griffins landing in front of them. Some of them looked slightly ruffled and Alec supposed they were involved in the earlier attacks while the others have watched – one of them was Aquila.

“ _Alec._ ” Aquila spoke to him and to his surprise, Alec found the presence of several other griffins brushing against his mind. “ _They will listen only._ ” He clarified and then blinked once in the prince’s direction. “ _Let them in_.”

“Why?” Alec replied defiantly.

“ _So they may grant you passage through the plateau_.”

“They’ve already hurt me and my friends. I think we’ve paid the price for the free passage.”

Aquila looked at him unblinking before he turned to another griffin and the two of them stared at one another, no doubt communicating. The unknown griffin gave an impatient animal snort as he glared at Alec. “ _You brought a catsith_ ,” Aquila addressed Alec again and the prince showed no expression to this remark so the griffin continued, “ _it is an offense to our race_.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alec got angry and struggled to rise on his feet. The girls immediately offered support and Chairman took his place as Alec’s guardian next to him, his whole mane bristled in annoyance. “We barely enter the plateau and you _attack_ us without a reason except that we walked this land. And it is us who offended _your_ race?!” He pointed at the griffins with an accusatory expression on his face. “Aquila, I was told the griffins are highly remarkable beings, but I can see that you’re just a bunch of bullies who keep to themselves.”

Shock registered on their bird faces, but Alec regretted nothing of what he said. It passed long enough for Chairman to become restless until Aquila spoke to him again. “ _The catsith is our natural enemy. We attacked because we felt threatened._ ”

Alec frowned as he looked at Chairman, the beast returned look curiously. _“_ Threatened by what? Chairman hadn’t turned into the catsith until _you_ attacked. You don’t blindly start attacking those who come onto your domain. I was given the impression your judgment was highly logical.” He paused to gather his breath, closing his eyes momentarily. The blood loss was really getting at him. “Not only you’ve attacked without being _truly_ provoked, but have also wounded physically a powerless being.” He continued and even if he hated to refer of himself as _powerless_ , he needed to make the griffins the wrong in their doings.

Aquila turned to the chief-griffin – Alec suspected by now that was his role indeed – and after a few more moments of silence, he turned to Alec. “ _Your words are wise, Consort._ ” He said, surprising the prince. “ _You are not powerless despite not having magic. You have good friends who have stuck with you despite their slim chances of survival._ ” He continued, making Alec feel even more confused about this turn of events.

“Thank you?” He didn’t know how to address this sudden complimenting reaction.

Aquila blinked once and Alec had the impression he smiled his way. “ _Gratitude is not required, Consort. You have passed our test. Let your healer take care of those wounds._ ” He finally revealed to Alec who felt oddly cheated. “ _We apologize for the physical harm. We wish you safe passage throughout the plateau._ ”

And with that, the griffins flapped their wings, lifting up in the sky and carrying the griffin Chairman had managed to wound. Alec stared after them dumbfounded.

“What the hell was that?” Lily asked in a small voice, awe and shock clear. Neither of them have heard the words Aquila had spoken to Alec, only the words the prince had given to Aquila.

“We passed the test.” Alec managed to say before he surrendered to the darkness that had been crowding him ever since he had fallen to the ground.

The last thing he heard was his name shouted with worry and surprise. Aquila was right – he had made great friends.

 

**~~~**

 

It was the rocking movement which woke him up. Alec opened his eyes slowly, the blinding light of the sun making him groan softly. He tried to the eyes with his hand, but his shoulder felt stiff and painful. The rocking stopped and he felt being lowered, two – no, three – familiar faces crowding into his space.

“Hey, welcome back.” Maia said with a kind smile while Lily assumed an expression which spoke _were you planning to sleep much longer_.

Alec tried to stand up, but again his shoulders protested in pain, so he lied down like a sick person. “Hey. How long was I out?” He asked, licking his lips and feeling them dry.

“A day and a half.” Lily replied and Chairman let out a reproachful meow – he was back to his cat form.

“By the Greaters!” He jerked in surprise and made again a move to stand up, only to wince and be pushed gently by Maia, her purple magic flowing into him and easing some of his pain. “We lost so much time…”

Lily scoffed. “Don’t worry, we didn’t stay in one place until you recovered.” Her tone carried a bit of dry humour. “Maia summoned a wood stretcher and we dragged you like this half of the plateau.”

Alec looked at both of them in surprise, feeling this warm emotion nestle in his chest. “You shouldn’t have done that… your magic must feel depleted after the fight with the griffins.” He looked at Maia who shrugged in response.

“It was either that or stay in one place and risk get attacked again.”

“They wouldn’t have attacked us again.” Alec shook his head slowly. “They told me before they left that this had been a test. I think it was related to my abilities as a Consort.”

Lily frowned. “So you talking alone…was actually you replying to them?” She asked and Alec cracked a smile.

“Yeah, for some reason Aquila talked only to me. The others wanted to listen on Aquila’s words, but I refused.”

“Woah, this is beyond crazy. Listen on Aquila’s words? Who’s Aquila and how could they listen?” Lily asked, curiosity etched on her beautiful features.

Alec smiled again and he launched into explaining who Aquila was and how griffins actually communicate which apparently wasn’t common knowledge among the warlocks and enchanters of Magnifia. Maybe it was just a privilege of those of high ranks or a secret of some sort – Magnifia seemed to have these kinds of secrets at every step. By the time he was done telling them whatever they needed to know, he felt his throat dry and in deep need of water which Maia immediately offered.

“So they let us go because you passed their test you have no idea what it was about?” Lily asked for the second time, her distrustful tone obvious. Alec nodded and shrugged in the same time, the movement bringing him another pang of pain.

“I think it was about Alec being Alec.” Maia offered as an explanation, but from the blank expressions of the other two, she realized they didn’t understand. “Most likely, it was a test of Alec’s abilities as a human and as a Consort. Some could have set Chairman onto the griffins because of their attack, but Alec had controlled the catsith and used him only for the purpose of defense. Others could have invoked the title of Consort and have trapped the griffins in a sort of political dispute, but Alec had used his knowledge of the griffins and shamed them for their barbaric actions.” She paused and when she noticed both of them staring at her open mouthed, she blushed and looked away hastily. “Or at least that’s what I think.”

Lily grabbed her face and kissed her loudly. “I think I love you more now.” She declared with a big smile, the blush on Maia’s cheeks intensifying.

“Guys…I’m literally under you.” Alec murmured as he tried not to look much at their radiating love. It was their intimate moment and he had already imposed on many so far. Or maybe people just liked to give him views of what he never asked to see – guess, he’ll never know.

Maia laughed at his comment and pulled away, but held Lily’s hands in a tender grasp. “Sorry, Alec.”

“I’m not.” Lily looked at him with a smirk on her face. “He’s just jealous ‘cause he can’t smooch Magnus right now.” She teased and Alec rolled his eyes.

“I think Lily’s getting affected by the sun.” He retorted, giving a pointed look to Maia who chuckled as she shook her head.

“And I think you’re both affected by the sun and so, we should get going.” She clarified and stood up, Lily following up shortly, right after she flicked Alec’s forehead in a playful manner – she totally ignored the _ouch_ and the glare Alec sent her way.

“I’ll get up in a moment.” He said, but Maia pushed him down again.

“We’ll get quicker without you extorting yourself. Stay there and heal, let my magic work on you.” She sent him a wink and the warm tingle of magic followed immediately after. “No protests, Alec. It’s not much anyway, just rest for now.” She insisted when she saw him opening his mouth, most likely to say he could walk since his shoulders were the ones hurt and not his legs.

Alec sagged in the stretcher. “Okay.” He agreed and the girls exchanged an amused smile as they lifted the stretcher and continued their journey.

 

**~~~**

 

When Alec opened his eyes for the second time, the scenery changed to crystal mountains instead of golden sand. He had never seen mountains as opaque and white as the ones he was seeing now and even if he suspected it was crystal instead of rock, he wondered how these mountains have formed. But this was Magnifia so questions like these were futile sometimes.

“Maia, Lily!” He called for the girls and both of them stopped, the stretcher hovering for a moment before it lowered to the ground. The familiar faces of his friends popped up in his vision. “I think I’m ready to walk.” He pushed himself up and although there was a dull pain in his shoulders, he could feel his strength pouring back.

“Finally, I was beginning to think we might just reach Glass City and wait for the sleeping beauty to wake up.” Lily commented, but there was a teasing edge to her tone and her eyes were joyous, thing which Alec had come to see more after their encounter with the trolls.

“Well, I thought you might get too used to carrying me around.” Alec grinned at her, earning himself an eye roll from Lily.

“Up you go, handsome.” Maia grabbed him gently and soon enough he was up and about, feeling like he had been in a coma for a few years. He rotated his shoulders slightly, the stiffness still present, but he found supportable.

“Thanks a lot, girls.” He looked at them and there was genuine gratitude in his blue eyes. “I’m lucky and happy that I’ve met you.” He added, making Maia grin widely and Lily roll her eyes, but looking rather pleased with his words.

“Someone’s gotta watch after your royal ass, no?” She said and Alec laughed.

“Friends” He said the word and the girls looked surprised, “watch after each other.” He continued, smiling at them warmly. “I don’t want this journey to be just a one-time moment for us. Will you come with me back to Magnus?” He asked them, having given it a bit of thought when he woke the first time.

Lily’s eyes widened while Maia let out a small gasp. It was obvious none of them had expected this sort of invitation from Alec. However, they have been by his side despite knowing him for little time and they haven’t given him preferential treatment just because he was Consort. For them, he had been Alec, the human crazy enough to go on a journey through Magnifia with just a cat as a companion.

“I’m aware that this would be a great change from your usual nomad life, but I would love to have some friends like you. And I’m sure Magnus and the others will be happy to have you as well.” He also felt like adding, but when he saw that both of them fell into silence and were just staring at him, he felt oddly stupid and embarrassed. “Of course, if you don’t want, I totally understand, but I’d love if we kept in touch and –”

He didn’t get to end his sentence as Maia pulled him into a hug, holding him tight. Alec returned the hug regardless of the pain that sprouted in his shoulders. Soon after, another pair of arms embraced both of them and Alec grinned – Lily was a indeed softie at heart, Maia had kept telling him so. Despite no one said anything, Alec sensed their friendship’s warmth and care burying its seed deep inside their souls and for the first time, he felt like home outside of Magnus’ arms.

“Okay, enough hugging.” Lily was the first one to pull away and had Alec lifted his head a few moments later, he would have missed the quick wipe of her unexpected tears. But he didn’t say anything and simply grinned their way.

“By the way, Alec,” Maia drew his attention and she wore a playful expression, “did you see where we are?” She pointed behind them and Alec looked only to be stunned in silence this time.

“Is that…” He mumbled in awe and Maia nodded.

“Glass City.” Lily completed, all four of them staring at the faraway glass prison which looked like a castle made by nature.

Light was refracted and rainbows seemed to play a game of hide-and-seek as they appeared on each part or surface of the castle and its spiky towers. It looked nothing of the prison it was believed to be and should many see it, would simply consider it the miracle of magic. And probably it was, but to Alec that place held –

“Clary.” He spoke her name out loud, drawing the girls’ attention right away.

“Who’s Clary?” Lily asked immediately.

Alec looked slightly embarrassed as he hadn’t told them much about his trial and his friend trapped in the Glass City. After seeing Simon tortured with his memories because he had given him some tips, he had chosen to spare the girls of the details of his trial. But considering he had made it this far, clearly Tessa wouldn’t manifest now and do anything to Maia or Lily. He was within reachable distance of the Glass City and he was still alive. He had fulfilled his trial.

“She’s my friend and my best friend’s lover.” He told them, the sympathy clear on their faces. “I know Glass City is impenetrable, but I just want to see her.”

“You can’t go in, Alec.” Maia spoke softly, her brown eyes understanding. “You might not even be able to see her.”

Alec frowned slightly. “Why not?”

Both girls sighed heavily. “The prisoners in the Glass City do not remain sane, Alec. And sometimes they wander about – sometimes you’ll see them where you are and other times you won’t.”

Despite the fear which gripped his heart, Alec chose to believe that things will be different for Clary. “She’s strong, she will have not succumbed to insanity.”

Maia said nothing, but nodded. “I’m sure she is, after all you two are friends.” She gave him a small smile which Alec returned gratefully.

“Just don’t go there with high hopes, Alec.” Lily added, her voice tight.

“I’m not.” The prince reassured her and after a few more moments of staring at the Glass City, all four of them decided that it was time to go knocking on the crystal doors. Despite the considerable distance between their location and the Glass City, it didn’t take them that long to reach the premises of the prison which oddly enough were actually well tended gardens.

There were rose bushes of every color and some wearing the rainbow colors, there were apple, orange and cherry trees all bearing their shiny and inviting fruits, there were also lots of other flowers which Alec did not recognize, but looked and smelled great. Trust Magnifia to come up with a prison made of glass and polished gardens.

Throughout the garden there was a smaller path made of soft, blue moss and it lead directly to the building, where doors should have been, but nothing but a great wall of glass was there. As the three of them stepped on the path, the ground shook and out of nowhere, wind rushed in making the garden rustle in anticipation.

Maia and Lily rose magic shields just in case while Alec tried to see what was actually happening – did their arrival caused the great winds to come upon them or what? In the end, everything stopped just as fast as it came and in the middle of the moss path stood Tessa.

“Whoa.” Lily murmured in surprise at her apparition.

She stood tall, wearing a tight, made of crushed diamonds dress, her long brown hair tossed carelessly over her shoulder and falling in a wide braid, reaching her waist. To those who haven’t seen Tessa’s choice of clothing before, she was a sight to take the eyes away.

“Tessa.” Alec nodded in greeting and he received a small, appreciative smile from the magic itself.

“Alexander Lightwood.” She sounded formal and he wondered why. “Your second trial is at its end. Are you ready to see it through?” She continued, his instincts telling him that the end was not going to be one he was going to enjoy. But he had come this far and he wasn’t backing down.

“Yes.” He replied in all his confidence, making Tessa’s grey eyes squint amused. What amused her, it was beyond his comprehension.

“Ever since you’ve come to Magnifia, I have been aware that a certain seal has been put over your soul and memories.” Tessa started and suddenly a staff appeared in her hand – it was white wood braided with sapphires, its head ending in a black serpent, its mouth closed. “I will break the seal and give back to you what has been kept away.” She paused and tilted her head almost inquisitorially – “This will be your test of strength and loyalty. Should you survive this, your third trial will be revealed as well.”

By now, Alec felt like he had been plunged in deep, cold water. What Tessa was saying to him was that there has been magic performed on him at some point and that magic had sealed away memories to him. Those memories could kill him or at best, it could crush his beliefs so far. He was not afraid of seeing the memories, but he was afraid of seeing the world differently than he had until now. What was so worse that it could shake him to his core? What happened so worse that his soul would be affected?

The warmth of two hands gripping his brought him back from his thoughts. Blinking in surprise, he looked down at the slender hands of Maia and Lily holding his. He looked up at them and they carried a solemn, but supportive expression. Whatever his decision was, they were by his side. He was not alone – as soon as he thought this, he felt the brush of a furry body against his legs and he looked at Chairman purring next to him. Magnus’ face appeared in front of his eyes and he felt more at ease – he was truly not alone. No matter what he will see after the seal was going to be broken, he had people who cared about him, he had people who would love him no matter what.

“I’m ready.” He said to Tessa and she nodded once as she lifted the staff and pointed it at the center of his chest. The serpent’s eyes glowed white, its mouth opening and Alec was hit with magic so pure he felt himself set on fire.

 

**~~~**

 

It was a lovely afternoon and the royal family of Idris was out horse riding on the palace’s premises. There was laughter and teenagers’ rousing voices as they urged their horses in a competitive race. The sound of hooves accompanied the worried warnings of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, but their children were too busy goading one another.

“I can outrace you and Max in a race!” Isabelle spoke fiercely from her horse, her braided hair flying in the air as she followed her brothers.

“Sure you can, Izzy.” Alec grinned her way, obviously tantalizing. He shared a glance with his younger brother who snickered in understanding.

“You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?!” Her girlish voice sounded annoyed and in the spur of the moment, she rushed her horse to outrun her siblings. Boys being boys, they laughed and pushed their own horses to cut ahead of Isabelle.

It was an innocent race, one of the many they’ve been doing ever since they’ve been old enough to be competitive one against another. At eleven years old, Max was the youngest of them, but he shared the same competitive streak as Isabelle and Alec was the older brother who sometimes liked to poke his little siblings. Just like now.

“Wait for me!” Isabelle shouted after them as their horses ran towards the cliffs where there was a good patch of grass where they could run in circles, chasing one another.

Alec laughed as he looked at his sister trying to catch up with them, missing the way Max’s horse headed for the rocky side of the cliffs. It was Isabelle’s terrified scream that made him turn in time to watch his brother’s horse trip over some jutting rock and have his leg twist, falling head first into the dirt. The speed and the force of the fall propelled Max out of his seat, his lithe and small body flying through the air and past the other side of the cliffs.

Alec’s heart froze in his chest. _This couldn’t be happening_ , he thought to himself as he threw himself off his horse and ran towards the cliffs where he had seen his brother fall. _His little brother_. The idea of Max being lost to the rocky cliffs beneath almost made him lose his breath, but he had to get to him, he had to make sure. Maybe he was alright, maybe there was still hope.

The sound of hooves told him that his sister and parents reached the cliffs as well, but he was already looking over, his heart beating fast and uncontrollably in chest.

“Alec, don’t!” Robert called after him, but it was too late. The sound that left his lips was raw and filled with emotions – right past the cliffs, on a bed of rock, a crevice, laid his brother’s body, arms and legs at weird angles, eyes closed with blood pooling underneath him.

Maryse pulled him away before he could try to go down to his brother. Her arms were strong, but gentle in the same time and Alec felt them shaking as she dragged him to where Isabelle was, her face stained with tears.

“Mom, where is Max?” She asked through hiccups, but Maryse shushed her and pulled her in too in her embrace, holding both her older children tight to her chest. She didn’t dare think of her younger son down there, lying broken.

And Alec couldn’t get the image of his brother out of his mind, the image of Max being there…alone and cold. He gripped his mother’s clothes as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, sobbing out loud. It was his fault – if he hadn’t goaded Isabelle into racing and if he had been paying attention to Max, this wouldn’t have happened. He should have been protecting them.

He heard rocks falling and he looked just in time to see their father disappearing down the cliffs, making their way to Max. The cliffs weren’t that steep and there was usually a path or something leading to the beach below, but for a fall like the one Max had taken… it could viciously end one’s life. And it had, Alec thought, his hand searching Isabelle’s and holding it tight. All because he had been stupid and reckless.

Maryse sobbed once out loud and she released her children momentarily to remove the pendant she had hidden behind her chemise. Alec and Isabelle looked at her, their mother gripping the tiny crystal with the green-lime color inside it. With the sound of a wounded animal, she threw down the crystal and it broke into smoke instead of pieces.

“Please, help me. I need your help.” Maryse cried to the smoke, wringing her hands as she looked wildly into it. “I’d do anything…just help my son.”

Alec and Isabelle looked shocked at their mother, not understanding what was happening, but when a beautiful, blonde woman appeared from behind the smoke, none of them dared to say anything. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but her beauty was cold and Alec felt apprehensive of her, emotion similar with fear taking hold of him.

“Please, help us.” Maryse didn’t seem to notice the mean gaze of the woman’s green eyes.

“Okay.” She agreed and for a moment, Alec wanted to believe he misjudged the apparition. Maybe she was a Greater God. “I assume you called because your younger son has embraced death.” She spoke calmly and without emotion, but the words hit all three of the Lightwood members hard. Isabelle whimpered next to Alec and he put his arm around her in protection.

“Can he be saved?” Maryse asked as she looked at the cliffs, her pain etched on every line of her face.

“He has not yet departed to the other side.” The blonde woman said and moved her hand in an elegant arch, lines of bright red pouring out of her hand and everyone heard Robert’s shout of surprise. Soon enough, they could see why – the woman had somehow, with the help of the red, crackling lines, lifted Max’s body from the cliffs’ crevice.

Isabelle buried her face in Alec’s shoulder, crying harder. He didn’t have the strength to soothe her pain as he watched his baby brother’s bleeding body being lowered on the ground. Maryse rushed to him, tears now running down her face as she cradled his body, whispering words no one could hear.

The blond woman approached the two of them with cold elegance. She didn’t lower herself down to look at Max or Maryse, she watched them from above as if she was somehow superior. “I can bring your son back.” She announced and Maryse looked raptly at her. “But he won’t be the same as you remember.”

“What do you mean?” Robert’s voice was heard from Maryse’s behind, his blue eyes narrowed at the woman’s presence. “Who are you?” He then demanded in his best authoritative voice.

“Camille.” The woman introduced herself while baring her teeth in what wanted to be a nice smile. It was clear that she was not here of her volition, but she was willing to help. “Your wife summoned me to help with the death of your son.”

Robert took the blow stoically as he approached his wife and knelt beside her, his hands squeezing gently her shoulders. He dared not look at his younger boy, his heart was already tormented with the thought that he had lost him.

“You said you can bring him back.” Maryse croaked and her black eyes were fierce and pained.

Camille’s lips quirked just a little. “Yes. But there are consequences to this.”

“Tell me.”

“Your son will be a lover of war.” Camille spoke and from her expression, it was obvious that she relished on the pain these words created to the parents of Max. “He will not find his rest unless it’s through violence. And you must let him take his fill otherwise he will turn on you and there will be no difference if you’re a mother or a brother.” She threw an amusing glance at Alec.

“Why?” Robert asked, his eyes glued to Camille.

She looked displeased with the question. “Death does not relinquish its souls easily. It always comes with a price. When you a rip a soul from the hands of death, you create a war inside the soul. Its natural course is disrupted and the soul is lost, not knowing where to go. Hence the bloodlust.”

Maryse looked at Max and caressed away a bloody lock, her hands shaking. “Do it.” She whispered, but it was heard by no one. “Do it.” She spoke louder and stared at Camille this time. “And make them forget as well.” She then looked at her children who watched her in horror.

“Mother, no –”

“Alexander.” Maryse called his name in an authoritative manner, clearly telling him that he had no say in this. She would never have her children remember this moment if she could prevent it. And she would help Max, whatever that meant.

Camille arched an eyebrow at her. “For Max’s soul, I request no favor. However, for their memories sealed, I do.”

“Anything.” Maryse didn’t even hesitate and Alec realized that even if his mother hadn’t been crying like he and Isabelle had, she was terrified of losing Max.

“Great. I shall collect when the time is due.” She announced happily and waved her hand again, a ball of red magic forming in her palm. “You might want to give some space.” She added and when Maryse reluctantly released Max, she threw the ball of magic into the tiny body of her son.

There was a collective gasp from the entire Lightwood family as Max’s body lifted itself from the ground and bones popped in the right way, blood vanished from sight, leaving just a sleeping eleven years old child. Max opened his eyes and screamed as he thrashed through the air as if he was being possessed.

“Don’t.” Camille’s voice was cold and cutting as she noticed Maryse wanting to get closer to Max. “The soul’s readjusting.” She then added as an explanation, Robert holding Maryse tightly next to him.

The screams stopped after a while and Max began crying as soon as he was lowered on the grass, curled in a ball. This time, Camille didn’t stop Maryse from going to him, but she turned to Alec and Isabelle who stared at her with a mix of horror and defiance.

“My, my, what beautiful blue eyes.” She complimented Alec, chuckling when the boy tightened his lips in distaste. She lifted her hands and brought them together, red crackling energy forming in between and there was a vicious smile on her lips as she directed the energy towards the siblings, the sounds of clicking and soon their cries of pain being heard.

Robert was about to go to Camille to get her to stop when Alec and Isabelle stopped crying and instead fell down on the grass, fast asleep. “What did you do to them?” He still asked and went to their side, worried as he checked their pulses and foreheads.

“Sealed away the memories and a part of their souls.” Camille replied calmly and looked at Maryse. “One thing I forgot to mention – their seal must not break or Max will die.”

And with this ominous remark, Camille vanished.

Back in the Glass City, Alec woke up and screamed, tears flowing freely down his face. Maia and Lily were both by his sides, trying to keep him calm as he kept thrashing against their hold. Neither of them noticed the peculiar expression that crossed Tessa’s face.

 


	25. The Greater Gods and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Max's past has been revealed to Alec, the former prince of Idris must face the memories he had just regained. Meanwhile, Clary will educate both him and Magnus in a history lesson of The Greater Gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~!  
> I've finally finished writing this chapter! It has a lot of revealing parts and it also has Malec (at last!!) <3  
> And whoever missed Madia, we'll get some of it too XD
> 
> If you have any questions on this chapter, please feel free to let me know~  
> I've tried to cover what is this world exactly, so I hope I succeeded ^^; if not, grab me by the ear and ask me some more haha
> 
> Well, enjoy this chapter and see you at the next one~ ^^/
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, as always warming up my days <3  
> xoxo

“Hello, Maryse.”

The queen of Idris turned towards the cold voice with her heart thudding in her chest. She hoped it was a dream, but she knew it wasn’t – the woman in front of her, beautiful and stone cold, was as real as it could be.

“Camille.” She acknowledged, making the enchanter curl her lips in a mocking smile. “What are you doing here?” She then asked when the silence stretched and nerves likewise. She was alone in her chambers, but that didn’t mean no one could come in and notice Camille.

“I’ve come to collect.” The enchanter said gleefully as she eased herself in one of Maryse’s chairs.

“Very well. What do you want from me?” Maryse replied, not beating around the bush or trying to get her way out of a deal she had made to save Max’s life.

“Straightforward.” Camille commented, but Maryse could tell she was equally surprised and pleased.

However, when silence threatened again, Maryse impatiently asked – “Well?”

Camille studied one red lacquered nail. “Alec’s seal broke.”

Maryse stifled a gasp as she recalled very well what this meant for her son. And he was getting ready for marriage, he couldn’t die. “H-how?” She asked with a trembling voice, her dark eyes meeting Camille’s cold green ones.

“Magnifia.” She shrugged elegantly. “That land is pure magic, it would have eventually broken the seal.” She continued, regardless of Maryse’s horrified expression. “And Magnus knew.” She then added with a malicious glint in her eyes.

“He… knew?” Maryse choked on her words, the betrayal cutting deep. He had promised to help, he had promised to keep Max safe and now… Alec’s seal broke and her younger boy was going to die.

“Oh, yes, he knew. But he needed a Consort, so what’s one life for the lives of thousands in Magnifia?” Camille waved her hand dismissively, completely aware that her words cut into Maryse with the depth of a butcher knife.

“But he said that Lydia could be a substitute!” Maryse threw the words with a frenzied expression, not wanting to believe that she was going to lose not only one son, but two.

Camille laughed. “Of course he’d say that. Did he also say that he’d take the debt away from you?” Maryse blanched. “Well, I am still here, no?” She practically cooed as she stood up and went over to Maryse. “However, I am a generous woman and I relate to your loss.”

Maryse frowned. “You do?”

“Yes.” Camille looked sideways, pain momentarily crossing over her beautiful features. “Magnus took my beloved son as well.”

“W-what?”

“Yes, he told Simon that he would be the next King, turned him against his own mother and had left me sonless.”

“Simon…? The one who came with Magnus…?” Maryse couldn’t believe her ears. Had she trusted a man capable of ripping apart families?

“Yes. He is now following Magnus everywhere, he made my precious son his little pet.” Camille let out a stifled sob and pretended to wipe away a not yet fallen tear. “And now, he’s taken yours and Max will die because of this.”

Maryse looked at Camille with worried and fearful eyes. “What can I do to stop him?”

The enchanter’s lips trembled in a small smile before she beckoned Maryse closer. “Let me show you.”

 

**~~~**

 

The suction of a portal opening near them made Lily look up from Alec who was still shaking like something was eating him from the inside. She didn’t know what happened to him or what did that seal reveal, but it pained her to see him like this. And she hated herself for not being able to do something to help him.

But as the portal fixated in this space allowing the man who had opened it to pass through, she knew help was on his way.

Magnus stepped on the moss covered path looking for the one who had his heart held in pain. Without a glance to anyone, he rushed to Alec’s side and put his hand over his eyes, blue-pink magic surrounding his hand in flames. The screaming and thrashing finally slowed down until it turned to sobs and tremors and then complete stillness. Maia and Lily released their iron grip on Alec who fell into his lover’s arms, weak as a baby.

“It’s okay, Alexander. I’ve come to take you home.” He whispered, his hand brushing aside some of the ink black locks that have stuck to his forehead. He had been burning up when Magnus took hold of him, getting all sweaty, but now he seemed fine, his body cooling already.

“What happened?” Simon asked Maia, looking at Alec with unmasked worry.

“It was her fault.” Lily pointed at Tessa who stood motionless in the middle of the path. “She waived that ugly looking staff at Alec and broke a seal or something.”

Simon’s breath hitched in the back of his throat as he listened. If this was true, he didn’t want to think what this meant for Alec or Magnus. Breaking a seal like that required strong will and spirit to withstand receiving back what had been taken away from oneself. It was like having a new limb attached to your body and you suddenly had to live with it. Adaptability was necessary as well for a broken seal, one needed to be capable of readjusting after the truth has been revealed.

Magnus moved and looked behind him at Tessa. “Has he completed his second trial?”

Tessa nodded. “Quite well, truth to be said.” She made a brief pause before she continued. “But you might wake him up to meet his friend. She’s here too.” She turned sideways and waved her hand towards the Glass City.

Everyone could see a feminine and petite silhouette surrounded by a mass of tumbling flame red hair.

“Clary can wait.” Simon said and Tessa tutted him.

“After all he endured on his journey, to have finally reached the end of it and just to go back?” Tessa asked and there was a slight amusement to her words.

Simon growled in response and looked her way murderously, but Ragnor kept him back from doing anything stupid.

“She’s right.” Maia spoke for the first time, her eyes glued to Alec’s still form. She had recognized the magic Magnus used on Alec, it was meant to soothe and calm the heart and mind. “Alec wanted to meet his friend and leaving now would mean that everything he did for reaching Glass City had been for nothing.”

Magnus looked at her with a thoughtful expression. “You seem to care about Alec.”

Maia returned his gaze defiantly. “I do. He is a great Consort and I’d have no other.”

A smile ghosted over Magnus’ face as he nodded absently. He agreed completely with Maia. He would have no other if Alec would stay with him forever or how long their lives together would be. “Very well. I will wake him up.”

“Do you think it’s wise?” Ragnor asked, looking worriedly at the pale face of Alec. “If the seal has been broken, he needs time to recover.”

“I trust him.” Magnus replied simply, but there was still a small hesitation buried in his soul as he pulled magic away from Alec, allowing him wake up. “Alexander,” he whispered his name, his eyes trained on his lover’s face, “can you hear me?”

Alec blinked slowly before he looked at Magnus. “He…my brother…” His first words were, tears covering the blue of his eyes.

“He’s fine, I promise you.” Magnus pressed a kiss to his forehead. “His seal will hold.”

“How do you know that?” Alec whispered fearfully. “She said… if my or Izzy’s seal broke, Max will die.” His body shivered at his words as if saying them out loud made him realize once more the truth of it.

“Magic finds a way.” Magnus replied cryptically, feeling like now wasn’t the time to tell him that he knew about his brother’s seal and had placed safety magical bindings for Max should Alec’s seal break sooner than he expected. He’d have a lot to explain and Alec was soul-wounded. “I will explain everything, Alec, but, please, trust me that your brother is alright.”

Alec looked at Magnus with a broken gaze, yet the warlock could see hope sprouting. The prince nodded and Magnus hugged him tight. They stayed like this for a few more moments, Alec clinging to Magnus like he was his last spark of sanity.

“Alexander.” Magnus spoke softly and kindly, Alec sank into his voice. “Clary’s here. Do you want to see her?”

The prince pulled back and looked at Magnus in surprise – he had forgotten about Clary. “Yes, yes, please.” He agreed immediately, his hands gripping his lover’s shoulders.

Both of them stood up, Alec a little shakier than he had expected. He looked sideways at Maia and Lily who watched him with worried eyes. He smiled in their direction, wanting to ease their concern; the girls returned the smile eagerly and supportive. Then his eyes stopped on Simon and Ragnor, a tiny emotion of annoyance surging through him upon seeing the enchanter.

“Later, Alec.” Magnus whispered in his ear and he realized that his sentiment must’ve shown on his face. “Hold onto me.” He then added and Alec leaned against Magnus, his arm around his waist. They walked down the moss path and stopped only when they reached Tessa who looked at them proudly.

“Alexander.” She acknowledged him, but Alec couldn’t bring himself to be polite.

“I hope my pain has brought you enough to satiate your hunger.” He said, his words spewed with disgust and anger.

Tessa didn’t seem affected by his reaction. “Quite true, my Consort.” She said, surprising everyone. “Your emotions are what Magnifia needs. Your third trial will test your love and loyalties.” She paused and looked briefly at Magnus. “I have faith in you, Alexander of Idris.” Tessa added and disappeared in a swirling fog, leaving everyone with a baffled feeling.

Alec looked at Magnus who smiled at him proudly. “That’s something impressive you’ve done, Alec.” He said, pleased to see the reddening in his cheeks. Ragnor had been right, Alec needed rest after his seal was broken, but seeing him now, Magnus knew that his lover was stronger than most. He just needed the right company and the rest, he could do it himself.

“Come on, Clary awaits.” Magnus added and Alec looked ahead to the tiny silhouette which he could see against the Glass City’s walls. Both of them moved towards it and as they closed in, Alec realized that the glass walls were mirrors reflecting the interior of the prison, thus allowing them to see Clary.

“Alec.” Clary’s voice could be heard clear and it carried relief and sadness likewise. “I thought I’d never see any of you.”

“Neither did we. I, especially.” Alec said and got closer to the wall, touching its cold surface. “Are you alright? Your hair… is longer.”

Clary chuckled. “Well, they don’t give you scissors here.” She shrugged and Alec noticed that she was slightly thinner than what he remembered her to be. “How’s Jace?” She asked, the green of her eyes betraying the yearning and love she still held for Jace.

“He’s managing.” Alec replied, not wanting to darken her days there even more. “He misses you still.”

“I miss him too.” Clary sighed, lowering her head momentarily to hide her pained expression. “But you’re here, I’m just glad to see you.” She then said, putting on a cheerful expression.

“I’m glad to see you too.” Alec nodded with a soft smile. He and Clary had never been close, but Jace was important to both of them and together had found common ground and had gotten along better than expected. “I don’t know what to say, Clary.” He decided to go with the truth because silence was awkward and this was not your usual friends’ reunion.

Clary smiled understandingly. “Luckily, I know.” She teased him and sat on the ground of her prison, her hair coiling around her like a faithful pet.

Alec and Magnus followed suit, sitting on the ground outside the Glass City. “What do you mean?” The prince asked, looking curiously at her.

“I have a story to tell you, Alec. It might help you in the future, depending on your choices.” She started, her words vague, but intriguing.

“Okay…” Alec seemed unsure, but nodded in agreement, earning himself a smile from the redheaded girl.

She started with the first truth – “My name is Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern, daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern. Unknown to everyone, Jocelyn Fairchild is a Greater God and I’m neither a warlock or an enchanter. However, I am a prophet, an oracle, a seer.”

Both Magnus and Alec stared at her with their mouths slightly opened, however neither one of them said anything, so Clary continued with the truth reveals – “The Seven Realms was once an united realm where magic roamed free as well as human moralities. In the beginning, everyone lived in a consensus, magic providing for everyone whatever they needed.” She paused momentarily, taking a small breath before continuing –

“However, greed is a powerful emotion and soon there were those who harnessed magic on a higher level than others and got drunk on the idea of being powerful. The scale between the people of the whole realm inclined heavily towards those who had more. In return, those who had less were oppressed and enslaved.”

“Kind of like Magnifia now.” Alec blurted out, feeling Magnus’ slight hurt at his words. He squeezed his hand in return, showing him that he was not blaming him for this situation – Magnifia was in a bad place long before Magnus came to power.

Clary nodded sadly. “But magic has its price and at some point it will collect. That moment was when the realm split in seven.” She continued, Alec well aware of this information now. “As you both well know, magic runs high on emotions and out of the chaos that was the realm out there, seven emotions stood out the most. Magic collected itself in those emotions and in the end it bloomed in the form of seven children still in their mother’s wombs. Indifferent of the circumstances they were created, these children were protected by magic before their birth and definitely after their birth.”

“Are you saying that the Greater Gods are these seven emotions?” Magnus finally spoke, his forehead creased in a frown.

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’m saying. The realm split into seven when these children were born and each one received a piece of the land the emotion and magic had bonded. With time, these children have grown and realized that what they could do was nothing that anyone could stop them. In their youth, they have been called gods and demons likewise until they have silenced the rumors with their powers. In search of one another, they gathered in the lands of Ice Island and together they have taken upon the role to be gods and benefactors of the Seven Realms.”

“Sounds like power had corrupted them.” Alec looked at Clary with worry.

“Their intentions were good in the beginning, but power corrupts even the children of magic.” Clary agreed with him, sadness lacing her tone.

“Who are these children of magic and what emotions rule them?” Magnus interfered again, wanting to know more of the ones who ruled the realms.

“They were born to humans who harboured powerful emotions upon their birth and during their conception – love; fear; disgust, anger; duty; curiosity and ignorance. Seven emotions to seven islands.”

“Boryo is fear.” Alec said immediately recalling the oppressive situation in that island and how many of those who fled from there came to Idris with a subdued personality and any kind of kindness made them pledge their lives to you.

Clary nodded to his assessment.

“Then Teika is anger. They are always at war either with the other islands or among themselves.” Alec continued, receiving another nod from Clary. “You said duty? Kusuri is duty, they are responsible for the medicine and health of the islands. But duty is not an emotion, it’s more of a sense, reason.”

Magnus smiled beside him. “It’s kind of debatable. What makes you dutiful of others?”

“Depends on my relationship with them.” Alec replied, sort of seeing where Magnus was going with this. “You’re saying that my sense of duty is based on my emotions I have for the people I interact with.”

“Exactly. In this case, duty becomes an emotion.” Magnus looked at him, again the feeling of pride surging through him. Alec’s cheeks reddened slightly as he felt the other man’s feeling for him.

Clary looked at them and smiled softly, their love was so visible that she hoped the future was going to be exactly what they were hoping it to be. “What about the others? Can you see which realm is under which emotion?”

“Camus is curiosity.” Magnus replied this time, his voice clear of the memories he recalled. “The people there never back down from knowing more, no matter the morality of it.”

Alec leaned against Magnus, giving another squeeze to his hand, wanting him to know that he was there and the past was in the past. “Now we’re left with love, disgust and ignorance.” He said, looking at Clary curiously.

“Despite its main trait, Uriba is the ignorance.” She revealed, surprising the other two. “The island might be the place for trading but many live there in ignorance of what the outside islands are. It’s a choice they make because they are comfortable with their lives there.” She paused and then continued – “Ice Island is the disgust and the fact that it’s most inaccessible island and even the one canal which leads to it is double, triple checked shows an adversity to exterior contact.”

“That leaves…” Alec’s eyes widened at the realization.

“Yes, Idris is the love.” She smiled, but it was not a happy one, but a tearful one and most likely, it reminded her of Jace. However, she shook away the memories and continued her story –

“On each island there were shrines and offering given to them, people fearing or loving them. They called them the Greater Gods because they were the physical embodiment of the powerful elements they have thought ruled their island. In the end, they grew so feared and loved that Jocelyn and the one in charge of Kusuri, Sophie, decided to create a sanctuary for them, one that would protect them from fanatics and also protect the realm from getting torn apart by their presence.”

“Was it that bad?” Alec asked and Clary sighed.

“Many sought their presence for a bit of magic, for wanting to carry their child and while they might have given into desire and passion, it was not a happy event. Enchanters and warlocks were the offspring of their dallying and many other types of creatures which died in pain due to the incompatibility between Greater Gods and their unfit bodies.”

A look of disgust appeared on Alec’s face while Magnus grimaced. They didn’t want to think too much on what that meant, although it was clear that it wasn’t a good period for The Seven Realms.

“Both women Greater Gods – Jocelyn and Sophie – decided that it was too dangerous to remain and mate with humans. Together, they founded Magnifia by ripping two parts from Idris and Kusuri; later they tricked the other gods into pouring their powers and protection in Magnifia before creating a trap for all of them and tie them to a world where they could live safely.”

Magnus reacted first at this truth – “So you’re saying that Magnifia is like a prison for the Greater Gods?”

“In a way.” Clary conceded to this conclusion, tilting her head thoughtfully. “Glass City was erected as the gate to the Seven Island Realm and it could be accessed only by the Greater God, as far as I know. Their ties to the island prohibited them from returning to the islands they once dominated, memories of them being erased from people’s minds in order to ensure that no obsessive behaviour was triggered. However, the idea of the existence of The Greater Gods remained so everyone feared and realized that someone was stronger than them and they could be punished for pushing the laws of magic.”

“Then how come Jocelyn stayed on Idris with you?” Alec asked and then immediately added – “And I can remember her?”

Clary sighed. “She brought a piece of the land with her. She kept it upon herself and in this way, she tricked the magic.”

“But you can’t do it for long.” Magnus commented and she gave him a dry smile.

“Yes, this is her price to pay – her daughter in the Glass City and her land stripped of magic.”

“So, everything that happened until now is because Jocelyn is a Greater God who didn’t play by the book rules she set?” Alec asked and he couldn’t keep the accusation away from his tone.

Clary’s eyes sparkled defiantly, but it was so brief that Alec thought he imagined it. “Yes. Her only redeeming act had been to give Max his life back.”

The words, so casually laid, had the effect of leaving him breathless. “It-it wasn’t Camille?” He stuttered, fear tight in his chest.

“No. Camille was just means to help the Lightwoods should they ever needed it.”

“And they did.” Alec murmured, the images of his brother lying down, broken and bloody flashing in front of his eyes. “But why Camille?” He then asked, looking at Clary with confusion. “She’s cruel.”

“It had to be one of big magical forces in Magnifia.” Clary starting to explain, her eyes sliding to Magnus. “However, I saw Magnus in your future.”

“You saw him?” Alec looked confused.

“She’s a prophet, Alexander.”

“Jocelyn couldn’t bind Magnus if he was going to be a part of your life, a _significant_ part.” She said, emphasizing the last words sensing that Alec wanted to say that Camille is now part of his life too. “Max is alive because of Jocelyn.”

Alec fisted his palms as he looked down, trying not to think of how many things magic has screwed. No, if he was to be honest, it wasn’t magic, but people who felt they were entitled to magic. And then it hit him – Tessa wasn’t evil or good. She was just the magic of those who used it and then returned it. She couldn’t differentiate the good from the bad, not like humans could anyway, because she only reacted to what she was offered. That’s why she took on the form of Tessa, because Magnus missed the former queen and her only way to give Magnus what he needed was to make a replica of Tessa in hopes it would ease his longing.

Tessa was just a child in the hands of many, many selfish and clever beings.

“Why don’t you call her _mother_?” Alec asked Clary who was taken aback by this question.

“This is between her and me.”

“Not anymore.” His eyes met hers in a defiant and challenging stare. “Because it’s your mother who brought Idris to a simple land, it’s your mother who created Magnifia and it’s your mother who put you in there.”

Clary gulped, aware that what Alec said was true, however she lifted her chin proudly. “Yes, she did all that. And it was her who separated me and Jace. She lied all of these years, she broke the very rules she set and she fell in love. I don’t want a mother who is a Greater God.” She let the tears fall, no matter how weak it may make her look. “I wanted a mother who would fight for me, for my freedom and for my love. She is none of that.”

Upon hearing all this, Alec felt ashamed that he had forced Clary to say her personal reasons for not considering Jocelyn her mother anymore. “I’m sorry.” He said lamely, but Clary shook her head, wiping her tears away.

“It’s not your fault. You have every right to suspect that there are further reasons to why I would be this way towards her, especially after what you heard.” She smiled weakly his way. “And I’m not asking for pity, Alec. All that I’ve said to you… you had to know. It will help you on your third trial.”

“You know about my third trial?” Alec looked at her surprised.

Clary smiled weakly. “I see multiple outcomes of your future. Sometimes, they get clearer and I dream them. I’ve seen your third trial however.”

“And I’m guessing you’re not allowed to tell me anything about it.” Alec spoke dryly, eliciting a small chuckle from the redheaded girl.

“I am allowed, but if I told you, it would influence your decisions. Knowing is a dangerous thing, Alec. I’m sure you can agree to this.”

Alec rubbed the center of his chest and he pushed away the memory of Max dying. “Yeah, I can.”

“If this helps,” Clary started and Alec looked at her with something which resembled hope, “I trust you’ll make the right decision.” She continued, giving him a tired smile. “Magnifia feels different ever since you’ve come. Think about that.”

The prince nodded after gulping down his hopes and fears. He knew that Clary was trying to help him the best way she could, but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed and empty in the same time. He had come to Magnifia to be with Magnus and instead he had found out horrible truths – his brother has died and then revived by magic, Clary was in the prison his closest friend had been looking for five years, Simon was the son of the enchanter who revived his brother and he was now wooing his sister… everything seemed to be connected to him one way or another.

“How are you feeling, biscuit?” Magnus’ voice cut through his dark thoughts, making him feel ashamed that he had been so self focused that he hadn’t even considered the emotional and mental state of Clary. After all, many have told him that people lost themselves in the Glass City.

Clary shrugged. “Same as ever. Still haven’t gone insane.” She added with a small and mischievous and Alec felt like he was missing some inside joke.

Magnus chuckled. “Good to hear. Aquila has been visiting, hasn’t he?” He asked and Clary nodded, a fond expression appearing on her face.

“Aquila? The griffin?” Alec couldn’t help but interrupt, the two of them looking at him rather amused.

“They guard the Glass City.” Clary clarified for him, looking past his head and Alec suspected that it was the mountains she saw. “They allow the visits.”

“But how did Magnus appear then? Did you give any test?” Alec looked at his lover with a frown on his forehead.

The warlock shook his head, but it was Clary who replied. “Magnus and Simon are the only ones who can visit me without needing permission.”

“Simon?”

“He’s the regent.” Magnus pointed out and Alec let out a small hum.

“How well do you know Simon, Clary?” He decided to ask on a whim, surprising the redheaded girl.

“Is this about Isabelle?” Her lips curved slightly, this time Alec being the one surprised.

“So you have seen the two of them together?” Eagerness was clear in his tone and while Magnus put on an exasperated expression, Alec didn’t care. He was going to protect his baby sister even if it was from someone he knew and liked up to a point.

Clary chuckled. “No, silly, Simon told me about her.” She looked a little more like herself, the same impish and rebellious girl he had known before. “Not everything I know I see in my prophecies, Alec. And you’re worrying for nothing. Simon is a one-partner-a-time type of guy.”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Alec arched an eyebrow at her.

“Sorry,” she grinned fully and he realized she was teasing him, “I meant that if he likes someone, then he’s serious about that person. He’s one-dimensional like that. Black or white is his world.”

 Alec mused on her words and he realized that he believed her and that he could see Simon like this. It wasn’t that he was upset that Simon wooed Isabelle, however it was the thoughts he had witnessed inside the enchanter’s mind. He didn’t want Isabelle to be Raphael’s replacement. She was far too precious to be anyone’s replacement and he needed to clarify this with Simon.

“Clary,” Magnus said again, drawing Alec from his brainstorming, “what actually happened on Idris? With Valentine and Jocelyn?”

Clary bit the inside of her cheek as she looked at Magnus with haunted eyes. “Valentine found out that his wife was a magical being. What kind, he didn’t know.” She started, her voice low and fearful. “He thought of harnessing her magic, but he knew that Jocelyn wouldn’t give it up _consciously_ so he…” She paused, let out a shuddered breath before continuing. “He used a magical leech to suck small amounts of her blood every few days while she was asleep.”

Magnus grimaced, well aware what blood infused with magic could do. He didn’t want to think what Valentine would have gained if he got to use the blood of a Greater God. “When did Jocelyn realize she was being used?”

“Right about the same time my visions showed themselves to me.” Clary cleared her throat and added – “Which was about three months after he started taking her blood.”

“Sorry,” Alec interfered, looking from one to another, “what does the blood of a magical being do?”

Clary looked at him with shuttered eyes. “First of all, blood magic is all about freedom and choice. That means that Valentine could ask of Jocelyn to do things for him and she would have had to because he compelled her blood.”

“How?”

“By using magic. The magic in the blood of those already magical of origin will react to any external magic, that’s why for people of Magnifia is easy to access the magic here, but more difficult in Idris where there’s no magic.” Magnus explained, Clary nodding along.

“Secondly, blood magic can cripple someone for life.”

Alec frowned. “In what way?”

“In a parasite way.” Clary said, the whisper of a sigh passing past her slightly open lips. “It can make the person who was used in a blood magic ritual to constantly need someone to  control his or her emotions, actions.”

“That’s awful. Did your father know all this and still did it to your mother?” Alec couldn’t help but to feel horrified by this revelation.

“I can’t say for sure how much did Valentine know what blood magic can do, but the fact alone that he did was enough.” She replied and there was a steely edge to her voice as if her father’s actions still hurt her.

“I’m sorry, I’m being a jerk.” Alec looked apologetically her way, not wanting to be cause of more pain in her life.

She shook her head lightly, the long and heavy looking hair moving just a bit. “It’s alright. I know how it sounds and I know I’m not at fault. You can’t choose parents.”

Alec nodded understandingly. “The punishment shouldn’t have applied to you.” He said and there was a sudden fierce anger at the unfairness of this all. “You are innocent in all this!”

“Thank you.” Clary smiled at him, carrying the emotion she had so tightly kept away while telling the truths she had learned in the last five years. “But this isn’t my punishment, it’s Jocelyn’s.”

“How did you stop Valentine?” Magnus couldn’t help but ask, the mystery of Idris having always been a mystery to everyone, even to those in Magnifia.

“I told her.” Clary closed her eyes momentarily. “The visions have been haunting my dreams for a week and then they started to come to me even during the day. She saw me when one took over me and I had to tell her. She confronted Valentine and before he could use the blood magic, she showed her powers. You can’t chain a Greater God and Valentine didn’t have enough blood magic either way. He had already used Jocelyn to steal the Whistle of Terror and a portal to Magnifia. The compulsion would have lasted a few minutes before she would have fought back.”

Clary paused and she seemed to be lost in her memories of that time. “I don’t know how it happened. I remember running from their room, running into Jace, telling him what was happening and I know there were other people there too…” She looked at Alec, her gaze faraway. He had been there too. “I think your father was there too. And before we could do anything, they came.” She shuddered and put her arms around herself as if bracing against the icy feeling of her memories.

“It was his Whistle. He came for it and brought the fiery sky down on Idris. I was taken away from Jace’s arms and I saw them all. All the Greater Gods standing in front of me and Jocelyn. I didn’t know where Valentine was, but something told me that he wasn’t in a good place. They demanded explanations, they accused and they punished. Despite being a Greater God herself, she didn’t do anything. She had admitted to her shame, to her weakness. And she had agreed to my imprisonment.”

“Maybe she did it to protect you.” Magnus said kindly, understanding Clary’s hurting self.

She looked at him with a tired expression. “Maybe. But that still doesn’t change that she hadn’t fought for her daughter’s freedom. It was her mistake and I paid for it.” She seemed to want to say more, but she turned to look behind her at something neither Magnus or Alec could see. “I need to leave.” She said abruptly, standing up, the long dress tangling with her long hair.

“It’s them?” Magnus asked as he and Alec stood up as well.

A faint smile appeared on Clary’s lips. “Yeah. But I think it’s one of the good ones.” She replied and Alec wanted to ask who was one of the good ones when the walls of Glass City turned opaque, obscuring Clary from their sight.

“Is she going to be alright?” Alec asked, staring at the wall with a worried look on his face.

Magnus’ arm came around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “She’s a tough girl. She survived this long, she will survive more.” Alec shivered at the thought of Clary being in there even more years. “Come, let’s go home.”

“Yeah… let’s.”

 

**~~~**

 

As soon as the door to their bedroom closed, Alec turned and hugged Magnus, holding onto him like he hadn’t hold anyone before – like he was hanging on a thread. And he was, he truly was because his soul was scared, was broken because of a past which happened and had been erased. However he believed Magnus when he said that Max was alright, even if the images of his death kept clouding his mind.

Magnus held him back just as fiercely, understanding as always. They stood in quietness, just their soft breaths and their silent reassurances that together they could overcome everything. Alec had kept himself strong during his reunion with Clary, but now… now he could finally let go and be the emotional mess that he was right now.

He didn’t even realize that he had been crying until felt his nose clog up and had to pull back to breathe properly. Magnus magicked a handkerchief and offered it to him, without a word. The prince took it and turned away as he went towards the bed, blowing his nose as gently as possible. Despite knowing he could trust Magnus to see him at his worst, he still felt embarrassed of crashing like this.

“Thank you.” He finally broke the silence and soon enough, he felt the strong arms of Magnus surrounding his waist and pulling him in another warm and safe embrace.

“I’m here for you, Alexander, no matter what happens.” Magnus spoke low and soothingly, his voice reassuring Alec.

“I know.” A smile ghosted his lips before he sighed deeply. “Tell me about Max. How do you know he is alright?” He decided to ask but when Magnus took his time to reply, Alec turned in his hold to look at him properly. His cat eyes shone magically and for a moment there he was lost in their surreal light. “Magnus?”

“Come, let’s sit down.” The warlock invited him and both of them sat down on the bed, Alec having this weird sensation in his chest.

“Max is alright, no? You didn’t…” Alec started as soon as his eyes locked with Magnus’, his voice trailing off as if he didn’t want to say out loud that Magnus had lied to him.

“He should be.” Magnus said tentatively, but Alec’s blanched expression made him grab his lover’s hands. “I _should_ know if something were to happen to him.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked with numb lips.

“I first learned of the seals when I was in Idris.”

“You k-knew?!” The shock and betrayal were clear on Alec’s face. He pulled away his hands from Magnus. “And you didn’t tell me?” The accusation was sharp and straight to the point.

“I couldn’t. It wasn’t my secret to tell.” Magnus curled his palms, feeling the emptiness that Alec left behind.

Alec looked at him in disbelief. “Then whose secret was it? Who told you and didn’t allow you to share it with the one who abandoned everything to be with you?”

His words hurt, but Magnus accepted them. Alec was in pain and he was just learning that his lover had known about a part of his life which has been magically swept under the rug. “Your parents shared this story with me when I discussed with them about my courting to you.”

“Great. It’s great to know I was surrounded by people who claimed they loved me but had hidden away such a truth.” Alec stood up and started pacing, his voice hitching a few times into sobs he tried to suppress. He should be able to control his emotions, but ever since he had witnessed Max’s death, all he felt like doing was to break down and cry.

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice held a plea in it, but Alec ignored it.

“So what did you do when you found out, besides the fact of not telling me?”

The warlock hid a pained sigh. “I…” He paused, realizing that there was no better way to put this. “I put a replacement in case your seal broke.”

Alec turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. “In case?”

Magnus licked his lips, guilt appearing in his cat eyes. “Seals aren’t meant to last long. Yours and your siblings’ seal lasted because the three of you were together. Magic isn’t always precise and it proved so in your case. However, you coming with me would have unbalanced the equilibrium you three created for the seals.”

“So… you’re saying that you knew my seal will break?” Alec asked, his voice trembling. “You took me away even if you knew this?” Magnus stood up and tried to approach him, but Alec took two steps back. “No, don’t come closer.”

“Alexander, let me explain, _please_.”

Alec looked at him with a wounded expression. “You were selfish, Magnus.”

The warlock closed his eyes at the hurt in the other one’s words and at the one he felt in his heart as well. “I was, I admit that. But I couldn’t tell you, Alec, I really couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because telling you would have been the same as breaking it.”

Alec frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“How do you think Tessa broke the seal? It wasn’t just magic, it was also you realizing what happened that time.” Magnus sounded sad, his lips curved downwards. “Had I told you then it would have affected all three of you and Max would have suffered the most.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me after you set the replacement?” Alec asked looking like he wanted to believe Magnus, but in the same time he wanted to blame him for what he had learned. Should he have never met Magnus, then their whole family would have been fine without knowing this. He knew he was unfair and that not meeting Magnus would have sent him in a loveless marriage and the seals might’ve broken over time and no one would have been there to help them understand what was happening.

“Magic is a fickle thing, Alexander. And your seals are something rare.” Magnus replied, deciding to approach Alec again. When his lover didn’t move again, he almost breathed relieved. “Now I know why. They were forged by a Greater God.”

Alec looked at him like a lost child. “I’m scared.” He confessed and he simply collapsed in Magnus’ embrace. “I remember helplessly watching Max flying to his death. I remember staying on the ground and watching my mother begging Camille to save her son, my baby brother.” He continued, his voice muffled by Magnus’ shirt, the warlock’s arms holding him tightly. “I remember Izzy crying and trembling next to me. I was weak, Magnus.”

“You were a child, Alec.” He said, his voice carrying the understanding and a slight admonishing edge to it. “You can’t blame yourself for what happened.”

“I urged my siblings into a horse riding challenge.”

“That is not your fault, Alec. You were children, all kids challenge one another.” Magnus pushed Alec by the shoulders to be able to look him in the eyes. “What happened was not your fault, Alexander.”

“I’m sorry.” Alec’s lower lip trembled just a little.

“What for?”

“For saying all those things earlier.”

“I deserved them. I hid the truth.”

Alec gulped. “Yeah, you did. But you also protected us even if we just met. It was not your duty and yet you did.” He said, his blue eyes carrying all of his emotions. “And knowing you now, I’m aware that you would have helped even if I would have said _no_ to your proposal.”

This brought a smile to Magnus who leaned in and pressed a loving kiss on Alec’s forehead. “I’m sorry too.” He said and before Alec asked what for, he continued – “I wanted to tell you even when we got here, but I was afraid I’d lose you. Afraid that something might happen to you or your family.” He paused and he looked at Alec with love and care. “Had I known that your seal will be broken this soon, I would have been there faster, I would have…”

“Delayed it?” Magnus nodded. “That would have not completed my trial.”

“Your trial was to have this seal broken?” Magnus frowned, not understanding.

Alec smiled softly as he shook his head. “Not so directly, but I think that was the purpose. Tessa told me that my strength and spirit will be tested. I foolishly believed that she meant walking through Magnifia alone.”

“Yeah, she does that.” Magnus replied with a sour expression to which Alec reached out and touched Magnus’ cheek in a comforting manner, drawing his whole attention on him. A few moments of silence passed before Magnus dared to ask – “Are we okay?”

Alec nodded, his eyes softening. “Unless there are more secrets…?” He arched an eyebrow to make his point.

Magnus laughed embarrassedly. “Not really. Lydia knows about the seals.”

“How come?” Alec tried not to let his feelings of hurt get the best of him again.

“Remember that magic feeds on emotions?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded in understanding. “Max was starting to fall in love with her when I was there. This new feeling unbalanced him and had his seal react towards breaking. I felt the magic from the seal and I went in its search only to find Max having some sort of magical fit.”

Alec stiffened. “He had…a what?”

“Magical fit. His newfound love and his seal did not merge calmly and he was struggling to accept. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this either, but…”

“It’s alright. I understand.” Alec nodded, even if he still felt the sting of betrayal. However, he was a logical man, he could understand that Magnus had tried to protect him. “And how did Lydia find out?”

“She saw us in the stables when I was tending to him. I had to explain what happened and I also had to tell her that this fit was caused by his feelings for her. She needed to know if she were to be his wife.”

Alec nodded again, looking for a moment lost in thought. “Is she my replacement?” He asked afterwards, looking at Magnus curiously.

A smile appeared on the warlock’s face. “Yeah, she is. Also, I gave them two magical rings which will help both of them to overcome such magical fits.”

“Oh.” Alec’s lips parted in surprise. “You really thought about everything.”

“Of course.” Magnus took Alec’s hand and pressed a kiss in his palm. “I love you and I wouldn’t do something that would hurt you.”

“What?” Alec looked at him dumbfounded, confusing Magnus.

“What? You thought I wanted to hu–”

“No, no,” Alec interrupted him, putting a finger over his lips, “what did you say?”

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up momentarily, surprise etched on his face before it melted in soft understanding. He took Alec’s finger away and entwined both of their hands as he stared lovingly at the other one. “I didn’t say it before, but…” He started and he removed the glamour on his magic, showing Alec the outline of pink-bluish magic. “I love you, Alexander.”

The biggest and happiest smile appeared on Alec’s face before he lowered his head, surprising Magnus again. “Are you alright?” The warlock asked, worry lacing his words.

“No,” Alec spoke, stunning Magnus for a moment before he looked up, teary eyed, “but I love you too. I’m happy to have met you, Magnus, no matter what.”

“Come here, you sap.” Magnus pulled Alec in his arms and silenced him with a soft, loving kiss, both of them finally feeling like they have overcome a big step. There were still things to understand and come to terms with, but as long as they were together, there was nothing they couldn’t figure out.

“Make love to me, Magnus.” Alec surprised his lover who looked at him with an expression which spoke of many emotions, the very same ones that coursed through Alec. The magic surrounding them flared from pink to red with just a hint of blue hue. “Bring me home.”

“My pleasure, my prince.” The warlock said and claimed Alec’s lips in another searing kiss.

 

**~~~**

 

Back in Idris, Lydia felt overwhelmed. Ever since this morning, Max had been moody and had kept rubbing at his chest, like something was bothering him. She had tried approaching him, but to no avail as he was more dismissive than usual.

Now he had been gone for the entire afternoon and she had been getting worried. After asking around about his whereabouts and finding nothing, she had decided to go searching for him, her instincts telling her that Max shouldn’t be alone. And she couldn’t help but think of Magnus’ words regarding Max’s magical condition.

After one hour of looking around, she had finally found him standing near the cliffs, the sight clutching at her chest and bells or warning rang in her head. She rushed her horse to reach him, fear tightened around her soul. When he didn’t even move at the sound of her approach, the feeling of dread nearly made her jump out of her saddle in the middle of the horse’s run. Instead she reigned the horse back, a small neigh leaving the animal’s nozzle.

“Max!” She shouted his name as she got off the horse and hurried to his side.

The young man jolted out of his trance and turned to watch her approaching him. “Lydia? What are you doing here?” He asked, but before he could get an answer, he found himself being gripped by the arm and yanked away from the cliffs’ edge.

“Don’t you ever do this to me!” She then proceeded to hit him in the chest with her small fists.

He caught them before she could hit him some more. “What do you mean?” He asked, surprised by her reaction and by the tears brimming in her blue eyes.

“You weren’t yourself this morning and you disappeared without a word.” She calmed herself down just enough to accuse him, her lower lip trembling slightly. “You stood that close by the cliffs.” She continued and that was when Max realized that she was actually shaking. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“You thought I was going to jump?” Max asked, his voice low and detached.

Lydia met his gaze fearfully, but defiantly. “Yes.”

“Silly woman.” Max smiled and pulled her in his arms, his hand brushing past her wavy and loose hair. Ever since he had told her he liked her hair loose, she had worn it like that. He had never asked her to do it, but her action had touched him and had made him love her even more. He had never imagined that he could feel this much for a woman, for someone outside of his family. But Lydia was his family now.

Her slender arms came around him and held him tightly, like she was afraid she will lose him. “I want to be there for you, no matter how you feel.” She spoke, her voice muffled by his jacket.

“You are.” Max reassured her, pressing a kiss on her hair.

“Today I wasn’t.” She reminded him, bringing a ghostly smile to his lips. She never left him off the hook.

“You want to know why I behaved differently?” He asked her and Lydia pulled just enough to be able to look at him.

“Only if you want to share with me.” She said, always giving him the option to come to her, never forcing him to do something against his will. And for this, he loved her even more.

“I will share my life with you in three weeks. I will share my family with you.” He leaned and pressed a kiss to her slightly parted lips. “I want to share this too.” She nodded, Max enjoying the soft blush in her cheeks. Even after this time, she still blushed in front of him.

“Tell me.” She invited him and Max felt like he was about to test their relationship, their love.

“Ever since this morning,” He started, pausing just enough to gulp down the bitter bile he had felt ever since he had woken up, “I’ve been having these…visions, emotions.” He continued, his grey eyes searching Lydia’s blue eyes for any sign of disbelief. There were none, much to his relief; she looked at him eager to listen and to understand.

Max turned his gaze towards the cliffs. “It felt like I’ve died at some point in this life.”

At her small gasp, he looked at her, the paleness of her face making him feel guilty for sharing such a somber thought. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t burden you with stupid stuff.” He said, taking a hold of her hand and brushing his fingers over it in a soothing manner.

“No, Max. I want to hear it all.” Lydia squeezed his hand in support. He admired this in her – despite an apparent frailty, she held a strong core, always there for him, she was his lighthouse.

“My chest kept hurting this entire day, I kept feeling this anger building up…I wanted to hurt someone.” He paused and lowered his head, not facing her clear eyes. “I wanted to hurt you.” He stayed quiet afterwards, head bowed in shame until her soft and small hands cupped his face and made him look at her.

“You would never hurt me. I believe that.” Lydia smiled at him, full of faith and love and Max felt like a blessed man.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He whispered and like a thirsty man, he pulled her close, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Moments later, Lydia pushed him softly, but keeping close to him. “Do you trust me?” She asked him and Max didn’t hesitate in nodding affirmatively. “Something has happened to you in the past.” She revealed, shock registering on Max’s face; she held him tightly to herself, not letting him go away. “I don’t know what, but a magic seal has been put on you in order to keep your emotions stable.” She continued, explaining the best as she could from what Magnus told her a while ago.

“How do you know this?” He asked, the vision from morning seeming more real with each passing moment.

“You had a magical fit when Magnus was here. He helped you heal and he told me.”

“Magnus knew?” The hurt in his voice was clear and Lydia understood why – Max and Magnus might not have spent a lot of time together, but Max looked up to Magnus in a why he hadn’t looked up to anyone in his life.

“Yes,” she started and her voice held a plea, “but he couldn’t tell you. Neither he could tell me, but the smallest details. I guess he sort of knew that one of these days you would feel like you felt today.”

Max looked at her disbelief. “And you still chose me. Still stayed next to me knowing that I might go nuts one of these days.” He grabbed her hands and a saddened expression appeared on his face. “Why?”

Lydia sighed. “Are you that dumb? After all this time, you’re asking _why_?” Her words were outraged, but her voice was soft and disappointed. It hurt him more. “I love you, Max, no matter what has happened to you in the past. And I hope you love me too… enough to stay with me despite this.”

And with that, she let go of him and pulled away from his hold, turning his back on him. She was hurt because of his words, because he was still an idiot for not seeing why or how much she loved him. She was half way to her horse when his strong arms came around her from behind, holding her tightly. A relieved sob escaped her lips.

“I’m sorry, I’m a jerk.” Max whispered in her ear, his voice on the verge of breaking. “Don’t leave me.”

His words, no matter how desperate they sounded, brought a smile of happiness to her lips. “Never.” She promised and leaned back in his embrace.

The pain in Max’s chest eased and while the visions still worried him, he realized that it didn’t matter anymore. Whatever had happened in the best, it was the present that mattered. The present and Lydia and the family they will have together.

Finally he could feel like he could breathe after an entire day of choking.


	26. Heavy is the crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds a solution to freeing Clary from Glass City while Magnus is torn between duty and morals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, shadowhunters! <3  
> May 2017 be just like you wish for ^^/
> 
> I know I'm hell of a lot late in updating, but I'm moving...slowly.  
> I will be focusing on RA from now on as I really want to bring this story an end and it's not far from what I can see in my ideas :") and yes, this means WD will be updated much later, sorry about this ^^;
> 
> I believe everyone saw the first ep of S02 and boy, who wanted to smack Alec over the back of his head?? *show of hands, anyone?* Anyway, we know Magnus is a cupcake of kindness so he easily forgave our young and inexperienced shadowhunter :"D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience with ol' little me! (turning 27 next week!)
> 
> xoxo  
> Diana

Alec woke up feeling warm and relaxed, surrounded by the arms of the man who had changed his life and took a claim over his heart. He snuggled against Magnus, pleased to finally wake up next to him and not in some cold part of Magnifia’s forest.

“Morning, gorgeous.” Magnus’ voice was low and still sleepy, but Alec knew he was awake.

“Morning.” He said simply, though his greeting carried his shyness and happiness in the same time. He could never use endearing appellatives like Magnus did, but he enjoyed them every time his lover addressed to him.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus asked and Alec looked up at him, feeling his feline gaze settle on him with worry.

A blush crept on Alec’s pale skin. “Better.” He said, aware that Magnus was asking about his emotional state and not about his...um, _physical_ state. Last night had felt different from various reasons and he had never realized just how much one could love another and express their love.

However, surprisingly, Magnus seemed unaware of Alec’s drifting thoughts and simply smiled at him, feeling at ease that his lover wasn’t on the edge of sanity because of his broken seal. “I missed you.” He confessed as he held Alec closer to him, the tightness of it telling Alec that Magnus might’ve felt his absence more profoundly than he had. Not because he didn’t care as much as Magnus did, but because Magnus had lost more people than he did. People he had loved with his heart completely.

“I am here now.” Alec reached up to press a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips. “And I’ve missed you too.” He then added, love clear in his blue eyes.

“I got worried when Simon told me you had companions.” He said, a slight frown creasing his forehead. “You’re still new to Magnifia…”

Alec shook his head. “I’m no child, Magnus. And Chairman was with me.” He then added, a curious glint appearing in his eyes. “Did you know he was a…” He paused, searching for the word the griffins have said.

“A catsith.” Magnus supplied and Alec nodded immediately. “Yes, I know. The catsith is a rare beast of Magnifia. He will only stand by the King or Queen, respectively their Consorts.” He continued, Alec watching him explain with a nostalgic expression.

“But you feel like he belongs to Tessa, no?”

Magnus smiled softly. “Chairman belongs to himself, but you’re right. He came along with Tessa, disappearing when d’Quincey was King.”

Alec felt a pleasant surprise at this statement. “I think I love cats more now.” He sounded prideful and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at his words.

“I’m sure Chairman will expect more treats from you now that you’ve declared this.” He teased the prince who snuggled closer in his arms.

“That’s a challenge I’m happy to take upon.” He stated from below Magnus’ chin, his voice muffled by the man’s collarbone, the puffs of hair making Magnus tremble just slightly.

“I take it you’re not afraid of the catsith.” He said as he let his hands wander softly over Alec’s bare back, enjoying the shivers he felt underneath his fingertips.

“He’s Chairman and he saved my life.” Alec replied, relishing in the feeling of having Magnus’ fingers dancing over his skin again.

Magnus could not help but feel once more surprised at the way Alec accepted him and his life so easily. Surely, he had had some difficulties in adapting at first, but there had been determination and stubbornness on Alec’s side which had made him prevail in everything he had been dealing with. Magnus had brought him half blinded in a place where magic ruled and with patience and love, Alec was making a place of his own here. He was seeping through every pore of Magnus’ life. And he couldn’t be more grateful for this.

“You know,” he started and waited for Alec to look up at him in question, “hearing you say such things only make me love you more.” He continued, enjoying the happy blush that appeared on Alec’s cheeks. “I’m happy that you’re here with me.”

“Same here.” Alec said, love obvious in his eyes and tone of voice. “When I’m with you, I feel like I’m finally discovering myself.” He decided to confess, a shy expression appearing on his face. “It feels like until now I’ve been blind and I can finally see. I am happy to have met you, no matter the circumstances.” He added, a mischievous smile appearing on his lips as he spoke the last words.

Magnus chuckled slightly embarrassed. “I’m usually not that rushed in when it comes to the people I grow fond of.” He tried to defend himself, but Alec’s expression told him that he only making a fool of himself. But if it was for the sake of seeing that big bright smile on his lover’s face, he’d become even the joker of a court.

“You’re a complicated, yet simple man.” Alec declared before he cupped Magnus’ cheeks and pressed a loud kiss on his lips. “A walking, living paradox and you are mine.”

The warlock’s eyes shone magically. “I am yours.” He agreed, his hands sneaking around Alec’s hips and with a strong pull, the other man found himself straddling his lover.

“Oh?” Alec arched an eyebrow in question, sensing the relaxed, romantic atmosphere between them changed into something much deeper, _primal_ as one would say. “I didn’t know statements of ownership turned you on.” He said with a giddy, playful tone as his hands were splayed over Magnus’ smooth chest.

They were still naked from last night’s events and he was very much aware of how warm and ready Magnus’ body seemed to be.

“I wasn’t fully awake earlier.” The warlock grinned lazily as his hands travelled from Alec’s hips and up his sides with soft touches that made the prince tingle all over.

Alec held back a sound of pleasure as he wanted to play this game longer. He found out that he enjoyed foreplay with Magnus as the man always knew how to press against him, how to make his body respond to the slightest touch or whisper. “And now you are?” He teased, but immediately let out a surprised, yet pleased gasp as Magnus bucked his hips gently against his bottom, very exposed to him. Alec felt Magnus’ hands slip once more to his hips and slowly, his body was pushed downwards, a current of pleasure passing through him as their crotches met in a sizzling skin-on-skin closeness.

“What do you say?” Magnus asked huskily, Alec lifting his eyes to meet the magical ones. He hadn’t realized that this whole time he had been staring downwards at the way their bodies brushed and touched so intimately.

Alec licked his lips quickly. “I say…” He started, pausing momentarily as he moved his hips ever slightly, creating a delicious friction between their lower, naked parts. Magnus exhaled a needy breath and his fingers dug into Alec’s soft skin. “…you’re still half sleep.” He finished his sentence, taunting the other one with a perverted smile.

“You’re playing with fire, Alexander.” Magnus grinned impishly, gripping his man’s hips as he guided him to move up and down against his body. “And I don’t _always_ play nice.” He whispered low and dangerously exciting, making Alec look at him defiantly. A soft, yet promising chuckle left Magnus lips and before Alec could say anything, he found himself enveloped in magic’s warmth, feeling its energy feeling him all over, touching every erogenous part on his body and making him throw his head backwards, a silent cry leaving his parted lips.

He felt his every cell on fire, thrumming with the remains of magic. He was still so acutely aware of Magnus’ body, of how stiff and ready he was right at his bottom. The thought made him giggle as he looked at Magnus, lips moist and cheeks flushed. He had never known magic could fill one like this or could make experience the sensations of an orgasm without the actual release.

“That was cheating.” He plied his body over Magnus’ one, brushing against him invitingly. “I didn’t know you can use magic _like this_.” He then added in a whisper above Magnus’ lips.

“Oh, it can be used in many more ways, Alexander.” The warlock replied with a promising tone, one of his hands finding its way into Alec’s soft dark hair, gripping it gently as Magnus pulled Alec’s head backwards just a little to be able to properly look at his lover. “And I will show you each and every one of them.” He added with a smirk before he crushed their mouths together in a needy, breathtaking kiss.

Alec got lost in their kiss, in their touches afterwards until all he knew was the name of the one who was engraving himself on his soul and flesh – _Magnus_. The name he had whispered and moaned over and over again until his lips only knew this word.

 

**~~~**

 

When Alec finally got out of the room where Magnus had shown him just how magic could be used in terms of the bed, it was well past noon and he felt his legs like jelly. Despite yesterday’s events and revelations, Alec felt oddly at peace with himself and his current life. He had been half a man when he had met Magnus, memories sealed away, but now… now he could fully love him, he could fully face everything with newfound confidence, with a steadfast love.

He trusted Magnus when he said to him that Max was alright and that Lydia was going to take good care of his brother. He had seen her throw coveted looks to his brother and Isabelle had assured him that there was a wedding soon to happen. And if anything would have happened to Max, then surely Isabelle would have contacted him by now. Bad news always travelled fast. However, he had established with Magnus to contact Isabelle later to check on Max just to make sure everything was alright.

With an off-key whistling, he went downstairs and just as he landed, he felt a brush against his legs and he noticed Chairman to which he bent and picked him up, the cat happily purring in his arms.

“There you are. I’m sorry I disappeared like that.” He nuzzled his nose in Chairman’s fur and it seemed like the cat’s purr only got louder. “Thank you for saving my life.” He then added, gratefulness clear in his voice.

“Alec!” He looked up to see Lily and Maia staring at him with a mix of relief and care.

“Hey, girls.” He smiled at them as he approached them, noticing that they were alone in the room, neither Simon, Ragnor or Catarina in sight. “Are you two alone?” He asked and Maia nodded while Lily looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

“Catarina said she had some healing business in the gremlin village and Simon went off somewhere with Ragnor.” Maia supplied as Alec petted Chairman’s fur absently.

“I see.” He said, his mind slipping to how he and Magnus had been enjoying a late morning in bed. His cheeks suddenly felt warm as images of their moments together began playing vividly. “How do you feel? Where are your rooms?” He shook those thoughts away, focusing on his friends.

“Forget about.” Lily interfered and looked at him with a frowning expression. “How do _you_ feel?” She stressed out the question that had been bugging both of the girls.

Alec felt startled by the question, but then he realized that after the seal had been broken he hadn’t exactly had the time to discuss with them properly and ease their worries. “I am doing okay. Magnus,” He started and then paused, allowing a slight embarrassment cross over his features, “he took care of me.”

Lily and Maia exchanged a knowing look before both exhaled long and relieved. “You got us really worried.” Maia said with a hint of reproach in her tone as all three of them took a seat in the armchairs of the living room, all huddled around a coffee table.

“I’m sorry, it was not my intention.” Alec apologized, sincerity clear in his voice. “I had to talk with Clary and afterwards with Magnus.”

Maia leaned forwards to put a reassuring hand over Alec’s knee. “Is everything alright with you and your brother?” She asked and Alec assumed Simon filled them in on what was the seal about.

He nodded slightly hesitantly. “Yes, at least that’s how I feel.”

“But?” Lily prompted, arching an eyebrow in question and making him chuckle. Trust her not to miss a thing on his words or face.

“But I need to make sure Max is safe. I trust Magnus when he says he had taken all the measures on protecting my brother in the eventuality that my seal broke, but…”

“You want to talk with him.” Lily completed understandingly as Alec nodded.

“Yes.” Alec sounded miserably and both girls had a suspicion they knew why.

“That’s perfectly understandable.” Maia started, looking at him with soft eyes. “You shouldn’t feel guilty for wanting to make sure that your brother is safe.”

Alec looked away in shame. If they had noticed his guilt, then Magnus surely had too, but he, same as them, had understood his need and hadn’t said anything. “I just don’t want him to think that I doubt his word.”

Lily scoffed. “If he had, then he wouldn’t have bothered with you, would he?” She said in her cutting manner, making Maia roll her eyes at her lover’s bluntness.

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

“Look, Magnus is the one who gets to wield this whole land’s magic, yet last night he looked like any other one of us.” Lily crossed her arms defiantly, a spark of respect visible in her eyes. “He is in the deep with you and understands you. No one gets to live that long not to get a thing or two about humankind.” She paused, huffed out some air and continued. “Bottom line is he knows you’re worried about your family and understands your need about making sure they’re alright.”

“Yeah,” Maia interfered as well, a small smile dancing on her lips, “Simon told us that Magnus was like he had pins in his soles even after he reassured him you were alright. So, he truly gets it.”

Alec smiled gratefully to both of them, feeling his heart oddly relieved. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Magnus to understand him, but sometimes overthinking never let you fully see the truth or how it truly was. Therefore he was glad his friends were here to make him see clearer.

“Thank you.” He said, his chest full of emotions towards the girls who have saved his live during his second trial. “Now tell me, where is your room?” He then asked, looking curiously at them.

Maia and Lily exchanged another glance, a twin enthusiasm appearing on their faces. “You won’t believe it.”

And they started telling him how their room together was and what kind of view it offered to them. Listening to their excitement, Alec could tell that these two were always meant to be here, next to him. Together with everyone else in this house, they will shape Magnifia to another world, one which will try to be fair to everyone.

 

**~~~**

 

Later in the afternoon, Alec decided that he needed some time alone to clear his mind and reassure himself that the soul sealing hadn’t scarred him in a way he hadn’t been ready to see or accept in the company of others.

Magnus had gone to see the griffins while the girls decided to enjoy some time alone together in their room. Simon and Ragnor were still gone and Catarina was probably still in the gremlin village, doing her duties as a healer. So in the end, he was alone, but being inside the tree villa, he felt like he couldn’t think it all through, being too aware that anyone could come and seek him out.

That’s why he was now on the beach, staring at the far horizon over a calm sea. He could still see the tree villa, but he wasn’t as close as he had been before in his beach expeditions. He liked there – near the sea, on the soft, golden beach. He felt like all there was to this moment was him and the sea.

His thoughts flew over to his brother and the seals. With a sigh, he lowered himself on the sand, his head resting on his knees. He still couldn’t believe that Max had died when he had been eleven years old. Or that it was a Greater’s God magic which brought him back. Everything he had known about life and death had been destroyed in just one moment and even if he had been helped to get through this whole process, he had to accept the fact that he had been scarred in a way that would never actually heal.

He lifted his head, wearing a lost expression. There was a dull ache in his chest, one that didn’t let him forget that there had been a trauma inflicted to both his body and soul. He wondered how his parents have lived with this knowledge. A whole new respect rose in Alec for his parents – they might’ve been flawed, but they loved them willing to do anything, even dabble with magic they knew nothing about, even making promises to someone they knew nothing of.

A groan left his lips as he thought that his parents have been indebted to someone as Camille. Thankfully, Magnus had taken the debt away and even if Alec wasn’t pleased about this outcome, he trusted Magnus to handle Camille much better than his non-magical parents. He just hoped that Camille wouldn’t try to undermine Magnus’ rule with this magical debt. He knew from Ragnor that a magic debt was not to be broken and once you accepted it, you took full responsibility, otherwise the punishment would be tenfold.

Alec tried not to think of what sort of punishment one could get for breaking a magical debt.

Suddenly, the back hairs raised on his nape in awareness as the feeling of magic rushed by and took the physical form of Tessa, just a few steps away in front of him. She was wearing a dress made of white feathers, with straps and hem of black feathers. She also wore a plaited leather headband, giving her a casual yet unusual aspect – something out of a fairytale, yet from this world.

“Alec.” She greeted him, the feathers rustling as she moved closer to him.

Alec stood on the ground, staring at her with steely eyes. In their previous meetings, he had felt afraid, however he couldn’t bring himself to feel this emotion now. Yes, she was all powerful, she was energy itself, but he knew now that she needed him.

“Magnifia.” He greeted her in return, calling her on her true name and ignoring the displeased expression which appeared on her beautiful, young face.

“I do not wish to start on the wrong foot, Alec.” She said calmly, approaching him even more. Alec said nothing as he kept watching her moves, wondering briefly why he felt this animosity towards her. It wasn’t like he had ever taken a like to her, but he had never outright felt annoyance at her presence.

Much to his surprise, Tessa took a seat next to him, on the sand, the feathers rearranging themselves around her and gently tickling his bare feet. “I want to discuss with you.” She said and leaned her head on her bent knees, watching him sideways.

“About?” He inquired with a cool voice, not wanting to back down in front of her just because she seemed to be human for once.

Tessa fell quiet as she kept watching him with her ancient grey eyes. Soon, Alec started to feel restless and uncomfortable with her staring and silence. Just as he was about to tell her to speak, she beat him to it by saying – “How do you feel?”

Shock registered on Alec’s features before he schooled it into an expression of confusion. “What’s with this question?”

A small smile bloomed on Tessa’s lips and it looked different than the ones she had been offering him before. “Am I not allowed to ask it?”

“You’re not one to be concerned with such trivial stuff.” Alec said before he could stop himself, but once the words were out there, he didn’t regret them.

Tessa sighed and turned her head towards the sea, the gentle breeze blowing through her chestnut hair. She looked young and vulnerable different from the woman Alec had been used to see.

“You’re changing the magic, Alec.” She finally spoke, but her voice was barely a whisper and yet Alec heard it so clear, like it was being whispered right in his ear. Then he realized that she hadn’t truly spoken, but it had been the wind itself.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his heart thundering. During his trial, he had realized something about Magnifia magic, but given the other revelations he hadn’t given it much thought. Yet, Tessa was here to remind him.

“I think you know.” She said and there was a gentleness to her words he hadn’t noticed before – it hadn’t been before.

“So you’ve come to tell me this?”

Tessa looked at him and smiled. “I’ve come to make sure you’re okay. You are the bravest of the Consorts, Alec.” She praised him, shocking the prince for a second time. “Sure, Will had been a wonderful Consort too, but he had shared his duties with another, his best friend, Jem.”

Alec felt confused for a moment before he realized that she was talking about Queen Tessa’s Consorts. “But didn’t this make the Queen more powerful? Having two Consorts who loved her deeply and also shared a strong connection between them?” He asked, recalling Ragnor’s lessons about Magnifia’s history.

Tessa inclined her head in wondering. “Yes and no. There is a certain truth that in numbers there’s power, but also in divide and conquer. Queen Tessa was more vulnerable with two Consorts than with one and that was also her downfall.”

Alec nodded in understanding as he knew that Tessa’s Consorts have been used against her in a crime orchestrated by d’Quincey – Jem had been killed by his fairies and Will has been imprisoned in the Glass City where his connection to Tessa had been severed by the prison’s walls. She had never known that one of her Consorts had been alive and had died unaware of this cruel truth.

“However, so far, you are the strongest we had in many, many years.” Tessa sounded slightly dreamy, her grey eyes carrying a bit of emotion.

“Enough with the pleasantries. What do you want?” Alec cut through her compliments, feeling his cheeks aflame with embarrassment and a perverted pleasure. It was not a daily occurrence that one got praised by the magic itself.

“I want you to stay.” Tessa stated her wish, clear and wishful.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Alec replied confused, not understanding what was this all about.

“You’re thinking of your brother.”

“Of course I am! I just learned he died when he was eleven and was brought back through magic.” Alec felt slightly offended by her offhandedly way of putting in question his integrity.

“Max wasn’t entirely dead when magic brought him back. His soul was on the way to the other world, but he was still alive. Gravely wounded, but alive.” Tessa clarified and Alec nodded numbly as he recalled Camille saying something similar in the memory he had been reunited with. “I understand your concerns towards Max, but we need you to stay.”

“We?” Alec looked at her with a frown.

A dry smile appeared on her lips. “All of Magnifia.”

Alec lifted a hand to his head as he shook it slightly. “Tessa, you’re confusing me.” He said with a sigh. “I don’t see why you’d think I will leave Magnus. He told me that Max is safe and I believe him.”

Tessa pursed her lips and Alec had the impression that she knew more than she was letting on. “Very well. I am happy to hear this.”

Alec couldn’t help but chuckle sadly. “When was the last time you truly felt happiness?” He asked, blue eyes meeting grey ones.

“Last night and this morning.” She said sweetly, but with a euphoric expression. Alec blushed immediately as he realized what she was referring to.

“I didn’t… I thought… we… you…” Alec stuttered into embarrassment, making her laugh amusedly, the sound of bells filling the air.

“Your emotions run highest when you’re with Magnus. And his as well when he’s with you.” She put a comforting hand over his shoulder. “Your magic together is bringing us joy.”

“What?” He asked in a small voice, aware that he wasn’t magical and yet Tessa was speaking of a magic together. However, she did not reply and simply smiled at him before she made a move to rise. “Wait!” Alec clutched at one of her dress’ feathers and Tessa looked at him with an amused expression.

“Yes, Alec?”

“How can we free Clary from Glass City?”

Tessa’s easy demeanor disappeared behind a blank expression. “You can’t free her, Alec.”

“There must be a way.” He insisted, thinking that he owed it to his best friend, Jace and he owed it to Clary, who had taken the fall for all of them, for parents who hadn’t thought of her.

The hesitation from Tessa’s side was enough for Alec to know that there was a way to save her from that place. “I am your Consort and yet you deny me such information which would bring me the same joy and happiness you’ve witnessed… _recently_.” He pressed, feeling a bit heated in the cheeks, but he needed Tessa’s advice and why not, help.

She quirked an eyebrow in amusement. “Do I sense a blackmail?” She asked, but Alec got the impression she wasn’t bothered by this tactic. However –

“No. I’m just stating something you can benefit of.” He clarified, although there was a voice in the back of his mind saying that he was using any means to get what he wanted.

Tessa chuckled momentarily. “If that’s what you want to call it.” She conceded and continued immediately before Alec could say anything else – “Information must be gained, Alec. And I do agree that what you’ve sustained is nothing short of heroic and what is needed for this place to thrive.”

Again, he had the sensation that Tessa was talking about something more than he was allowed to know, something she knew and it was connected to him. “But?” He asked, the word clearly hovering in the air between them.

“But I cannot give willingly what you seek.” Tessa’s grey eyes seemed to darken slightly. “As you’ve probably heard already, magic comes with a price.” She said and Alec fought back the need to roll his eyes. He was asking for information, not magic! “However, I can give you a piece of advice.”

Alec raised an eyebrow questioningly. “I’m listening.” He couldn’t help but say, drawing yet another chuckle from Tessa. She always seemed to find him amusing.

“The ring Magnus gave you. It’s more than a ring for Consort. It symbolizes love.” She paused expectantly, but almost sighed when she saw Alec’s confusing expression. “Think about what Clary told you and you might find your answers.”

Alec’s frown deepened as he thought over Tessa’s words. If his ring and Clary were connected, then it meant that this had to do something with the Greater Gods since Clary’s mother was one of them. _What did she say about Greater Gods and what they represented?_ Alec asked himself and immediately a gasp left his lips as he looked at Tessa with round, blue eyes.

“It’s her mother’s ring!” He exclaimed and Tessa smiled almost gently. His mind kept going over this new piece of information and everything he had heard about the Greater Gods. He recalled the story about the Whistle of Terror and he got the definite impression that he had the answer right in front of him – the answer to save Clary from there.

“Don’t focus too much on the ring.” Tessa cut through his thoughts and he looked at her with a rather lost expression.

“Do the Greater Gods have specific items in this world?” He found himself asking and while Tessa remained quiet, but observant of him with her ancient eyes, he knew he was right. “Clary said one of them came for his whistle. Could it be there are more?” Again his question remained unanswered, but he kept going on – “If we could gather all of their items, could we use them to save Clary? To get her out of there?”

“It can be possible.” Alec felt hope spread in his soul with the intensity of a fire. “But neither you nor Magnus can go looking for them.” Tessa said, faint sorrow appearing on her features.

“Why not?” He asked, but then realized just how dumb the question sounded. “Because we’re both rulers of this land.” He answered his own inquiry, making Tessa smile indulgently. He couldn’t believe he had the solution but couldn’t make use of it. Before he could wallow in his uselessness, he was struck by another idea – “Can we send someone else instead?” He addressed to Tessa who looked at him surprised.

“They would have to know what to look for and where specifically. Magnus has a better affinity for this search due to his status as King of Magnifia.”

“But they are both beings of magic.” Alec said stubbornly. “Surely they can do the same as Magnus.”

Tessa’s lips quirked upwards. “You’re referring to the warlock and enchanter couple, the strays you brought to Magnus.”

“They’re not strays!” Alec’s outrage drew out more chuckles from Tessa.

“So fierce in your friendships, even if they are as new and fragile as a baby.” She commented with amusement and Alec did roll his eyes at her.

“Babies are not fragile.” He said stubbornly, but Tessa’s curious expression made him continue. “They are more resilient than an adult. Well cared for, they will thrive even if they fall sick. It’s the environment that changes them, it’s the people that help them develop the strength they already have.”

“Such a peculiar insight.” Tessa seemed to ponder on his words, watching him with an odd gleam in her grey eyes. “And because of this, you are willing to trust on your newfound friends and send them on an adventure that might or might not serve their own interests?”

Alec frowned momentarily. “You think they would use the items for selfish purposes?” He asked even if it was clear that this was what Tessa implied.

“It is in everyone’s nature to think of their well-being first.”

“They protected me. They helped me even when they had nothing to gain.” He said, recalling their moments together, that budding friendship which had helped Alec understand better what it meant to be here in Magnifia. “I trust them.” He concluded, determination written all over his face as he looked at Tessa.

“As long as you’re certain.” She nodded to his decision, her eyes appraising of him.

“Will you help us? Help us find the items?” He hurried to ask and finally stood up to his full height.

Tessa watched his rise with her head tilted sideways, her gaze heavy and scrutinizing on the prince. The silence between them stretched as Alec watched her ponder, wondering if there was another solution should Tessa refuse to help him.

“I will.” She shook him away from his thoughts, surprising him entirely. “Prepare your friends for this journey and I shall give them my magic upon their leave.”

“How?”

Tessa smiled. “You’ll see.”

And before he could say _thank you_ , she vanished on sight, leaving only a handful of feathers floating on the breeze. Alec found himself rushing towards the villa, his heart pounding with hope.

 

**~~~**

 

Magnus stood outside the Grey Castle, his posture tall and defensive. He had received a fire message from Camille, asking for his presence in regards to the Lightwoods. Having expected the summoning, Magnus had left immediately after discussing with the griffins matters of Consort and Magnifia. Not many knew, but Magnus appreciated their wisdom and often sought it out in exchange of simple companionship and respect. It was something Tessa had offered to them during her queenship and was something that Magnus was happy to continue to offer.

But now he was waiting on someone he was not happy to entertain, but he was obliged to do. He knew why Camille was asking for him, but admittedly, he had believed she would wait a while longer before cashing in.

The doors to the Grey Castle opened and Magnus looked at the entrance, the open mouth of a deformed skull. In between stood Camille, a beautiful poison as always. She was wearing a bright green tight dress with a generous cleavage. Her golden hair had deep red hairpins, a vivid contrast with her overall aspect.

“You know that mauve is not your color.” Magnus said with a dry tone, referring to her choice of lipstick on the lips which peeled back into a radiant, but cold smile.

“I always love a man who is not afraid to dabble in his feminine side.” She purred and beckoned Magnus to her.

He declined with a short shake of the head. “I’d rather do this outside.”

Camille chuckled, but nonetheless conceded to this request, climbing the stairs with elegance. A swift move of her slender hand and a swing seat appeared dangling from a nearby tree. “There’s no reason why we shouldn’t be comfortable while discussing.” She answered to Magnus’ raised eyebrow.

“Didn’t take you one for swing seats.” He commented to which Camille simply smiled and made her way towards the seat and onto it.

“Come, sit.” She invited him with a light purr to her voice. “Promise I won’t bite much.” She then chuckled making Magnus roll his eyes in exasperation.

He accepted her invitation, but only after he magically crafted a chair out of wood and moss. “Start talking.” He said curtly, his eyes boring into hers.

Camille let a small frown crease her forehead as if displeased with his manners before she shrugged elegantly. “Fine, we can do it your way.” She agreed and settled more comfortably in her swing seat. “I believe I have a debt to collect.” She announced gracefully as if she was doing Magnus a favor.

“Oh?” He pretended to flick away invisible dust off his velvety coat.

Camille’s green eyes flashed angrily for a moment before she schooled herself into a pretense of calmness. “Yes. You have taken away the debt of the Lightwoods as you have informed me a while ago. I decided I want to benefit of it now.”

“That debt.” Magnus looked as if he remembered suddenly before nodding solemnly. “Of course. Name your price.”

Camille’s mauve lips parted for a smile. “You.”

If Magnus had not known her for crazy, he would have choked on his spit. “I think we are far from well suited, Camille.” He said dryly, looking at her with a bored expression.

“Not as far as I recall.” She chuckled amusedly, evoking memories Magnus wanted buried them away.

“I was young and you were…” He paused as if looking for a certain word. “... _willing_.”

Camille didn’t flinch at his insult. “One had to show another what to do, no? A teacher is still a teacher.”

Magnus waved his hand in dismissal of this subject. He didn’t want to discuss a one-time error. “Regardless, what you are requesting is impossible.”

“I don’t see how. Magnifia has never thrived magically because a human is selected as a Consort. Should two magical beings share the leadership, magic would be stronger and this land would bloom in emotions!” She said, the warlock sensing her dark enthusiasm at this idea. It seemed like she had given it quite some thinking time.

Magnus regarded her coolly. “You forget that magical beings are not as emotionally complex as a human.”

Camille snorted derisively. “We are part human. I think you have lived enough to realize that the only reason a human Consort is needed is because they can serve for breeding purpose to our Greater Gods.”

Magnus grimaced at the choice of her words. “You know nothing of what humans’ presence mean to Magnifia, so do please refrain from further opinions.”

She laughed and the sound of it made Magnus feel like he had spiders crawling up his skin. “I think you are afraid to accept the truth.”

“Your version of the truth, you mean.” Magnus tried hard not to roll his eyes. Camille waved a hand dismissively. “I’ve wasted too much time. What you are asking cannot be given for the sake of a magical debt. So choose something realistic or I will choose for you.”

Camille gritted her teeth. “You forget how magical debts work, dear Magnus. Not that easy to choose for me.”

“Then state your request.”

“I did and I stand by it. You and your kingdomship is what I require in order to clear this debt. Should you choose not to honour it, I will break the seals on the remaining two siblings and you will still have a debt to me.” She paused, her green eyes sparkling triumphantly. “Unless you want to break it of course.”

_And pay the price?_ Magnus’ eyes flashed dangerously as he listened to her words. He had been expecting this moment to come, her to ask for the debt, though not something of this magnitude. It would have been nearly impossible for the caster of such powerful seals not to know the moment one was broken. “You cannot do that without angering the Greater God who asked you to save that boy.”

Camille laughed mirthlessly. “The seals are my doing and I could simply feign ignorance that I had something to do with it considering that it was Magnifia itself which broke the seal.”

Magnus stood up. “You will not harm them.” He spoke menacingly, the sparkling blue of his magic turning dark blue-grey.

She tipped her head backwards to watch him with a mocking smile dancing on her mauve lips. “And will you kill me to stop me?” His hesitation made her leer happily. “I know you, Magnus.” She purred the words, her green eyes twinkling evilly. “You will not end me without considering the consequences first. I am second strongest in this land and my death will create imbalance to our already fragile system. No, you will not kill me impulsively. You need to be _king_ first.”

And with that Magnus knew she had him.

 

**~~~**

 

When Magnus returned home, he felt like an old man returning from war. Camille had him cornered and he knew no way out of this magical debt. He had known it had been dangerous to take over such a debt, knowing the power it could hold over him and yet, he had done it in the name of the budding emotion he had felt for Alec. And now he was in a situation where magic forced him to fulfill the debt and Camille wanted nothing but this land’s ruination.

With a sigh, he entered inside and was barely a few steps closer to the tree’s trunk before he heard hurried steps and was suddenly engulfed in a pair of strong arms, the scent of Alec swirling around him. Despite the dark thoughts, the dangers lurking outside his villa and the drained magic, Magnus felt safe, whole and ready to face everything just as long as he had Alec next to him or in his arms, holding each other tight. Also, his magic seemed to spark back to life in the closeness of his Consort.

“Whoa, I could get used to this.” He said as he returned Alec’s warm and enthusiastic embrace.

The prince smiled slyly as he looked at his lover, pressing a short kiss on his lips. “I could get used to welcoming you like this.” He said playfully, making Magnus laugh. It was rare to see Alec be this joyful, especially in a public space as Magnus was sure there were more than one pair of ears listening in on their reunion.

“Something’s got you in a good mood.” Magnus noticed and Alec’s cheeks reddened slightly. “Want to tell me about it?” He then asked, thinking that the tiredness he felt earlier had evaporated at the sight of Alec’s smiling and bubbling enthusiasm he could feel thrumming into his magic.

He hadn’t told Alec yet, but his magic has become even more sensitive to Alec’s emotions, picking up on them easily, drinking them hungrily. He could read Alec much easier than before and something told him that Alec could sense his own emotions as well which only showed that their relationship was starting to be stronger as Consort and King.

“Come and join us and I’ll tell you everything.” Alec pulled slightly, just enough to twist his body around and drag Magnus in the living room where everyone seemed have gathered. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder what his little lover had come up with.

He was happy to see him getting accustomed with Magnifia, seeing him get involved; it only showed him just how well suited Alec was for him and for this land. The griffins have praised Alec and his way of handling situations, they have agreed to give their support to the Consort should he require it and Magnus couldn’t have been prouder of his lover. Alec was making a home here and Magnus felt his heart tighten in pain as Camille’s words came back to him.

If she went through with her threats, then Alec’s family would be in danger. He couldn’t protect Max from an emotional and mental breakdown – it wasn’t easy to cope with your own death or even to accept that it happened. Alec would be hurt and Isabelle’s soul and mind might break without emotional or magical support such as Alec had when his seal broke. He couldn’t prevent any of this from happening unless he gave into Camille’s requests. And now he looked at Alec and at the gathering of people brought in his home, every one of them watching Alec with a mixture of endearing emotions.

This man was everything he had hoped for and so much more. And he needed to protect him – one way or another. Should he kill Camille?

“Magnus, are you hearing me?” Alec’s worried voice cut through his thoughts and he realized that he had been spacing out while Alec had been explaining why everyone was here and why he was so excited. “Did something happen with the griffins? Did I do something wrong?” He asked, making Magnus’ chest grow heavier with each word, with each emotion Alec seemed to experience – concern, fear, love.

“No,” he started and looked longingly at Alec, “you’ve done nothing wrong. They have praised your mannerism, they have high hopes for you as a Consort to Magnifia.” He continued, enjoying the sudden emotion of happiness that cut through Alec’s fear and concern.

“Well, they should have. No one dangles him in the sky for fifteen minutes and then _decides_ to have a discussion.” Lily spoke with indignation, looking defiantly as if she expected anyone to contradict her.

“They have apologized for their treatment as well.” Magnus gave a nod in Lily’s direction. “Any of you three are welcomed in their land for visits should you need anything.” He added, surprising Lily and Maia with his words.

“Even us?” Maia asked on a mild voice, her brown eyes shinning.

A smile appeared on Magnus’ lips. “Yes. They have praised your loyalty and morals as well. For as this land goes, you have stood your ground next to a man you knew little to nothing. I, as well, am grateful for your companionship and aid you have offered to Alexander.”

Maia was speechless at Magnus’ words while Lily stood taller next to her, her chin raised proudly. _Such an enchanter like behavior_ , Magnus thought with fondness recalling Simon’s attitude from his beginning with him. Not that it had changed much.

“He is our friend and he had been kind to us when no one had.” Maia finally said and Magnus noticed Lily’s hands tightening on her lover’s shoulders. “If he is our Consort, then maybe this land still stands a chance.”

Magnus felt Alec’s embarrassment grow as he was never used with compliments. He gave his lover’s waist a slight squeeze in understanding as he nodded at the other couple. “Thank you.”

Alec cleared his throat and everyone’s attention focused on him. “Likewise, thank you for your support and friendship. And,” Magnus felt Alec’s enthusiasm return with bubbling energy, “as I was saying to you earlier, I have found a way to free Clary from the Glass City.”

Simon was first to react. “You did? When and how?” He asked, looking at Alec with surprise. The prince had recovered from his seal shattering only in one day and he had already found a solution to freeing Clary? Either he was a lucky bastard or he had a Greater God on his shoulder.

Alec smiled mysteriously before he continued – “The Greater Gods have each an item and we could make use of them.”

“Yes, the _aliqvi_.” Ragnor spoke from his armchair, a frown creasing between his two protruding horns. “But their whereabouts are unknown.” He then added, looking confused at Alec.

“They can be tracked with magic. We know the Whistle of Terror is inside the Glass City with Clary after it had been stolen by Valentine from Teika.” Alec announced confidently and Magnus wondered briefly where was Alec heading with this. As Clary told them, one of the Greater Gods came to Idris and took the whistle himself which is to suppose that the same would happen should they find and remove the items from their places.

“And why do you think tracking the _aliqvi_ would get Clary out of there?” Simon asked, crossing his arms at his chest, his disbelieving nature showing.

“Because the _aliqvi_ mean something for the Greater Gods.” Catarina spoke ahead of Alec, her blue eyes twinkling with admiration for the prince. “And Alec knows this.”

Simon looked at Ragnor for reconfirmation and Magnus felt another painful thought pass through his mind – Camille had taken so much from Simon already. “Cat’s right. The _aliqvi_ are believed to be the only connection to the Greater Gods left on the Seven Realms. Getting a hold of one should bring you fortune.”

“Except in the case of Valentine, it brought him death and Idris stripped of magic.” Simon commented dryly.

Ragnor nodded in agreement, but Magnus was the one who said – “Valentine had been a bit too rash. He hadn’t considered every possibility and definitely hadn’t thought of protecting the Whistle with magic when he had found it. He could have used it to enslave a Greater God, but he had been reckless and greedy.”

Alec threw him a sideways look. “How could he have protected the Whistle from being reclaimed by its owner?”

“Blood magic.” Catarina answered instead of Magnus drawing Alec’s attention. “Even a god cannot overrule this type of magic.”

Magnus could practically see Alec’s wheels turning inside his mind. “What are you thinking, Alexander?”

“If we find the _aligvi_ ,” Alec started, pausing only momentarily to look at Ragnor for reconfirmation of the correct term for these items and the warlock nodded encouragingly, “we can bargain them for Clary’s freedom.” He continued, his enthusiasm showing again. “Clary told us that the Whistle of Terror had been _his_ and I assume she referred to the Greater God who brought fire from the sky on Valentine. If such a small item created such a reaction from a Greater God, what would they do if _all_ their items would be in our possession?” He looked at everyone as he allowed a tiny grin make its appearance on his lips.

“And what is to stop them from killing us once we hand over the _aliqvi_?” Simon asked, arching an eyebrow in curiosity as he saw Alec’s expression falter slightly in its enthusiasm.

“We tie the items to us using blood magic.” He proposed, surprising everyone in the room. Clary had told them just how powerful this magic could be when Valentine had used Jocelyn’s blood to retrieve the Whistle and also find a portal to Magnifia.

“That’s a big suggestion you’re giving there, little prince.” Ragnor spoke grumbly, his dark eyes boring into Alec’s blue eyes. “Blood magic is not something we can easily dabble in. Besides if everyone gets tied to such powerful items, then it will offer to each of us the opportunity to use it for their own purpose.”

“I trust all of you to do the right thing.” Alec declared loud and clear, his gaze solemn and trusting of them all.

Magnus tried to hold back a smile as he took note of everyone’s surprise; clearly they have not met a person so trustful, headstrong as Alexander. In his long life, Magnus had learned that people had the tendency to follow rules set by others, by books and yet they stumbled when they had to create their own rules and follow them. It was disconcerting to one to be told _do the right thing_ when they weren’t even sure which the right thing was.

“The right thing is never the same for everyone, Alec.” Simon broke the silence, looking at the prince with a piercing gaze which Alec returned equally.

“Indeed, perception is different for everyone. And if our friendship is of any value to any of you, then the right thing shouldn’t be that different.”

Magnus couldn’t feel prouder of his lover despite the dire situation their whole lives were. “Alexander is right and the right magic spell would ensure no one is to sidestep the _right thing_.” He said, looking on turns at everyone. “I’ll make the preparations for the spell once the items are gathered.”

Ragnor looked at him with a slight skeptical gleam. “And how should one retrieve the _aliqvi_? Neither you or Alec can leave Magnifia to go on a relic hunting.”

“I’m aware.” Alec replied instead of Magnus and his gaze moved to Lily and Maia who had been watching the exchange with curiosity and a feel of not belonging – they were talking of bigger things that they have been used to. “Would you help us search for the items and bring them safely to us?”

Lily’s lips parted slightly as Maia’s eyes went round with surprise. The rest didn’t seem far behind either given Simon’s sudden stiffness, Ragnor’s gasp and Catarina’s chuckle. Only Magnus looked unsurprised by Alec’s request as if somehow he had suspected his lover to do this.

“Alec,” Maia started and she looked nervous, “I’m not sure we are suitable for this task.” She admitted, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and her statement made Alec go to their side, trust and pleading clear in his eyes.

“Don’t underestimate yourselves.” He said and took their hands into his. “I trust you are more than suitable for this. And I would be honoured if you agreed to go on this journey which will not be easy in the least. The _aliqvi_ will surely be protected one way or another so only a Greater God can access them –”

“And how do you expect we can access?” Lily asked him, her gaze brave, but Alec had spent time enough with her to notice the subtle fear behind it.

“Magnifia will lend you her magic upon departure. I will not ask you to go on this journey unprotected.”

Magnus listened to Alec and realized that Tessa must’ve met with him again, giving him all of this information he now seemed to be aware of. It also came as a surprise that she had agreed to bestow her magic over Alec’s friends in this search. Could it be that Tessa was accepting Alec as his Consort? If this was the truth, then fates were cruel for Camille was looking to rip apart everything that he and Alec were.

And unless he killed her, he was powerless to stop her.

“Alright,” Lily said and drew Magnus’ attention, “we will go on this journey under one condition.” She continued, her gaze focused on Alec who nodded at her to keep on going. “I will not do the blood magic binding.”

Maia looked at her, a tiny gasp leaving her lips as she knew why Lily accepted and asked for such a thing. Her hand reached out to grip hers in understanding, though she wanted to tell her that she had nothing to be ashamed or afraid of. Enchanters were not all bad or selfish as they were portrayed.

Alec seemed confused at Lily’s request, but it was Simon who understood without being privy to Maia and Lily’s long ago discussions. “Give yourself a little more credit, _enchanter_.” He growled the last word to show everyone why she was refusing the blood magic binding.

“Lily, you can’t possibly believe –” Alec started but Lily shook her head immediately.

“I am what I am and I don’t have the same faith as you, Alec. Not in what I am.” She said the words quietly, but each were a razor sharp knife that sliced into her and the people caring about her. “Why risk handing such important items to someone who doesn’t know if she would be loyal to you tomorrow?” She looked at him with a sad expression and Alec wished he could do something to change it.

“Maia trusts you, I trust you. If you feel your faith in yourself is not enough, let us add to it. Don’t pull away because you feel unworthy.” Alec paused momentarily before he took a breath and continued. “I was heir to Idris and privileged unlike my siblings, our father always showing a different treatment towards me. Because of this, I believed I was unworthy to be happy, to fall in love or marry someone I loved. I had resigned that I was to be content with I was given, never looking out to be or feel more, especially since my siblings have always been led to believe they aren’t suitable to be _heirs_.”

Lily listened to him with an open and surprised curiosity and Magnus realized that so were the rest of the people in the room. It was a huge reveal from Alec’s side and even if Magnus had known of his previous thoughts, it still made him feel sad for Alec. No one should live believing that they should be satisfied with the confining of a status or race. And he knew that this was what Alec was trying to say to Lily.

“But I met Magnus and he had made me realize that my life shouldn’t be just _heir to Idris_.” Alec looked for a moment in Magnus’ direction, the warlock smiling at him adoringly. “And yet I hesitated. It is difficult to shake your shackles free when you’ve learned to live with them for so long. But my siblings and friends helped me open them. They believed in my happiness, in me even when I didn’t.” He continued, his expression soft and kind. “Thanks to them, I got to meet you all, I got to see life through my own decisions.”

Alec paused and smiled shyly at Lily. “What I’m saying, Lily, is that you are more than an enchanter. You are a _lover_ , a _friend_ and most of all, you are _you_. Believe in you just as we do.”

She looked at him with bright and moist eyes, speechless. It seemed as if the moment stretched on and on forever before she hung down her head, nodding a few times. Maia stood up from her armchair and put her arm around her waist in support. “When will you want us to start this journey?” She asked Alec who felt a bit unsure of what just happened – was Lily crying?

“I know it’s a hurry, but if it’s alright with you, tomorrow.” He said, concern for Lily written all over his face.

Maia nodded. “We’ll be ready. Now, if you’ll excuse us.” She said and threw Alec an apologizing smile as she pulled Lily away, giving her the privacy she needed to unload herself. Alec might not know this, but he was the first one to address Lily’s problems with her origins the way he did – kind and relatable.

Alec watched them go towards the stairs and if he hadn’t, he would have missed both of them stopping and Lily turning slightly to look at him, tears streaming down her face freely. “Thank you.” She mouthed the words before she and Maia climbed the stairs hurriedly.

Magnus’ hands came to rest lightly on Alec’s shoulders, the prince leaning backwards against his chest. “You are wonderful.” He whispered to Alec’s ears only, pressing a kiss to his temple.

With an inward sigh, Magnus finally made his decision.


	27. Never say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Magnus has come to a terrifying decision, Alec receives some news from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm posting this chapter! (unbeta-ed, so mistakes might've slipped through...sorry ^^;)  
> It's been difficult for me to write it mainly because I know the more I write now, the closer I get to the end (30 might be the lucky number for this story).  
> It might not seem this way, but this chapter leads towards the finale ~~omg, I've finally made it! after 1 year!~~ and I'm sure everyone will have conflicted feelings at the end of it. (let me read them all out, please!)
> 
> Also, on a side note... I'll be going to Japan in April :") (business this time!) so I'll do my best to finish RA until then ^^;
> 
> Please enjoy~  
> xoxo
> 
> PS: we have Malec date (and very possibly a kiss) tomorrow, who's excited!!!! I sure am hehe

The night was quiet, only the distant sound of waves washing up the sand being heard. It was like the universe had decided to be silent and make Magnus’ thoughts even more deafening.

It was well past midnight and Alec was sound asleep, but Magnus had his demons to sit down and talk with. There were nights when they were at peace and others, such as this, they were rowdy and restless. Magnus couldn’t sleep even if he wanted.

He looked behind at the sleeping Alec and a sad smile appeared on his lips. He hadn’t believed that Alec was going to return his feelings in an equal manner. He hadn’t even dared to hope considering his failed relationships and there were times when he caught himself expecting Alec to say he couldn’t take it anymore and he was leaving. But he kept on staying and kept on giving the same feelings Magnus nurtured for him.

 _Love_. It had been elusive in Magnus’ long life until Alec. This man was showing him what it was to finally feel like someone clicked with you, like someone finally brought you the missing piece of the puzzle to your being. And Magnus was putting his family in danger.

He couldn’t say to Alec that he had doomed his family to suffering because he had wanted to know Alec or even make him his Consort. He couldn’t say to Alec that his little brother is going to be the tragic consequence of Magnifia’s politics. Not when Alec was doing his best to survive in a world he felt out of place, just because Magnus had appeared in his life. Not when Alec was finding his true self.

A deep sigh left his lips as he leaned over the balcony’s handrail and stared up at the starry sky as if he could find the answers there. But the truth was that there was no answer, not an easy one at least.

Camille was very much like her partner, d’Quincey, the former King of Magnifia. The only difference between them was the cunning patience she seemed to possess unlike d’Quincey. It had helped her stay alive and gather more power over the years, making her an almost equivalent of his.

He wasn’t sure why she wasn’t magically stronger than him and Magnifia had never been too forthcoming about these things even if it was the magic itself that decided to offer more to a magical being. He had never understood why d’Quincey had been allowed to take after Tessa, but he guessed that had to do more or less with the fact that he had absorbed Tessa’s magical powers.

Truth was that he needed to get rid of Camille. And he had decided to do so even if the thought didn’t sit well with him. Magnus had fought in Magnifia’s power wars, had been forced to take lives, but he had never been one to coldly decide the fate of another. Not even during the trials. He always decided against exercising the control over someone’s life even if he was entitled as their powerful King.

Now he had to kill Camille because she was a threat to Alec. And it killed him inside as well. But it was a small price for the happiness of his lover.

The stars twinkled harder as if they empathized with Magnus’ difficult decision, the one capable to bring a new whole era to Magnifia.

 

**~~~**

 

Next morning, they were all gathered on the beach for the imminent departure of Maia and Lily. Alec and Ragnor had stayed up late in the night to come up with the best plan and also the strongest portals which will allow them to move faster through the islands. Magnus had assisted them, offering the strength of his magic, but he had been quiet and Alec hadn’t had the chance to ask him if something happened. It was unusual for Magnus to be this silent, almost like his mind was elsewhere.

Simon and Catarina had gathered supplies for the girls along with a series of charms to protect them on this journey. After finally calling it a night, Alec had been too tired to find out why Magnus seemed out of it.

But now as he was watching his lover and noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the deep lines set in the fallen corners of his mouth, Alec let worry get the best of him. He wondered if Magnus had even slept last night - he recalled going to bed together, but he woke up, Magnus had been gone. He couldn’t help but wonder if something had happened and Magnus felt like he couldn’t talk it out. He hoped that Magnus was aware that just like he had listened to his worries countless of times, Alec could do the same. But maybe being alone for so long made it difficult for him to open up completely. The thought saddened Alec, but he was willing to understand - Magnus was his other half, he had never felt he belonged like when he was with him.

“Alec.” Lily called his name and he pulled his gaze away from Magnus who was a few steps away, speaking softly with Ragnor, the green face of the warlock frowny and serious. They couldn’t be discussing about the girls’ journey with such expression, no? “I want to…” She started and then stopped as if the words wouldn’t come out.

Alec shifted his focus entirely on her, mentally noting to check with Magnus if there was something going on, and smiled understandingly at the nervous looking enchanter. “You already did.” He reached out to stop her fretting hands, having already seen what she was trying to do. “I should be the one thanking you for accepting to go on this journey in my place.”

Lily shook her head immediately. “It’s an honor.” She said, shocking the prince. “Truly, it is.” She added, offering a soft and kind smile, one Alec realized she only offered to people she considered them close.

He felt a rush of pride which was aimed at Lily and himself as well. He hadn’t expected to find love and friendship in a place such as tortured as Magnifia was. “If I had knights, you’d be my first.” He said with a low pitched voice, his blue eyes sparkling with moisture and Lily gave a small chuckle.

“A female enchanter to be a knight?” She looked at him with a fond expression, but also one which said she thought him a bit crazy to think of this possibility.

“Gender has nothing to do with knightship. And neither does your race. It’s your heart and your bravery that makes you a knight, Lily.”

“You should listen to him. He was a prince with knights under his command.” Simon’s light voice could be heard from Lily’s back and both looked at him startled. Lily pulled her hands away from Alec’s grasp, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Coming from you, that’s grand.” Alec commented slightly teasing to which Simon scoffed as he crossed his arms, assuming a similar posture as Lily’s. Alec wondered if either one of them realized just how much alike they were. He wasn’t sure if it was because both of them were enchanters or because they came from a place where being an enchanter meant being the bad guy, the one unworthy of love and care.

“Is Maia set?” Lily asked, glancing at where Cat and Maia were discussing with serious expressions. Maia was the healer of them two and she received the charms of protection and the portal stones. Lily herself was going to be the fighter using the charms of defensive and offensive and her own skills as an enchanter.

Simon looked behind as well and nodded. “Cat is giving her the last instructions. You two should be ready to go in a few minutes.” He then added, his brown gaze returning to meet hers. There seemed to be a muted conversation going on between them, but Alec did not inquire anything as probably Simon understood her the most.

“You said Magnifia was going to give them her blessing?” Simon turned to Alec who looked at him momentarily confused before nodding.

“Yes, she said she will be here before they depart.”

“A date with Magnifia. How things have changed.” Simon couldn’t help but comment, an apparent dry humour behind it.

Alec didn’t get to say anything else as the rush of magic hit them all warm and cold in the same time, bringing Tessa to them all wrapped in a deep velvety dress, her shoulders and arms covered in spider webs. She materialized besides Alec who startled for a moment at her soft touch to his shoulder.

“And things will continue to change, Simon Belcourt.” Tessa smiled at him indulgently, like a mother would to her child.

“It’s Lewis.” Simon corrected her through gritted teeth, but Tessa merely shrugged.

“You can’t change your roots.” She said before turning her attention to Lily who was gazing at her with her mouth slightly agape. It was the second time seeing her, but it was a nonetheless spectular appearance. “She has a fierce soul, but her mind is clouded by her raging past.” Tessa tilted her head sideways as her grey eyes scanned Lily from head to toes. The enchanter’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

“Tessa.” Alec turned to her, his blue eyes displeased with her words. “Now it’s not the time.” He added as he didn’t want her to go through his friends’ pasts and make them feel uncomfortable.

“Oh?” She looked at him with ancient amusement. “Time is of irrelevance where these two girls are going. Might as well call them out on what they truly are.”

“And which is what?” Magnus’ voice was heard from Alec’s left, warm and soft as always, but this time it carried a tinge of steel to it. He had left Ragnor the moment Tessa appeared, fear firmly lodged in his chest. If there was someone who could know what he had decided, then it was Tessa and he hadn’t discussed it yet with Alec. And since Tessa was as tactful as nice, he didn’t want her to accidentally tell everyone, including his lover.

Tessa’s grey eyes lighted up at the sight of her King and it carried the knowledge and weight of his decision. “My liege. You have finally succumbed.”

Confusion appeared on Alec’s face at her words, but Magnus’ blank expression scared him the most. He feared that this had something to do with Magnus’ weird behavior. He looked from her to Magnus and asked urgently – “Tessa, what are you talking about?”

Her heavy gaze settled on him and for a moment, a deep sorrow flooded him. For a few moments no one said anything and Tessa kept watching him before wordlessly before she turned abruptly to Maia who joined the little party together with Catarina.

“The healer. The beacon of light for the fighter, the voice of reason. But you’re no innocent, are you?” She scanned Maia just like she did with Lily, her words falling like knives on them.

Before any of the girls said, Tessa continued – “But you two are strong and this is what you’ll need for this journey. Speak to no one of what you’re looking as no magic will be able to protect you from what will come.”

“But you said you will give them protection.” Simon interfered and Tessa shifted her grey eyes on him, a ghostly smile appearing on her lips.

“My magic is the same as theirs.” She replied simply, with no emotion. “I am made of them and you cannot use this magic against them.”

Alec looked at her with a thoughtful expression. “You are created of them, but you are fueled by this land’s emotions. Your magic should work against them.” He said, drawing her attention. He felt the warm tendrils of magic wrap around him, surprising him. It felt like Tessa was cuddling against him, like a cat searching for affection.

“You are wise, despite your age.” She said with a radiant smile, making her look human for once. “It is true what you say, but my magic is tied to Magnifia. The more they go away, the less I can help them. So they needn’t rely on my magic protections unless necessary. That’s why this adventure of yours must be kept a secret. They mustn’t hear of your search.”

She paused as everyone listened raptly and understood who they were – the Greater Gods. Then, with a grand motion of her hand, she fashioned a long, glittering sword out of thin air. Its handle was covered in a pure white cloth while the blade was deep black with shimmering patterns of stars over its blade.

Barely moving, Tessa stood in front of Lily and handed her the sword much to the enchanter’s surprise – “This is Phaesphoros, the sword of magic. It will cut down your enemies of another nature other than human. It will protect you against many of the obstacles you will encounter on your journey.”

Lily took her with an expression of awe and nodded her head in gratitude, words failing her. To everyone’s surprise, Tessa simply smiled in acceptance before moving onto Maia who seemed rather nervous. She was no good with swords and she really hoped Magnifia wouldn’t give her one.

“Oh, sweet child of mine. I will not bestow you with something you cannot handle.” Tessa sounded amused, startling Maia, her eyes going wide. But the magic itself said no more and moved her hand in a small, round motion and suddenly in the palm of her hand stood a compass.

It had a dusty look to it, like someone had stored it away and had taken it out just now. But everyone could feel the ancient power emanating from it, a warm and yet perilous magic.

“Should you lose sight of your journey, this compass will take you on the right path.” Tessa spoke as she offered it to Maia who took it with tender hands. “Open it.” Tessa added and for a moment the warlock looked confused as there seemed to be no lock or clasp to take off the coppery cover.

But Tessa smiled mysteriously and Maia understood – it was a magical compass so only magic could open it. With a gentle touch, raw purple magic burst from Maia’s fingertips and disappeared along the dusty lines of the compass’ metallic body.

With a small pop, the cover lifted and revealed not the cardinal points but the objects they were supposed to find. They rotated around on a starry wallpaper and for a moment Maia believed those stars twinkled just like the ones on Lily’s sword did.

“They are an item.” Tessa seemed to have heard her unspoken question. “If separated, just let the compass guide you back to your lost one.” Lily and Maia looked at each other and shared a shy smile. One could see it was saying _I am never leaving your side_.

“Tessa, can they lose the sword or compass?” Alec asked and the magic turned towards him with beautiful grey eyes.

“No. They have to be given. If anyone tries to steal either one of them, they will find themselves unable to.” Alec nodded in understanding while Maia and Lily felt like they’ve been given precious gifts they had now to protect.

“Now,” Tessa started and moved away from the girls’ side, standing apart from them, “are you ready to start this adventure?”

The girls exchanged a glance before nodding in confidence. Tessa pulled away from their circle and the air shimmered around her as she lifted her hand to her left. Pure white magic blasted from her palm and stopped a few meters away from her before forming into oval portal, the whiteness of it blinding.

“This portal will take you to the nearest island.” She said and everyone shared a worried glance at the girls’ attires. Tessa smiled amusedly. “The portal will dress them properly. I’m not sending my children into the cold land dressed in moleskin and silk shirts.” She continued to everyone’s surprise.

Alec broke away from the group and went to Tessa, stopping in front of her, his blue eyes filled with gratitude and questions. “Thank you. It means a lot.” He said solemnly and the magic itself bowed her head to him in acceptance.

“I know.” She whispered for him and her voice seemed to be longing, nostalgic same as her gaze towards him. Alec wondered why.

“Alexander.” Magnus called him out and he turned to his lover, his confused expression turning into a caring one as he gazed at the warlock. He missed the dark worry that appeared in his eyes as he looked at Tessa one more time before going to the warlock’s side.

“It’s time.” Tessa announced the girls who stood taller despite the shadowy fear that haunted their confidence.

Lily looked at Alec who nodded at her in return, trust and care open in his eyes and expression. She gave him a reckless grin before she strapped the sword to her back and headed towards the white portal. Maia lingered one moment behind to hug Catarina and threw a shy smile at Alec and Magnus.

“Let’s see each other safe and well soon.” She said and Alec felt his throat constrict as he nodded in agreement.

“Be careful.” He waved the girls as they glanced at him, fearful yet bright smiles as their hands entwined and together they stepped inside the white portal and vanished from their sight.

Quietness settled all around them and the uneasy feeling that they might’ve just sent them to a certain death nested in all of their hearts. They’ve given potions, magic charms and objects to Lily and Maia in hope they would protect them should there be a need. Although Alec hoped there would be no use of either.

He looked where Tessa stood, but she was no longer there. His uneasiness multiplied as he recalled Tessa’s strange way of addressing to Magnus, of the sorrow she had let him feel and of her newly found kindness towards him. It all felt like a message to him, but one only he could decipher.

His hand found Magnus’ and he looked at the warlock, once more noticing the signs of fatigue and worry on his beautiful face. “Are you alright?” He asked, drawing his attention. The eyes shimmered behind the glamour and Alec realized that his make-up wasn’t that on point as it used to be.

“Yes.” Magnus smiled at him, but it was a tired one. “I just didn’t sleep very well last night.”

“Did something happen?” Alec asked quietly as they started heading towards the villa.

Magnus was quiet for a few moments, making the prince wonder what could have happened in just one night. Did Tessa do something? Did the griffins ask for something in return? Did anyone on this island asked Magnus to do something or threatened the feeble peace in this land? There were so many possibilities as to why was Magnus suddenly quiet that Alec felt like he was going crazy.

“Not really.” He finally replied and instead of easing Alec’s heart, made him feel more anxious.

“Magnus,” He stopped the warlock on the path and waited for the others to be further away from them before he could focus entirely on his lover, “you know you can trust me and you can talk to me about everything, no?” He looked at Magnus, his eyes filled with concern and love.

A sigh left Magnus’ lips as he lowered his head in apparent defeat. “I will tell you, Alexander.” He spoke softly and glanced at his lover who watched him expectantly. “But can you give me some time first? This is not something I have come to terms yet or at least, entirely. And it might change your opinion of me and I need to be prepared for that as well.”

Alec frowned and he found himself gripped Magnus’ hands as he sought his gaze. “Nothing you can do will change my opinion of you. Or my feelings for you.” He spoke hard and determined, not wanting Magnus to feel that he was hesitating or he was just saying this for the sake of it. “I left behind my family to come with you.” He continued and saw how Magnus cringed at his words, so he pushed further – “I wouldn’t have done so if I didn’t know what sort of person you were.”

 _And I wish I could stay the same person you see me_ – Magnus thought as he looked at Alec, at his earnest blue eyes, at his guileless expression and he could only think that he had dragged him in a world where power tainted even the purest. And he would protect Alec, no matter what, he would take on all the dirt if it meant that Alec never got to see the ugly parts of him or his world.

“Thank you, Alexander.” He said and leaned in to press a soft kiss on his lover’s lips.

“Anytime.” Alec replied, the ball of concern and fear for Magnus easing up just a little. “I will wait for you to tell me the whole story that got you like this.” He then added, not wanting to sound pressuring but neither forgetting.

Magnus squeezed his hands as he nodded feebly.

 

**~~~**

 

“Are you truly going to kill Camille?”

Magnus looked at Ragnor with heavy eyes as he nodded once.

“You know that’s going to cause a rupture in the power schematics of Magnifia, no?” The green warlock continued, his voice grave and worried.

“Yes. It is not a decision I’ve come to take easily.” Magnus replied, his eyes lowering in visible shame. After he and Alec had reached the villa, Magnus had excused himself to a private conversation with Ragnor as the warlock couldn’t stop looking anxiously at him.

“One night.” Ragnor couldn’t keep the mockery away as he crossed his arms at his chest. “In one night you decided that the wise thing to do was to destabilize Magnifia.”

Magnus growled low as he glared at Ragnor. “You should know Camille by now. Do you think she gave me a longer deadline? It’s either her or Alec.” He snapped at the other one, his hands gripping the rest arms of the armchair he was sitting on.

Ragnor kept quiet for a few moments before he started pacing around the room. “How can we trust that what she says it’s true?” He said, glancing at Magnus as he started checking the library of the office room they were in. “Maybe I can find something and maybe we can prevent it…”

“There’s none.” Magnus replied dryly. “I took on a magical debt and you know the repercussions of breaking this kind of debt.” He continued while Ragnor sighed deeply.

“I knew you were doing a stupid thing…” He muttered and Magnus let it slide by. There was no use to cry over spilt milk.

“And she holds the power to break the seals over Isabelle and Max.” Magnus added, looking every bit of bitter and useless as he felt. “If I don’t give her my kingdom –”

“And yourself.” Ragnor piped in to which Magnus scowled displeased.

“And myself, she will break those seals and I also suffer the consequences from a magical debt.”

Both men fell silent as they realized there was truly no way out of this – unless they found some miracle to keep a seal intact in order not to harm someone emotionally and mentally.

“You said Clary’s mother is a Greater God, no?” Ragnor suddenly asked and Magnus looked at him confused.

“Yes…”

“Ask Clary to talk with her mother. She should be able to stop Camille from ruining Alec’s family.”

Magnus’ eyes widened. “Yes, that’s a brilliant idea!” He stood up, looking livelier than ever. “Jocelyn should be able to save the Lightwoods. She went through so much for them back in the past, surely she would want to help them again.”

Ragnor nodded in agreement. It wasn’t their best plan, but it was one at the very least. “And I think it’d be best to tell Alec as well.”

The king looked at Ragnor and he gulped. “Yes, I will once I return from Clary.” He took a stone from one of the jars on the display and cracked it open to form a portal. “Thank you, Ragnor.” He said gratefully, smiling happily before vanishing into the portal.

Left alone, Ragnor pinched the base of his nose in a sign of exhaustion. He just hoped that a Greater God would listen to Magnus’ request.

Meanwhile, the portal opened in front of the Glass City, carrying Magnus’ hopes with it. The warlock stepped outside of it and took a deep breath of the midafternoon air. The gardens were still as beautiful and tended as ever, but for the first time, the Glass City was completely opaque.

He had visited Clary ever since he had discovered her behind those walls and each time, there would a wall turn transparent at his appearance and Clary would soon show, wearing her sad smile as she usually did. But now, the walls weren’t changing their consistence in any way and Magnus felt his heart twist in worry.

Nevertheless, he wasn’t going to give up, so he walked up to the walls and spread his palms on their cool surface, sensing the magic burn brightly underneath. “Clary.” He whispered as he closed his eyes, pushing his magic against the walls. “I need to talk with you. _Please_ , Clary.” He spoke a little bit louder, but to no avail and his palms were starting to hurt.

The magic surrounding the prison was much more powerful than his own and Magnus could only step back before he burned his hands entirely. With a groan of angry uselessness feel, he stared at the opaque walls, the reality sinking into him with sharp teeth.

Clary wasn’t going to help him because the Glass City wouldn’t allow it. And this only made him think that his fate was indeed to choose between having Camille as a Consort or kill her.

“Magnus, my King.” A leery, feminine voice could be heard and with the most dreadful emotions, Magnus turned to Camille, feeling as if the thought of her had conjured her.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, staring at her with a cold gaze.

“Would’ve joined you sooner, but the griffins were being stuck up as always.” She said with a complaining tone, sashaying her way to him, dressed in a midnight blue dress which made a powerful contrast with her fair skin and blonde hair.

“Not everyone is allowed in these gardens.”

“I’m not everyone.” Camille corrected him with a perfect smile. “You’re probably wondering why am I here.” She continued, not letting Magnus have the chance to contradict her again. “I want an answer.”

“We discussed the deal yesterday!” Magnus replied outraged by her audacity, not that he should be surprised by this anymore.

“I’m not a patient woman.” Camille waived her hand in the air, clearly dismissing his outrage at her quick call on the deal.

“This is not an easy decision, Camille.” He ground his teeth, glaring at her viciously. “I need to talk to Alec first.”

Camille smiled coyly. “So I take that’s a yes, my king?” She purred out, her green eyes sparkling with victory.

However, Magnus said nothing as he slowly came to realize something – he was alone with Camille, in a neutral territory with no witnesses. No one would come to her aid should she ask for help. It was the perfect opportunity to get rid of her and their deal. The perfect timing to put an end to this situation, no matter what it would mean to Magnifia.

The real question was – could he return to Alec with bloody hands?

His cat eyes glowed and Camille stopped her advance towards him.

 

**~~~**

 

Alec sighed as he entered their bedroom, not finding Magnus returned. He and Ragnor had closed themselves off in Magnus’ office and haven’t come out for at least one hour. And when he had seen Ragnor, he had told him that Magnus had left to take care of some business and he shouldn’t be long. But it was another hour passed and Magnus was still not back.

He was getting worried about him – their last discussion had left him more rattled than his tired and withdrawn self. What could make Magnus believe that Alec would ever change his view of him? What had happened that made him look so torn and guilty?

The more he thought about it, the more worried he grew. He needed Magnus to come back and talk properly; if there was anything Alec could do, Magnus needed to know that – he was there for him no matter what.

“Alec.”

The familiar voice startled him as he whirled around to stare at the sudden apparition in the middle of the room.

“Mother?”

Maryse smiled at him, but it was strained. “I see you’re well.” She said and Alec nodded by default, not believing that Maryse was here.

“Are you really here…?” He couldn’t help but ask and she lowered her head down, her hands wringing. She carried the same anguished expression as Magnus did this morning. “You’re using Izzy’s…” He answered his own question and Maryse nodded, but didn’t lift her head. “What happened?” His tone was urgent and harsh. “Is everyone okay?”

A sob left Maryse’s lips as she shook her head and Alec felt like he had been succumbed into a barrel full of icy water. “Is it Max?” He asked with a small, numb voice and Maryse finally lifted her head, her blue eyes shining with tears.

“Y-you know?” She asked fearfully and Alec nodded.

“My seal had to be broken.” He offered a reply, but his whole body was gone cold and his heart was beating faster the moment Maryse closed her eyes as if in pain because of his words.

“So that’s why.” She spoke softly, her hand going to her chest, tight in a fist.

“Why what?”

Maryse kept quiet for a few moments before she opened her eyes and looked at him. “It’s not your fault, honey.” She started, confirming Alec’s worse fears. “We didn’t know what was happening or how we could help him…”

“Is Max…?”

She shook her head. “He fell ill. He’s not waking up.”

“Greaters, this is not happening.” Alec put a hand on his bedpost, shakily holding himself. “He needs magic.” He spoke almost for himself, but loud enough for Maryse to hear. “If we can get magic to him, he might wake up.”

Maryse gulped as she approached him, wanting to put her hand tenderly over his shoulder, but passing through him like she wasn’t even there. She hid her momentary surprise away. “Idris is without magic, Alec. It would die eventually.” She said softly, her voice pained, but resigned. Both of them were aware what she wasn’t saying out loud – Max will die in the end.

“No.” Alec stood up and looked at her defiantly. “I won’t let Max die. Not because of me.”

Maryse’s eyes filled with tears again as she bit down her lower lip. “It’s not your fault, my dear boy. When we got Max back, it was a miracle of magic. We knew in our hearts that this moment would come one day. We might not remember much about magic, but it’s never everlasting.”

“How can you be so calm about it?!” Alec raised his voice, shaking all over.

“I’m not calm.” Maryse stood stiffer, her hands coiled into fists at her sides. “But it will do us no good if we both lose our heads.”

“So,” Alec paused and pushed down the lump stuck in his throat, “are you saying we shouldn’t fight for Max’s life?”

She shook her head. “If you can help, _please_ , help him.” She gave a trembling sob. “Just don’t give me false hope.”

Alec felt like he had just been slapped. He hadn’t considered his mother’s feelings or how she might feel over losing Max. It spoke tons that she was the one bringing him this news and not Isabelle. His mother had always been the strong pillar of their family, never yielding, always there to protect them. And she was now holding strong for his sake, because she knew Alec would blame himself for his brother’s situation.

“I’m coming home.” He announced and Maryse looked at him with teary eyes.

“But what about Magnus?”

“He’ll understand.” Alec said, not doubting this even for a moment. “Tell Max to hang on. I’ll bring magic or something to heal him.”

Maryse stared at him for a few more moments, her expression indecipherable, before nodding in agreement. “Just hurry. We don’t know…” She added, hiding her face away and Alec wanted to hug her tightly.

“I’ll be there by tomorrow.”

 

**~~~**

 

“You want to kill me.”

Magnus didn’t say anything as he advanced on Camille who, for once, looked afraid of him. But it was a fleeting fear because she quickly assumed a fighting stance, her green eyes devoid of emotions.

“I thought you a man of honor, but I guess even the good apples can get rotten.” She gave a derisive laugh which was cut short the moment Magnus’ warm magic sliced through the air, aiming at her. She deflected it barely, the lash of magic having been more than Magnus had let shown in their past encounters.

Her face turned livid as she conjured a magic shield, holding her hand out in front of her. “You can’t kill me, Magnus. It’d be a stupid thing to do, Magnifia will suffer for this.”

But the warlock seemed to have turned deaf to her words as he wore a blank expression and lifted his hand again, the sound of whipping cracking through the air, coming down on Camille’s magic field. Her hand shook and hurt in the same time because of the force of it. Magnus wasn’t holding back.

“If you kill me, the seals will unravel!” She screamed at him, looking angry and panicked in the same time.

For a moment, Magnus stopped and seemed to assess her words, but he saw her try to flee, he knocked the stones out of her hand, the burn of magic leaving a searing wound on it. “You should have known better, Camille.” He finally spoke, his cat eyes shining brightly despite the daylight. “I’d choose Alexander a thousand times over you.”

Camille looked trapped and forgetting about her safety, turned away to ran. Magnus’ magic tripped her, sending her to the ground with a painful thud. She twisted around to watch the warlock who was going to kill her. “So you don’t care about those seals?” She lifted her chin defiantly, deciding that she will never beg for her life.

“You lie.” Magnus dismissed her words with a harsh tone. “Because I will absorb your magic and once that happens, those seals will stay intact for the rest of their lives.”

A crude smile appeared on her face, confusing Magnus. “Oh, I wonder.” She saw Magnus hold back from asking what did she mean, so she continued with a sweet voice – “Maybe I put a trigger in it in the event my safety is compromised.”

“You’re bluffing.”

“Am I?” She pushed up slowly, resting her body’s weight on her arms. “Did I ever seem like the kind of woman who doesn’t create herself a safety net should she fall?”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed as he looked at her. “Those are the words of a dying person. You know you can’t get away from me.”

“Then why haven’t you killed me yet?”

The question broke into an echo inside his mind and Magnus realized he couldn’t put in danger Alec’s family. Then what was his choice? If he couldn’t kill Camille, he still had a debt to her and if he chose to ignore it, then magic will ask for its price and no one could say for sure what that would be. It could be either his most prized possession or his most loved person. It could be his very own magic and he couldn’t do a thing to stop it and he’d only give Camille more power.

But accepting her as a Consort was pretty much the same thing. And he couldn’t let Alec live here if this happened.

That was when he felt it – the agonizing pain, the deep guilt and shame which weren’t his own. He looked in the direction of his villa and whispered – “Alexander.” Because it was his emotions, his feelings which coursed through Magnus right now at such a depth and speed that he felt sick. What has happened to make Alec feel this way?

The soft chuckle of Camille made him look her way, eyes widening in realization. “You.” He gritted out and was about to lash into her with magic until nothing was left.

But she opened her mouth and her words rendered him useless – “Safety net, Magnus. You are too weak when you love.”

“What did you do?”

“Why don’t you go and find out?”

 

**~~~**

 

“Simon!” Alec’s voice was panicked and urgent which made the enchanter look at him in surprise when he entered the room.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, noticing the frantic look of the prince.

“I need to go back to Idris.” Alec announced, wringing his hands nervously.

A frown appeared on Simon’s face. “Why?”

“Max… he’s unwell. It’s because of the seal.” He explained, but he felt like it was a stranger who was using his words, not him. He just couldn’t get past the idea that he had hurt his baby brother for the sake of his own happiness. He had risked it all just to be with the man who had made him feel something for the very first time.

“That can’t be.” Simon replied, the feeling of dread slowly easing through his heart as well. “If he’s unwell, then Isabelle would be affected too.”

Alec felt his pain double. He had forgotten about Isabelle and how she would react to such a painful truth. “I…I didn’t think about her. But now it all makes sense.”

“What makes sense?!”

“Why my mother came to visit me instead of Izzy.”

Simon paled, this couldn’t be happening to him a second time. He had lost Raphael because of Camille, he wasn’t going to lose Isabelle too because of the same bitch. “Let’s calm down, Alec.” He said, though he felt nowhere like calm.

Alec let out a dry laugh. “My siblings are probably in a coma because of me and you want me to calm down?” He asked, his voice dripping with depreciative sarcasm.

“I want you to be logical about this! We can’t just portal to Idris, there are too many things to consider.”

“Like what?! My family is in danger because I chose to come a goddamn magical island in search of the adventure and love!” He started, his pain showing clearly through his words. “I let myself be seduced by the idea of being here, of being with Magnus and look where everything led to! I’m trapped here with no possibility to help my family I helped bring down…” He paused, huffing hard, but as he looked at Simon he realized that the enchanter wasn’t looking at him at all, but at something behind him.

With a dreadful emotion, he turned to see Magnus stand in the doorway, watching him with a blank expression.

“Magnus.” The word rushed out of him and he felt ashamed for what he had said earlier. “I-I…”

The warlock lifted his hand, not saying anything. “Tell me what happened.” He asked in a calm, collected voice and Alec hated himself for being so loose mouthed.

“Mother visited me.” He started when he saw that Magnus was patiently waiting and not saying anything.

“How?”

“Using Isabelle’s locket.” Alec replied and Magnus nodded. “She told me that Max isn’t waking up.”

“Since when?” Magnus asked, but Alec shook his head in denial to knowing and the warlock sighed softly. “Simon, can you check on Isabelle?” He looked at the enchanter who nodded and closed his eyes, to reach out to his lover.

Moments passed while Alec’s eyes kept darting between Simon and Magnus, his shame and guilt intensifying. He needed to apologize to Magnus, he wasn’t blaming him for his decisions or for appearing in his life. And he truly hoped Magnus knew all this.

“No.” Simon replied, breaking any hope that there might’ve been left. “It’s like there a magic lock over her mind.”

Magnus closed his eyes in realization – Camille had really built her safety net. He clenched his fists and with a heavy heart, he looked at Alec. “I’ll arrange for a portal to Idris. Simon will accompany you.”

Alec startled in surprise. “Y-you’re not coming with me?”

Magnus’ features softened a little. “I have duties to my land. Simon is my regent, he can very well look after you and your family. Besides, I assume he needs to make sure Isabelle is alright.” He looked briefly at Simon who nodded in agreement and gratefulness.  “I need to start on the arrangements.” He said and turned away, ready to leave.

“Magnus.” Alec stopped him, the warlock turning to look at him with an indecipherable expression. “I’m sorry.”

A sad smile appeared on Magnus’ face as he lifted his hand and patted his chest, where his beating heart was. “I know.”

The sound of his footsteps echoed in Alec’s ears as Magnus left. He could only think that this was wrong – he shouldn’t leave.

 

**~~~**

 

Later that day, Alec, Simon and Catarina were gathered in the common room, the atmosphere oppressing and tensed. Simon had gathered all possible supplies and books on magic to help the other Lightwoods, Catarina offering her own knowledge on the broken seals.

Alec hadn’t participated in their discussion, feeling numb. He tried to keep his thoughts away, but to no avail and now, knowing he had hurt Magnus through his thoughtless words only made him think that he shouldn’t leave. But this was Max who needed his help, it was his little brother who he had doomed because of his selfishness.

These thoughts kept circling him, making his head ache and feel more miserable by the second. In the end, he stood up and excused himself out of the room, out of the house. Soon, he found himself standing on the beach, watching the twilight settle in over Magnifia.

He promised his mother he’d be in Idris by tomorrow, but he had forgotten how time passed in Magnifia – will tomorrow here be tomorrow there? He didn’t know and time was truly of essence. If he could only talk with Magnus, but he didn’t know where he went or what sort of arrangements needed to be done. Last time he got to Magnifia it had been by boat and carried by gargoyles, will it be the same situation? But Tessa had sent the girls away through a portal.

God, Maia and Lily. He was going to leave and he wasn’t sure just how long this would take. They knew nothing of this, of his imminent leave.

Alec let himself slid on the sand, letting the sadness and anguish wash over him just like the waves did over the magical land of Magnifia. He had never asked for more, but now… he needed Magnus. He didn’t want to leave him, but he couldn’t abandon Max or Izzy either. This was not an easy decision, it tore through him like scissors through paper.

“Alexander.”

He turned to see Magnus stand a few steps away from him, dressed in velvety pants matched with a pure white silk chemise. His neck was devoid of accessories and so was his face and hair which hung around his head in ruffled locks. The only sparkle on him was his cat eyes which shone brighter than the sun setting down.

“Magnus.” He whispered and stood up, wondering if more than mere moments had passed since he had been outside. Probably it has, losing oneself in thoughts always made time fly faster. “I’m sorry.” He spoke earnestly, honestly wanting the other one to understand that he hadn’t meant the way it probably sounded.

“I know.” Magnus walked towards him and Alec noticed he was barefoot. His appearance was so different, it was like he was seeing Magnus from behind his deepest layers. “I don’t blame you for feeling the way you do.” He added as he stopped in front of him, the tiredness clearer on his young face. “I’m sorry as well.” Magnus lifted a hand and caressed Alec’s face.

“What for?” The prince whispered, keeping his blue eyes on the cat ones.

“I should’ve protected you better.” Magnus replied, his own guilt matching Alec’s.

“Magnus,” Alec started and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together, “I’m not a damsel to always be protected. I was not blind when I chose to follow you.”

“But you were.” Magnus pressed the words out, his expression showing just how much it pained him. “Had you known about the seals, you wouldn’t have left.”

Alec smiled sadly. “I’m not so sure about this.” He looked at Magnus with the same guilt the latter carried in his heart. “You’ve had me from the first hello.”

“Did I?” Magnus asked, a slight amusement caressing his words.

“Oh, yes.” Alec nodded and he looked down at their holding hands. “Besides, Clary saw you in my future as a significant part.” He continued, lifting his head to meet the other one’s gaze. “I’m pretty much sure we would have ended up together no matter what.”

“I love you, Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus said, choking just a little on the words, emotion tight in his throat. “I will always will.” He added, bringing a smile and a tear in both their hearts.

For some reason, Alec felt this was a forever goodbye.

“Tell me again when I come back.” He found himself saying, tugging on Magnus’ hand and bringing him closer to him, their bodies leaning into each other. “Tell me then just how much you love me.” He added, their heads close, their breaths entwined.

“Alexander.”

“Promise me, Magnus.”

The warlock gulped down the lump lodged in his throat as he stared in Alec’s blue, honest eyes. He was going to lie to him, but this was for his own good. It was in order to protect him. “I promise.”

Alec will be fine without him, Magnus thought as their lips met and his heart realized just how empty his life will be now without Alec.

 

**~~~**

 

Magnus and Alec returned to the villa when the moon was out and about and their friends were waiting for them anxiously. Although Ragnor’s expression seemed to be one of annoyance as if Alec’s leave was bringing him a personal offense – or maybe it was Simon’s leave.

“It’s best if we leave tonight.” Simon said to them and while neither was surprised, the enchanter continued – “We don’t know how much time has passed since you talked with your mother, so it’s best if we don’t waste time.”

“Agreed.” Magnus replied before Alec, drawing surprise from the prince. He knew Magnus wanted the best for him and his family, but maybe he had hoped that he would want to spend some more time together. “The portal is ready.” He added and this time Alec could not suppress his feeling of surprise entirely.

“How?”

Magnus looked guiltily at him. “I asked Tessa. Since this is Idris we’re talking about, it is much difficult to connect a portal from Magnifia to Idris.” He said and Alec wondered if his appearance had anything to do with this. “I needed her help to create a portal strong enough to bring you as closely as possible to Alicante.”

“We could have gone by boat.” Alec protested, looking at Simon who wore a peculiar expression on his face.

“It would have taken you too much to get there.” Magnus argued back, shaking his head at the idea. “And it doesn’t matter now. The portal is ready, you can leave as soon as possible.”

A childish voice whispered in Alec’s head – _this bad you want me gone?_ – but he knew he would be unreasonable if he paid attention to it because Magnus only wanted his wellbeing. However, he couldn’t bring himself to say _thank you_ now.

“Simon, I’ve also got your dirt.” Magnus said jokingly, sensing that everyone was too brooding and Ragnor wasn’t helping with the way he was glaring at him. With a swift wave of the hand, he produced a small bottle filled with magical land which will help Simon to work his magic in Idris.

The enchanter nodded and took the bottle, pocketing it. “Thanks, Magnus.”

The warlock smiled at him before he turned to Alec who seemed intent on sulking just a little. “Alexander.” He called his name and the prince looked at him reluctantly. “Be careful, okay?” He pressed a kiss on the other one’s forehead.

“I’ll see you soon.” Alec spoke with a tight voice, his hands gripping Magnus’ waist. “I’m coming back to you.”

Magnus nodded as he closed his eyes, perhaps a sign of agreeing before hugging tight his lover. “Simon, take care of everyone.” He looked over at the enchanter who nodded with a solemn expression.

No one said anything for a few more moments, aware that there were no words to describe this leave. Especially Magnus who knew what will follow once Alec and Simon got away from Magnifia. But it was the best way to protect not only Alec, but Simon as well. When he had gone to Tessa, he had seen her fury and pain all of it under a cool and stony expression, but then her magic had whipped into him, stripping him of his power momentarily to pour it in the making of the portal.

It had been the first time to see Magnifia weep for the loss of a Consort.

“We should go.” Simon broke through everyone’s thoughts and Alec simply held a few seconds more onto Magnus before letting him go.

Magnus moved his hand again, the blue magic conjuring a satchel filled with Alec’s belongings. “Just the necessary.” He said as he handed it to the prince who wanted nothing more but to leave it there. He was coming back, he didn’t need it. But Magnus’ expression stopped him and he took the satchel with a small nod.

A smile ghosted on Magnus’ mouth before he moved slightly farther away from everyone to create the portal. The magic came tumbling out of him, not blue, but white, same as Tessa’s, and it poured out in the form of a shimmering portal. Unlike Tessa, he kept sustaining it, feeding it with magic.

Simon looked impressed at the strength of the magic displayed, but Alec saw only Magnus – the strain it took on him, the pain which seemed to clash with his in their emotional bond. There was something wrong and he couldn’t figure it out what. All of his instincts told him not to leave Magnus, but his reason told him that Max needed him, his family needed him.

“Alec. Let’s go.” Simon put a hand over his shoulder, startling him out of his reverie. The prince looked at the enchanter and nodded numbly.

The two of the headed for the portal while Ragnor and Catarina watched from the sides. Alec looked at Magnus, his cat eyes shining with effort and emotions as they followed Alec. On an impulse, the prince broke away from Simon and rushed at Magnus, kissing him needy and desperate.

Magnus felt Alec’s love for him, felt their hearts’ cries not to get separated, but there was nothing he could. And he had tried. He felt the magic respond to their emotions and the strain he had been feeling while holding the portal eased up, his free hand coming around Alec’s waist and keeping him close to his body.

“I don’t want to leave.” Alec murmured against his lips and Magnus believed him completely.

“Neither do I want you to leave.”

“But I have to.”

“You have to.”

The two men looked into each other’s eyes, feeling as if time stopped, reminding them that they should have more moments together, not just the few months they’ve gotten so far.

“I’ll miss you.”

“That goes without saying.”

Alec smiled tearfully and pushed away from Magnus’ arms, leaving him feeling empty.

“Go, Alexander.”

The prince said nothing as he stared one more time at Magnus before he truly turned away, grabbing Simon and both of them jumping in the portal, taking them away from Magnifia.

Magnus held the portal a few moments more before he gave out and the magic drained from him, making him kneel on the hard floor. Catarina was in flash move next to him, holding him gently and transferring some of the healing magic into him.

“He’ll be back, Magnus.” Catarina spoke softly and soothingly, but Magnus shook his head.

“He can never return, Cat.” He said, shocking her.

“What do you mean?”

“It means that I am now Magnifia’s Consort.” A chilly voice was heard from the doorway, three heads wiping in its direction. Camille stood tall and proud, a victorious smile dancing on her lips.

 

**~~~**

 

It was early morning when the portal carrying Alec and Simon opened and dumped them on Idris land. The two men stood up and looked around, taking in their surroundings.

“So…can you tell where we are?” Simon asked, glancing at Alec who seemed to be stunned into silence.

“Yeah.” Alec said after a few moments, a short sigh following immediately. “We’re on the outskirts of Alicante. If we follow this path,” and he pointed at a long winded road, “we should hit the main street and city center. From there, it’s another short walk to the castle.”

Simon whistled as he seemed to consider their situation. “Why don’t I try again with Isabelle?” He said and Alec looked at him curiously. “I’ve been discussing with Cat before we came here and we both reached the conclusion that Isabelle shouldn’t have a magic block on her. It’s just not adding to how the magic seals work.”

Alec frowned as he gave it a spin as well. “I didn’t have any block when my seal broke.”

“Exactly.” Simon grinned at him proudly. “Also, I have this weird sensation that there is something going on.”

“Same here.” Alec hurried to agree with him, his mind flying back to how conflicted Magnus had looked the whole day and how quickly they parted.

“So it’s settled.” The enchanter said as the prince nodded. “Keep guard.” He smiled at Alec before closing his eyes and reaching out to Isabelle.

The connection was instantaneous, that much that it shocked Simon. They were in the castle gardens and she was looking as lovely as ever, dressed in a night sleeping gown, probably the same she was sleeping in now in real life.

“Simon.” She smiled at him, her black eyes mirroring the emotions he felt swirling and feeding his magic. “It’s been a while.” She approached him, bare feet touching the grass and Simon couldn’t help thinking that he wished to be the very grass she walked upon.

“I’m sorry, things have…come up.” He apologized before taking her into his arms and kissing her long and needy.

She chuckled against his lips as she pulled away and gaze at him adoringly. “How’s my big brother doing?” She asked and Simon broke out of his reverie about seeing her again.

“Oh, that! Are you alright?” He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her overall, worry creasing his forehead.

Isabelle frowned in confusion. “Yeah, I’m alright. Why?”

Simon’s eyes narrowed as he stared at Isabelle. “Is Max alright?” He asked, feeling dread settle in his chest.

“Of course. He’s just nervous that the wedding is in a couple of weeks. You should see him, he’d be adorable if he wasn’t such an arse.” She laughed, unaware of Simon’s changing expression.

“Isabelle.” He cut through her enthusiasm with a serious tone, making her startle. “Send a carriage to the outskirts of Alicante. I and Alec are here.”

“What?”

“We just portaled from Magnifia and we’re a long way from the castle.” Simon said while inwardly cursing himself for not trusting his instincts and letting his better judgment be clouded by emotions. Something was happening in Magnifia and he needed to find out.

“But… why? How come?”

Simon looked at her and realized that he owned her an explanation. “We were told that you and Max are hurt, like _magically_ hurt so Alec and I came to help you.”

Isabelle’s eyebrows shot up in utter shock. “Who said this?”

“It’s better if we do this when we’re all together. But for now, keep it a secret.” He didn’t reply her question and seeing her starting to protest, he added – “Please, Isabelle. Just wait for us.”

She looked at him with a conflicted expression. “Alright. I’ll send a carriage right away.”

Simon smiled at her softly and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

“See you soon.”

Simon opened his eyes and saw Alec looking at him with worried eyes. “Well? You were gone a few minutes.”

“Isabelle’s fine.” He announced to Alec who breathed a relieved sigh. “And Max as well.”

Alec’s brain paused. “What? Is he recovered?”

“No.” Simon said through gritted teeth. “I think he never was hurt.” He continued, looking worried and angry in the same time. “And I think this was a ploy to get us outside of Magnifia.”

“Are you saying that Magnus is in danger?”

“I’m saying that the whole of Magnifia is in danger. Of what kind, I am not sure.” Simon paused as he looked behind him as if he could see past the plains and mountains and seas to where Magnifia was hidden. “But we will find out soon. Isabelle is sending a carriage.”

Alec nodded numbly, Magnus’ expression from the beach haunting him. He should have stayed.

 


	28. Hope dies last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is love's fuel as Alec and Magnus learn while they are separated from one another. But finding their way to each other proves to be longer than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2am here and I'm dead tired, but I just finished this chapter and I could not wait to share it with you all :")  
> Also, there will be 2 more chapters of this story and it will officially be over T^T ~~I cannot believe I'm saying this!! it makes me so sad!~~
> 
> Thank you to everyone who have left me kudos and comments, it is my fuel for writing even more enthusiastic than I do now! <33  
> So, please enjoy this chapter even if Malec are apart.
> 
> Going to sleep zzZZzz  
> Good night, shadowhunters!  
> xoxo

Isabelle watched the carriage pass through the gates and with her heart full of emotions, she ran out of the castle and down the stairs to meet her brother and lover. She wasn’t sure what brought them here, but she was happy to see them and whatever problem there might be, she would help them solve it. For now, she will allow herself to be just the tiniest bit of selfish and bask in the joy of seeing them in flesh and bones.

No sooner did the carriage stop and Alec got down that he was tackled by his sister, her happiness momentarily choking down his worry for Magnus who he left behind.

“Alec.” Her voice was tight with feelings and her embrace even tighter. “I’m happy to see you.” She pulled just the slightest to take a good look at him. “You look good, but sad.”

“As perceptive as always, little sister.” He kissed her forehead, happy to see her well and about.

“Isabelle.” Simon’s voice interrupted them and she slipped out of her brother’s arms to slide into her lover’s ones. “This feels good.” He muttered in her ear and she chuckled lowly as it was a secret between them.

“I still can’t believe I let you convince me into a long distance relationship.” She gave him a reproachful glance, but Simon simply grinned it away. “You cocky magical being.” She pouted at him, but Simon merely laughed at her ingenious way of cussing at him in a ladylike manner.

Alec looked at them and how smitten they seemed to be with one another, surprising him once more how he had missed this developing relationship between them. But knowing Simon, he would have wanted to keep Isabelle a secret based on his other relationship. Alec couldn’t blame him for wanting to protect her.

“Is Max around?” Alec interrupted their moment, needing to see his brother as well, to make sure everything was indeed a ploy to keep him away from Magnus and whatever seemed to be going on in Magnifia.

Isabelle looked at him with sudden worried eyes. “Yes, he’s with Lydia on a morning ride. He should be back in a few moments.” She said and Alec nodded, his heart definitely much more eased regarding his brother’s condition – if he was able to go horse riding, then he was in no imminent danger.

“What about our parents?”

“Still asleep, I think. You guys got here pretty early.” She gave a small yawn, reminding them that it was just an hour or two past dawn. “So, are you going to fill me in on what happened?” She then inquired, looking at both of them on turns.

Alec exchanged a look with Simon, having discussed on their way towards the castle – revealing the truth to Isabelle might affect the power of the seal and it might break it, taking her on a road of emotional and mental breakdown. They have both agreed that Alec had gotten through it also because he had been exposed to magic far more than Isabelle had been. So, any word to her about Max’s death would only make her suffer more.

“Mother contacted me saying that you and Max are magically injured. She made me believe that Max was almost dying and you…you were wounded as well.” Alec said and Isabelle’s frown deepened.

“But why would she say this? Magic’s not an issue in Idris, you should have known this, Alec.” She said thoughtfully, her eyebrows curved in a frown. “Besides, how did she contact you?”

Simon cleared his throat, drawing her attention. “We believe there was someone else using your mother as a decoy.”

“What for?” Isabelle asked in consternation.

“To get us away from Magnifia.” Alec replied, unconsciously clenching his fists.

“Who’d do that?”

Simon and Alec shared another knowing look before replying in the same time – “Camille.”

Isabelle’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Your mother?” She asked Simon and now it was Alec’s turn to be surprised. He hadn’t expected Simon to tell the truth to Isabelle about his origins.

“I prefer not to think of her like that, but yeah, that Camille.”

“So what are we going to do?” She asked them, looking ready for action.

“I’ll try to contact anyone from Magnifia to find out what is happening.” Simon spoke with a dark tone and Alec recalled his words on the way back to the castle – if Camille had indeed a hand in this, then she would have made sure that any outside help will be cut. And without an invitation, Simon could not return to Magnifia as they would not be going past the krakens and they had no power to create a portal to Magnifia.

“But why would mother get involved in this?” Isabelle asked again, not seeing why Maryse would involve in the political war of another island.

“Maybe she was tricked.” Alec said cryptically, but she got the definite impression that there was something more and she was being kept in the dark.

“Enchanters work like that, Isabelle. They confuse and make people do whatever they want.” Simon interfered and she gave him an odd look.

“Don’t stereotype. You’re not like them.” She stated, sending Simon into stunned silence. “But I’ll buy this for now, that Camille charmed our mother into bringing you here.” She continued, looking at Alec with a piercing gaze. “Because I know you’re hiding something more.”

Alec sighed at his sister’s stubbornness. “Let’s get inside and wait for Max and Lydia.” He turned on his heel and headed for the entrance of the castle.

Behind him, both Simon and Isabelle could see the slightly slumped form of his shoulders and they hold onto each other tighter. They didn’t want to know or be reminded of what it felt to lose someone you love.

 

**~~~**

 

Meanwhile, at Magnus’ villa, time seemed to have stilled with Camille’s appearance. The only shocked person was Catarina who looked at her with fire in her blue eyes.

“Magnus,” she gritted out, noticing her King wasn’t reacting, “she’s trespassing.”

Magnus couldn’t face Catarina, his eyes cast still in the direction where the portal had been. “She’s not.” He replied numbly, his answer being quickly followed by Camille’s fake chuckle.

“What do you mean?” Catarina asked, looking at him in horror.

“It means what it means.” Camille answered for him, haughtiness distinguishable in her tone. “No wonder you’re weak, Magnus. Surrounding yourself with such riffraff.” She added, her green eyes sweeping over Ragnor and Catarina.

“That’s enough, Camille.” Magnus finally turned to her, his cat eyes glowing with emotion. “You will not speak to my friends this way.”

The enchanter scoffed. “Friends? I thought they were servants.” She merely shrugged, unapologetic of her words and assumption.

Ragnor held Catarina before she launched herself at Camille, but it was a difficult thing to do, especially when all he wanted was to have the woman strangled until life bled out of her just like she did to Raphael.

“Don’t force my hand, Camille.” Magnus warned her, but this time he acted too – a wave of hot and slicing magic made a resonating sound as Magnus lifted his hand to strike. But it hit her magic wall instead of her face as he had intended. A frown appeared on his face seeing her triumphant expression.

“You hit me once, Magnus. I won’t let you do it twice.”

“I am still stronger than you.” He reminded her, but she seemed not to care.

“Not for long. That power you hold now...you will share it with me soon.”

“You wish, you scaling scum!” Catarina spat, her nails digging in Ragnor’s green arms.

Camille’s eyes glinted maliciously. “You haven’t told them, have you?” She preened, quickly noticing Magnus’ body stiffening.

Catarina narrowed her eyes, but didn’t ask _what_ , not planning on offering the bitch what she wanted.

“This one seems to know.” Camille continued, jerking her chin in Ragnor’s direction who refused to meet her gaze and simply stared through her. “But she doesn’t. And she’s your friend.” She looked at Magnus and seemed to be glowing with glee. “Tell me, Magnus, do you keep all your friends in the darkness like you did with this one?”

“Why are you here, Camille?” Magnus tried to change the subject, but she wasn’t having any of it, just like a shark she had found her pray and wasn’t going to let go of it until she ripped it to shreds.

“So...you didn’t tell her about me.” She made a deliberate pause and her eyes drifted languidly to Catarina. “About us.”

The blue warlock looked from her to Magnus who seemed to be ashamed. What had happened, she wondered, not wanting to let Camille’s words get to her, but finding it impossible to do so.

“Magnus and I are betrothed.” Camille spoke after an awkward pause, making Catarina hold on tighter to Ragnor. Hurt flashed in her eyes as she kept her gaze on Magnus.

The sound of heels approached her and Magnus and it wasn’t until Camille literally breathed in her face, did she look at her. “I will be your Consort.”

“That’s not possible.” Catarina voiced before she could stop herself. “You are unfit from every point of view.” A pause followed as she added with utter disgust – “ _Flawed_.”

Anger rose in Camille like a tidal wave, but Magnus wasn’t going to let her act on it. His hand held and tightened on Camille’s slender arm. “It’s best you leave.” He gritted the words out.

The enchanter glared at Catarina for a few longer moments before scoffing and pulling her arm from Magnus’ lock.

“Fine. I’ll be waiting for you, lover.” She twisted to him, a broad smile on her pink lips. She leaned in for a kiss but Magnus pulled away, his expression hardening. Camille laughed – “You know the sweetest emotions are during sex, no? But I’ll be a patient Consort and give you the time.”

Magnus’ lip curled up in a repulsed smirk. “Like you did with our debt?”

Camille shrugged elegantly. “That was business. This is pleasure.” She winked and before anyone said anything else, she left their company, her heels clicking away.

Awkward silence filled her absence and Magnus dreaded meeting his friends’ eyes. But Catarina wasn’t one to beat around the bushes so she asked bluntly – “What happened now, Magnus? Why is Camille self-proclaiming herself our Consort? What about Alec? Is this why you sent him away?”

Each question was like a knife to his chest, twisting and twisting to no end. “I had to.” He finally replied with a desolate tone.

“Had to?”

Magnus flinched at the steely tone of Cat. “Yes, otherwise I would have lost Alec forever.” He said with a long exhale. “It was not an easy decision, Cat. And I didn’t have much time either.”

“You could have told him, us.” She couldn’t help the reproach, feeling his suffering, but knowing what now will follow for all of them. For what she had said to Camille was true – she was no ruler, no eligible choice for Consort. She was a consumer, a power hungry enchanter and she will doom all of Magnifia with her greed. “We could have come up with a solution.”

Magnus looked at her and sighed. “I planned to tell Alec, to discuss with you all, but…”

“Max.” Ragnor finally broke his silence and Cat turned to him, the wheels turning and all pieces falling into place.

“So all this was planned by Camille in advance?” She asked in horror.

“I didn’t know she could hurt Max. I thought I had him protected.” Magnus said, sounding lost and without hope. Cat’s heart went out to him despite her earlier outburst. “I didn’t prevent anything. I just offered Camille the leverage she needed.”

Cat exchanged one meaningful look with Ragnor before they approached him. “You didn’t offer anything. It’s just she took advantage of your heart.” She said, her hand settling on his upper arm. “Love is a strength, but it can also be an weakness.”

Magnus smiled dryly. “This is the first time I’ve heard you talk like this about love.”

Catarina sighed. “I might be with my head in the books all the time, Magnus, but I am not blind.”

“Never said you were.” He replied, giving into his emotions and reaching out for her hand, squeezing it hard. “Anything but.”

Cat looked at him and wished for once that her books could come to their aid. But there was no fierce hero or heroine to come rescue their land. It was only them and the power of magic soon to be soiled by the hands of a murderer.

“Enough moping.” Ragnor broke them from their desolate moment and they looked at him in surprise. “I know you just lost your true Consort, but this land needs us. So we need to come up with a plan to thwart Camille’s reign and save Max.”

“We’ve been through this already.” Magnus replied tiredly, no hope or whatsoever in his voice.

“Yes, but you are a King above all.” Ragnor looked at him with a stern expression. “You sent Simon there to make sure that Max will be protected. Camille will not touch him as long as Simon is there.” He continued and Magnus got the feeling that he could see a tiny ray of sunshine through his dark world. “All we have to do is to find a way to clear that debt away and you’ll be free of Camille’s influence.”

“What about the Consort thing? She’ll want to do the coronation so there’s no doubt about her position.” Cat interfered, looking at Ragnor with a frown creasing her forehead.

But the green warlock had a mysterious smile. “I am the King and Consort’s advisor. I should know best how a coronation is done.” He replied with a sneaky expression. “She will simply have to wait until we figure it out how it should be done.”

Both Magnus and Cat looked in surprise at Ragnor and his simple, yet cunning plan. Perhaps there was hope after all and Magnus could find his way back to Alec.

“It’s not only enchanters who can trick people.” Ragnor seemed confident as he said it, but his next words reminded all of them the deepest wound in his heart – “I’d rather die than serve the person who killed my boy.”

 

**~~~**

 

Back in Idris, Alec was anxiously waiting for Max and Lydia to return from their horse riding. What Simon and Isabelle had told him had left him with a bitter taste. The only thing that stopped him to do everything in order to rush at Magnus’ side was his little brother and the need to clarify with his mother.

His parents were still asleep and despite wanting to go and wake them up to question Maryse, he held back, his grooming taking over him. Isabelle seemed happy to have them both over and he was also happy to see her, but he had hoped for better circumstances. Right now, something could happen to Magnus and Magnifia and he wasn’t there to help. Neither was Simon.

He glanced at the enchanter who, despite his smiles at Isabelle, had a frown creasing his forehead and any noise from outside seemed to draw his attention. Alec knew he was just as anxious to see Max and then get to the bottom of all this. They have left friends behind, they have left home when it needed them.

“I think that’s them.” Isabelle spoke, her worry clear in her voice. Both Alec and Simon stood up in the same time, their postures tense.

Shortly after Isabelle’s statement, they heard voices coming from outside the leisure room where they were and soon enough, the doors were opened and Max appeared with Lydia in tow, both of them rosy in cheeks and clearly in love.

Lydia was the first to notice them. “Alec!” She exclaimed and Max’s head whipped in their direction, surprise and confusion quickly being replaced by a joyous grin.

Letting go of his fiancée’s hand, he rushed at his older brother, taking him into a tight embrace, surprising himself. It surprised even Alec the powerful reaction from Max, but he welcomed it nonetheless. He had missed his siblings and knowing that at some point in his life he had actually lost Max, he could only hold on tighter on his brother.

“What are you doing here?” Max asked as soon as he pulled away, looking at Alec with such an open expression which made the latter wonder when had his brother changed so much. “Is Magnus here too?” He then looked past Alec at Simon and Isabelle.

The name of his lover hit Alec like a punch in the gut. Max was clearly more than fine, Isabelle was the same. His mother had indeed lied. To what means, he dreaded to find out, but it seemed like everything Simon predicted was slowly coming into shape. Someone had wanted them away from Magnifia, something was happening over there and Magnus was alone, without him.

“We just got here, an hour ago. Magnus isn’t here. Just me and Simon.” Alec replied, keeping away any of his inner thoughts or emotions.

“Oh.” Max seemed truly disappointed for a moment before he grinned at his older brother. “I am happy to see you. You look...more fulfilled.” He added, innuendo clear in his tone, making three people groan and Alec blush instantly.

His brother was still a pervert, Alec decided as he rolled his eyes and smacked his head playfully. “I’d say something, but there are ladies here.” He scolded Max who simply laughed before turning to Lydia and going to her side.

“She’s gotten used to this already. We can speak freely.” He said, his arm sneaking around her waist in a possessive manner.

Lydia swatted at his chest while wearing a soft smile on her face. “Don’t listen to him. He’s too spoiled.” She looked at Alec, happiness clear in her blue eyes.

“That he is.” Alec agreed readily, ignoring the offended gasp from Max. “How have you been, Lydia?” He then asked, though everyone knew it was mere politeness. She looked more radiant than ever.

“Very well, thank you.”

“She means to say that I’m awesome.”

Isabelle and Simon snickered while Alec shook his head amusedly. Lydia sighed tiredly as if she was already used with such a childish behaviour from Max.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Jace.” Isabelle addressed Max and Alec realized then that he had forgotten about Jace!

Shame filled him for forgetting to question about his best friend’s wellbeing and whereabouts. The memory of Clary to the Glass City came vividly to his mind, adding more to his shame and guilt.

“Where’s Jace?” He asked, straying from his negative thoughts.

“Asleep, probably.” Isabelle replied with an elegant shrug. “He’s been in meetings every day so far.”

Surprise flickered over Alec’s features. “Meetings?” He asked his sister who gave him a proud smile.

“Yes. He’s resumed his position as Herondale heir and filled his father’s shoes in the Consul.” She explained, making Alec feel the same pride she exuded.

Jace had wandered for too long, had been rootless and Alec was glad that he was regaining his footing in this life. He decided in that moment to keep Clary’s existence a secret. He knew it wasn’t his right to do so after he had looked for her for so long and so desperately, but it was the first time Jace was making a comeback from his heartbreak. It wouldn’t be fair to take it away.

“That’s good. I am happy to hear this.” He replied, ignoring Simon’s pointed look in his direction. He was sure the enchanter had something to say and he was going to hear it in private sooner or later.

“Well, we’re happy he’s finally found something to take his mind off of Clary.” Isabelle said with a tired voice, lowering her gaze in sadness giving Alec enough time to signal Simon to stop from saying anything.

A silent moment followed Isabelle’s statement which was broken by Lydia’s shy question – “Will you stay for our wedding?”

Taking Alec by surprise, he simply stared at her, causing Simon to reply in his stead – “When is your wedding?”

“In two weeks.” Lydia answered with a beaming smile, making Max shuffle his legs slightly. It was clear to Alec that he was still worried it was happening too fast. Alec would have agreed with him if he hadn’t known just how many months have passed indeed. Magnifia’s time lapse was different than on Idris, so he could only think that Max had the wedding jitters. Apparently, not only brides were prone to them.

“We have to return to Magnifia by then.” Simon answered and from a soft elbow in his ribs from Isabelle, he added – “I am sorry.”

Max looked from Simon to Alec. “How come you’re here without Magnus?” He asked, making Alec tense at the question.

“It’s just us this time. He had some business to attend to.” Simon replied smoothly, squeezing Isabelle’s hand slightly to stop her from saying anything more.

“So…you’ve just come here to what – say hi and bye?” Max didn’t let it go, a frown appearing on his forehead. “Something doesn’t add up.” He added, looking from Simon to Alec with a questioning gleam in his grey eyes. “Tell me why you’re here if it’s not for our wedding. And I’m not accusing.”

Alec held back from groaning, he should have foreseen his brother latching onto this detail and not letting it go until he told the truth. He shared another glance with Simon who seemed to be just as torn as he was. It was out of option to tell Max the real reason, but if he went with half of the truth, maybe it would be enough.

“We were told that you all might be in danger of magical threats.” Alec phrased it so it didn’t seem he was referring to anyone in particular. “Magnus arranged the portal for me and Simon, but when we got in touch with Isabelle, we realized that it was a decoy to get us out of the way.”

Lydia gasped softly at this information while Max looked surprised. “And none of you suspected that it could be a trap?” He asked, the general in him showing his teeth. “What could possibly threaten Idris, a land stripped of magic? There’s no magical creature interested in us.” He continued, gesturing all of them to take a seat, so they could discuss this properly which was the least Alec wanted to do.

But he obliged to his brother’s wishes and everyone seated themselves on the loveseats and divans scattered around the room. “I don’t know what to say, Max.” Alec started, looking at his brother and fast thinking of a way to avoid saying anything that might lead to unveiling the truth.

Lucky for him, Simon interfered – “Once Alec became the obvious candidate for Consort, Idris and his family are an expected target for enemies of Magnus.” He said, drawing Max’s attention to him.

“Enemies?” He said, pursing his lips in thoughtfulness. “I thought Magnus was the one pulling the strings at magic in Magnifia.”

Simon smiled darkly. “That does not rule him out for having enemies.” He paused, took a deep breath and continued – “Specifically, my mother.” He avoided saying her name, but neither Max nor Lydia seemed interested in hearing her name as they both looked at him rather shocked.

“Your mother?”

“Yes. She’s always been one for power, but Magnus was stronger than her. I have since long cut ties with her and, I daresay, siding with Magnus hasn’t pleased her in the least.”

“So you’re saying that she’s the one behind all of this? She manipulated you and Magnus to get you two here?” Max eyed Alec as well, feeling like that there was something else these two weren’t saying.

Simon nodded. “Yeah. When a Consort and his King are together, they are stronger. Separated, she can use it to her advantage.”

“Not to mention that Simon is his Regent.” Alec piped in and the enchanter heaved a sigh.

“That too. Right now, Magnus is vulnerable to her attacks should there be one.”

Max seemed stunned to hear all this and he could see it on his brother’s face that he was worried for his lover. “Then what are we waiting?” He said, fierce determination in his voice. “Let’s go to Magnifia and help Magnus.”

“It’s not that easy.” Alec spoke sadly, looking as if all his ships have sunk. “We need to have an invitation from Magnifia.”

“Then get one.” Max looked as if he was the only one sane and these two were simply whining that some little bitch tricked them.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Hold your horses, sunshine.” He addressed Max who arched an eyebrow at the nickname. “For that invitation to happen, I need to contact someone from Magnifia. So far, I haven’t been able to reach through anyone.”

“How do you contact them?” Max tilted his head in curiosity.

A mysterious smirk appeared on the enchanter’s face. “Magic, sunshine.” He replied, ignoring the grimace on Max’s face. He didn’t dislike the man, but he was too hotheaded for his like and too cocky in the same time. Not a great combination, he thought, totally dismissing the voice in his head whispering that Max reminded him of himself.

“The point is,” Simon started again and everyone looked at him, “that the one who could grant us entrance to Magnifia is magically unavailable and so are our friends. I have no one to contact at the moment.”

“And we don’t know what goes down there right now.” Alec sighed hopelessly as he leaned on his divan, cursing inwardly his fates.

“The only good thing is that time lapse in Magnifia is different than here.” Simon drew his attention and he proceeded to explain further as everyone looked at him weirdly – “While here days might pass, there it’s only been hours. Time is of essence in magic troubles. Here I get more time to break through Magnus’ or Ragnor’s or Cat’s mental wards and we might stop things from truly evolving.”

“But isn’t Idris a place where you can channel magic with more difficultly?” Isabelle asked, worry lacing her tone.

“That’s right, but I’ll manage it.” Simon replied, taking her hand and lacing them together. “And I’ve got you.” He kissed their joined hands, eliciting a smile from her. “You’ll be my strength in times of need.”

“Always.” She whispered only for him.

Max shook his head at their love display, though his hand had never left Lydia’s. “Okay, so I guess the whole plan here is to wait until Simon breaks through one of the magical wards?” He asked, bringing them back to their harsh reality.

“Basically.” Alec replied bitterly.

“Is there really nothing we can do?” Max asked quietly, feeling useless for not being able to help his brother in such a dire situation.

 “It’s magic, Max. It’s nothing much I can do either.” Alec stood up, feeling the need to get out of there. “I’m sorry, let’s talk about it later.” He said abruptly, but no one stopped him as he walked out of the room. He needed his space and time to gather his thoughts and emotions.

Magnus needed him and he was going to get back to him no matter what.

 

**~~~**

 

Later on that day, Alec was facing his parents in the royal office. They have met him at breakfast, surprise and happiness lighting up both of their faces and while Alec had let everyone had a quiet and peaceful breakfast, he wasn’t going to play the nice son anymore now.

“Why did you lie to me, mother?” He asked Maryse who was looking very much guilty and ashamed. Robert seemed to share some of her emotions, but he had always been much more stubborn than her in admitting them freely.

“She did what she had to do.” He interfered, staring his eldest son down despite all of them standing up.

Alec clenched his jaw. “And why is that? What could have possibly made her lie to me and take me away from someone I love? To what purpose?”

“Someone you love?” Robert seemed to sputter in shock, but Maryse stopped him from continuing as she put her hand over his.

“Yes, I love Magnus. Surely you have figured it out already, father.” Alec couldn’t help but mock his parent, going against his well grooming to show respect to those older than him and those who raised him up. “But this is not what you should focus on right now.” He continued, his blue eyes piercing Maryse’s dark ones. “I want to know why you so coldly lied to me about my siblings’ wellbeing.”

Maryse gulped as she looked at him. “She told me to.”

A frown creased Alec’s forehead. “She?” He asked, although he knew who was his mother talking about already.

“Camille.”

Alec closed his eyes in bitter resignation and was grateful that Simon wasn’t here, having gone to his chamber the whole morning, missing the encounter with Maryse and Robert. He wouldn’t have been too polite and Alec was already strained as he was.

“What did she tell you?” He gritted the question out, not wanting to accuse his mother of jeopardizing Magnus’ life and those of Magnifia. No, the guilty one wasn’t Maryse or Robert, but Camille.

Maryse sat down, her face pale and looking suddenly ill. “She came to visit a week ago.” She replied, Alec doing a quick math and realizing that this matched with the day when his seal broke. “She told me your seal broke and that the only way to keep Max alive was to bring you back. Your presence would stabilize any magic issues on Max’s seal.”

Alec pursed his lips together, seeing why Maryse would fall for Camille’s trickery – he had seen his mother willing to do anything to save her children. “What else did she tell you?”

“She told me that Magnus lied to us. That he knew your seal would break if you were to go to Magnifia and that he never took the debt away from us.”

“Debt?” A frown appeared on Alec’s forehead. It seemed like the truth of this whole situation seemed to dangle in front of him, but he was still half blind, not being able to see it.

“Yes, the debt we…”

“I know about that debt.” Alec interrupted her abruptly, still musing over this particular thing. “Why didn’t you trust Magnus’ words?” He decided to discuss it over with Simon later and now simply focus on finding out what exactly else Camille had told to Maryse.

“She helped us before.” She replied simply and Alec wanted to slap himself for such an innocent way of thinking. “And she could understand the loss of a son.” She added, making Alec look in surprise at her.

“Are you talking about Simon?” He asked and Maryse’s eyes grew slightly wider.

“Yes. Do you know?”

Alec’s expression darkened as he recalled memories of Simon and Raphael and Camille’s treatment to both of them. “I know very well.” He said, clenching his fists in useless anger. “And that woman could never understand the loss of a child.”

Maryse looked up at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“She tortured Simon and his lover because she didn’t approve of their relationship.” Alec revealed although it was not his secret to share. “She killed his lover right in front of Simon. It was Magnus who saved Simon from her.”

Horrified expressions appeared on both Maryse and Robert’s faces. “It can’t be…” His mother whispered, now shivering and clutching onto his husband’s hand. It was like he was seeing his mother show weakness for the first time. A twinge of compassion sparked in his heart, but then Alec recalled that Magnus was alone and probably fighting against that crazy enchanter.

“Camille used you, mother. Max was never in danger as Magnus had left magical safety nets here, to protect him.” Alec started, his disappointment seeping through his words. “Indeed he knew about my seal breaking once I were to spend more time in Magnifia, but he had done his best to leave protection behind. He cared about my family, about you and yet, you have summoned me home under false pretense because _someone_ helped you once.”

“Now, wait a minute, Alec –” Robert wanted to cut in, but Alec lifted his hand to stop him.

“I know what you must think. That Magnus charmed me away, taking your heir away and leaving you with a magical disabled son and a daughter for heiress.” His blue gaze met his father’s as he said all this. It held for several moments until Robert looked away in shame. “But Magnus did none of that. He had charmed me in the old fashioned way as both of you were fascinated with one another when you first met. And despite not knowing of my answer to his proposal, he had helped you with Max.”

He took a quick breath before continuing, feeling the need to get it all off his chest and have his parents understand once and for all his relationship with Magnus. “But you threw all of this in the wind the moment an enchanter, Camille, came back to ask for a debt you knew had been claimed by Magnus. You chose to trust Camille who had treated your son’s death with disdain and coldness, who had helped you wipe my and Izzy’s memories in exchange of a favor.”

“Magnus asked you nothing in return when he agreed on taking the debt away.” Alec reminded them, his eyes filled with sheer disappointment at his parents’ behavior. “And still you chose Camille over him because you couldn’t bring yourself to believe that Magnus was a good person and was actually in love with me. Or that I was actually in love with him. You two were bitter over losing me to someone as different as Magnus.”

His voice trembled slightly as he said – “And now you’ve both made me fear losing him for good.”

Maryse’s eyes were filled with tears. “Alexander,” she stood up and wanted to reach for her son, but he took one step back, refusing her touch, “I never meant to do you harm. I’m sorry, I truly believed Max was in danger.”

“I know and that’s what hurts the most.” Alec looked at her with a sad expression. “That you believed I would’ve gone with someone who would willingly hurt my family.”

“Dammit, son, you were star-struck since you saw him!” Robert came to his wife’s defense, glaring at Alec. “Forgive us for understanding just how blind love can make one be. Your mother made a mistake and she’s sorry for it.” He continued, his arms holding Maryse’s shoulders protectively. “But if there’s something we can do, we’ll be there for you and Magnus.”

Alec looked at them and saw his parents, the ones he admired the most – a couple who stuck together through thick and thin, a role model for his relationship when he should have one. He understood them despite his raging emotions which demanded of him to throw harsher words, to make them realize the gravity of this situation.

In the end, he just sighed and looked away from his stoic father and apologetic mother. “There’s nothing we can do at the moment. Not until Simon breaks through Magnus’ wards.”

“Simon?” Maryse asked timidly.

“Yeah, he’s here with me. Resting at the moment, I believe.” He replied and decided to fill them in on what he and his siblings have discussed this morning prior to breakfast. They must be prepared for everything in case Camille showed again.

But Alec hoped to get to Magnus before she wrecked too much havoc in their lives.

 

**~~~**

 

Magnus found himself for the second time in such a short time in front of the walls of the Glass City. What he hoped to find here, he wasn’t sure, but one thing was clear – he needed someone who would understand his anguish. Not that Ragnor or Cat wouldn’t understand his loss – they’ve suffered their own – but Clary would be the closest right now who would relate to losing a loved one because of twisting fates. And the walls weren’t opaque as the last time he visited and he could see Clary’s figure behind the walls, obviously waiting for him.

“Hello, biscuit.” He greeted her, but it lacked the usual perkiness and the redhead didn’t miss this.

“Hi, Magnus.” She greeted back, her green eyes watching him with worry. “How are you holding up?” She asked and a wry smile appeared on the warlock’s lips.

“For a prisoner, you sure know a lot.” He joked, his smile being mirrored by hers.

“Catching the news of the outside world is my favourite pastime.” She shrugged and the strap of her dress slipped down her skinny shoulder. Magnus noticed she had lost more weight than before.

“How are you? You look worn out for the lack of a better word.” He dared to say, gesturing at her thin figure. Clary looked slightly ashamed and Magnus regretted making her feel self-conscious of her condition. “Forget I asked. Sorry, I’m not on my best behaviour.”

She gave him a forgiving smile, understanding clear on her face. “I’ve been having dreams lately.” She still decided to tell him, surprising Magnus for the moment.

“Prophetic dreams?”

Clary nodded. “There are so many possible outcomes of the current situations that it worries me. I guess being trapped here with nothing else to do but worry and fear for those I love and whom I can’t warn in advance…took its toll on me.”

“Couldn’t Jocelyn help you out? Give you something to…douse the dreams?” Magnus asked, concern clear in his voice.

“It will only make it worse.” She shook her head, her heavy hair moving just barely. “It’s like magic, Magnus. The more you suppress it, the louder it would erupt.”

Magnus nodded in understanding. “I’m sorry I can’t be of much use.” He then added apologetically, but Clary simply smiled.

“The same goes for me, Magnus. I can see how much Alec’s departure has affected you.”

The warlock sighed as he thought of Alec – his smile, his voice, his twinkling blue eyes. Every time he closed his eyes it was like paradise because Alec would be there, next to him. But he had to open them and face the reality, the cold one where Alec wasn’t there.

“It had to be done.” He finally said, Clary’s eyes filled with sadness for him.

“Our choices seal our fate, Magnus.”

“Is that the prophet in you speaking?”

“Yes and no. It does not take a prophet to see that every action has a reaction whether in the near future or the far one. But, yes, as a prophet, you should consider your choice very well especially when it comes to ones tipping the power scales.”

Magnus looked at her with narrowed eyes. “You know of what I’ve decided the first time.”

Clary shook her head. “No, but I’ve seen the outcome of that decision. It was not the right one, Magnus, that I can tell you.” She revealed, shocking the warlock.

“Then…you’re saying that accepting Camille as my Consort is the right decision? Living without Alec is the right thing?” He couldn’t keep out the hurt in his voice.

“I’m not saying either of these things, Magnus.” Clary replied, sounding tired. “I’m just trying to give you some sort of relief for what you didn’t get to do. I can see that you’re thinking that if you had killed Camille when you had the chance, things would be different.” She paused and chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully. “What I’m simply saying is that things would have been a whole lot worse than now.”

Magnus regarded her in silence, his eyes pensive and filled with emotion. “How do you manage?” He finally asked and Clary understood perfectly his curious consternation.

“Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t.” She replied truthfully, her gift having become her curse as well. Sophie helped her sometimes to channel all the prophecies into lucid dreams, but it hadn’t helped much when her mind was so empty of any other thoughts other than the prophecies, her friends and Jace. She had nothing to do and her mind was an open canvas where magic wrote its future however it saw fit.

“But I know this, Magnus.” Clary’s voice gained a steely edge as she looked at the warlock with a fierce gaze. “Do not lose hope. Keep on fighting and never give up.”

A soft, but true smile lifted the corners of Magnus’ lips. “Thank you.”

 

**~~~**

 

It was the fifth day since Alec and Simon have arrived in Idris and Simon was nowhere nearer to break through anyone’s mental wards. The frustrations were running high and Alec had grown sick and tired of their bickering times together. That’s why he was happy that Isabelle had taken Simon away, giving Alec the space he needed, even if space wasn’t exactly what he wanted.

Every time he found himself alone, his thoughts would drift into worry for Magnus and how he was uselessly sitting here, unable to help his lover. He had discussed with Simon many times about how Camille had eased her way into Maryse’s faulty trust of Magnus and how the timing of her interference seemed to so keyed to the moment Alec was most vulnerable and gullible over his brother’s condition. Also, the fact that Magnus had seemed different before they left, had raised multiple other questions to which Alec didn’t want to voice an answer because it would mean that Magnus hadn’t trusted him enough to tell him what was going on.

But the fact that Simon couldn’t reach anyone in Magnifia led both of them to think that this whole shutting them out had something to do with the collection of the debt Magnus had taken over him. A magical debt he was obliged to honour otherwise he was going to lose more than just his crown.

“Idris to Alec.” A hand was waved in front of him and Alec blinked away in surprise, staring up at Jace. A tired smile spread on his face as he watched Jace take a place on the grass, next to him. “How you’re holding up?” His friend asked, even if everyone in the palace knew he was feeling like crap.

“I don’t know.” Alec replied truthfully, looking away from Jace towards the calm sea and the setting sun. He was on the same beach where he shared his first kiss with Magnus. He hadn’t meant to come here, but his feet had carried him unknowingly. “I guess I keep hoping that Simon will break through those wards.”

“He’s not having much luck, is he?” Jace mused, watching Alec from the corner of his eyes.

“Being away from Magnifia puts a damper on his powers.” The prince replied, bitterness clear in his tone. “And I can’t do anything to help him.”

“Well, I think it would help if you didn’t bite his head off every time he fails to make a connection.” Jace threw him a half grin which Alec returned rather sheepishly.

“I’ve been doing that, haven’t I?”

Jace nodded. “Quite a lot, to be honest. And I’m not one to judge,” he bumped his shoulder against Alec’s one when the latter snorted in laughter, “but I think it’s frustrating enough for him not reaching to his family, you adding on top it won’t help him much.”

“Look at you.” Alec leaned his head on his knees as he looked at Jace with a proud smile. “Advocate of the people. Who would’ve guessed?” He added, a bit of taunt finding its way in his tone and making Jace roll his eyes at his friend.

“Shut up.” He said, but there was a soft smile dancing on his lips. “I should’ve done this a long time ago.” He spoke after a brief pause, startling Alec with his words.

“What do you mean?”

“Coming back home and taking care of my life.” Jace replied casually, clearly not wanting to make a big deal out of it, but Alec knew it was. “I’ve left myself be consumed by love and I’ve forgotten how to live for myself.”

“Jace…” Alec whispered, his heart twisting at the truths he knew and he couldn’t share with his brother yet. Not when he wasn’t sure he could ever return to Magnifia. At first he had decided not to tell Jace about Clary for his happiness, but now…it would be just giving false hope to a starving man. He was still holding onto the hope to get back to Magnus, but there was no reason to have Jace suffer with him too if something were to happen and neither he nor Simon could get back to Magnifia.

“I know. I sound sappy, but I guess that’s just how I feel now.” Jace looked at Alec, his expression calm and unaffected, expect for the golden eyes filled with emotion for Clary and the life they didn’t get to live together.

“Maybe not everything is lost.” Alec found himself saying, tearing his gaze away from Jace’s and staring into the burning sun now half sunk into the horizon. “Maybe we should just keep on hoping.”

“I gave up hope a while ago.” Jace confessed, making Alec’s heart bleed some more.

“Then I’ll keep a torch for both of us.” Alec refused to accept this cold statement, holding tight on the memory of Magnus smiling at him, of Magnus being his magical self, of Magnus’ beautiful cat eyes. He couldn’t afford to lose hope.

 

**~~~**

 

The sun was cold and hot on his skin in the same time. The smell of the roses was overwhelming and the grass under his feet felt like soft fur. Alec blinked as he looked around and found himself in the middle of a pasture, all scenery green spotted with white and purple flowers and the blue sky clear as water.

“Alexander Lightwood.” He heard his name called and the voice was familiar as he turned to see Jocelyn Morgenstern standing serenely in front of him, wearing a simple white dress, looking radiant as ever – her red hair a tumbling flame same as Clary’s and piercing green eyes on a lovely, small face. Her lips were stretched in a controlled smile and Alec wondered what happened to the woman he remembered healing his cuts and wounds from falling or training.

“Jocelyn.” He said as a greeting, nodding his head once in her direction.

“You’re probably wondering why you’re here.” She said as she took a seat on the soft grass, Alec following her action shortly after.

“I guess you’ll tell me.” Alec said with half of shrug, briefly thinking that this was so uncharacteristically rude of him to say, but Jocelyn simply smiled his words away.

“I have come to offer you a solution to everything going on right now.”

Alec looked startled at her. “I thought The Greaters weren’t supposed to meddle in our mundane affairs.”

A grim expression appeared on Jocelyn’s face. “Mistakes have been made not once, but several times.” She said and Alec thought she meant Clary’s imprisonment and Idris’ loss of magic. “I have used to believe that staying out of the way would solve our problems, but I fear I was gravely mistaken.”

“What do you mean?”

Jocelyn looked at Alec with a guilty expression. “Our land was once united, it was the same land everyone stepped on. There was magic, there was free will.”

“But power corrupts.” Alec said, recalling Clary’s story.

“Yes, it does.” She agreed to his words, lowering her gaze in shame. “And you know what the powerful ones fear very much?” She asked and Alec frowned, continuing when he didn’t reply – “Change.”

“I don’t follow.” He said honestly and Jocelyn gave him the tiniest of smile.

“I’ve been watching you from the moment you’ve met Magnus.” She revealed, but didn’t give Alec the time to react as she went on – “Actually, it’s best to say that I’ve watched over your family ever since I’ve accidently tapped into your future when healing one of your wounds.” She glanced at Alec, saw him watching her with an open-mouthed expression and decided to continue. “I’ve seen Max’s death, yours and Isabelle’s coronation and lastly Magnus.”

“And what…you’ve decided to pick the worst enchanter ever and send her to my parents to save Max?”

Jocelyn looked apologetically to Alec. “Being a seer doesn’t work like that, Alec. It doesn’t show who is good or who is bad. And future is not always set in stone, so I couldn’t know exactly if that was going to be like I’ve seen.” She paused and then added with more emotion – “And it wasn’t my intention to have Camille sent over to you as a sick joke to you or to your family. I selected the powerful magical being at that time who wasn’t Magnus.” She explained herself and even if Alec knew all this from Clary, it still felt different hearing it from Jocelyn.

Alec nodded in understanding, there was no use now to go over spilt milk. “And how does this connect with the fact that you have a solution for this situation?” He needed answers, not excuses – he’s been hearing them for a while now.

“You meeting Magnus was the trigger of the change.” Jocelyn started, a soft enthusiasm underneath all of her calm words. “I saw two possible outcomes of your future with Magnus – one where you said no to his advances and second where you said yes and went to Magnifia.” She continued, confusing Alec even more since it wasn’t the answer to his question. “Obviously, you chose the second outcome and because of this, the wheels of change started turning. I believe you’ve met the embodiment of magic on Magnifia.”

“Tessa.” Alec replied, feeling an odd emotion of longing for her.

Jocelyn smiled. “Before you came, Tessa was raw and crude power, caring for the emotions which fed to her power.”

“Camille.” Alec interjected and Jocelyn nodded again, her enthusiasm showing once more.

“Why do you think a Consort must be human?” She asked him, her green eyes sparkling curiously.

“Ragnor said because their emotions were the most volatile and it could help their King or Queen filter the land’s emotions through him or her.”

“That’s partially correct.” Jocelyn nodded to his statement, though it brought surprise in Alec’s eyes. “A Consort must be human because of his condition.” She said and when Alec simply stared at her, she added – “A magical being is born with magic rushing through its veins, it is no stranger to the magic. But a human…a human is fragile so he must learn to be strong, he must learn to control his emotions because humans have rules. Society has rules. A land of magical beings only bows to the strongest in magical skills, they have no such respect for rules as a human does and certainly they do not control their emotions since they are their main fuel for their power.”

Alec blinked a couple of times. “So, a human is the perfect Consort because we were taught manners and social conduit?”

Jocelyn smiled shyly. “Yeah, no one would’ve thought of this, right? Everyone tries to give impressive or magical connections as to why a Consort must be human, but the answer is a whole lot simpler.”

“Then why didn’t Etta or Imasu were the right choices and I am?”

“They weren’t strong enough, Alec. You’ve seen the trials for the Consort. Etta did win the title of Consort, she had loved Magnus, but not the way it was needed. The magic ate at her as saw through wood.” She replied sympathetically, though Alec winced at the vivid imagery Jocelyn created for him with her last remark.

“And I am the right one?” He couldn’t help but ask again.

“You are the change I’ve been expecting, Alec.” Jocelyn looked at him proudly, instilling a small fear in him. It wasn’t every day a Greater God came to claim you as Jocelyn did and Alec would be a fool not to fear what she was about to propose. “And if you accept this, you can save not only Magnifia, but also Idris and your family.”

Alec gulped as he stared at Jocelyn. He recalled Clary’s situation, he recalled her words and how he felt when he had been running through the land of Magnifia, always relying on Lily and Maia. He didn’t seek power for himself, but he wished to protect those he loved. And if a Greater God was willing to help him, then there would be no harm to hear this one out.

“I’m listening.”


	29. Running home to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are never to be kept if one wants to succeed in his endeavours. But Alec is still holding onto a big secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, Shadowhunters!  
> It's been a while and my sincere apologies for the delay ^^;  
> I'm having some health issues and life isn't that cheery anymore, but I'm finding my solace in bringing this chapter to you <3  
> This is the chapter before the last and afterwards the story is finally over. 4In April, it will be 1 year since I've started it and I'm happy to say it was a wonderful year of writing Malec for me and for you :"3 
> 
> There's not much Malec in this chapter, but there will be in the last one ;D  
> This chapter's title is inspired by this song - [Grant Gustin - Running home to you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptkw2rPhAuM)  
> Unbeta-ed as always, slight errors/mistakes might've slipped thru ^^;
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting, you're warming my days and heart every day <3  
> xoxo

The outside noises were fading into the background as Simon let his mind wander away from the reality. It was the second week they were here in Idris and he didn’t manage to reach to Magnus in any way. Ragnor and Catarina were also unavailable and he was running out of options and out of hope. Max and Lydia’s wedding was in full preparations and he couldn’t bring himself to feel celebratory or to even pretend he was happy for the couple. This was mainly the reason he was cooped inside Isabelle’s chambers, watching from the balcony the people milling around the garden to have the last arrangements set in place.

The wedding was scheduled for tomorrow and his own words came back to bite him in the ass – he had said they won’t be here for the wedding and still, they were here, getting ready to celebrate a joyful union when his King and friends were trapped on an island with his cruel mother. Everything about this was wrong and even if he knew it wasn’t anyone’s fault, he couldn’t help but feel resentful of their casualness.

With a scoff, he pushed himself away from the balcony, going inside the room in the same time the door to the bathroom opened and Isabelle came out wearing a thin, red robe. As always, she managed to take his breath away with her beauty. Her face free of make-up, her hair wet and pulled back, falling down her back and wearing almost nothing – really, that robe couldn’t count – she was the most exquisite of the beauties he have seen. And he was coming from a land of fairies.

“You’re incredibly beautiful.” He couldn’t help but say, bringing a smile which stretched her rosy cheeks.

Her dark eyes met his in a silent question as she approached him, wounding her arms around his neck. “I like it when you’re dumbstruck with the sight of me.” She whispered as she nuzzled their noses together.

Simon chuckled low. “So you did it on purpose?” He asked, his own arms coming round her waist, enjoying the lush feel of her body being plied against his own.

“Maybe.” Isabelle teased, playfulness in her gaze. “You looked like you needed a distraction.” She then added, allowing a slight worry to slip in her voice, surprising Simon momentarily.

He let his forehead rest against hers as he sighed. “I feel trapped, Isabelle. Useless.” He spoke low, but with raw emotion. It was the first time to say this out loud although he was sure she had noticed his moods.

“Simon,” Isabelle called out his name softly and with such tenderness that it ripped through him like scissors through paper, “you tried. And you won’t stop trying, we both know it.”

He closed his eyes at the truth of her words. “Magnifia is my home and I left when it needed me the most.”

“Hey,” her hands came to cup his face and made him look at her, “you didn’t know. Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn’t control.”

“It’s not the first time, Iz.”

Isabelle looked at him momentarily surprised. “What do you mean?”

A sigh left his lips as he pulled back from her embrace and took them both on the bed. His serious expression worried Isabelle, but she said nothing as she knew Simon needed to come out with his feelings on his own terms.  They’ve been meeting in her dreams for a while now, but even so he had kept a side hidden to her, something she hadn’t been able to bring it without Simon switching the subject. But it seemed now that being face to face was bringing out the side of him she had been curious about.

“Remember when I told you that Camille killed someone dear to me?” Simon started and Isabelle nodded carefully. She remembered that particular dream when Simon had basically tumbled in her mind, looking wild and lost, his emotions all over the place.

He hadn’t spoken much back then, but he had said to her that in one of Alec’s trials as the Consort of Magnifia he had been forced to relive the nightmare of when he lived with his mother. He had mentioned briefly her name – which had sounded familiar to her, but hadn’t thought much of it since Simon was her main concern – and what an awful parent she had been to him, only to shock her in horror when he had told her that she had taken the life of someone he had cared of. But he hadn’t continued past this, needing her comfort more than reliving once more through talking it with her.

“That person was actually my lover.” Simon whispered, his hands holding Isabelle’s tightly. “He was a warlock from Magnus’ inner circle.” He continued, not looking at her as he chose to speak of Raphael. “He…was different from what I’ve been told and taught to hate. I didn’t realize it back then, but I fell in love with him on first sight.”

Isabelle let out a soft whimper, feeling Simon’s pain as raw as the day he had lost Raphael. She moved closer to him, never letting go of his hands. “I’m sure he was a wonderful person.” She said, eliciting an amused chuckle from Simon.

“He was the most stubborn, witty and sarcastic warlock ever. He never knew when to shut up, always getting into trouble.” The enchanter looked at Isabelle, his expression open and vulnerable for the first time in many years. “But he was also kind, compassionate, always helping those in need. And he saved me many times. He showed me how to love.” He lifted one of his hands to touch Isabelle’s cheek in a tender manner. “And I’ve failed him just like I’m failing everyone in Magnifia now.”

“No, you’re not.” Isabelle caught his hand and kept it near her cheek, her eyes urging him to believe her words.

“When she found out about us, she hunted him down and brought him to me as a present to torture. She lied about finding him near our territory and she hid that she knew about us.”  He continued in a dead-like tone, wringing Isabelle’s heart in pain. She couldn’t even imagine what that must’ve felt like.

“What did you do?” She asked on a small tone, almost as if she was afraid to know more. But Simon didn’t take notice as he let himself be dragged back to that horrific day of his life.

“I hurt him at first. He forgave me for that and he accepted it.”

Isabelle gasped and before he could realize what was happening, she moved and climbed in his lap, embracing him tight. “It’s alright, Simon. You don’t need to tell me.” She whispered to him, pressing loving kisses to his soft hair. “What happened then, it’s not your fault.”

A shuddered breath left Simon’s lips as he lifted his arms and clung onto Isabelle like she was his lifeboat. “I wasn’t strong enough to fight her. And he was hurt already. We couldn’t keep her away. She poisoned him to death and had me watch.” He kept talking, burying his face in her soft and half dry hair. “I left him to get to Magnus in my dreamwalking. But when I came back…” His hands crushed the thin material of her robe and Isabelle held him tighter. “…he was gone. He had died alone. I couldn’t even save him and I let him die alone.”

“No, Simon. _Please_ , this is not your fault.” She whispered, wishing that she could do something to soothe his pain away.

A shuddered breath left Simon’s lips as he lifted his arms and clung onto Isabelle like she was his lifeboat. “I wasn’t strong enough to fight her. And he was hurt already. We couldn’t keep her away. She poisoned him to death and had me watch.” He kept talking, burying his face in her soft and half dry hair. “I left him to get to Magnus in my dreamwalking. But when I came back…” His hands crushed the thin material of her robe and Isabelle held him tighter. “…he was gone. He had died alone. I couldn’t even save him and I let him die alone.”

“No, Simon. Please, this is not your fault.” She whispered, wishing that she could do something to soothe his pain away.

“But it is. Don’t you see?” He spoke anguished, his voice a ragged breath as if his emotions were choking him, running him through their sharp blades. “I’ve left him alone.”

“You went to get help for him.”

“He died alone because of me.”

“He died knowing you love him enough to do whatever you could to save him.”

“I was too late and I lost him because I was weak.”

Isabelle couldn’t take it anymore and she pushed away just enough to cup his face and kiss him to get him to stop thinking. It was a desperate action, but it was a needed one. Knowing Simon, he had probably kept all of this under heavy key, letting no one to see the guilt and pain he had been feeling all this time.

“You didn’t lose him. You won him again because if he loved you like I do, then he knew what a wonderful man you are. You were his hero until the very last end.” She whispered to him, their mouths barely apart and their gazes locked in a powerful yet emotional stare.

“You’re crying.” Simon breathed back in shock, lifting one hand to track down and wipe away the tears from her cheek.

“I am. Because it hurts me to see you hurt like this. And I can’t help you how I wish I could.”

Simon looked at her with surprise, not having expected for her to be this affected for his sake. It wasn’t because he didn’t believe in her love, but so many years have passed him by while love had been elusive and fickle towards him, that he had never believed he could meet someone who would care for him in a selfless way. Like Raphael did.

“Simon,” Isabelle’s soft voice tugged at his heart as he kept swiping gently her tears, “leaving Raphael is nothing like leaving Magnifia. You didn’t abandon either of them and everyone is aware of this.” She continued, her dark eyes pleading with him for understanding. “We will get back to Magnifia and we will save them if that’s what they need.”

“We?” Simon asked, his voice low, close to a murmur.

Isabelle smiled. “Do you think I will ever let you go alone?” She replied, leaning to press another kiss to his lips, this time kind and loving. “You belong with me, Simon. And I belong with you.”

“What about Idris?”

“We will find a way.” She said optimistically and Simon sighed half amusedly.

“You are something, you know that?” He looked at her with an impish grin, feeling that his heart was indeed learning to heal itself. He had lived in its pained cage for a long time, pretending not to feel, not to see what he was missing. But meeting Isabelle had been exactly what his heart had needed - a love as pure and fierce as hers.

She laughed, throwing her head backwards in a carefree gesture, her hands now hanging loose around his neck. He loved seeing her like this - wild and free, never to be tamed, but only his. He leaned to press a kiss at the base of her exposed neck, changing her laughter into a soft sigh. She moved gently in his arms, her expression open and full of yearning.

They have been together in their dreams, they have known each other in most intimate ways, but never in the physical world. And despite knowing her sweet spots, Simon felt like he was holding her for the very first time.

“We kind of waited on each other, didn’t we?” Isabelle spoke and seemed slightly out of breath, like the intimacy between them was making her nervous.

Simon smiled at her. “I know you and yet this feels like the very first time I’m seeing you.” He confessed, feeling completely at ease to be vulnerable in front of her, to bare his emotions to her. Idly, he wondered why he hadn’t said to her about Raphael before.

“This is crazy, you know?” Isabelle murmured with a cheesy smile dancing on her lips. “We’ve met so many times in our dreams. You’ve been here for two weeks now and… still, we’ve held back.” She continued, her hands slowly moving from his neck and down on his shoulders, enjoying the real feel of him. It was the same and yet different from their dreams.

“Why hurry? The best is enjoyed slowly.” Simon teased, his brown eyes watching her attentively. “And I know I want to love you as slow as possible, to be able to memorize each and every of your expression.” He whispered, holding her dark gaze with promises of love and happiness.

Isabelle felt her cheeks get warm at his words and the familiar tingling of desire spread throughout her body, shivering slightly when Simon pulled on her robe gently. It came undone easily, leaving her naked in his embrace. The callousness of his palms on her skin felt entirely different than in their dreams and she couldn’t help the soft sigh which left her lips as his hands moved slowly on her body, touching and caressing in the same time.

“It seems like a mirage that you’re truly here...touching me.” She breathed the words, watching Simon through heavy lidded eyes, passion and desire burning in her dark eyes. Her hands finally found the strength to slid past Simon’s silky chemise, shyly touching his chest before curiosity took the best of them and moved forward, causing the buttons to snap with a rather funny noise.

“Oops.” Isabelle grinned at the enchanter who chuckled at her cute expression. “You look better without it anyway.” She added, eyeing the broad chest and the ripped muscles beneath it, the urge to touch and kiss his body overwhelming her. “Did you look this yummy in our dreams too?” She ventured to ask, watching her hands move all over his torso, grazing slightly the soft skin.

Simon laughed at her innocent question. “I actually improved myself in my dreams, so what you see now...it’s the real deal.” He said, pleased that she was just as entranced with him as she had been in their dreams.

“I always prefer the real thing than the dream.” Isabelle licked her lips and without allowing either one of them further chances to continue their discussion, she leaned forward, pressing naked against him and claimed his lips in a long needed and searing kiss.

Simon couldn’t be more blessed.

 

**~~~**

 

It was late in the evening when Alec visited Simon, his whole body buzzing with energy and feeling more empowered than before. Ever since he had met with Jocelyn, despite how much time have passed, he had been given hope and to that hope he was clinging now to get back to Magnus.

So when he knocked on Simon’s door, the man opening it moments later, he didn’t hesitate saying – “Let’s dreamwalk together.”

Simon blinked owlishly at the prince. “What?”

“I’ve been thinking and I believe that the two of us should dreamwalk and get someone from Magnifia.” Alec continued and pushed past Simon, to get inside his room. Luckily for him, there was no sign of his sister.

Simon closed the door behind them, then turned to watch Alec with his arms crossed. “And why do you think you, a non-magical being, would be an aid to my dreamwalk?” He asked, not caring if he was offending Alec’s sensibilities.

But the prince seemed to be immune to his words as he paced around, a feverish look to him. “I’m the Consort, I’ve been meeting with Tessa on several occasions. It’s impossible not to have some magic in me. I could help, even without actual magic you seem to possess.”

The enchanter watched Alec carefully, pondering on his words. He might not be wrong, he thought to himself, his brown eyes narrowed in curiosity. “Okay, let’s do it.” He agreed, reaching the conclusion that after two weeks of continuous trying alone to reach anyone in Magnifia had been fruitless, it could do them no harm to try as a team. Besides, Alec did make a valid point in him being the Consort - he, above them all, should hold the key of breaking through Magnifia’s wards.

“Great!” Alec’s enthusiasm was slightly over the top, but Simon found himself hoping. Maybe he had lacked this as well – the enthusiasm to ever going back home to where his family was. “But I have some suggestions.” The prince added and Simon looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Yes?” He prompted when Alec seemed to have muted.

“We contact Ragnor or Catarina and I stay hidden.”

Simon couldn’t keep his surprise off his face as he looked at Alec. “And why should we do this? I can understand as to why you’d suggest contacting Ragnor or Cat since Magnus’ wards are the most difficult to penetrate, but why hide you?”

Alec chewed on his lower lip and Simon couldn’t help but wonder if the prince was hiding something from him. “I don’t want them to be careful around me. I want to know the whole truth of what’s going on in Magnifia without either one of them softening the blow.” He said with a stubborn, yet worried expression on his face.

A sigh left Simon’s lips. He could understand Alec’s reasoning and while he might not agree to it, he could offer this to him. After all, both of them deserved the whole truth and Simon wasn’t going to deny Alec this right. “Alright, I’ll hide your presence.” He said and then gestured to the prince to take a seat on the carpeted floor. “Let’s start our séance.” He joked halfheartedly, a bit amused by Alec’s unceremonious plop on the floor.

It wasn’t the first time Simon brought someone with him, but somehow he felt this little trip was going to be different, special. He seated himself in front of Alec and ordered him to close his eyes and try to empty his mind. As soon as Alec seemed to have finally relaxed, Simon followed the same instructions and let himself reach deep within himself to where magic resided eagerly to be used.

It responded like a pet to its owner’s touch and soon enough, Simon was wrapped in the warmth of his magic. With his mind heightened by the sharp feeling of it, he reached to Alec, searching out his energy only to stop in mild surprise. Alec was...brimming with magic. It seemed to ooze out of him in powerful, liquid waves as if it could not be contained in his body. It could be the reason as to why Alec had looked so energic earlier, as to why he had been acting odd lately.

Simon’s mind whirled around Alec’s behaviour from the last week and he recalled how the prince had been looking either very tired or very trippy, like he was high on something. When questioned, he had answered that he was happy for his brother’s wedding and that he had been spending the nights reading on Jocelyn’s journals, maybe it would help get them back to Magnifia. The enchanter wondered if those journals contained any residues of magic which had latched onto Alec who had been in direct contact with magic itself. It wasn’t possible, he thought immediately, the amount of magic Alec was exuding being too much to be picked up in some Greater God’s journals.

“Simon, nothing’s happening.” Alec muttered, drawing Simon’s attention back to the task they were supposed to do.

“I’m preparing.” He replied grumpily and once more pulled on his magic, wasting no more time in wondering what was Alec doing with so much magic. They would have time afterwards to discuss it.

The storm took Alec by surprise, but it soon changed to exhilaration as he and Simon stood in the middle of a raging tornado, all around them being noise and flashes of colored light. He looked at Simon and saw him wearing a focused expression, his eyes all silver and his body taut with magic. Closing his own eyes, he breathed deeply and grabbed Simon’s hand then extended his other one, flinging it into the swirling mass of lights.

The boost of energy had Simon crash through Magnifia and then Ragnor’s wards, both of them tumbling in a heap of limbs in the middle of a greenhouse.

“What…?” They heard a voice and both of their heads swirled in its direction watching Ragnor look dumbfounded at his surroundings.

“Ragnor!” Simon leaped to his feet and forgetting his cool self, rushed to the grumpy warlock and hugged him tight. “You’re well and alive!” He exhaled a relieved breath, all the while his mind and magic worked on concealing Alec from his view. He would definitely need to talk about Alec and the magic he seemed to possess.

“Simon?” Ragnor looked at Simon, almost disbelieving. “Is it really you, son?” He asked, the appellative warming Simon in a way he wouldn’t have expected.

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for ages! Of course it’s me!” Simon pulled on his horns, making the warlock grumble in displeasure.

“Yeah, that’s you alright.” He swatted Simon’s hands away, making the other one laugh. “How’d you manage to break through?” He then asked, glancing around and back at Simon. “And you picked this place out of all…”

Simon felt guilt grip his heart. “I found a source of magic powerful enough to help me break through. But I couldn’t control it and it picked out your most meaningful place.” He said, apology clear in his voice. “I’ll change it.” He added quickly, but Ragnor shook his head.

“Leave it. It does me well to remember.” The warlock heaved a sigh, the memory of him and Raphael working in the greenhouse being such a vivid and painful pleasure.

Simon kept silent for a few moments, allowing Ragnor to recollect himself from the memories he had only heard of. “What’s going on, Ragnor? Why were we shut out of Magnifia?” He then asked, unable to keep the betrayal out of his voice. “Is it Camille?”

The warlock leaned to take in the scent of some plants. “That’s right. Camille has trapped Magnus in the debt he collected from the Lightwoods. I told him back then that it was a bad idea to take on that blasted debt, but he wouldn’t listen and he was too smitten with the prince. Now, Camille played her card and threatened Alec’s family.”

“Then why didn’t he kill her?” Simon asked with a small voice, thinking that he wouldn’t have hesitated to do this if that bitch would have threatened his land and lover. She already took his lover once, he wouldn’t allow her a second time.

Ragnor sighed. “Killing isn’t the answer, Simon.” He said and the enchanter was about to argue when the warlock continued – “But I agree that in this case it would have been the sensible choice. I disagreed with Magnus at first, but seeing how things are progressing, we are better off without her, despite the imbalance her death would cause to the land.”

“At first?” Simon picked on the only thing that seemed to matter at the moment. “You knew about this before we left?”

The warlock looked long at the other man. “Yes, we knew. Camille sought Magnus out right before Alec came up with the idea to send those two girls on the journey for the Greater Gods’ items.” He confessed and it looked like this truth had sat heavily on his chest. “She gave him an ultimatum and Magnus decided to take her out for good. But then Alec got informed that Max is in danger and Magnus couldn’t risk his life…”

Simon seethed in anger as he glared at Ragnor. “Max is safe and so is the rest of Lightwood family. Camille had lied to you, played with your feelings and you would have known it was a trap if you had discussed it with me since I’m the one who had lived with her so many years, had seen her traps being enacted.”

“Alec would have never listened to you.” Ragnor met his glare with a tired one.

“Yes, he would have because I would have contacted Isabelle and would have found out the truth.”

“You tried that, remember?” Ragnor pointed out and Simon cursed out loud.

“I know, but I still would have known it was her magic blocking me. I would have looked past, tried hard and gotten through.” He said, stubbornly wanting to believe that he could have stopped her.

Ragnor looked at him, understanding his frustrations as they have matched his lately. “There’s no use crying over what could have been. The choice has been taken and now we must face the consequences.” He said, absently touching the big leaf of a potted plant. “So you’re saying that neither of the Lightwood family has been harmed?” He circled back to the piece of information Simon had given him at first.

“No. She won’t go against a family protected by a Greater God. And Magnus’ protections work on Max, he is getting married tomorrow and no sign of magic crumbling inside of him.”

Ragnor felt a headache creeping up. “So...you’re saying that everything we did was for nothing?”

Simon knew he shouldn’t be this cruel or forward, but he said it anyway – “Yes.”

“Oh God.” Ragnor groaned and sat down on the battered earth like an old man. Simon didn’t like this sight of him, but he couldn’t blame him.

“What has she done to you and our home?” He asked on a quiet voice, his eyes blazing with emotion.

Ragnor took a few moments, staring into emptiness before he replied – “She gave power back to the trolls and enslaved the elven city to her whim for the wedding. She summoned the griffin and they wouldn’t come, she asked Magnus to have Chairman change into a catsith and punish them.”

Simon looked in horror at the warlock. “Did...Magnus do it?”

An irritated look appeared in Ragnor’s eyes. “Of course not. Besides Chairman has run off, he doesn’t accept her as a Consort and he hissed at Magnus for allowing her to become one. Basically, that cat is free.”

“And you’re not.” Simon commented with a bitter tone to which Ragnor agreed with a nod. “We have to come back.” He then said fervently, looking stubborn.

“How? The gargoyles are under her command now, well, they have always been, but before it wouldn’t have mattered if Magnus decided to bring someone because she had no say. Now… we can’t bring anyone without her notice.”

“A portal. I need a portal, ask Magnus to create one and bring it to me.” Simon replied immediately, having toyed with this idea for the past weeks.

Ragnor looked at him and Simon got the distinct feeling that the warlock was holding back something. He couldn’t read well a magical being’s emotions while in dreamwalk and Ragnor had long mastered the art of hiding his true emotions.

“Magnus is not well.”  Ragnor finally replied, a sigh quickly following his words.

“What do you mean?” Simon asked, feeling the raw emotion of concern cut through him twice. Alec was still there.

“You weren’t born when Tessa was queen.” Ragnor started and the enchanter wasn’t sure why he was bringing her up, but he continued to listen nonetheless. “But she was a queen much like Magnus is now – fair, kind and strong. All of these qualities doubled when she met and fell in love equally for Jem and Will. It was a foolish way to love, but the heart loves who it loves.” A short pause followed and Ragnor stood up, wandering about, Simon watching him curiously. “But love is also a weakness, something not many want to agree upon. Yes, you are stronger, fiercer and more fearless, but take that love away and it will destroy you slowly.”

Simon’s eyes rounded in surprise – “Are you saying Magnus is magically affected because of heartbreak?”

Ragnor smiled humorlessly. “Unbelievable, no? But Tessa died because of it. Surely, it was not the heartbreak the main cause, but it drained her magic, made her weaker when she should have been stronger.” The warlock exhaled a deep sigh. “Magnus is holding on so far, but his magic has lost its spark and his light is getting dull.”

“But Alec didn’t leave him, never to return!” Simon exclaimed, frustrated with how things seemed to have developed so far. “He and I have been trying to find a way to get back for weeks now, surely he must know his Consort will not stay behind when he’s in trouble.”

“Magnus has been abandoned before.” Ragnor said simply and the sharp tang of pain filled Simon’s senses. He almost felt sorry for Alec for having to listen to this. “And while he is aware that Alec’s love for him is true and it was not something he had wanted when he left, it still causes a rift in one’s heart. He doesn’t say anything and just tries to do damage control with Camille, but he is not the King you remember.”

Simon gritted his teeth. “What do you do to stop her?” He asked, fisting his palms in uselessness.

“I’m stalling the Consort ceremony and Cat is tending throughout the land to those hurt by Camille’s henchmen.”

“She won’t buy for long your stall.” Simon said, ruffling his hair in frustration. “And when she realizes you’ve been leading her on, she will get revenge.”

Ragnor bared his teeth in challenge. “Let her come. I would gladly see her bleed.” He said fiercely and Simon admired momentarily his thirst for getting back at her. He knew that Ragnor wanted nothing more than to see the person who killed Raphael pay for her crime.

“Tell Magnus we’re coming.” Simon said after a short silence and with the wave of his hand, revealed Alec’s presence, startling Ragnor.

“Alec…?”

The prince looked at the warlock with eyes blazing with emotions. “Tell him I’ll kick his ass when I see him.”

Simon grinned at Alec’s words. “And have him prepare a portal cause we’re going to come in crashing Camille’s party.” He added, taking a stand next to Alec and both of them looking at Ragnor with stubborn expressions.

The warlock finally smiled, seeing the proverbial light at the end of a tunnel. “Get back safe.” He said before the dream dispersed.

 

**~~~**

 

The moment they were back in Simon’s room, Alec stood up and went to the balcony where he could see the sea bathing in the moonlight. Emotions were running high inside of his soul and it frustrated him even more when he knew he couldn’t even vent them to the person who caused all of this. If Magnus had trusted him, if Magnus had discussed with him, then maybe neither would have been in this situation.

_He thought of you, of your family._

The treacherous voice inside his mind whispered and Alec closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He was aware that Magnus didn’t hide the truth of his situation because he had wanted to, but because he hadn’t wanted Alec to choose between him and his family. And yet, he couldn’t help feeling bitter, wondering if Magnus would hide more things like this in their future. If they even got to have a future together.

Simon’s steps were heard behind him and Alec waited for him to speak up. It didn’t take long and while this was one of the things he liked about Simon, he wished he would have shut up a little longer.

“Where did you get the magic, Alec?”

The question took him by surprise, despite having expected it at some point. But he had believed Simon would have addressed the problem of Magnus hiding the problems away from them. Apparently, he had been wrong.

“Does it matter?” He replied, not turning to look at the enchanter.

“It does.” The reply was simple and sober enough to have Alec sigh. “Your family already dealt a bad card in the past with magic. You should know better than to do the same.”

A derisive laugh left Alec’s lips. “It helped get you past those wards, that’s all you need to know for now.”

“Need to know?” Simon bristled all over and before Alec could react, he was turned around, the enchanter’s grip fierce on his arm. His eyes were angry, but Alec was a little bit past caring. “You saw what happened when Magnus kept secrets from us! I think the most important thing right now is to be honest with each other, not to hide away things that might come back and bite us in the ass.”

Alec’s eyes narrowed at the truth in Simon’s words. “Did you tell Isabelle that you wanted her because she reminded you of Raphael?” He heard his own voice asking and even if he saw the stricken expression of Simon, he couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry or regretful – not right now.

“That is none of your business.” The enchanter replied as he released Alec’s hand like it burned him.

“Is not?” Alec smirked as he straightened. “Is she not my sister you’re sleeping with? Is she not my sister you’ve used for your amusement?” He stated and for a morbid moment, enjoyed seeing Simon pale with each sentence. “Is she not my sister who’s fallen in love with you, regent of Magnifia?” He pushed his finger in the other man’s chest. “It is every bit my business because you lied to her from the very start.”

“No, he hasn’t.” Isabelle’s voice was heard from the balcony’s door and Alec raised his head to see her angry and disappointed expression. “While I appreciate your brotherly concern, my and Simon’s relationship is our business _only_. And you have no say in it.”

Alec said nothing for a few more moments, looking defiantly at her and just like his anger and annoyance had quickly bubbled to the surface and pooled over Simon it now deflated out of him, making place for shame and embarrassment. “Greaters,” he murmured as he turned his back on them, staring again at the sea, “I’m sorry.” He said, unable to face either one of them. He had said words he had used to think and had convinced himself out of believing them. He had meddled in their relationship where he had no right to do so.

“Apologies accepted.” Simon’s voice was heard and even if it was leveled, Alec realized it took the enchanter a whole lot of self-control to actually not snap at him and turn him in a toad or something.

“What happened?” Isabelle asked, concern and the faintest trace of annoyance lacing her tone.

“We made a break.” Simon replied, the gasp of surprise from her bringing a soft smile on his face. “We talked with Ragnor.” He added and took her hand, dragging her inside the room and giving Alec the privacy he should have given from the beginning.

“And this is what’s got Alec’s pants in a twist?” She threw a worried glance towards the solitary figure of her brother.

Simon sighed. “Yeah.” He paused and then decided to follow his own advice at not keeping secrets anymore – “Magnus was indeed tricked by Camille with the debt he took from your parents and she had used his feelings for Alec and his family to get herself the Consortship.”

Isabelle frowned. “I thought only a human could be a Consort.”

“That’s the rule, but rules can be changed and Greaters know Camille loves breaking rules and changing them to her like.” Simon replied and his voice carried the memories of his years spent with Camille. “But what must’ve bothered Alec was the fact that Magnus hid this situation from him. I understand him, I’m pretty pissed off myself for the way my kind handled this situation.”

Isabelle touched his cheek tenderly. “Even so, that was no excuse for him to speak to you like that. I also understand he is worried, but you are completely my business.”

Simon felt his heart stumble in his chest and he wondered just how he ended up having such a beautiful and wonderful person love him so simply and without restraint. “As you are mine.” He said, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss on it.

She smiled at him and Simon knew that this was what he wanted to see on her face every day. And he wanted to be the reason for it. “I…” He started, but then fell silent, piquing Isabelle’s interest, but she was patient. She had known from the beginning that loving Simon would require a lot of patience, but what she had with him was worth it.

“I didn’t simply want you because you reminded me of Raphael.” He finally spoke, surprising her momentarily. They have talked about Raphael, about how he had been drawn to her because she seemed to have the same defiant spark as he had. What she had told Alec it had been the truth – Simon might’ve skirted around some truths, but he hadn’t lied to her about what they were.

“I know.” She said and as she did it lightly and with understanding, Simon felt like an incredible weight had lifted from his chest. He hadn’t known it had been there until he had said out loud and heard Isabelle’s reply. “The same as I know it takes a new love to move on from an old one.” She continued, surprising the enchanter with her simple manner of presenting the facts, even those of love. “I could never fathom you not loving Raphael the way you did, just as I could never expect you not to be reminded of him in someone’s demeanor even if it’s just something faint. Love, old or new, leaves scars, some good and some bad. It leaves traces behind and it is everyone’s choice whether to let those traces rule their life and decisions.”

Simon gulped down the emotions which got stuck in his throat and he wondered if he was getting the wedding jitters instead of Lydia. “I am so lucky I met you.” He said and leaned in to kiss her, her soft chuckle tickling his lips.

“You damn are.” Alec said as he entered the room, looking still surly, but definitely embarrassed. Isabelle arched an eyebrow at him and he shuffled his legs uncomfortably. “I sincerely apologize for my earlier behavior. I meddled where I shouldn’t have.” He addressed to Simon, looking at him straightforwardly as he wanted him to understand he was truly sorry.

A smirk curled Simon’s lips as nodded in acknowledgement. “Then will you tell us from where did you get the magic?” He asked and he almost heard the curse words escaping Alec’s lips as Isabelle looked on turns at them.

“Magic? Alec, you have magic?” She asked and went to him, touching him as if he was going to suddenly combust into magic.

“You had to say it, hadn’t you?” Alec leaned slightly to look at a smug Simon.

“You need to tell us.” He shrugged, obviously unapologetic of using such schemes.

“I was going to,” Alec hissed, batting away his sister’s prodding hands, “but on my own terms.”

“There’s no time, Alec, and you know it. Besides, we have to make sure it’s not another trap of Camille’s and who’s best to know, but I?” Simon argued back and Alec saw no flaw with his reasoning.

“Izzy, stop it. I cannot use magic.” Alec caught her hands slightly irritated, but she just pouted at him. “Really, I can’t.” He added on a softer tone and his sister went back to Simon’s side with a deflated expression.

“Then how come your energy is drenched in magic?” Simon asked with a frown on his face. “It was you who broke through those wards, you know that, right?”

Alec nodded. “I know because I’ve been told how to do it.” He confessed as he took a chair and sat down, looking at them. “A week and a half ago, Jocelyn contacted me.”

“Jocelyn, Clary’s mother?” Isabelle frowned in confusion and Alec recalled that he and Simon hadn’t told everyone the connections between Clary and the Greater Gods.

“Yes,” he seemed to hesitate a bit, exchanging a quick glance with Simon, “Jocelyn is a Greater God.” He went ahead with the whole truth, like ripping a bandage.

Isabelle’s eyes rounded in surprise, not believing what she was hearing. They had been living with a Greater God? She had braided the hair of a Greater God?! “Oh, Greaters. Or should I say, oh, Jocelyn?” She looked at them, shock pretty visible on her face still.

Simon chuckled softly as he pressed a kiss on her temple. “I think that would sound weird and kinky.” He joked, hoping to diffuse some of her possible worries and it paid right when she elbowed him playfully.

Alec’s lips quirked at their familiarized antics and the need to be by Magnus’ side hit him hard. He needed to get to Magnifia as soon as possible. “Anyway,” he cleared his throat, drawing the two lovebirds’ attention, “she is a Greater God and has offered to help me get back to Magnifia. She gave me magic to break through the wards.”

“And you just agreed to this…? I mean, she’s a Greater God who imprisoned her only daughter.” He pointed out, once more causing Isabelle to gasp in surprise. “I’ll tell you all later.” He promised to her before she could ask anything and to Alec’s marvel, she did.

“You know it wasn’t her choice to imprison Clary there.” Alec reminded Simon who shrugged in response. “Besides, I don’t care if she does it from the goodness of her heart or because she has ulterior motives. Right now, Magnus needs us and I’ll take all the help necessary.”

“Even if it kills you in the meantime?” Simon asked gravely, feeling Isabelle tense next to him.

Alec stood up and smiled at him grimly, but with a whiff of superiority in the same time. “I won’t die that easily.” He announced, his eyes flicking to his sister who already harbored a pleading expression. “Don’t forget we still have Lily and Maia on the hunt for the _aliqvi_. Not all is lost, Simon, have a little faith.” And with that, he excused himself and left them alone.

But Simon didn’t escape Isabelle’s inquiries.

 

**~~~**

 

Out of all three siblings, Max hadn’t believed he would be the one tying the knot first. Quite the contrary, he had believed he would never get married, always having thought that having a wife would be as nagging as a nanny. But being with Lydia, there was nothing of the sort – sure, she did nag sometimes, but this kind of nag only warmed his heart and ultimately, his bed.

Everything had happened so fast. She had been his brother’s short term fiancée, but she had never liked Alec, her attention being only for him. When Max had started falling in love with her, he couldn’t be sure, but now they were one step away from being forever together, united under the vows of marriage.

He had thought he would have second thoughts, maybe an illogical fear before the wedding, but right now, all he wanted was to see his bride walk down the path towards him, to see her smile and know it was because of their love, because of him.

Not even the weak December sun could dim down the radiating warmth he was feeling as he waited for Lydia under the flowery arch they have settled near the cliffs. When they have had to choose between a typical church or the palace’s courtyards, both he and Lydia had chosen the latter, more specifically near the cliffs. It had felt to them that this place had a special appeal and Max hadn’t been able to shake away the feeling that this is where he should end his celibacy and start anew with his beautiful wife.

As soon as the carriage pulled by two white stallions approached, Max’s heart started beating faster and his grey eyes darkened with emotion. Next to his left, Alec reached to put his hand over his shoulder in a brotherly show of support. Max didn’t turn, but he smiled and relaxed visibly. This was right, this was what he had hoped to have with Lydia ever since he had discovered she was pretty much everything he had wished in for a woman. No, she was truly everything he could have wished for.

The ceremony wasn’t to be grand, only family and close friends having gathered as they had wished. Surely, the party was going to be something huge since Maryse and Charlotte Branwell wouldn’t have it otherwise, but for their union ceremony, only those who mattered were present. And Max couldn’t even express just how happy he was that Alec was here with him.

The carriage stopped and so did Max’s heart as he watched Lydia get out of it with the grace of a goddess. She was dressed in a beautiful bride gown which fit her body snugly at the waist, then cascaded into waves to the ground, sweeping it as she took a few steps. The green-tinted color glowed in the weak sunlight, making her look divine sent with her golden hair pinned in lush ringlets which fell softly over her shoulders and back. Her arms were covered in white long gloves and she carried a small bouquet of lily-of-the-valleys. Where she managed to get them, Max didn’t know, but one thing was sure – he was one of the luckiest men on planet.

She began walking towards him, brushing past the path of rose petals they have scattered over the red carpet which led to the arch. Isabelle sniffed on his right and he heard Simon murmur something, but he couldn’t care, his eyes were all set on Lydia.

“You look precious.” He said to her as she was handed to him by Henry, as the exchange of promises to take care of her ended.

Lydia smiled brightly at him. “I feel precious.” She replied teasingly, getting a soft laugh out of him. He turned them both towards the minister who was going to perform the ceremony and unite them in the sacrament of love.

Alec looked at them, smiling widely and with a hint of nostalgia. Knowing how Max’s life would have ended without magic, it was truly a miracle to see him now, on his wedding day. To see him smile, to see him happy was what Alec wanted for his little brother and if magic helped, he wouldn’t hesitate using it again.

His gaze slid from Max and Lydia to Simon and Isabelle and seeing them holding hands, Izzy watching the marrying couple and Simon watching her, it made Alec’s heart squeeze just slightly in pain. It was clear that Isabelle had found her love too and she would hold fiercely onto it and while he had said nasty words to Simon, he also knew that the enchanter loved his sister. He was happy for his siblings, he wished them the best with their lovers, but… he wished Magnus was here.

Blinking away unexpected tears, he looked at the minister and tried focusing on the words he was saying. However Ragnor’s words of how Magnus was magically affected by heartbreak kept ringing in his ears and he could only think of how stupid Magnus had been, how stupid he had been. He had realized last night that Tessa had warned him – in her cryptic manner – that he was going to be made to leave and she had asked him to stay. But he had forgotten everything the moment his own mother has appeared to tell him about Max.

If only they have discussed what was happening, if only Magnus had trusted him enough to make the right decision, they wouldn’t be now separated and suffering because of this. He took a deep, shuddered breath and he felt the supportive hand of Jace on his arm. He looked to his right and he saw his best friend looking at him questioning.

Jace had lost Clary years ago and back then, Alec hadn’t understood him completely. But now he did, now he understood what his best friend must’ve felt when he realized he couldn’t find Clary anymore. And he had kept her location a secret from him. Simon was right – keeping truths away only drove wedges between friends and lovers, allowed the evil to slip in and separate them.

He smiled and shook his head at Jace’s questioning look, deciding in that moment that after the wedding he was going to tell him about Clary. He had a right to know, just like he had had a right to know about Camille. He would go back to Magnus, but he was going to hear him this time – no more secrets, they have promised before. Well, this time, they had to make good on that promise.

“Repeat after me.” The minister said and Alec focused onto the ceremony, pushing his thoughts aside.

“Before my friends and family, I, Maxwell Lightwood, take thee my friend, Lydia Branwell, to be my spouse, promising, through divine assistance, to be unto her a loving and faithful spouse, so long as we both on these realms shall live.”

Alec noticed a slight tremble to Max’s voice, but the radiant expression on his face told him it was not fear which caused it, but emotions which seemed to have found their way in his tone. As Max turned to take the ring from him, a simple gold band, Alec touched him briefly, calming his nerves and emotions through magic.

“Before my friends and family, I, Lydia Branwell, take thee my friend, Maxwell Lightwood, to be my spouse, promising, through divine assistance, to be unto her a loving and faithful spouse, so long as we both on these realms shall live.”

It was Lydia’s turn to say and she twisted just a little to take the ring from Isabelle and then slid it on Max’s finger. She looked brighter and happier than a sunny day, even if her blue eyes were slightly moist.

“You have declared your consent before the Temple. May the Greater Gods in their goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with their blessings. What Greaters have joined, men must not divide.” The minister said and then, grabbed their hands and brought them together in a hold, covering them with his own. “I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Cheers and applauses erupted from their friends and family as Max turned to Lydia and without hesitation, pulled her in and kissed her deeply, love and happiness exuding from both of them. And Alec could literally see the magic dancing around them, weaving itself in knots of pink energy. He looked around discreetly, but only Simon could see it if he were to judge it by the peculiar expression he wore on his face. His gaze was caught by his and Simon nodded as if he was aware of what Alec was seeing.

Alec recalled what Tessa once told him – magic is not extinct in Idris, just locked away. And it always found a way to manifest. Maybe there was hope for the realms still.

 

**~~~**

 

Two days later after the wedding, Alec sought out Jace with the intent to tell him about Clary, especially since he and Simon were going to visit Ragnor again tonight and hopefully they would get the portal to Magnifia. He was told that Jace was outside at the stables and he was on his way when he heard the commotion farther away, near the gates.

Curious, he headed towards it, surprised to see his guards gathered and blocking entrance to two travellers. While Idris wasn’t easily invaded, the security wasn’t that tight near the castle so it rarely happened that his guards would adamantly block someone’s entrance. If they were to seek an audience with someone from the royal family, they were simply notified and then invited along for a discussion – sure, there were specific days for when to seek an audience and Alec wasn’t sure today was one of it.

Nonetheless, he approached the commotion – “Guards, what seems to be the problem?” He asked as soon as he reached them, the men quickly making way for him. But as he laid eyes on the travellers, he didn’t hear a thing of what a guard said. “Maia, Lily!” He breathed their names out and the girls looked just as shocked as him before charging him in a fierce hug, dumbfounding the guards who had been ready to cut them from going towards their prince.

But Alec laughed and caught them in his arms, taking a few steps back before he regained his balance. “I can’t believe you’re here!” He said with awe, looking at them on turns.

It seemed like he hadn’t seen them in ages and even if there were obvious changes, they looked the same. Maia had her hair long and braided, her face weathered as it seemed dusted with gold. Lily had cut her hair short and looked wiser, more fulfilled like both of them have rediscovered themselves in their hunting journey.

“Right back at you, prince.” Lily said, arching an eyebrow in question.

“It’s a long story. Why don’t we go inside?” He looked slightly uncomfortable and indescribably sad, worrying the two girls immediately. “Thank you, guys.” He then addressed the guards who were still baffled with the change. “They’re my friends.”

Lily turned at them with a smug face before she took Maia by the elbow and followed Alec. “They wouldn’t let me in because of my sword.” She complained to Alec who glanced quickly at her sheathed sword and chuckled. Now he understood why there had been a commotion.

“Yeah, we don’t let people in with any weaponry, for security reasons.” Alec replied, a slight amusement in his words as he could see Lily refusing to let her sword at the gate.

They entered the castle and Alec led them to the guests’ living room, asking a servant to bring them some refreshments and something to eat. He gestured for the two of them to sit as he took a seat across of them. “So, how come you’re here? Is it just a stop on the way to other islands?” He asked eagerly, looking at her with mixed emotions – he was happy to see them, to know they are alright even after he had asked them to go on a dangerous adventure. But also, their presence reminded him of Magnus and Clary, of Ragnor and Cat who were left behind and to whom he couldn’t wait to return to.

Maia chuckled softly. “We’re here to collect the last _aliqvi_.” She said to him, looking proud and amused by his startle.

“What…? You found them all?”

Lily nodded. “Yes. The last one is here, in this place.” She replied, feeling giddy with emotion. “Sure, the journey wasn’t easy and there were some acolytes we had to fight with, but Magnifia’s magic opened a lot of doors we couldn’t have opened without it.”

Alec was surprised to hear this and an unexpected need to see Tessa overwhelmed him. Despite her flaws, she had helped him, she had wanted him to stay. “Thank you.” He reached over to them, grabbing a hold of their hands. “I am happy to see you both safe.”

The girls blushed, but they smiled brightly and proudly. “Now… can we look around for the last _aliqvi_?” Lily asked after a few moments and Alec nodded immediately.

“I can help if you want.” He said, but Maia shook her head.

“It’s alright, the compass will point us to its location.” She replied and Alec watched her curiously as she took out the magical compass Tessa had given it. With a touch of magic, its lid opened and revealed its starry quadrant with the _aliqvi_ drawn on. Another brush of magic and the compass hands moved erratically before settled on one of the items which then rotated until the tip of the hand pointed its location.

Maia and Lily looked startled at the quadrant, then at Alec. They repeated the movement and Alec felt a trickle of nervousness slide down his back. “What’s wrong?” He asked and stood up to come next to them.

A collective gasp left their lips as the _aliqvi_ moved according to Alec’s position. “It’s you.” Maia said in awe, staring at Alec with big eyes.

“I’m what?” He asked even more confused.

“No, it’s the ring!” Lily pointed at his hand where he carried the Consort ring and instinctively, Alec covered it.

“It’s the ring of love.” He heard himself say and just like the hands and rotations of the compass, everything clicked in place. “It’s the last _aliqvi_.”

Maia and Lily smiled brightly at him. “Yes! It’s always been under your nose. Now we can free your friend, Clary.”

“Clary?” A new voice was heard and Alec turned on the spot to look at Jace who had just entered the room. The two girls turned as well, their eyes curious and apprehensive in the same time. “Did you just say _free Clary_?” He asked, his golden eyes glued to Maia and Lily.

“Yes.” Lily replied defiantly, jutting her chin out. “You got a problem with that?”

Jace felt lightheaded as he looked from them to the prince. “Alec, what are they talking about? What is this about freeing Clary?” He asked and Alec could see that he was slowly panicking.

“Jace, calm down.” Alec started, hating that this was the way his best friend had to find out. He had wanted to tell him first, not to simply be shocked into the news. “We know where Clary is and we have a way to get her out.” He continued, thinking that it was best to just let it all out.

“W-what?” Jace’s voice trembled and he felt cold and hot in the same time. “You’re not messing with me, are you, Alec?” He asked, his eyes filled with emotions.

“No.” Alec shook his head and approached slowly. “It’s true, I’ve seen her.” He told Jace whose eyes rounded in surprise. In a fast movement, he was next to Alec and his hands were gripping his arms.

“You’ve seen her?! Where? When?!” The questions were hard and desperate, but Alec could relate to them so well.

“Glass City is in Magnifia.” He answered on a soft and guilty voice, seeing the confusion settle in on Jace’s face before anger took over.

“She’s in Magnifia?!” Jace pushed Alec away from him, hurt clear in his voice and eyes. “You’ve lived there for almost half a year and you couldn’t think to tell me that?!” He threw the accusation which Alec had expected. “You knew how much I looked for her, you know how much I still love her. And yet, you’ve been back for two weeks and you haven’t thought once to tell me this.”

Alec looked at him, not knowing what to say. He deserved the anger, the accuse, because he had hidden the truth away from Jace. “I’m sorry.” He said, but even as he did so, it sounded lame and without substance.

Jace scoffed at his apology. “Sorry isn’t going to cut it, Alec.”

“Then maybe freeing your girlfriend will?” Lily spoke, drawing Jace’s attention instantly.

“And who are you?” He asked rudely, his golden eyes flashing with annoyance.

 “We are the ones who have been hunting some magical items which will allow you and us to break the redhead from her prison.” Lily replied haughtily, going to stand next to Alec on his right side while Maia took on his left side.

“Jace, is it?” Maia said and Jace nodded curtly. “I’m Maia and she’s my girlfriend, Lily, we’re both Magnifia residents. I get it that you’re pissed off right now for not being told where Clary is, but yelling won’t help her break out. And Glass City is not your ordinary prison, so even if you knew where she was, you couldn’t have helped her in any way.”

Jace’s lip curled in a mocking smirk. “You two are lovers, right?” He asked and ignored the way Lily seemed to have bristled as if he had personally offended her. “So, you’re telling me that if one of you went missing, you’d accept quietly that someone close to you knew about your lover’s whereabouts and didn’t tell you?” He asked them, their silence being more than an answer. “That’s what I was thinking.” He added derisively, but the anger was slowly subduing, leaving behind mainly hurt and disappointment.

“Jace.” Alec called to him and he looked at him reluctantly. “I didn’t want you to hurt more than you already was. Finding Clary in Magnifia had been a surprise to me as well, but like Maia said, there was nothing we could have done to get her out.”

“I could have come to Magnifia and stayed next to her prison.” Jace said with a cool voice, despite the blazing emotions in his eyes. “I could have kept her company, I could have been there for her.”

“You would have died in front of her eyes.” Lily countered before Alec could say anything. “You think a human can withstand the magic in Magnifia? Alec is the Consort, he is magically tied to our King. You, on the other hand, are an ordinary non magical being and instead of helping your lover, you would have caused her more grief. She is holding her own there because she knows you’re out here and living your life and maybe, one day, she hopes to see you again.”

Jace looked at Lily with a scowl on his face. He didn’t want to see the truth in her words or to listen to the reasoning of withholding back this truth. But he had to because it was Clary and she was alone there, holding onto their memory together and onto their love. He owned it to her to save her and if in doing so, he had to cast aside Alec’s betrayal, he would.

“Tell me how can we save her now.” He demanded and Alec had to thank Lily and Maia for their interference. Maybe Jace would have reacted more, blamed more than he did now if it hadn’t been for them, but their presence and their words had given his friend the impulse he needed to pull himself together over the news of Clary’s whereabouts and get to action.

“We bargain with the Greaters.” Alec started and to Jace’s frown, he gestured to the sofas. “Let’s sit down first. There’s a long story behind Clary’s imprisonment.”

 

**~~~**

 

Later that day, Alec had gathered everyone in the royal office, having decided that it was time that everyone knew what were their plans about Clary and getting back to Magnifia. He was glad that Max and Lydia hadn’t left for their honeymoon yet as he wanted to say goodbye to them before leaving.

So after a short exchange of pleasantries between Maia, Lily and the rest of them, Alec had them sit down and given them a summary of Clary’s her real origins and whereabouts and how they intended to get her out. They were only missing a portal to Magnifia since the usual access was under the control of Camille.

“And how are you going to get the portal?” Max asked, looking from Alec to Simon.

“We thought we could have used Lily and Maia’s portal stones, but apparently they can’t be used from here since Idris’ magic isn’t available anymore.” Alec said with a sigh and the girls offered him an apologetic look. “We’d have to travel to Uriba or even Ice Island to get a shot of getting through Magnifia.”

“But, with the wards up, we cannot guarantee it will pass through.” Simon replied, looking tiredly at everyone. “Only a portal powered by King’s power can breach the wards safely for us to pass.”

“Magnus contributed to the portal stones’ creation.” Alec tilted his head to look at Simon.

“Contributed, but not completely created.” Simon pointed out the difference, getting a collective ahh from everyone. “The wards are up so it stops anything or anyone trying to come from outside. If the King’s powers are mixed with someone else’s it will still consider it an intruder and we could end up in the mouth of the kraken.”

“Kraken?” Lydia asked in surprise.

“Magnifia is surrounded and protected by two krakens.” Simon explained with a grimace. “It attacks even the King.”

“Really?” Isabelle looked at him in surprise.

Simon allowed a small smile. “Yeah, actually that’s how I ended up Regent. Saved the King’s stupid ass.” He couldn’t keep away the boastful manner.

“Magnus?” Max asked and Simon nodded.

“He thought he could get to an agreement with the beasts, but in the end he was dragged in the water and almost eaten alive. I used magic to pull him out of the water.” He related the incident and Alec could imagine how this all went down.

“You yelled at him, didn’t you?” He asked Simon who couldn’t keep away the blissful expression which appeared on his face.

“Best five minutes of my life.” He admitted and everyone snorted or laughed.

“Sober up.” Jace ordered from his corner, looking at everyone with a brooding expression. “We need to get to Magnifia one way or another. So any ideas?”

Simon and Alec exchanged a look. “We managed to contact Ragnor a couple of days ago and we told him to have Magnus create a portal for us. We will try again to contact Ragnor and hopefully we will get the portal.”

“But how? Aren’t you going to be here?” Lydia asked, curiosity and concern written on her face.

“Yes,” Simon replied with a hint of mystery, “but Magnus thought me how to use my dreamwalk abilities to get something or someone from here to there.” He revealed and Alec clearly recalled the one time he had witnessed Simon do this. “Surely, I wouldn’t trust to actually work here in Idris due to your shortage of magic, but Alec has been communicating with Jocelyn, one of the Greater Gods.”

Everyone, except Simon and Isabelle, looked at Alec immediately, making him feel under interrogation. “She wants to save her daughter and I’m Consort to Magnifia. She has left her duties as a Greater God control her life and her daughter’s life for too long and now she wants to help. So, she has given me magic to help Simon break through the wards.”

A short silence followed after his words and Alec wondered if he had done the right thing to say this to them. “Okay, cool. We have a Greater God on our side, I think our chances of winning are good.” Max finally spoke and everyone quickly nodded to his assessment.

Alec let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding back. “Yeah, I think so too.” He said, feeling the slight jab of guiltiness for giving only half of the truth regarding Jocelyn. But that was not a secret he could share, despite their latest agreement. It wasn’t even entirely his secret to share and it was essential it was kept a secret until the last confrontation.

“Okay, so… we will go visit Ragnor and try to get the portal.” Simon spoke and gestured Alec to take a seat on the floor, quickly following him. “Try not to wake us.” He grinned at them before he told Alec to close his eyes and empty his mind.

The rush of magic washed over Simon and soon it engulfed Alec too, sending them in the same tornado as the last time. Alec glanced at Simon and did the same thing as their first time breaking through, but instead of sending them tumbling through the wards of Magnifia and Ragnor’s, it pushed them back in the real life, the two men repelling each other with the power of a strong wind.

Alec hit the big desk behind him and Simon hit the door. Noises were heard all around them, worried voices flying back and forth. “What…the hell…happened?” Alec groaned as he massaged his head, having hit it hard on the solid wood.

On the other side of the office, Simon was slowly rising to his feet, but his face was white as a sheet. “Ragnor is in pain. Camille must’ve found out about his stalling plan.” He heaved the words out, looking like he was going to get sick any minute. “We need to get there fast.”

“How?” Lily asked, looking concerned for Alec as she kneeling on his side. “Our portal stones don’t work on the wards and you cannot get the portal from Magnus. Should we combine our dreamwalking abilities?”

Simon shook his head. “It wouldn’t work either way. Alec’s the one pumped with Greater God magic and it still shut us out. When someone is in pain, the emotion is so high it won’t penetrate anything else. And I’m assuming that either Magnus or Catarina are busy with keeping Camille in control and Ragnor to get through his pain. They cannot help us.”

“What if we try to communicate the way I did with Alec?” Isabelle suggested, touching her necklace for everyone to see.

“It’s not going to help us.” Simon looked at her with an apologetic look. “If it would have been a portal stone created by King, yes, but us appearing there as translucent persons won’t help us or them.” He said and caressed her cheek softly.

Isabelle felt a memory slid gently in her mind and with a sudden expression of realization, she gripped the necklace stone tighter. “It is.” She said in a whisper which only Simon heard. “It is.” She repeated with a louder voice and looked at everyone with shinning eyes.

“What is?” Jace asked, frustration clear in his voice.

“My necklace. It is a portal stone created by the King.” Everyone looked at her as if she was suddenly crazy, even more when she laughed. “Before Magnus left, he gave me this necklace saying I could contact Alec any time I wanted. Also he said that it was a portal should there be a need to get to Magnifia, seeking help or Alec.”

Everyone was suddenly silent and their eyes were locked on the ruby stone, now seemingly to have taken a glow at the intensity of their stare. “Now I’m not sure if you’re looking at the stone or my chest.” Isabelle broke their focus by joking and there were some hasty look away movement and more practiced roll of the eyes.

“Give it to me.” Simon asked for the necklace and although Isabelle hated to part with the beautiful jewelry, she gave it to her lover. The enchanter took it and seemed to weigh, check it like an experienced jeweler. Then he closed his eyes and red tendrils of magic surrounded his fist as he closed it around the ruby.

A few moments later, he smiled and looked at everyone – “It’s genuine. I can’t feel anyone’s magic but Magnus’.”

Alec looked at him with a hopeful expression. “Then what are we waiting?”

Simon handed Isabelle’s necklace back to her and with a small reverence, he said – “Do the honors, heiress.”

With a slight nervous laughter, Isabelle took the necklace and with a deep breath, she threw the stone on the floor where it broke in a blinding smoke of red and white, an oval doorway forming. “Let’s go.” She said excitedly and looked at Simon who seemed confused for a moment.

“You’re not coming.” He said and Isabelle arched an eyebrow at him.

“I sure am.” She countered and soon enough, Max and Lydia joined her in this.

“We’re coming too.”

Alec interfered immediately – “You cannot. Someone has to look after Idris. You cannot abandon this island. We’ll let you know once it is over.”

“The hell you are.” Isabelle argued back and looked angrily at her brother. “I’m not staying behind while my lover and my brother are going to fight against gods and magic. I am coming and that’s final.”

Alec looked at her for a few moments, then exchanged a knowing look with Simon. “Fine. Grab a sword then, we might need it.” He agreed much to Simon’s chagrin. “But you two must stay.” Alec turned to Max and Lydia, his gaze lingering a few more moments on Lydia. “We cannot leave Idris unprotected and you know what this could mean to Teika, Max.” He clasped his hand over his little brother’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure Izzy gets back safe, but please stay and protect Idris.”

Max felt himself conflicted with emotions, but in the end nodded. “You have my word, Alec. Just be safe and protect our sister.”

“Always.” He grinned at Max before pulling him in a hug and pressing a quick kiss on Lydia’s head. “Take care of each other and our land.” He looked at his brother’s wife with a hidden meaning which she got as she nodded in agreement. Max was safer in Idris.

“Alright. I’m here.” Isabelle came back with a sword tucked at her hip over her red dress. “Didn’t have time to change.” She added as Simon looked at her with an amused, but exasperated expression.

“You’re alright. We’ll fight only if needed.” Alec said and looked at Jace who was wearing a grim, but stubborn expression. “We’ll free Clary, but first we have to free Magnifia.” He said to his friend who nodded in return. “Okay, see you in Magnifia.” He added and with a smile full of hope and strength, he crossed the realms, his friends and family quickly following him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is based on a prompt that showed up on my Tumblr dashboard: [Malec AU](http://alec-imstraight-lightwood.tumblr.com/post/142891978045/where-are-the-historical-malec-aus-alec)  
> Ideas started popping up and while I wanted it to be an one-shot, my guess is that it will end up being a multi-chaptered. Not very long, just enough to make us all happy :)  
> Not beta-ed, so sorry for any spelling mistakes ^^;  
> Read and enjoy~


End file.
